


Iridiscencia

by AkiraHilar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Ice Skating, M/M, Music, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 230,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: Yuuri jamás llegó al patinaje porque siguió el camino de Minako en la danza, se convirtió en el bailarín más importante de Japón y parte del elenco del Ballet Bolshoi en San Petersburgo. Pero como las almas gemelas están destinadas a encontrarse, esto no es inconveniente para conocer a Victor Nikiforov, la leyenda del mundo del patinaje artístico con un problema de inspiración.





	1. El bailarín está enamorado

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on Ice y sus derechos no me pertenecen. Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.

_Sochi, Diciembre 2015_

El estadio estallaba de aplausos tras la presentación de Stammi Vicino de Víctor Nikiforov. La euforia se sentía en la sangre. Yuuri Katsuki, de pie al lado de su compañera, se había unido a ellos emocionado tras la gloriosa coreografìa y las emociones que sólo Víctor Nikiforov podía expresar en el hielo. Su amiga Irina estaba emocionada, gritaba y chillaba incluso más que él, por lo tanto le hacía mucha gracia. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban prendado en la figura de morado que estaba en la pista, recibiendo las alabanzas y levantando sus brazos al público.

Víctor Nikiforov era uno de los nombres más emblemáticos que se podían escuchar en toda Rusia. Era sinónimo de elegancia, sensualidad y éxito. Su carrera de años había logrado triunfos considerables para el país, pero por alguna razón no era lo suficiente bien recibido por el gobierno, y premios que debió haber recibido, se los habían entregado a otras figuras de menor relevancia. Pero la prensa lo amaba, adoraba a Víctor, besaba el piso que pisaba. ¿Y quién no lo haría? Era magnífico…. verlo en el hielo era una de las cosas que más quiso hacer antes de su veinticinco y por fin tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Era único verlo así.

—¡En verdad, Yuuri, este es mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños! —El aludido sonrió triunfante, mientras quitaba la mirada de la figura que ya se retiraba al Kiss and Cry y la enfocaba en los ojos verdes y conmovidos.

Yuuri se sintió feliz, no solo porque había estado en el lugar mágico donde Víctor era belleza pura y talento inmensurable, sino por estar al lado de Irina, la chica que venía provocando espasmos a su corazón. Quizás por eso le gustaba tanto el programa de Víctor en ese año, la añoranza de Stammi Vicino le hacía pensar en Irina, y en lo mucho que le gustaría confesarle y esperar que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Tenía todo preparado para eso: una cena después del evento, un regalo y un baile… Yuuri podía ser práctico, pero con ella se le antojaba ser dulce y romántico.

Irina solía agarrarle la mano, abrazarlo y hablarle cosas al oído como si fuera un par de niños orquestando travesuras. Su cabello largo y dorado era precioso, muchas veces Yuuri se preguntó cómo sería jugar con esos bucles en los dedos. O despertar con ella después de una noche de pasión, y mirar a su rostro somnoliento y su mirada perdida por el sueño, pero con los bellos cabellos desparramados en el brazo. A veces pensaba mucho en eso…

Y justo ahora que ella se acomodaba bajo su brazo, tan pequeña que la hacía sentir perfecta para su estatura, Yuuri se sentía feliz. Era la Prima Ballerina del equipo, le había tocado ser la pareja principal del baile de los cisnes recientemente y de allí comenzó toda su fascinación por ella.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí, te llevo a comer algo. Estoy hambriento. —Irina rió al escucharlo y plegó su cabeza dorada contra su costado, con una sonrisa contenta y emocionada—. ¿Te entusiasma la idea?

—Claro, Yuuri… pero ya sabes que tenemos que guardar dieta.

—Oh… si mamá estuviera aquí, ¡te haría cortar la dieta con un platón de cerdo así de enorme! —Hizo la mímica con las manos y ella rió, con la gloriosa melodía de las aves cantarinas de las mañanas—. Te gustará y no querrás dejar de comer.

—¡Y luego Lilia nos mata! —Ambos rieron, imaginando el rostro de sargento de Lilya sobre ellos. Justo en ese momento, se relevaron las puntuaciones—. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Mira esa ventaja!

—No hay quien pueda con Víctor… es claramente el mejor del mundo.

Y lo era. Con treinta puntos por encima del resto, Víctor Nikiforov se había alzado frente a los otros y tenía ahora su quinta medalla de oro en el GPF: Christopher y J.J le siguieron camino al podio y los tres mostraron orgullosos sus medallas, mientras el estadio de Sochi casi se caía, escandalosos y fulgurante por la nueva victoria en casa. De nuevo, Yuuri e Irina aplaudieron en celebración.

Después de que se dieran las medallas, no había mucho más que hacer allí. Ambos se retiraron con el público y Yuuri la llevó a donde quería, un costoso restaurant francés para seguir con la naturaleza de su plan. Sonrió cuando ella se emocionó al llegar al lugar y se comportó como un caballero cuando llegaron a la mesa reservada, donde esperaba unas velas encendidas y rosas rojas que le entregó de regalo.

Para ese momento, Irina veía entre fascinada y extrañada la cantidad de detalles que Yuuri estaba teniendo con ella, y aunque empezaba a sentirse incómoda, la sonrisa de Yuuri le invitaba a relajarse. En la mesa, siguieron siendo los amigos de siempre, pasándose los teléfonos mientras revisaba las nuevas noticias del mundo del patinaje y como ya se estaba creando distintos titulares con la victoria de Víctor. Rieron, postearon un par de comentarios, tweetearon también para juntarse a la avalancha de tweets que mencionaban a la leyenda del hielo, viendo improbable que alguien como él se detuviera a siquiera notarlos entre tantos.

La comida transcurrió sin mayores problemas, una comida ligera porque no podía ir en contra de la dieta, especialmente Yuuri que tendía engordar con facilidad. Conversaron aún más, incluso después de que les sirvieran unas copas de vinos de regalo de la casa.

—Fue asombrosos que me invitaras a Sochi, con entradas para ver la final del GPF en vivo, y al mejor restaurant… En serio, Yuuri, esto es algo que nadie había hecho por mí. —Iba colgada de su brazo, caminando con los abrigos y las bufandas moviendo por el viento. Estaba nevando, pero a Yuuri no le importaba mientras tuviera el calor de ella allí.

—¿Ni siquiera  _él_? —preguntó, queriendo alimentar su ego con la certeza de que aquel no llegaba a su galantería. Ella rió, contenta y se abrazó aún más a su brazo.

—¡Oh, ni lo menciones! Ese maldito, sólo pensaba en sexo, sexo…. al menos que hiciéramos algo además de sexo, ¿no?

Y Yuuri no iba a mentirse, también pensaba en sexo con ella, en mucho sexo con ella si era posible. Le entusiasmaba la idea, pese a su poca experiencia. No habían sido memorables, además, porque los nervios actuaron más y solía dejar que las chicas lo guiara, pero esta era la primera vez que él tomaba la iniciativa y con la cantidad de cariño que le tenía, el amor que le profesaba, sabía que sería diferente…. diferente a todo lo que había vivido.

—Pero tu me trajiste aquí… estoy muy contenta.

—Me alegra eso, Irina… —dijo avergonzado, ocultando la mitad de su rostro contra la mullida bufanda—. Aunque no es que no quisiera venir. Sabes qué había querido venir a algo en vivo de Víctor desde antes. Sólo que bien acompañado es mejor.

—Eres adorable, Yuuri. ¡Te quiero tanto! —Se enganchó de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Yuuri, completamente rojo, la acogió contra su cuerpo sintiendo ese calor más fuerte que la nevada que los rodeaba.

Yuuri acomodó sus manos sobre la cintura cubierta por el abrigo marrón. La abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndola pequeña entre sus dedos, tan frágil y tan preciosa que temía soltarla y que todo fuera mentira. Irina se apegó contra su mejilla y Yuuri soltó el aire, percibiendo el dulce aroma frutal de su cabello, lo condenadamente acogido que se sentía con ella. El impulso fue más grande y más rápido que su razón. Giró su rostro y buscó los labios gruesos de Irina, los buscó para vestirlos con un beso casto y sentido, lleno de todo ese deseo que aún no se atrevía a demostrar y ese amor que lo estaba empujando a ser todo eso que ella merecía tener a su lado. Y de golpe, todo se calló.

Irina se apartó de golpe. Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron al darse cuenta de su impulso, y notaron la sorpresa y terror en los verdes de su amiga, quien se había apartado lo suficiente para que sus rostros dejarán de estar cerca, pero aún estaba colgada de él. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que era incorrecto buscar robarle un beso sin antes hacerle ver sus sentimientos, así que la soltó, aún con reticencia, y dio un paso atrás para juntar sus manos nerviosas.

—Yuuri…

—Y-yo… yo lo siento. Es que… —Levantó la mirada hacia ella e hizo un esfuerzo consciente para mantenerla así, para mirarla, a pesar de que el extraño brillo en esos ojos empezaban a oprimirlo—. Yo… tú… ¡tú me gustas! Y… y quería… quería decírtelo. ¡No aquí! En algún momento… más tarde… yo…

—Yuuri, no...

Empezaba a hacer tanto frío en Sochi… Yuuri de repente se sentía ahora sí, en una helada interminable. Apretó los labios al sentir la helada venir de esos ojos verdes, dolidos, mientras se tapaba sus labios con esas manos menudas que tanto quería ocultar del frío.

—Yuuri, yo sólo te veo como amigo… un gran amigo. Quizás podrías ser mi mejor amigo, pero...

—No hace falta enfatizar amigos tantas veces… —Bajó el rostro, el hormigueo en su nariz anunciaba algo que no quería hacer, no frente a ella.

—Yo… lo lamento, Yuuri.

—No hay problema… sabía que era una de mis opciones... —Encogió los hombros y mantuvo la mirada en la nieve de sus botas que empezaba a verse borrosa gracias a su visión húmeda.

Ella le tomó la mano que le temblaba, se apegó a él, sujetando con su otra mano la mejilla que sentía entumecida en su esfuerzo por no llorar. Le obligó a levantar la mirada y verle esos ojos verdes y cohibidos, con esa disculpa silente. Ella le sonrió, y él intentó hacerlo. Entonces ella le dejó un beso de consuelo en su redonde mejilla y a Yuuri le tembló todo, como si fuera a caerse.

—Lo siento tanto, Yuuri… ojala pudiera corresponderte.

Irina dijo eso y se despidió. Dijo algo de que era mejor dejarlo de momento hasta allí, que mejor fueran al hotel y descansaran. Yuuri la siguió, la siguió con el frío en sus manos y el rostro decaído. La acompañó hasta el hotel donde ella apartó su habitación y se despidió con un fuerte abrazo de él, que a duras penas pudo responder. Desapareció en el ascensor y se quedó allí, parado. De repente deseaba la presencia de su caniche Vicchan. Quería abrazar a su can, dormirse acurrucado a él y llorar hasta que se quedara sin fuerza.

¿Así se sentía el corazón roto? No le gustaba… menos le gustó verse en el espejo del ascensor llorando pateticamente, ni el que cada vez que intentara controlarlo tuviera el tacto de ese beso furtivo que no debió ser y lo extrañara. Esa noche se conformó con haber abrazado la almohada del lado y llorar hasta dormir.


	2. La leyenda se aburre.

_Sochi, Diciembre 2015_

Víctor miraba sin ver la nueva medalla alcanzada. Se sentía satisfecho, sí, pero había algo que empezaba a mermar su calma y que no lograba comprender. Algo que le hacía falta. Alcanzar ese reto resultó tan fácil que ya caía en lo insulso, lo insalubre de volver a ganar sin una verdadera competencia. Aunque sabía que el patinaje sobre hielo trataba más de superarse a sí mismo, él ya sentía que había llegado al último escalón.

Pensó que Yuri Plisetsky ahora que entrara a la liga senior sería un contrincante de temer, pero seguía teniendo las mismas falencias de siempre y se negaba a escuchar consejo. Eso lo decepcionaba… podría volverse interesante competir contra alguien talentoso y joven como él pero como iban las cosas, Yuri no sería un gran rival hasta los veinte, si acaso ponía atención a sus consejos. Era tan aburrido…

Soltó un suspiro y miró la nevada desde la ventana de la suite donde estaba alojando. Al día siguiente tendría la gala y el banquete, lo primero sonaba siempre divertido, podía sorprender al público con algunas de sus anteriores coreografías, pero el banquete se escuchaba tan fastidioso como siempre.

Decidió no pensarlo más. Si lo hacía, buscaría el primer vuelo al fin del mundo sin importar si le creaba una nueva calva a Yakov. La sensación de querer huir de sus compromisos, de todo lo que había alcanzado, se estaba volviendo una constante que le estaba costando cada vez más evadir. Podría ignorarlo esa noche, y la siguiente, y la que venía después de esa. Pero no sabía hasta cuando podría hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, la rutina fue la de siempre. Practicar en la mañana, para la exhibición, que hizo sin problemas en medio de los aplausos de todo que adoraban lo que hacía, y luego prepararse para el banquete. La fiesta de celebración después del Grand Prix Final fue todo lo que prometía ser: aburrida. Atendió a todos los promotores y patrocinadores, habló con la gente de la federación y se entretuvo un rato con el medallista de plata, Chris, que parecía el único con ánimo allí.

—Te ves aburrido.

—Me aburro como ostra. —Resopló fastidiado, y volvió a probar su copa. Se mantenía fría por el ambiente.

—Te entiendo, querido amigo. Los banquetes les hace falta sabor últimamente. ¿Qué te parece si después nos escapamos? —Victor prestó atención a sus palabras—. Podemos ir a un pub cerca, bailar, beber un poco más. Celebremos como se debe nuestras… ¿qué número es?

—¿Quinta?

—Quinta medalla de oro y cuarta medalla de plata.

—Dicho así, suena algo fácil de lograr.

—Lo sé… pero es solo una tregua de paz. La próxima temporada juro que te quitaré el oro. —Victor no lo creía posible. Chris había llegado hasta el final de sus posibilidades, la enorme ventaja que los separaba era demasiado diciente, pero no se animó a refutarle. Tomó el reto, como si realmente lo fuera.

—Oh bueno, aceptaré tu invitación como tregua y me esforzaré para vencerte en la próxima temporada. —Chris lo miró, con el ceño fruncido.

—Al menos esfuérzate en verte retado, Víctor. Me siento subestimado.

—Oh… lo siento. No era mi intención.

No quiso ahondar la situación y se entretuvieron con nuevos patrocinadores mientras veía a los otros patinadores disfrutando del evento. Por lo menos ese chico moreno (¿era de Taiwan?), parecía muy feliz sacándose selfie con todo el mundo. Hasta les pidió una a ellos que con gusto aceptaron. Parecía muy animado para haber acabado de sexto lugar. De hecho, se veía más feliz que él siendo el ganador.

El evento no tardó en acabar y Chris con Víctor se encontraron en el hotel. Antes de decidir bajar, Chris lo había embaucado con un polvo rápido que Víctor aceptó de muy buena gana. Ya ni recordaba la última vez que había tenido sexo, y Chris no fue precisamente dulce. Enojado por lo que había ocurrido antes, no tardó en hacérselo saber y Víctor no se molestó por ello.

Después de haberse bañado y vestido, salieron para el pub. Según Chris, era mejor ir a uno que no fuera de muy alto estatus, para evitar que fueran reconocidos y pasar más desapercibido. Víctor llevaba un gorro encima para ocultar su cabello de la nevada y una gruesa bufanda dando vueltas en su cuello. Siguió a Chris hasta donde le guiaba y entró sin problemas al lugar. La poca iluminación y las luces que se esparcían en la pista de baile eran suficiente para mantenerse en anonimato, algo que Víctor agradeció.

—Vamos, al menos diviértete aquí —dijo, palmeándole el muslo a Víctor mientras este reía sin mucho esfuerzo. Era ridículo él como se sentía: deprimido por haber ganado—. O te dí tan duro que ahora no puedes bailar. —La proposición de Chris le hizo rodar los ojos y soltar una carcajada.

—Vamos, Chris, claro que no. —Expresó sin pena—. Además, es raro que seas el activo. ¿Qué pasó hoy? —El otro encogió los hombros.

—Te estabas tardando en tomar una decisión y yo estaba enojado. Nada que una buena follada no pudiera resolver. Entonces, ¿te vienes a bailar o te quedas aquí?

—Ve tu primero, yo tomaré un par de tragos antes de bajar.

Así hicieron. Chris, llamando la atención con solo respirar, desvió la mirada de casi todo el local mientras bailaba moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Pronto se perdió en la multitud y Víctor se entretuvo en otras cosas, como en la figura de aquella mujer que dejaba poco a la imaginación con ese traje negro o el trasero de ese hombre que estaba emulando las vestimentas de una película de vaqueros. Todos atractivos a sus ojos, pero estaba pasando por algo bastante serio si era incapaz de sentir deseo.

Fue justamente lo que había pasado con Chris, cuando se desnudó y lo presionó contra la pared. Había necesitado poner de su parte para realmente funcionar, pero lo sentía todo tan insulso…

Era como si todo en la vida hubiera perdido el sabor. Como si toda la comida careciera de sal, los postres de dulce, las bebida incluso de alcohol. La sensación era tan agobiante que Víctor no sabía qué hacer con ella. De repente pensaba que lo mejor que podría estar haciendo en ese momento, en vez de intentar unirse a la euforia de la noche, era estar acostado con su caniche Makkachin, jugando con él y apartandole las orejitas. La única alegría que no había perdido su esencia.

Tras varios tragos de colores distintos, decidió bajar. Le había extrañado que Chris no lo hubiera ido a buscar, así que había ido él mismo, moviéndose ahora con soltura con la música del ambiente, intentando mimetizarse en él. La música estaba a todo dar, Víctor se sintió sonreír cuando una mujer le pasó al lado moviéndose con soltura y luego le dio una nalgada sonora. La bebida al menos había hecho su trabajo, desinhibirlo para tomar control de esa noche y hacer algo diferente.

En medio de la pista, la gente bailaba frenética y otras animaba haciendo un circulo en medio de las luces. Víctor empezó a bailar en una esquina, y fue acompañado pronto por un par de jovencitas que meneaban sus caderas y azotaban contra sus pechos y espaldas sus pechos pequeños, provocandole un calor agradable, sin llegar a ser sexual. Pidió otra bebida al mesonero que repartía y luego bebió mientras bailaba y se divertía con ese desorden que se estaba convirtiendo su cabeza. Desató un poco su camisa y las chicas ayudaron metiéndole la mano en su pecho. ¿Podría acabar teniendo sexo si estaba lo suficiente borracho? Quizás…

O eso pensó, antes de sentir el agarre fuerte en su cadera y casi trastabillar hasta dar con otro cuerpo más alto que él. Víctor alzó la mirada, echándola atrás cuando notó el picor de la barba de Chris contra su sien.

—Mira que aquí estabas. Pensé me habías dejado sólo en la fiesta. —Víctor se removió inquieto cuando la mano de su amigo se metió solo un poco bajo el pantalón. Las chicas que estaban con él se alejaron—. Estoy seguro que ni estabas pensando en protegerte, ¿no, cabeza hueca?

Chris sacó su mano, dejándolo a mitad de camino para una nueva erección. Víctor tuvo que pasarse una mano a su cabeza mareada, y su amigo lo ayudó a pararse mejor. Parecía que sus intenciones solo habían sido el espantar al dúo de chicas que estaban dispuesto a desnudarlo allí mismo y que él no hubiera detenido.

—¿Trajiste condón? —Víctor empezó a buscar entre su saco y el pantalón, sin encontrar nada más que su identificación. Chris refunfuñó—. ¿En serio, Víctor? Mira… —Y le metió uno en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Esto por si acaso, pero mejor quedate al lado. No sé que tienes amigo, pero definitivamente no es propio de tí ser tan descuidado.

Víctor le sonrió, sin ánimos de hablar de lo que tenía porque ni él mismo era capaz de saberlo. Solo era una sensación que estaba allí, manchando todo, pero sin doler. Sólo… existía, y el hecho de no poder obviar su existencia se estaba convirtiendo en algo molesto. Chris pudo insistir, pero luego hubo una mayor algarabía y ambos hombres giraron su mirada al lado, donde la pista se abría mientras se veía a un par de personas bailar con euforia.

—Parece que algo encendió la pista. Vamos a averiguar un rato.

Víctor se dejó hacer, caminando al lado de Chris para ver de dónde venía la euforia. Como la mayoría eran jovencitos de unos veinte años, no tuvieron problemas con su altura el ver lo que pasaba en el medio. Un chico estaba bailando con soltura con otro tres más, en lo que parecía un duelo de baile donde las chicas estaban eufóricas. Chris soltó un chiflido y Víctor abrió sus ojos más, emocionandose por la soltura y sensualidad que agitaba el chico de rasgos asiáticos. Cuando acabó, venciendo a los otros dos con suma facilidad, no dudo en caminar así de mareado como estaba buscando quien lo desafiaba ahora.

—¿Qué es esto? —Se dijo interesado y uno de los que estaban al lado de ellos explicó que estaba retando a gente a bailar y que realmente lo hacía muy bien—. Oh… es interesante. ¡Yo te reto!

El chico tomó el reto y Chris se retiró el saco de encima, quedando en una camisa negra ajustada y sus vaqueros que enmarcaba bien sus figuras. El chico estaba tan borracho que Chris se sorprendió de que no se cayera en el intento de dar tres pasos. Victor pensó exactamente lo mismo. El chico se echaba el cabello atrás mientras lo esperaba en el medio de la pista, y fue mayor la agarabía cuando la música sensual sonó y Chris mostró sus dotes sensuales, moviendo sus caderas mientras su cuerpo se retorcía al paso de sus manos libidinosas sobre su cuerpo. Mayor sorpresa cuando el improvisado bailarín hizo casi lo mismo. El duelo de sensualidad dejaba en claro que el chico no sólo era muy sensual, sino que bailaba como un experto.

Cuando los dos se unieron a bailar, Víctor estaba seguro que más de uno estaba sintiendo calor. Las manos de Chris no tardaron ni se preocuparon por pedir permiso cuando las pasaba por la espalda y el pecho del chico, con la camisa que ya le colgaba solo de los hombros. Y el asiático hizo lo mismo, sacando suspiros de más de una que hubieran querido estar allí.

—¡Victor, Dios, tienes que bailar con él! —Dijo exaltado y contento, ya hasta sonrojado por la libidinosa frescura del chico que ahora se alejaba y pedía un nuevo contrincante y un nuevo trago, que de inmediato le dieron.

—¿Qué crees que hable? —Preguntó Víctor, bien entusiasmado con la idea de bailar con el chico que hasta se había metido en el círculo para ver que les tocaría. Pero el bailarín hablaba en otro idioma que nadie entendía, más que por las mímicas.

—Quien sabe: coreano, chino, japonés. —Chris encogió sus hombros—. ¿Importa ahora? Al menos que estés pensando en invitarlo al hotel. Parece turista.

—Después de bailar, quizás.

Chris soltó un silbido mientras era Víctor ahora quien dejaba su saco en aquellas manos. La música que pusieron era algo tropical, Víctor no lograba identificar si era samba, salsa o merengue, pero de inmediato comenzó a moverse y le sorprendió lo bien que estaba bailando el chico frente a él. Sin necesidad de tocar, ambos estaban haciendo posiciones estúpidas y pasos ridículos ya que ninguno sabía cómo demonios se bailaba ese ritmo. Pero la euforia de ser observados así como el alcohol, ayudaba a que pudieran mitigar la vergüenza y seguir haciéndolo.

Chris no dejó de aplaudir, sin pensar en la idea de tomar fotografìas de ese momento, tampoco fue que las luces ayudaran. Víctor no se conformó con una pieza, sino que lo agarró para seguir bailando hasta acapararlo y la cosa se puso incluso más surreal cuando las canciones de años cincuenta aparecieron y los dos malditamente borrachos estaban imitando a Elvis Presley. Todo hubiera seguido así, en un ambiente de festividad, si no fuera porque el turista se desmayó en media pista, alzando las alarmas de todos.


	3. El bailarín deprimido.

**_San Petersburgo, Enero 2016_ **

Los ingredientes para una depresión estaba allí: paquetes de comida chatarra, un desorden en su casa y una pequeña pero significativa acumulación de grasa en su abdomen. Por el momento, no era que a Yuuri pudiera preocuparse demasiado, porque estaba pasando por pequeños arranques de ansiedad cada vez que tenía que pensar en que debía pararse, tomar su morral para ir al salón y tener que enfrentar a Irina.

Todo salió tan mal, pero tan mal…

No sólo había sido rechazado, sino que ella al no tener noticias de él en toda la mañana siguiente, se disculpó y decidió irse sola a San Petersburgo, creyendo que era Yuuri quien la había evitado. Cuando corrió para tratar de alcanzarla, en pijama y con la cabeza hecha un nido, el hotel ya le había confirmado la salida. Y cuando intentó buscar el móvil para llamarle, este se descargó.

Y claro, era entendible… ¿Quién iba a pensar que él estuvo llorando toda la maldita noche?

Con la ansiedad a mil y frustrado, pasó el resto de la tarde lamentándose y dando vueltas en la cama, hasta que la noche decidió que al menos disfrutaría de esa noche en Sochi. Al menos bailaría. A Yuuri le gustaba bailar y cuando se encontraba en esos niveles de estrés, cualquier baile sería suficiente para calmarlo. Así que se llevó la mejor ropa que tenía, dispuesto a beber muchos cócteles hasta tener el valor de ir a la pista y bailar.

Pero se pasó de cócteles y entre el calor, la energía que agotaba y el mal comer que tuvo durante todo el día, todo sumó para que se descompensara en la pista, según los testigos. Cuando despertó estaba en un hospital y con Lilia saliendo corriendo de San Petersburgo a Sochi por su culpa. Estaba que se moría de la vergüenza.

Por supuesto, el regaño de quien era su institutriz en Rusia no tardó y Yuuri literal había querido hundirse más en la camilla, si eso fuera posible. Regresó con ella, quien lucía tan preocupada y enojada como una madre, y no sintió que hubiera dicho suficientes Lo siento.

Claro, no explicó que estaba deprimido, ni comentó sobre su infructuoso intento de declararse a la mujer que amaba y que luego por eso había terminado en un pub. No quería verse más patético de lo que ya aparentaba.

Pero ahora sentía el peso de la culpa. Los ensayos ya habían empezado y él estaba allí, metido en su cama, abrazando a su enorme Vicchan mientras pensaba que no quería ir y que en cualquier momento tendría que hacerlo. Tendría que enfrentarlos y no podía tardar más.

Quizás si lo dejaba para mañana…

Vicchan… Su enorme caniche era su única compañía (y parecía que permanecería así por mucho tiempo) desde que llegó a San Petersburgo. Estando a solas, la dueña del edificio donde estaba arrendado había tenido un enorme problema cuando su hija le había dado a dos caniches para que diera a adoptar. Apenas Yuuri lo vio, pensó en Víctor, quien para ese momento se había convertido en el favorito en el patinaje y ya venía siguiendo no sólo su carrera sino todos los detalles de su vida, cosa fácil en Rusia. Así que al ver el caniche y pensar en él, le puso el nombre de Vicchan. Por fortuna, casi nadie lo relacionaba.

Había enviado montones de fotos a Japón en compañía de su perro: corriendo con él, durmiendo con él, mirándolo dormir en su nuevo cojín... Vicchan era juguetón, travieso y sumamente amoroso, y pese a todo, lograba obedecerle. Cuando Yuuri llegaba de la danza, sin importar cuan agotado estaba siempre lo llevaba a pasear y a mirar a la gente pasar. Hablaba con él como si pudiera contestarle.

Esa rutina se había acabado desde que decidió que era mejor hundirse en la miseria. Ahora Vicchan aunque estaba acostado al lado de él, chillaba y muchas veces corría a la puerta para rasparla.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro cuando Vicchan levantó su cabeza debajo de su brazo y ladró en reconocimiento. Pronto salió de su cama y comenzó a corretear hasta la puerta, ladrando animado. Yuuri imaginó que se trataría de la casera, y su intuición parecía no fallar al escuchar el toque de la puerta. Casi se arrastró por la cama, con el rostro hinchado de dormir y la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez en donde había dejado sus lentes.

Estaba hecho un desastre… empezaba a sentirlo y a molestarle, pero aún no llegaba a esa fase de reconocimiento y decisión con la que solía abandonar esos bajones. Arrastró sus pies y se echó la funda encima, porque moría de frío, para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla sin siquiera preguntar.

Se atragantó. La figura de Lilia Baranovskaya apareció frente a él con el ceño fruncido, la actitud férrea y la sensación de quererlo hundir en uno de los infiernos de Dante. Su cuerpo se crispó de sólo reconocer la mirada de ira implacable de la Prima Ballerina de Rusia, la mujer más famosa en el ballet, la misma que Minako, pese a su reconocida carrera admiraba.

Recordaba cuando llegó a Japón, avanzando con paso firme entre todos los jóvenes del elenco de cascanueces para acercarse a él y mirarlo como si fuera un bicho raro. Le tocó la cara, le miró los dientes, probó su elasticidad contra la pared más cerca y Yuuri se había sentido un insecto. Pero entonces ella dijo: sirve. Y de allí, entre la sorpresa de sus maestros de ballet y sus padres, inició un proceso que lo había llevado a Rusia, a la prestigiosa academia de Bolshoi donde estaba desarrollando su talento.

Todo había sido tan rápido…

Los ojos verdes de Lilia se mantuvieron fijos en él, esperando alguna respuesta que no llegó. Yuuri había olvidado cómo hablar.

—Katsuki Yuuri. —Era de las pocas en Rusia que decía bien su nombre, en el orden que se usaba en Japón—. ¿Me dejarás aquí parada en la puerta, Katsuki?

Avergonzado hasta la coronilla, renegó y le dio paso, cerrando la puerta cuando la mujer se detuvo dignamente en el centro de su pequeña sala. No tenía muchos muebles; el sofá había sido regalado por la encargada de los apartamentos y la mesa la había comprado al llegar. Yuuri no tenía un sentido de pertenencia con Rusia, por lo cual no se había esforzado para convertir ese lugar en un hogar.

—Yo… no he limpiado —dijo avergonzado, mientras miraba con terror como Vicchan estaba olisqueando las zapatillas de Lilia. La mujer solo movió su labio, con desidia, antes de mirarle a los ojos.

—Tampoco te has bañado. Ve. Te estaré esperando.

La voz de Lilia tenía una particular entonación que sin esforzarse, podía sonar como una orden. Una que Yuuri no se atrevería a desobedecer. Así que en silencio, y tras una ligera inclinación, fue a hacer lo que ella le dijo y se dirigió hasta su baño para tomarse una ducha rápida y aparecer presentable ante ella. De verdad no quería que lo notara en ese estado miserable, auto compadeciéndose por lo que no pudo ser con Irina. Pero entendía que ya poco podía hacer para ocultar su sentir, más cuando sabía que ya no podría seguir huyendo de los ensayos. Así que al salir vestido a enfrentar a Lilia, comprendía que no podía retrasarlo más.

Ella, muy elegantemente, estaba sentada en el mueble con su espalda recta y su rostro serio. Yuuri titubeó un poco antes de sentarse a su lado y apretar sus dedos entre las piernas. Lucía cabizbajo, porque no tenía la cara para enfrentarse a Lilia y hacerle ver lo arrepentido que estaba. Tampoco para poderle explicar las razones de su eventual abandono.

—Dime Yuuri —Inició ella, con un tono comedido—. ¿Has desistido de tu sueño? —El chico renegó, hundiendo su cabeza al sentirse aún más avergonzado por el tono condescendiente de Lilia—. Estás cerca de lograrlo, eres de mis mejores estudiantes y puedo decir sin vergüenza que el mejor intérprete que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Y mira...

—Lo lamento mucho…

—No me interesan tus disculpas, Katsuki. —Yuuri podría hundirse más, si el sofá se lo permitía—. Quiero que regreses, bajes los kilos que hayas subido y demuestres que eres un hombre. Un hombre no sólo para confesarte sino para escuchar un no por respuesta.

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en el bailarín, quien sin saber que decir, le miró a los ojos como si acabara de darse cuenta que Lilia lo sabía todo. Se sentía avergonzado, pero aún más sorprendido por las certeras palabras de la mujer, quien sin mutar la expresión de su rostro lo seguía mirando con determinación.

—Irina me ha contado todo. —Oh Dios, no podía ser más vergonzosos aún. Yuuri dibujó una expresión de tribulación mientras bajaba la mirada—. Está bastante preocupada por tí.

—Lo lamento, en serio…

—Ya te hice saber lo poco que me importan tus excusas ahora, Katsuki. —El chico bajó la mirada y apretó sus manos contra los muslos, angustiado con todo el peso de lo que había ocurrido. Lilia no estaba siendo gentil pero era su forma de preocuparse por el elenco, como si fuera una madre estricta pero sobreprotectora. Yuuri para ese momento, sentía eso mismo, el regaño que muy pocas veces su verdadera madre se atrevió a dar.

—¿Le dijo lo que ocurrió en Sochi? —La mujer sólo renegó, y luego respondió negativamente al notar que Yuuri no había subido su mirada—. Yo en verdad… pensé...

Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas de nuevo y su vista había quedado bloqueada por el dolor. Se sentía miserable, y además del rechazo, estaba el peso de la preocupación que había generado y lo imbécil que se sentía por no poder ser un poco más fuerte. Sus sollozos resonaron suaves pero sentidos, profundos porque así era que se sentía la herida. Había sido humillante lo que había sentido, no se había atrevido a hacerlo antes y la respuesta no era la que esperaba. Sentir que solo podía ser visto como un amigo y no nada más, pese a sus esfuerzo, era un golpe no solo a su ego sino a su hombría. Yuuri se sentía mal por muchas razones, y lo peor era darse cuenta que ni siquiera eran razones por entero válidas.

Se pasó el antebrazo bajo su nariz y pronto sintió la mano de Lilia sobre su cabello, como un mudo acto de consuelo. Fue inevitable no apoyarse contra el hombro de la mujer buscando más de ese alivio que se prolongó más de lo que hubiera calculado. Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, sólo percibió la caricia maternal de Lilia, quien no mudaba su rostro férreo, pero en cuya mirada se encontraba un candor que le hacía sentir acompañado. Ella le extendió un pañuelo y Yuuri no tardó en usarlo.

—La querías mucho… —Afirmó, y Yuuri asintió en respuesta—. Eres de mis mejores alumnos, pero al mismo tiempo, el de corazón más frágil. —Ella le sujetó del rostro, provocando que los ojos marrones e hinchados le miraran. Yuuri podía ver ese vehemente fuego en la mirada verde de Lilia, que tanto admiraba, por mucho que algunos consideraran que la mujer era una bruja. Yuuri podía ver dentro de ella tanta bondad que le llenaba—. Pero tienes que ser más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, Yuuri. El destino está al frente y eres capaz de tomarlo, hacerlo tuyo. Cosas como estas no son más que distracciones. Si algo no te hace fuerte para seguir tu sueño, desechalo.

Sonaba tan duro, se escuchaba tan cruel, y sin embargo Yuuri no pudo darle más que la razón. La mujer se levantó del sofá mientras Yuuri recuperaba el aliento, y con el pañuelo en manos, simplemente se quedó esperando por la nueva orden de ella.

—Necesito a mi bailarín estrella mañana en la clase. Iniciaras de nuevo tu dieta y tendrás que hacer tres horas más de ejercicio para recuperar tu peso ideal.

—Sí.

—Si no, perderás tu papel estelar en la próxima producción.

—Me encargaré de mantener mi papel. —Lilia dirigió la mirada a Yuuri, cuando éste la alzó con una seguridad apabullante. La sonrisa complacida de la prima ballerina fue su única respuesta.

Cuando ella abandonó el pequeño departamento, los ojos de Yuuri se dirigieron a Vicchan, quien se apresuró a subirse al mueble para sentarse y llenar de lamidas las mejillas aún húmedas de Yuuri. No pudo evitar reír por la muestra de cariño de su mascota, y agitó su pelaje, recibiendo con cariño el consuelo de su perro.

—Vicchan, tendrás que acompañarme a correr temprano. —El ladrido de Vicchan fue la única respuesta, pero fue suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a todos los que le dieron la oportunidad a esta premisa. Es un fic que se me antojó hacer luego de despertar con la idea, y la vi tan clara que no quise desperdiciarla. Tenía tiempo queriendo escribir un Victuuri que me endulce la vida en un universo donde no sufran lo de Matryoshka.
> 
> Además, que quiero jugar con varias cosas del canon. Veremos muchos hechos paralelos y me gusta porque, hasta donde lo tengo escrito (7 capítulos), empiezan a haber paralelismos interesantes y todo parece encajar. Es divertido y la sensación es alucinante, al menos para mí que lo escribo. Espero puedan sentirlo igual.
> 
> De nuevo, gracias por su apoyo y el domingo estaré dejando el siguiente capítulo, de nuevo viendo a Vitya :3 ¿Qué creen que sea su vida después de Sochi y sin video de patinador japonés en puertas?


	4. La leyenda pensativa

_San Petersburgo, Abril 2016_

El fin de la temporada llegó y Víctor obtuvo todos los premios en los que se había presentado, tanto la Copa Europea como la World Champion, y al final, compitió con el resto del grupo en el trofeo de equipos que, con absurda facilidad, terminó llevándose Rusia. Tras una temporada de éxitos, la prensa no dejaba de alabar la capacidad de Victor para obtener todas las medallas que pretendía, pero era evidente que para sus fans no pasaría desapercibida esa última rueda de prensa, donde al preguntarle que tendría preparado para la siguiente temporada, Víctor sólo había frotado su barbilla y mirado a un lado sin ninguna idea.

Se había convertido en Trending Topic: ¿Víctor Nikiforov estaba con fallo de inspiración?

Jamás su rostro había sido tan elocuente.

Por supuesto que los rumores se disiparon cuando Víctor mismo publicó en su instagram que ya se estaba preparando para la nueva temporada y que además le crearía un programa a Yuri Plisetsky para su debut como senior. Aquello había iniciado revuelos en las redes, en especial por ser acompañado por unos quince segundos de su nueva coreografía para el programa corto: Eros.

De ese modo, Víctor había podido acallar las habladurías y los intentos de los medios por saber si ya pensaba retirarse. No tenía esa idea, pero debía admitirse que estaba perdiendo el norte en todo lo que lo llevaba a competir. Que a veces se levantaba de la cama, con Makkachin al lado, preguntándose que lo seguía moviendo. Que lo empujaba a la pista, que lo hacía volver al hielo. ¿Qué estaba esperando para el futuro?

—Vitya, ha sido suficiente. —Indicó Yakov, observándolo con severidad tras verlo cubrir la rutina de su nuevo tema, Eros. Víctor no hizo nada para desobedecerlo, así que regresó a la pista y escuchó la orden para que Yuri, el joven patinador, entrara a ella—. Lo has hecho muy bien. Este programa será perfecto para la temporada.

Víctor calló y sólo secó su sudor usando la toalla que tenía en sus manos. Georgi estaba también armando su propio programa, pero Mila no dejaba de comentar que era ridículo que quisiera inspirarlo en su ex novia, que no lo merecía y que debería cambiarlo. Entre los regaños de la mujer, Georgi seguía fiel, con esa necesidad de hacerlo de Annya. A Víctor poco o nada podía interesarle.

Todo a su alrededor estaba adquiriendo colores grises, y fastidiado, se sentó en la banca para revisar las últimas publicaciones. Christofer mostraba que su programa sería más "eros" que el de Víctor, y él no pudo evitar desviar los ojos y renegar. Sabía que superar el eros de Christofer no sería fácil, quizás era lo único que parecía interesante de la temporada, pero la ausencia de un tema libre todavía pesaba.

Agape pretendía hacerlo, antes de que Yuri con una patada le recordara que había una promesa que debía cumplir. Y como Yuri pidió Eros, le entregó Agapé para ver si así al menos se obligaría a atender sus consejos.

Con desinterés, observó los pasos de Yuri que pese a repetir exactamente lo mismo que le había mostrado, carecía de todo tipo de sensibilidad. Era mecánico, sin fuerza, sin gracia, carecía de belleza y se convertía en una mala imitación de sus movimientos, irritándolo. Empezaba a fruncir el ceño y escuchó a Yakov pedirle que lo repitiera porque no lograba expresar nada. Yuri gruñó como gato.

—¿Vitya, algo que quieras corregirle? —Victor enarcó una ceja mirando a su entrenador. Podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos claros, pero era incapaz de darle palabras a lo que estaba sintiendo. Simplemente renegó.

La pulsante mirada de Yakov quería convidarlo a hablar, pero Víctor no tenía nada que decir. Sólo esperaba su turno para practicar, con desencanto, moviendo su pierna cruzada mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la pista sin ninguna motivación. Yakov suspiró, alterado.

—Vitya. —Como algo fuera de lo común, su entrenador se sentó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Víctor llevaba la botella de agua a sus labios—. Me preocupas. No siento que estés aquí.

—Estoy aquí, Yakov.

—No, no estás. Estás carente de motivación, pátinas como si fuera una obligación. No siento que lo estés disfrutando.

Víctor resopló pero no tenía mucho que contestar al respecto. Aún siguiendo los consejos de su entrenador y estarse viendo con el psicólogo del equipo, no sentía que hubiera mejora alguna. No había descubierto nada importante, no se trataba de nada traumático del pasado, simplemente estaba pensando que el mañana estaba difuso y había perdido toda gana de vivir. Era como estar estancado, como si ya no hubiera más escalones que subir, como si ya hubiera llegado a la cima y todo lo que veía era sencillamente aburrido.

Soltó el aire y se levantó tras dejar la botella de agua en la banca y azotar el paño contra su espalda. Yakov lo miró con gesto de preocupación.

—Quizás sólo necesite una tarde de compras. O ir al cine, o al teatro.

—Unas vacaciones, quizás. —Concedió—. Puedes visitar a tus padres en una semana.

—Quizás.

Yuri acabó con su interpretación y se veía tan incómodo con el programa que Víctor bufó. Salió de la pista irritado, tan cansado de ejecutar la rutina y encontrarla ante sus ojos insulza y completamente contraria a él.

—Este programa es asqueroso. —Rezongó el adolescente y recibió de inmediato una reprimenda de Yakov, quien le decía que debía ser más agradecido con el trabajo de Víctor. Yuri volvió a renegar, como si fuese un niño pequeño no contento con el nuevo juguete—. Además, ¿el maldito anciano que va a saber de "amor ágape"? No me jodan con eso.

—¡Yura! —Víctor se quitó los protectores de los patines mientras escuchaba el regaño de Yakov.

—Déjalo Yakov, el programa está hecho para ganar. Si yo lo hiciera, seguramente ganaría. —La petulancia de su voz no la cubrió con una falsa condescendencia. Yuri respondió con una mirada furibunda, mientras lo quería atropellar con sus ojos verdes—. Pero quizás desperdiciara mi programa.

—¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Te ganaré y tendrás que verme debajo en el podio!

—¡Basta los dos! —Victor le sonrió con altanería y Yuri casi gruñe. Yakov tuvo que pasar su mano por la calva, cansándose del humor de esos dos—. Ambos deben preocuparse de su programa libre. Vitya, ¿cómo vas con eso?

—Ya lo estoy trabajando. —Mentira. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer y estaba empezando a frustrarse porque sabía que había algo peor que no tener el programa

—Apresúrate con eso. —Exigió, soltando el aire—. Yura, ya tengo tu programa libre. Seguro también te ayudará para mejorar tu programa Ágape. —El chico prestó atención, mientras bebía de su botella de agua—. Lilia Baranovskaya lidera la escuela Bolshoi y es la mejor coreógrafa que conozco. Le he pedido que se encargue de tu programa y por lo que me dijo, ya está listo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué ella? —Criticó el chiquillo y Víctor se rió.

—¿En serio, Yakov? ¿Tu ex? ¿Algún modo para reconquistarla? —El hombre enrojeció mientras Yuri casi se ahoga con el trago de agua. Al menos Víctor hallaba una dosis de diversión haciendo precisamente eso.

—¡Vitya! —La risa de Víctor inundó la pista—. ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Deberías también apoyarte en ella si tienes problema con tu programa!

—¡Como que ex!

—¡No es tu problema! —Reclamó Yakov ya con las orejas moradas—. ¡Ya tiene tu programa y más vales que le hagas caso!

—Es una mujer insufrible pero talentosa, espero que sepas aprovecharlo.

Y dicho eso, Víctor retomó el centro de la pista e inició de nuevo su práctica, abandonando a los otros dos en su discusión.

Víctor volvió a practicar la secuencia de pasos, recordando la música en su mente mientras intentaba hallar eso que quería demostrar a través de sus movimientos. No podía. Eros trataba de saber el encanto de sí mismo, de la confianza, de la seducción apasionante con la que ese casanova del pueblo buscaba atrapar las miradas para luego irse. Víctor quería demostrarlo, quería meterse en el papel, pero carecía de pasión.

De eso se trataba, Víctor carecía de pasión.

No tenía deseos de conquistar nada, porque ya todo lo tenía. No sentía esfuerzo para seducir a nadie, porque lo haría con solo dar su nombre. Era como si todo estuviera al alcance de sus manos: el triunfo, el talento, las medallas, los hombres y las mujeres, y ya se hubiera cansado el tomar sin luchar. No sentía que hubiera algo más allá de simplemente desear y poseer, y Eros aunque fluía por su experiencia, carecía de todo lo que él quería interpretar.

Era gris… absolutamente gris.

¿Cuando había llegado a algo así? ¿Cuando su vida se había convertido en ese sin sentido? Ni siquiera podía interpretar a Eros pensando en el sexo, en el deseo y el placer, porque incluso el sexo había dejado de tener ese sabor a prohibido, a estimulante, a fuego. Y mientras en las redes todos imaginaban lo terriblemente sensual que sería su programa Eros, él lo sentía… completamente insulso.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Distraído, no se percató que en su trayectoria estaba un compañero y tropezaron, cayendo ambos aparatosamente al hielo tras haber chocado de espalda. No fue algo grave, pero definitivamente armó demasiado ruido. Víctor logró levantarse y ayudó a Georgi hacerlo tras disculparse, mientras Yakov gritaba eufórico y algunos compañeros se acercaban al sitio del colapso. Ambos podían caminar y no hubo golpes en la cabeza, solo un par de raspones.

—¡Vitya! ¡Ve a descansar ahora! —Victor supo que la culpa de la colisión había sido suya, por distraído. Suspiró y le dio la razón a Yakov. Quizás necesitaba descansar ya. Tras disculparse con su compañero, tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a los vestidores, antes de ser tomado del brazo por Yakov—. Te doy una semana para que te despejes.

Había entendido la orden. No lo quería en una semana en la pista. Víctor dejó salir el aire y asintió, sin decir más. No era que pudiera hacer mucho en esos días con su estado de ánimo actual.

¿Qué haría en esa semana?

Víctor caminó sin rumbo entre las calles de San Petersburgo y sintió la suave nevada cayendo sobre él. Podría buscar viajar a un país que no hubiera visitado. Ir a una playa, comer a gusto todo lo que le placiera o visitar alguna pasarela de moda en Europa. Incluso visitar Barcelona, o buscar algún evento cultural interesante en un país extranjero. Víctor tenía todo el dinero para poder gastarlo como le placiera, y precisamente por eso, cualquiera de esas cosas resultaban insípidas.

Ya había probado tanto, ya había logrado tanto, que la vida había perdido la aventura de ser. Con una sensación de estar perdiendo su tiempo caminó entre las calles sin detenerse, tropezando con algunos que a veces lo reconocían y se detenían, pero que él no observaba. Siguió caminando e incluso viendo los escaparates de las tiendas, tratando de encontrar algo que le llamara la atención, pero al final terminó metiéndose en una panadería cualquiera y pidiendo un chocolate. Salió con el envase caliente entre sus manos y algo lo intrigó.

La figura de un enorme perro que por un momento creyó era Makkachin, estaba al otro lado de la carretera, con su correa sujeta a un poste. Estaba con su lengua afuera y esperando quieto, mientras movía ansioso su cola. Víctor sólo pudo pensar en su mascota y en lo sola que debía sentirse en su departamento.

—Debería apresurarme. Makkachin me espera.

Y sin embargo, no se movió. Se quedó allí con la mirada en aquel enorme perro, hasta que alguien llegó por él, con una bolsa de papel en sus manos y cubierto de pies a cabezas. Tenía tantos abrigos que parecía una graciosa bola de estambre. Incluso con su tapabocas y los lentes, era imposible verle nada. Lo vio tomar la correa del poste y caminar al sentido contrario, con su perro obedientemente siguiéndole el paso.

Victor acabó haciendo lo mismo. No hubo ningún motivo para detenerse y observarlos, no hubo una razón lógica para sentirse de alguna manera obligado a esperar y mirar. No hubo nada especial, no existió un destello. Víctor fue por su mascota encerrada en el departamento con una única inspiración: caminar con ella. Como si eso fuera todo lo que le dejó aquel simple encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Decidí actualizar a esta hora porque quiero participar en un evento de fic en Wattpad y necesito cinco capítulos publicados. Ahora en el mediodía subiré el quinto, así que quería ir adelantando. A partir del quinto, publicaré dos caps por semana, uno el miércoles y otro el sábado. Así que nos veríamos en esas fechas.
> 
> ¿Qué les parece los paralelismos? Estoy buscando mantener los eventos que no deberían cambiar por el cambio de Yuuri igual: entre ellos los programas y por supuesto la participación de Yuri Plisetsky. También tendrá algo de protagonismo en esta historia.
> 
> Aviso que en esta historia el enamoramiento surgirá lentamente, así que espero que disfruten todos los pequeños pasos que darán los dos.


	5. El bailarín de modelo

**San Petersburgo, Abril 2016**

Yuuri debía admitir que desde que eso ocurría, las prácticas eran más divertidas. Le estaba costando mantener la cara seria, más cuando sus compañeras no podían dejar de reírse entre sus manos y lanzar miraditas divertidas hacía el objeto de su entretenimiento.

Los regaños de Lilia eran fuertes y voraces, sin dejar de ser estricta y firme en sus apreciaciones. Y tenía toda la razón: podría ser la estrella de la categoría Junior, podría conocer toda la técnica del baile, podría tener una elasticidad fascinante, pero carecía de toda emoción y verlo era como ver un juguete de palo moviéndose sin forma.

Y lo mejor era verle la cara a Yuri Plisetsky cuando le ordenaba que debía tener la belleza de una prima ballerina, prácticamente era como una ofensa a él. La gracia de su programa a Allegro Appassionato se basaba en la belleza de sus movimientos, y para ello debería dejar de moverse como un robot programado.

Lilia volvió a regañarlo, ordenándole a repetir los movimientos. Yuuri se la sabía por qué Lilia lo había usado como modelo no sólo para desarrollar la coreografía, sino para demostrarsela a Yuri. Este groseramente ni siquiera lo dejó presentarse y apenas la acabó casi lo empujó para repetirla él. Desde ese momento, Yuuri sólo lo observaba fallar estrepitosamente y disfrutaba muy internamente su suplicio.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —Reclamó Lilia, renegando firmemente con su rostro—. ¡Hasta los fideos de esta mañana tenían más gracia! —La cara de fastidio del chiquillo provocó un par de sonrisitas. Yuuri ya estaba fallando en su esfuerzo por no reírse—. Ve a hacer estiramientos de nuevo. Chicas, vuelvan a sus sitios y practiquen su rutina.

Yuuri bajó su pie derecho de la barra y observó al niño ir de mala gana a la barra a hacer sus ejercicios de estiramientos. Se hubiera acercado a darle un par de consejos pero recordaba los gritos que había recibido de ese niño cuando quiso ayudarlo. Le dijo que no sabría nada porque no era un patinador, que seguro era un mediocre en mallas y que por supuesto, no tenía ningún premio como él a corta edad. Irina, con la que había recuperado comunicación, se había acercado a defenderlo mientras Yuuri había decidido ignorarlo.

En verdad no valía la pena.

Las chicas terminaron la rutina y luego le tocaba a Yuri retomar con sus prácticas. Yuuri esperaba, simplemente porque le gustaba estar allí y practicar en cada momento que tenía, además que era el apoyo de Lilia si quería demostrar alguna parte de aquella coreografía.

Como pasó anteriormente, Yuri se movía sin gracia, sin soltura. Yuuri empezaba a pensar que quizás no le gustaba el baile, que se sentía completamente ajeno con el programa y así no lograría sacarle provecho. Era una lástima, porque la coreografía de Lilia era preciosa.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Exclamó la mujer, mirando con desaprobación los primeros pasos—. ¡Es terrible, no he visto algo tan terrible como eso! ¿Acaso no has visto cómo debes moverte? ¡Esto carece de toda belleza! ¡Es terrible!

Yuuri debía admitir que siempre era intimidante cuando Lilia tomaba ese tono de voz, pero no sentía lastima por el adolescente. Por muchos que se detuviera con la cabeza gacha y sus puños blancos de presión.

—¡Yuuri!

—¿Eh? —Por estar distraído mirando al chico, lo había agarrado de sorpresa el llamado. Los ojos de Lilia sobre él eran firmes y daban una orden comprensible—. Muéstrale a este niño malcriado como es que se debe bailar.

—Joder, ¿este maldito chino extranjero? —Yuuri soltó el aire mientras se dirigía al centro del salón—. ¡Yo tengo más sabor que este infeliz!

—¡Yuri Plisetsky, al menos que quieras que esta sea la última vez que puedas estar aquí, mide tus palabras! ¡Katsuki Yuuri es uno de mis mejores alumnos, sus movimientos son belleza y fortaleza en uno solo! Deberías mirarlo bien y aprender de él.

Irina se dirigió hacía el reproductor para volver a retroceder la música. Yuuri se puso en posición y al iniciar la melodía, comenzó a danzar con la pasión que le despertaba.

Allegro Appassionato era sentirse en uno de los mejores escenarios del mundo. La orquesta resonaba con euforia y los movimientos ritmos provocaba vivir envueltos en fuego. Yuuri saltaba con gracia y sus pies se movían con velocidad y fuerza, sin perder la belleza de sus pasos. Sus brazos ejecutaban cada pirueta y figura con suma facilidad y sus ojos se imaginaba caminando entre llamas y pasión. Cuando la música se suavizaba, Yuuri ralentizó sus pasos y se movió como si fuera una flama suave en medio del aire, como un espíritu de fuego. La música iba tomando mayor profundidad y su cuerpo se hacía uno con el juego de las cuerdas y el viento, con la manera en que los instrumentos se sumaban a la sinfonía.

Y Yuuri podía imaginarse en un enorme escenario, siendo él solo uno con la música, ante millones de espectadores que entenderían la belleza de sus movimientos y la pasión que había impreso en cada uno de sus pasos. Los saltos que sucedieron fueron hechos con suma soltura y velocidad, Yuuri se movía con la belleza de la prima ballerina de la estrella del evento, de la principal atracción.

Cuando acabó, Yuuri buscó la mirada de orgullo de Lilia y la halló, complacida, aplaudiendo con satisfacción junto a sus demás compañeras. Los ojos de Yuri le miraron con fuego, y aunque el bailarín no podía interpretar los sentimientos en ellos, y muy a pesar de la fuerza que intentaba intimidarlo, Yuuri le regaló una sonrisa en claro desafío silencioso.

De repente, un par de suspiros se escucharon y un aplauso más lento que los otros prevaleció. Yuuri giró hacia la puerta del salón, desde donde se escuchaba, y casi se cae para atrás cuando pudo reconocer la alta figura que estaba en la puerta.

—Victor Nikiforov, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?

Yuuri se quería morir. Su rostro palideció mientras las otras chicas y un par de chicos estaban con la mirada fijas en él, todos reconociéndoles. Víctor Nikiforov, la leyenda del patinaje, una de las figuras más reconocidas de toda Rusia, estaba en ese lugar con la mirada fija en él.

—Oh, Lilia, he venido aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones obligadas a ver como iba el avance de Yuri.

—¡Vete de aquí imbécil! ¡No es tu problema! —Se escuchó el reclamo del adolescente, pero nadie le prestó atención. Mientras Víctor caminaba hacia ellos dos, su mirada seguía puesta sobre el bailarín, y Yuuri empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

Era una de las persona que más admiraba. ¿Qué cara se suponía que debía poner?

—Y he encontrado que hay otro Yuri mejor que él.

—¡Cállate idiota! —Los ánimos del chico fueron peores cuando Víctor dejó caer su mano y restregó los cabellos dorados sobre su cabeza. Yuri respondió con un manotazo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Victor Nikiforov, me importa muy poco quien seas, no permitiré que interrumpas mis ensayos. —Se alzó la mujer, con la mirada severa—. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

—Siempre tan amable, Lilia, también te extrañé.

Yuuri aprovechó la confusión para salir de la mitad del salón e irse a replegar hacia la barra y los espejos, tratando de distraerse incluso con la botella de agua. Un par de sus compañeras, incluyendo a Irina, se acercaron a él a sabiendas de su fanatismo por la estrella del patinaje.

—Dios mío, ¡es más guapo en persona! —Decía la una. Yuuri le daba la total razón.

—Y sólo él podría hablarle de esa forma a Lilia.

Y allí, mirando el reflejo del espejo, veía al alto hombre tomar la mano de Lilia y besarle el dorso, mientras la mujer lo miraba con severidad.

—¿Qué querrá?

—No sé. —Finalmente habló Yuuri—. Seguro ya sabremos.

Al alzar la mirada, notó perfectamente a donde estaban dirigiéndose esos ojos azules. Estaba puestos en él, en su espalda, y Yuuri era capaz de sentir y ver la trayectoria de esos ojos y percibir la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos. Lo peor, era saberse sonrojado, y estaba frustrado porque esa reacción era incapaz de controlarla.

—¡Bien, suficiente! —Exigió Lilia—. Yuri Plisetsky, creo que ha sido todo por hoy. Analiza lo que viste y espero que me traigas algo mejor para mañana. Yuuri, Gisselle, hagamos la escena 3 del acto I. —Ambos asintieron. Yuuri esperando ansiosamente que Víctor desapareciera del salón y dejara de mirarlo moverse—. Ustedes dos, ya pueden irse.

—Me gustaría quedarme un poco más.

Yuuri ya se había puesto en posición, a una esquina del salón mientras miraba fijamente a Gisselle. Quería distraerse por la belleza de su cabello crespo y rojo, o las pecas suaves que se asomaban en sus hombros. No quería distraerse con la mirada fija de Nikiforov sobre él.

—Victor Nikiforov, nadie te ha dado permiso para presenciar uno de mis ensayos. —La voz de Lilia seguía sonando autoritaria—. Y mira, tienes distraídas a todas mis chicas.

¡Gracias a todos los dioses que Lilia no mencionó que también a él!

Pero Víctor rió, y la risa de Víctor era como escuchar el agua caer y correr entre piedras en una mañana cantarina.

—Te confieso, Lilia, que he venido a pedirte ayuda. —Yuuri ya quería que sonara la música, que esta le llenara los oídos y éstos dejarán de estar al pendiente de todo lo que Víctor y Lilia hablaban.

—¿Ayuda? ¿A mí? Después de lo que me hiciste la última vez, ¡debería darte vergüenza Nikiforov!

—Sí, y creo que ya sé cómo puedes ayudarme. ¿Me regalas una hora con ese lindo bailarín?

—¿Qué?

La exclamación había sido al unísono. Tanto Lilia, que lo miraba con una clara expresión de alto como Yuuri, que incluso perdió la posición de su cuerpo al voltear a mirarlo. Víctor, con la mirada decidida y fulminante, había dibujado una sonrisa confiada mientras su índice acariciaba el borde de sus labios.

—Sólo una hora, ¿qué me dices,  _malysh_? —Ignoró los reclamos de Lilia, con la vista fija en Yuuri.

¿Acababa de llamarlo pequeño niño...?

—¡Victor Nikiforov! ¿Quién te crees como para pasar por encima de mí con mis bailarines? Te agradezco que te retires del salón, ¡Ya ha sido suficiente! ¡No creas que soy como Yakov al que puedes manipular a tu antojo!

—Vamos Lilia, no puedes negarlo. —Yuuri le miró fijo, aún sin creérselo, mientras Víctor invadía el centro del salón para pararse frente a él. El bailarín se mantuvo quieto, intimidado por la altura de Víctor mientras sentía una serie de sensaciones adversas.

Acababa de llamarlo niño, acababa de ofender a Lilia... acababa de ver que su ídolo se podía comportar como un auténtico cretino.

—¿Entonces,  _malysh_? —Victor enfatizó su oferta, buscando tocar con sus dedos largos la barbilla de Yuuri. En respuesta, Yuuri alzó el rostro y se echó hacia atrás, con solo un paso. Un gesto suficiente para hacerle ver que no le estaba gustando.

Y ciertamente, no le estaba agradando su actitud, ni su altanería, ni la forma en que ignoraba a Lilia como si todos tuvieran que obedecerle por el apellido. Víctor le miró sorprendido, Yuuri mismo se sentía asustado de la fuerza de voluntad que estaba sacando para hacerlo. Pero una cosa era aguantar los desplantes de un niño como Yuri Plisetsky, y otra era aguantarlos en un adulto Víctor Nikiforov.

Los ojos de Yuuri mostraron que no iba a ceder.

—Sólo si Lilia decide que usted merece esa hora de mi tiempo. —Le dijo con voz modulada, temblando por dentro pero firme por fuera.

—Y claramente no lo merece. —Lilia avanzó con su espalda recta y el rostro iracundo. Le dirigió la mirada pese a la diferencia de altura, y se posó al lado de Yuuri, para respaldarlo—. ¿Crees que te entregaré a mi mejor bailarín así como así, Nikiforov? Menos ahora, tenemos un cronograma que cumplir y él es el protagonista de la obra, así que olvídate de ese capricho. Tú siempre lo dijiste: ¡nunca necesitaste la ayuda de nadie!

Víctor dio un paso hacia atrás, con la típica sonrisa pero el arrepentimiento mudo en los ojos. Yuuri se vio obligado a bajar la mirada, sin ánimos de analizar lo que había allí aunque le resultaba evidente.

Acababa de estar frente a frente a su ídolo, acababa de sentir fuegos en las piernas, y acababa de rechazarlo tajantemente. Y para su mayor sorpresa, se sintió correcto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aquí dejo el quinto capítulo. Ya de aquí nos veremos el miércoles con la visión de nuestro Vitya. Como verán todos los capítulos estarán divididos de esa manera: uno por Yuuri y otro por Victor. Y todos serán de este estilo. Espero que les agrade la forma en que empezarán a juntarse, hay muchos paralelismos con la serie original.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, no pensé que serían tantos en tan poco tiempo :3
> 
> Y ahora, ¿podrá Víctor conseguir una hora del tiempo de Yuuri? ¿Convencerá a Lilia? ¿Que piensa Yuri del bailarín que sí puede ejecutar su programa?


	6. La leyenda curiosa

**_San Petersburgo, Abril 2016_ **

_"Solo si Lilia decide que usted merece esa hora de mi tiempo."_

Víctor no dejó de mirarlo por el corto lapso que pudo, antes de verse obligado a abandonar el salón. Yuuri, como supo que se llamaba el bailarín, había bajado la vista para concederle a Lilia todo el poder para adueñarse de la sala, cuando había sido él quien le había puesto la frontera que no debía cruzar. Y por primera vez, Víctor no sintió derecho alguno de atravesarla.

Ni siquiera las burlas de Yuri a la salida pudieron sacarlo del trance, porque precisamente eso era lo que vivía. Estaba completamente anonadado, y una parte de él incrédulo, al obtener una respuesta negativa y tajante que él no se viera en la posibilidad de replicar. Y lo peor es que no era que se hubiera rendido, no, era saber que lo que había hecho era incorrecto.

¿Quién era ese? ¿Quién?

—Pufff… ¡quita esa cara de imbécil! —Apenas lo escuchó, como un murmullo—. ¿Tanto te cuesta escuchar un  _no_ por respuesta?

—¿Quién es? —preguntó sin siquiera pensar, y Yuri torció la boca.

—Un bailarín japonés —dijo con un tono que evidenciaba desprecio, mientras con los brazos cruzados se detenía en la esquina de la calle. Víctor se fijó muy atento en la expresión que traducía todo lo contrario—. Fue traído por Lilia hace cinco años. Parece que lo adoptó. Ya había sido condecorado en Japón por sus papeles y estaba buscando entrar a la Royal, pero antes de que lo hiciera Bolshoi le dio la invitación. Katsuki Yuuri…

Eso era… ¿admiración?

—¿Sabes por que a la Royal? —Después de todo, la academia de Bolshoi era la más prestigiosa del mundo. Yuri simplemente se encogió de hombros, demasiado serio para su edad.

—Parece ser que su inspiración fue la prima ballerina de allá.

—Oye… para caerte mal sabes mucho de él. —Víctor logró lo que buscaba, que el rostro de Yuri se coloreara hasta las orejas. Pero contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, no hubo un reclamo, solo una mirada decidida que encendía los ojos verdes.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo! Es mi rival… —Víctor lo miró sin comprender—. Tiene mi programa… yo debo quitarselo.

Katsuki Yuuri… Víctor gastó la gran parte de sus horas restante de ese día acostado con su perro y mirando toda la información que pudiera de Katsuki Yuuri. En Japón no había mucho, de hecho su página de wikipedia apenas tenía lo esencial: bailarín japonés, nacido en el departamento de Saga. Era alumno de la bailarina talentosa Minako Okukawa, quien había sido condecorada en el pasado con el Prix Benous de la Danse.

¿Veintitrés años? ¡No los aparentaba! Había creído que tendría unos dieciocho años de edad. Esa carita llena de inocencia y con la honestidad de su mirada no podía ser la de un chico que solo le llevaba cuatro años. Pensándolo así, tenía sentido que se hubiera ofendido con el apodo que le había escogido. Víctor lo pensó como una de las razones que lo llevaron a negarse sin titubear.

Ya su perfil en la página de la academia de Bolshoi estaba en la lista de los bailarines principales. Las fotografías tomadas de su última interpretación habían dejado a Víctor sin aliento. Si el rostro honesto y persistente del chico le había parecido inusualmente hermoso, sus expresiones entregadas y transformadas por la pasión del baile era una avalancha para él. Vestido como el Príncipe Siegfried tenía una transformación abrumadora. Tras verlo, Víctor no pudo contener el impulso de buscar videos, cualquier retazo, cualquier pequeña muestra de lo que el chico era capaz de hacer en las tablas y su respiración se transformó.

Era pasión, pasión pura… ¿Desde cuando Lilia tenía semejante diamante en sus manos?

No era posible que no hubiera escuchado de él en todos ese tiempo. Solía gustarle el ballet y asistir a eventos, pero ahora no podía recordar la última vez que había estado en uno. Apretó sus labios mientras leía el listado de los trabajos y se asombró al ver que apenas tendría su segundo papel protagónico. El resto habían sido secundarios y de mucha menos relevancia. Parecía que Lilia estaba puliendo su hallazgo desde atrás, preparándolo para brillar y deslumbrarlos.

En su anterior papel como el príncipe Siegfried, Yuuri ya había llamado la atención de la industria de ballet en el país. Ya tenía algunos cortos artículos dedicados a él, aunque las fotos tomadas en entrevistas puntuales no destacaban la verdadera belleza de sus rasgos varoniles y sencillos, una belleza clásica y sin nada excéntrico más que el hecho de ser extranjero.

Víctor se sintió decepcionado de no haber asistido a ninguna de sus presentaciones con las que debutó; él estuvo ocupado en su temporada. Ahora, Yuuri sería el Romeo de la obra y él no podía perdérselo.

Yuuri Katsuki, el japonés que quería hacer historia en la danza sobre los tablones de Bolshoi. El artículo de esa revista ciertamente le daba justicia.

La leyenda del patinaje no tardó en buscar un blueray de aquella obra para poderla tener en casa y analizarla a consciencia. Lo que vio en Yuuri en el salón había sido como una llamarada en la cara. La pasión y la fuerza de sus movimientos, sin dejar su extrema belleza y gracia, lo convertía en un objeto de adoración ante sus ojos.

Víctor pensó que Yuuri hubiera sido un terrible rival en patinaje. Con esa belleza y esa fuerza, podría haberse convertido en una interesante competencia. Hasta le había parecido una verdadera lastima no encontrarlo en terrenos iguales, y sin embargo, no podía dejar de reconocer que en el baile él estaba sacando una terrible belleza arrolladora que no tardaría en tener a todo los jueces de ballet a sus pies.

Pasó el resto de las noches mirando la repetición de la obra del  _Lago de los cisnes_ , mientras intentaba hallar aquello que le faltaba. Durante el día, se iba al salón solo para recibir desplantes de Lilia y conformarse con ver de lejos al bailarín ensayando o Yuri fallando estrepitosamente en su empresa por quitarle el programa. Y ver de nuevo el Allegro Appasionato de su cuerpo, era como recibir las chispas y sentirlas quemar en sus mejillas. Yuuri bailaba como si estuviera envuelto en llamaradas rojas y fucsia y Víctor no podía apartarle los ojos.

No era el único: Yuri Plisetsky lo observaba con la concentración de un asesino que buscaba los puntos débiles de su víctima para acorralarlo.

Esa tarde, Yuri intentaba imitar la fuerza de Allegro Appasionato sin éxito. Víctor podía comprender que la principal limitante era su negación a comportarse como la prima ballerina y aprovechar la delicadeza de su cuerpo y facciones para emular la gracia de una dama, algo que para Yuuri parecía un hecho natural. Pese a su cuerpo más adulto, la gracia de sus movimientos no tenía nada que pudiera envidiarle a la belleza de la bailarina que ahora se elongaba con él en la otra esquina del salón. La pelirroja que era su Julieta en la obra, a los ojos de Víctor, no lograba estar a la altura de la suavidad con la que Yuuri se movía en el escenario.

Y no podía dejar de verlo, analizarlo e intentar desemascarar el misterio de la pasión que mostraba cuando bailaba, tan distinta a la timidez y tranquilidad que expresaba fuera de la música.

—Victor Nikiforov, ¿hasta cuándo piensas venir? —Escuchó la pregunta de Lilia, quien ahora observaba el programa de Yuri a su lado con la misma actitud. Víctor la miró con cuidado, ya se había dado cuenta que estaba un poco más insufrible que años atrás cuando pidió ayuda para un programa y terminó cambiándolo a su antojo sin su permiso.

—Yakov no me quiere ver hasta la próxima semana en la pista. —Lilia alzó una de sus delgadas cejas, apenas mirándole de soslayo.

—¿Qué habrás hecho para que por fin te castigue? —Victor rió con la idea.

—Chocar por andar distraido.

—Si unas de mis bailarinas chocan por distraerse por tí, juro que no volverás a tocar el salón. —Víctor puso una expresión de puro niño caprichoso, que nada hacía en Lilia.

—¿Y si hago que tu bailarín choque sí me lo puedo llevar por unas horas?

—¡Plisetsky! —La voz de mando de Lilia resonó en el salón, obviando sus palabras. Víctor solo resopló desairado—. ¡Mal, mal, todo está mal! Te quedarás al final de la mañana con Yuuri para practicarla. Descansa mientras tanto. Jóvenes, los quieros practicando el acto II, escena I. —Suspiró la mujer, antes de girar y llamarlo con un asentimiento—. Ven conmigo, Nikiforov.

Víctor supo que la cosa iba en serio por la imperturbable calma con la que Lilia salía del salón, esperándolo. Se resignó a lo que viniera y salió tras ella, con la mano en los bolsillos y al pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos.

Cuando ella se detuvo, él hizo lo mismo. El largo pasillo estaba solitario y no había más que paredes blancas y pisos lustrosos.

—Bien, Nikiforov. ¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi bailarín?

—Necesito que baile para mí. —La ceja perfilada de la mujer volvió a alzarse, ahora con un tic de característico enojo—. No me malinterprete, necesito que haga para mí mi programa.

—Tu programa…

—A Eros.

—Por favor, Víctor.

—Por favor, escuchame. —Pidió y el tono debió ser bastante convincente para que la mujer guardara silencio—. El programa lo tengo, está completo pero… no sirve. Cuando lo hago yo no sirve. Me siento Yuri intentando hacer a Allegro Appasionato. —Lilia finalmente le prestó atención.

—¿Y de qué servirá que Yuuri lo haga?

—Podré ver qué es lo que hace falta.

—Para mi es evidente qué hace falta, Nikiforov —dijo ella de forma tan abrupta que Víctor casi se vio tentado a regresar las palabras a su boca—. Amor es lo que falta. —Su propia expresión debió ser elocuente, porque Lilia se animó a explicar—. El que estés aquí en vez de en la pista ya me dice que realmente no quieres estar en ella. El Nikiforov que conozco no hubiera obedecido esta orden de Yakov.

Ante su silencio, Lilia consideró que ya había hecho suficiente y se dio media vuelta, con la intención de regresar al salón. Víctor miró la pared blanca, con la sensación de irrealidad rodeandolo. Algo tan simple de ver, tan sencillo de concluir y a él le había costado tanto.

—Lilia. —La llamó—. Quizá si ese bailarín fuera patinador, tendría muchos deseos de estar en la pista pensando que él puede derrotarme y que tengo que dar lo mejor de mí. Pero ahora… siento que ya he dado lo mejor, que no hay nada más que alcanzar, ni siquiera mis propios records.

—Entonces el rey ya ha tocado la cima del mundo… —susurró ella, desde un par de pasos de distancia. Víctor le sonrió al girar la mirada hacia Lilia, como si le dijera que necesitaba alguién que lo comprendiera—. Es natural en cualquier artista que llega al aparente final de su carrera, Víctor. No eres el primero, ni el último.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—Quizás hacer las cosas diferentes.

—No quiero reinventarme. Ya estoy harto de reinventarme.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Seducir a un bailarín a ver si así te regresa la inspiración?

—No. —Alegó con firmeza—. Quiero terminar mi carrera disfrutándola una última vez.

Lilia no le dijo nada. Su mirada verde simplemente se quedó quieta sobre él, como si analizara la veracidad de sus palabras. Luego se cruzó de brazos y levantó su mentón altivo. Víctor esperó pacientemente porque algo en ella le hacía sentir que le daría alguna respuesta.

—Pudo ser patinador. —Victor enarcó una ceja sin comprender—. Yuuri pudo ser patinador. Para mi fortuna, no fue así.

—¿Por qué no fue patinador?

—No consiguió la inspiración a tiempo.

Pestañeó sin entender mientras la espalda de la mujer se perdía detrás de la puerta del salón. El destino jugaba de formas muy absurdas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! He adelantado el capítulo porque tengo reunión todo el día de mañana y no creo poder. Igual como me pasé ayer con Matryoshka. Acabamos de ver un poco más de Victor stalkeando a Yuuri tras su desplante.
> 
> ¿Ven más paralelos? Es interesante, y no serán los únicos que haya. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo desde el punto de vista de Yuuri.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, no pensé que serían tantos en tan poco tiempo :3


	7. El bailarín asustado.

**_San Petersburgo, Abril 2016_ **

Yuuri estaba sintiendo nuevos niveles de ansiedad desde que Víctor estaba antojado con ir religiosamente a las prácticas, y eso que aún no había terminado la semana. Afortunadamente, Gisselle e Irina le acompañaban y ayudaban a mitigar los nervios, pudiendo ignorar su presencia aunque fuera de forma precaria. ¿La razón? Tener a uno de sus ídolos allí evaluándolo sin motivo alguno era desgarrador.

Él no podía mentirse. Si hubiera conocido el talento de Victor Nikiforov un par de años antes de tomar de lleno el ballet, quizás hubiera seguido el patinaje sobre hielo para buscarle. Siempre había sentido amor por ambas cosas, pero había tomado antes el ejemplo de Minako y ciertamente, no se arrepentía de eso. El problema era que a veces se distraía mucho pensando en el "que hubiera pasado si" que antes ni siquiera había sido una posibilidad.

Era ridículo pensarlo ahora, si aún en el ballet se lo había topado de forma impensable.

Así que todo se aglomeraba como gusanos gigantes en su estómago, retorciéndolo y dejándolo con mucha hambre y mucha más frustración. Atender a su estómago con pocas semanas del estreno sería aberrante, subiría de peso y le quedaría mal a Lilia. Impensable.

Por tanto, se distraía con los ensayos, burlándose internamente de Yuri y desahogándose con Irina. Afortunadamente había logrado arreglar sus diferencias con ella meses atrás, y toda la fascinación la había trabajado para alejarla del plano romántico, disfrutando de su amistad y viéndola como eso: una amiga. El que ella volviera con su ex definitivamente fue el impulso necesario para sacarla de su corazón como posible pareja.

Y ella estaba colgada de su brazo abrigado en el saco negro, mientras la bufanda azul le rodeaba el cuello y el tapaboca le cubría los labios. Irina le abrazaba con dulzura, caminando a su ritmo mientras la suave nevada caía sobre ellos después del ensayo.

—Yo creo que le gustas.

—¿Eh? —Exclamó, a punto de caerse al tropezarse con sus propios pies.

—¿Por qué otra razón estaría mirándote así? —Yuuri desvió la mirada, aterrado con la sola posibilidad—. ¿Qué te asombra? Eres guapo. — Hubiera podido decir que no para ella, pero prefirió no sonar como un resentido—. Además no ha hecho más que verte.

—Y gracias a eso tengo mal el estómago. —Ella río encantadoramente y se agarró más de su brazo.

—¿Te imaginas que termines siendo Yuuri Nikiforov? —La escandalosa exclamación de Yuuri le robó una nueva carcajada, mientras lo soltaba para trotar hasta la escalera de su edificio. Desde allí podía ver a Yuuri con sus orejas completamente enrojecidas, y debía admitir que le agradaba verlo así. Sabía que era su fan y que le avergonzaba precisamente por eso—. Mira lo rojo que estás. —Señaló entretenida, al mismo tiempo que Yuuri la alcanzaba en las escaleras.

—No es divertido. —Irina se encogió de hombros y se alzó en puntas para abrazar a Yuuri a modo de despedida. Su apartamento quedaba en el mismo trayecto, así que solían irse juntos, una costumbre que al inicio había provocado la confusión en Yuuri. Él la abrazó con suavidad y sintió el beso en su mejilla.

—Para mí lo es. Deberías hacerle caso, en una hora pueden pasar muchas cosas. —El guiño le hizo saber que clases de cosas y Yuuri ya sentía que le salían humo por las orejas.

Irina tenía la facilidad de pegarle las ideas en la cabeza como si hubiera puesto un post it, y de hecho, ese pensamiento no lo abandonó en el resto del fin de semana. Para cuando llegó lunes de nuevo, fue sorpresivo encontrarse que ese día Víctor Nikiforov no se apareció. Yuuri se distrajo con las clases al pequeño Yuri, viendo que lo tomaba más en serio cada vez que repetía la secuencia de pasos y por ende los resultados mejoraban de a poco. Si tan solo dejara de negarse a actuar como la prima ballerina, el resultado sería mucho más provechoso.

Pasaron dos días más y Yuuri empezaba a extrañar la presencia silenciosa del patinador estrella, aún si no lo dijera. Ya varias veces Irina o Giselle lo habían atrapado mirando la puerta con insistencia. Sin embargo, Lilia lo tenía demasiado ocupado como para lamentarse de su decisión y enfocado en las fechas que se acercaban, decidió que no debía darle más vueltas al asunto.

De todos modos, ¿que pretendía Víctor con una hora?

Al llegar a casa, tras haber paseado con Vicchan para compensarle el día a solas, se acostaba mirando los afiches pegados en sus pequeñas paredes. Víctor estaba en la pared frente a la cama, así que solía ser lo último que veía antes de dormir. A su lado, los afiches de Minako y Lilia también aparecían y había tres álbumes con recortes delos tres de la prensa y revistas. Yuuri los admiraba a todos ellos: Minako le había llevado a soñar en el imposible y Lilia lo había empujado a creérselo. Víctor llegó en Rusia para mostrarle que la belleza también podía moverse en el hielo como él había pretendido en un punto de su niñez.

Debería dejar de pensar en los y si: no tenían sentido, ni siquiera pensar en que hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado la descabellada invitación.

—Vicchan. —Agitó el pelaje de su amiguito, mientras éste batía la cola muy contento—. Al menos debí pedirle un autógrafo.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Yuuri ya se había resignado.

Tras dejar a Irina frente a su edificio, siguió caminando para regresar a su hogar, donde Vicchan lo esperaba. Pasó por una panadería cercana para comprar un bocadillo y algo de leche, y retomó el camino. No quedaba demasiado lejos, así que en pocos minutos ya estaba frente a las escaleras de su edificio, buscando entre los bolsillos a sus llaves.

—Entonces vives aquí.

Yuuri se sobresaltó al escuchar y reconocer el tono de esa voz. Se giró rápidamente, y frente a él estaba la alta figura de Víctor Nikiforov mirándolo con atención, con el abrigo beige moviéndose por la brisa nocturna. El color de nuevo subió en su cara, la sorpresa era casi mortífera. ¿Qué se supone que hacía Víctor Nikiforov allí?

—¡Víctor! —exclamó, sin creerselo. El aludido le sonrió con suavidad—. ¿Q-qué haces…?

—Sigo a mi musa. —Dibujó una larga sonrisa—. Pero es difícil de imaginar que se pueda ver como un cerdito cuando sale del salón. —Ah maldición, su sangre seguía acumulándose en la cara y de forma imprevista el mismo se había mirado para notar cómo las grandes capas de ropa le hacía ver como un bultito. Víctor soltó una risa encantadora, suficiente para que su fan interior se derritiera al instante—. ¿Tanto frío te da aquí?

—Sí...

—Entonces te invito un café. —Y extendió su brazo hacia él como si lo convidara a aceptar. Yuuri tragó grueso.

Víctor  _acosador_ Nikiforov lo estaba invitando a beber un café. ¿En qué clase de sueño se había perdido?

Su cuerpo había dicho que sí antes de siquiera pensarlo, y tras haber girado sobre su mismo eje pensando que hacer con las cosas en sus manos, decidió llevarlas a donde Víctor quería invitarlo, una cafetería cercana. En el camino, Yuuri pensó en sus opciones. ¿Podría pedirle el autógrafo en una servilleta, en su brazo, o puede pedir que se tomen una foto juntos? Al menos no quería perderse la oportunidad de tener algo de él, aunque no creyera que pudiera lograr más.

Al llegar a la cafetería, tomaron un asiento y se quedaron en silencio, Yuuri con la mirada agachada y Víctor con sus ojos fijamente en él, usando su dorso derecho de soporte para su rostro mientras extendía el escrutinio. Había pedido ya dos tazas de capuchino, y estaban esperando por él. Yuuri ya no sabía si el calor era por la calefacción, ya que no se había quitado ni la bufanda, o por la mirada de Víctor.

—¿Por qué no fuiste patinador?

—¿Eh? —Aquello había sido inesperado. Yuuri le miró sin comprender cómo sabía que le había gustado patinar, y que de hecho, aún lo hacía.

—¿Por qué no te convertiste en patinador? —Sus ojos debieron ser muy claros, porque Víctor soltó el aire y continuó en la misma posición—. Lilia me dijo que pudiste convertirte en uno.

Oh… Yuuri se encogió de hombros y plegó su espalda en el asiento, incomodado con el cuestionamiento.

—Hubieras sido uno muy bueno.

—No estoy seguro. —Se mordió el labio y sintió una patada mental. Era Lilia quien siempre lo regañaba cuando la ansiedad y los destellos de baja autoestima aparecían y buscaban hacerse sentir menos de lo que era. Sacudió su cabeza y corrigió—. Es decir, habría sido difícil vencerte.

—Hubiera sido interesante… —Lo vio soltar el aire desanimado y Yuuri no podía comprender menos.

—¿Q-qué quieres, Víctor? No entiendo porque me sigues...

—Ya te dije lo que quiero.

—No tengo tiempo para darte una hora.

—Claro, esta hora por ejemplo, no la estás practicando en la danza. —Yuuri pestañeó un par de veces, antes de entender lo que le estaba insinuando.

¿Quería que tomara de sus horas libres para atenderlo? ¿Así como así?

¡Ni siquiera le había dicho que quería hacer con él en esa hora!

La remembranza de las palabras de Irina sirvieron como método de combustión, y sintió sus orejas calientes. Carraspeó ansioso, subió su mano en la mesa para tamborilear la madera mientras buscaba con la mirada si ya se acercaba el café y la sorpresa fue mayor cuando Víctor puso su mano sobre la propia llenándolo de más calor que sus guantes de lana. Casi chilló mientras regresaba apurado la mirada hacia él.

_Dios,dios,dios,dios…_

—Te necesito. — _¿Eh?_ —. En serio Yuuri, necesito que me ayudes. —Yuuri sintió que los enormes gusanos se habían convertidos en elefantes en estampidas y le iban a salir por las orejas. Víctor estaba tomando su mano, incluso intentó jalarla para a saber qué cosa, pero los nervios de Yuuri pudieron más y ahora era de acero helado, impidiendole la movilidad. Víctor no insistió—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan nervioso? —Yuuri empezaba a sentir dolor muscular—. Ya veo, creo que te estoy incomodando.

Víctor lo soltó, y Yuuri no pudo moverse de su lugar. Sentía ganas de correr, de esconderse, de taparse con una funda… y otras ganas que no estaba seguro de poder discernir. ¿Quizás abrazarlo y decirle que le diera un autógrafo?

—Imagino que no eres mi fan. — _Ouch… adiós autógrafo_ —. Pero estoy teniendo un problema con una presentación y viendo como está haciendo Lilia con Yuri, pensé que podrías ayudarme.

—¿Tu presentación… Eros? —Victor lo miró con atención y un renovado brillo apareció en sus ojos—. ¡Lo escuché por allí! —Se apresuró a corregir.

—Oh, pensé que sí eras mi fan. —¡Ah maldición! ¡Yuuri quería que lo golpearan!

No sabía que era peor: si decirle que sí era su fan y quedar en ridículo, o dejarle creer que no lo era y perder la oportunidad de un autógrafo. No hubo tiempo de decidirse.

—En fin, sí, se trata de Eros. Quiero que la interpretes, necesito hacer una comparación.

—¿Por qué yo? —¿Por qué él de entre todos? Yuuri no creía posible que aquello le estaba sucediendo y hasta pensaba que estaba soñando y en cualquier momento Vicchan empezaría a lamerle la cara o aparecería payasos en su sueño.

—Ya te lo dije, Yuuri: eres mi musa. —La encantadora sonrisa de Nikiforov tenía más facilidad para darle calor que la calefacción del lugar—. ¿Lo harías por mí?

Yuuri sintió que el fuego le llegaba a las sienes. Víctor le miraba con suavidad, casi podía leerle súplica y él, demasiado atontado como estaba, solo pudo asentir y apretar los labios en señal de indecisión.

—No sé si pueda ayudarte, pero podría ver el programa.

Apenas medio levantó la mirada y ya Víctor lo veía con ojos ilusionados, como si fuera alguna clase de salvación. La sensación de terror le embargó a niveles irreales, y pronto se encontraba de nuevo solo en la mesa, con el café a medio probar y frío, mirando su móvil en cuya pantalla estaba la ventana de su nuevo contacto de Víctor Nikiforov y un mensaje diciendo "Hi!" con un emoticon. Yuuri apenas pudo encogerse en el asiento, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos mientras se sacudía incrédulo.

Obtuvo, inesperadamente, más que un autógrafo. Y sí, esa embestida de rinocerontes en el estómago era felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy tuve una entrevista en una radio que fue muy divertida. Hablamos del fanfiction, me preguntaba el tiempo que tenía escribiendo, entre otras cosas. De verdad la pasé super, así que seguro algo de eso saldrá en los siguientes capítulos: ¿una entrevista en la tv para Victor? ¿O una en la radio para Yuuri? Escucho sus propuestas.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que me leen aquí, les invito también a leer a Matryoshka, es un fic al que ya le acabé la primera parte y en dos semanas público la segunda. Está basado completamente en el anime. ¿Qué creen que pasó 5 años después del final del anime? ¿Cómo le fue a Yuuri en su carrera? ¿Cómo fue el retiro de Víctor Nikiforov? ¿Qué ocurre con Yuri Plisetsky que no puede clavar cuádruples? Es invito a leerlo y sumergirse a una aventura llena de drama y mucho crecimiento personal por parte de los personajes.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, no pensé que serían tantos en tan poco tiempo :3


	8. La leyenda decidida

**_San Petersburgo, Abril 2016_ **

Ese día, se había levantado a la hora acostumbrada para entrenar pese a ser su día libre, con una nueva motivación en mente. Desayunó algo que preparó en su cocina, tras el baño, y empezó a escribirle al bailarín para asegurarse de que no lo haría esperar. Había valido la pena arriesgarse, lanzarse al vacío y encaminar en una persecución digna de Sherlock Holmes para hallar la casa de su nueva musa.

Empezó a preocuparse al notar que Yuuri no había contestado ninguno de sus mensajes. ¿Acaso seguía dormido? ¿Lo había olvidado? ¿Había bloqueado su contacto y habría pedido una orden de alejamiento? ¿Tendría una demanda por hostigamiento?

—¿Qué crees tú, Makkachin? —preguntó con una adorable sonrisa de corazón, que animó a su mascota a seguir raspando la puerta de la casa, en espera de que su amo la sacara a pasear—. No me estás ayudando. —Hizo un mohín. Makkachin batió su cola, en espera de que Víctor se acercara a cumplirle el capricho—. ¿Será que se quedó dormido?

Miró de nuevo la ventana de su chat y observó la cantidad de mensajes acumulados. Le había escrito desde que se levantó, dándole los buenos días, avisándole que se bañaría, que ya iba a comer, que lo esperaba en la pista. Ahora que se veía tenía pinta de novio obsesivo, pero despejó la idea como una broma de su cabeza. Decidió mejor prestar atención a otras cosas, como la foto de perfil y la frase que estaba de estado.

_"Yuri on Ice"_

Víctor pestañeó. La frase no era algo de superación, ni una oda a la autoestima. Tampoco tenía una frase de alguna canción que pudiera ser de referencia actual. Era solo una simple frase y al abrir la foto de perfil, se veía un par de manos enguantadas con un par de copos de nieves sobre ellas. Le dio curiosidad saber un poco más sobre lo que motivó a Yuuri a escribirla.

Viendo que no había recibido respuesta, se adelantó para sacar a Makkachin y darle su paseo matutino. Pudo distraerse con los ladridos de su mascota y la forma en la que se movía encantada entre los matorrales del parque frente al edificio. Finalmente, al volver, la dejó libre en la casa para que fuera a su rincón especial donde le gustaba dormitar cuando Víctor no estaba en la cama. Tomó su bolso para la práctica y revisó por última vez su celular. Esperaba en verdad que no lo dejara plantado.

Después de abandonar el salón de ballet tras las palabras de Lilia, Víctor había pensado muy bien en sus opciones. La idea de que Yuuri pudo ser patinador no abandonó su cabeza, pero se concentró más bien en tratar de sacar algún beneficio de ese encuentro para su programa. Eros podría ser inspirado en él, en Yuuri mientras bailaba, en la forma en que la música se movía a su alrededor como si fuera parte de su cuerpo.

Bajo esa premisa, sentía a Eros un poco más real, pero no lo suficiente para considerarlo perfecta, en especial al nivel de perfeccionismo que Víctor llevaba sus programas. Sentía que estaba haciendo una mala copia de su propia rutina, y el sentimiento no le abandonaba aún cuando buscaba convencerse de que no era así.

Imaginar a Yuuri como el flamante caballero que llegaba al pueblo para conquistarlas a todas no era suficiente, porque no conocía esa parte de Yuuri. Lo único que había logrado ver era al chico apasionado por el baile, el tímido cuando no estaba bailando y el nervioso que vio la noche anterior en el café. En ningún momento un Yuuri que fuera capaz de seducirlo, y precisamente su imaginación no lograba dibujar la escena por completo. ¿Cómo sería Yuuri intentando seducirlo? Se moría de ganas de verlo en forma, y dejar de imaginar y recrearlo en su cabeza.

Si hiciera el programa, lo sabría.

Una de las cosas que debían aprender los bailarines del ballet eran a ser actores, tal cual como lo exigía el patinaje sobre hielo. Tomar el papel de un personaje y recrearlo con los movimientos requería una experticia especial. Había visto que Yuuri había sabido llevar el personaje del príncipe sin problema y ahora estaba loco por ver cómo llevaría al joven adolescente enamorado de Romeo en su nueva presentación. Confiaba que si le mostraba el programa y la idea de él, Yuuri no tardaría en adueñarse de esa piel y mostrarle la mejor interpretación del casanova.

Moría por verla. Víctor sentía fuego en el estómago ante esa posibilidad.

Llegó al ring, y tras saludar a los vigilantes, se adentró en forma al edificio mientras revisaba de nuevo la ventana del chat. Los mensajes habían pasado a leídos, pero no había respuesta alguna y por lo que podía notar, acababa de leerle hacía cinco minutos.

¿Será que en verdad se quedó dormido? La hora que debían verse era justo esa, Víctor había llegado puntual. Se resignó a esperar mientras se entretuvo realizando ejercicios de estiramientos, con su ropa de entrenamiento y solo en la enorme pista de hielo. Fue suficiente para no darse cuenta hasta que pasó treinta minuto más y la algarabía de un par de piernas corriendo angustiada llenó sus oídos. Para ese tiempo ya Víctor había empezado a deslizarse en la pista para calentar y se detuvo, dándole la espalda a donde escuchaba la respiración acelerada, mientras con una mano en su cadera y otra sobre sus labios sonreía externamente al sentir la ansiedad del bailarín.

—¡Hola Yuuri! ¡Sólo Aeroflot me hace esperar tanto como tu! —Se giró con una sonrisa, como si estuviera desestimando la tardanza. Fue una sorpresa encontrarse con la expresión de agonía de Yuuri y su cabello despeinado, como si apenas le hubiera pasado la mano para correr.

—¡L-Lo siento! Me quedé dormido…

Víctor le miró con atención, mientras Yuuri usaba la barrera para sostenerse tras la carrera. De nuevo tenía más abrigo de lo que podía tolerar de solo mirar. Parecía una hermosa bolita de telas andante, que ocultaba muy bien las curvas de su cuerpo de bailarín. Con la importancia que adquiría en el patinaje a nivel nacional, a Víctor le resultaba sorprendente que se comportara de esa forma tan… natural.

—Oh, pensé eso. ¿Leíste mis mensajes? —Yuuri subió la mirada, aún agitado por la carrera. Asintió apurado, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello tratando de aplacar sus puntas, no sin notarse algo de vergüenza—. Estoy levantado desde muy temprano. Pensé que me dejarías esperando.

—L-Lo siento. —Repitió al enderezarse. Víctor miró con curiosidad el rojo de su cara. Se le hacía un tono adorable en sus facciones.

—No importa. —Minimizó la situación con una nueva sonrisa. Tampoco planeaba empezar el trabajo con el bailarín con una reprimenda. Igual, Yuuri no tenía tampoco por qué ayudarlo—. Comenzaré a calentar en el hielo. Aprovecha y ve tomando algo de aire. Puedes sentarte donde quieras.

Víctor lo dejó en paz mientras retomaba su trabajo, dedicándose a realizar deslizamientos y cambios de velocidad mientras probaba con unos saltos menores. Estaba contento; la sangre no dejaba de borbotear en sus arterias, denotando lo ansioso y sinceramente feliz que se sentía. Era como tener el conocimiento de que lo que estaba intentando sí iba a funcionar, y que era una manera de hacer las cosas diferentes, como le había indicado Lilia. Su programa sería perfecto, dejaría de sentirse incompleto, y quizás, no sería el fin de su carrera. Quizás podría hacerlo por un par de años más.

Emocionado como estaba los saltos brotaron con absurda facilidad, sin notar siquiera el tiempo que se estaba llevando en hacerlos. Pronto se detuvo, cuando lo sintió suficiente y al mirar a las gradas notó que Yuuri no estaba sentado, sino de pie contra la barrera, mirándolo con atención. Fue inevitable sonreírle de vuelta.

Regresó hacia él y antes de chocar con la barra, como parecía que era su intención, se frenó y echó a su cabello hacía atrás con un movimiento de su rostro. Yuuri bajó el rostro.

—Y bien, ¿ya estás más descansado? —Yuuri asintió—. Ya puedo mostrarte el programa, necesito que me prestes atención.

—Eres muy bueno patinando. —Le pareció escuchar pero casi en un murmullo. Víctor no le tomó demasiado cuidado y se encogió de hombros, mientras alcanzaba el control del reproductor.

—Lo sé, soy el mejor, de momento.

—Entonces… ¿por qué me necesitas? —Víctor se giró para mirar a Yuuri y este no le mantuvo la mirada, solo la volteó al hielo.

Con una sonrisa, se deslizó hasta donde estaba y lo agarró de sorpresa. Parecía que Yuuri no se esperó que invadiera su espacio personal. Se echó para atrás formando distancia, pero no lo suficiente rápido como para evitar que Víctor le tomara de la barbilla y presionara con su pulgar el labio inferior.

Víctor pensó que tenía unos labios muy bonitos (y secos por el frío).

—Quiero que me muestres tu versión de Eros. —Lo miró con atención, notando el brillo asustado en esos bonitos ojos marrones—. ¿Puedes mostrarme el eros que nadie más conoce?

Unos incómodos minutos corrieron a partir de allí, donde el contacto visual se mantuvo, donde su dedo seguía sobre el labio de Yuuri y donde no pasó absolutamente más nada. Víctor no podía saber si lo que ocurría es que el chico era inmune de sus encantos o ciertamente le estaba abrumando con los acercamientos. Porque ni hacía para alejarse, ni para acercarse, tampoco se podía ver aceptación como mucho menos repulsión. Era... nada.

Pronto, Yuuri bajó la mirada a un lado, sin bajar el rostro ni cortar el contacto. Carraspeó incómodo y él mismo Víctor se sintió igual, por lo cual lo soltó.

—Bueno —dijo solo para sacudir la incomodidad—, voy a mostrarte el programa. —Yuuri asintió y tomó aire antes de subir la mirada—. Necesito que seas sincero con lo que veas.

Víctor miró hacia el reproductor. Le resultaba extraño que sus gestos no lograran las expresiones que esperaba en Yuuri. Cuando la música empezó, se distrajo en los elementos del programa para dejar de pensar en lo que Yuuri sentía al verlo.

Al comienzo de la melodía, sus manos se movieron rodeando su cuerpo y ejecutando el son sensual de los repiqueteos de la guitarra española, antes de empezar a moverse en la pista. Víctor sentía el programa como suyo, aunque insípido, sin la potencia que esperaba modelar con los ritmos propios de la canción y los instrumentos peninsulares con la que estaba armada. Sus saltos salían pulcros, sus piruetas eran perfectas, inclusos los movimientos de sus brazos y sus piernas mientras se unían al punteo de las cuerdas, eran perfectos. Víctor se movía con la seguridad que emitía el programa, se sentía como ese casanova que intentaba seducir a la mujer más bella del pueblo, pero no sentía la pasión de él. No podía sentir el fuego de él. Era como si, irremediablemente, ni siquiera pudiera meterse en la piel de ese hombre. Aunque siempre hubiera sido un casanova improvisado en la vida.

Cuando acabó, abandonando el pueblo tras haber obtenido lo que quería, miró a Yuuri en espera de su respuesta. Lo vio con las manos en la cara.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece el programa? —Se cruzó de brazos esperando el veredicto—. ¡Yuuri!

—¿Eh? E-eh...me pareció… ¡muy eros! —¿Cómo debería tomarlo? Víctor rió ante la falta de asertividad de su bailarín.

—Oh, me alegra. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? ¿Necesitas que lo repitas? —Yuuri asintió apurado, con las manos en la cara. Víctor no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que era el chico—. Bien. Lo haré.

Y lo repitió dos veces más, porque tras haberlo hecho la segunda, Yuuri sacó el móvil y le pidió hacerlo de nuevo. De hecho, otras dos veces más, aunque ya estaba agotado de repetirla, mientras la grababa desde otros ángulos y revisaba el resultado. Para cuando acabó, ya Víctor se sentía cansado, así que abandonó la pista y colocó sus protectores en las hojillas para salir de ellas.

—No me has dicho nada interesante, Yuuri. —No pudo evitar mostrar un puchero, porque en verdad si sentía que no le había llamado suficiente la atención.

—¿Eh? No sé qué decir… —No subió la mirada tampoco para decirlo, por lo que Victor se tuvo que conformar con mirarle la negra cabellera.

Se sentó a su lado y no pudo controlar la mueca de desaliento que llenó su cara. Yuuri seguía pendiente del video, pero incluso sintiéndolo tan cerca, se había echado a un lado, como para mantener cierta distancia.

—¿Podrás hacerlo? —El chico afirmó de nuevo. Víctor se inclinó un poco hacia él, buscando acercamiento—. ¿Te gustó?

—Podría embarazarme… —Soltó muy bajito, pero Víctor logró escuchar.

—¡Wow! ¡Embarazarte! —El chico subió el rostro agitando sus manos frente a él e interponiendo más distancia. Renegó apurado, tanto con su expresión como con sus palabras y Víctor no pudo evitar reír y mirarlo extrañamente fascinado—. ¡Supongo que es un halago!

—¡Es una tontería! ¡Yo...! —Victor esperó que Yuuri ordenara sus ideas, pero todo lo que terminó haciendo fue bajar la mirada sin más—. ¿Cual es el problema que ves al programa?

—¿Entendiste la historia?

—Sí. —Victor esperó que fuera más explícito—. Trata de un casanova que va de ciudad en ciudad conquistando nuevas chicas y al llegar a este pueblo, mirá a la más bella de él e intenta conquistarla, pero ella no lo permite. Así que usa sus mejores habilidades hasta que la enamora, y al hacerlo, se va y la deja.

—Así es. Eres bastante perceptivo, Yuuri —dijo con tono alegre.

—Sí… creo que podré hacer algo con él. Aunque el final…

—¿Qué con el final?

—¿Por qué después de conquistarla, el casanova se va? —Victor encogió sus hombros.

—Porque es un casanova. Es lo que hace.

—¿Y si se enamora?

Y si se enamora… La pregunta Yuuri la inyectó en su cabeza, sin necesidad de mirarle a los ojos, aún con sus castaños sobre la pantalla donde se reproducía sus movimientos. Pero allí se quedó, instalada en su sistema incluso cuando Yuuri abandonó la pista, cuando él mismo lo hizo, cuando llegó a casa y abrazó a Makkachin.

La pregunta aún no tenía respuesta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vemos un poco del inicio para la transformación de Eros. Me ha hecho gracias hacer los paralelismos, como Víctor es el protagonista de este capítulo todo lo vemos desde sus ojos. Lo que significa que muchas actitudes de Yuuri no las entiende xD pobre hombre despistado. Ya en el siguiente veremos lo que ocurre desde el lado de Yuuri. Estoy haciendo la visión por cada uno de ellos, pero sin narrar de nuevo la misma escena porque creo que no hace falta y no quiero aburrirlos, sino avanzar.
> 
> Como el sábado voy a estar viajando, publico el nuevo capítulo el viernes :3 Si todo sale bien y no tengo problemas de internet en mi viaje, publico normal el miércoles que viene el capítulo 10, y si no puedo, entonces el sábado 02 viene doble pack del cap 10 y 11. Esperemos que no tenga problema con internet peor si es así pasare las noches escribiendo en la pc xD
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3


	9. El bailarín concentrado

**_San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016_ **

No entendió al inicio el porqué Víctor lo estaba buscando, pero después de ver la repetición del programa, lo empezó a ver más claro. Claro a un modo preocupante. Víctor estaba mostrando más en ese programa de lo que, de seguro, él se había percatado.

Cuando acabó la presentación del programa, Yuuri se fue tan pronto pudo. Tenía una secuencia de nudos que iba desde su garganta hasta sus entrañas: todos productos de la danza erótica de Víctor Nikiforov. Estaba tan fuera de sí y tan sensible a la cercanía, que definitivamente su mente le había hecho una muy mala broma al decir lo de "embarazarse" de él con sólo verlo bailar Eros. Había sido vergonzoso y si Yuuri hubiera podido, hubiera desaparecido allí mismo.

Al inicio, el sólo hecho de ver a su estrella patinando el programa inédito, sólo para él, había puesto a todo su fanboy interno en medio de un orgasmos visual. Le temblaban las piernas, sentía las mejillas vibrar y el sonrojo le subía agobiantemente hasta la coronilla. Le había costado poder enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera idolatrar la perfección de Nikiforov. Pero para la tercera repetición, comenzó a notar algo más. Conforme grababa y observaba los pasos allí marcados, algo en él empezó a sentir justo lo que Víctor le estaba diciendo.

Había tanta resignación y desapego.

Ese era el problema del casanova del patinaje de Victor. El casanova solo era casanova porque así había sido siempre y creía que así debía seguir. Actuaba bajo lo que había hecho durante otros tiempos, en otros pueblos, y al obsesionarse con aquella mujer, simplemente hizo lo que creía que debía hacer. Pero corría…. el casanova tenía miedo de enamorarse porque eso significaba dejar de ser un casanova. Y quizás, no había encontrado nada que pudiera hacer que el dejar de ser casanova se sintiera correcto.

Algo que lo enamorara.

Por supuesto, Yuuri no lo estaba viendo como si fuera necesario enamorarse de una persona, sino de pasión en general. Víctor seguía siendo el mejor del mundo, el más sorprendente, el más increíble patinador de todos los tiempos. Seguro, fuerte, elegante, seductor… todavía lo era. Pero en algún punto había perdido lo que el casanova del cuento perdió. Y esa huída sorpresiva al final le daba indicios de creer que podría tener miedo de dejar de ser eso que es.

Aturdido por la forma en que el programa se dibujaba en su cabeza, Yuuri decidió buscar a la única persona conocida que podría ayudarlo a poner en orden sus pensamientos. Lilia.

Gran sorpresa se encontró con que Lilia no solo no vivía sola, sino que repentinamente había vuelto con su ex y estaba cuidando juntos a… ¿Yuri Plisetsky?

—¿¡Qué hace ese cerdo japonés aquí!? —Allí iba de nuevo el apodo que le escogió, tras haber leído en una entrevista que extrañaba el tazón de cerdo de su madre. Yuuri arrugó la boca mientras sentía entre el cúmulo de abrigos el dedo de Yuri apuntandolo.

—Hola, Yuri. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo traje aquí para darle un poco de disciplina. —Escuchó la voz de Lilia en la sala, bebiendo té con su porte elegante. Tras abandonar la taza de té a un lado de la mesa, se levantó para acercarse a su bailarín—. Yakov, te presento a mi _premier danseur_ , Katsuki Yuuri.

—¿Él es el bailarín que tiene obsesionado a Vitya? Me dijo que hoy estaría con él. —Yuuri abrió los ojos y de inmediato se sintió mal por no haberle comentado a Lilia antes de que se enterara de otros labios. Deslizó su vista hacia ella, quien con la seriedad de su mirada parecía hacerle el reclamo mudo—. Vitya dijo que lo ayudaría con su programa.

—¿Eh? ¿El anciano quiere que lo ayude? —Yuuri miró al adolescente tutearle de nuevo, con la punta de su dedo—: ¡No ayudes a ese imbécil! ¡Me estás ayudando a mí pedazo de cerdo! ¡No voy a dejar que te distraigas!

—¿Eh?

—Basta los dos. —La mujer cortó con la algarabía—. No dejaré que se distraiga de mi presentación. Es mucho más importante. —Enfocó los ojos en Yuuri quien asintió con prisa—. Yakov Felstman es mi ex marido y entrenador de ese par de descerebrado que quieren tu tiempo.

—Lilia… —Yuuri tragó grueso y avergonzado, le dedicó una mirada de arrepentimiento—. Venía a decirle... —La mujer se limitó a soltar el aire con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo sé. —La mirada verde de Lilia se suavizó—. Vamos al despacho.

Abandonaron a los dos en aquella sala y siguió a Lilia por el pasillo decorado de su enorme casa, la cual le traía muchos recuerdos. Cuando había llegado a Rusia, era el primer lugar donde había estado, mientras Lilia estaba pendiente de sus horarios de danza, de su dieta estricta e incluso de sus ataques de ansiedad por sentirse tan lejos de casa en un hogar donde a duras penas entendía un par de palabras. Se había encargado de darle tutores para el idioma, para la cultura, para los modales que debería tener al estar ahora en las altas esferas y la historia del país. Yuuri absorbió todo como si de una esponja se tratase, aprendiendo a amar todo el estricto control que Lilia había puesto en él, ya que no era diferente al que había en Japón. De algún modo, lo hizo sentir en casa.

Yuuri abandonó la casona dos años después, cuando creyó que ya había molestado demasiado a la mujer y que era hora de independizarse. Pese a todo, no había logrado armar un hogar por sí mismo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, extrañaba el calor de casa que había en Lilia. Ella se lo permitió, no sin antes ayudarlo a buscar el edificio y asegurarse de que no le faltara nada.

Lilia le había recordado tantas veces su valía, que cada ataque de baja autoestima quedó mitigado ante la seguridad con la que ella lo veía. ¿Crees que yo estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo si no valiera la pena? Aquella pregunta retórica ella la había grabado con sangre y por eso le estaba eternamente agradecido. Cuando sentía la presión del evento, el ojo crítico de todos los grandes del ballet pendiente de él, la perfecta sincronía que debería haber con el resto del equipo, con la música y su cuerpo; él recordaba que Lilia Baranovskaya lo sacó del Japón, jurando haber visto un diamante en bruto y por ella, en agradecimiento, él mostraría el más bello de los diamantes.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, tomó asiento en uno de los muebles lacados de la estancia, con las piernas juntas y tras haberse quitado la bufanda y uno de sus tantos abrigos. Lilia se sentó frente a él y cruzó sus piernas, esperando en silencio la explicación. Yuuri consideró iniciar con un lo siento, aunque sabía que ella detestaba esa frase, para luego explicar el modo en que había ocurrido las cosas.

En medio del relato, se detuvo a subir la mirada para notar las expresiones de Lilia, encontrando desconcierto, desagrado y preocupación. Más no lo detuvo hasta acabar. Yuuri incluso había dicho lo que había leído en el programa de Victor y lo mal que le sentaba entender que muy probablemente eso que Víctor estaba transmitiendo era algo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Al acabar, Lilia soltó el aire, con pesadumbre.

—¿Está enojada?

—No contigo, sino con él. Haberte perseguido de esa forma me parece inaudito. —Yuuri desestimó el asunto con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pero veo que has decidido ayudarlo. No has venido a pedirme permiso.

—Yo… quisiera hacerlo. —Estaba siendo muy sincero al respecto—. Víctor es una de las personas que más admiro en el mundo. Es increible que haya visto que yo pueda ayudarlo con su programa. Una parte de mí se siente feliz… Pero me entristece sentir eso de él.

—Víctor ha llegado a la cima de su carrera, es natural que empiece a sentir que algo está mal. Es lo que ocurre cuando se llega el momento de buscar nuevos horizontes. —Yuuri hizo un mohín angustiado, como si la sola posibilidad doliera.

—Pero… yo no quisiera que dejara de patinar. —Lilia levantó una ceja, cuando los ojos de Yuri la buscaron—. No quiero… puede sonar egoísta pero me gustaría verlo patinando toda una vida. Podría dejar de competir pero… si deja de amar el hielo entonces, ya…. ya no lo veré haciendo magia y sorprendiendo al mundo con su talento.

—¿Entonces qué harás?

—Quiero interpretar a Eros.

—¿Le mostrarás a un casanova apasionado? —Yuuri negó y Lilia le miró con mayor interés. El chico estaba inclinado sobre sus rodillas, solo mirando las manos tomadas que se movían en señal de nerviosismo.

—No… no creo que sirva mostrarle mi versión del casanova. Víctor se limitaría a sólo imitarla, sin llegar a sentirla en su piel. —Lilia tuvo la idea antes de que Yuuri terminara de decirla—. Quiero interpretar a Eros desde el otro punto de vista, desde el de la mujer. Si lo hago así, podría cambiar la visión que Víctor tiene cuando interpreta el programa. Además, me sentiría más cómodo con ese papel.

—¿Quieres seducirlo? —La ceja enarcada e incrédula de Lilia le golpeó hasta enrojecerlo por completo. De inmediato se negó.

—¡No! ¡Es decir…! Lo que está pasando es que el casanova que está interpretando Víctor no puede encontrar nada apasionante ni siquiera en la mujer del pueblo que ha decidido conquistar. Simplemente la vio como la más bonita e hizo lo que cree que debe hacer. Si le hago cambiar la versión de esa mujer como lo más fascinante, quizás pueda hacer que el mismo casanova que Víctor interpreta se vea fascinado por ella.

Lilia se quedó en silencio, imaginando según su experiencia que la seducción traspasaría los eventos del programa. Tal hecho sería interesante de ver, más por el lado de Víctor que el de Yuuri; porque viendo como estaba ocurriendo todo, Víctor caería ante los dotes de su _premier danseur_.

Con un suspiro, miró de nuevo a su estudiante buscando lo que aún no había terminado de pedirle. Yuuri también tomó aire para hacerlo.

—Necesito que me ayude… a preparar ese programa.

—No puedes descuidar ni nuestra presentación, ni las prácticas con Yuri Plisetsky.

—Lo sé.

—Tendrás que darme una hora más de tu tiempo para hacerlo.

—Estoy listo.

—¿Estás listos para entregarme tu alma y mostrarles a ese par de chiquillos la belleza de tu fuerza?

—Sí… —Levantó la mirada, con el fuego metido en el color marrón de sus irises. Lilia sonrió alargando su labio al lado izquierdo de su rostro.

—Entonces, que así sea. Tendrás que venirte a vivir aquí.

—¿Eh?

—¿De qué otra forma me darás todo ese tiempo sin morir en el intento, Katsuki? —Los ojos de Yuuri la miraron con sorpresa, no esperándose algo así—. Además me aseguraré que Víctor deje de perseguirte como si fuera un acosador. Te quedarás conmigo.

—Pero Vicchan…

—Trae a Vicchan, ya tengo también un _"Puma tigre escorpión"_ aquí. —Yuuri la miró sin entender—. Un gato, tampoco preguntes en qué piensa un niño para darle ese nombre.

Ahora, sorpresivamente, tendría que mudarse a la casa de Lilia si quería hacer todo lo que estaba pensando hacer. Viéndolo de modo objetivo, tenía razón al decir que se iba a exigir de más, pero la euforia que le provocaba ayudar a Víctor era mucho más fuerte. Solo bajo la condición de preparar sus cosas en el departamento, ella le permitió regresar. Yuuri aún no podía creerlo.

Al llegar a su apartamento, revisó de nuevo sus mensajes y sonrió ante la cadena de nuevas notificaciones que habían llegado de Víctor. Parecía bastante ansioso por saber de él y asegurarse de que lo ayudaría.

_**Víctor »** ¡Yuuri, buenos días!_   
_**Víctor »** Yuuri, ya me levanté. ¡Espero que estés listo para hoy!_   
_**Víctor »** Yuuuriiiiiii_   
_**Víctor »** Ya me he dado una ducha. ¡No te vayas a quedar dormido!_   
_**Víctor »** Yuuriii iré a pasear a mi Makkachin._   
_**Víctor »** [foto adjunta]_   
_**Víctor »** ¡Es Makkachin! ¡Mira lo emocionada que está porque la voy a sacar!_   
_**Víctor »** Yuuri, ya voy saliendo a la pista._   
_**Víctor »** Dime que no me vas a dejar esperando._   
_**Víctor »** Yuuuuriiiiiii_   
_« Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!_   
_**Víctor »** Yuuri, gracias por haber venido._   
_**Víctor »** Me hubiera gustado invitarte a comer. ¿Será que me aceptas una salida la próxima vez?_   
_**Víctor »** ¿Cuando nos vemos de nuevo?_   
_**Víctor »** Yuuriiii, no me dejes en visto._

Yuuri rió con una mano en la cara, leyendo la cantidad de mensajes y la forma efusiva en que Víctor lo buscaba como si fuera un niño pidiendo atención. Su Vicchan llegó a recibirlo emocionado, alzándose en sus patas traseras para abrazarlo con las delanteras, y Yuuri no tardó en agacharse para rodearlo con un brazo, mientras escribía el mensaje con el otro.

 _« Lo siento, acabo de llegar de casa. Estaba con Lilia hablándole del programa._  
« No te preocupes por la comida, comí allá.  
« Dame una semana para tener listo el programa Eros y te lo mostraré.  
 **Víctor »** ¿Una semana? ¡Es mucho tiempo, Yuuri! ¿No puedo verte antes? No importa si no está completo el programa podemos hablar de él y los avances.  
« Una semana, Víctor. Tengo que seguir también con mi presentación y ayudar a Yuri Plisetsky.  
 **Víctor »** Eres cruel…

¿Quizás…? Yuuri rió mientras veía el emoticon con un puchero y renegó antes de tomar una decisión descabellada. Posicionó su teléfono para que la cámara cubriera a su perro y a él, aún despeinado y con rastros de nieve en el cabello. El click inmortalizó el momento y con un par de toques, estaba ya en la pantalla de Víctor.

_« [foto adjunta]  
« Es mi mascota, Vicchan.  
 **Víctor »** _ _¡Wow! ¡Es un caniche!_

Siguieron hablando entre mensajes, mientras Yuuri seguía con sus actividades cotidianas y encontraba mucho más fácil tratar con Víctor a través de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra mucho ver que esta idea loca tiene aceptación. Para mí ha sido una revelación cuando ese domingo desperté con la premisa y me puse a trabajar. Hay varias escenas que se vienen que serán muy divertidas.
> 
> Ya mañana salgo de viaje, así que por eso tal como les comenté, adelanté la actualización. Sobre Yuuri, ya vemos lo que piensa del programa. Será divertido para mí también recrear la relación entre ambos Yuri ahora desde esta nueva premisa. ¿Qué ocurrirán ahora que vivirán juntos con Lilia? ¿Cómo será su relación? ¿Victor acosador Nikiforov podrá enfrentarse a Lilia madre protectora Baranovskaya? Vicchan le tendrá miedo a Potya, o será el macho alfa? Esto y más en los próximos capítulos xD


	10. La leyenda entusiasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicchan es un caniche del tamaño equivalente a Makkachin, porque Yuuri lo recibió en Rusia. Ya lo había comentado pero hago la acotación para que lo tengan presente en los eventos de este capítulo.

_**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016** _

Pese a lo tarde que se durmió respondiendo mensajes, Víctor se sentía con todas las energías al día siguiente. Para nadie fue secreto que algo debió haber ocurrido, porque Víctor estaba feliz dando volteretas en la pista y Yakov tenía cara de tener estreñimiento. Yuri, cuando llegó, no pudo evitar acumular deseos asesinos por patearlo porque esa sonrisa de imbécil solo podía significar una cosa.

Víctor no podía importarle menos el que fuera muy evidente su felicidad, porque sí, estaba feliz por la simple seguridad de que tendría lo que buscaba para su programa. Yuuri además era agradable y mucho más abierto por mensajes. Se habían tardado hablando de cuantas tonterías le había pasado por la mente y le habían quedado ganas de conocer a su caniche. Podrían ser amigos, y sus mascotas amigos también, y todo era genial en su cabeza. No era que estuviera viendo más que colaboración y una incipiente amistad, pero debía admitirse que tenía tiempo sin sentirse así de bien.

Poder hablar con otra persona sin tener que cumplir un estereotipo o vivir una máscara era algo novedoso; con Yuuri parecía no ser necesario porque él no era su fan.

¿Quién lo diría?

Regresó a la salida de la pista luego de haber practicado todos sus saltos, los cuales fueron ejecutados con toda su perfecta técnica. Sin embargo, para los ojos de Yakov algo no estaba bien porque Víctor no estaba practicando su rutina, solo patinando según quería y haciendo saltos conforme se le antojaba. No era que estuviese mal, pero se suponía que su visita al bailarín era precisamente para mejorar el programa y no era eso lo que estaba viendo.

No le agradaba la idea de haber recibido un regaño de Lilia de gratis.

—Vitya. —Llamó con tono imponente, mientras sus otros alumnos veían de reojos para luego seguir con sus calentamientos. Víctor, cansado por los saltos, se colocó los protectores para reposar—. No te he visto hacer tu programa.

—No lo haré, no aún. —Víctor siguió caminando relajadamente con su botella de agua en la mano mientras Yakov lo perseguía.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Entonces para que andabas persiguiendo a ese muchacho? —Víctor se giró con una sonrisa enorme y confiada que provocó un nuevo tic en la ceja de su entrenador—. ¿A qué estás jugando?

—¡A nada! —Posó una mano sobre su cadera—. Solo le mostré el programa y le pedí que lo hiciera para mí. Me dijo que lo haría en una semana. Por eso no pienso repetir la rutina. ¡Es innecesario! Quiero ver que clase de pasos usa, que expresiones pone, como se moverá como Eros…

—¡Vitya! —Yakov alzó la voz, irritado con la liviandad con la que su patinador estrella tomaba las cosas—. ¿Qué pretendes? No puedes ocupar mucho de ese bailarín. ¡Lilia se molestó cuando supo que lo estuviste persiguiendo!

—No lo perseguí, solo fui hasta su casa. —Yakov rodó los ojos.

—Sin que él te diera su dirección. —Victor encogió sus hombros sin darle importancia—. ¡No puedes ser tan irresponsable, Vitya!

—Yakov, Yakov, ¿cuándo te he quedado mal? —Yakov no quería sacar la enorme lista de problemas en que lo había metido con la prensa y la federación para responder a esa pregunta. Menos cuando su alumno lo abrazó cariñosamente usando sus encantos que sabía, tenían efectos en su viejo corazón—. Te daré mi mejor fin de temporada con ayuda de Yuuri. Además, no estaba enojado. De hecho estuvimos hablando animadamente por teléfono. ¡Es tan interesante! ¡Y tiene un caniche!

—¡Oh por Dios…! —Ya veía venir el caos, lo intuía. Esa sonrisa de idiota significaba algo que pocas veces ocurría y que no quería ver de nuevo.

—¡Ey, tú, Víctor! —Escuchó la voz del adolescente, justo antes de que golpeara con la suela de su bota la espalda de Víctor. El aludido volteó para enfrentar la imponente figura del niño que lo miraba con rabia acumulada—. ¡Deja en paz a mi bailarín! ¡Lilia me lo asignó a mí para mi debut!

—¿Tu bailarín? —Enarcó una ceja, Yakov comenzó a acariciarse la sien.

—¡Mi bailarin! ¡Ese cerdo japonés está asignado para mi programa, así que quita tus pezuñas de encima! —Se señaló a sí mismo para enfatizar el sentido de pertenencia. Víctor pestañeó un par de veces antes de sonreír sagazmente.

—¡Oh! ¡Yuri está celoso!

—¿Eh? —El color alcanzó las orejas del rubio.

—Crees que voy a quitarte a Yuuri. ¡Qué tierno! —Sacudió los cabellos claros de Yuri con una mano, antes de ser golpeada para que lo soltara. La irritación en los ojos y expresión del adolescente era evidente.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡Tú solo quieres distraerlo para que no me ayude con mi debut! ¡Tienes miedo de que te venza!

—Aja, sí, claro, Yuri... —Desestimó, haciéndolo a un lado.

—Oh, ¿quién está celoso? —Esa fue la voz cantarina de Mila y Yuri arremetió con un grito.

—¡No estoy celoso!

—¡Creo que mi bailarín es el primer amor de Yuri! —Alzó la voz Víctor, riéndose del tono que había tomado todo el rostro de Yuri.

—Awwww ¡nuestro gatito crece!

—¡Callense los dos! ¡No te metas, bruja!

—¡Callensen los tres de una vez! —Se impulsó la voz del entrenador, harto de la algarabía—. Mila, ve a practicar tu programa. Yura, ve a hacer los calentamientos y tu, Vitya, no quiero problemas con Lilia con respecto a ese bailarín tuyo. ¡Así que más te vale termines esto lo más pronto posible y lo dejes en paz! ¡Y ya que no vas a practicar el programa corto, haz el libre! ¡Muéstrame que tienes!

—No tengo nada.

—¿Qué? —Sentía que el calor lo estaba mareando. Miró con ojos críticos a su alumno quien solo encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado con expresión distraída—. ¡Dijiste que…!

—Mentí, Yakov, mentí. —Y antes de que Yakov soltara otro grito, lo miró con confianza—. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Seguro después de ver el programa Eros de Yuri tendré inspiración y sabré que hacer con el libre.

—¿O sea que toda tu temporada depende de ese bailarín? ¿Estás hablando en serio, Vitya? —Víctor puso cara de despiste, mientras rozaba su labio con el dedo índice en actitud pensativa.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Eso parece! —Sacó su móvil—. ¡Oh Yuuri! ¡Acabo de caer en cuenta que toda mi temporada depende de ti, así que no me olvides! —Yakov se tapó la cara.

Lilia lo iba a ahorcar si es que antes Víctor no lo mataba de una subida de tensión. No quiso saber más y prefirió dejar que Víctor hiciera lo que quisiera (cosa que iba a terminar haciendo de todos modos), para enfocarse en el resto de sus estudiantes.

Víctor solo envió un mensaje de voz, que tardó en recibir una respuesta igual, donde Yuuri le enfatizaba que no dijera eso ni pusiera sobre él tal responsabilidad. Tardó en leerlo y en devolverlo porque estaba en las prácticas, pero se vio cada vez más distraído y le resultó difícil despegar su mente de la necesidad de virar su mirada hacía donde estaban sus pertenencias esperando por una respuesta. Adjudicó aquello a una sola razón: sin programa que practicar, no tenía mucho que hacer en la pista. Así que decidió partir de la pista temprano para ocuparse de otras cosas, como por ejemplo pensar en su programa libre.

Yakov no intervino.

Víctor se distrajo en su teléfono, revisando los programas culturales para esa semana, pensando en que podría hacer y de vez en cuando preguntándose si a Yuuri le gustaría algún plan en particular. Hablaba en serio cuando le propuso lo de sacarlo a comer, y que no era necesario tener el programa hecho para volverse a ver. En verdad, un poco de distracción ayudaría y Yuuri parecía un buen candidato para ello si al menos se mostrara un veinte por ciento más abierto como estaba a través de mensajes. Por teléfono le había detectado un interesante sentido del humor, a veces hacía comentarios que tenían implícita una ingenua crueldad muy llamativa. No sabía si Yuuri tenía en cuenta cuán cruel sonaba o si lo hacía con toda ingenuidad, no obstante, ambas cosas eran igual de fascinantes.

Quizá lo estaba pensando demasiado, pero Yuuri le provocaba curiosidad. Desde su ascendencia japonesa, hasta el saber que estaba solo en Rusia y todo lo que había tenido que recorrer para llegar a donde estaba. Al mismo tiempo le provocaba una genuina admiración. Víctor había logrado mucho, pero entre su gente, en su país, con todas las comodidades que una potencia deportiva como Rusia podría darle a él si tan solo demostraba un poco de talento. Algo completamente distinto a lo que Yuuri había vivido.

Hasta podría ser inspiración a un programa libre, hablar sobre esa clase de pasión, compromiso y dedicación.

En horas de la tarde, decidió pasear a Makkachin y compartir un tiempo con su mascota, mientras seguía dando vuelta a aquel asunto.

 _ **Mi Musa »** Hola, disculpa la tardanza. Acabo de llegar a casa_.

Víctor miró el nuevo mensaje con una sonrisa. Yuuri no había respondido a su última nota de voz hasta ese momento, que decidió hacerlo por mensaje. Su sonrisa y su mirada caprichosa se movió hacía Makkachin, que jugaba con un par de cachorros que estaban cerca. Con Yuuri parecía aplicar el dicho de Mahoma.

—Makkachin, vamos a conocer a tu nuevo amiguito.

Seguro de hacer lo correcto, Víctor se dirigió hasta el edificio donde vivía el bailarín, con la idea de usar a Makkachin de excusa. Era perfecto: podrían hablar, quizás le preguntaría algo con respecto al programa aunque no creía que hubiera avanzado mucho cuando apenas tenía un día de haberlo visto.

_**Mi Musa »** Dime que no es en serio eso de que tu temporada depende de mí._

Oh, eso podría responderselo personalmente.

Víctor se dirigió con paso seguro hacia el edificio, que afortunadamente no quedaba a demasiadas cuadras de donde solía estar. Una casualidad más que apropiada. Por desgracia, cuando llegó al edificio y se anunció, le indicaron que Yuuri había salido a pasear a su mascota. Tras haber firmado un autógrafo por haber sido reconocido, salió del edificio y anduvo por los alrededores, pensando en que podría estar cerca. No tardó mucho en verlo caminar con el caniche, que era tan grande como lo imaginó por la fotografía, envuelto en miles de abrigos y con una bolsa de pan en sus manos. Sonrió como un niño y decidió acercarse, esperando no ser percibido pero siendo delatado por Makkachin quien al ver a un perro igual empezó a ladrar, y por tanto, Vicchan hizo lo mismo, casi empujando a Yuuri en el proceso.

—¡Vicchan! —Llamó mientras le sostenía con fuerza y el cachorro movía la cola efusivamente. Víctor esperó el momento en que se diera cuenta de la razón de los ladridos, y llegó justo cuando Yuuri alzó la mirada y lo reconoció—. ¡Víctor! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Iba a contestarle pero Yuuri apretó toda su cara, en un gracioso gesto—. ¡No! ¡Ya sé que haces aquí!

—Makkachin me dijo que no me dejaría dormir y se comería mis pies si no venía a presentarle a su nuevo amiguito. —Yuuri le miró como si acabara de salirle una cabeza de más, y luego enarcó una ceja.

—No me digas…

—¡Lo juro! Makkachin puede ser muy caprichosa cuando quiere —dijo conforme se acercaba y los perros al estar más cerca empezaban a olfatearse.

—Entonces solo dejaré pasar a Makkachin al apartamento. —Yuuri se inclinó para acariciar el pelaje de Makkachin quien animada comenzó a lamerle la cara.

—¿Y me dejarás solo afuera con este frío? —Puso su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado y Yuuri frunció su ceño—. Eso es cruel, Yuuri.

—Victor, en verdad, ni he empezado con tu programa.

—Y te dije que no hacía falta. —Yuuri le mantuvo la mirada—. Entonces, ¿me dejarás congelando de frío mientras Makkachin disfruta de chocolate caliente?

Yuuri suspiró y terminó accediendo a su pedido. Satisfecho con su logro, Víctor entró al edificio siguiendo al bailarín y a su mascota que estaba más entretenida tratando de juguetear con Makkachin que con seguirlo. Yuuri le hizo miles de advertencias, tales como que su apartamento era pequeño, que no era nada lujoso, que no prestara atención a lo viejo de sus muebles y para Víctor todo eso le pareció interesante. También le hizo saber que no tenía chocolate caliente, sino té, a lo que accedió sin ningún problema. Cuando llegó, pudo comprobar por sí mismo lo que ya Yuuri le había advertido. El apartamento entero podía caber en su sala.

—¡Oh, un apartamento de estudiantes! Amazing! —Yuuri renegó, mientras se quitaba su bufanda—. A ver la cocina… wow, ¡solo cabe una sola persona! ¿Y tu cuarto?

—¡Víctor, no! —Apenas se iba a asomar por la puerta entreabierta, ávido de curiosidad, cuando Yuuri se entrometió en su campo de visión todo rojo y cerrándola al instante. Víctor pestañeó varias veces, más entretenido en el rubor que en el acto en sí—. Ehh… está desordenado.

—Todo un apartamento de estudiantes. ¿Hay platos sucios también en el lavado?

—Eh… no, eso los lavé antes de salir. —Yuuri le dio la vuelta y comenzó a empujarlo desde su espalda—. Vamos, prepararé el té.

Víctor se estaba divirtiendo, de una forma tan infantil e ingenua que ni siquiera se detenía a pensar el porque todo el asunto le resultaba nuevo y natural. Se entretuvo viendo los elementos que Yuuri tenía en la cocina, los cuales no eran muchos, solo lo esencial. Pero todo estaba ordenado, limpio, en su sitio… empezaba a dudar de que existiera tal desorden en la habitación, más su atención volvió de nuevo al bailarín cuando empezó a retirarse uno, dos, tres, cuatro abrigos de encima y quedó con un suéter y su pantalón vaquero. Ropas más apropiadas, pensó, para cubrir el cuerpo de un bailarín que ahora que lo veía con detenimiento era apuesto.

Volvió su mirada a Yuuri, mientras este se la devolvía y luego la bajaba como si no pudiera sostenerla por mucho tiempo. Víctor no pudo evitar sonreirse tras el gesto.

—He estado viendo tu programa y pensando… tengo ya una idea de qué podemos hacer. Espero que sea de ayuda.

—Seguro lo será. Ya te dije, mi temporada depende de tí —dijo alegremente. Yuuri inclinó un poco más su cabeza.

—No deberías darme semejante responsabilidad.

—No lo tomes como responsabilidad, ¿sino como desafío?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ese desafío? —Victor tuvo que medir bien la situación, cuando los ojos de Yuuri se clavaron sobre él sin nada que pudiera leer en ellos. No estaba seguro de qué entender, pero tenía razón al decir que quizás lo estaba obligando a algo que no quería hacer.

Hubo un incómodo momento.

Victor no encontró palabras valederas y se quedó callado mientras Yuuri acababa su actividad. Pronto tuvo una taza humeante de té, pero no se animó a tomarla. De repente tenía la garganta cerrada y no le gustaba para nada esa sensación. Yuuri apagó la hornilla y suspiró.

—Me pediste ayuda —dijo en tono bajo—. Y pienso ayudarte, pero no impongas en mí esa clase de presión.

—De acuerdo, Yuuri.

El ambiente se sentía anómalo, y hubiera seguido así sin la intervención de los chillidos de las mascotas. Al ser tan efusivos por parte de Makkachin, ambos no tardaron en ponerse a correr para llegar a la sala (que estaba a solo tres pasos), y ver como Vichan trataba de montar a Makkachin quien escondía la cola entre las patas e intentaba morderle.

—¡Makkachin!

—¡Vicchan!

Por el llamado de ambos amos, los perros actuaron: Makkachin corrió para buscar consuelo en Víctor y Vicchan se derrapó escondiendo la cola y mostrándose listo para dar una montada. Yuuri ahora estaba en tono rojo tomate por las orejas, mientras agarraba a su perro y este volvía a mover su cadera.

—¡No Vicchan, no! —Llamó la atención, exaltado, dándole palmadas al trasero. Víctor abrazaba a su mascota y la alzó para asegurarse de que no sufriría de otro ataque.

—¡Yuuri! ¡No me digas que no está esterilizado!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Las bolas de Vicchan son sagradas!

Tardó tres segundos de pasar a la sorpresa a soltar una carcajada. No, no podía, con Yuuri empezaba a sentir chispas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tenido que adelantar la publicación porque mañana tendré una presentación importante con el cliente y no sé a que hora llegaré a casa T_T Así que decidí entregarlo el día de hoy. En el viaje me ha ido bien y conocí a una de mis lectoras de Matryoshka. ¡Fue una lindísima experiencia!
> 
> Por otro lado, este era el último capítulo que tenía preparado. Espero llegar a tiempo para el sábado y poder darle la publicación como tenía planeada T_T Como estoy en proyecto y de paso estaba escribiendo a Matryoshka, me atrasé un poco con este, pero ya me acomodaré.
> 
> ¿Qué les parece? ¿Podrá Victor convencer a Yuuri de salir? ¿Lilia matará a Yakov?


	11. El bailarín preocupado

_San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016_

—¡Te vas a mudar! —La exclamación de Víctor y su cara de desilusión lo tomó de sorpresa. Yuuri no pudo mantenerle por demasiado tiempo la mirada, así que se entretuvo viendo sus propios zapatos—. ¡Pero por qué!

—Porque fue la condición que quedé con Lilia para ayudarte con el programa. Quiere asegurarse de que no descuide mis otras obligaciones.

Y que no lo persiguiera, que viendo lo visto era más que claro que Lilia conocía los impulsos de Nikiforov. Como si hubiera observado todo en una bola de cristal, había atinado a decir que Víctor lo seguiría buscando por mucho que hablaran por mensaje y le hubiera puesto fecha a la entrega a su programa. Yuuri tenía el corazón acelerado porque no entendía la insistencia y las palabras de Irina sonaban lúgubres por una posibilidad que no sabría manejar. ¿Pero no podía ser eso, cierto? No podía tampoco ser tan idiota como para ver en la perseverancia de Víctor algo más que el simple interés artístico dado que su carrera estaba pendiendo de un hilo, según él.

Renegó insistentemente, y enfocó de nuevo la mirada en esos ojos azules que eran mucho más lindos de cerca que viéndolos en sus incontables afiches. Era tan difícil mantenerlos fijos cuando sentía que solo verlos provocaba temblor en sus piernas, así que bajó de nuevo la mirada, y empezó a caminar por la sala sin rumbo alguno. Ya al menos Vicchan estaba encerrado en su habitación, donde rascaba la puerta mientras chillaba arrepentido por el regaño.

—Entonces, Lilia te quiere alejar de mí. —Yuuri prefirió no dirigirle la mirada azorada que le nació. Se limitó a encoger sus hombros—. ¡Entonces tendré que visitarte en su casa!

—¿Eh?

—¡Así ya no podrá quejarse, podremos seguir hablando y estaré al pendiente de la producción de mi programa!

—¡Pero Víctor…!

—¡Quiero conocerte, Yuuri…! —Comenzó a acortar distancia peligrosamente y Yuuri sintió que sus mejillas estaban a punto de quemar al roce. Víctor así, imponiéndose, le miraba con terrible intensidad—. ¿Tienes novia? ¿Alguien que te guste? ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Lo último que piensas al dormir?

Yuuri se quedó plantado en el suelo, mirando los ojos fijos de Víctor sobre él, mientras sentía una catarata de corriente estática alrededor de ambos. Pensó que Víctor lo tocaría en cualquier momento y eso solo lo llenó de ansiedad junto a la sensación de tener una estampida de rinocerontes bajo su piel. Tragó grueso y se obligó a desviar la mirada a un lado; de eso modo, trató de enfocar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera Víctor. De repente, las patas de Makkachin sirvieron de distractor y Yuuri lo aprovechó para inclinarse a acariciarla tras las orejas en un gesto de consuelo por el susto.

—Creo que deberías irte… en cualquier momento vendrá el taxi de Lilia y tengo que recoger.

Yuuri levantó la mirada y no supo qué leer de la expresión de Víctor. Esa mueca en sus labios podría ser enojo, fastidio, o tristeza, incluso todas ellas, pero se vio incapaz de preguntar más y cohibido, bajó la mirada. Makkachin agitaba la cola con gusto recibiendo contenta sus caricias.

—Prometo que podremos hablar de nuevo, después.

—¿Really? — Víctor no parecía muy convencido y Yuuri pudo notarlo por la expresión dubitativa que le emitió. Yuuri se obligó a respirar hondo, contener el aire en su pecho y mostrarse minimamente seguro.

—¡En serio! —Victor lo miró ahora con sorpresa—. Yo… podré hacerlo cuando acabe el programa.

—¿Puedo seguirte escribiendo? —Yuuri asintió y los ojos de Víctor volvieron a iluminarse—. ¡Amazing! ¡Entonces te seguiré escribiendo!

Al haber acordado aquello, Víctor no tardó en abandonar el pequeño departamento en compañía de Makkachin. El bailarín se dejó caer contra la puerta tras cerrarla y apretó el puño contra su pecho que parecía contener la fuerza de una bomba de tiempo en su corazón. Se permitió respirar hondo, cerrar sus ojos, y tratar de calmarse. No sabía ya cómo tomar toda la situación surreal con su ídolo, pero de lo único que estaba seguro, es que sus ojos brillaban con felicidad.

Salió de su espacio de ensoñación cuando la llamada de Lilia llegó a su móvil, alertándolo de haber pedido ya su taxi para que lo llevara a la mansión. Yuuri se apresuró a terminar de recoger todo y liberó a Vichan de su improvisada prisión. No esperaba que fuera necesario quedarse más de una semana fuera de su departamento, así que solo se llevó lo más importante: ropa para cambiarse, sus implementos de danza, obviamente su Mac Air, su ipod, cargadores, y abrigos para el frío. Mientras iba llenando su pequeño equipaje improvisado, se detuvo a admirar los panfletos y afiches que tenía coleccionados de Víctor y a pensar en lo inverosímil que sonaba conocerlo en persona ahora. Si se dedicaba a comparar la figura elegante y sofisticada que aparecía en aquellas fotos con la personalidad extrovertida y hasta infantil del real, resultaba algo terriblemente conmovedor.

El recuerdo de la falta de pasión que sentía Víctor al patinar, lo envolvió en un aura de pesadumbre de nuevo. Con eso se permitió recordar la razón por la que había aceptado ayudarlo al inicio. Caminó hasta la pared, y extendió su mano hacia el afiche donde Víctor con sus brazos alzados patinaba dejando que el viento besara su rostro. Un bellísimo traje azul ataviaba su perfecta figura. ¿Cómo era posible que el mayor genio sobre hielo de la historia de esa década pudiera sufrir problemas de inspiración? ¿Era acaso eso una posibilidad?

Si lo pensaba de ese modo, entendía el repentino interés del patinador estrella en él, como una salida a su propio bloqueo creativo. Y viéndolo de esa manera, aunque sentía un ligero escozor en su pecho, era mucho más fácil manejarlo. Así todo se limitaba a un intercambio creativo entre dos artistas, aunque él jamás se consideraría de su nivel.

Los ojos de Yuuri entonces brillaron por una emoción distinta: pura determinación.

Para cuando el taxi de Lilia llegó, ya Yuuri estaba preparado, con su morral junto a su maleta en mano y la correa de Vicchan bien sujeta. Entró al automovil tras dejar todo asegurado, y haberse preocupado por guardar la comida que quería mantener en el refrigerador y botar la que no pensaba consumir ya. Camino a la mansión, se dispuso a ver de nuevo la coreografía de Víctor en las grabaciones que hizo, con el fin de aprenderse todos los pasos del programa y ver la manera de emularlos en la danza a aquellos que solo correspondían al patinaje. No se creía capaz de ejecutar ese programa sobre hielo, Yuuri aunque seguía patinando en ocasiones, jamás podría tener la destreza que Víctor demostraba en la pista. Pero sobre las tablas él tendría mayor dominio.

Con una sonrisa confiada, mantuvo a Vicchan bajo su brazo mientras repetía nuevamente la secuencia y se imaginaba realizando esos movimientos con sus zapatillas puestas. Los brazos en alto, la palmada, los movimientos de sus caderas, la manera en que punteaba sobre la pista… los saltos, toda la secuencia se dibujaba en su mente con una claridad impresionante. El programa tomaba forma en su cabeza, y de ese modo, su sangre bulleaba por la necesidad que tenía su cuerpo de hacerlo en el estudio de ballet. Si no fuera porque Lilia se lo pidió, iría en ese mismo instante a practicarla.

Al momento de llegar a la mansión, Lilia lo estaba esperando. Firmemente de pie frente a la puerta, lo miró de arriba a abajo mientras Yuuri bajaba del automóvil con su mascota entusiasmada con la idea de visitar terreno inhóspito. La mujer se veía implacable, con su mirada férrea y sus brazos cruzados. No tardó en inspeccionar la postura de su bailarín y para su complacencia estaba derecha, tal como debía ser. Sonrió confiada y le permitió entrar.

Ya dentro, notó que era lo suficiente tarde como para que la mayoría de la estancia estuviera a oscuras. Lilia le explicó que ya Yakov se había ido a dormir y Yuri debía estar en su habitación a punto de hacer lo mismo, ya que lo mantenía en un estricto régimen. Era extraño considerar que Lilia estuviera viviendo con otras personas, ya que cuando él llegó no había sido así. Pero una parte de él, le contentaba. Se veía que Lilia estaba disfrutando, aunque no lo demostrara, de la compañía.

—¿Entonces fue? ¡Lo sabía! —dijo al escuchar de Yuuri que Víctor había ido a visitarlo. El bailarín se ocupó más bien de sostener muy bien la correa, ya que Vicchan estaba bastante inquieto. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, Yuuri dejó un poco libre la correa para permitirle a su mascota inspeccionar—. Al menos aquí estarás seguro. Ya hablaré mañana con Yakov al respecto.

—No me molesta, en serio, Lilia. —La mujer lo miró con suspicacia—. A mí me agrada, solo… me pone nervioso.

—Oh, Yuuri, no tienes porqué ceder a los nervios con él. Él será el mejor en el hielo, pero tú… —Sujetó su barbilla a lo alto, y le miró con infinito orgullo. Los ojos brillantes de Yuuri miraron con sorpresa a las irises verde de la antigua prima ballerina—, eres el mejor en las tablas.

Con el sonrojo hasta en la coronilla, Lilia dejó a Yuuri en la habitación, para darle tiempo a prepararse y descansar. Soltó el aire bastante estresado con toda la situación y dirigió la mirada a lo que sería su habitación. Debía apresurarse para poder dormir pronto.

Lo primero que hizo fue acomodar un poco la ropa, darse un baño, y luego vestirse con una cómoda pijama mientras preparaba su ipod. Se atrevió a escribirle a Víctor para que le hiciera llegar la pista de su programa, y este no tardó en responderle. Tampoco desaprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle si ya estaba con Lilia y qué pensaba hacer, a lo que Yuuri respondió con un evidente: dormir. Mientras esperaba que la respuesta de Víctor llegara, se detuvo a secar su cabello y sacudir el exceso de humedad.

El programa Eros que Yuuri pensaba reinterpretar debía ser lo suficientemente bueno como para provocar en Víctor la pasión que había perdido al patinar su programa. Yuuri lo pensaba así, mientras veía sus pies lastimados y los acariciaba con suavidad. Eros debía sacar de Víctor toda esa pasión dormida, debía hacerlo desear patinar de nuevo, al punto en que sintiera que era su primera vez. Debía hacerle recordar la emoción de esas primeras veces.

Para eso, debía hacer un programa tan perfecto que hiciera que la leyenda del patinaje ruso tuviera deseos de ponerse las zapatillas e ir él mismo por la doncella que iba a interpretar. Era una apuesta arriesgada pero Yuuri confiaba que Lilia le daría los lineamientos para lograrla. Y el hecho de que Lilia estuviera tan segura de su talento, le daba la confianza necesaria para sacar toda su pasión por la danza y su admiración por Victor , para crear una pieza inolvidable.

Soltó un suspiro, y dejó sus pies en el suelo justo cuando Vicchan se acercó a buscar una caricia. Mientras lo complacía con sus dedos tras las orejas peludas, Yuuri escuchaba la melodía con uno de los audífonos en la oreja derecha, visualizando en su mente el programa que ya quería bailar. Si era sincero consigo mismo, la emoción de poder lograrlo lo impulsaba a tomar el pasillo y dirigirse hacia el estudio privado que Lilia tenía en su mansión, para empezar a practicar. Pero sabía que Lilia no se lo tomaría muy bien si lo hacía en ese momento.

Aunque, nada lo limitaba a hacerlo allí en la habitación. Era lo suficiente espaciosa para realizar un par de pasos. Yuuri ajustó el ipod en la pretina de su pantalón de pijama y puso sus pies en puntas, primero probando con un par de elongaciones. Vicchan, que ya conocía esa costumbre de su amo, se subió a la cama para mirarlo acostado entre las almohadas.

Ajustó la melodía y respiró lento. Sus manos se movieron en la posición inicial que Víctor ocupaba para la presentación. Solo que él era la doncella, su posición debía ser mucho más femenina y seductora. Yuuri inclinó su cuerpo hacía la izquierda, con una mano en su afilada cintura y la otra apuntando hacia donde debía estar el flamante casanova que llegaría al pueblo.

El sonido de los violines inició y Yuuri se dedicó a improvisar. No tenía muy claro cuales serían los pasos correctos, pero su cuerpo se convertía en uno al son de los violines y la amplia representaciones de sonidos de viento y percusiones. Era una combinación con el flamenco, el paso doble, incluso el tango. Yuuri lo sentía, todos esos sonidos peninsulares moviéndose desde la punta de sus pie. No necesitaba tomar posiciones de ballet sino hacer una fusión de ritmos, que provocaría que Eros tomara formas en su cuerpo. Estaba concentrado, sentía a la música moverse al ritmo de sus manos y piernas, la sentía fluir y mojarlo. Pero justamente en ese momento, un ruido llamó su atención.

Escuchó el toque de la puerta. Casi inmediatamente, entró un mensaje desde el celular de Víctor. Yuuri miró su móvil en la cama, pero se acercó curioso a la puerta, a sabiendas de que no era Lilia quien tocaba. Conocía perfectamente su forma de hacerlo. Mayor sorpresa se llevó cuando encontró a Yuri Plisetsky en la entrada de su habitación, con su cabeza escondida en una capucha deportiva mientras mantenía una expresión siniestra. Parecía estar muy pero muy enojado.

—Tú… —La voz del adolescente sonó fuerte, apuntándolo con el índice de su mano derecha, justo en su pecho. Yuuri le miró ensanchando sus ojos marrones, aturdido por el repentino señalamiento—. ¡Eres un idiota!

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando con los patinadores sobre hielo? Yuuri se lo preguntó, con los ojos bien abiertos observando la forma en que Yuri Plisetsky lo confrontaba.

—Más vale que no descuides tu responsabilidad conmigo. ¡O juro que te haré Borch en el estudio de danza!

—¿Eh…? —preguntó sin entender. Yuri pareció enojarse aún más.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, cerdo —dijo despectivamente, con un tono lúgubre a su voz—. Más vale te concentres… ¡porque yo, Yuri Plisetsky, le ganaré a Víctor Nikiforov después de quitarte mi programa!

Yuuri lo miró, aún sin comprender. ¿Eso había sido una amenaza?

El joven patinador dio una patada al borde del marco de la puerta, como si se hubiera contenido en todo ese momento de patearla. Y tras dejarle un último vistazo inquisitivo, se dio media vuelta para recorrer el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. De repente, Yuuri no pudo aguantarlo más, y soltó una risita incrédula. La situación le sonaba tan inverosímil que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar de un sueño y con una buena resaca. Porque todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida, no podría catalogarlo más que como el fruto de una intensa borrachera.

Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que Víctor Nikiforov no se la pondría fácil a Yuri Plisetsky, y Yuuri Katsuki se encargaría de que el Eros de su ídolo encendiera la pista.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho todo el tiempo que tardé en actualizar. Para los que me leen en Matryoshka saben que estos meses han sido complicados con mis proyectos laborales y apenas tuve tiempo de continuar con la actualización de ese fic que es mi mayor proyecto. Pero me alegra mucho la recepción que ha tenido esta idea, ya que cuando la imaginé ese domingo, no esperaba que fuera tan querida.
> 
> Quiero agradecerles a todos, desearlas unas felices fiestas y comentarles que voy a retomar su actualización para Enero. Las actualizaciones de esta historia volverá el día 16 de Enero, y tendrá actualizaciones semanales todos los martes. De ese modo voy a continuarla.
> 
> Espero que me apoyen en este proyecto y agradezco mucho sus comentarios., ¡Son geniales!


	12. La leyenda interesada

**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016**

Yakov estaba notando que las prácticas se llenaban de tensión cuando era Yuri Plisetsky y Víctor Nikiforov los que compartían la pista. Y esa tensión venía desde el momento en que el bailarín Yuuri Katsuki se había interpuesto en su camino.

Jamás pensó que la asociación con su mujer provocaría esa clase de percances en su equipo de élite. Esperaba que ayudara a Yuri a mejorar en lo que Víctor había remarcado en la anterior final del Grand Prix: su expresión artística. Jamás esperó que sus planes se vieran afectados por una lucha infantil, absurda, y sin precedente, entre un adolescente y un adulto a punto de retirarse por el tiempo de un bailarín que ante sus ojos no era mayor cosa.

Era probable que su talento sobre las zapatillas fuera increíble, ya que Lilia tenía un ojo clínico a la hora de detectarlos. No era mujer que asumiera ni perdonara ningún error, y de eso él ya tenía demasiadas pruebas al respecto. Pero fuera no era más que un japonés común, demasiado callado, tímido, dado a obedecer y siempre disculpándose por todo. No podía borrar de su cabeza la imagen de la noche anterior, cuando ese perro enorme (curiosamente de la misma raza de la mascota de Víctor) estaba chillando porque el gato de Yuri no lo dejaba subir al mueble. Aquel concierto canino buscando alguna clase de apoyo moral, terminó con una retahíla de disculpas e inclinaciones extrañas por parte del bailarín.

Soltó el aire, y de nuevo los miró con gesto de cansancio. Se estaban peleando.

—¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí! —gritó Yuri, arrojando con furia un guante negro a la pista, mientras se acercaba a donde Víctor aguardaba calmadamente con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. ¡Hago todo lo que haces! ¡Estoy imitando la coreografía! ¡Todos los saltos salen bien!

—Mal, mal, mal… —remarcó Víctor y luego chasqueó la lengua—. Todo está mal. ¡Precisamente por eso! Solo la imitas, no la sientes. ¡No veo Ágape en lo que estás haciendo!

—¡Eso es porque eres un pésimo entrenador! —escupió con saña—. ¡Y tu programa es un asco! ¡Debiste dejarme Eros! ¡Ya estás muy viejo para conquistas!

Yakov sintió que en cualquier momento le daría una parálisis facial si seguía escuchando los reclamos de ambos patinadores. Georgi Popovich estaba a su lado, esperando su turno, y Mila Babicheva se elongaba fuera de la pista.

—¿Y que es Eros para ti? ¿Un arranque desmedido de ira y capricho? —Víctor enarcó una ceja—. Quizás, debería seguir el ejemplo de Lilia.

Yakov lo vio venir, sobre todo cuando Víctor en una gesticulación exagerada golpeó su palma derecha con su puño izquierdo como si hubiera descubierto el secreto de la vida eterna.

—¡Debería enseñarle ágape a Yuuri!

No tardó nada en sentir la mano de Yuri agarrándolo de su camiseta blanca y arrugándola en un puño mientras, precariamente, intentaba imponerse. El adolescente de metro sesenta y ocho se enfrentó ante el metro ochenta de la leyenda del patinaje, como si la distancia no fuera suficiente, como si sus títulos no lo intimidaran. Víctor le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero todos los que habían pasado mucho tiempo con él reconocían que era una falsa calma. Los ojos de Plisetsky, en cambio, llameaban como fuego fatuo.

—No te burles de mí, Nikiforov… ¡Este es mi programa!

—No es tuyo, sigue siendo mío —corrigió Víctor, y alzó el mentón—. Sigues fallando al ejecutarlo.

—¡Qué te jodan!

—¡Yuri Plisetsky! —Esa voz de general en un tono femenino solo podía ser de una persona. Y por la forma en que Yuri crispó el rostro, ya sabía quién.

Víctor agradeció a los hados que la flamante Lilia Baranovskaya apareciera en escena, con su andar elegante y su rostro férreo. Su cabello sagradamente recogido en la altura de su coronilla, un abrigo amarillo y el sonido de sus tacones enmudeciendo al resto; fueron los elementos que conformaron la entrada triunfal de la bailarina más prestigiosa del ballet ruso en la pista del Sports Champions Club.

—¿Qué hemos dicho de tu léxico, Plisetsky? —continuó la mujer, deteniéndose contra la barra sin tocarla, ni perder un ápice de su porte imponente—. ¡Nada de malas palabras!

El adolescente soltó la camiseta de Víctor, y se alejó, visiblemente amilanado por la presencia poderosa de la mujer. Yakov, con su chamarra puesta y los brazos cruzados, observó todo de forma impasible.

—Yakov, ¿por qué estás tú allá y tu alumno acá en tu lugar de entrenador? —La mujer no tuvo reparo en mostrar su desagrado ante lo visto, pero Yakov solo soltó el aire.

—Estoy supervisándolo. Vitya tendrá que ir pensando en un futuro lejos de las competencias y los entrenamientos son una posibilidad. —Tras la explicación, Lilia enarcó un poco más sus cejas, marcando una profunda arruga en su frente—. Gracias por venir, Lilia. ¿Lo trajiste?

Ambos patinadores observaron a la pareja de ex casados hablando como si no estuvieran allí. Víctor se mostró curioso por la dinámica, y Yuri parecía más bien exasperado.

—Lo traje. Pero ya sabes que no le gusta llamar la atención. —Al mismo tiempo que la mujer miró hacia atrás, lo hicieron el resto. Los ojos de Víctor se iluminaron al ver la figura de Yuuri Katsuki, con un abrigo gris y una bufanda blanca amarrada aún en su cuello. Plisetsky, en cambio, apretó la mandíbula. Yakov no mostró ninguna perturbación—. ¡Katsuki! ¡Ven acá!

Ante el llamado de Lilia, Yuuri se enderezó y asintió antes de comenzar a caminar. Cargaba en sus manos un bolso que visiblemente no le pertenecía, debía ser de Lilia. Ella también prosiguió el camino y avanzó hasta las gradas, donde empezó a ascender con movimientos elegantes. Yuuri le siguió, ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas altas y Yakov se acercó a la barrera.

—¡Yura! ¡Repite ágape! ¡Vitya, abandona la pista!

Víctor casi soltó una carcajada en ese momento. Yakov había dado instrucciones precisas, pero estaba seguro de que la presencia de su bailarín no era al azar. Debía haber pensado lo mismo que él al ver a Yuri fallar estrepitosamente en la ejecución de su programa. Como si Yuri hubiera escuchado su pensamiento, no tardó en gruñir y mostrar su peor mirada. Víctor no le tomó demasiado cuidado, pero sonrió como niño al que le había dado la razón su padre. Justo antes de girar para retirarse, sintió el agarre de Yuri apretando su camiseta. Yakov gritó repitiendo su orden, pero Víctor se quedó mirando al muchacho con actitud interrogativa.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuri? Claramente, Yakov ha tenido mí misma idea.

—No te confíes mucho, anciano. —Escupió las palabras de muy mala gana, pero su tono fue moderado, para que solo él lograra escucharlo—. El cerdo tiene problema con tu eros. De seguir así… ¡te venceré!

Algo en el tono de voz de Plisetsky hizo que se tomara muy en serio esas palabras. Para cuando Víctor salió de la pista, lucía pensativo y preocupado, aunque todo lo que diera señales de ello era la línea intranquila en su entrecejo.

De reojo, miró de nuevo hacia donde ambos bailarines se encontraban. A pesar de que estaba viviendo con Lilia, Yuuri y él habían mantenido una comunicación fluida en las noches. Durante el día el bailarín estaba lleno de ocupaciones y él no estaba precisamente descansando. No podía practicar a Eros, pero intentaba recuperar la inspiración repitiendo sus mejores programas anteriores, o viendo en su casa algunos videos de sus antiguas presentaciones. Yuuri le había pedido que no dejara toda su responsabilidad en él; aunque eso aparentaba, Víctor no era esa clase de persona. Él también estaba trabajando duro para encontrar eso que le faltaba, aunque no dejaba de sentir que todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era gris. Eso no era algo que puliría en la pista.

No estaba seguro de qué es lo que haría Yuuri Katsuki por él, pero tenía una corazonada. Como una pequeña chispa de color que podría encenderse en su rutina monocromática.

—Vitya. —La voz de su entrenador lo obligó a volver al presente, donde estaba en la pista aún. Yuri ya estaba ubicado para hacer la coreografía, aunque se veía irritado y ya Víctor había visto mil veces el resultado—. Prepárate porque después de él, lo harás tú.

—¿A ágape?

—Así es. —Víctor le miró intrigado—. Tienes razón en que Yura no es capaz de ejecutarla correctamente. Lilia me pidió verla para evaluar tanto la coreografía como el desempeño de Yura en ella.

—Sabes que es lo que pasa, no siente el ágape. No puede expresar lo que aún desconoce.

—¿Y tú has dejado de sentir el eros? —cuestionó, y Víctor se limitó a responder con una mueca.

—No lo sé. Quizás no he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo —bromeó, pero Yakov solo rodó los ojos quitándole peso a semejante aseveración.

—Sabes perfectamente que no se trata de sexo, muchacho. Lilia también tuvo la misma idea que tú. Quiere que su bailarín interprete ágape para que Yura pueda ver cómo debe quedar. No creo que a Yura le convenza mucho, pero no se me ocurre otra manera. Lilia quiere tomar una parte más activa en su entrenamiento.

—Oh, ¿le salió lo maternal? —Yakov gruñó—. Solo bromeaba, Yakov.

—Algunas de tus bromas son desagradables. —Víctor se limitó a encoger los hombros—. Ve algo especial en Yura, le ha tomado cariño. Trajo a Katsuki para que la ayudara a mostrar lo que debe mostrar Yura en la pista, pero no estoy muy seguro de que sea lo que necesita.

—Yakov, tú debes verlo. Ese bailarín es especial. —La mueca de Yakov no daba crédito a eso, mas prefería no opinar—. Con solo ver un par de veces mi programa, supo ver cuál era la historia dentro de él. Ese chico… tiene una sensibilidad única.

Yakov era incapaz de verlo, pero confiaba ciegamente en el criterio de Lilia, y si Víctor lo veía de ese modo, debía significar que sí tenía ese algo sobresaliente. Yuuri Katsuki para Yakov no dejaba de ser un joven común, pero si dos genios lo veían de ese modo, algo de razón debían tener.

Ágape fue ejecutada por Yuri como había sido en sus anteriores intentos: pulcra en técnica, pero carente de sentimientos. A pesar de que Yuri hubiera logrado pulir un poco su lado artístico, seguía sin expresar absolutamente nada. Pero Yuri no lo veía, no podía entender en donde estaba la falta en su programa e interpretación. Aún consideraba que el tema era patético, que la canción iba en contra de él y que le gustaría algo más acorde a su personalidad. Era evidente todo eso si se detenían a ver su interpretación, Yuri exudaba a través de los poros puro inconformismo.

Suspirando, Yakov le hizo la señal al adolescente para que abandonara la pista y Víctor supo que era su momento de entrar. Se ajustó los guantes de nuevo y caminó con confianza mientras un Yuri cabizbajo se colocaba los protectores sin siquiera mirarlo. Él hizo lo contrario, y se quitó los protectores para posar las cuchillas en el frío hielo de la pista. Sabía que lo que debía ejecutar era a ágape. Consciente de ello, se preparó y subió la mirada hacia donde Lilia compartía un par de palabras con su bailarín. Por un instante, Yuuri sintió la mirada y se la devolvió. Esos ojos bonitos lo miraron y Víctor supo que eso era suficiente.

—¡Víctor, apresúrate a ejecutar a ágape! —Esa fue la orden de Yakov, pero Yuri de inmediato intervino.

—¿Qué? ¡Acabo de ejecutarla! —Se quejó.

Yuri lucía irritado, casi como si fuera a explotar. Sentir que no estaba a la altura y que no comprendía qué le hacía falta empezaba a frustrarlo. Siempre creyó tenerlo todo para ganar, pero ahora que había avanzado de categoría, todo apuntaba a que no era así.

Víctor no hizo caso al reclamo del adolescente y fue hasta el centro de la pista donde tomó la posición inicial. Cerró los ojos; ágape para él era un tema fácil de realizar, tenía la inspiración con base a los recuerdos de su niñez y de las personas más importantes para él, donde Yakov tenía un lugar importante. El problema, era que su ágape resultaba sumamente triste, porque muchas de esas personas habían desaparecidos por distintas circunstancias de su vida, algunas para siempre.

Cuando la música empezó, Víctor cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la voz del ángel y la melodía del órgano haciendo eco. Era solo una voz ingenua, dulce, pura, la que cantaba las letras en latín, pero Víctor las sentía viajando por su cuerpo mientras que, con una delicadeza fría y una elegancia fúnebre, interpretaba el tema. Era triste, como ver una estatua de mármol viéndose en el reflejo de la laguna. Era bello, como ver un ángel bailando en medio de una pequeña nevada. Era dulce, como ver a una niña vestida de blanco y jugando con la lluvia.

Ver a Víctor haciendo ágape era como saborear el último pedazo de una torta que sabía no iba a volver a probar. El recuerdo del último pay casero que comió. La memoria viva del último abrazo, el último beso en su frente, la última palabra llena de devoción.

Era eso, recuerdo, porque nada de eso estaba. Víctor jaló aire al acabar y, con lentitud ceremonial, juntó las manos en señal de oración hacia el cielo, pidiendo piedad.

Hubo silencio. Víctor regresó relajado a la barrera, a sabiendas de que Lilia con su sentido crítico detectaría de inmediato las falencias de Yuri, comparándolas con su programa. Lo que no se esperó, fue que al levantar la mirada encontraría los ojos de Yuuri enrojecidos y brillantes, húmedos como dos preciosas piedras en el océano. Su garganta se secó. Se quedó quieto observándolo mientras Lilia, no muy discretamente, le ofrecía un pañuelo a su alumno.

Sin aliento, Víctor no atinó a hacer nada, siquiera a acercarse. Jamás había sido bueno consolando a alguien, ¿qué fue lo que le había afectado así? No tenía idea.

—Bien, creo que he visto lo que necesitaba ver. —La mujer se puso de pie y le hizo una señal a Yuuri para que hiciera lo mismo. Miró a Yakov y este asintió ante su ex mujer.

—¿Ya lo has visto?

—Completamente. Hoy hice una excepción porque tengo otras ocupaciones, pero a partir del viernes agregaré a la agenda mis visitas a la pista.

Víctor salió de la pista, ocupando de inmediato los protectores mientras veía a Lilia dirigirse hacia su entrenador, y Yuri apartarse con rostro malhumorado. No quiso prestar atención y dirigió su mirada hacia Yuuri, quien ya había bajado de las gradas y contrario a su entrenadora, se había escurrido al pasillo. Sin perder el tiempo, decidió seguirlo. Escuchó el grito de Yakov pero poco le importó. Quería saber qué había pasado, que había logrado ver Yuuri a través de su patinaje para emocionarse de esa manera. Eso no ocurrió con Eros, y era total evidencia de lo fallo que resultaba su verdadero programa.

Apresuró el paso y corrió hacia el pasillo, donde logró ver la espalda del joven bailarín. Víctor detuvo la carrera, pero el sonido de sus pasos atrajo la atención de Yuuri, quien volteó al notar la cercanía. De inmediato bajó la mirada, como si buscara esconderse.

—Yuuri. —Víctor se acercó otro poco, no demasiado porque no sabía cómo lidiar con las lágrimas de nadie—. Mmmm… Hola.

—Hola. —Yuuri respondió parcamente, mientras doblaba los bordes de su bufanda.

—No pensé verte aquí… No me dijiste a…

—Yo tampoco. Lilia me dijo hace un par de horas y me vine con ella. —Yuuri soltó el aire y siguió escondiendo su conmovida mirada de él—. No me esperaba esto.

—Oh… —Víctor no estaba seguro tampoco de qué esperaba de todo—. ¿Cómo lo viste? —Decidió preguntar—. A mi ágape. El programa lo hice yo, pero se lo di a Yuri por una promesa de hace bastante tiempo.

—Fue precioso. —Víctor inclinó un poco la cabeza intentando mirar más allá de los mechones negros y las mejillas siempre rosas por el frío. Yuuri levantó un poco su rostro, lo suficiente para que Víctor pudiera apreciar las pestañas húmedas y los ojos mansos—. Es digno de ti.

—¿Tan precioso para hacerte llorar? —Yuuri mordió su labio, y Víctor notó en ese momento lo reseco que estaban. Tuvo que contener el impulso de humectar esa zona con la crema que siempre llevaba en su bolso.

—También fue triste. —Víctor se quedó callado, observando mejor los ojos de Yuuri al haber levantado un poco más su mentón. Pero Yuuri titubeó, su mirada se apartó de él y empezó a distraerse en otros puntos—. Me acordé de la última vez que comí katsudon de mamá.

Observó. La leyenda solo observó la diminuta y suave sonrisa que vistieron esos labios y el brillo de añoranza que se alojaron en esos ojos. Solo miró, como lo ve un simple espectador que quería formar parte de esa historia. Fue un testigo atento, pero supo que quería ser más. La manera no la tuvo clara.

—Siempre trato de hacer katsudon o de probarlo en tiendas japonesas que hay aquí, pero nunca es igual. Solo recordé el sabor, el calor, los colores y... —Como si se hubiera percatado de algo, Yuuri se sonrojó y carraspeó, dejando de hablar. Víctor no quería eso, quería que continuara—. Lo lamento, yo... No es nada.

Entre ambos hubo silencio, uno incomodo, donde Yuuri miraba hacia un lado de la pared y Víctor no sabía qué hacer. Había visto un atisbo de algo en esos ojos, pero quería todo, quería conocer todo cuanto pudiera de ese bailarín porque tenía la sensación de que allí estaba lo que necesitaba saber en ese momento de su vida. Y a Víctor Nikiforov pocas veces le fallaron las corazonadas.

Pero no supo cómo expresarlo. La última vez que se vieron notó que preguntarle las cosas a Yuuri directamente no funcionaban. Y otra cosa que Víctor manejaba muy mal eran las negativas.

—Víctor. —El aludido subió la mirada, percatándose muy tarde que la había posado al borde de sus protectores blancos y rojos. Yuuri ahora lucía una mirada diferente, decidida. Le transmitían una determinación que no supo detectar de donde provenía pero que lo golpeó con tanta fuerza como sus recientes lágrimas—. Me estoy esforzando para interpretar a Eros. Espero que el resultado sea de tu agrado. ¡Prometo que daré lo mejor de mí!

¿Cuántos golpes Yuuri Katsuki le daría en cuestión de minutos? Víctor separó sus labios. Su mandíbula casi se desencajó mientras sentía que aquél último golpe lo había dejado envuelto en llamas, mareado, eufórico al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Yuuri mostraban un brillo como fuego puro, encerrado allí. Inevitablemente, surgió una sonrisa a la que no pudo darle nombre. Podía albergar todos los sentimientos del mundo en ese momento.

—¡Wow! ¡Me alegra ver que lo tomas en serio!

—¡Katsuki, nos vamos! —Escucharon ambos la voz de Lilia, quien caminaba apurada con el toque de sus tacones en el suelo. Yuuri asintió y se preparó para partir.

—No quiero fallar a tu confianza. —Yuuri le explicó.

—¿Puedo llamarte esta noche?

—No creo, tengo que seguir practicando Eros con Lilia… podemos escribirnos.

—Está bien, te escribo.

Yuuri le sonrió tímidamente una última vez, antes de correr tras Lilia, quien ya había adelantado el paso. La leyenda del patinaje se quedó de pie, observando ambas espaldas perderse y saboreando aquella sensación extraña que se agitaba en todos lados dentro de él. Víctor veía tantas cosas fascinantes en Yuuri Katsuki, como si estuviera allí en la superficie. Lilia debió verlo así, de allí provenía esa fuerza con la que había superado todos los obstáculos posibles. Yuuri, era oro puro.

Víctor se sonrió ante esa certeza y le agradeció a la vida el que le hayan dado la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia me encanta porque me llena de una calidez muy bonita. Me la imagino alejada del drama, llena de ese no sé qué que me dio Yuri on Ice y que me permito volver a tocar cuando abro el documento y veo el desglose. Ya vi cómo va a ser su primer beso… y omg xD me derrito y me convierto en miel.
> 
> Como les prometí, aquí está el capítulo. Ahora voy a trabajar en el siguiente de Matryoshka. ¿Qué les parece el nuevo significado que tiene el katsudon? Ahora no es Eros el que le recuerda el katsudon, sino ágape, por el amor a su familia y la añoranza de la distancia. Cuando escribía la escena y Yuuri me lo mostró fue de… OMG T_T (Sí, lo sé, debo estar loca, pero juro que estos detalles surgen cuando ya estoy escribiendo)
> 
> Me atrasé un poco con Matryoshka gracias al fic de Juicio de Alfas, que fue el regalo de reyes en un intercambio ficker. Es un fic omegaverse, multishipper, no apto para cardiacos xD Les invito que si no lo han leído y no tienen problema de ver a Yuuri y Víctor con otros personajes, se animen a leerlo.


	13. El bailarín y su Eros

**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016**

En el hogar de Lilia, la cena fue servida y en silencio, todos se dedicaron a comer. Yakov no hizo comentario alguno de lo sucedido en la mañana dentro de la práctica; sin embargo, el ambiente se sentía tenso ya que Yuri Plisetsky lucía irritado y Yuuri Katsuki permanecía aún golpeado tras haber presenciado el ágape de Víctor. Nadie quiso mencionarlo.

Sin mucho más que hacer, Yuuri se levantó de la mesa y recogió sus platos, no sin antes agradecer a Lilia por la comida. Se asomó de nuevo al comedor para notar que tanto Yakov como Yuri se habían retirado, por lo que aprovechó para buscar los otros platos con la intención de dejar toda la cocina limpia. Yuuri debía admitirse que estaba tratando que encontrarse a solas para no tener que explicar nada. Había temido que Yakov o Yuri hicieran un comentario respecto a sus lágrimas en la pista.

Sin embargo, no pudo evadir por mucho tiempo la mirada atenta de Lilia, quien estuvo observando y calculando cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella no le había mencionado nada de las repentinas lágrimas que lo embaucaron en la pista, pero Yuuri sabía que no tardaría en hacerlo. Había intentado durante el resto del día cumplir con su agenda y trabajar duro para cubrir con las prácticas los ensayos; ya que faltaba poco para su debut como Romeo. Pero debía asumir que su concentración se vio menguada.

Suspirando, Yuuri se apresuró a empezar a lavar los platos aun a sabiendas de la presencia intimidante de Lilia a su espalda. Podía sentir la mirada potente clavada en su nuca, y prefirió no hacer nada más que esperar el momento en que viniera el interrogatorio.

Aunque ya sabía de sobra que nunca lo iniciaría Lilia.

—¿Está enojada? —se animó a preguntar, mientras dejaba un par de cubiertos recién lavados a un lado del platero. La mujer se limitó a suspirar.

—No. Estoy preocupada. —Escuchó los pasos de Lilia acercarse y fue inevitable voltear. Se enfrentó a esos ojos serenos y fijos que le miraron con atención—. Tengo años conociéndote, Katsuki, y pocas veces te he visto llorar.

—Lloré cuando fue a buscarme por… no asistir a los ensayos —le recordó, ligeramente avergonzado. Lilia siquiera se inmutó por ello.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Y sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

Yuuri no tuvo razones para extender más esa conversación, así que se retiró los guantes húmedos y los dejó acomodados en el filo del lavado. Mantuvo la mirada agachada mientras removía sus pies inquietos y apretaba sus dedos. Lilia no dejó de observarlo.

—Recordé mi casa —susurró en un tono intimo—. A mis padres, a Mari… mi maestra Minako, incluso a Yuko y Takeshi… sus hijas deben estar enormes. Me acordé de ellos… del onsen, del katsudon…

—Te he dicho que puedes aprovechar la baja temporada para ir a verlos.

—No quise hacerlo, no hasta lograr mi sueño. —Lilia renegó y dejó salir el aire. La terquedad de su alumno podría ser tanto una ventaja como un verdadero problema.

—Yuuri, ya debutaste como protagonista el año pasado.

—No es suficiente…

—Nunca será suficiente para ti.

La aseveración fue dura, pero necesaria. Yuuri apretó sus labios ya mordidos antes de sentir el toque suave de Lilia en su mentón, invitándole a levantar sus ojos. Con un gesto tímido, alzó el rostro y fijó su mirada en la expresión férrea de Lilia, en los irises llenos de experiencia y la estoica serenidad. No pudo evitar tragar grueso y saborear ese silencio. Apenas se escuchaba el golpeteo de una gotera que denotaba que no había cerrado bien la llave.

—Eres uno de mis mejores alumnos: de mis bailarines, sin duda el mejor —mencionó con orgullo en el pecho y Yuuri se contagió de eso sensación—. Tu terquedad es una de tus fortalezas, tu entrega y perseverancia te ha permitido llegar hasta aquí. Tienes sueños muy claros, metas que quieres alcanzar y eso lo admiro de ti, Yuuri. Tú nunca te detienes. —Calló. Yuuri saboreó ahora el espacio en blanco que Lilia dejaba en el aire mientras tomaba oxígeno. Sus ojos temblaron, porque supieron, pudieron leer lo que ya venía—. Pero estás siendo muy duro contigo mismo, Yuuri. Te prohíbo condicionar a tu vida con base a tus logros.

Bajó su rostro en cuanto sintió los dedos de Lilia abandonar el toque sobre su piel. Sabía que ella tenía razón, que estaba preocupada de forma genuina, y que una parte de él deseaba darse la oportunidad, de nuevo, de ver a su familia. Pero entendía que parte de los sacrificios que debía entregar para poder lograr sus sueños era ese, y que no era lo suficiente aún. Que requería presentarse a su familia como el mejor, y pese a los logros alcanzados, él seguía considerándose un bailarín como cualquier otro. Claro que sí, reconocía sus victorias y sus aciertos y sabía que Lilia tenía que luchar constantemente contra su inseguridad, pero comparado a otros, aún le faltaba. Si dejara de pensar así dejaría de crecer.

Lilia lo apartó de su camino, se acercó al mesón y tomó los guantes para cubrir sus manos anilladas. Convencido de que debía ser él quien se encargara de los platos esa noche, Yuuri intentó evitarlo, pero Lilia no se lo permitió. Tomó la esponja enjabonada y comenzó a fregar la vajilla sin mayor emotividad.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con tu madre?

—Hace dos días —confesó, ahora jugando con sus manos inquietas—. Hablé también con mi maestra Minako.

—¿Te han dicho que no vuelvas a Japón hasta conseguir tu debut en The Royal Ballet? —renegó—. Entonces no es necesario esperar.

—Le prometí a mi maestra Minako que lograría ser el _premier danseur_ del The Royal Ballet, como ella fue la _prima ballerina_. Y que ganaría el _Benois de la Danse_.

—Eres el _premier danseurs_ del ballet de Bolshoi, Yuuri. No necesitas ganar el título en otro ballet del mundo, cuando ya estás consagrado por la mayor compañía rusa. El Benois de la Danse llegara antes de lo que esperas.

Pero ella no podía detener la mirada de Yuuri más allá de Rusia, y consciente de ello, se limitó a suspirar. Terminó de lavar los platos de la cena, se quitó los guantes, y tomó con sus manos frías el rostro redondo de Yuuri para volver a llamar su atención. Siempre, manteniendo esa seriedad que estaba casi tatuada en su rostro. Los ojos caídos de Yuuri le devolvieron la mirada.

—En verano, irás a Japón. —Yuuri la miró con sorpresa—. Después de tu debut como Romeo, tu tarea será coordinar nuestro viaje a Japón.

—¿Nuestro viaje?

—Por supuesto, también necesito vacaciones.

Aún aturdido con la revelación, se quedó en silencio mientras la mujer salía de la cocina. La idea de ir con Lilia a Japón, a ver a sus padres y en verano, sonaba tan surreal que apenas pudo contener, supo tarde, el calor que emergió llenando de rojo a su rostro y de brillo a sus ojos marrones. Se había emocionado, Yuuri se había entusiasmado genuinamente con la perspectiva. Quería llevarla, quería presentarle a sus padres, quería mostrarle el lugar donde empezó a bailar, el castillo ninja y también la pista de hielo de Hasetsu donde pasó sus primeros años. ¿A Lilia le gustaría el katsudon? Sus dedos sobre sus mejillas temblaron mientras miraba aquel futuro hipotético materializarse ante sus ojos.

La voz de mando de su superior lo sacó de la ensoñación. Yuuri corrió por el pasillo para alcanzarla, ahora que ella se dirigía hasta el salón de práctica que estaban usando para perfeccionar el programa _Eros_ que Yuuri tendría que mostrarle a Víctor en cuestión de días. Al parecer se había distraído lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a Lilia de quitar el maquillaje de su rostro y cambiarse por ropa mucho más cómoda, sin dejar su recta postura y su inigualable presencia. Incluso así, con el cabello suelto, Lilia no perdía un ápice de su gracia femenina.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la ex prima ballerina de Bolshoi; Yuuri inició con el calentamiento principal, aprovechando que ya estaba vestido para esa práctica. Se había dado un baño antes de la cena, y sabía que tendría que darse otro antes de dormir, pero aún tenía energías para ello. Su aguante físico era una de sus mayores cualidades; le había servido de mucho para poder romper con la distancia que existía entre los otros jóvenes bailarines cuando llegó a Rusia. Lilia sabía cómo aprovecharlo, aunque estaba al pendiente de que su mejor alumno de esa época no corriera el peligro de alguna lesión.

La voz de Lilia, con fuerza y vitalidad, era un impulso que Yuuri no podía detener en medio de las prácticas. Mientras se movía con fluidez en la pista, con la música de _Eros_ sonando entre las paredes, la escuchaba a ella corrigiendo sus movimientos y su expresión, inyectando a su vez tonelada de confianza. La combinación de la secuencia incluía movimientos típicos del flamenco y el tango, bailes que Yuuri también dominaba. Además de su beca en la escuela de danza de Bolshoi, había incluido también preparación en otros ritmos y bailes para convertirse en un bailarín de amplio espectro. Así, mientras él se movía en medio del salón, jugando con su cuerpo conforme hacía formas hermosas con el movimiento de sus extremidades, también estaba la técnica rusa que le daba el equilibrio, la fuerza y la elegancia. Saltaba con fluidez en medio de los ritmos peninsulares, giraba con gracia sobre sus puntas y su rostro mostraba las expresiones embebidas en el papel que había decidido tomar.

—¡Quiero que me seduzcas, Yuuri!

La escuchaba decir con tono fuerte, mientras él se movía apuntando sus manos hacía ella. Con cada movimiento los músculos de sus piernas, brazos y espalda se marcaban para denotar la belleza del cuerpo del bailarín encerrada en unas mallas blancas.

—¡No es suficiente! Muévete con gracia, ¡suelta las caderas! ¡Eres la mujer más hermosa del pueblo!

Yuuri cerraba sus ojos al escucharla. Entre abría sus labios mientras se imaginaba vestido con ropajes esponjosos y vivaces al rojo vivo, con vuelos que se movían al ritmo de sus piernas, y el viento que atraía la brisa mediterránea del mar. Casi podía escuchar el tintineo de sus joyas adornando su cuello y sus orejas, el chocar de los brazaletes y pulseras en sus muñecas. Yuuri se podía ver como la mujer que caminaba entre el bazar de la ciudad, mirando desde lejos y con fascinación al nuevo visitante del pueblo.

—¡Mírame Yuuri! ¡El casanova te mirará por la confianza que hay en tus ojos! ¡Mírame ahora, yo soy el casanova! ¡Invitame a bailar, mueve tus muñecas, desliza tus dedos, invítame a caer!

Lilia alzaba la voz, dando órdenes militares que Yuuri no tardaba en obedecer. Así, el casanova no podrá resistirse, no. Porque Yuuri era la mujer más preciosa del pueblo, la más confiada, la que sabía quién era y tenía pasión suficiente para encenderlos a todo. La más deseada, la jamás alcanzada. Yuuri se movía sabiendo que era la doncella la que seducirá al casanova, quien lo haría caer en la tentación. Lo tendría con ella porque así ella lo había decidido…

Durante esas noches de prácticas, Lilia vio emerger en Yuuri esa _prima ballerina_ que haría eclipsar a cualquiera que estuviera en el teatro en ese momento. Su corazón tambaleó de orgullo mirando el _Eros_ evolucionar en los movimientos de su bailarín. La incomodidad e inseguridad del inicio fue mutando y transformando la figura de Yuuri en algo difícil de ignorar: el arte se movía en sus dedos, la música sonaba en sus caderas y la fuerza vibraba en sus muslos.

Avanzado los ensayos, Lilia avanzó con un dedo sobre su labio, con una idea en mente.

—Yuuri, hagamos un cambio. —En ese instante, Yuuri estaba en el centro del salón, agitado por el esfuerzo y con sus piernas temblando producto de las largas prácticas a las que se extendían en la noche. Incluso Lilia ya empezaba a resentir las horas de más que trabajaba con su estudiante—. La doncella no será la abandonada, no. Ella abandonará al casanova.

Yuuri le dio espacio a la mujer para mostrar la idea, que casi de inmediato, le contagió de deseos de llevarla a cabo. Lilia, dejando de lado el paño que llevaba en su hombro, tomó la penúltima posición de la secuencia para luego emular con la elegancia dada por los años y la experiencia, la nueva figura que debería Yuuri imitar para demostrar el momento del desprendimiento.

—El casanova está acostumbrado a lograr su objetivo. Pero esta doncella no será parte de su lista —dijo Lilia. El brazo izquierdo estaba extendido en señal de abandonar un abrazo, la mano derecha fue flexionada sobre su pierna como si estuviera moviendo su larga falda para salir y alejarse de él. El rostro por sobre el hombro reflejaba la expresión activa. La vaga sonrisa traicionera con la que la doncella revelaba, al final, las verdaderas intenciones de ella ante el casanova.

—Ella lo hizo desde el inicio —susurró Yuuri al entenderlo.

—Así es. Porque si el casanova encuentra su objetivo…

—Perderá la pasión... —La sonrisa confiada de Lilia estuvo en sus labios mientras se apartaba del salón, para darle el espacio a Yuuri. Se dirigió hacia el reproductor y volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras escuchaba a su alumno comprender el cambio—. Tiene que permanecer inalcanzable para que el casanova no pierda su amor por ella.

—Así es, para alguien que está acostumbrado a ganar, debe encontrar el mayor reto de su vida.

Indicó la repetición del programa, con un par de aplausos en el aire. Y fue mayor su sorpresa cuando vio, en un parpadeo, a Yuuri cambiar el final del programa tal como lo había pedido, eliminando la idea de la mano extendía hacia el casanova suplicando que regresara, para adoptar la de darle la espalda como si fuera ella quien lo abandonara en el silencio. Sus ojos, orgullosos por el reciente cambio, se quedaron fijos en la forma en que el sudor suave dejaba un brillo lascivo en el mentón de su alumno.

Supo que _Eros_ ya estaba terminado.

—¿Ya está? —Escuchó tras la línea, después de haberse metido en la cama con el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Yuuri escuchaba el entusiasmo de Víctor quien, tras recibir su mensaje afirmando que el programa ya estaba terminado, de inmediato le llamó muy a pesar de la hora.

—Sí, lamento haberte despertado. Solo quería avisarte; pensé que lo leerías hasta mañana.

—No estaba durmiendo, me quedé leyendo un poco antes de acostarme. Necesito inspirarme. —Yuuri se puso de lado, y dejó que Vicchan empezara a removerse bajo las sábanas para pegarse a su brazo con toda su peluda figura—. Me alegra saber que lo acabaste. Yuri comentó que tenías problema con él.

—Bueno… no es una presentación sencilla, pero Lilia fue de mucha ayuda.

—¿Entonces puedo ir a verla mañana?

—¿Puede ser el sábado? Quisiera ensayarla una vez más a solas… y descansar un poco. —Se le escapó un bostezo y tapó sus labios esperando que no hubiera sido evidente en la llamada. Pero lo fue, a juzgar por la pequeña risa de Victor.

—Está bien, esperaré hasta pasado mañana entonces. Duerme bien, bello durmiente. —Yuuri hizo un "ummm" en la línea, ya demasiado cansado como para continuar la conversación. Víctor rio en el teléfono, y su voz se hizo mucho más íntima—. Tengo la impresión de que te gusta dormir, Yuuri.

No pudo recordar sí habló algo más tras eso, solo supo que se quedó profundamente dormido y soñó con aquel programa que tenía que mostrar frente a Víctor. La música sonaba de fondo. Entre los pasillos de aquel boulevard, Yuuri veía a Víctor llegar con un traje completamente negro, dispuesto a conquistar cuantos corazones encontraba en el camino. Él lo miraba entre los tarantines que se abrían paso en la calle con el sonido de las risas infantiles correteando en medio del juego de fondo. Admiraba la gracia y seducción del hombre que seducía con su sonrisa confiada, pero a su vez, lo quería para sí.

Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron. Al darse cuenta, ya no había tiendas ni vendedores en el medio que entorpecieran su caminar, sino que estaban frente a frente en una plazoleta, con instrumentos peninsulares resonando a sus espaldas. Cuerdas de guitarras, el sonido de la armónica, percusión y panderetas, los ritmos se hacían uno en medio de los aplausos rítmicos que seguían los tambores y la voz con modulación española.

Víctor iniciaba la secuencia. Se acercaba en medio de los zapateos con la seducción innata que lo caracterizaba y provocaba cientos de suspiros a su alrededor. Yuuri sentía que los pies se llenaban de fuego al ver la intensa mirada de Víctor sobre él. Pero no se iba a quedar atrás, iba a seguir los movimientos como la contraparte femenina. Yuuri empezó a bailar hacia atrás para realizar el cortejo de seducción que marcaba las notas de aquel baile, vestido con un pantalón negro que entallaba su figura y la camisa roja que se movía fluidamente al ritmo de sus pasos.

Se acercaba a él, Yuuri le tocaba su hombro y dejaba caer la caricia por el brazo antes de empujar y alejarse unos pasos para volver a encontrarse con sus ojos. Imponía distancia y jugaba con el flirteo a través del espacio, le dirigía sonrisas y miradas de soslayo llenas de picardías para atraer así su atención. Promovía el acercamiento con los giros, permitía que Víctor posara la mano en su cintura. Le palpaba el pecho caliente y húmedo, se acercaba con la sangre vibrando bajo su piel, respiraba su perfume hasta casi rozar su nariz y se volvía a alejar, con chispas entre sus dedos. Los pasos eran claros, pero ellos parecían envueltos en su propio ambiente, entre la música, el aire, el calor del sol y del toque de sus manos que iban desde el pecho a la cadera, de la espalda al cuello, del cabello a la mejilla.

Al despertar, en medio de un sobresalto, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y se encontró completamente sudado. Podía recordar con claridad el sueño, aunque en un momento se volvió anómalo y explosivo, solo un cóctel de sensaciones donde la música siguió siendo parte, pero sonaba a través de sus cuerpos. Yuuri se sentó en la cama y vio con vergüenza lo que el sueño había provocado en su cuerpo; ante la sorpresa, se llevó las manos a la cara al sentirla hervir. No era un niño como para no saber lo que había ocurrido, pero en medio de la tribulación lo único que quiso fue esconderse bajo las sábanas. Luego rio… ¡hacía tanto que no pasaba! Con vergüenza tiñendo el pasmo, Yuuri se permitió una sonrisa.

—Es el _eros_ de Victor… —adjudicó. Si lograba hacer que Víctor bailara como lo había hecho en su sueño, el programa del patinador estaría listo para ganar medallas. Aquello aceleró sus pálpitos más que los estragos que quedaron después de ese sueño húmedo.

Su objetivo era claro, quería que Víctor sacara toda esa pasión a través de su patinaje, que hallara un sentido nuevo a su rutina, que volviera a sorprender siendo quien siempre había sido.

En la mañana, Lilia no dejó de hablar de lo orgullosa que estaba al haberse culminado el programa y lo mucho que esperaba que ya se le entregara a Víctor, para que Yuuri pudiera concentrarse en la presentación que sería en cuestión de pocas semanas. Yuuri miró con curiosidad la tensión que Yuri Plisetsky demostró en la mesa al saber que el programa _Eros_ estaba terminado, más no comentó nada, respetó su silencio. En vez de ello, prefirió dedicarse a seguir su rutina: las prácticas pautadas, los horarios de ensayos, incluso los que tenía que compartir con Plisetsky cuando se trataba de repetir a _Appassionato_.

Para la noche, los últimos ensayos de _Eros_ demostraron que Yuuri ya lo dominaba, y por la mirada de Lilia, la ejecución era digna de sus altos estándares de belleza. La mujer sonreía de una forma que pocas veces se le veía, y cuando acabó la cuarta repetición, aplaudió con seguridad mientras se acercaba con un paño colgando de su hombro. Con un asentimiento le dio su visto bueno, con el que Yuuri podía sentirse confiado de presentar la rutina frente a la leyenda.

El sábado llegó y ya todo estaba preparado para ese momento. Por órdenes de Yakov, se haría la presentación del programa en la tarde, después de las prácticas con su equipo. Lilia aceptó y puso su casa a disposición para ese momento. Fue muy clara con Yakov y con Víctor al respeto; el bailarín ejecutaría la secuencia y estaba confiada de que no necesitaría repetirla días tras días como con Plisetsky para que el genio supiera aprovecharla. Víctor, quien acababa de llegar a la mansión, aceptó que no necesitaría de Yuuri como bailarín para la rutina después de verla. Caminaron juntos hasta el salón, incluso Yuri Plisetsky se unió a ellos, aunque mantenía la distancia y se veía renuente de estar allí.

El sonido de la puerta alertó a Yuuri, quien de inmediato soltó la barra para ir a cubrir su malla enteriza negra con una camisa roja y suelta que realzaba el color marrón de su mirada. Lilia caminó con elegancia en medio del salón, mantenía su expresión serena y un dedo que casi rozaba el borde de sus labios. La presencia de ella ayudaba en mucho a que Yuuri pudiera controlar los nacientes síntomas del nerviosismo.

—Cómo ya he dicho, supongo que un genio en la pista como Nikiforov no necesitará que mi _premier danseur_ le presenta más de una vez este programa. Espero que cuando veas la interpretación de mi bailarín encuentres lo que necesites para terminar de preparar tus presentaciones. —Lilia se movió en el salón para darle espacio a Yuuri, quien ya ocupaba el centro entre los espejos. Víctor sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que Yuuri sabrá sorprenderme. —El aludido subió la mirada para establecer contacto visual, más no se esperó el guiño coqueto de Víctor, que fue capaz de enrojecerlo casi al instante—. Sedúceme, Yuuri.

«Sedúceme, Yuuri»

Yuuri tragó grueso y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para controlar la manera en que todo su cuerpo empezó a vibrar. Se concentró en recoger suficiente aire para luego dejarlo salir con calma. En medio del silencio dentro de sí, escuchó en su mente el conteo regresivo mientras se preparaba para demostrar lo que había estado ensayando incansablemente durante esa semana. Respiró… exhaló. Dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo e inclinó el peso de su cuerpo hacia su pierna derecha, movimiento que alzó su cadera al lado derecho para emular una curva que la camisa roja no permitió ver, pero que se pudo adivinar.

Cuando las cuerdas resonaron, Yuuri abrió los ojos y sus brazos empezaron a moverse sobre su cuerpo, imitando una caricia fantasmal que no llegó a ser. Sus brazos se levantaron, dieron una vuelta sobre su cabeza mientras se dejaba llevar por la música y sus manos pasaron cerca de su rostro en el momento en que enfocaba sus ojos para buscar aquella mirada. Le sonrió.

La doncella estaba allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia… xDDDD me hace soñar mucho con ella, debo admitir que me emociona mucho y por eso quise retomarla, aunque para ello tuve que organizar mis horarios con Matryoshka. Ahora vamos a ver al Eros de Yuuri emerger, ¿qué pensará Víctor cuando vea su interpretación? Voy dejando señales para un pequeño nudo que viene en la historia, no sé si alguien ya se ha dado cuenta de ello. Porque claro, Yuuri Katsuki no solo le dio Amor y Vida a Víctor, según palabras de Víctor en el capítulo 11 del anime, ¿no?
> 
> Agradezco mucho los bonitos comentarios que encuentro con este trabajo y sus buenos deseos, me hace muy feliz. ¡Espero que puedan disfrutar de esta historia hasta el final! Lamentablemente, no puedo promocionarla en varios grupos netamente victuuri porque me he encontrado muchas trabas (desde el hecho de que haya una escena VicChris, hasta el hecho de haber escrito otras parejas con Víctor y Yuuri en otros trabajos), así que si pueden ustedes promocionarla entre las que saben les gusta el genero y la pareja, ¡bienvenido sea! Me apoyarán muchísimo.
> 
> Nos vemos el próximo martes ;)


	14. La leyenda y su Eros

**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016**

Víctor tenía días pensando en katsudon. Primero, buscó como se escribía exactamente, y le tomó tiempo ya que lo llevaban a distintos sitios rusos que nada tenía que ver con lo que buscaba. Entonces lo supo y pudo enlazar el nombre con la mención que Yuuri había hecho en una entrevista del año pasado: tazón de cerdo.

El descubrimiento fue inesperado, porque al ver el plato y sus componentes lo pudo clasificar de inmediato como una bomba de colesterol y carbohidratos que subiría de peso a cualquiera. Yuuri no debería poder comer eso muy seguido, al menos que su cuerpo resultara de rápido metabolismo como el de Plisetsky, que bien podría comerse una vaca y no resentir absolutamente nada. Soltó el aire con diversión mientras lo imaginaba, y estuvo descargando varias recetas de dicho platillo con la intención de imitarlo. Yuuri había mencionado que no era lo mismo al comerlo en restaurantes japoneses de la localidad; Víctor se consideraba un genio en todo lo que hacía, así que el katsudon no iba a ser su excepción.

Fue en ese momento que recibió el mensaje con el anuncio tan esperado: Eros ya estaba completo. Víctor se emocionó y casi despertó a Makkachin, que dormía en sus piernas, cuando se movió para realizar la llamada. Sin embargo, nada se pudo comparar al ligero calor que sintió en su pecho cuando escuchó la voz cansada de Yuuri al otro lado de la línea; mucho menos, al sonido de su respiración pausada cuando se quedó dormido.

A pesar de que Yuuri ya no estaba con él en la línea, el haber mantenido la llamada abierta por un par de minutos más le hizo sentir a Víctor que estaba allí. Y eso se sintió bien.

—Bello durmiente, espero me seduzcas el sábado —le dijo antes de cortar, consciente de que Yuuri seguramente no oiría.

Sin embargo...

Al entrar al salón, la figura de Yuuri en medio de los estiramientos le dio la bienvenida: el bailarín llevaba unas mallas negras, que enmarcaban cada línea de su cuerpo sin dejar nada para la imaginación. Aunque Víctor ya lo hubiera visto con mallas en los ensayos, siempre solía llevar una camisa blanca encima de ellos, así que la visión le resultó sorpresiva y agradable al mismo tiempo, cosa que no pudo evitar transmitir.

Yuuri volteó, seguramente al notar su mirada atenta a cada movimiento de sus piernas y brazos. El encuentro entre sus ojos le dejó a Víctor un cosquilleo en el borde de sus dedos. Reprimió un bufido de insatisfacción cuando Yuuri, al percatarse de la llegada de todos, soltó la barra y se acercó a la sillita en la esquina para tomar la camisa roja y ponerla sobre la malla, lo suficiente larga como para cubrir sus glúteos. Aunque el color de esa camisa acentuaba el sonrojo que ya invadía su rostro.

Las palabras de Lilia fueron escuchadas, aunque no pensaba admitir que el interés que empezaba a sentir por Yuuri estaba traspasando las fronteras profesionales. Se limitó a sonreír y a coquetearle deliberadamente al bailarín que ya estaba en el centro del salón.

Pero no sería Yuuri el seducido, no. En cuanto la música inició, Víctor Nikiforov supo que sería él quien caería bajos las redes de _Eros_.

Al ritmo del punteo, las palmas del bailarín tallaron su figura y dibujaron las sugerentes curvas de su cuerpo. Alzó las manos y dibujó un circulo armónico sobre su cabeza con ellas, luego le sonrió mientras sus dedos despejaban el rostro como si se tratase de una cortina. Víctor lo pensó como un arma provocada con alevosía, porque cuando su rutina empezó y con la música esos brazos y piernas se movieron fluidamente en la sala; sus ojos se encargaron de buscar los espacios blancos que se adivinaban bajo la camisa roja, cuando esta se alzaba con el baile.

Todo Yuuri se había transformado en una preciosa evocación del deseo y la seducción. La manera en que su expresión se había transformado para dejar atrás al chico tímido y mostrar al bailarín apasionado, había provocado en Víctor un sin fin de corrientes viajando por las piernas y los brazos. Las bellas piruetas, la hermosa forma en que los músculos se tensionaban al realizar las formas del baile, así como el zapateo peninsular que ejecutaban sus pies mientras le dirigía la mirada; conformaban el cuadro pintoresco con el que el sabor de las costas y el calor chispeaban sobre él para seducirlo sin descanso.

Esos ojos brillantes y acaramelados eran la mejor de sus armas de seducción, porque la confianza que le transmitía esa mirada era una muda invitación para él. Víctor tragó grueso e intentó contener la ansiedad en forma de culebrillas debajo de su piel.

Como era de esperarse, el programa había sido transformado para poderlo hacer a través de la danza; y sin la limitante de los patines, el punteo de esos bellos pies era semejante a la caída de las gotas de lluvia al asfalto húmedo. Víctor casi pudo ver las ondas que dejaba las zapatillas de Yuuri en el suelo, a pesar de que alrededor de ellas fuera posible adivinar las chispas de fuego. Era increíble como podría tener un efecto tan ardiente y húmedo mientras se movía, pero en cuanto lo vio abrir las piernas en aquellos saltos tan gráciles como los de una gacela, fue capaz de ver en el aire estallidos de acuarela en mil colores cálidos.

Fascinado, Víctor no pudo quitarle la mirada. No quiso siquiera pestañear, atrapado en la empresa de absorber cada movimiento. Yuuri le seducía por la manera en que se deslizaba en el espacio, por el movimiento de sus caderas que era magnetizado con el ir y venir de los pliegues de su camisa, por la forma en que su cuerpo hacía curvas y la soltura de sus piruetas. Víctor, se encontraba embebido en la imagen e identificó cada salto que en el patinaje él podría ejecutar. Un Luzt cuádruple allí, un Axel triple allá, un combo…

Recordó cómo respirar en el momento en que Yuuri hizo un giro precioso en el aire y cayó con un solo pie, antes de derrumbarse al suelo y realizar un movimiento sinuoso con su muñeca hacia él. Atravesado por un fuerte estallido de fuego, Víctor siguió el danzar del bailarín quien ahora dejaba unos aplausos en el aire y se movía curveando su cuerpo. Todos los momentos donde él tendría que deslizarse, Yuuri los sustituyó por bellísimos saltos que abarcaban el espacio y giros que le arrebataba el aire a cualquiera. Y cerca del grandioso final, ejecutó un _fouette_ al girar con sus manos sobre su cabeza y su pierna izquierda flexionada, luego cambió de posición al extender su pierna izquierda hacia atrás e inclinar su tronco casi al suelo y rozó la superficie del suelo con la punta de sus dedos en una caricia fantasmal. El movimiento provocó que la camisa dejara ver parches blancos de su piel, para luego subir, dar una vuelta más y en la expresión más sensual jamás vista, abrazarse a sí mismo con el mentón en alto y la mirada puesta en Víctor Nikiforov.

Entonces Víctor lo supo: esa era la magia de Yuuri, la magia que Lilia había visto en él. El cuerpo de Yuuri era un instrumento de música, su ser entero se movía en consonancia a los ritmos. Sus extremidades eran cuerdas, sus saltos eran instrumento de viento con las más bellas notas. Sus ojos eran como un retumbe de percusión que le acelera el corazón.

El silencio que sobrevino los siguientes segundos fueron largos. Víctor se quedó prendado del respirar de Yuuri y el color sonrosado de sus mejillas mojadas debido al esfuerzo. Las cosquillas iniciales se habían convertidos en fuerte descarga eléctricas por toda su piel. Y el otro que se encontraba absorto era Yakov; este mantenía sus labios abiertos, incapaz de contener la sorpresa tras ver las habilidades del bailarín. Toda duda que le quedara de él había sido resuelta con creces.

Cuando Yuuri, ignorando el mutismo de entrenador y alumno, decidió romper su posición para ejecutar una reverencia de agradecimiento tal como lo haría en un estadio, Víctor se dio cuenta que había contenido el aire hasta ese momento, porque fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por los aplausos de Lilia.

—¡Bravo! —exclamó orgullosa. Era visible por el brillo contento de sus ojos verdes y la expresión de felicidad que le brotaba de sus acentuados pómulos—. Ha sido una bellísima interpretación, Yuuri. Como siempre, ¡perfecto! Incluso has logrado que Yakov sea incapaz de cerrar la boca. —Aludió con malicia y el hombre se sonrojó y apretó los labios con vergüenza.

—¡Lilia!

—Entonces, Víctor Nikiforov. —La mujer ignoró el reclamo de su ex para dirigir su mirada prepotente al que inició todo aquel asunto—. ¿Algo que decir al respecto?

Los ojos de Víctor no la veían, estaban aferrados a la manera en que Yuuri movía el pecho y sus labios recuperando el aliento. Concentrado en escuchar la forma en que su cuerpo clamaba por estar allí, cerca...

—Cómo puedes ver, es evidente que es lo que le falta a tu programa: pasión. Pasión por lo que haces, pasión por lo que vives, plena certeza de estar justo donde quieres estar. La pasión es un fuego que te llena, te quema y te purifica, es belleza y fuerza a la vez. Es peligro, es seducción y es voluntad. Sin eso, Nikiforov, no habrá programa alguno que llene tus expectativas.

Víctor notó la mirada de Yuuri al buscarlo, pero algo de razón tenía Lilia. Porque eso que ella estaba describiendo, ese fuego perenne y agobiante, ahora viajaba por sus venas y envolvía a sus músculos, sin poder siquiera remediarlo. Sin querer hacerlo.

Necesitaba hacer algo. Víctor decidió hacerlo sin medir consecuencias.

—Yakov, sostén esto. —Fueron las palabras del patinador, mientras le extendía sus guantes negros. La expresión de Yakov fue elocuente, una mezcla entre confusión y molestia confabulada. Víctor, sin dirigirle la mirada a su entrenador, alargó el abrigó.

—¿Qué harás, Vitya?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —el tono de Lilia fue mucho más fuerte que el de Yakov, pero a ninguno escuchó—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Por favor, Yuuri. —Víctor se movió al descalzarse y Yuuri, en ese momento, fue que se removió incómodo a la distancia—. Baila una vez más, por favor.

—¿Eh?

—¡Víctor Nikiforov! —Lilia alzó la voz, visiblemente indignada—. ¡Creo que ya tuviste suficiente!

—Por favor… —pidió con un tono más bajo, casi como una súplica. Víctor no quitaba su mirada de Yuuri y notó el titubeo de sus ojos, dubitativos al responder.

Víctor entendió al instante; tal como había ya pasado en su primer encuentro, Yuuri no haría nada que Lilia no le diera permiso. La duda en los ojos del bailarín eso le decían, aunque la sorpresa tatuada en su expresión resultó un delicioso bálsamo para tantas llamas quemándole los dedos. Víctor entonces le sonrió, con entendimiento, y sin demorarlo más, se acercó hasta la ex prima ballerina con su rostro gritando que le diera una oportunidad.

—Lilia, por favor, necesito verlo una vez más. —Yakov casi miró incrédulo la escena. La misma Lilia tuvo que aguantar el aire al escuchar sin creer a la leyenda rusa suplicando por su favor—. Necesito que Yuuri vuelva a bailar para mí. Lo veo claro, necesito darle forma ahora.

—¿Me estás suplicando? —replicó incrédula, con los brazos fuertemente cerrados sobre su pecho. Víctor entonces dibujó una dolorosa mueca entre ironía e impaciencia.

—¿Necesito arrodillarme para que me des unos minutos más con Yuuri? —De inmediato, ella renegó. Por supuesto que no necesitaba llegar a tales extremos—. Entonces…

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Quiero bailar con él.

—¿¡Eh!? —Esta vez fue Yuuri quien dejo salir un aturdido hipido mientras los miraba. Todo rastro de color estaba cediendo, parecía comenzar a juguetear con los blancos pálidos de su piel—. Y-yo… yo no creo.

—Bailar con mi bailarín... —Lilia detuvo el titubear de Yuuri, y Víctor siguió observándola a los ojos—. Está bien, Víctor. Solo una vez, no más. No tendré más concesiones contigo.

—¡Pero Lilia…!

Ante el clamor azorado de Yuuri, la mujer se acercó con pasos firmes a su bailarín, mientras Víctor intentaba darle forma a todo lo que se había encendido en su cuerpo y alma. Se giró sobre sus talones y tomó suficiente aire, luego, dirigió la mirada a la amplitud del salón con los amplios espejos que le devolvía diferentes perspectivas de su imagen. Víctor decidió iniciar con unos previos calentamientos, no tan necesario considerando que hacía poco venía de práctica, pero que le permitiría estar preparado para la improvisación que veía. Así que usó la barra para iniciar con las posturas básicas del ballet, con una seriedad que Yakov creyó haber olvidado.

Víctor tenía su propia rutina de entrenamiento; aunque el ballet lo había dejado de lado desde hacía un par de años, solo usaba algunos movimientos para embellecer sus presentaciones, pero ya no visitando sus clases de danza para ello. Había considerado que la había dominado lo suficiente como para ocupar su tiempo en otra actividades o ritmos que les dieran mayor versatilidad a sus programas. Ahora, Yakov podía reconocer a ese muchacho adolescente dispuesto a usar todo de sí para superar la mayor de sus barreras, aunque esta vez se tratara de sí mismo. Y un sentimiento de calidez le embargó al reconocer que su Vitya había regresado.

Entre tanto, Víctor se fijó en la alineación de su cuerpo, la posición de sus piernas y la fuerza de sus puntas para sostenerse sobre ellas. No tenía zapatillas, más eso no implicaría mayor inconveniente en ese momento; tampoco pensaba emular perfectamente un programa de ballet. Después de todo, el protagonista seguía siendo Yuuri, y hablando de él, sus ojos le buscaron a través del reflejo y lo vio respirando hondo con las manos de Lilia puestas en sus mejillas y la mujer diciéndole cosas que por la distancia no alcanzó a escuchar. No le prestó demasiada atención a ese hecho.

—Estoy listo —anunció, dirigiendo una mirada febril hacia Yuuri, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la sala. Lilia apretó ligeramente los hombros de su bailarín, antes de palmearlo y verlo asentir.

—Bien. ¿Yuuri? —la entonación de Lilia había cambiado, agregándole un ligero francés a su nombre. En respuesta, Yuuri dijo:

—Oui.

Casi dejó escapar el aire de la siguiente exhalación al escuchar la voz de Yuuri hablar en ese dulce francés. ¿Cuántas más sorpresa Víctor encontraría si empujaba más y más hasta abrir aquella bóveda? No podría responderlo en ese instante, porque los ojos de Yuuri lo buscaron mientras caminaba hacia su posición. Lo vio recoger suficiente aire, aunque lucía ligeramente tenso. Víctor pudo notarlo.

—El programa lo hiciste desde los ojos de la doncella y no el casanova —comentó Víctor, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus ojos encendidos seguían prendidos de la figura de Yuuri—. ¿De quién fue esa maravillosa idea?

—De Yuuri. —Lilia lo dijo con orgullo impreso, y el bailarín se sonrojó. Víctor soltó un silbido de pura emoción.

—¡Wow…! Me gusta ser sorprendido... —el tono de su voz bajó varios decibeles, otorgándole una entonación casi oscura. Yuuri abrió los ojos, devolviéndole esa preciosa mirada—. Fue fascinante lo que hiciste, Yuuri. Ahora quiero ser el casanova, necesito que seas de nuevo esa preciosa doncella capaz de prendarme. Así… podré amoldar mi programa a ti.

—Una vez, ¿será suficiente…?

A pesar del temblor de su voz, Yuuri Katsuki emuló de nuevo la posición inicial. El peso de su cuerpo completamente cargado en su pie derecho, y la ligera flexión de su pierna izquierda, dibujó curvas en su precioso cuerpo. De nuevo, la camisa roja era un complemento súbitamente atractivo.

—Será suficiente —afirmó, imitando aquella posición. Ahora, los ojos de Víctor emulaban los de un cazador observando a su apetitosa presa—. Aunque, me encantaría invitarte a bailar después.

—Estoy ocupado.

Víctor sintió el aire cargado de electricidad, sus poros estaban erizados ante la corriente eléctrica que le rodeaba. Dio un paso hacia su izquierda, luego otro y vio con complacencia que Yuuri hacía lo mismo para mantener la distancia. Con los pasos, ambos dibujaban un círculo en aquel juego de incitación mutua.

—¿Y cuánto te desocupas?

—No en mucho tiempo…

La música inició de nuevo, ante la atenta mirada de los dos entrenadores. Víctor, como era de esperarse, se presentó como el seductor que era al delinear su figura varonil con sus manos antes de sonreírle a Yuuri, como era la llegada del casanova a aquel pueblo mientras todos lo miraban con fascinación y curiosidad. Yuuri, siguiendo con su coreografía, emuló los pasos de la doncella que captaba su atención desde la otra esquina y, por lo tanto, ambos compartieron miradas entre giros y deslizamientos que aún mantenían la distancia. Víctor no tardó en ejecutar los punteos, se imaginó con los patines puestos y se acercó progresivamente al cuerpo de Yuuri que giraba con la bellísima pirueta en la otra esquina. Alargó su mano hasta rozar el brazo de él y sintió fuego cuando Yuuri se alejó por inercia, sin perder el ritmo del baile, y enfocando sus ojos en él.

Eufórico, sus pálpitos incrementaron conforme el baile se iba acercando. Yuuri le dio permiso de rozar sus brazos y luego se escurrió de sus dedos como si fuera gotas de lluvia. La forma en que se alejaba le dejaba un súbito estremecimiento, porque ejecutando los bellos saltos volvía a procurar el espacio entre ambos y se permitía luego enfocar sus ojos de chocolate llamándolo a la distancia. El juego parecía claro: Yuuri solo le permitía una concesión ligera para demostrar su encanto y luego huía al otro lado del salón como lo haría la más bella y difícil de las doncellas. Movía sus preciosas piernas con el zapateo y sus manos al girar mientras le dirigía una mirada sobre su hombro.

Estaban improvisando, pero era perfecto. Al inicio, Víctor sintió cierta vacilación en ambos, pero conforme el programa seguía sonando sus cuerpos se hallaron dueños de la misma música. Volvió a acercarse y esta vez no titubeó en agarrarlo de su cintura. Yuuri giró sobre su eje y sus manos sintieron chispas al rozar la tela de su camisa roja. Volvió a recoger aire cuando Yuuri intentó alejarse, ondulando sus brazos y girando sus muñecas. Intentó sostenerlo de su costado y Yuuri posó una mano sobre su pecho, manteniendo la separación. El tacto se sintió de fuego, el mismo Víctor se vio envuelto en llamas. En otro nuevo acercamiento, atrapó con sus dedos la espalda y sintió las flamas moverse al ritmo de sus yemas con el tacto suave de la tela.

Otra vez, Yuuri saltó en tres preciosas aperturas hasta cubrir casi todo el espacio del salón, pero en esta ocasión, Víctor le siguió de cerca imitando sus saltos hasta no permitir que hubiera ninguna distancia. La mano de Yuuri procuraba mantenerlo a salvo de las de Víctor que buscaban invadirlo en medio del juego, pero lo seducía bailando al ritmo de la percusión. Sin darse cuenta, ellos siguieron con el juego esta vez mirándose a los ojos y los acercamientos fueron mucho más agresivos. Los roces de ambos parecían programados y estaban interpretando un baile de seducción, a pesar de que sus cuerpos no permanecían mucho tiempo junto. Sin estar abrazados, ni plegar completamente sus extremidades entre sí, ese baile de roces furtivos y miradas atrayentes se volvió mucho más insinuante que cualquier otro de mayor contacto. El placer de cazar y ser cazado que se ambientaba entre tambores, violines y guitarra los tenía sumergidos.

Lilia veía con muda fascinación lo que estaba sucediendo. Yakov observaba callado la expresión de Víctor, cada vez más encendida de júbilo.

Y allí estaba la razón por la que Víctor era considerado el mejor patinador de Rusia, la leyenda sobre hielo. Había captado con una velocidad inhumana la interpretación y la había hecho suya, adaptándose a los pasos de Yuuri. Yakov aguantó el aire cuando Víctor se le ocurrió llevar la improvisación mucho más allá y agarró al bailarín de la cintura para levantarlo. Lilia miró con contenido estremecimiento la manera en que ambos estaba completamente embebido en la música, al punto que no hubo ningún titubeo de parte de Yuuri al subir.

Cuando los pies de Yuuri volvieron al suelo bastó un movimiento de su mano y un precioso _fouette_ para alejarse. Víctor regresó a él acortando la distancia y buscó abrazarlo desde la espalda. La música estaba en su clímax y Víctor reclinó el cuerpo de bailarín sujetándolo por la cintura. Percibió la piel húmeda de Yuuri al resbalar su mano bajo la camisa, mientras este extendía su pierna derecha de forma tan perfecta y con una gracia tan celestial que era un pecado verla. Sintió el aire escapar de sus labios cuando procuraba ahora evitar la distancia, sujetarle de la mano, rozar su brazo, mirar su rostro sonrojado mientras, Yuuri giraba y ahora no buscaba alejarse, aceptándolo.

El clímax era claro: la doncella se enamoraba, el casanova debía dejarla. Yuuri se dejó envolver por un brazo de Víctor siguiendo la historia y el patinador recogió aire con chispas viajando bajo su piel, al sentir su peso pegado contra su pecho y costado, junto al tobillo extendido que el rozó con la punta de sus dedos. Y era el momento de soltarlo, de dejarlo ir. Si lo hacía, el cuerpo de Yuuri se desplomaría seguro de forma tan deliciosa que él querría acompañarlo en el suelo. Era hora de dejarlo caer, el casanova debía irse y abandonar a la doncella en el piso de la amplia plazoleta, a la vista de todos.

Debía hacerlo…

La música acabó. El aire se sintió lleno de fuego y el sudor quemaba con cada gota que recorría su espalda. Víctor miró a Yuuri, su garganta expuesta, la camisa que dejaba ver su bello abdomen y los músculos de su tórax estirado por la curvatura que formó su espalda al dejarse caer. Pero su mano aún lo sostenía suspendido en el aire y sus dedos hormigueaban al sentir el calor expuesto en la piel húmeda del bailarín. Podía ver desde aquella corta distancia la forma en que esos pulmones se vaciaban y llenaban y como el calor recorría la piel ajena como relámpagos. Lo miró, incluso cuando Yuuri levantó su mentón y con el ceño fruncido le devolvió la mirada con esos ojos marrones escondidos en las sombras de sus pestañas. Delineó el movimiento de esa manzana de adán.

—Víctor… —escuchó. Apenas estaba buscando el aire—. Debiste soltarme.

—¿Y si no quiero? —respondió agitado, con los irises oscurecidos y fijos en él. Yuuri se sonrojó un poco más, aunque ya su piel estaba coloreada debido al esfuerzo.

Pero alguien debía atraerlo a la realidad...

Por eso azotó la puerta.

—¡Yura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Debo decir que este capítulo me costó MUCHO! Tenía muchas dudas de como reflejar el baile de Eros. Quería no solo mostrarles lo que Yuuri hacía, y Víctor veía, sino lo que Victor también sentía, imaginaba y percibía a través del baile. ¡Espero haberlo logrado, porque en verdad fue titánico! En especial en la segunda parte. ¡Dios! ¡Como me costó! Quisiera poder escribir más adelante una escena de baile que sea sensual y sugerente, más que esta (aunque no sé si con esta lo logré TOT)
> 
> Debo decirles que agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sus votos. Me emociona tanto ver que les gusta este trabajo. Es para mí muy bonito, imaginé la escena final y la adoré. Los paralelismos no han acabado, de hecho, ¡seguirán hasta el final y espero que lo disfruten! Estoy loca de llegar al momento en que los demás patinadores hagan su aparición XDDDD
> 
> ¡Gracias por todo! Pueden seguir conociendo más detalles de mis proyectos dándole like a mi fanpage en Facebook "Carolina Villadiego". Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y espero que les guste este capítulo.
> 
> ¿Qué creen que pasó al final?
> 
> ¿Víctor dejará en paz a Yuuri?
> 
> ¿Cómo Yuuri vivió este baile?
> 
> Espero sus teorías xD


	15. El bailarín atrapado

**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016**

Soltó el aire en un largo suspiro y pensó que todo lo que había ocurrido en esa tarde había sido surreal. Sentado en la tina caliente, Yuuri echó de menos la tranquilidad del onsen y las aguas termales mientras le permitía a sus músculos descansar luego del enorme esfuerzo y la coreografía que había logrado encenderlo de maneras pocas profesionales. Se sintió frustrado… hubiera sido vergonzoso. Por un momento llegó a temer la presencia de una erección, lo cual no era extraño en medio del ejercicio debido a la alta circulación de la sangre, el calor y la adrenalina, pero Yuuri sabía que esos no serían los factores determinantes. Qué bueno que no ocurrió así.

Había sido como en el sueño. No, incluso mejor. Yuuri volvió a hundirse hasta tapar sus labios con el agua caliente mientras intentaba despejar su mente de semejante situación vivida. Si no fuera por la ayuda de Lilia, seguramente hubiera sido la mejor representación de lo que era bailar con un maniquí. Sus nervios no le hubieran permitido moverse con la fluidez a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Las palabras de Lilia dieron forma a su confianza para poder cumplir con el reto que Víctor le había puesto (porque bailar, así como así improvisadamente con el ídolo de su vida debería ser considerado un desafío), y fueron, a su vez, el combustible que Víctor fácilmente hizo arder. Ella le dijo que nadie había más capaz de seguir el ritmo de Victor Nikiforov en Rusia que él mismo. Nadie. Yuuri sintió su corazón bombear con tanta fuerza, casi apretándole los costados, cuando los ojos verdes de la prima ballerina confirmaba su valía de esa manera, mientras sus manos delgadas y arrugadas le tomaba del rostro y le ordenaba respirar. Nadie en toda Rusia podría satisfacer el exquisito gusto de Víctor a la perfección, nadie sino él. Con eso en mente, fue dispuesto a la pista a demostrar por qué razón era el _premier danseur_ del ballet de Bolshoi.

Volvió a suspirar y miró a sus dedos ya arrugados. Era hora de salir del baño y dejar de fingir que las cosas quedarían así. Lilia seguro lo estaría esperando con la cena, y ansiaba que el asunto con Yuri se hubiera solucionado. Agradeció internamente esa manera tan abrupta de salir de allí, porque eso lo ayudó a poder zafarse de las manos de Víctor que quemaban cuán carbón sobre el fuego.

Se secó rápidamente y salió hasta su habitación para ponerse ropa cómoda porque aún era temprano. Y siendo sábado, se le antojaba conectarse a uno de sus juegos online hasta que fuera medianoche. Después de vestir con un grueso suéter tejido en tonos azules y sus jeans, salió del cuarto para buscar a Vicchan, quien debía estar esperándolo fuera de la habitación. Era hora de sacarlo a pasear, seguramente estaría inquieto y no era bueno dejarlo encerrado demasiado tiempo por su hiperactividad. Agarró la correa y caminó por el pasillo, pero al entrar a la sala solo escuchó la acalorada discusión.

—¡Ya han pasado dos horas! —bramó Lilia, alzando la voz como pocas veces la había oído. Incluso se erizó porque era un tono muy lejano a las órdenes que solía dar, lejos de confianza y decisión y más cercano a la tribulación. Su garganta se había tensado y ya estaba visiblemente sonrojada, de pie frente a los dos hombres que seguían allí—. ¡Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos! ¡Es un niño aún!

—¡Oh! Recuerdo el susto que nos dio en Chicago cuando se nos escapó porque quería entrar a un zoológico a conocer al último león más grande del mundo…. ¿era algo así, Yakov? —esa fue la voz cantarina de Víctor, que contra todo pronóstico aún se encontraba en la casa, y Yakov solo asintió acariciando su frente con malestar—. O cuando se fue por su cuenta porque quería conocer el ejercito del emperador. ¡Casi nos da un infarto allí!

Lilia lo miró con clara expresión de pasmo e impaciencia, como si no pudiera creer que Víctor Nikiforov tomara el asunto a la ligera. Yakov solo alcanzó a resoplar.

—Cálmate Lilia, Yuri ya nos ha hecho esto varias veces. Ahora está aquí en San Petersburgo, lo más seguro es que regrese en unas horas.

Yuuri entendió de inmediato que su compañero de casa se había ido sin decir nada en absoluto. Cuando tiró la puerta, Yakov salió tras él y un escándalo de gritos empezó en el pasillo, todos por parte del mayor, quien consideró grosera la forma en que había salido del salón. El bailarín aprovechó ese tiempo para alejarse de Víctor y acomodar su camisa, pero los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y cuando quiso saber, fue Lilia la que se adelantó a ver lo que ocurría. Pensó que podría ayudar en lo que sea que estuviera pasando y por eso se acercó, ignorando la presencia de Víctor que ya había robado demasiado de su atención; pero los ojos verdes lo miraron con tal repulsión que tuvo que aguantar el aire.

Lo primero que pensó es que había sido demasiado evidente el comportamiento de su cuerpo con el último baile, y eso había provocado esa reacción en el adolescente, así que tiró de la camisa para cubrirse. Pero no, esos ojos ni siquiera se estaban fijando en esa parte de su anatomía, sino en su rostro, fijamente, con tanto odio que por primera vez lo tomó en serio.

El ladrido de Vichan lo atrajo de nuevo al presente, solo que Yuuri casi palideció al ver a donde andaba acomodado su can. Sobre las piernas de Víctor, muy acaramelado recibiendo caricias tras la oreja. Inmediatamente arrugó el ceño con clara reprimenda a su amigo que complicaba su panorama ahora.

—¡Ven Vicchan! —lo llamó con un par de palmadas a sus muslos y el perro se levantó, se sacudió el pelo sobre Víctor y saltó corriendo muy emocionado hacia su amo. Lo único que escuchó en respuesta además del ladrido de su mascota, fue la risa de Víctor al notarlo correr tan emocionado.

—¡Oh, Yuuri, ya saliste! —Víctor le habló, aunque de inmediato recibió las miradas enojadas de ambos mayores.

—Yuuri, debes estar hambriento.

—No se preocupe —renegó al mirar a Lilia—. Primero voy a sacar un momento a Vicchan. ¿Yuri ya regresó? —Sabía que no, pero prefería escucharlo ahora de ella y no en medio de los gritos. Lilia soltó el aire con pesar y preocupación.

—Aún no. No sabemos si regresó a su apartamento o cuando piensa regresar. No se llevó el móvil.

—Si lo veo mientras paseo a Vicchan, le diré que estamos preocupados en casa. —La mujer asintió. De inmediato, la figura del patinador se puso de pie y dio un largo estirón.

—¡Oh Yuuri! ¡Puedo acompañarte a pasear a Vicchan! —El perro ladró como si aceptara la invitación, pero Yuuri, quien ya había volteado para sacar el abrigo del perchero, se limitó a renegar.

—No hace falta, gracias —dijo tajante, y se envolvió la bufanda tejida en el cuello. No volteó para ver la expresión de Víctor, parte de él se sentía aún demasiado afectado como para tenerlo cerca por más tiempo en lo que quedara de noche—. Además, creo que deberías ir a descansar, Víctor.

Recogió aire firmemente y se inclinó para ponerle la correa a su mascota, quien batía la cola encantado al saber que saldría con su dueño para reconocer los alrededores. Luego se levantó y con un movimiento de mano, se despidió de Lilia para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo.

Se ajustó los guantes de lana, pensando en su reciente negativa ante la invitación de Víctor y si no había sido muy grosero. No tardó en escuchar los pasos apretados de alguien y con un largo suspiro, se esperó el encuentro con su ídolo, porque estaba segurísimo de que se trataba de él. Víctor Nikiforov parecía tener problemas para escuchar negativas o su perseverancia era titánica.

Recogió aire y se preparó para el encuentro. Todavía le provocaba nerviosismo tenerlo en frente. Acababa de bailar con él, había sido el baile más sensual que había bailado nunca, lo había sentido en todos lados y de paso había tenido un sueño húmedo con él en días anteriores. Le era difícil mirarlo sin sonrojarse de pura vergüenza. Sintió su estómago encogerse ante su cercanía y se armó de valor para al menos dirigirle la mirada. Pero al hacerlo, se vio reflejado en esos ojos de Víctor que le gritaban lo a gusto que se encontraba de tenerlo cerca, y eso fue suficiente para hacerle flaquear.

Era más difícil si lo tenía así, tan cerca mirándolo desde su altura con una sonrisa calmada. Yuuri empezó a jugar con la correa, por ansiedad. Intentó despegar los labios para decir algo, aunque no se le ocurría nada coherente, más que un: _no me mires así, por favor..._

¿Algún día se iba a acostumbrar a su presencia? Era más fácil hablar por mensajes que así.

—Tienes razón, debo ir a casa a descansar. —Yuuri sintió el atrevimiento de Víctor con un escalofrío, cuando esté acercó su mano para apartarle un par de mechones que luego notó, estaban despeinados. Había olvidado pasarse el cepillo tras salir del baño y eso lo sonrojó de pura vergüenza.

—Oh, creo que olvidé peinarme… —Quería hundirse dentro de su bufanda. Se mordió el labio con pena y Víctor rio, tan encantador como siempre.

—Así parece… —Se acercó. Yuuri solo pudo contener el aire y cerrar los labios con tanta fuerza mientras lo veía quebrar más y más la distancia. Víctor se desvió en el último momento, hasta acercar esos labios a su oreja y provocar un nuevo erizamiento en la piel—. Gracias por lo de hoy, Yuuri. La invitación a bailar sigue en pie.

Tragó grueso, mientras Víctor se alejaba para recuperar toda su altura y mirarlo de esa forma tan confiada. El brillo de sus ojos era precioso, una luz diferente que no había visto en sus anteriores encuentros. Una que le transmitió una calidez especial.

—Pero será cuando acabé a mis programas.

—Entonces, ¿sí sirvió? —preguntó atorado, pero embargado de una nueva esperanza. Haber ayudado a su ídolo a quebrar la falta de inspiración era algo que en ningún momento creyó vivir. Víctor le sonrió un poco más.

—Por supuesto, Yuuri. Has sido de gran ayuda, mi musa. —Víctor lanzó un guiño mientras levantaba su mentón y Yuuri sintió rayos bajo sus pies—. Te llamaré más tarde, y te avisaré cuando tenga el programa listo porque quiero que lo veas. También estaré en tu debut como Romeo, muero por verte brillar en todo tu esplendor.

—Espero no me quites los ojos de encima.

Cuando las palabras abandonaron sus labios, un súbito enrojecimiento junto al incremento de sus pálpitos llegaron para hacerle reconocer la osadía de ellas. Yuuri apretó los hombros y recogió el aire mientras Víctor lo miraba absorto por la sorpresa. ¿De dónde había salido esas palabras? ¿Era posible que hubiera pensado en voz alta? A pesar del debate mental en el que estaba metido, no pudo apartar su mirada de los ojos de Víctor y pudo notar, con verdadera claridad, el brillo que incrementaba en aquellos. Estar reflejados en esos ojos resultaba algo tan complejo de explicar y, sin embargo, no quería dejar de estar en ellos.

—Por supuesto que no, eres mi musa. —Le volvió a sonreír con encanto y Yuuri estaba seguro de tener una boba sonrisa de vuelta.

—¡Yuuri! —escuchó la voz de su entrenadora y de nuevo, un trueno le atravesó la médula—. Pensé que irías a pasear a tu perro.

—¡Sí! —replicó con tono casi marcial, y se giró con tal prisa que casi estampaba la nariz contra la puerta.

Fue un milagro poder abrir la puerta entre tantos nervios atrofiados, pero apenas lo hizo, se echó a correr agradeciendo que Vicchan tomó eso como un juego y le siguió con rapidez. De lejos escuchó la despedida de Víctor y la promesa de llamarlo más tarde.

Yuuri corrió con la intención de alejarse de la casona y si era posible, desaparecer a cuatro cuadras del lugar, como si eso hiciera posible el escapar del efecto que Víctor estaba dejando en él. Sus piernas de inmediato resintieron el esfuerzo, pero las llevó al límite mientras Vicchan corría lleno de júbilo mostrando la inagotable energía de su peludo cuerpo. Él también se sentía así, como si fuera a explotar. Su cabeza estaba llena de burbujas y su estómago parecía ser atacado por palomitas de maíz (ok, si tenía hambre), pero mientras corría y liberaba las energías que aparentemente el baño no logró mitigar, comenzó a ver con más claridad lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se detuvo de golpe, buscando recobrar el aliento mientras que Vicchan respiraba con la lengua afuera, entretenido ahora con los objetos que estaban cerca. De algún modo había terminado cerca del parque. Se dio tiempo de caminar un poco más, ahora sin la intención de huir, y así permitirles a sus músculos permanecer calientes. En esa caminata, su mascota pareció agradecida con el cambio y se limitó a adelantarse en el trayecto para olfatear a cuanto arbusto consiguió frente a él.

El baile había sido fascinante y no podía dejar de pensarlo. Eufórico, su mente no dejaba de recordarle la secuencia de eventos ocurridos y recordarle lo inigualable que se sintió la mirada de Víctor por entero sobre él. Si Lilia había dignificado su valía con sus palabras, Víctor lo hizo con sus ojos. Lo miró justamente como se esperaba del casanova, como si se tratara de la más maravillosa de las mujeres del pueblo. Y claro que no se sentía mujer, lejos de eso, pero la sensación de ser único ante esos ojos le había elevado el ego a la estratósfera. Era tan increíble que pensó en cualquier momento iba a despertar.

Además, quedó claro que Víctor era un genio en todo lo que se proponía. Podría comportarse a veces como un cretino, a veces como un niño pequeño cuya honestidad no conocía límites, pero era un hombre con tanto talento que era imposible ocultarlo. Bailar con él se sintió tan correcto como hacerlo con cualquiera de sus compañeros de danza. No hubo ni un solo segundo en donde sintiera que Víctor estaba fuera de ritmo. La forma en que lo tocaba, y como lo guiaba, hizo realmente fácil que Yuuri se amoldara al baile y pudiera seguirle los pasos. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, fue como estar en las manos del mejor orfebre…

Debería dejar de pensar en Víctor como el mejor orfebre. Debería dejar de pensar en lo hábil que era con sus manos. Yuuri se sintió atribulado, porque sabía hacia donde lo estaba llevando sus pensamientos y tenía miedo de llevarlos aún más allá. Su corazón latía con prisa porque podría estar a punto de cometer un error garrafal. ¡Se trataba de Víctor! Y Víctor… Víctor era...

Vicchan ladró y Yuuri lo buscó con la mirada. El llamado entusiasmado de su can se debía a lo que acababa de hacer justo en la grama del parque. Afortunadamente, se había traído consigo las bolsas para recoger los desechos de su mascota, así que se inclinó, y comenzó a buscarlas con una mano en el abrigo mientras con la otra le acariciaba tras las orejas y Vicchan recibía gustoso el mimo.

—Eres un consentido… ¿cómo puedes estar tan relajado frente a él? —le emitió una mueca inconforme mientras el can jadeaba contento—. Tengo miedo, Vicchan…

Debía admitirse que era estúpido pelearse con su compañero por tener mejor suerte y no vivir con sus nervios de puntas al lado de Víctor, pero al menos eso le relajaba de toda la perturbación que aún quedaba en él. Y hablar con él parecía ayudarlo a pensar con más objetividad. Porque eso era lo que estaba empezando a sentir, miedo. Miedo a volver a sentir ese vacío que vivió cuando Irina le dijo que no podía corresponderle.

Tras recoger y cerrar la bolsa, Yuuri se iba a poner de pie cuando sintió la patada en la espalda que lo aventó de vuelta al suelo. Por fortuna, su mano soltó la bolsa o se hubiera embarrado con excremento de perro. El ladrido contento de Vicchan le hizo saber que se trataba de alguien de confianza, así que se giró con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente enojado, para ver la figura de Yuri Plisetsky con su campera de tigre puesta, mirando al perro con desdén mientras este le batía la cola.

—Me pateaste —dijo con tono resentido. El adolescente solo chistó con su lengua.

—Lo hice, ¿y? —Yuuri lo escuchó, pero decidió no prestar demasiada atención a los reclamos de un adolescente. Se limpió las rodillas y volvió a recoger la bolsa para ponerse de pie.

Había olvidado por completo que Yuri estaba fuera de casa, así que el hallazgo resultó una sorpresa. Pero como ocurrió horas atrás, agradeció la intempestiva llegada del muchacho porque eso lo liberaba, ahora, de los pensamientos sobre Víctor. Yuri miraba con desinterés a los intentos de Vicchan por acercarse para olfatearle las tennis o frotarse contra su pantalón negro. Yuuri lo notó desde su altura, pero prefirió buscar primero algún depósito de basura para tirar la bolsa.

—Lilia está preocupada —le dijo y lo escuchó bufar. Ya eso fue suficiente para molestarlo, no le gustaba que hiciera preocupar a Lilia solo por su naturaleza caprichosa—. Bien, le diré que no estás interesado en regresar a casa.

—¿Eh? —Yuuri se dio la vuelta y jaló a Vicchan para que lo siguiera mientras demostraba abierto desinterés. Escuchó los pasos desde atrás de Yuuri y solo esperó—. ¡Yo no he dicho nada!

—No haces falta que digas. —Abrió el canasto y dejó la basura allí, para luego girarse a enfocar los ojos en esos verdes que le miraban con frustración—. Ya te dije que Lilia está preocupada.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Me vas a decir que saliste a buscarme? —Yuuri sin responder, siguió de largo el camino, mientras Plisetsky le perseguía con largas zancadas—. ¡Pensé que te irías a un maldito hotel con el anciano a seguir haciendo cochinadas!

—¿Eh? —Se sonrojó, pero llamó más su atención la aversión que podía sentir de Yuri que el hecho de que hubiera creído (muy atinadamente, además), que le hubiera gustado ceder al calor por lo menos en un segundo.

—¡Qué asqueroso! —replicó Yuri, volteándose tras dar una patada en el césped.

El bailarín se quedó mirando su espalda mientras sostenía con fuerza la correa de Vicchan, quien parecía muy ansioso de echar a correr hacia él. De repente, a Yuuri no le pareció del todo mala idea y con la malicia atizando sus acciones, soltó la correa y vio a su enorme perro correr con ladridos antes de caerle encima a Plisetsky, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear antes de casi atajarlo cuando lo hizo caer.

Yuuri soltó un bufido al aguantarse la carcajada, más cuando al acercarse era evidente que Yuri estaba más entretenido que molesto por la muestra de atención de Vicchan.

Quizás lo que le faltaba era eso: atención.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —Se acercó a él mientras lo veía luchar contra el entusiasmo de su mascota. Yuri lo agarró del cuello para tratar de retenerlo, pero el perro, considerando todo un juego, movió las patas y la cola mientras gruñía.

—¡No es tu problema! —El chico chistó desde el suelo.

Después de liberar a Yuri del peso de Vicchan, de algún modo, ambos siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una banca en donde sentarse. A Yuuri le quedó claro que sí era atención lo que Yuri buscaba, porque empezaba a exigirla cuando la perdía, hasta quedarse quieto cuando ya la tenía sobre él. Se preguntó por qué Yuri estaba con Lilia, por qué no estaba con sus padres. Eso debería ser lo natural, pero todo apuntaba a que el chico estaba solo en esa ciudad.

Liberó la correa a su perro para que tuviera vía libre de correr, a sabiendas que no estaba acostumbrado a alejarse demasiado. Entre tanto, Yuri lucía pensativo, con sus manos tapándole los labios mientras fruncía el ceño, otorgándole más edad de lo que sus infantiles rasgos le daban. Yuuri lo miraba de reojo, con interés, queriendo entender de donde había venido todo ese ataque. Cuando lo miró en el pasillo pensó que lo odiaba por alguna razón que no era capaz de adivinar, pero estaba dejando en evidencia que no era algo tan fuerte como odio.

—Ey, cerdo. —Yuuri prestó atención, aunque no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ese apodo. Le recordaba un poco al bullying que llegó a vivir en Hasetsu—. Tú viste mi ágape. Dime cuál es la diferencia entre mi ágape y su ágape.

—Oh… —Yuuri levantó la mirada para recordar—. El tuyo es muy bello. No sé mucho de patinaje, pero el salchow cuádruple estaba bien ejecutado, y el toe loop cuádruple también. Los elementos de transición eran los correctos, tienes buen equilibrio en las piruetas y…

—¿No que no sabías de patinaje? —gruñó y Yuuri tuvo que bajar la mirada apenado.

—Bueno… patiné un tiempo. —Yuri lo miró sin creerle demasiado—. A lo que me refiero es… que te falta es sentir a ágape.

Yuri hizo silencio, con los labios mordidos y haciendo una mueca de desprecio con ellos. Para Yuuri no fue difícil comprender que era lo que estaba molestando al menor. Se trataba de su programa que, seguramente, estaba muy lejos de lograrlo aún. Había visto en la tarde anterior la dificultad que Yuri tenía para sentirse cómodo con cualquiera de las dos presentaciones y estaba seguro de que, después de ese baile, Víctor no tardaría en dominar el suyo. Lo pudo leer en esa mirada brillante.

—Víctor tiene mucha más experiencia, es natural que pueda dominar los programas con mayor facilidad —dijo de repente, irritando la expresión del joven patinador mientras se levantaba, dispuesto a devolverle a Vicchan su correa para evitar que se siguiera alejando. Ya lo estaba viendo con intenciones de hacerlo, al notar como volteaba vigilando si tenía aún la mirada de su amo sobre su cola—. Además…

—Sé que eres su fan. —Yuuri casi trastabilló al siguiente paso al escucharlo—. Joder, te escuché hablando con tus amiguitas de él. Antes de que se apareciera en el salón.

 _Merde_... Yuuri apretó los labios sintiéndose al descubierto, con la espalda envarada. Yuri chistó con fuerza y se levantó de un golpe, para enfrentar al bailarín.

—¡Oh, si Víctor se enterara! —alargó las frases innecesariamente para darle fuerza a la posibilidad.

Yuuri ya se imaginaba lo ridículo que sería que a esas alturas Víctor supiera que moriría por un autógrafo, y estaba casi seguro de que Víctor le daría el autógrafo hasta en las zonas menos apropiadas. Empezó a sentir calor.

¡Pero no! ¡Su dignidad! ¡Yuuri Katsuki no vendería su dignidad ni por el autógrafo del gran Víctor Nikiforov!

El adolescente se presenta ante él, confrontándole como si tuviera su alma en las manos. A Yuuri eso le pareció gracioso, porque por mucho que no quisiera que Víctor Nikiforov supiera que sí era su fan, tampoco era algo con lo que pudiera chantajearle. Pero decidió seguirle el juego.

—Entonces... —Yuri le miró con una sonrisa alargada—. ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer para evitar que él se entere?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Claro que no iba a ceder cualquier cosa, pero le hizo gracia y quiso saber qué era lo que le iba a pedir.

—Quiero que me muestres tu ágape —Plisetsky se acercó, con los ojos tan encendido que parecían flamas antiguas—. Pero quiero que me lo muestres sobre el hielo.

—¿Eh?

Definitivamente, algo pasaba con los patinadores en esa temporada.

¿O era el hielo que lo estaba llamando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos a una nueva actualización de Iridiscencia, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Yuuri. Por supuesto que Yuuri no solo le iba a dar amor y vida a Víctor, también dejó un efecto en Yuri y aunque no pienso llevarlo al plano romántico, si quiero trabajar en esa rivalidad/amistad. La rabia de Yuri se debe a que sintió lo que vivió en el Onsen Ice del anime: que le faltaba mucho para estar preparado para el senior, y su talento no es suficiente. Veamos como Yuuri lo ayudará con eso.
> 
> ¿Tiene teorías de porqué Yuuri no fue patinador? La pregunta ya se va haciendo desde el capítulo 6, me encantaría saber sus respuestas. Lo que sí es que Lilia sí sabe que pasó.
> 
> ¿Cómo creen que Yuuri patine sobre hielo? Ya habíamos mostrado algo al respecto en el pasado, a ver si alguien recuerda xD
> 
> Les comento que en la página Victuuri México están haciendo un especial esta semana de mi trabajo. Les dejo el link para que conozcan más de mis otros proyectos. ¡Ayer se hizo reseña de Iridiscencia! ¡También pueden verlo a través de la cuenta de @SalemAyuzawa en Wattpad! ¡Gracias por tu precioso trabajo!


	16. La leyenda inspirada

**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016**

La partida de Yuuri y Vicchan fue coronada por el fuerte sonido de la puerta. Víctor siguió observando la madera, sin preocuparse por la mirada fija que Lilia estaba lanzando hacía él. Le gustaba más lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro, esa sensación caliente que explotaba como pequeñas burbujas bajo su piel. Lo que ella pudiera estar pensando no podría quitar la curva que había formado sus labios mientras disfrutaba de eso.

Lilia miró la sonrisa tatuada de Víctor conforme sentía la opresión ramificándose dentro de su pecho. Ahora no solo por Yuri, sino también por su Yuuri, porque conocía perfectamente el material del que estaba hecho el corazón de su bailarín y también estaba consciente de la admiración que tenía por Víctor. Temía que aquella interacción provocara en Yuuri grietas difíciles de soldar; ya había visto mucho de eso en decenas de sus bailarines en el pasado. Y parecía que tal hecho sería irremediable si permitía que los hechos avanzaran más.

Así que le miró férrea mientras Víctor hacía caso omiso de su presencia y se acomodaba el abrigo dispuesto a salir también. Para él no había pasado desapercibida esa muestra de aprehensión, pero no pensaba darle lugar. Si bien, entendía un poco la naturaleza maternal que Lilia tenía y no pudo disfrutar con hijos de su sangre, también estaba muy consciente de que sus intenciones con Yuuri no eran con afán de lastimarlo. Y ella debería saberlo de antemano.

—Víctor Nikiforov. —El aludido volteó ligeramente y el movimiento provocó el deslizamiento de los mechones claros sobre su frente. Su mirada lució brillante y ligeramente altanera—. Ya ha sido suficiente de esto. ¡No se te ocurra jugar con él!

Hubo un dejo de amargura en sus ojos, pero Víctor no hizo más que sonreír, ajustarse las mangas del abrigo y luego acercarse para tomar la mano reticente de la mujer para besarle los nudillos. La mirada de Lilia le hizo saber que nada de su galantería sería suficiente para convencerla de su aparente inocencia, más él tampoco se iba a aplacar por su inexplicable recelo.

—Buenas noches, Lilia. Nos veremos en el debut de Romeo y Julieta.

Sin más que agregar, salió de la casa para ir hasta su apartamento en donde Makkachin lo esperaba. La noche caería pronto, pero Víctor no recorrió el camino con prisa; simplemente avanzó con paso calmo mientras sus manos estaban protegidas dentro de los bolsillos y sentía el viento helado golpearle la cara, a pesar de que las temperaturas no eran como las del invierno. A Víctor le tranquilizó el paso frío de la brisa sobre su rostro, incluso le ayudó a enfriar el fogaje que aún vivía tras el calor de Yuuri y la piel ardiente que logró tocar. Ese recuerdo no pensaba abandonarlo.

El espectáculo que había visto en aquel salón aún lo tenía tatuado en sus retinas, ejecutándose en cámara lenta, para darle la posibilidad de admirar cada una de las bellísimas posturas usadas por el _premier danseur_ y la belleza de sus fluidos movimientos. Ellas se repetían incansablemente, y le llenaba de seguridad lo nítida que eran ante sus ojos ya que, sin duda alguna, iba a aprovechar esa imágenes para alimentar a su programa Eros y mejorar así su presentación. Caminar entre todos los grises de Moscú, para ver los chispeos de colores que una metáfora de Yuuri dejaba en el aire cada vez que recordaba uno de los saltos, resultaba inverosímil. Pero la imagen del bailarín lo acompañó sin pausa hasta el apartamento, convirtiendo esa caminata en una secuencia de luces y calor que viajaba a distintos puntos de su cuerpo.

Le gustaba esa sensación, era como si pudiera revivir todo lo visto y sentido para que no pereciera en su ausencia. Y si Yuuri podía dejarle esa atmósfera, definitivamente se iba a esforzar por tener cada vez un poco más de él.

Sólo el ladrido de Makkachin cuando estuvo recorriendo el pasillo del edificio, fue capaz de atraerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Al abrir la puerta, su enorme mascota le recibió con ladridos, saltos y entusiasmo sin medida, que logró sacarle una sonrisa. No tuvo reparo alguno en inclinarse para que esta se le fuera encima y lamiera su cara. Eran muchas horas afuera, solía llegar más temprano así que era entendible que Makkachin mostrara tal arrebato ante su llegada. En recompensa, le dio varias caricias sobre su peludo cuerpo y la levantó a pesar de estar bastante pesada para luego empujar la puerta con un pie.

Makkachin no tardó en frotarse y acomodarse contra el cuerpo de su amo, batiendo la cola contenta mientras apoyaba su peluda cabeza sobre el hombro del patinador. Para Víctor, eso fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir más que bienvenido a su hogar. En la sala principal se podía ver la pared llena de medallas incontables durante todo el trayecto de su carrera, así como fotografías de sus premios, viajes y algunas fiestas; pero nada daba más calor que el acogedor abrazo de su mascota, mostrándole que había sido extrañado.

Volvió a él las palabras de Lilia que intentaron ensombrecer su semblante, más no lo permitió por mucho tiempo.

A lo largo de su vida como patinador también había cosechado un par de escándalos molestos. En el primero, era demasiado joven como para saber las consecuencias que tendría el salir con una figura pública, no estuvo preparado para ello y tuvo que aprender de muy mala manera que la prensa se encargará de llenar los vacíos de tu vida personal a base de inferencias.

Lo que para él fue algo casual, se convirtió en un verdadero infierno cuando paparazis ocasionales lo persiguieron y aparecieron fotos de él junto a aquella chica cada vez que salían a intentar socializar. Se volvió un hecho cansado y aburrido; Víctor no tardó en dejar las cosas hasta allí y empezar a alejarse hostigado ante los encabezados que se abrían. Y la separación resultó mucho más empinada de lo que debió ser: chismes de farándula acompañando los titulares, comentarios infundados en los programas de novedades y él con intenciones de no aparecer en la prensa hasta que diera inicio la nueva temporada.

Sí, hubo cosas que no supo manejar y después de ello, las nuevas implicaciones en la prensa se hicieron un poco más complicadas y extensas conforme iba ganando más medallas de oro. Se había convertido en una celebridad, y él admitía que amaba el público, pero tanta fama lo había hecho evaluar muy bien con quien se relacionaba y no intimar demasiado ni siquiera con los competidores. La sensación de ser visto o de que cualquier cosa que dijera sería tomada en su contra se volvió un agujero que él no tardó de acrecentar, hasta que, no tuvo a nadie cerca.

Si por casualidad en alguna gala lo veían cerca de alguna artista o alguna periodista, ya era motivo de cuchicheos y habladurías. Si por un evento fortuito se atrevía a conversar con alguna actriz que encontrara en un restaurant, era suficiente para desvelar toda una historia de amor y traición. El último escándalo que él supo evadir muy bien fue cuando lo vieron salir del Hotel Savoy en Moscú, donde había ido a beber unas copas con Christofer cuando estaba allí para competir. El problema ocurrió porque en el ascensor se encontró con una conocida actriz del cine ruso, casada con un magnate en el negocio del petróleo. Solo salieron juntos del ascensor mientras ella le conversaba que uno de sus hijos ya había entrado a las clases de patinaje, dispuesto a seguir su camino. Víctor se había limitado a ser amable, pero los paparazis tomaron cuántas tomas posibles y eso fue suficiente para que un escándalo sin medida se abriera con la posibilidad de que el matrimonio del magnate corriera peligro. Tuvo que aparecer la actriz a desmentir los hechos con tal furia que nadie se atrevió a refutar.

Eran malos recuerdos, situaciones que había tenido que manejar con pericia conforme se desarrollaba como patinador y se convertía en leyenda, pero que también le había dejado el sinsabor de la soledad. Aun acariciando el lomo de Makkachin entre sus brazos, miró con cierta apatía esas medallas y se preguntó si de verdad se arrepentía de todo lo que había llegado a sacrificar para obtenerlas. No podía estar seguro de ello, una parte de esa leyenda seguía viva. Él como patinador quería seguir asumiendo el reto de superarse, ya que no había más rivales en la pista que despertara eso en él. Estaba negado a rendirse, aún si hubiera llegado a sentirse perdido en esa carrera contra sí mismo.

Dejó a Makkachin de nuevo en el suelo y la consoló con una caricia en la cabeza para poder dirigirse a la ducha. El agua caliente de su tina le recibió y lo relajó de inmediato. Así, le permitió descansar a sus músculos adoloridos por el ejercicio mientras la música de Eros resonaba entre las paredes de cerámica, llenando todo el ambiente junto al aroma mentolado de las sales. Víctor se enfocó a pensar en su rutina y cerró los ojos para imaginarse patinar la secuencia sobre la pista. El que el calor volviera a sentirse en su cuerpo mientras recordaba el baile con Yuuri no resultó sorpresa alguna, tampoco el que tuviera que encargarse de ello antes de salir.

Víctor no dudo un minuto en dejar que sus fantasías abandonaran el baile para llevarlos a otras instancias menos profesionales. Tampoco tuvo reparo en usar la imagen de Yuuri y el recuerdo del tacto caliente de su piel sudando, para dejarse vencer por la búsqueda de su propia satisfacción. Sus gemidos se volvieron erráticos, sus manos enjabonadas tocaron su propio cuerpo como imaginaba que aquellas manos lo harían, con timidez y un tanto de vergüenza, mientras era mirado por esos ojos encendidos cuyas pupilas se dilataban más al paso de sus dedos.

Imaginó el peso de esas caderas sobre su ingle. Mordió sus labios al levantar la suya para saborear la imagen en su mente del bailarín moviéndose con sensualidad morbosa sobre su miembro. Sus dedos se deslizaron, primero con suavidad en su sexo, hasta que se endureció bajo el tacto húmedo. Sus labios se abrieron para soltar un gemido hondo cuando una de su mano apretó la erección y la otra siguió estimulando la bolsa de su escroto.

En su mente seguía apareciendo esa figura y le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo con ella encima. Era fácil imaginar el calor de su interior, era sencillo evocar la manera en que sus manos se movían por su pecho y su cuello, como los músculos se estiraban y tensaban con cada sobresalto, la forma que el rojo de su piel aparecía y las expresiones de su rostro entregado. Habían sido pocos roces, pero aún vivía en su piel los ligeros movimientos de las manos de Yuuri, de sus dedos largos apartándolo. Del chispazo que empezaba allí y se propagaba a su espalda como una llamarada.

El chapoteo constante, así como la aceleración que su muñeca impulsó para llevarlo al clímax, lo tendieron por varios minutos en la pura ansiedad, casi alargándose como la última nota de un concierto de cuerda. Víctor soltó un gemido ruidoso que se estrelló en las paredes del baño, cuando su mente lo llevó a imaginar lo que se sentiría el beso del bailarín a punto de correrse, con los labios temblando, seguramente rojos e hinchados. Su pequeña nariz chocando con la suya mientras su cuerpo le apretaba y lo llevaba a la locura. Incluso sus dedos cosquillearon con el deseo agarrarle de su mandíbula y acariciar el cabello negro y mojado con ellos. Se sintió colapsar con la sola posibilidad.

—¡Yuuri! —evocó el nombre en una exhalación cansada, mientras su cuerpo se liberaba proveyéndole satisfacción.

Ese nombre culebreó por toda su espina dorsal.

Al acabar, se dejó caer laxo, con las corrientes de placer viajando bajo su dermis mientras seguían escuchando ligeras explosiones en su oído. Cuando las sensaciones post orgasmo menguaron, no pudo evitar el sonreír mientras apartaba su cabello mojado de la frente, y miraba la pared del baño. No era tonto para saber lo que estaba pasando, estaba claro, allí tan evidente que quemaba a la vista. Yuuri Katsuki le gustaba, mucho más de lo que se hubiera esperado en un inicio.

Víctor se consideraba un hombre brillante, así que no iba a complicarse con algo tan sencillo como eso. Yuuri Katsuki le atraía, quizás su talento en el baile había sido el primer chispazo, pero había cosas de su personalidad que le sorprendía y lo tenían en constante estado de estupefacción. Cosas que quería entender, ya que deseaba aprender a leer a Yuuri Katsuki. Pero era como tratar de leer un libro en otro idioma, uno fascinante, uno con misterios que le harían vivir un mundo distinto si solo entendía la extraña grafía en la que estaba escrito.

No iba a llamarlo amor tan pronto, porque sería demasiado necio hacerlo. Sin embargo, no veía ninguna limitación para que llegara a ser así si seguía descubriendo en Yuuri esos preciosos tesoros. Le gustaba que fuera talentoso, le fascinaba que no tuviera reparo de ponerle límites, y que no lo viera como solo la leyenda del patinaje que el resto de Rusia veía en él y buscaban agradar. Sentía que ante los ojos de Yuuri era más que eso.

Mientras caminaba para prepararse algo de cena, y con el paso de Makkachin a su lado, Víctor se percató que le gustaba la idea de empezar ese recorrido sin ningún tipo de garantía. Sabía que con Yuuri no podía obrar rápido, tenía que hacer movimientos con calmas y medidos, como si se tratara de una estrategia marcial. Era como un reto, prometía algo fascinante si lograba alcanzarlo. Con Yuuri era mejor dejarle su espacio, porque era como aquella planta que si era asfixiada se iba a marchitar. Necesitaba aire, tenía que dejar que él solo se abriera ante su presencia. Esperaba que al final del recorrido, encontrara más que la satisfacción de un buen encuentro sexual.

Sin meditarlo más, tomó su móvil y envió un mensaje mientras cocía al vapor algunas verduras para completar su ensalada. Sonrió cuando pronto recibió respuesta y no perdió tiempo para continuar con la conversación.

 ** _«_** _Todavía no puedo dejar de pensar en tu precioso Eros, Yuuri.  
_ ** _«_** _Voy a hacer algo que esté a la altura.  
_ ** _Mi musa »_** _Sé que puedes hacerlo.  
_ ** _Mi musa »_** _Para haber improvisado lo hiciste bien.  
_ ** _«_** _Jajaja ¿solo bien? ¡Eso es cruel, Yuuri!  
_ ** _«_** _¿Qué tal el paseo con Vicchan?  
_ ** _Mi musa »_** _Estuvo bastante bien.  
_ ** _Mi musa »_** _También ya Yuri regreso a casa, y Lilia está más tranquila.  
_ ** _Mi musa »_** _Ahora entraré en una partida._  
« ¿Partida de qué?

Tuvo que esperar, porque en ese momento Yuuri dejó de contestar y Víctor se conformó con la leve interacción. Y para cuando Yuuri lo hizo, casi una hora después, ya él se había quedado dormido con el cuerpo de Makkachin acurrucado en su brazo.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de ser domingo su día de descanso, Víctor se puso de pie muy temprano con las energías completas para aprovechar las horas. Vio que Yuuri le había contestado y al no recibir respuesta le escribió de nuevo para disculparse por haber tardado. Revisó con una sonrisa la mensajería, le respondió con unos buenos días y no se preocupó por esperar respuesta de Yuuri, ya que debía seguir durmiendo por la hora de su último mensaje. Se fue a trotar con Makkachin, y en vez de regresar a casa, se fue directo a la pista para iniciar sus prácticas.

Víctor cumplió con las elongaciones y estiramientos adecuados, y ya preparado, se lanzó a la pista de hielo como si todo lo que pudiera calmar la euforia de su pecho estuviera allí. Se encontraba lleno de una energía interminable. Eros estaba emergiendo de él con una fluidez que no había sentido siquiera en sus anteriores programas. No le importaba escuchar los aplausos, él se desvivía en la pista moviéndose con los sabores peninsulares, como aquel casanova experto que caía ante la pericia de aquella doncella que captaba su atención desde la distancia.

Veía a Yuuri allí, de nuevo. Lo veía danzar con sus bellos empeines moviéndose en el aire, con la soltura de sus piernas y la altura de los saltos dejando líneas de color en el aire. Era fascinante, y le inspiraba a moverse para crear ese mismo tipo de belleza. Para Víctor no resultó difícil hacerlo y disfrutar del patinaje en el proceso.

Sin embargo, no era un momento de solo entretención; el genio estaba perfeccionando su rutina. Víctor estaba consciente del peso que tenía sus pasos en la presentación y la importancia de sus saltos. Así que, con el ojo crítico de un cirujano, descuartizaba su secuencia para anotar los puntos de mejoras, con la intención de llevarlo a la perfección. Víctor era perfeccionista y sumamente entregado. Serio en lo que hacía y dedicado a lo que amaba. De esa forma grababa su programa con la cámara y luego se dedicaba a observarlo en el descanso, para pulir y ajustar.

Para cuando se percató, ya había avanzado la tarde. Su rutina tomaba forma con velocidad, y aunque sentía sus músculos cansados, la satisfacción de lograr aquel resultado esperado podía más que el agotamiento físico. Los saltos fluían, la perfección de sus elementos era visible ahora que revisaba sus grabaciones y se felicitaba por el avance obtenido. Por supuesto, todavía podía avanzar más, podía llevarlo a otro nivel si así lo quería. Víctor Nikiforov no era hombre para conformarse.

Y los mensajes de Yuuri, que entraron después del mediodía, no representaron ninguna distracción. Cada vez que acababa una rutina se acercaba para responder y sonreía viendo las respuestas del bailarín quien parecía estar muy cómodo en casa, aprovechando su propio tiempo de reposo. No hablaban de nada en particular, sus temas de conversación eran más bien diversos y en apariencia banales, pero Víctor disfrutaba de todo aquello que Yuuri pudiera contarle. De algún modo, no se sentía solo en la pista.

El domingo acabó descansando en casa, con el peso de Makkachin en sus piernas cansadas, y la visión de otra de las presentaciones donde Yuuri había actuado, aunque en ese tiempo se veía que estaba apenas iniciando sus actuaciones en Bolshoi. Mientras lo miraba allí, distinguiéndose entre todo el elenco de bailarines de cascanueces, y hablaba con él de nimiedades, Víctor supo que el día había sido de provecho.

A Yakov, no le quedó duda de ello. Porque al iniciar el lunes las prácticas y ver la mirada encendida de su pupilo, se percató que ya no sería necesario tratar de encarrilarlo y solo debía ser ese ojo observador que le ayudaba a ver aquello que por sí mismo no podía. Allí estaba: el genio y la leyenda del patinaje había regresado y ahora bailaba con soltura y gracia, con la elegancia suya y esa capacidad de mutar aún en el aire, disfrutando de la coreografía de Eros de una forma que no le había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Víctor estaba de vuelta, y para nadie en la pista de Sports Champions Club quedó eso en duda. Aun a pesar de la ausencia de Yuri Plisetsky, los jóvenes patinadores que estaban allí ensayando vieron a Eros aparecer como el dios encarnado del erotismo y la pasión. La figura de Víctor se movía con maestría en la pista, provocando que todas las miradas cayeran sobre él mientras ejecutaba cada salto de su perfecta presentación, hasta robar el aire de muchos.

Georgi miraba fascinado y ligeramente intimidado el resurgir de Víctor en el hielo. Mila tampoco podía ocultar su asombro al verlo moverse de esa manera. Algunos jóvenes, encantados, estaba pegados en la barrera con la intención de absorber toda esa belleza que Víctor expresaba a través de su patinaje, mientras las piruetas se ejecutaban con aterradora facilidad. Allí estaba la maquinaria poderosa de toda la patria rusa sobre el hielo.

—¡Eso ha sido asombroso! —alabó Mila cuando Víctor regresó. El aludido se limitó a sonreírle con coquetería, mientras recibía de manos de Yakov un paño para secarse el rostro. Yakov entonces dio instrucciones a Georgi, para que fuera a iniciar su rutina.

—Eso estuvo muy bien, Vitya —apreció el entrenador, con los brazos cruzados y sin perder de vista la entrada de su otro estudiante—. Veo que fue de provecho lo del bailarín.

—¿El bailarín? ¿El chico que vino hace unos días? —Mila lucía curiosa y Víctor solo dibujó una sonrisa segura que la mujer no tardó en notar con cierta curiosidad.

—Así es, ahora Yura también lo ha tomado en serio. Ha pedido que le permita esta semana no venir a la pista, estará ensayando ballet sin descanso con Lilia.

—¿Yuri ensayando ballet? —Casi Mila soltó un grito de pura incredulidad. Víctor levantó también el rostro para ver a su entrenador asentir.

—Parece que lo que vio el fin de semana le hizo entender que, si no ponía más de sí, no lograría superarlos.

—¡Oh...! —emitió Víctor, con la diversión brillando en sus ojos—. Esto podría volverse interesante.

Yakov no dijo nada, pero sonrió al notar que la expresión de Víctor había vuelto a ser la de antaño. La de ese joven competidor dispuesto a todo para ganar el oro. Víctor ya lo poseía; pero luego de ver los ojos de Yuri Plisetsky, el fuego encendido en sus irises verdes, estuvo seguro de que Víctor tendría que dar mucho de sí para defender su título ante la voluntad del joven tigre de hielo.

Dio órdenes a Mila para que se retirara a hacer los estiramientos, y luego instrucciones a Georgi para iniciar su rutina. Mientras ambos hacían lo que había sido asignado, Yakov volvió a mirar de reojo a Víctor, quien revisaba su móvil con una expresión de contenida felicidad. Empezaba a darle la razón a su ex mujer sobre las intenciones de Víctor hacia el bailarín, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que quien corría más riesgo sería él.

—Vitya. —Obtuvo la atención de su estudiante, mientras este reposaba sobre la banca, con las piernas abiertas y relajado contra el espaldar—. ¿Ya tienes pensado el tema de tu temporada? ¿Cómo se llamará?

—Sí… Pasión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, puedo decir sin vergüenza alguna que me encuentro muy muy emocionada con esto. Iridiscencia empieza a ponerse muy interesante; adoro que, aunque sea una historia romántica no dejemos de lado que son patinadores. ¡Y no es algo que yo esté al pendiente de no abandonar, es algo que ellos mismos me exigen! Ver a este Víctor tan lleno de deseos de competir me hizo acelerar el corazón.
> 
> ¿Qué opinan de como se va gestando su relación?
> 
> ¿Víctor seguirá teniendo sueños húmedos?
> 
> ¿Quién se le declarar a quién?
> 
> Ya en el próximo capítulo veremos a ambos Yuris. Será interesante ver la interacción, y luego de eso, el debut de Yuuri como Romeo sobre el teatro de Alexandrisky. Yuuri en mallas será bello. ¿Saben cómo es el traje? ¡En el grupo de Facebook podrán verlo!


	17. El bailarín y el hielo

**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016**

Romeo… cada vez que Yuuri interpretaba a Romeo, tenía que meterse en el papel de un adolescente enamorado, inexperto, que vivía su primer amor. En su rostro debía mostrarse pasión ingenua, aquella que solo una vida sin experiencia dolorosa podría tener. Romeo no conocía los sin sabores, no sabía de tragedia. Para él, solo la belleza y el amor estaba en el rostro de su bella Julieta.

Considerando lo que había ocurrido en diciembre, había sido una tarea titánica para Yuuri interpretar ese papel; porque, contrario a Romeo, él sí sabía de desamor y de lo doloroso que era ver que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Irina no había sido la primera, no, un par de fallos sin frutos ya había tenido antes de ella, aunque con menos involucrado a su corazón. Lo ocurrido con Irina solo le hizo ver que podría doler mucho más.

¿Qué tan fuerte podría golpearle Víctor si se lo permitía?

Su cuerpo se movió con gracia para sujetar la cintura angosta de su Julieta, quien se dejaba levantar para abrir sus piernas con sublime dulzura. La dejó caer con delicadeza, y compartió pasos sincronizados con ella mientras la música seguía sonando en el salón. Volvió a tomar la mano delicada de la bailarina, y ella punteó con sus pies en la tabla. Era el baile de disfraces, ese momento donde Romeo quedaba prendado de ella, por tanto, la expresión de Yuuri debía expresar todo ese enamoramiento furtivo, ese primer amor.

Pero…

—¡Stop! —exclamó Lilia, apagando el grabador para detener la interacción de la pareja protagónica. De inmediato, los dos se apartaron, se mantuvieron en tenso silencio y le dieron espacio a su directora para expresar su descontento—. Esto está terrible, ¡terrible! Gisselle, ¡por favor! Eres Julieta, una dulce y joven doncella que jamás ha conocido el amor. Tienes que moverte de esa manera. ¡Le falta gracia a tus movimientos! ¡Ligereza! —La bailarina agachó la mirada, cansada, pero atendiendo obediente sus indicaciones—. ¡Y Yuuri!

No hubo un regaño para él, no directo, no en palabras. Lo que sí hubo fue el señalamiento mudo con el que Lilia se puso frente a él y le miró con tal fuerza que Yuuri sintió hielo bajando por su columna.

—No estás siendo Romeo, Yuuri —sentenció. Yuuri no necesito escuchar más para entenderlo, pero se sonrojó copiosamente.

Claro, estaba pensando en el baile que había tenido con Víctor, en lo que sintió en ese momento. Y él, que no era ningún Romeo, ni ningún ingenuo en el amor, y mucho menos demasiado diestro en el placer, de lo único que estaba seguro es que le era difícil separar lo que sentía de lo que tenía que interpretar.

—¡Necesito que se concentren los dos! Tenemos una semana para el gran debut, ¡y no pienso mostrar algo mediocre! ¡A sus posiciones de nuevo! ¡Lo vamos a repetir!

Estaba claro que Yuuri tenía que concentrarse. Debía abandonar la imagen de Víctor bailando con él en esa danza sensual y candente, para ponerse en los pies del romanticismo que Romeo debía exudar. Lilia jamás pensó que el asunto podría volverse tan complejo a esas alturas de la presentación. Primero, había sido difícil que Yuuri se adaptara al papel de Romeo, cuando venía con el corazón destrozado debido al rechazo de Irina; pero ahora parecía haberse tragado al casanova del tema de Eros, y tener en vez de un joven enamorado e inocente, a todo un seductor lleno de pasión. Discrepaba completamente de lo que querían mostrar.

Tras varias horas de ensayos, abandonaron la sala. Yuuri recogió sus pertenencias mientras suspiraba frustrado porque ya era muy tarde como para tener problemas de nuevo con su interpretación. Lilia se mostraba muy seria y eso no le agradaba; si bien ya era suficiente su propio sentido autocrítico, era peor si estaba la seguridad de que estaba fallándole a ella.

A pesar de que las horas que tenía para sus ensayos eran suficientes, Yuuri decidió que tendría que practicar mucho más. El problema estaba que había entrado a una clase de deuda con Yuri Plisetsky y esta noche tendría que acompañarle a una pista de hielo para mostrarle el ágape.

—¡Yuuri! —el aludido volteó hacia su compañera. La bella Irina vestía su traje de practica: unas mallas blancas y su top negro. Yuuri se secó el sudor con el paño y aprovechó para quitarse la camiseta de encima, dejando solo las mallas negras puestas—. Te veo distraído… lo siento.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? —Trató de acomodar los mechones mojado de su cabello, que se despeinaron con el pase de la tela. Aun así, vio la mueca inconforme que hizo Irina al cruzarse de brazos.

—Pues, por lo que dije sobre Nikiforov. —Yuuri apretó los labios y se enderezó—. No ha venido más… ¡Resulto ser como todos los hombres! Sin ofenderte, querido. —Se apresuró a corregir. Yuuri la miraba sin comprender la ofuscación que Irina mostraba en sus palabras—. No debí decir esas cosas, quizás te ilusionaste…

—Eh… —Oh… se trataba de eso. Irina creía que su falta de concentración era por un posible rechazo de Víctor. Prefirió no aclararlo, solo rio y renegó—. No te preocupes, Irina. Estoy bien. Solo he estado algo distraído con otras cosas.

—¿Seguro? —Él respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa—. ¡Me alegra! —Irina se le fue encima, colgándose de su cuello mientras Yuuri intentó sostenerla de su cintura—. Porque déjame decirte que te ves un Romeo muy apasionado. —Ella susurró a su oído y Yuuri contuvo el aire al enrojecer copiosamente. Luego ella lo soltó, riéndose por el efecto deseado.

—No hagas eso… —Yuuri se frotó la cara que parecía quemar. La risa cantarina de Irina volvió a golpear su piel porque ella se agarraba de su brazo.

Durante un tiempo, a Yuuri le había costado adecuarse a las confianzas con la que las mujeres en Rusia podían moverse; Nada que ver con la forma recatada que la mujer japonesa solía usar debido a temas culturales. Al inicio, por eso mismo, se había presentado como alguien odioso y petulante, cuando más bien era tímido y reservado. Ahora no respondía de forma grosera a las muestras de cariño y sobre todo se había acostumbrado al peso y calor de Irina cuando estaban cerca.

Yuuri se detuvo a pensar en eso, tras ducharse y acompañar a Lilia hasta el auto que los esperaba para volver a la casa. En todo lo que él había cambiado en esos años estando en Rusia.

Era cierto que Irina fue su primer amor serio, si podría decirlo de ese modo. O al menos, su primera intención de pareja que quiso llevarla más allá de una noche en la cama. Se había enamorado, él creía eso, y le había gustado sentirse así. Incluso, en ese momento que pensaba en todo lo que había transcurrido, no se arrepentía de haber albergado esos sentimientos por ella.

Antes de ella, había estado con un par de bailarinas, aunque ambas fueron las que propiciaron el encuentro. Había sido un mero desfogue sexual; ellas prácticamente llevaron su cuerpo al límite hasta donde solo sus instintos actuaron por él.

Pero Yuuri tampoco había llegado completamente virgen a Rusia. En Tokio había tenido un encuentro casual con otro bailarín, un poco mayor que él, en medio de una noche de copas. Yuuri debía admitirse que no estuvo tan borracho cuando eso ocurrió, y que recordaba con bastante nitidez algunas cosas. Pero el alcohol fue el que ayudó a dejar de lado la vergüenza y la certeza de que aquel bailarín tenía novia y que ellos no eran nada. El desfogue tampoco llegó a concretarse porque estaban tan nerviosos, que solo llegaron a estimularse mutuamente mientras con besos acelerados intentaron llegar a la calma.

Soltó el aire apesadumbrado, y apretó el bolso contra su estómago. No había tenido nada con un chico desde Tokio. En Rusia solo se había enamorado anteriormente de Irina, y si bien Irina ya había pasado a otro estado, mudando ese amor romántico a complicidad y amistad, Víctor estaba entrando con fuerza y él no estaba seguro de tener los pies preparados para aguantar ese sismo sin caerse.

Con una mueca de descontento, Yuuri movió su mirada hacia Lilia, quien lucía seria y cansada. También podía adivinar un aire enojado en su rictus.

—Lilia… —Yuuri susurró para llamar la atención de la ex prima ballerina. Avergonzado por su mala actuación de ese día, inclinó su torso y pegó su rostro contra sus rodillas, para mostrar su profunda vergüenza—. ¡Lamento mucho lo de hoy! ¡Voy a esforzarme duro para que mañana no tenga queja de mi interpretación!

A pesar de enderezarse, permaneció con el rostro agachado y esperó una respuesta. Lilia se limitó a renegar y soltar el aire cargado de preocupación. Eso fue peor: a Yuuri le afectaba más la sensación de decepcionarla.

Llenándose de frustración, su rostro dejó de mostrar tribulación para enseriarse hasta el punto en que una arruga apareció en su entrecejo. Lilia negó nuevamente, pero aún sin mirarlo, se entretuvo observando la ventana del auto. Para Yuuri fue clara esa respuesta.

La llegada a casa no fue agradable y Yuuri se encerró en su habitación porque necesitaba pensar. Yuri, quien estaba en la sala practicando sus estiramientos, sí fue capaz de ver el ambiente tenso que la ex bailarina y su estudiante tenían al haber arribado al hogar. Miró todo desde lejos, incluso cuando Yuuri cerró la puerta.

Se desnudó y se tiró a la cama, con una almohada tapando su cabeza húmeda mientras controlaba su propia frustración. Tendría que verse todas las películas románticas de nuevo si con eso volvía a su estado anterior de Romeo. Debería dejar de pensar en Víctor, y en todo lo que le había hecho sentir en ese baile, con cada palabra, y cada acercamiento. Dejar de memorar sus roces en el eros, lo caliente...

El toque de la puerta lo obligó a levantar la cabeza, ahora más enfurruñado consigo mismo y el mundo. ¿Acaso no podían dejarlo deprimirse cómodamente por una hora al menos? Sin mucho protocolo, buscó algo con lo cual vestirse cómodamente y se apresuró para abrir la puerta, despeinado y con el cabello húmedo. Yuri fue quien le recibió del otro lado.

—¡Parece que alguien tuvo problemas con las prácticas hoy! —alargó el adolescente, con un toque sarcástico a su voz. Yuuri se limitó a darse media vuelta y le cerró la puerta en la cara—. ¡Ey! ¡Qué carajos contigo! —Volvió a abrir, ahora con una sonrisa sardónica que demostraba su satisfacción con la pequeña venganza. Yuri se sonrojó de furia, y chistó con su lengua, ofuscado.

—No estoy para juegos, Yuri. —El patinador destensó los hombros y se dedicó a mirar el suelo, con aire indiferente. Yuuri le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y a tí qué? No sabía que a los cerdos le daban mal humor.

De nuevo el portazo. Realmente no tenía la paciencia para escuchar sus insultos gratuitos ni para educarlo. Yuri comenzó a golpear la puerta mientras Yuuri contaba hasta cinco y se animaba a abrir. Al hacerlo, miró la expresión irritada del adolescente, ya rojo hasta las orejas, y no controló la sonrisa sarcástica que se dibujó en sus labios. Esta vez, en vez de insultar, Yuri carraspeó incómodo provocando que Yuuri le mantuviera la atención.

—Prometiste que íbamos a ir hoy. —Tenía razón, había quedado en eso. Yuuri suspiró hondo y resignado se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Vicchan, quien estaba recostado en la alfombra contra la ventana, se levantó para curiosear al visitante.

Al verlo entrar, cerró la puerta y se tiró contra la cama, pero esta vez para recular y acercarse a la mesa de noche, donde tenía en descanso su laptop. Yuri le miró con interés. Yuuri encendió su computador, y mientras esperaba que iniciara el sistema operativo, se acomodó los audífonos. Para ese punto, Yuri tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo al sentirse ignorado.

—¡Dijiste que ibas a mostrarme hoy a ágape!

—Más tarde… —emitió sin emoción, abriendo el disparador del juego con movimientos ágiles de sus manos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —se asomó curioso. Yuuri se lo permitió—. ¿Un juego?

—Jugaré un par de partidas. —Seleccionó su personaje y revisó la bolsa de tesoro que tenía en su cuenta. Miró algunas transacciones y se animó a hacer otra ante la atenta mirada de Yuri Plisetksy.

—¡Pero dijiste qué...! —La nueva exclamación murió cuando Yuuri, con clara expresión de malestar, le dirigió una mirada comunicativa, Yuri se obligó a callar.

Era curioso, lo pensó Yuuri al par de minutos después cuando la presencia del adolescente dejó de ser hostigador y pudo sentirla bienvenida. Yuri se quedó tranquilo y se limitó a observar. Mientras se encaminaba a tomar el juego y abría la partida, Yuri se quedó a su lado sentado y pronto Vicchan se unió. Afortunadamente, no quiso mimos en su pelo como siempre ocurría, y se acomodó entre las piernas de Yuri cuando Yuuri ajustaba el tamaño del mapa.

—¿Estás conectado al servidor de Asia? —Yuuri asintió, al activar el teclado en japonés para comunicarse con su grupo de juego—. ¿Desde cuándo lo juegas?

—Lo sigo desde su primera versión.

—¿En serio? —De reojo, Yuuri notó el brillante tono de los ojos de Yuri, quien se vio genuinamente emocionado—. ¡No pensé que te gustaran! Pensé que eras más… aburrido.

Yuuri prefirió no darle mayor importancia a la apreciación que pudiera crear un joven de quince años sobre él, se limitó a jugar. Con movimientos rápidos, empezó a seguir a su equipo de juego mientras sentía la presencia atenta de Yuri, que no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos. Francamente, necesitaba eso. Un poco de ocio controlado en su vida era suficiente para concentrarse y poder llevar a su mente a un estado mucho más saludable que el de la frustración. Yuri comenzó a dar alarmas de los adversarios que se acercaban, y Yuuri actuaba en consecuencias, sin percatarse que estaban tan metidos en su partida que Lilia entró en silencio y nadie se percató. Los miró a ambos con mirada sorprendida por el repentino apego que el patinador junior mostraba hacia su bailarín.

Pero no les interrumpió.

Cuando la partida acabó, sin darse cuenta ambos celebraron la derrota del último enemigo con un par de exclamaciones al unísono. Vicchan, quien creyó que todo era un juego, se puso a aullar para acompañarlos.

—¡Oh no, Vicchan, no hagas eso! —Yuuri rio con su mascota, acariciándole la cabeza y las orejas para que dejara de aullar. —Te he dicho que no hagas eso en casa de Lilia.

—Bueno… podría decir que eres bueno. —Se levantó Yuri, dándole la espalda. Yuuri decidió quedarse recostado entre almohadas acariciando aún a su perro, en una visión que bien podría emular la escena de un sultán.

—Soy bueno…

—Sí, al menos sabes usarlos. —Yuuri aguantó la risa al escucharlo, y decidió seguirle el juego, con una mirada confiada.

—¿No viste acaso esos combos que hice?

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo mejor! —Yuuri enarcó una ceja al escucharlo, mientras Vicchan batía contento la cola ante las cosquillas de su amo contra su estómago—. ¡Pero como estás en ese otro server…!

—Tengo también un personaje en el server europeo.

—¿En serio? —¡Era tan predecible! Yuri se comportaba precisamente como un chico de su edad y eso, cuando no estaba dando patada por doquier, era encantador. Yuuri sonrió con sinceridad.

—Pero… —Se puso de pie, dejando que Vicchan rodara y se sacudiera sobre la cama—. Te mostraré después de que vayamos al hielo.

La emoción de Yuri fue palpable, aunque luego quiso mitigarla echando una mirada hacia el suelo y fingiendo indiferencia. Como ya se sentía con mejor ánimo, Yuuri empezó a maquinar un plan de acción para mejorar su propia participación como Romeo. Necesitaba tiempo para dedicarse a las prácticas de su presentación, y ya estaba planeando acordar con Gisselle unas prácticas fuera de hora para que lleguen a tener la química necesaria. Creía que eso no colaboraba del todo para que pudiera tomar el papel de Romeo en serio.

Mientras veía salir a Yuri para prepararse, cerró la puerta y se puso a organizar en su mente una lista de actividades a realizar. Nada podía quedar en el aire. Después de cumplirle la promesa a Yuri se abocaría a lo suyo ya que era muy importante y no quería que la confianza que Lilia había depositado en él se diluyera. Haría todo para demostrarle que sería el mejor, lo que ella no ha dejado de ver desde que pisó suelo ruso.

Cuando estuvieron listos, los dos Yuri partieron de la casa de Lilia, tras su aprobación. La mujer miró a Yuuri con clara advertencia y preocupación, temiendo que aquella práctica lo dejara lesionado. Yuuri sabía que había sido demasiado tiempo el que había estado fuera del hielo propiamente, y lo poco que había tocado de aquella superficie blanca eran en determinados momentos de salidas con sus compañeros de ballet. Pero tenía conocimiento de lo básico, además que había aprendido a patinar desde pequeño, así que era una ventaja. Y por supuesto que no pensaba ejecutar un Flip triple, sería descabellado y un pase directo a emergencia.

Entre conversaciones banales de las partidas y los personajes, se encaminaron los dos hasta la pista del Sport Champion Club, que se encontraba en ese momento desocupada. Por palabras de Yakov, ya los demás se habían ido a descansar y tendrían espacio de dos horas antes de recibir el debido mantenimiento para el día siguiente.

Con la pista solitaria, ambos se apresuraron a prepararse para el patinaje. Hicieron elongaciones, donde Yuri fijaba su mirada en él como si quisiera atrapar cualquier movimiento diferente para imitarlo. Después de los estiramientos y calentamientos, el primero en tocar la pista fue Yuri y Yuuri se colocaba los patines que le prestaron. Se sentía extraño calzarlos ahora.

—¿Desde cuándo patinas? —preguntó. Yuuri se deslizó sobre la superficie blanca con familiaridad.

—Desde niño. Solía ver las competencias con mi profesora de ballet, que también es fanática del patinaje.

Yuuri empezó por lo que consideró básico; realizó movimientos suaves y deslizamientos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, también giró sobre sus pies y dio media vueltas como si se acostumbraron a la extraña sensación de no estar en puntas. Yuri se apartó a la barrera, para mirarlo atentamente. Esperaba en algún momento un salto que nunca sucedió.

—¡Ey! —Yuuri dirigió su mirada mientras hacia un par de piruetas lentas—. ¡Has un salto! ¡No voy a estar deslizándome en el hielo todo el programa!

—No voy a hacer un salto, no soy patinador, soy un bailarín. —Yuuri aclaró el hecho tras detenerse y poner una mano sobre su cadera. Yuri chistó—. He visto el programa varias veces, así que haré mi versión de él. Notarás la diferencia.

—Sí: no saltos —dijo Yuri con fastidio, como si acabara de decepcionarse.

—El patinaje no es solo saltos, Yuri. Igual que el ballet no es solo estar en puntas y girar.

No pensaba explicárselo con palabras, porque en lo poco que venía interactuando con Yuri, el chico no atendía a discursos ni clases teóricas, sino a la práctica. Así que lo que hizo fue proponerse a demostrar lo que quería decir. Iba a bailar a ágape, pero no el ágape de Víctor, sino su propio ágape. Por esa razón, tomó la posición en la pista y esperó que Yuri pusiera la música.

Con ojos cerrados, Yuuri emuló la misma figura inicial: las manos relajadas en el costado con el rostro inclinado y sumiso. Se dio tiempo de respirar. Con la mente quedando en blanco, fue fácil encontrar la fuente de su ágape. Estaba allí, a miles de kilómetros de distancias. Estaba en la sonrisa de su madre, en las bromas de su padre, en la mirada preocupada de su hermana mayor.

Estaba en Vicchan, en el agradecimiento a Lilia, en sus compañeras… en la vida.

Por eso ágape alzaba los brazos y lo llevaba hacia su cuerpo: era la representación de la vida y la muestra de agradecimiento.

La música inició y Yuuri empezó a deslizarse con soltura en el hielo, mientras enfatizaba en el movimiento de sus brazos esa sola cosa. Gratitud, esa era la base de su ágape. Atraía las manos moviéndolas al cielo como si atrapase una lluvia de calor y las llevara a su pecho, abrazándolos. Ellas luego danzaban con suavidad, sus balanceos siempre fueron fluidos. Yuuri giraba sobre sí mismo, y bailaba, transmitiendo todo lo que la canción le hacía sentir. Y verlo era como observar el baile de un alma entregada y feliz, embebida en la plenitud de la vida.

Eso hacía, danzar. A pesar de que no despegaba ambos pies del hielo, Yuuri era capaz de bailar con ellos aún en la helada superficie. Se imaginaba como si recorriera un enorme prado, como si pudiera sentir la libertad y la gratitud, respirar el aire cargado de belleza y percibir en la punta de sus dedos las flores abriéndose con el rocío del agua, sedientes de él. Era fácil enfocar sus pensamientos en cada momento que lo había llevado allí, porque él no había llegado solo.

Recordaba el hecho de que sus padres se endeudaran para permitirle estudiar. Estaba consciente del sacrificio de su hermana que decidió no estudiar en la universidad para abrirle el camino. Los esfuerzos de Minako para ayudarlo a salir, la paciencia de Lilia para aceptarlo y ayudarlo; Yuuri sentía abrazar a cada uno de ellos, conforme rotaba sobre sus pies y se permitía soltar a su cuerpo, como si olvidara que estaba sobre el filo de una cuchilla. Así su pierna se encontró extendida en el aire al dar una lenta pirueta. Así la recogió hacia su cuerpo al deslizarse de espalda. Solo abrió sus ojos para asegurarse de no golpear la barrera o calcular muy bien la distancia, pero aun así sentía que la música se movía dentro de él.

La voz del ángel cantaba en la abandonada iglesia, que se encontraba ahora llena de flores y de arbustos que vestían la edificación muerta para darle vida. La luz se colaba de los agujeros, los vitrales rotos lo llenaban de color. Era fácil ver el campo de flores dentro de ella, donde antes había bancos, y ahora solo había luz. Y él estaba allí, en el centro entre los rayos del sol que se cortaban en millones de colores. Danzando solo, sin que nadie lo viera. Bailando para él.

Su ágape brotó, brotó con tan suavidad que mojaba. Su ágape, distinto al de Víctor, estaba lleno de agradecimiento y no nostalgia. Su ágape dulce, bohemio, pleno.

Si así era en el hielo, donde no tenía completo control ni usaba todos los elementos que podría en una rutina, ¿cómo sería su ágape si lo bailaría en sus puntas? Yuri se mantuvo en silencio, atrapándolo todo. Sintió su pecho doler, su garganta secar. Se quedó frío, lleno de un calor insondable, cuando Yuuri al final de la rutina alzaba sus manos en el cielo. No una plegaria, era entrega. Sus manos se elevaron abiertas.

Cuando la música calló, Yuri recuperó el aliento, al obligarse a tomar mucho aire. El bailarín en patines ahora le dirigía la mirada agitada desde la distancia, con su pecho buscando atrapar suficiente oxígeno. Estaba agotado, definitivamente los patines eran pesados y no estaba acostumbrado a bailar con ellos. Además, las prácticas del día pasaban facturas y ciertamente le dolería los pies después de eso.

Pero… había sido vivificante volver al hielo al menos una vez. No se negó sonreír al pensar que le gustaba.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó Yuuri, acercándose con el cansancio llenando su rostro.

—Tu ágape es distinto al de Víctor.

—Lo es…

—¿Pero…?

—Tu ágape también puede ser distinto. —Yuuri le interrumpió, con suavidad. Aún con el esfuerzo que significaba recuperar el aire, el sonrojo del ejercicio le confería una expresión cautivadora, que se vio fortalecida con sus palabras—. Esta es la magia de la danza. Aunque repitas la coreografía de otro, aunque sigas una secuencia de pasos, es tu corazón lo que la hace distinta. Es tu fuerza lo que le dará la belleza.

Lilia se lo dijo tantas veces que se había quedado grabado en su corazón. Que se había tejido entre las bases más hondas de su esencia, para hacerse parte de sí mismo. Su sonrisa llena de seguridad así lo transmitió y Yuri no pudo evitar mirarlo como si quisiera absorber todo lo que Yuuri Katsuki era.

Porque él también había encontrado su respuesta y Romeo… Romeo no sería igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadie me recordó publicar este capítulo hoy, pero estaba muy emocionada por mostrarles esto. En el capítulo que Yuuri fue retado por Yuri a patinar, hubo varios que me comentaron el temor de que Yuuri se convirtiera en patinador. En este universo no va a ser así, porque me gusta su forma de bailarín, y porqué no sería coherente que de la noche a la mañana abandonara algo que ama. Sin embargo, no será la primera vez que lo veamos en el hielo.
> 
> Ahora nos acercamos a la presentación del ballet y espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Yuuri está teniendo problema con su Romeo que le está saliendo menos ingenuo y más apasionado de lo que debiera, gracias a cierto patinador que no puede quitarse de la cabeza. El romance está allí, en el aire, pero como son dos adultos trabajando y practicando todo el día, no van a estar pegados en todo el día como si no tuvieran otras obligaciones. Este romance será especial porque son dos personas adultas, y es de las cosas que me gustó tanto de YOI. ¡Perdonen si le falta más azúcar!
> 
> Por último, este fic está participando como mejor Fic Romántico y mejor pareja Víctor y Yuuri en el evento Grand Fanfic Final, en Facebook. Pueden buscar la página bajo ese nombre. El 26 de febrero se abren las votaciones. Si se animan a participar y a votar por mi trabajo, les agradeceré muchísimo :3


	18. Cap 18: La leyenda celosa

**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016**

Las horas de la noche se volvieron las más esperadas en la compleja rutina del patinador, que incluía visitas a médicos especialistas, patrocinadores, entrenamientos, calentamientos y demás. Era las horas que podía escuchar la voz de Yuuri adormilada, mientras hacían cada uno sus propias tareas y hablaban… de lo que les salieran a hablar. Era extraño, porque a pesar de tener cosas en común había temas donde discrepaban y Víctor, en vez de perder el interés, recibía más deseo de saber de aquello que Yuuri hacía, le gustaba, o esperaba.

Por ejemplo, ese juego de rol online que Yuuri solía jugar. Yuuri le hablaba de tantos términos que jamás había escuchado, pero conforme más leía de la historia del juego, de los personajes, las expansiones que había tenido, así como los métodos de juego; más entendía el origen de esa fascinación. Cuando Yuuri hablaba de ello, Víctor podía imaginarse los ojos marrones brillar del mismo modo en que lo hicieron cuando mencionó el katsudon, así que sabía era de sus cosas favoritas. Y si en cualquier otro momento Víctor hubiera pensado que una persona con hábito de jugar videojuegos no era nada interesante o atractiva, estaba comenzando a considerar lo contrario. Las misiones, los tipos de castas, las legiones, los poderes… Todo era como un mundo fascinante, extraño, y divertido que le gustaría ver en una película. No se veía jugándolo, por supuesto.

Pero…

—Yo podría ser un elfo de sangre. —Escuchó la risa de Yuuri en la línea, mientras estaba entretenido cociendo los brócolis para su merienda—. ¿No dices que son los personajes más guapos?

—Sí, sin duda… pero estaríamos en facciones diferentes.

—Dijiste que eras un elfo —torció la boca como si pudiera mostrarle a Yuuri su expresión desde la distancia. Yuuri soltó su impresión con un sonido cantarino.

—Soy una elfa de noche.

—La escogiste por sus pechos grandes, ¿no?

—¡Víctor!

El aludido rio, rio mientras la risa de Yuuri se extendía en la línea e imaginaba su rostro sonrojado y feliz. Le gustaba eso, le gustaba poder tener la imagen nítida de sus mejillas enrojecidas, de sus ojos brillantes. Le gustaba imaginar que podría tenerlo así en otras situaciones menos inocentes que esas.

Además, cada conversación le permitía saber más de Yuuri. Al inicio, cuando Yuuri describió a su personaje, se sintió un poco descolocado pensando en sus gustos, que parecían ser chicas de pechos grandes, cabello largo y grandes ojos oscuros. Pero luego notó que le gustaban las espaldas y los traseros masculinos, por el modo en que describió la raza masculina de los elfos de sangre. Y claro: Víctor Nikiforov sabía de lo que estaba hecho y no escatimaría semejante información.

A veces, cuando se encontraba pensando en sus tácticas de seducción, se sorprendía al encontrarse ideando formas de sorprender a Yuuri mientras se fascinaba con cada pequeño avance. Para él la situación era novedosa, porque distaba mucho de sus anteriores interacciones que terminaban más rápido en la cama que preguntando su nombre. Yuuri, además, preguntaba por cosas que nadie más le había preguntado, ni siquiera en una entrevista de revista de novedades. Y le gustaba darse cuenta de que no era el único interesado en conocer más de él.

—Entonces cocinas… —Lo escuchó hablar cuando ya estaba acomodándose en la cama, desnudo, con la lamparilla encendida en la cabecera mientras Makkachin se acostaba a su costado. Víctor mientras atendía la llamada estaba revisando su agenda—. Pensé que te cocinaban… por la federación.

—A veces no me gusta la sazón, así que busco hacerlo yo mismo. Al menos que indique lo contrario.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tiempo para todo eso? —Víctor sonrió al escucharlo—. Yo apenas sé hacer unos buenos fideos con tomate.

—Lo dice el que juega no sé cuántas partidas hasta la madrugada y tiene energía para bailar y seguir el ritmo de la madame Lilia Baranosvkaya durante todo el día.

—No considero que sea el mismo esfuerzo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Te entretiene más ver los pechos de esa elfa subir y bajar cuando corren? —Yuuri volvió a carcajearse y Víctor se mordió el labio.

—También los traseros.

—¿De elfos y elfas?

—Y minotauros. —Fue el turno de Víctor de soltar una carcajada sonora que llamó la atención de su mascota. ¿Estaban hablando en serio? ¿Minotauros?

—¡Por todo…! —Le costaba controlarse, menos con Yuuri riendo cortamente detrás de la línea—. ¿En serio te gustan los traseros de minotauros? —Lo escuchó decir sí, pero parecía avergonzado y Víctor le encantó la imagen mental—. ¿Tiene más trasero que yo? —Tuvo que esperar casi un largo minuto para carraspear y ver si Yuuri aún seguía vivo o había muerto por combustión simultánea—. ¿Yuuri?

—No sé qué decir…

—Di lo que quieras, Yuuri. —Le convidó, con un tono meloso en su voz, que trataba de ocultar todo el candor que sentía en su pecho al imaginarlo tímido, sonrojado, seguramente pensando que había sido demasiado honesto.

—El minotauro tiene más… —Víctor rio con la respuesta, pero de forma más moderada.

—Bueno Yuuri, los japoneses no dejan de asombrarme. Esto lo incluiré en la lista de Yuuri le gusta

/ Yuuri no le gusta que estoy redactando.

—¡Por favor, Víctor!

Y aunque Yuuri dudara de que tal cosa existía, la verdad es que Víctor Nikiforov sí estaba armando una lista de descubrimientos sobre Yuuri, desde que empezó a considerar cada conversación por más banal que fuera como algo importante en su día a día. Como manejaba la agenda de forma tradicional, además de la lista de actividades que tenía planeadas, había una hoja para anotar hechos importantes o acuerdos llegados que no estuvieron planificados. Y en ese espacio, estaba Yuuri allí. Por tanto, todas las mañanas al levantarse y revisar la agenda para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, se tomaba el tiempo de desayunar mientras hojeaba la lista de anotaciones.

Para esa noche, estaba marcando además de: A Yuuri no le gusta los arándanos, a Yuuri le gusta las bufandas tejidas, Yuuri es alérgico a las nueces, Yuuri sabe hacer fideos con tomate y Yuuri ama la música de Elton John; agregó un: Yuuri le gustan los traseros de minotauros. Le gustaba pensar que algún día, más adelante, podría mostrarle eso y hacerle ver que hablaba muy en serio.

Abandonando la agenda a un lado, se acomodó mientras Yuuri estaba entretenido en su partida y le comentaba que esperaba que, en los ensayos del día siguiente, Gisselle se adecuara mejor a los pequeños cambios que él hizo a su interpretación de Romeo. Víctor quería verlo, claro que quería. Ansiaba por que llegara el día de dicha presentación, para estar allí, ver a Yuuri vestido como aquel joven enamorado, y danzar con toda esa pasión que tenía. Quería verlo en vivo, porque nada sería como estar allí mientras Yuuri hacía gemir a las tablas en medio de una interpretación gloriosa, con toda su pasión andante, mientras la orquesta sinfónica vibraba.

Nada.

Víctor era de placeres clásicos; a pesar de todo lo que la tecnología pudiera hacer por él, prefería las cosas artesanales, las que podía hacer con sus manos, las que podía disfrutar en vivo. La música, la gastronomía, la textura y el aroma de un libro nuevo, incluso el pasar de las hojas de su agenda y el deslizar de la tinta sobre el papel. Le daba sentido y estaba como parte de él; por eso, pese a todo el dinero que pudiera tener Víctor preservaba el placer de disfrutar con sus sentidos.

Por supuesto que agradecía lo que la tecnología podía hacer por él porque, gracias a ella, había podido ver las otras presentaciones de Yuuri, conocer sus entrevistas anteriores, así como mantener comunicación con el bailarín a pesar de sus múltiples obligaciones; ya de que ambos habían considerado que era mejor así, mientras se preparaban para sus respectivas presentaciones. Víctor ya estaba dominando cada vez más a Eros, jugando con ella a su antojo, mientras trabajaba en la nueva pieza que sería su programa libre. Yuuri estaba preparándose para su debut. Por tanto, mientras esas dos cosas no se dieran, tendría que esperar. No había sido un acuerdo tácito, pero era agradable darse cuenta de que el uno y el otro lo había asumido sin mayor trabajo. Yuuri recibía con gusto su llamada, y estaba en pie aún la cita para después. Víctor pensaba aprovecharla.

¿Podría Yuuri ver más allá del patinador que era? No… quizás la pregunta correcta no sería esa. La pregunta correcta sería: ¿puede ser él más que el patinador que había sido durante todo ese tiempo?

Cuando abrió los ojos, había sido gracias al sonido persistente de su alarma sonando. No se había percatado de cuándo se quedó dormido. Al lado del peludo cuerpo de Makkachin, estaba sonando el celular, marcando así la hora para levantarse. Víctor alargó la mano para apagarla y lanzó un profundo bostezo, antes de volver a enfocar su mirada en la pantalla. Era muy temprano, y no recordaba haberse despedido de Yuuri, pero al revisar su móvil notó los mensajes del bailarín deseándole buena noche y bromeando con haberlo escuchado roncar, por lo cual no pudo empezar con mejor humor.

—¡Buenos días, Yuuri! —canturreó después de asearse, para grabar una nota de voz mientras preparaba el jugo natural para su desayuno. Makkachin caminaba a su lado esperando su comida servida—. Ayer me quedé dormido, pero me alegra haber visto tus mensajes. Y no, yo no ronco.

Sonriendo animadamente, se dirigió hasta el centro médico donde recibiría sus estudios regulares y los masajes para mejorar y tonificar sus músculos afectados por las horas de extremo ejercicio. Para cuando salió para dirigirse a la pista, recibió la respuesta de Yuuri bajo la música del ballet. Sonrió al escuchar esa nota de voz, con el corazón bombeando con fuerza, marcando a su vez una enorme sonrisa de corazón que nadie tardó en notar en cuanto entró al área de entrenamiento.

_"¡Buenos días, Víctor! Lilia casi me obligó a caerme de la cama, pero logré llegar a tiempo. La próxima vez te grabaré para que te escuches roncar."_

Yuuri era como una pincelada de acuarela a su rutina de siempre, dejando puntitos de colores en el aire.

—¡Estás de tan buen humor! —La voz de Mila sonó divertida, mientras se inclinaba en la barra y él aprovechaba para hidratarse—. Estás contento, patinas con una sonrisa, tu eros es cada vez más sexy.

—Oh, ¿lo consideras sexy? —Mila rio ante la pregunta y se enderezó un poco para mirarle.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿De dónde tanta inspiración repentina?

Víctor se limitó a sonreír y no mencionar nada, mientras observaba el avance de la coreografía de ágape en Yuri, quien se acababa de reincorporar a las prácticas. Debía admitirse que tenía una considerable mejora comparado al inicio, y lo más importante, es que Yuri parecía tomar más en serio el entrenamiento. Lilia estaba allí observando para asegurarse que la coreografía estuviera a la altura de sus estándares. Yuri ahora recibía las reprimendas con menos malestar y más concentración.

—Ese es otro que viene más inspirado también —comentó Mila, con una mirada coqueta—. Los guardias comentaron que Yuri se trajo hace unas noches a un chico, japonés, y patinaron juntos.

Cuando escuchó semejante información, con la mirada felina que podía poner Mila, casi se ahogó con el agua, la cual salió disparada de la forma menos elegante posible. Mila soltó una carcajada y pronto se escuchó el grito de Yakov que pedía tener cuidado de ahogarse con el termo.

¿Yuuri patinaba? Bueno, sí, había escuchado de Lilia que pudo haber patinado, y sí, la frase que tenía en su estado de la mensajería podría significar eso. ¿Pero Yuuri patinaba? ¿¡Cómo es posible, por los clavos de Cristo, que Víctor Nikiforov no lo hubiera visto patinar a esta hora de su vida!?

Y Yuri sí vio a Yuuri patinar… Lo llevó a patinar allí. Yuri estaba patinando con su Yuuri, mientras él estaba en casa. ¡Yuri había aprovechado para eso! Pero si era así, quizás por eso Yuuri había lucido tan preocupado por saber que Yuri se había ido de la mansión. Yuuri por eso pudo haber ido a buscar a Yuri. Seguro hablaban también mientras contestaba sus mensajes, y se aprovechaba de verlo comer, y hasta verlo en pijamas. Yuri tenía más acceso hacia Yuuri de lo que tenía él, y Víctor se percató muy tarde que terminaría enredándose con sus propios pensamientos si decía tanto Yuri y Yuuri en la misma oración. ¡Parecía cacofonía pura!

—¡Yuri! —Mila llamó estruendosamente al muchacho que acaba de terminar su rutina y éste giró frunciendo su ceño. Se acercó desconfiado, porque el rostro de Víctor se había vuelto sombrío mientras que Mila parecía destilar colores y azúcar a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasa bruja? —Mila, al tenerlo en su alcance, colocó su codo sobre el hombro del chico ganándose una mirada irritada por parte de Yuri. Víctor le observaba muy serio.

—¿Cuéntanos cómo te fue con tu cita con el Yuuri bailarín en el hielo?

—¿Eh? —Un nuevo escándalo se abrió en ese punto de la pista. Mila soltó una carcajada divertida mientras el rostro de Yuri adquiría mil tonos de magentas y Víctor miraba todo con el filo de una cuchilla—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso, bruja?

—Entonces estuviste saliendo con mi Yuuri…

—¡No es tu Yuuri, maldito anciano degenerado! —replicó el adolescente mirándolo con recelo.

—Aowww ¡la primera cita de Yuri fue con el Yuuri de Víctor!

—¡Calla tú también! —Las risas de Mila prácticamente ahogaban los gritos nerviosos de Yuri, quien veía la escena con el rojo tiñéndole la cara.

—Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. —Repentinamente, Víctor se llevó una mano en el rostro como si pensara en la solución de una ecuación muy importante—. No puedo decir Yuri y Yuuri cada vez que me refiera a ustedes dos, y aún no puedo decir _mi Yuuri_ para marcarlo.

—¿Marcarlo? ¿Te crees perro o qué? —La exclamación molesta de Yuri solo ganó que Mila casi se tuviera que arrodillar en el suelo para tomarse el estómago, que creía lo iba a escupir sobre la pista si seguía riendo.

—¡Ya sé! ¡De ahora en adelante te llamaré Yurio!

—¿Eh?

—¡Oh, Yurio, que lindo!

—¡Mi nombre es Yuri!¡Yuri Plisetsky! ¿¡Por qué me van a cambiar el nombre a mí!? —respondió alterado. Víctor respondió con tono de obviedad:

—¡Yuuri tiene derecho por antigüedad!

—¡No me jodas! —La irritación de Yuri subía a niveles extratófericos y la risa de Mila en el suelo de la pista no ayudaba. Casi se estaba sentando en el hielo para poder sostenerse, ya que la situación le había salido mejor de lo que pensaba.

Víctor celoso era lo más hilarante en la vida. Lo peor era que no había sentido en sus celos.

—¡Trágate tu maldito, Yurio! ¡Soy Yuri! —bramó enojadísimo, tan enojado que ya estaba apretando sus puños.

—¿Entonces deberé llamarte Yura?

Con la mirada afilada, Víctor se vio vencer en aquel absurdo juego del nombre; porque el color de Yuri subió hasta las orejas y la carcajada de Mila fue tal que terminó resbalando y dándose de tope contra el hielo. El adolescente, avergonzado como nunca, se dio media vuelta para alejarse después de soltar una sarta de maldiciones en el camino. Mila estaba tratando de recuperar el aire tras semejante relajo, agarrándose el estómago que ya empezaba a doler.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿no? —la escuchó decir al levantarse más relajada e inevitablemente sonrió—. Entonces ve por él, tigre.

Ve por él. Víctor miró el guiño coqueto de su compañera de pista antes de escuchar el grito de Yakov, recordándoles que debían concentrarse.

Pero Mila tenía razón, y con esa repentina espina clavada, Víctor decidió enfocarse en los entrenamientos para salir una hora antes e ir a buscar a Yuuri en el set de ballet, donde sabía que se encontraba porque acababa de responderle estando allí; según sus palabras. Como si necesitará confirmarse algo, se dirigió hasta el edificio de la academia y recorrió los amplios pasillos mientras ignoraba las miradas de los jóvenes estudiantes que pasaban por allí. No parecía interesado en fraternizar con nadie, más que en llegar a las puertas del enorme salón asignado para sus prácticas. Aprovechando la ausencia de Lilia, quien se había quedado al pendiente de los avances de Yuri Plisetsky, Víctor pensaba tener mayor acceso a Yuuri sin miradas molestas.

Craso error, porque en cuanto se animó a acercarse para entrar al salón, se vio invadido por un grupo de bailarinas a las cuales reconoció como compañeras de Yuuri. Todas ellas con ajustados leotardos se acercaban a él con sonrisas coquetas y miradas encantadas, a lo que se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa amable.

—Oh, ¿Víctor Nikiforov acaso viene a buscar a nuestro premier danseur? —escuchó decir a una bailarina rubia con tono petulante, que lo miraba con cierto desdén—. Está muy ocupado en este momento, con Pyotr y Alexander. —Un par de bailarinas se rieron al escucharla y el patinador afiló la mirada antes de dedicarles una despampanante sonrisa.

—¿Ah sí? Sí, justamente lo estaba buscando a él.

—Bueno, está muy ocupado en este momento —alargó el "muy" para hacerlo entender—. Pero podrías ocuparte conmigo.

Víctor casi rodaba los ojos ante la indecorosa invitación, pero rio encantado, sin dignarse a responder. En eso sintió el agarre de una pequeña bailarina rubia que se colgó de su brazo. ¡Vaya que estas eran más directas!

—¡Aléjate envidiosa! —Víctor se contuvo de hacer cualquier cosa, porque de repente se sintió en nido de pirañas—. Solo estás envidiosa porque se fijó en mi Yuuri.

—¿Tu Yuuri?

—¡Ven conmigo!

La chica, a la que luego conoció como Irina, lo empujó hasta llevarlo a la puerta donde abrió muy despacio. Había un grupo de bailarines, todos con sus mallas negras y una polera blanca manga larga, que hacían giros uno tras otros entre risas mientras unas jóvenes bailarinas grababan. Allí estaba Yuuri, dando vueltas con una gracia tan suya que sintió que con él daba vuelcos su pecho.

—Allí está Yuuri, y sí, está ocupado en un tonto duelo de quien hace más giros. —La vio rodar los ojos y se permitió sonreír. La estampa era preciosa, y aunque todavía sentía el peso de la chica en su brazo, su mirada estaba fija en la forma en que Yuuri realizaba cada pose, para luego saltar grácilmente hasta la otra esquina del salón—. No sé por qué lo retan si siempre les gana. ¡Tiene un aguante…! —Irina le guiñó el ojo antes de soltarlo y llamar—. ¡Yuuri! ¡Te buscan!

Víctor quedó ligeramente desubicado con el comentario de la chica. Sí, ya había visto que Yuuri podía estar hasta tarde sin dormir entreteniéndose de otras formas, pero estaba seguro de que el comentario vino con otros tintes más pasionales y por un momento imaginó que ella lo decía con conocimiento en causa. La posibilidad de que hubiera probado las habilidades amatorias de Yuuri vinieron a él con fuerza, más al notar lo pequeña que era, el cabello largo, los grandes pechos...

—¿Víctor? —salió de su propio aturdimiento al ver a Yuuri mirarle con sorpresa, sonrojado y el cabello negro mojado de suave sudor. Se obligó a sonreírle ligeramente, pero sentía que ahora tenía un hueco en el estómago difícil de evadir.

—Vino a buscarte —anunció la chica con una despampanante sonrisa.

—No me avisaste que vendrías…

Víctor solo encogió sus hombros, restándole importancia.

Por comodidad de Yuuri, salieron del salón y del pasillo donde no dejaban de mirarlos, para caminar hasta un lugar más privado. Se sentaron en uno de los pasillos más desolados del edificio, sobre una banca de madera, ambos extrañamente incómodos con la presencia del otro. A pesar de haber hablado durante esos días y que la comunicación fuera fluida, ahora se sentía un aura diferente en el aire, cómo electricidad. Víctor estaba incómodo con las ideas que tenía en la cabeza desde que la bailarina apareció, por lo que dejó pasar el silencio sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yuuri, moviendo sus manos con visible nerviosismo.

—¡Oh...! Sí... —Se rascó la nuca con evidente inquietud y miró los ojos de Yuuri, que lo miraban como si no le hubiera creído nada—. Bueno... ¿cómo se llamaba tu elfa de noche?

—Ira —respondió con una sonrisa. Víctor también lo hizo, aunque ésta no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Ira... es por Irina, ¿no?

Víctor se consideraba un genio, incluso para leer a las personas; y eso era otra de las cosas por lo cual terminaba un poco aburridas de ellas ya que, al leerlas, solía tener una visión bastante clara de lo que podía esperar y por lo general acertaba. Yuuri había sido una de las pocas excepciones y este reciente descubrimiento le había dejado un sabor amargo, porque acababa de descubrir que él tiene la costumbre de llamar las cosas con nombres que representaran algo valioso. Y su respuesta estaba allí, en la forma en que Yuuri le miró tras los lentes con un sonrojo abundante y los ojos empañados.

—¿Cómo...?

—Es un poco evidente, Yuuri. —Intentó no mirarlo, para no hacerle ver lo duro que le sentaba tal información.

¿Tendría que llegar a su casa para escribir en su agenda que a Yuuri le gustaba su compañera Irina? Qué fatídica manera de terminar su reciente enamoramiento.

—Entonces... ¿Te gusta? —Víctor soltó con falsa curiosidad y miró el semblante decaído de Yuuri—. Se ve linda chica. ¿Te declaraste ya?

—Me gustaba hace meses. —Calló al escucharlo y apretó sus labios mientras pensaba cómo proseguir la conversación—. Y sí, lo hice en diciembre y me rechazó.

Ante la nueva cuota de información, Víctor se quedó en silencio, como si toda la fórmula que había armado en su cabeza volviera a sufrir cambios vertiginosos. Tenía que sumar la sonrisa tranquila y resignada de Yuuri, el brillo en sus ojos y la sosegada forma en que él lo evocaba; para encontrar un cambió en la curva de su función que dejaba muy lejos su primera conclusión. Yuuri continuó como si ignorara todo el proceso mental que provocaba en el patinador.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te comenté que tenía problemas con Romeo? En parte era por esto.

—Oh... ¿por qué te rechazó? —No fue su pregunta más elocuente, pero Yuuri se limitó a encoger sus hombros, restándole importancia.

—Sigue enamorada de su novio que no ha aprendido a valorarla... —se notaba cierto resentimiento en su respuesta.

—Ya veo...

—Pero ahora es mi amiga y ya superé eso. Costó, pero lo hice.

Y de nuevo, con una facilidad casi inverosímil, Yuuri acababa de descuartizar su fórmula para hacerla añicos y dejarla como un montón de teoremas sin fundamento. Pero así, cada vez que lo hacía devolviéndole esa mirada tranquila y confiada, provocaba que aquello no fuera importante, que Víctor apagara ese chip de "sobreanalizar" las cosas, y simplemente permitieran que pasasen. Se sentía lejos del ser calculador que aprendió a ser con los años para encontrarse desarmado, porque con Yuuri nada de eso servía, ni hacía falta.

Era como tener el impulso de arrojarse al vacío sin paracaídas.

Entonces rio. Víctor rio con tanta fuerza, soltando así toda la preocupación que había estado acumulando durante todo el día, para dejarse incluso deslizar y quedar muy mal sentado en el banco, ante la mirada atónita de Yuuri. Rio porque jamás se había sentido así, rio porque le gustaba sentirlo. Rio porque era fascinante llegar a vivir eso; y aunque pudiera ser tarde en el reloj de algunos, para él era estar justo a tiempo.

Yuuri, en cambio, reaccionó con un furioso sonrojo, y Víctor se dio cuenta tarde que su carcajada lo había ofendido. Lo vio levantarse ofuscado y Víctor tuvo que arreglárselas para levantarse de su posición desparramada y tomarle el brazo, mientras intentaba inútilmente de dejar de reír.

—¡No, espera, Yuuri! —El aludido le miró de reojo, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca adorable en sus labios. El rojo en sus orejas delataba su malestar y Víctor no pudo evitar el sonreír feliz porque ya tenía nuevas cosas que escribir en su agenda—. Discúlpame Yuuri, estaba muy estresado y de repente… —Yuuri le miró con aparente curiosidad y Víctor decidió que las explicaciones sobraban—. Mejor hagamos algo. ¿Me acompañas a comer?

—¿Eh? —Miró el desconcierto de Yuuri y lo catalogó de adorable—. Pero dijiste que no saldríamos hasta que terminaras tu programa. —Y se cruzó de brazos, mostrándole una adorable mueca de dulce venganza—. ¿Lo terminaste?

—¡Oh Yuuri, pero yo no recuerdo haber firmado ningún acuerdo al respecto! —Yuuri torció la boca y Víctor no pudo evitar morderse el labio ante el pensamiento que tuvo con ella—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas a comer?

Esperaba que Yuuri no se lo pusiera difícil esa vez, y por fortuna, así fue:

—¿Puedes esperar a que me duche? —Yuuri alargó su polera para denotar lo sudado que aún se encontraba pese al descanso—. Apesto.

Víctor pudo decirle muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, pudo confesarle que no le importaría pasar su lengua por cada punto pegajoso de su piel. Que le encantaría abrazarlo y apretarlo hasta marcar sus dedos en las mallas. Que le fascinaba la idea de pasar su nariz por el cabello oliendo a sudor de Yuuri solo para mojarlo más cuando lo obligara a sudar de nuevo. Que fantaseaba con eso…

Pero no, solo sonrió. Y Víctor le vio partir con la promesa de que compartirán algún aperitivo. Sin más planes, abandonando las estratagemas que había estado ideando para solo dejarse llevar por el momento. Porque Yuuri le inspiraba eso, le inspiraba soltar el volante y dejar que el viento le golpeara la cara. Y le gustaba así, seguir así, sin más pretensiones que disfrutar la compañía, sin la necesidad de jugar y mover las cosas a su favor. Sin orquestar estrategias, sin tener que juzgar y medir situaciones… solo experimentarlas. Con la certeza de que valdría la pena.

Y él estaba seguro de que, cuando lo pudiera tener en brazos, sería más que Víctor Nikiforov, la leyenda del patinaje.

¿Qué encontraría en Yuuri si ese momento llegara...?

Quería averiguarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les voy a confesar algo: ¡este capítulo me ha gustado mucho! Asdjlañsj xD Creo que me encanta como las cosas van surgiendo entre ellos, y ya tenemos como en este universo, Yuri lo empezaron a llamar Yurio. Creo que disfruto de forma distinta los capítulos desde el lado de Víctor, aunque Yuuri también tiene sus momentos.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo, tendremos la presentación de Yuuri con su ballet como Romeo. ¿Qué podrá pasar? ¿Tendrá Víctor algún plan de conquista? xD
> 
> Por último, les comento que Iridiscencia está nominado a mejor fi romántico y mejor pareja Victuuri, junto a otras de mis obras, y me encantaría que, si ustedes consideran que lo merecen, voten por ellas en estas categorías. Yuuri, Víctor y yo lo agradecemos de todo corazón


	19. El bailarín debuta

**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016**

Yuuri hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llamarlo cita, pero sin importar cómo lo viera: parecía una cita. Con un montón de rinocerontes haciendo embestidas en círculos en su estómago, Yuuri veía un enorme letrero de neón gritando "CITA" cada vez que Víctor hacía algo. Claro, ambos estaban de la forma más relajada posible: Víctor vestía deportivamente, con parte de su ropa de entrenamiento, la chamarra gruesa para el frío y tenis de marca. Se veía normal. Y él pues, exactamente igual, solo que con dos abrigos encima más una bufanda.

Víctor buscó una mesa apartada en la cafetería de decoración campestre y él pensó en cita. Pidió del menú y le explicó algunos nombres que había en francés porque había ciertas palabras de alimentos que ciertamente no dominaba, y pensó en cita. Comieron entre comentarios, aunque Víctor solía ser quien más hablaba mientras él se apresuraba a devorar todo porque se estaba muriendo de hambre. Sintió el toque cálido de Víctor, quien con una servilleta le apartó una mancha de la salsa, y "CITA" le cayó en la cabeza. Pidieron postre; o bueno, Víctor pidió para él quien no pudo evitar relamerse al ver el pastel de fresas y chocolate apenas entró al local. Cita volvió a atropellarlo cuando notó la mirada fija de Víctor sobre él mientras se comía la fresa y lo hacía enrojecer. Víctor rio, restándole importancia. Yuuri sentía que tenía hormigas bajo la piel y una enorme colmena de avispas jugando en su pecho.

"CITA" volvió a aplastarle cuando Víctor sacó su tarjeta de crédito mientras él contaba sus monedas para acumular lo que tocaba pagar.

—¡Víctor! —se quejó, torciendo la boca—. Yo quería pagar mi parte. Toma.

—Oh, no importa, Yuuri. —Se negó a recibir el dinero, mirándole con una sonrisa encantadora—. Ya yo pagué.

Víctor encogió sus hombros, como si aquella suma no fuera nada significante para él. Entonces, Yuuri sintiéndose demasiado azorado ante la idea de que eso había sido una cita en toda regla, se le ocurrió que debía hacer que quedara de forma… más justa para ambos.

—Entonces, en la próxima, pagaré yo.

Los ojos de Víctor se abrieron amplios antes de iluminarse como dos luceros de la mañana y Yuuri en ese instante sintió que su cabeza se había convertido en una tetera. Ahora "CITA" se había multiplicado, como cientos de letreros de neón rodeándolos. Solo que esta vez había sido él quien la había pedido.

Pero, en cuanto Víctor le sonrió y relajó la expresión a una completamente complacida, Yuuri supo que ya no importaba. Víctor dijo: Okey con esa entonación y Yuuri estuvo seguro de que no importaba cuántas abejas habitaran en su pecho, hormigas invadieran sus arterias y rinocerontes le golpearan el estómago: él estaba feliz.

Si le hubieran dicho un mes atrás que él estaría caminando por la calle concurrida al lado de Víctor, así, relajados, como si nada ni nadie más existiera mientras le escuchaba; le hubiera respondido que aquello era lo más inverosímil que podría ocurrir. Sin embargo, allí estaba, y se preguntó qué clase de dios lo había mirado con beneplácito, como para haber tenido una oportunidad así. Quería aprovecharla, se dio cuenta mientras le veía hablar sobre sus ideas para su programa, del cual no había querido decirle el nombre. Quería disfrutar de esa oportunidad porque sabía que jamás tendría una igual.

Y curiosamente, ya no sentía que estaba caminando con una leyenda del patinaje; solía olvidarlo hasta que se detenían porque Víctor tenía que firmar algún autógrafo.

¿Desde cuándo era solo Víctor?

—¿Aún te sientes lleno? —Yuuri asintió con vergüenza, aunque no podía llegar a arrepentirse completamente de aquel delicioso postre. Solo se abocaría a quemarlo pronto—. ¡Tienes un apetito increíble!

—Tengo que estar en estricta dieta porque suelo engordar rápido

—Wow… me gustaría verte en algún momento que tanto puedes engordar. —Yuuri se sonrojó copiosamente y renegó con ahínco. Definitivamente Víctor no debía darse una idea de cuánto podía hacerlo. Seguro terminaría decepcionado.

—No me gustaría eso…

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que engordaste así?

Yuuri se detuvo antes de cruzar la calle, esperando el cambio de luz. Se mordió el labio y recordó las tardes y noches encerrado con el sentimiento cortante del rechazo, huyendo de las llamadas preocupadas de Irina. Su mirada inevitablemente se ensombreció. Lilia había ido a buscarlo para sacarlo de allí, de nuevo exigiendo todo de él. Pero no se perdonaba cada momento en que su voluntad flaqueaba de esa manera, aún si Lilia y el resto creyeran fervientemente en él, algo en su orgullo se encontraba astillado por eso.

Víctor le mantenía la mirada, atento, en un cordial silencio que le daba espacio a decidirse qué responder. Pero decir la verdad era como admitir ante Víctor esa debilidad. Quizás no era solo Víctor como pensó… porque empezaba a darle peso a la opinión que Víctor pudiera tener de él y si hasta el momento era un buen bailarín ante sus ojos, ¿iba a arruinarlo tan pronto?

Dudó, mordiéndose el labio y jugando con sus manos. El toque bajo su barbilla le erizó hasta el alma, cuando Víctor le rozó con tal suavidad para invitarlo a levantar sus ojos hacia él. La mirada de Víctor se sintió comprensiva y cálida, a pesar del viento frío que corría en Rusia y del cual jamás se acostumbraría.

—No tienes que responder ahora, Yuuri.

—Es vergonzoso… —se apresuró a decir, tragando grueso.

—Bueno, a mí me gustaría conocer todo lo vergonzoso de Yuuri.

No podría estar latiendo así. Estaba seguro de que latía tan fuerte que Víctor y toda San Petersburgo lo escuchaba. Fue peor cuando el escalofrío le invadió las vértebras y un hormigueo se propagó en sus labios ante el roce sutil del pulgar de Víctor sobre ellos.

El aire quemaba. A pesar de estar en la helada Rusia, el toque de Víctor, sus palabras, su mirada y su aliento: quemaba. Yuuri apretó sus párpados y bajó el rostro. Sentía electricidad viajando por toda su piel. Temblando, atajó la mano que Víctor había posado sobre su rostro para retirarla, porque sentía que haría combustión.

Lo ponía tan nervioso y le gustaba tanto sus acercamientos, que sentía que ambas emociones dicotómicas lo iban a hacer estallar. Víctor alejó la mano sin comentario alguno, desconociendo que Yuuri ya tenía sudada la espalda. Al levantar de nuevo la mirada, la potente atención de Víctor era como una sombrilla cálida que lo separaba del frío de la ciudad.

—Ya tengo las entradas para ver tu debut. Tenía tiempo sin darme tiempo a ir al teatro.

—¿En serio? —Le miró emocionado. Víctor rió con gracia.

—Así es. Estoy muy emocionado por verte en tu ambiente natural. Aunque me dijeron que también pátinas, y se me hace injusto que no te haya visto hacerlo. —Victor dirigió su índice a sus propios labios, con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Yuuri no supo qué pensar de ella.

—Eh… no soy muy bueno patinando…

—De todos modos, me gustaría mirarte. —¡Dios mío! Patinar frente a Víctor era más de lo que pudo soñar alguna vez, pero no, Yuuri sabía que sería vergonzoso porque sabía de sobra que jamás se acercaría a lo que Víctor era capaz de hacer en el hielo—. Todavía me debes la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Debió ser muy elocuente su cara de despiste porque Víctor rio suave, y agregó:

—La pregunta. ¿Por qué no decidiste patinar?

—Oh… —Yuuri se limitó a mirar hacia la calle, mientras un par de autos avanzaban—. No hay mayor respuesta… es decir, me gusta bailar.

—Bueno, no me quejo… A mí me gusta lo que tu cuerpo hace con la música. —No pudo decir si fue el ronroneo ronco de la voz de Víctor, o si fue que la escuchó así en su cabeza, o solo el efecto de la frase, pero el calor volvió a envolverlo hasta sentir que le quemaba la cara. Intentó decir algo, pero prefirió cerrar la boca antes de balbucear—. Es fascinante, Yuuri.

—G-gracias…

—¿Gracias? —Víctor rio, y Yuuri volvió a sentir el calor ahora en las orejas—. No agradezcas…

El silencio que vino después de ello fue como haber llenado de esporas eléctricas el ambiente. Yuuri sentía que con solo tocar una de ellas con sus extremidades, sobrevendría una descarga eléctrica sobre su piel. Respirar incluso se había vuelto difícil, no alcanzaba a recoger suficiente aire, y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza a sus costillas, provocándole la sensación de mareo. Y lo peor, lo que no supo si estaba notando bien, es que los ojos de Víctor brillaban como si quisiera hacer algo. No estaba seguro si su imaginación estaba siendo muy osada al suponer el qué.

Relamió sus labios, con ansiedad. Víctor mordió el suyo y Yuuri pensó que le estaba estallando una fábrica de fuegos artificiales en su estómago. Tragó grueso y el aire comenzó a envenenarlo, Yuuri sentía su cuerpo reaccionar de un modo que pocas veces vivió. Sus ojos bajaron hacia los labios de Víctor, mirándolo, dibujando en la distancia las líneas de ellos, lo delgados que eran, la forma de corazón no tan pronunciada que tenía, la manera en la que empezó a relamerse…

Entonces, el teléfono sonó. Yuuri se sobresaltó al escucharlo y percibirlo vibrar bajo el abrigo, y comenzó a buscar el aparato, con la sensación de que le salía humo de las orejas. Cuando vio en la pantalla el nombre de Lilia, el calor se disipó dejándole un frío en el cuerpo. Más al ver la hora.

—¡L-lilia! —respondió la llamada y la escuchó preguntar en dónde estaba, porque no estaba en el edificio y tampoco en su casa. Le dijo que esperaba que no estuviera patinando a días del debut. Yuuri renegó mientras escuchaba el enojo de Lilia soltando su preocupación—. L-lo siento… ya vamos a casa. Estoy con Víctor y… —La escuchó callar, como si de repente hubiera recibido una bofetada. Yuuri tembló y se apresuró a aclarar—. ¡Salimos a comer!

Lilia resaltó que no tenía que explicarle nada, y sin más, cortó la llamada. Yuuri la conocía lo suficiente para saberla molesta y tenía toda la razón: se había pasado la hora de la cena y no le había avisado. De hecho, ya era casi las nueve de la noche… ¿en qué momento se hizo tan tarde? A esa hora debía estar practicando con ella en el salón para afinar...

—¿Todo bien? —Yuuri se sobresaltó de nuevo al escuchar la voz cercana de Víctor. Este se había inclinado para mirarle la cara un momento, ya que se había encogido en sí mismo. Yuuri se apuró a asentir.

—Lilia me estaba esperando en casa. Debo irme.

—Te acompaño. Estamos a unos veinte minutos caminando. Creo que sin pensarlo ya estabas tomando el camino de vuelta. —Yuuri cayó en cuenta de eso al revisar las calles, dando una vuelta en su eje para revisar el lugar. Escuchó la risa encantadora de Víctor a un lado.

—No me di cuenta, pensé estábamos más lejos. —Sintió el peso del brazo de Víctor en su hombro y aunque sintió ese calor acelerarle el pulso, de algún modo resultó reconfortante.

—Vamos entonces… —invitó, iniciando el paso que Yuuri siguió sin demora—. Cuéntame Yuuri, ¿por cuánto tiempo estarás en su casa?

En medio de la caminata, Yuuri se animó a comentarle el arreglo al que había llegado con ella, y enfatizó la necesidad de seguirlo ya que había notado que su papel como Romeo se le estaba dificultando. Lilia no quería distracciones, internamente pensó que esa era una, pero no quería abandonarla y buscaría disfrutar de ese tiempo con Víctor, aunque fuera solo efímero.

Víctor rió al escuchar eso y de repente comenzó a hablar de cómo la había conocido y la ayuda que recibió de ella cuando estaba iniciando en su debut como senior. Yuuri escuchó atento con su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras absorbía todo como esponja, mirando las expresiones de Víctor conforme hablaba, la forma de su nariz desde esa corta distancia y el modo en que se veían sus frondosas pestañas cuando pasaban bajo un farol.

Al llegar a la casa de Lilia, Yuuri se detuvo y jugó con sus manos. Sentir la ausencia del calor del brazo de Víctor lo hizo consciente de cuánto lo estaba disfrutando.

—Entonces nos vemos en el debut. —Víctor guiñó el ojo y Yuuri apretó los labios—. Estaré ansioso de ver tu presentación de Romeo.

—Me esforzaré para que veas la mejor presentación de Romeo —le prometió, y en un impulso de timidez corrió hasta la puerta tras inclinarse en agradecimiento por haberlo acompañado.

Volteó solo para ver a Víctor en la ligera distancia, con la mirada puesta en él y una sonrisa contenta dibujándose en sus labios. Se despidieron con un movimiento de mano, y Yuuri entró con su corazón alterado, retumbando como en una fiesta.

Cuando vio a Lilia en el pasillo, se inclinó ante ella en modo de disculpa y solo escuchó el suspiro de la mujer que le instó a descansar. Yuuri no quiso eso. Sentía tanta energía en el cuerpo que tenía que sacarla de alguna manera. Se metió en su habitación y arrojó el morral sobre la cama para correr a buscar su ropa de práctica en casa, llamando la atención de Vicchan. Al terminar de vestir sus mallas negras, salió con su perro atrás quien trataba de seguir a su dueño. Fue hasta el salón de la casona, y sintió la mirada de Lilia detrás de él, pero no deseó explicarse. Ya dentro, se apresuró a la barra para comenzar a estirar su cuerpo y prepararse para el ensayo.

Lilia entró para observarlo, apretando sus brazos cruzados cuando vio la ejecución de Yuuri en las tablas, repitiendo cada paso de su coreografía con un denuedo y una pasión que ella había sabido identificar en los últimos días. Desde que fue con Yuri al hielo, Romeo había sufrido una evolución. A ella le impresionaba, aunque del mismo modo la preocupación echaba raíces dentro de su pecho. Romeo ya no era el chico tímido con miedo a amar del inicio que buscaba acostumbrarse a su papel, tampoco el joven casanova novato que estaba exudando la pasión por los poros. Ahora sí, lo veía, al chico enamorado, ilusionado, capaz de todo por la persona amada, con una inocencia que contrastaba con la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Parecía como si Yuuri hubiera encontrado el inicio, como si hubiera regresado a aquel punto antes del rechazo de Irina. Y al mismo tiempo, era como si todo ese sentimiento anterior no se comparara a algo nuevo que estaba surgiendo en él.

A su lado, Yuri Plisetsky también se había animado a observar, inclinándose en la pared mientras cargaba a Potya en sus brazos. Vicchan, acostumbrado a ver a su amo danzar libremente, estaba acostado en una esquina con la cola enroscada mientras esperaba por su turno.

Así pasaron los días. La comunicación con Víctor se limitó a los mensajes y llamadas de nuevo, como era habitual ya, aunque Yuuri ahora empezaba a notar la insistencia de los comentarios coquetos de Víctor, que lograba acelerarle el corazón. Sabía que había interés de parte de él, él mismo también sabía que lo sentía por Víctor. Una clase de interés que difería de su admiración inicial, al encontrar cosas que iban más allá del Víctor patinador.

Sin embargo, no olvidaba que Víctor era la leyenda del patinaje y que, por supuesto, esperaría una magnífica interpretación de su parte. Aunque Yuuri no quisiera, esa presión empezaba a generarle ansiedad. Víctor aseguraba que vería algo magnífico, y Yuuri practicaba duro por las noches, a veces quedándose más tiempo de lo previsto, para poder llenar semejantes expectativas.

Incluso, había tomado en las últimas noches la rutina de revisar las antiguas presentaciones de Víctor para poder analizarlas ahora con una nueva visión de él. Más allá de lo artístico y la perfección técnica de su trabajo, se enfocó en las expresiones y el mensaje de cada una de sus rutinas. Buscaba entender que era perfección para Víctor quien se exigía a sí mismo a tal punto de ya ser el mejor del mundo, pero terminó comprendiendo más del Víctor hombre que venía conociendo en esas últimas semanas.

Stammi Vicino terminó convirtiéndose en el combustible para perfeccionar a su Romeo. El anhelo, la necesidad, aquella súplica del amado por el otro alimentó su interpretación e hizo acelerar su corazón porque quería saber qué era lo que Víctor había pensado cuando creó esa presentación.

La noche antes del evento, Yuuri no pudo dormir. Los pálpitos no bajaban y los golpes de su corazón parecían apretar a sus pulmones. Las conocidas reacciones volvieron: el pavor agarrándolo desde los pies, el entumecimiento de sus extremidades, la sensación de ahogo y la visión de estar cayendo, tropezando y golpeándose en medio de la presentación. Solo que, en vez de ver los anteriores rostros de todos los presentes en burla, mirándolo caer, solo veía uno; e imaginar esos ojos decepcionados resultó incluso una peor situación.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Conforme iba cayendo irremediablemente a la espiral de miedo, angustia y frustración, sus manos temblaban, sus pies se sentían pesados. La oscuridad comenzaba a inundar a sus ojos como si fuera una sombra cerniéndose en su espalda, el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Apretó los párpados mientras escuchaba el retumbo de su pecho y sus pensamientos ahogarle.

«Auxilio…»

«¡Auxilio...!»

—Yuuri.

Abrió los ojos y buscó en medio de la oscuridad golpeada por la luz de la puerta la figura de Lilia. Ella se filtró entre las sombras de la habitación y llegó con una bandeja que contenía una tetera, un par de tazas de porcelana y unas cucharillas. El aroma del té de manzanilla lo sumió de inmediato a un estado de relajación increíble, y se animó a sentarse en la cama, sin preguntar por qué Lilia estaba allí.

Ya lo sabía… era de las razones por la que su presencia en la casona antes del debut era tan importante.

—Toma. —pidió. Yuuri vio al té caer sobre la porcelana, con gestos ceremoniosos, y tomó la taza cuando le fue entregada. Sus manos temblaban, se podía notar por el modo en que el líquido se movía en la taza—. Bebe.

Yuuri tomó un sorbo comedido, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar el calor del aroma que se vertía en sus fosas nasales. Luego tomó otro, con más libertad, hasta tragar y disfrutar del sabor dulzón de la infusión. Al abrir los ojos, Lilia hizo lo mismo. Tenía una bata de dormir de satín puesta, se notaba por el brillo de la tela ante la luz; la habitación seguía a oscura, dejando que la iluminación del pasillo se escurriera por la puerta abierta. Vicchan, quien estaba a su lado durmiendo, se apegó contra su espalda en busca de su calor.

—Gracias… —agradeció al haber tomado la mitad. Lilia se limitó a seguir bebiendo hasta acabarlo.

—No te preocupes. Sé que siempre ocurre antes del debut. —Yuuri bajó la mirada, apenado, pero Lilia le invitó a subir la mirada—. No te avergüences. Los artistas más brillantes siempre deben luchar contra la oscuridad más adversa. Toda esa oscuridad, solo hará que tu brillo sea memorable, imposible de ignorar.

Yuuri no encontraba palabras para mostrar su agradecimiento, pero fueron los dedos largos de Lilia lo que le acariciaron el rostro como el toque de una madre comprensible. Le hizo ver que no tenía que decir nada, que no hacía falta, y un sosiego lo envolvió.

—¿A qué le temes? —preguntó paciente. Yuuri separó los labios mientras sentía el calor llenar sus ojos.

—A fallarles a todos… a ti, a Víctor… Víctor dice que tiene muchas expectativas y yo…

—Escúchame, Yuuri. —Lo detuvo Lilia, con voz firme. Yuuri tragó grueso—. No vas a fallarle a nadie, porque sé quién eres, sé que puedes dar y sé que este papel es pequeño para todo lo que puedes hacer. —La firmeza de sus palabras lo arrulló—. Lo harás excelente mañana. No confíes en mí, ni en las palabras de nadie, confía en ti. Tu fuerza, está aquí dentro, Yuuri.

Lilia le señaló su corazón, ese que no dejaba de palpitar hasta apretar sus pulmones. Lo tocó con determinación y empujó a través de los ojos verdes su total seguridad. Ella creía en él más que lo que él mismo creía en sí. Y eso ayudaba, ayudaba muchísimo, porque le permitía tener un punto de apoyo para seguir formando la confianza que, Lilia estaba segura, con los años lo harían indetenible.

Y la hora llegó. La mañana entera Lilia le prohibió ponerse las zapatillas y le invitó a atender a Vicchan y a jugar sus videojuegos si con eso podía entretenerse y desestresarse. Ese viernes nadie ensayaría para estar listo para el debut de la noche, y así, Yuuri duró un poco más para reponer las horas que perdió en la madrugada por la ansiedad, comió bien, y se preparó mentalmente para el momento.

Víctor le escribió expresándole lo ansioso que estaba de que llegara la noche. Yuuri apretó su pecho y le respondió que él también lo estaba. No podía asegurar que vería a Víctor en medio de la presentación porque el teatro de Alexandrinsky era impensablemente grande. Aunque siendo Víctor Nikiforov, probablemente él estaría en uno de los mejores palcos.

Como estaba estipulado, los preparativos iniciaron temprano en la tarde. Yuuri vistió su traje inicial, unas mallas color arena cubrían sus piernas y sobre ella, estaba la bellísima chaqueta tipo túnica antigua en decorados azul rey con franjas doradas, las hombreras anchas y manga larga. Su cabello había sido peinado hacia atrás y fijado con gel para evitar que en medio del baile se desordenara y ya había pasado por la maquillista, quien polvoreó su rostro y maquilló para resaltar los rasgos que necesitaba, los pómulos con un colorete natural y los labios con un ligero brillo que los resaltara. Por supuesto, no podría llevar lentes, usaría lentes de contactos para así evitar tener accidentes en medio del teatro. Yuuri era preparado con el resto del elenco, mientras Lilia iba de aquí a allá organizando los últimos detalles.

A pesar de lo mucho que Yuuri había estado preparándose para el momento, al ver que faltaba solo minutos para el inicio y que en el primer acto él debía iniciar con el resto del equipo para interpretar la escena en la plaza del mercado; la ansiedad volvió. Los comentarios de las bailarinas que se asomaba para ver la cantidad de público que iban llegando, comenzaron a asfixiarlo. Cuando mencionaron algunos nombres de periodistas, críticos del arte y directores de teatro, Yuuri sintió el sudor correr bajo su ropa. Se levantó estresado y comenzó a caminar a todos lados, tratando de regular su respiración. Necesitaba calmarse, Lilia creía en él, él había trabajado duro. Sólo tendría que hacer lo mismo que había hecho en ensayos, nada más.

—¡Yuuri!

La voz de Lilia emergió entre todos sus pensamientos caóticos, y Yuuri volteó, para encaminarse hacia donde ella estaba. Vestida elegantemente, Lilia lucía un vestido largo en tono ocre que realzaba su figura de bailarina: serio, brillante e imponente. Su cabello estaba recogido en un arreglo y dejaba caer una cola de cabello larga y lacia a su espalda. Los zarcillos pequeños le daban el toque elegante a su imagen, que caminaba con tal gracia que era imposible no reconocer quien era. De inmediato, al tenerla cerca, ella le tomó las manos y Yuuri respiró.

—Perfecto. Te ves perfecto. —Los ojos atribulados de Yuuri querían decirle perdón, pero ella lo ignoró por completo—. Ahora quiero que los sorprendas a todos. No habrán visto a mejor Romeo que el que hoy se lucirá en el teatro Alexandrinsky.

—Sí… —afirmó, apretando la garganta.

—Quiero que respires y te liberes. Esta es tu noche.

Lo soltó. Lilia no podía estar allí aliviándolo porque había muchos detalles que atender, pero para Yuuri eso fue suficiente para calmarse. Se quedó de pie allí mismo, cerrando los ojos y respirando con ansias. Necesitaba sentir que el aire oxigenaba su espíritu para continuar.

—Wow… hay un Romeo perdido. —Yuuri se agitó al escuchar ese tono de voz, que reconocería en cualquier lado. Se giró para encontrarse con la figura de Víctor, cubierto con un traje bellísimo negro, que realzaba con aquella corbata gris con sus ojos celestes. El traje se enfundaba perfecto en el cuerpo del atleta, y lo hacía lucir impensablemente guapo. Yuuri sintió sus latidos aumentar, esta vez, por la emoción de tenerlo allí cuando ya había pensado que quizás lo vería al final—. ¡Qué fortuna haberlo encontra...!

Yuuri no mediría el impulso hasta después, y ya no le importaría hacerlo en ese momento. Su cuerpo actuó antes de pensarlo, y se enganchó a ese cuello buscando un abrazo que ni siquiera razonó. Víctor se encontró en ese instante desubicado, Yuuri lo supo porque notó que no pudo actuar de inmediato. Pero no importó, a Yuuri no le importó porque saberlo allí era suficiente, porque Lilia creía en él, porque Víctor lo iba a ver, y por qué él quería sacar lo mejor de sí para ellos dos.

—Wow… —escuchó a Víctor y notó la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Esas manos le apretaron suavemente en la espalda y el culebreo que sintió en la piel fue energizante.

—Gracias por venir…

—No me lo perdería por nada. —Yuuri oyó y sonrió, relajándose con el contacto que había propiciado y que no, no quería arrepentirse de hacerlo. Se separó de a poco, hasta soltar por completo a Víctor y mirar su rostro impresionado, con la mirada visiblemente brillante y emocionada.

—Lo siento, estoy algo nervioso y…

—No hay problema. —Víctor le sonrió suavemente—. Yo encantado de recibir más abrazos así.

Aun sabiéndose sonrojado, Yuuri le sostuvo la mirada, sonriéndole cortamente mientras admiraba la visión de su reflejo en aquellos ojos azules.

—Por favor, no me quites la mirada de encima.

—No podría hacerlo…

Se apartó, ahora con energías renovadas. Lilia dio la orden para que el grupo se preparara para la entrada del primer acto y Yuuri se juntó a sus compañeros, mientras las bailarinas del reparto se preparaban para ocupar sus posiciones. Irina, desde lejos, le guiñó el ojo. Yuuri se lo devolvió como si fuera alguna señal entre ellos. Y cuando las luces se apagaron, y el aviso fue dado, entró al escenario con confianza, con sus ojos lleno de fuego, con la decisión de dar lo mejor de sí para que aquellos dos pares de ojos no pudieran apartar la mirada de él.

El romántico, apasionado, impulsivo, intrépido y entregado Romeo brilló en el teatro de Alexandrinsky, contando la historia de una tragedia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, me he divertido y emocionado mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Poco a poco las cosas van avanzando. Creo que ya es evidente que hay corazón entre Víctor y Yuuri, ¿no? Me gusta como se van desarrollando y dándose cuentas de los sentimientos del otro. Este momento es determinante, espero que lo disfruten, sobre todo de los paralelos que sigo agregando en la historia.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que han votado por Iridiscencia en el evento Grand Fanfic Final como mejor fanfic romántico y mejor pareja Victuuri. ¡Les agradezco muchísimo eso! Para los que no lo han hecho, en la página Grand Fanfic Final de Facebook están los detalles para votar.
> 
> Por último, ya están estrenando en varios países de Latinoamérica (han confirmado México, Perú y Chile), la transmisión en cine de Yuri on Ice, una única función con todos los capítulos, y creo que algunos están promocionando material especial para este evento. Aprovechemos para apoyar la franquicia, si no está en tu país, esperemos pacientemente. Si está en tu país, pero no en tu ciudad: ¡organízate para ir a la ciudad más cercana a verlo! Creo que de nosotros depende que el proyecto siga creciendo, y en todo lo que sea posible, sería bueno invertir. Y si prefieres no hacerlo, al menos no desanimen a los que si quieren ir con negativismo. Hay muchas maneras de amar a la serie, y esta es una de ella.
> 
> ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, votos y kudos! ¡Me hacen feliz!


	20. La leyenda enamorada

**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016**

Aquella cita improvisada (porque para él lo fue a toda regla) lo había dejado más ansioso que cualquier otro evento anterior en su vida. Para Víctor, supuso una tarea titánica el despedir a Yuuri, luego de sentir en cada segundo que hubo en la salida un bésame explícito en el aire. No cedió al impulso de besarlo, pese a sentir a esa fuerza de gravedad de Yuuri jalándolo sin tregua a su epicentro, porque no quería arruinarlo todo con su prisa e impaciencia. Poco a poco, se dijo, mientras imaginaba la textura de sus labios, el calor de su paladar, el sabor de su lengua húmeda; poco a poco podría ir avanzando hasta alcanzar su cometido.

El interés era común, ya lo sabía; podría disfrutar de ese camino mientras ambos se acercaban. También quería que Yuuri lo hiciera, que buscara esos acercamientos para bailar el juego de seducción de Eros y disfrutar poco a poco cada avance. Quería que esta vez fuera diferente a cualquier otra, y por ello, se armaría de paciencia; disfrutaría de cada pequeño bocado como si se tratase del mejor manjar. Seguro lo era.

De ese modo, Víctor prosiguió con los acercamientos a través de las llamadas y los mensajes, sin perder la oportunidad de hacerle notar sus sentimientos hacia él. Le gustaba sentir que cada avance era significativo, por muy pequeño que pareciera, y que en algún momento Yuuri estaría completamente relajado también en su presencia, permitiéndose vivir lo que ya estaba seguro había en ambos.

Así, cuando llegó el momento del debut, Víctor había preparado su mejor traje, uno que le había obsequiado la marca Emporio Armani tras haber colaborado en una de sus campañas. Vistió de negro por completo, incluso su camisa, y lo único que resaltaba era la bellísima corbata gris que afianzaba la claridad de sus ojos celestes. Tomó las llaves de su automóvil del año, que tenía por lo general aparcado en el estacionamiento del edificio porque no solía usarlo, y avanzó tras haberse despedido de Makkachin. Tenía ya todo listo, las entradas compradas en el palco lateral, y el aviso a Yakov de que ya iba por él. Pero antes, debía ir a otro lugar.

Afortunadamente el tráfico no era demasiado y logró realizar aquella parada antes de aparecer al frente de la casona de Lilia Baranovskaya. Víctor esperó estacionado mientras los dos salían de aquella casa; era evidente que Yuri iría con ellos. Mientras hacía tiempo, revisó su móvil para ver si había algún mensaje, y al notar el silencio pensó que quizás debería hacer algo. ¿Podría llegar y hablar con la seguridad del evento para que le permitieran ir detrás de los camerinos? Era amigo del director de la orquesta, así que podría ayudarse con eso. Fue uno de los encargados de los arreglos de Stammi Vicino.

—¿Qué demonios? —rezongó Yuri, al abrir la puerta del auto bañado en un tono champagne dorado que le daba glamour—. ¿Vamos a ir a un entierro? —Víctor rodó los ojos y vio a Yakov entrar en su traje negro.

—Yura, ¡apresúrate a entrar!

—¿En serio es un ramo de rosas? ¡Qué demonios Víctor! —Yakov volteó para ver en el asiento trasero perfectamente acomodado un enorme ramo que debía tener más de cuarenta rosas rojas. Solo suspiró en respuesta—. ¿Le vas a regalar rosas al cerdo?

—No es un cerdo y sí. Entra de una vez —indicó con un tono cortante. No iba a discutir sus pasos de conquista con un adolescente.

—¡Es un hombre, joder! ¡Que va a hacer con rosas! —Víctor inició el recorrido tras haber escuchado que la puerta estaba cerrada, los seguros abajo y los cinturones de seguridad en uso—. ¡El carro apesta a flores!

Yuri podría estar muy vestido para la ocasión, con el mismo traje que había usado en el banquete de Sochi; sin embargo, actuaba como un adolescente obligado a ir, pese a ser quien había insistido a hacerlo. De haber sido por Víctor lo dejaba cuidando el gato.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Ojalá te tire el ramo! —seguía refunfuñando y Víctor empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Cuál es el problema con las rosas? ¡Hay hombres que también le gustan las rosas! —Él era uno, por ejemplo.

—Oh cierto que te pusiste una ridícula corona de rosas en la cabeza.

—También te han puesto unas adorables rosas blancas —dijo con toda la malicia, enojando a Yuri.

—¡Las odié con todo mi ser! —Yakov ya estaba empezando a sobarse la sien. Estas peleas entre ellos dos se había hecho más recurrente desde que el bailarín apareció en sus vidas—. ¡Tú solo quieres follartelo! ¡Ve y follátelo de una!

—¡Yuri Nikolaevich Plisetsky! ¡Cuida tus palabras! —Alzó la voz Yakov, y Víctor le emitió una mirada traviesa y divertida. Yuri le sacó la lengua en respuesta—. Y Vitya, espero sepas lo que haces.

—Siempre sé lo que hago, Yakov. —Le guiñó el ojo mientras avanzaban en el camino, avanzando hasta el teatro Alexandrisky.

Cuando llegaron, fueron escoltados mientras los invitados comenzaban a llegar al lugar. Víctor sacó el ramo de rosas y pidió que lo guardaran, algo que solía ser costumbre porque, por lo general, los bailarines principales recibían regalos de los presentes o de sus parejas, al igual que los organizadores o artistas invitados. No resultó extraño para nadie guardar ese obsequio.

Antes de retirarse, Víctor le entregó sus entradas a Yakov y le indicó que avanzara al palco, ya que él se iría por el otro lado para buscar a Yuuri antes de la presentación. La mirada preocupada de su entrenador no le sorprendió, respondió a ella con una palmada amistosa y comenzó a alejarse para ir tras bastidores. Víctor no sentía que su recelo tuviera justificación, así que lo dejaría por sí solo darse cuenta de lo diferente que era todo lo que estaba viviendo con Yuuri en ese momento. El tiempo le daría la razón.

Por fortuna, el proceso para entrar a tras bastidores no fue complicado; encontró a alguien que a cambio de un autógrafo con gusto lo dejó entrar. Al verlo en el pasillo con la mirada perdida, pudo contemplar lo bien que lucía con el traje de bailarín para la presentación. Las mallas enmarcaban perfectamente las curvas de sus muslos, pantorrillas y glúteos, y por la camisa adornada, le daba un aire soñador, bohemio y encantador. Su cabello hacia atrás y el estar sin los lentes lo hacía lucir sumamente apuesto, Víctor degustó la imagen tal como lo había hecho cuando presentó a Eros en el salón.

Pensó que podría sorprenderlo, pero como parecía ser en los asuntos de Yuuri, fue él el sorprendido. Había imaginado su rostro sonrojado al verlo y seguramente apenado ante la novedad. No previó que Yuuri lo abrazara de esa manera, saltando a él, para permitirlo tanto contacto que su cuerpo se llenó de electricidad casi al instante. De inmediato sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar.

_"No me quites la mirada de encima"_

¿Cómo podría? Por Dios, ¿cómo podría? Con la voz afectada por la emoción que le generó ser abrazado de esa manera, Víctor vio de cerca esos ojos vinos y quiso embriagarse de él. Quiso tomar todo lo que Yuuri pudiera ofrecerle, quiso vivir ese camino de excitación, sorpresa y expectación que le mostraba. Quiso… quiso tantas cosas que soltarlo para dejarlo ir lo llenó de ganas de más. ¡Qué ganas de besarlo!

La sonrisa no se le borraría en el resto de la función, estaba seguro de ello.

—Joder, deja de tener esa cara de idiota. —Se quejó Yuri, mientras veían todo lo que se estaba preparando para el inicio de la función. Las luces ya se habían apagado, y la orquesta estaba ajustando los últimos detalles mientras esperaban la señal. Las enormes cortinas rojas estaban cerradas, ocultando lo que había detrás de ella.

—Yura, haz silencio —la voz de Yakov pretendió crear orden. Víctor pensaba ignorarlo todo el resto de la velada. Nada arruinaría su tan buen humor—. Veo que pudiste verlo.

—Es el Romeo más precioso que he visto en mi vida. —Escuchó un sonido despectivo por parte del adolescente y no le importó. Prefirió mirar hacia las cortinas que ya estaban abriéndose, con el sonido de los violines ya iniciando la ambientación de la obra.

Aunque Víctor intentó enfocar su atención en el desarrollo de todo el evento, no pudo. Sería mentira decir que observó al resto del elenco cuando con la llegada de Yuuri todo lo demás parecía perder color. Víctor no pudo más que admirarlo, fascinado. La ejecución de los pasos era perfecta, la forma en su cuerpo se hacía uno con la música era sublime. Era Yuuri el que hacía bella a Julieta. Yuuri quien le daba gracia a la doncella en sus manos. Yuuri quien mostraba la pasión y la entrega de Romeo en cada acto. La bellísima escena en el balcón lo dejó helado. La forma en que Yuuri se movía era deliciosa, sublime. Su cuerpo se había convertido en un precioso instrumento musical ante todos.

Por un momento, desvió la mirada hacia el rostro de Yuri quien muy concentrado observaba toda la presentación. Le pareció gracioso el cómo intentaba ocultar su evidente interés por Yuuri. Luego siguió mirando, no quería perderse de nada. La manera en la que Yuuri se deslizaba entre las tablas y la belleza de sus movimientos era algo que no quería dejar de ver.

Fue difícil no desear bailar con él de nuevo. Lo observaba fascinado, admirando la belleza y la gracia que expedía sus movimientos junto a la fuerza y aguante de su cuerpo. Recordó a Eros, la forma que se movía, como su piel ardía bajo las yemas de sus dedos, las expresiones y la manera en que Yuuri entreabría sus labios mientras sus ojos rasgados lo miraban con intensidad. Qué envidia le tenía a Julieta, mientras la veía alzarse sobre Yuuri, sintiendo sus manos en la cintura justo cuando él deseaba tenerlo así de cerca. Viendo sus expresiones apasionadas de cerca. Qué envidia le tenía a Julieta esa noche.

Los aplausos tras acabar el primer acto llovieron y Víctor no pudo dejar de aplaudir con la euforia que le había quedado tras ver ese inicio de la presentación. Yuuri había estado precioso, y aún el recuerdo del tacto de su cintura, del calor de su cuerpo con el abrazo, seguía vigente creando corriente sobre la piel.

—Es muy bueno —concordó Yakov mientras aplaudía. Yuri hacía una mala cara al acomodarse en el asiento.

—¿Aún lo dudas, Yakov? Es precioso… y muy talentoso. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera sido como patinador. —Su entusiasmo no tenía límite—. ¿Te imaginas? He escuchado que tiene buen aguante. Sus saltos, su coreografía… daría lo que fuera para verlo.

—No hace más saltos que esos —replicó Yuri, con una mueca.

—Obviamente, porque no es patinador. Pero si lo hubiera escogido tengo una imagen muy clara de lo impresionante que hubiera sido. —Los ojos de Víctor brillaban, pese a la oscuridad que los rodeaba mientras esperaban el nuevo inicio. Sus dedos juntos bajo su barbilla y su cuerpo reclinado hacia el frente, denotaba que todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en disfrutar de esa obra—. Su cuerpo se hace uno con la música. La forma en que se mueve es sumamente adictiva. Me siento atraído por ello…

—Suenas tan asqueroso… —chistó Yuri. Víctor pestañeó analizando la información hasta que mostró una sonrisa ladina.

—Oh, no hablaba precisamente de ello, francamente tengo altas expectativas llegado el momento.

—¿Eh?

—¡Vitya! —Yakov se metió, visiblemente incómodo y Víctor tuvo que reír. El rostro enrojecido de Yuri fue un poema.

El inicio de los nuevos aplausos lo distrajo de ese momento, pero no tardó en enfocarse de nuevo en la presentación. La música ayudó muchísimo, mientras se iluminaban los escudos de los Capulettos y los Montescos, las familias enemistadas que provocaron la tragedia a ese amor adolescente. El primer acto empezaba con la temeraria decisión de los jóvenes enamorados de casarse en secreto, al revelar su amor al padre para que recibiera la bendición del cielo. El vestuario de Yuuri había cambiado. Ahora la camisa que llevaba no tenía los detalles azules reyes y las franjas doradas en sus mangas, sino que era una camisa suelta y de color azul metálico, en vuelos vaporosos que combinaban con el traje rosa vieja de Julieta. Como ya había pasado en el acto anterior, Yuuri le daba belleza a la joven Julieta con sus movimientos firmes, la gracia de los movimientos de sus manos y sus piernas, mientras la trataba como si se tratase de un cristal.

Víctor pensaba en la fuerza que debía tener, porque esto no era una competencia donde estabas cinco minutos bailando, era una obra que podría tomar noventa minutos sin parar. Noventa minutos saltando, tomando el cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo, bailando al son de la música e interpretando un papel que pasaba por variadas emociones. El ballet para él siempre fue interesante, tanto como el teatro. Creía que no había nada más puro y certero que esas presentaciones en vivo: sin dobles, sin ensayo y error, una interpretación de su corazón por completo, demostrando lo que fue ensayado hasta el cansancio. Y sabía de sobra cuánto Yuuri había ensayado para ese momento.

Cuando llegaron a la escena de la pelea en la plaza, Víctor se encontraba emocionado. Siempre l e había gustado la manera en que el ballet expresaba las batallas, y Yuuri ciertamente le hacía justicia. Sus movimientos rápidos y afilados, la forma en que sus piernas se movían al retroceder y a avanzar. Aunque sabía ya la resolución de ese conflicto, le gustaba ver la forma en que se estaba desarrollando. El modo que Yuuri le daba vida a un joven e inexperto Romeo, pasional hasta la médula, que comete un gravísimo error que los lleva a la desgracia.

El segundo acto acabó y de nuevo las cortinas ocultaron el escenario. Los aplausos prosiguieron, mientras la música seguía sonando de forma suave, sirviendo de transición para el último. Le entusiasmaba ese, era crucial. Romeo encontraría a Julieta dormida y sin que nadie le avisara de sus planes, decide suicidarse. Yuuri le había comentado que era la parte que más le costaba realizar, porque todo el amor y la desesperación debía verse allí. Aunque también había tenido problema con la escena del balcón y jamás había visto a Romeo más enamorado que ese que Yuuri había mostrado.

Como era de esperarse, la escena fue llevada a cabo con profunda entrega, y los movimientos junto a las expresiones de Yuuri supieron mostrar su eterno dolor por la pérdida. Cargaba a Julieta entre sus brazos, la acariciaba como si buscara despertarla de aquel oscuro sueño y luego se entregaba a la angustia sobre aquel cuerpo, abrazándose a él y pegando su rostro al suave pecho de la joven. Su traje, blanquísimo, enmarcaba perfectamente los movimientos de su cuerpo, entregándole un aire dramático a cada uno de sus saltos. Hasta que bebió el veneno, dando fin a su presentación en la obra. Yuuri cayó dramáticamente a las tablas tras dejarse vencer por la desesperación.

Todo acabó cuando, tras la decisión angustiada de Julieta de morir con la daga, los testigos que no habían hecho más que observar de lejos el desenlace de la historia, se acercaron ahora a mostrar su profundo dolor por lo que el odio había provocado. Como siempre, una excelente dirección, un perfecto manejo de escenario, música prolija y un grandioso elenco donde, a juicio de Víctor, Yuuri resaltaba.

Los aplausos llovieron de nuevo y esta vez el público se puso de pie para felicitar a los artistas. Yuuri recibió de la mano a su Julieta, Gisselle y se inclinaron frente al público. El resto del elenco también dieron sus saludos y todo el público los ovacionaba encantados con la actuación. Víctor también estaba de pie, junto a Yakov y a Yuri quien terminó haciéndolo más por presión social. Víctor aplaudió emocionado mientras veía a Yuuri seguirse inclinando frente al público, visiblemente eufórico. No necesitaba estar cerca para imaginarlo, respirando agitadamente tras el esfuerzo, sonrojado de júbilo… ¿cómo se aguantaría las ganas de besarlo cuando lo tuviera al frente así?

—¿Ves? Ya le entregaron flores —chistó Yuri, mientras los bailarines recibían cada uno un ramo de rosas rojas. Víctor no se desanimaría por algo así.

—Esa son rosas sin valor. Las mías son diferentes.

—Son rosas. —Yuri rodó los ojos y Víctor miró como las cortinas caían y ya las luces se encendían. El espectáculo había terminado y él estaba ansioso por ver a su bailarín.

Sin perder el tiempo, salió del palco acompañado por Yakov y por Yuri, quienes lo seguían de cerca. Fue un poco complicado darle espacio a toda la gente que estaba abandonando los palcos, pero en cuanto pudo, logró localizar a uno de los supervisores del evento para que le permitieran entrar de nuevo tras bastidores y le trajeran el ramo de rosas que había dejado guardado. Yakov no decía nada, simplemente miraba los alrededores como si buscara algo con que entretenerse. Yuri no dejaba de hacer muecas de desprecio con los labios.

Con las rosas en las manos, se encaminó por el largo pasillo donde los encargados de todos los arreglos caminaban de un lado a otro. Algunas miradas furtivas se dirigieron a él, pero Víctor siguió el camino con orgullo, esperando ansioso encontrarse con Yuuri. A la primera persona que identificó fue Lilia quien llevaba en sus manos un ramo similar al que habían recibido los bailarines. Ella le miró con asombro, al notar el enorme ramo que tenía encima.

—Víctor Nikiforov, dudo que estés pensando en ofrecerme esas rosas —dijo apenas lo abordó. Víctor tuvo que admitir que Lilia lucía imposiblemente hermosa. De reojo, fue capaz de observar que Yakov apreciaba lo mismo por el modo en que la había mirado.

—Es para tu bailarín, Lilia. —Se encargó de aclarar su entrenador, mientras tomaba la mano de la dama para besarla—. Felicitaciones por esta presentación. Como siempre, ha sido un éxito.

—Gracias Yakov. —Víctor miró con atención la expresión de Lilia, contenta, agradecida y orgullosa, que además se daba el espacio de dibujar una sonrisa cálida—. Esto ha sido el fruto del trabajo conjunto de mis bailarines. ¿Lo viste, Yura? —preguntó Lilia y el adolescente giró la mirada—. ¿La belleza de Yuuri en el escenario? ¡Como si fuese él la _prima ballerina_!

—Yo quiero ver ya a la verdadera _Prima Ballerina_ del evento. ¿Dónde está? —Se apresuró Víctor a preguntar, y provocó un sonido de desagrado de parte de Yuri. Lilia le miró una vez más, enfocando por un momento sus ojos verdes en el enorme ramo, antes de sonreír en respuesta. Algo hubo en esa sonrisa que no quiso analizar.

—Está en los camerinos, celebrando con sus compañeros. Tienen la costumbre de abrir una botella de champagne.

Víctor apuró el paso, con ansias de ya verlo, notar su expresión de sorpresa y recibir con agrado el ramo de rosas. También, sería una manera de mostrarle al resto del elenco su sincero y serio interés en Yuuri. Con una sonrisa confiada, entró a los camerinos y notó a los bailarines celebrando mientras llenaban las copas de champagne. Todavía estaban vestidos con sus trajes de la última escena, y debía admitirse que el blanco le sentaba de maravilla a Yuuri.

—¡No le sirvan más copas a Yuuri! —Irina le quitó la copa que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca, entre las risas de todos, quienes guardaban una atmósfera de compañerismo y celebración entre ellos.

—¡Es la tercera, Ira! ¡Exageras!

—¡Con tres ya estás muy alegre, con seis quieres subirte a las mesas, con nueve buscas un pole!

¡Oh, qué información la mar de interesante! Víctor se quedó quieto al notar que aún no habían detectado su presencia, aprovechando mientras se enteraban de nuevas buenas de su bailarín.

—No más champagne para Yuuri. —Esa fue la voz fuerte de Lilia, quien se acercó en la espalda de Víctor.

Todos voltearon, y al notar la presencia de la leyenda con las rosas, la mayoría de las bailarinas gritaron de la emoción. Víctor sabía que se veía imposiblemente bien, aunque la única opinión que esperaba era la de Yuuri, quien estaba boquiabierto viéndolo mientras los demás se servían más champagne.

—Te veo muy contento, Yuuri. —Víctor saboreó su nombre, mientras el bailarín se acercaba con el rostro enrojecido, un precioso color carmín que le provocaba tocar—. Felicidades. —Extendió el ramo—. Estuviste impresionante, no pude quitarte la mirada de encima.

—Gracias, Víctor. —Yuuri tomó con cuidado las rosas. Era un ramo grande, bastante llamativo y que hacía perfecta combinación con el tono de sus ojos.

Víctor quería un abrazo, quería volver a sentir el cuerpo de Yuuri como antes de la presentación, delinear la curva de su espalda y sentir el perfecto calor de su cuerpo, pero Yuuri, de nuevo, tenía otros planes. Después de sonreírle, dirigió una mirada a Lilia y la pudo ver sonreír de nuevo de esa manera, como si hubiera algún secreto a voces entre ambos. Sin más, Yuuri se acercó con el ramo y sacó dos rosas rojas de él para dárselo a la ex prima ballerina, ante la vista incrédula de Víctor. Lilia las tomó orgullosa.

Lo siguiente, no lo pudo creer. Una a una, las rosas fueron desapareciendo del arreglo mientras Yuuri iba por cada bailarina, la entregaba y recibía un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla por ellas. Todas reían encantadoras esperando su turno y los bailarines también compartieron risa como si aquello fuera una situación común. Los jóvenes abandonaron la escena, las bailarinas hicieron lo mismo después de despedirse con su rosa en manos y dar un "gracias, Víctor" melódico. Víctor no pudo evitar sentir una agria mezcla de rabia, indignación y vergüenza; la cual fue mayor cuando la risa de Yuri se escuchó a su espalda. Bastante humillado, Víctor metió sus manos en el saco oscuro, masticando aquella horrorosa sensación, pero sin ánimos de salir cabizbajo de ese lugar. Su orgullo no podía permitirlo.

Entonces, Yuuri volteó, tras haber entregado dos a Irina. La chica le guiño el ojo a Víctor y él lo sintió como una patada en su estómago, mientras ella se retiraba con saltitos agraciados. Yuuri quedó solo con una rosa en mano, y dejó el papel que cubría el arreglo sobre el tocador. Se acercó a él con una mirada brillante y ligeramente cohibida, o al menos así quiso analizarla él.

—Wow… —su voz salió apretada, pronto notó que le dolía la mandíbula de tanta tensión.

—No soy muy amante de las rosas, así que las entrego a las chicas… —explicó Yuuri, Víctor no pudo verlo porque no quiso dirigirle la mirada. Estaba ofuscado, y esa sonrisa mecánica que salía no iba a ocultar aquello. Le dirigió la mirada a Lilia quien ya le había mostrado que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir—. Por eso, Lilia siempre tiene más de un arreglo.

—Ya veo…

¡Cuánta humillación! Estaba tan enojado que sabía de qué se trataba esa congestión que se avecinaba en su garganta. Se negaba a ello, con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se enojó de esa manera? ¿Qué algo había adquirido tal importancia como para sentirse así? Respiró con dificultad y saboreó su propia irritación con los labios cerrados. Sin embargo, el toque suave de algo en su mejilla le generó un erizamiento entre tanta tensión, y al girar la mirada, se percató que era Yuuri quien lo había tocado con la rosa que le quedaba. El dulce aroma de ella le invitaba a calmarse, aunque no con mucho éxito.

—¿Te enojaste? —preguntó Yuuri, con ese tono tan dulce y esa mirada tan atrapante. El brillo de sus ojos seguía siendo tan adictivo.

—Esto ha sido grosero…

Tuvo que soltar. El perfume de la rosa lo doblegaba odiosamente, más esos ojos chocolates de Yuuri que lo miraban con interés. Quisiera saber que tanto era lo que Yuuri sentía por él, empezaba a tener la duda de nuevo gangrenando su pecho. Como si cada rosa entregada de esa manera hubiera clavado una espina en su corazón.

La mirada de Yuuri se suavizó y su brillo se hizo más potente. Los pétalos de esa rosa huérfana besaban su pómulo, movido por la mano de Yuuri que la seguía usando para la caricia. Víctor sintió a su corazón latir con fuerza, amortiguado por toda la tensión acumulada, pero allí vehemente impidiéndole actuar con lo que el enojo le instaba.

—Víctor, soy un hombre. Y esta noche, soy Romeo. Yo soy el que entrega las rosas.

Era un criminal… Yuuri era un criminal. Víctor tuvo una clara impresión del porqué la preocupación de Yakov cuando sintió esa fuerza empujando hacía él, más grande que su voluntad. Debía ser un delito hablarle de ese modo, mirarle de ese modo, jugar de ese modo con su corazón romántico, y hacerle sentir que aún con la inevitable caída que parecía haber en ese camino, era posible que lo que le esperaba eran los brazos de Yuuri, para atajarlo. Víctor no analizó ese impulso hasta que sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo ajeno, y su corazón latió eufórico para derrumbar toda duda cuando las manos de Yuuri le rodearon el cuello. Yuuri se puso de puntas, en sus bellas puntas mientras Víctor se dejaba abrazar por el abismo. Metió su nariz en los mechones negros, respiró contra su oreja y el sudor junto al perfume y la rosa lo embriagó. Cerró sus ojos; quería perderse en esa jungla de negro. Quería perderse dichosamente en esa oscuridad.

Estaba tan enamorado…

—Eres tan cruel, Yuuri…

—Lo lamento, no quise ofenderte.

Suspiró y atrapó esa combinación de aroma, con el pecho lleno, sintiéndose derretido ante el contacto que Yuuri respondió y aunque ahora empezaba a ceder. No quiso perderse de nada así que abrió los ojos para mirarlo de cerca. Yuuri aún colgaba de su cuello, y le miraba con tal intensidad que él sintió sus latidos aumentar.

—¿Me acompañas…?

—A donde quieras.

Así desvió sus ojos a la rosa, y después de cortarle el tallo a la rosa, Yuuri la acomodó en el bolsillo del saco de Víctor, con una sonrisa que invitaba a caer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias de verdad por todos sus comentarios. ¡Me ponen de tan buen humor leerlas! Y saber que están disfrutando de esta pequeña historia romántica. Estamos entrando a una parte super bonita del fic, las cosas se están cocinando y bueno, por mucho fuego bajo, ya empieza a burbujear xD estamos llegando al punto de ebullición y estos niños están indetenibles.
> 
> Gracias de verdad por todo su apoyo, no solo en las votaciones del Granf Fanfic Final, sino en todos mis proyectos. Tantos por comentar, por votar, por hacerme saber que les gusta mi trabajo y animarme a continuar. Lanzo spoiler todas las semanas en mi grupo de lectores en Facebook, llamado “Grupo Matryoshka”. Les animo a entrar si todavía no están allí. Sobre la obra de Romeo y Julieta, en el grupo postearé el link para los que la quieran ver. Fue linda, y encontré una especial de Rusia, así para basarlo lo más cercano posible.
> 
> ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, votos y kudos! ¡Me hacen feliz!


	21. Cap 21: El bailarín castigado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo regalo por los 20K de Wattpad, los 100 reviews de Fanfiction y la nominación que tuvo el fic en el concurso Grand Fanfic Final. De verdad estoy feliz porque esto significa que el fic es de su agrado, que mi trabajo les gusta y disfrutan tanto como yo el verlos.

**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016**

La euforia que llenaba a su pecho parecía querer abrirlo en dos. Yuuri pensaba que no podría caber tanta felicidad en él, pero en verdad era así, y quizás alentado por los grados de alcohol de esas dos copas, fue capaz de hacer semejante movimiento. Dejar a Víctor sorprendido fue el premio que recibió por su arrebato, y Yuuri no podía estar más conforme con eso, a pesar del malestar inicial. Quería demostrarle a Víctor que no, no era él solo el casanova. Que Yuuri Katsuki también podía serlo, con creces. Quería sorprenderlo, seducirlo…

¿De dónde tanta seguridad?

Tras despedirse momentáneamente, porque Lilia le recordó que debía cambiarse, Yuuri dejó a Víctor con la rosa en su saco y se apresuró lleno de energía hasta los vestidores. Se vistió con prisa usando un pantalón negro junto a una camisa celeste y dejó la corbata por allí porque realmente no quería tenerla encima. Cuando escuchó los avisos de su compañero, salió cargando su bolso y tembló de emoción contenida: invitaría a Víctor a su fiesta y le cobraría el baile que le había dicho. Se encontraba repentinamente alimentado de pura impulsividad y no iba a perder esa sensación.

En medio de toda esa explosión en su mente, escuchó el gritillo de Irina y se giró a tiempo para recibirla en sus brazos mientras ella daba saltitos emocionados. Yuuri no comprendió a tiempo lo que pasaba, pero la sujetó, para asegurarse que no se cayera y que no estuviera muy borracha.

¿No que él era el intolerante al alcohol?

—¡Vino por ti! ¡Vino por ti! ¡Qué emoción! —Lo abrazó al cuello y Yuuri posó sus manos suavemente en la cintura de la rubia—. ¡Te tengo tanta envidia de la buena, Yuuri!

—Él me dijo que vendría…

A pesar de que la vergüenza quería asaltarlo, no fue lo suficiente fuerte para ocultar tamaña felicidad. Los ojos de Yuuri brillaban sin freno, estaba feliz. Víctor estaba allí, había ido por él, lo había visto bailar y nada podía ser mejor que eso. Quizás no se había esperado lo de las rosas, pero había sabido hacerle ver que lo más importante para él era su presencia allí. Nada más. Irina se sonrió muy contenta al notarlo y le dejó un par de besos sonoros en su mejilla, para luego retirar con sus pulgares las muestras de labial. Le dejó un evidente tono rosa en la piel.

—¡Estoy tan contenta por tí, mi Yuuri! ¡Salir con tu ídolo!

—¡Shhh! —apresuradamente, Yuuri llevó sus manos a los labios de Irina para hacerla callar. Ella hizo lo mismo, y notó el modo en que su compañero revisó el sitio para saberse a solas antes de volver a hablar—. Él no sabe… —soltó con tribulación.

—¿Qué?

—¡No sabe! —Irina lo miró confundido y preguntó por qué lo había ocultado—. Apareció de repente frente al edificio, todo se dio muy rápido y luego… luego conforme hablamos… siento que se arruinaría.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando te lo quieras llevar a la cama? —Yuuri emuló perfectamente la bandera de China—. ¿Recogerás los panfletos antes?

—Dios, yo no he… bueno sí, pero… —Se tapó la cara de nervios y ansiedad, Irina solo pudo reír ante la adorable expresión.

Yuuri se sentía tan eufórico que no estaba pensando muy bien los pasos que estaba por dar. Deseaba disfrutar del momento, quería pasar esa noche con Víctor, bailar con él y bueno, después lo que tuviera que venir que no lo imaginaba más allá de un beso. Le llenaba de nervios, de expectación. No quería darle nombre a eso, aunque ya le parecía claro. Le gustaba mucho Víctor Nikiforov y no quería que nada lo arruinara, se esforzaría por dar lo mejor de sí y aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Pero todo cambió cuando, al salir del teatro, notó la expresión de Víctor siendo molestado por Yuri quien no dejaba de reír mencionando lo sucedido con las rosas. Pensó que el enojo no sería demasiado, pero ya empezó a dudarlo por la manera en que Víctor apretaba la mandíbula como si se contuviera de darle un manotazo a Yuri.

—Yuri, basta —pidió, apretando los pómulos mientras veía a Víctor rodear el auto. La repentina distancia le generó zozobra. Buscó con la mirada a Lilia, pero no la encontró; solo tenía a Yuri pegado a su brazo con una risita malvada aún resonando en el aire.

—Fue genial lo que hiciste cerdo. ¡Ya te respeto más! —rezongaba el adolescente. Yuuri empezaba a tener una clara muestra de pánico en el rostro.

—Creo que me pasé, deja de molestarlo. —Casi suplico. La malicia en el rostro de Yuri le indicaba que eso no iba a ser así y que se burlaría todo lo que quedaba de noche—. ¿Y Lilia? —preguntó en alto.

—Oh, Yakov la invitó a cenar y se fueron aparte. Me dejaron al niño. —Victor señaló hacia el asiento trasero, donde Yuri ya se metía en el auto para entretenerse con los audífonos. Víctor estaba aún de pie fuera del auto, tal como él—. Yuuri —alargó su nombre de forma muy peculiar—, pensaba abrirte la puerta, pero me has dicho que esta noche eres Romeo y yo soy una Julieta muy exigente.

Yuuri sintió que la noche repentinamente era más helada, pese a su grueso abrigo negro y los grados de alcohol en la sangre. Víctor le miraba con intensidad desde el otro lado del auto, como si buscara comunicarle algo a través de esa extraña sonrisa, recargado sobre él mientras esperaba algo… algo…

Puerta, Romeo… ¡oh! ¡Oh!

Yuuri se apresuró a caminar para rodear el auto y vio a Víctor apartarse con una sonrisa ladina. Sin esperar que se acercara, el mismo Víctor abrió la puerta y Yuuri se detuvo, inseguro de qué es lo que debía hacer. Ahora tenía más claro el panorama, esa forma en la que Víctor le miraba denotaba su malestar. Víctor estaba enojado, y era su culpa. Acababa de arruinarlo todo nada más al empezar.

—No hace falta que me abras la puerta, Yuuri. Entra al auto. —Y, sin más, se metió al vehículo y cerró la puerta, dejándolo afuera.

_Mierda… ¡mierda! ¡Víctor estaba enojado!_

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar en la cabeza de Yuuri para llenarlo de ansiedad. Podía escuchar sirenas dentro de su mente y como todas las neuronas empezaban a enviar señales de más, a punto de crear un cortocircuito. Acelerado, abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró sin prestar demasiada atención al lujo que había en el auto. Cerró el cinturón de seguridad y vio a Víctor comenzar a manejar en la carretera, con calma, mientras ponía en bajo volumen una ópera. Seguía serio, tenía su mandíbula apretada, sus labios cerrados y su mirada fija al pavimento; todo eso era evidencia de que estaba muy molesto y Yuuri no sabía qué hacer con ello.

¡Pero cuando lo abrazó se veía bien! Cuando lo invitó a acompañarlo a la fiesta, había lucido normal. Seguramente había sido culpa de Yuri, quien volvió a abrir la herida con sus burlas. En un reclamo mudo miró hacia el retrovisor donde el adolescente movía la cabeza mientras escuchaba su música, perdido en su mundo. Todo su rencor convirtiéndose en un insignificante brebaje de rabia.

No tenía tiempo para eso, necesitaba hacer algo. No podía detenerse a pensar que Víctor estaba enojado sin buscar resolverlo de algún modo. Quizás había sido grosero, ¡pero no le gustaba las rosas! En realidad, ninguna flor o ramo; lo sentía infructuoso porque simplemente se morían en su casa y tenía que botarlas luego. Había aprendido a recibirlas por el espectáculo, pero siempre se las daba a Lilia, después que en la primera vez las hubiera encontrado muertas en el mismo lugar que las dejó después del evento; a ella y a las chicas les encantaba, eran mejores recibidas en esas manos. Pensó que podría hacerle ver a Víctor que no era lo que quería, lo que quería era su presencia allí. Las rosas estaban de más, no tenía que actuar como el resto...

—Víctor… —intentó aclararlo, mientras se detenían en un semáforo—. Lo de ahora… no lo tomes de forma personal. —Movía sus manos nerviosas sobre su regazo, sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual—. No quería ofenderte, en serio…

—Oh Yuuri, no me lo tomo personal. Ya entendí que hiciste lo mismo que has hecho con todos. ¡No es que sea yo alguien especial! — _Oh, no, nononono…_ Yuuri giró la mirada para verlo mientras Víctor mantenía sus ojos al frente—. Así que no te preocupes. ¡No estoy enojado!

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Y sí estás enojado! —Era más que claro que lo estaba, no le quedaba duda alguna.

—Pero no solo por ti, Yuuri, ¡no lo tomes tan personal! —Dios mío…. Yuuri lo miró boquiabierta porque era claro que los comentarios pasivos agresivos de Víctor era toda una novedad, más si venía con esa sonrisa siniestra que le prometía una tortura larga y extensa no precisamente en el círculo de la lujuria de Dantes—. Estoy enojado porque, además de que me invitaste a un lugar donde no estaremos a solas, algo que pensé podría hacer valer lo de las rosas, me dejaron a cargo a este niño de atrás. —Quien, por cierto, ajeno a la discusión movía la cabeza al ritmo de lo que sea que sonara por los audífonos—. Y sigo pensando que, si hubiera querido que todo el elenco femenino tuviera rosas, hubiera comprado muchos ramos de rosas.

—Ya entendí, estás muy enojado. —Se cruzó de brazos, bastante ofuscado. ¿Entonces para qué salía con él si evidentemente no quería su compañía? —. No tienes por qué quedarte conmigo a la fiesta, comprenderé que no quieras estar. Déjame aquí y pido taxi.

—¿Ahora no quieres que te acompañe? —Yuuri tuvo una creíble expresión de pánico, pero Víctor renegó de inmediato, descartando aquella posibilidad—. Claro que no, no dejaré a mi Romeo a merced de todas esas bailarinas que se quedaron con mis rosas y te llenaron la cara de labial.

—¡Sí quiero que me acompañes, pero no me gusta saberte enojado! —Yuuri se tapó la cara. ¡Aquello era inaudito! —. ¡No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo por rosas!

—Oh, mi Romeo, pues hazte responsable. Dijiste que serías mi Romeo está noche. —El tono de voz de Víctor daba miedo, a pesar de ser suave, de no alzar el volumen, le imponía de una manera que le creaba escalofríos nada agradables—. ¿Qué hará Romeo con una Julieta enojada? ¡Tiene que ser algo muy excitante!

No sabe, nunca había llegado tan lejos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el auto, mientras seguían avanzando. Yuri, quien no estaba oyendo nada de música y solo los estaba escuchando, pensó que ya parecían una pelea de casados discutiendo por tonterías en el auto. Y decidió que se escaparía en cuánto pudiera.

Llegaron al salón de celebración, un lugar bastante movido en el centro de San Petersburgo. Cuando el auto aparcó, Yuuri se apresuró a abrir la puerta y retirar el cinturón para bordear el auto y abrirle la puerta a Víctor. Este no pudo evitar reír, se divertía con su propia tribulación. Yuuri, notando aquello y rojo hasta las orejas, esperó a cerrar el auto para extender su mano y alargar así la invitación. Víctor la recibió sin chistar.

Era evidente que si iba a entrar de la mano del gran Víctor Nikiforov las miradas cayeran encima como lluvia, aunque Yuuri las sintió como una balacera. Víctor estaba guapísimo, todo ese tono negro resaltaba la palidez de sus facciones, eso sin contar con profundizar el azul de sus ojos y lo cuadrada que se veía su mandíbula. Yuuri estaba consciente de eso, y por ello no le resultó extraño empezar a transpirar. La presión general, el hecho de que Víctor estaba a su lado enojado y que él no sabía cómo corregir eso, lo llevaba a arrepentirse, ¿debió haberlo llevado a la fiesta? ¿O pedirle que comieran pizza en cualquier lugar ya que al ser los eventuales niñeros de Yuri no tendría chance para más privacidad?

La angustia empezaba a delatarse en sus facciones. Yuuri se mordió el labio y miró todo el derredor mientras la gente volvía a entretenerse en sus propias acciones. Podía ver a las bailarinas y bailarines por allí, junto a parte del personal del elenco, que incluía a diseñadores, maquillistas y demás. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—Yuuri… —Maldita sea, sintió un culebreo en toda la espina dorsal cuando Víctor le susurró a la oreja—. ¿Nos quedaremos aquí de pie?

—¡N-no!

Intentó enfocarse. Debía buscar la mesa que habían apartado para ellos. Se reprendió por no haberse llevado sus lentes ya que solo dependía de su vista con lentes de contactos, los cuales empezaban a molestar. Se movió inseguro por el salón, cuidando de mantener la mano de Víctor bien sujeta, aunque ya la sentía bañada de sudor. Una parte de sí rogaba que Víctor no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que se encontraba.

—Yuuri, creo que es por allá. —Víctor le señaló a su izquierda, y Yuuri pudo ver a Irina moviendo los brazos para avisarle; y se dio cuenta que él estaba caminando hacia el sentido contrario. Víctor comenzó a reírse.

—Te estás divirtiendo con esto… —No era una pregunta, era un reclamo fundamentado. Que frustrado empezaba a sentirse.

—Honestamente, sí.

El malestar de Víctor no se le iba a quitar esa noche, ya Yuuri se hizo la idea, mientras se abría paso para llegar a la mesa que habían apartado para ellos. Cuando llegaron a ella, Víctor se quedó de pie y Yuuri, comprendiendo a través de esa mirada lo que buscaba, apartó la silla para permitirle entrar, ante la mirada atónita de varias de las bailarinas. No, no podría subir la cara ahora enrojecida ante eso. ¡Necesitaba ayuda urgente! ¿Dónde estaba el vodka cuando lo necesitaba? Porque estaba seguro de que no se veía como el Romeo de la Julieta, sino como el mozo de la bellísima Julieta.

Pasaron incómodos minutos, ambos callados, viendo al resto conversar. Yuuri estaba seguro de que ya Víctor lo había notado transpirar furiosamente y eso no podía más que llenarlo de vergüenza, aunque no le hubiera soltado la mano. Él tampoco quería soltarla. Debajo de la mesa lo único que parecía realmente conectado eran sus palmas (la suya húmeda), en medio de imperceptibles temblores.

—Víctor… ¿quieres algo? —preguntó intentando alzar su voz por sobre la música. Yuri había encontrado por sí solo un lugar en donde estar, bailando animado con los que estaban en la pista. Víctor parecía estar al pendiente de eso mientras lucía desinteresado en la mesa.

—Mmmm… me gustaría muchos tragos de vodka pero como soy el conductor, supongo que me conformaré con agua.

—Dios mío… ¿puedes ya perdonarme? —Le soltó la mano, sólo porque tuvo la necesidad de taparse la cara mientras pegaba su frente contra la mesa. No podía estar en paz con semejante ambiente. No era la clase de electricidad que le gustaba sentir con Víctor—. ¿Tengo que hacer una _dogeza_?

—Wow, ¡no he visto una nunca! —El entusiasmo de Víctor ante eso le irritó, y lo demostró al subir la mirada de la mesa y observarlo con franco desacuerdo.

—No voy a hacer una aquí… menos por eso.

—Oh, qué decepcionante.

Yuuri bajó la mirada para no ver más la expresión descontenta de su compañero. Apretó sus labios con inseguridad; todo apuntaba a que el ambiente iba a mantenerse así de enrarecido lo que quedaba de noche. Pero Víctor, en una muestra de su infinita maldad, se inclinó sobre él dejando que parte de su cuerpo descansara sobre su hombro. Yuuri sintió más calor de lo normal, sobre todo cuando el brazo lo rodeó por la espalda y la punta de la nariz de Víctor besó su pómulo.

—Yuuri…

La forma en que Víctor soltó su nombre le provocó sed. Yuuri tragó grueso, antes de mover su rostro para ver el de Víctor imposiblemente cerca. El aroma de su perfume fresco lo tenía mareado, se estaba haciendo muy consciente de él, pese a las luces, la música y los incontables olores de distintos cócteles pasando detrás. Su corazón apretaba en su pecho y su garganta se secó, al ver los ojos tan cerca como si pudiera bañarse de azul.

—Ya se me quitara el enojo, no te preocupes. —Víctor miró hacia sus labios y Yuuri recogió aire; estaba seguro de que sus pálpitos retumbaban en las paredes. Tentado, también miro esos labios cerca para saborearlos de antemano, aunque nada podía compararse a la ansiedad que tenía de sentirlos sobre los suyos.

Quería un beso… en realidad, Yuuri quería muchas cosas además de un beso. Víctor lo estaba llevando a sentir de forma amplificada un sin fin de emociones, alteraba sus sentidos y lo hacía más sensible a cada mínimo cambio cuando estaba con él. Era una clase de atracción que no había vivido con otras personas, ni siquiera con Irina. Algo que gritaba peligro, y al mismo tiempo lo seducía a intentarlo porque jamás viviría otra cosa así en su vida. Ni siquiera se percató en qué momento cerró los ojos. Lo hizo como quien se va a lanzar al agua.

—¿Me traerás el agua? —La voz de Víctor sonó para cortar el momento.

A la expresión confundida de Yuuri, se unió la sonrisa desenfadada de Víctor, como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada. ¿Era él el único que estaba pensando en esas cosas? ¿O Víctor estaría tan molesto como para actuar de esa manera? Abrumado por sus emociones atoradas, se levantó ya de mal humor para buscarle el agua, pese a la voz de Víctor llamándolo suavemente. Necesitaba alejarse de inmediato a enfriar la cabeza.

¡Era su culpa! Se lo merecía, ¡claro que se lo merecía! Yuuri caminó con furia contra sí mismo hasta la barra, se sentó en el banquillo y casi azotó su cabeza con frustración a la madera. Si él no hubiera hecho eso con las rosas, Víctor no estaría molesto. Debió llevarse las malditas rosas y dejarlas morir en la mesa, para al menos Víctor sintiera que su regalo no fue despreciado. Molesto consigo mismo, se masajeó su sien mientras esperaba el pedido: un par de botellas de agua, y vodka. Él sí necesitaba vodka, necesitaba hundirse en su propia espiral de autoflagelación.

Apenas le sirvieron el primer trago, lo bebió de un golpe a pesar de quemar. Agitó la cabeza antes de pedir otro y cuando estuvo a punto de llevárselo a la boca, fue Irina quien lo detuvo.

—¿Qué haces? —Llamó su atención, alejándolo del trago. Irina se veía genuinamente preocupada—. ¡No puedes beber más, Yuuri! ¿O quieres despertar mañana con dolor de trasero sin saber que te metió?

—¡¿EH?! —¿Por qué el mundo conspiraba con hacerlo estallar de vergüenza? Yuuri sintió que el rojo le llegó hasta los pies e Irina se disculpó con una risita. Solo ella podría hablarle de eso con semejante descaro.

—Tienes que volver a esa mesa y sacarlo a bailar —imperó muy firme, mientras intentaba sacarlo de la barra—. Eres un bailarín increíble, ¡no podrá resistirse!

—¡Pero está enojado! —Se giró para tratar de alcanzar el trago que Irina volvió a apartar—. ¡Lo necesito! Requiero valor para sacarlo a bailar.

—No, solo tienes que ir y pedírselo. Y sobre el enojo, bésalo y verás cómo se le quita.

La solución parecía tan fácil, pero Yuuri estaba inseguro de poder llevarla a cabo. Miró hacia la mesa donde Víctor seguía sentado, visiblemente aburrido, y eso fue suficiente para armarse de valor. Si ya lo había estropeado, no podía arruinarlo más. Debía tratar de salvar la noche, por muy difícil que pareciera. Yuuri apretó los labios, respiró muy hondo y con las botellas de agua en sus manos al lado de su cuerpo se movió entre la gente para volver a acercarse a él.

—Toma.

Le pasó la botella de agua y Víctor la agarró sin inconvenientes. Solo le sonrió cándidamente, antes de abrir y beber de la boquilla, mostrándose muy sediento. Yuuri hizo exactamente lo mismo, aunque con las manos sudadas le costó más abrirla, y prefirió pensar que era champagne para así prepararse mentalmente y sentirse más valiente de su siguiente paso.

Respiró hondo y apretó el pecho. Él de verdad quería hacerlo: una de las razones de invitarlo a ese lugar con sus compañeros era para bailar con él. A pesar de sentir que el ambiente estaba enrarecido entre ambos, quiso confiar todas sus cartas en esa invitación. Con la mirada fija en Víctor, que parecía esperarlo, se animó a soltar esas palabras, aunque el tono de voz hubiera salido ahogado.

—¿Q-quieres bailar?

—Me preguntaba cuánto más tardaría mi Romeo en sacarme a bailar.

Ante la suave voz de Víctor, Yuuri (muy sonrojado) se animó a extenderle la mano, después de secarla con el abrigo. Víctor la tomó con suavidad solo para levantarse, porque después la soltó para quitarse el saco. Yuuri contuvo el aliento cuando vio la espalda perfectamente enmarcada en la fina camisa negra; sus ojos tuvieron que huir de la tentadora curva.

—¿Vas a bailar así? —Las manos de Víctor agarraron el cuello del pesado abrigo, pero Yuuri se quedó mirando sus ojos. No podía: estaba muy nervioso, ansioso, preocupado… —. Vamos a quitar esto.

Yuuri dejó que Víctor lo ayudara con el abrigo, dudaba poder tener suficiente coordinación motriz para tamaña hazaña. Solo colaboró moviéndose y jalando los brazos de las pesadas mangas, hasta estar completamente libre. Al sentir el frescor supo que estaba muy sudado y debía verse parches de transpiración en su espalda. Ya sabía que no podía quedar más en ridículo, así que lo único que optó, además de abandonar la botella medio llena de agua, fue tomar la mano de Víctor para llevarlo a la pista e ignorar su evidente nerviosismo. Su corazón latió desaforado mientras se acercaba.

La gente bailaba sin descanso, entusiasmada con el ambiente que combinaba juego de luces, alcohol, sensualidad y humo. Yuuri se quedó inmóvil al llegar, inseguro de cómo proseguir y fue Víctor quien colgó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Yuuri para darle a él el control del baile. Sin embargo, los dotes de bailarín estaban completamente fuera de su alcance; Yuuri no podía pensar en otra cosa que mover precariamente sus pies. Los nervios lo tenían temblando, le costaba concentrarse y lo peor, sentía que sin importar qué hiciera nada haría inevitable el que Víctor se aburriera y se fuera de allí.

Víctor bufó, Yuuri con eso ya imaginó el catastrófico final: Víctor le diría que mejor se iban, dejaría de tener contacto con él, desaparecería de su vida sin dejarle ni siquiera un autógrafo y lloraría de frustración en su cuarto lleno de poster de él.

Eso fue más claro cuando Víctor retiró sus brazos y Yuuri entonces decidió no alargando más. Con la vista agachada, esperó el momento en que Víctor se despidiera. Él lo hubiera hecho en su lugar, incluso había aguantado demasiado. Toda esa oscuridad comenzó a juntarse en sus ojos y picar a modo de humedad bajo sus párpados, al cerrarlos para no verlo partir. Pero no, eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Yuuri atoró el aire en sus pulmones cuando los brazos de Víctor lo rodearon y propiciaron un abrazo sentido. Sus ojos brillantes y húmedos se abrieron asombrados mientras sentía esas manos en su espalda regalándole suaves caricias. Víctor lo estaba abrazando, no se estaba alejando de él como pensó. Se apretó a su espalda también y agarró la suave camisa respirando con dificultad.

—Lo lamento mucho… —susurró con sobrada honestidad y cerró sus ojos. Le gustaba el aroma que Víctor desprendía, esa loción extraña, con olor a frutas… era tan diferente a lo que alguna vez pensó porque siempre imaginó que Víctor olería a tabaco, o madera, pero ese aroma era perfecto así. Le invitaba a quedarse allí, pegar su nariz al cuello largo de Víctor por siempre.

Ya que… estaba enamorado.

—Yo también lo lamento… ya dejaré de castigarte. —Yuuri le miró con reclamo; claro que sabía que Víctor estaba actuando así a propósito. En respuesta, Víctor rio mientras lo abrazaba con esa adorable expresión inocente que Yuuri no debería creer—. ¿Relájate sí? No quiero que la pases mal, quiero que lo disfrutemos. Hoy es tu noche, Romeo.

—He sido un pésimo Romeo...

—En realidad no, has sido un encantador Romeo: inexperto, impulsivo, apasionado, terco. El problema, mi amado Romeo, es que no soy una Julieta. —Víctor le miró con atención, mientras movió su mano para que el pulgar rozara el labio inferior de Yuuri, abriéndolo. Fue inevitable no soltar un ligerísimo gemido de expectación—. Soy el casanova, y nunca me han rechazado así.

Que extraño cambio de situación, pensó Yuuri mientras le miraba a los ojos, y se animaba a cambiar el lugar de sus manos para pasarla sobre el cuello de Víctor y sentir las de él asir su cintura. El casanova no se encontraba a una doncella, conseguía a un Romeo que, descorazonado por el rechazo de Julieta, lo miró con interés y con miedo. Y allí estaban, en pleno baile de cortejo, conscientes de lo que el otro sentía, pero disfrutando de cada uno de los avances entre los sonidos peninsulares que los rodeaban. Porque ese era el proceso que decidieron, porque querían disfrutar de cada uno de los colores que encontraban en el otro, mientras se conocían, y aprendían a verse más allá de lo que el mundo decía de ellos. Lentos y firmes, con pasos seguros, el amor también se construía de pequeños momentos.

En silencio, se mantuvieron así ajeno a la música que los rodeaba y a la gente que bailando a veces los tropezaba. Yuuri se acomodó contra el hombro de Víctor, ligeramente mareado, pero dejándose mecer por el suave vaivén que el patinador inició entre sus pies.

—¿Qué debería regalarle a Romeo la próxima función?

—Me gusta comer… después de las funciones —explicó ligeramente apenado y Víctor sonrió en respuesta. Ahora que recordaba, no había comido nada, pero la grande mano abierta sosteniéndolo en la curva de su cintura húmeda, le daba cierta firmeza que no creyó necesitar en ese momento—. Aunque… para mí no haría falta regalo.

—¿Por qué no? Me encanta regalar, y me encantan las rosas… —deslizó la nariz sobre su oreja y Yuuri dejó ir el escalofrío—. Espero un ramo de rosa después de cada competencia.

—Tu presencia es más que suficiente… para mí.

Víctor salió de su mejilla, para mirarlo y ambos respirar el aliento del otro en una cercanía imposible y necesaria. Yuuri sentía el color y calor teñir sus mejillas, su mirada de nuevo iba de los ojos de Víctor a esos labios, deseándolos. Notaba la misma sensación de Víctor, pero no terminaban de dar el paso. Como se veía incapaz de hacerlo por él mismo, solo cerró sus ojos, creyendo darle así el permiso a Víctor para continuar y esperó con sus labios vibrando de emoción. Porque lo deseaba, realmente lo deseaba. Deseaba ese beso no por ser un beso sino por ser de él.

Pero la boca de Víctor dejó el beso sobre su frente empapada. A pesar de no ser lo que había esperado, aquella humedad en contraste a su sudor se sintió terriblemente bien. Y, aun así, no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño con inconformidad.

—Hoy no… déjame mantener ese castigo esta noche.

—Por las rosas…

—Y porque estás ebrio, Yuuri. —Aún con los ojos cerrados, se permitió disfrutar del tacto húmedo de la nariz de Víctor contra su mejilla, y el beso que cayó allí, tentándolo—. Y quiero que lo recuerdes, todo, segundo a segundo.

No, no estaba tan ebrio, pero concordó que tampoco hacía falta apresurarse, que el roce de Víctor ya era suficientemente caliente y que el hecho de estar allí para bailar ya era trascendental. Que el beso podría buscarlo, después; la entonación de Víctor le hizo sentir que cuando llegase le haría llover fuegos a los pies. Entonces, Yuuri dejó ir la vergüenza, el temor y los nervios, para agarrarse de ese instante y hablar en el lenguaje que él bien conocía. Comenzó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, sujetó la mano de Víctor y lo llevó más al centro, donde se dejó llevar. Juntaron su cuerpo y sin importar la música que el DJ escogiera, bailaron pegados, sintiendo una fuerte y compleja descarga de energía ante cada roce.

El resto de la velada la pasaron bailando diferentes ritmos, tomando y cediendo Yuuri el control del baile en medio del disfrute y, ajeno a todos. Ante cada beso que buscó, Víctor dijo un _"hoy no"_ y se alejó divertido por lo que Yuuri lo miraba enfurruñado, caliente, encendido. En respuesta, Yuuri atajo cada copa de cóctel que pasó cerca de ellos, y eso lo motivaba a dar movimientos más certeros y difíciles de contener por parte de Víctor. En medio del juego, se estaba divirtiendo.

Estaba donde quería estar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajajaja no esperé hacer el capítulo para ya, pero la inspiración (no me gusta mucho nombrarla, porque me he acostumbrado a escribir con o sin ella), me atropelló. Toda la idea surgió en muy poco tiempo y me ha dado tiempo de revisarlo tres veces. Total, en vez de esperarme hasta el martes para hacer el otro, decidí publicarlo ahora. También porqué sentí que varias se sintieron muy triste con lo ocurrido con las rosas. De verdad, siento que logré el objetivo porque, como el capítulo estaba desde los ojos de Víctor, significa que logré expresar bien su frustración.
> 
> No hay justificación ni trauma para la actitud de Yuuri, creyó que sería buena forma de sorprenderlo y el tiro le salió por la culata. Si algo me gusta de las relaciones es que son imperfectas. No, no son muy comunes las citas perfectas donde todo sale bien, y como se están conociendo siempre se hacen lecturas sobrevaloradas con las ilusiones. Y es lindo, darse cuentas que no son perfectos, que pueden equivocarse y enamorarse de eso. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por todos, me contenta la recepción del fic y me emociona escribir esta historia de amor. El próximo capítulo tendremos un Víctor lidiando con un Yuuri borracho y un adolescente malhumorado xD ¿Teorías?


	22. La leyenda sorprendida

**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016**

Debió imaginar que cuando Yuuri le dijo que le gustaba comer tras los eventos, significaba que no había comido nada y que debía estar hambriento. Pero fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta que su bailarín no solo estaba hambriento, sino que eso colaboró para que el alcohol fuera asimilado velozmente por su organismo. Y en cuestión de nada, a punto de ligeros cócteles, tenía a un Yuuri borracho en sus brazos.

Increíblemente, sus habilidades en el baile no habían menguado. Por el contrario, podía ver a Yuuri moverse con mayor soltura, jalarlo de la corbata, empujándolo con la cadera y dejándolo sin aire más de una vez. No quería que nadie más se acercará, Víctor quería disfrutar de esa nueva faceta del bailarín que estaba conociendo. No dejaría que su bailarín expidiera sensualidad con otro que no fuera su cuerpo, aunque ya estaba sintiéndose demasiado caliente con cada nuevo arrebato de Yuuri.

Así, se encontró sediento, sujetando a Yuuri tanto como podía después que este se desabrochaba la camisa porque hacía calor. ¡Había sido un milagro convencerlo de no quitársela por completo! Pero estaba tras sus propios botones y Víctor se sentía ansioso, mas no lo suficiente como para dejarse desnudar en la pista. Además, estaba la sensación de que ya debería llevárselo antes de que ocurriera cualquier cosa. No quería verlo subiendo la mesa y quitándose la ropa frente a todo, como imaginó tras los comentarios de Irina más temprano.

Y hablando de Irina…

—¡Por Dios, Yuuri! —Apareció sonrojada y despeinada, acompañado de otra persona, mientras miraba con terror como Yuuri estaba completamente abrazado a su cuerpo. Víctor lo abrazó en respuesta para dejarlo tranquilo, o todo lo tranquilo que podría dejarlo en semejante situación—. ¡Por qué dejaste que se emborrachara!

—¿Yo? —¡Él no hizo nada! Eran unas cuantas copas de cóctel, no podía afectarlo más de lo que ya estaba, supuso en aquel instante. Cometió un grave error.

—No, no, no… ¡debes llevarlo ya a su casa! ¡Si mañana no puede bailar le dará algo a Lilia! —Oh cierto, que debía bailar hasta el domingo, lunes y martes eran sus días libres, y retomaban funciones los miércoles.

Ambos entonces miraron hacia Yuuri, quien, colgado de su cuello, le hablaba una sarta de cosas en japonés con una emoción tan tierna e inocente que contrastaba con esos adictivos movimientos pélvicos. Víctor tragó grueso, se le estaba dificultando mantener la cordura teniéndolo así. Era adorable mirarle el rostro sonrojado, despeinado, con sus ojos brillantes y hablando de cosas emocionantes en su lengua natal; pero contrastaba peligrosamente con el adictivo calor, el aroma a alcohol y los roces consecuentes que Yuuri provocaba al agitar sus caderas, al abrazarlo, al acercarse así.

—Llévalo. —Insistió Irina y se acercó para juntar un par de botones de la camisa azul de Yuuri. Este sonrió de forma bobalicona y Víctor no pudo sentir un pinchazo inevitable de celos—. ¡Y no se te ocurra hacerle nada!

—¿Eh? —De repente, Irina jaló el brazo de Víctor para obligarlo a quedar en su altura. Era una joven pequeña, de cintura menuda, que sí, se vería lindísima al lado de Yuuri, pero ya empezaba a ver su implacable carácter.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo en ese estado, o juro, Nikiforov, que no tendrás descendencia.

—No te preocupes, no pienso hacerle nada hasta que pueda recordar. —Suspiró al soltarse y agarró firmemente la cadera de Yuuri, para empujarlo a caminar. Yuuri levantó su rostro enfurruñado—. Vamos cariño, ya fue suficiente. Es hora de irnos, Romeo.

Sorpresivamente, Yuuri se levantó en sus puntas y lo jaló del cuello para por fin darle un beso bobo en sus labios. Los colores de Víctor se dispararon y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Yuuri logró el cometido que se dispuso desde hacía más de media hora.

—¡ _I did it…_! —Yuuri saltó emocionado entre sus brazos y Víctor se sintió hervir de la emoción; tanto como si saliera humo de sus orejas.

—Lo hiciste pequeño pillo… me la vas a pagar, todas.

Jalándolo como pudo, logró sacarlo de la pista mientras Yuuri, demasiado contento por su logro, se había quedado momentáneamente manejable. Sus ojos buscaron la mesa donde había dejado su saco y también se dio tiempo de buscar con la mirada a Yuri, quien se había perdido por allí. Lo que le faltaba ahora era buscar al adolescente en medio de toda esa gente, con un Yuuri borracho que no tardaría en atacarlo de nuevo. Que no se le ocurriera lamer su oreja, era su punto débil y dudaba tener fuerza de voluntad para resistirse.

Logró sacar el móvil de su saco y marcó para comunicarse con Yuri, que debía seguir por allí. No quisiera tener que preocuparse por eso en ese momento, no teniendo a Yuuri tan acalorado en los brazos, pero su lado responsable lo instaba a encargarse tal como le prometió a Yakov. Por fortuna, Yuri respondió casi de inmediato y resultó que no estaba en el local, había salido a un restaurant de comida rápida. Todo lo que dijo Víctor fue: ven, y cortó la llamada.

Llegar al estacionamiento no fue el problema, el verdadero inconveniente fue tratar de encontrar las llaves y abrir el auto. Yuuri no le daba ninguna tregua alguna, y le impedía cualquier movimiento consciente, ya que todo su cuerpo se encontraba en alerta ante su cercanía. Ahora que había decidido azotarlo contra el auto, Víctor tenía que hacer malabares entre sus abrigos y el cuerpo de Yuuri embistiéndolo sin piedad contra la puerta. Le temblaron las manos, acalorado, y empezaba a sentir que las luces golpeaban a sus retinas ante la necesidad de simplemente dejarse llevar.

—¡Qué mierda! —¡Aleluya! Víctor miró de reojo el rostro espantado de Plisetsky, que casi se le caía de sus manos la cajita feliz.

—Se cayeron las llaves. —Su voz sonó ronca. Tuvo que carraspear mientras Yuuri jugaba malévolamente con su cuello solo para reír y decir más cosas en japonés—. ¡Abre la pushd!

Tuvo que cerrar la boca cuando supo que iba a escapar un gemido inconsciente. Maldita sea, Yuuri se movía tan bien que le era difícil pensar con semejante provocación.

—¡Eres un puerco! ¡Qué le hiciste!

—¿Por qué todos tienen que pensar que le voy a hacer algo? —¿Acaso no veían que era él el abusado en ese momento? La risita de Yuuri lo distrajo, mientras le decía otra cantidad de cosas. En inglés llegó a escuchar un "be my coach" y Víctor se preguntó qué podría enseñarle.

Se le ocurría muchas cosas.

Yuri se apresuró a salvarlo, mientras alzaba las llaves para abrir la puerta. Víctor intentó sostener y sujetar las caderas de Yuuri para que dejara de embestirlo de ese modo que tanto se le estaba antojando ya.

—Yuuri, por favor. —El adolescente volteó pensando que se refería a él, pero pudo ver por el modo que Víctor trababa la mandíbula, que no era así—. Sé que me vas a dejar afónico con ese movimiento de cadera, pero no es el momento.

—¡Jodida mierda! ¡No quiero escuchar esto!

Abrió la puerta y se apartó tanto como pudo mientras veía a Víctor sostener a Yuuri con fuerza para hacerlo entrar en el auto. Lo alzó, hecho que provocó que Yuuri rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas y se subiera sobre él. Víctor mordió su labio mientras intentaba entrar al auto para dejarlo caer en el mueble, pero Yuuri parecía decidido a no dejarlo salir y constreñirlo como una boa.

No estaba seguro de que era lo que le estaba diciendo mientras le abrazaba la cabeza, reía y mencionaba cosas como Vicchan. Suponía que estaba mencionando a su perro, así que, con un poco de tosquedad, logró apartarse y cerrar la puerta. Yuri lo vio despeinado y acalorado, con una erección ya imposible de ocultar a esa altura.

—Eres más cerdo que el cerdo. —Su aversión era notable. Víctor rio mientras aflojaba la corbata y recuperaba el aire. Hacía un calor abismal para estar en Rusia.

—Entra al auto —dijo jadeando y sonriente, como si no hubiera salido ileso de un posible acto homicida. Porque a ojos de Yuri, eso no era más que una nueva forma tortuosa de morir.

El viaje de regreso resultó más complicado de lo que llegó a pensar Víctor. Mientras manejaba, con Yuri de copiloto, su Yuuri se enderezó en el asiento solo para hablar en japonés desde atrás, y comenzar a quitarse la camisa. Yuri le regañaba, le decía que dejara de hacerse el pervertido y que se pusiera toda la ropa de una vez. Víctor no podía creer la excelente vista que le estaba regalando su bailarín a través del retrovisor, y la mirada encendida y hambrienta que le enviaba a través de esos poderosos ojos marrones.

Pensó que podría superar aquella tentación con solo estar con sus cinco sentidos puestos en la carretera, pero ese Yuuri no aceptaría ser ignorado. Repentinamente, se le fue encima abrazándolo desde atrás del asiento, mientras pegaba su cabeza al lado de la suya, y lo agitaba con vehemencia.

—Mi Yuuri, por favor. —Soltó una carcajada incrédula cuando llegó a un semáforo en rojo, tiempo suficiente para pasar la mano ocupada en la palanca hacia atrás y sujetar la cabeza de Yuuri, despeinándolo. El delicioso ronroneo que soltó le erizó la espalda—. Quédate quieto, ¿sí? —Yuuri agitó la cabeza, abrazado a su cuello—. Sí, quédate así quieto y al llegar te beso.

— _Kiss me_ …

—Lo haré, Yuuri, juro que lo haré.

Pareció ser suficiente para contener la impulsividad de Yuuri, porque se quedó en silencio, acomodado en el asiento mientras lo abrazaba junto a Víctor y balbuceaba palabras en japonés. De reojo, mientras soltaba a Yuuri para retomar la palanca, miró la clara muestra de pavor y asco de Yuri y sonrió en respuesta. Él se sentía muy feliz en ese momento como para atender a las expresiones del rubio que parecía estar en alguna cámara de tortura.

—¿Qué dice? Parece que está llamando a satán. —Yuuri seguía balbuceando, pero cada vez más bajo. Víctor aprovechaba cada luz roja para acariciarle el cabello o sostenerle del costado.

—No sé, muero por saber que dice, pero no hablo japonés.

Y lo anotó en la lista de cosas por hacer antes de sus treinta: aprender japonés.

Al llegar a la casona, Yuuri ya estaba dormido abrazado al asiento de Víctor, con las manos colgando sobre sus hombros. Víctor logró salir con calma del auto, y se puso el saco para ocultar su visible erección. Respirando profundo, mientras Yuri llamaba a la puerta, cargó al bailarín en sus brazos y lo vio dormir descamisado. Vio el escalofrío tuvo, seguro por el frío, así que agarró el abrigo para medio cubrirlo antes de entrar. Tal como prometió, dejó caer sus labios sobre aquella boca entreabierta y deliciosa que lo había estado tentando toda la noche. Fue un beso pequeño, fugaz, que solo sirvió para aumentarle el deseo de repetirlo.

Así acabó esa loca velada. Víctor regresó a su casa con una sonrisa que nadie podría borrar. A pesar de que las cosas no salieran como él las había planeado, el resultado fue lejos mejor de lo que esperaba. Había empezado a conocer a Yuuri en otras facetas, y la forma tan abierta en que él supo expresar su deseo para con él le había inyectado fuego a su corazón. No podía con esa apabullante felicidad que lo embargaba, era algo que iba más allá de toda lógica. Incluso Makkachin, contenta por volverlo a ver, lo comprendió y respondió a la emoción de su amo con la misma euforia.

Era de esperarse que al día siguiente Víctor se encontrara con energía para dominar todos los saltos posibles del patinaje. Para nadie en aquella pista fue un misterio el porqué. Yakov observaba todo en silencio y Yuri se preparaba para ensayar su secuencia, mientras Víctor dejaba brotar toda su pasión al ritmo de su nuevo programa. Estaba tan contento y seguro de lo que pasaba que aquello se reflejaba fielmente en sus movimientos. su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de su corazón, las piruetas eran veloces y perfectas. Todo su ser estaba allí, bailando al ritmo del amor, según palabras del mismo Georgi.

Por tanto, nada podría acabar con el buen humor que traía. Nada, ni siquiera la eventual furia de la ex prima ballerina. Cuando Yakov comentó lo que sintió ella al ver a su alumno volver ebrio, Víctor poco pudo importarle.

—Vitya. Lilia estaba muy enojada por cómo llegó su bailarín ayer —le comentó su entrenador, mientras veía a Yuri repetir su rutina—. ¿Qué ocurrió ayer?

—Creo que Yuuri estaba un poco contento con el debut y como no comió, se embriagó antes de lo que pensé. —Yakov sólo renegó con un movimiento negativo de su rostro—. Hoy pienso ir a verlo de nuevo.

—¿Todo el evento? —Victor afirmó—. ¿Cuántas entradas compraste, Vitya?

—Solo la de este fin de semana.

La conversación acabó allí, mientras Víctor revisaba su móvil y Yakov se limitaba a dar instrucciones. La razón por la que había hecho semejante inversión no requería de más explicaciones y Yakov no era del tipo de persona que cuestionara sus gastos.

Yuuri acababa de despertar y por sus mensajes, parecía que no recordaba nada, aunque sabía que se había emborrachado y se daba una idea de lo que pudo hacer por ello. Fue inevitable no reír y no sentir a su corazón latir con fuerza, retumbando dentro de su pecho. El recuerdo de la velada, de la forma en que Yuuri cerraba los ojos pensando que lo iba a besar, era como fuego bailando en su interior. Afortunadamente no cedió a esos encantos, porque el que Yuuri no lo recordara después lo hubiera llenado de culpa. Aunque también estaba el beso que él le arrebató, en medio de la alegría que exudaba por los poros. De nuevo percibió ese delicioso corrientazo tras la nuca al evocar el recuerdo.

Para la resaca, Víctor compartió un método que solía usar cuando se le pasaba la mano con las copas en las noches junto a Chris antes de las competencias. Le aseguró que con ello estaría más que listo para la noche, libre de malestares. También le hizo saber que iría a verlo de nuevo, y que esperaba que en esa noche le permitiera sacarlo a comer. Yuuri respondió con un sí que tardó en escribir y Víctor sonrió ante ello.

Era tan extraño como todo estaba surgiendo de forma tan fluida, que Víctor no quería detenerse a pensarlo. Cada vez que hacía planes de cómo debía ser, Yuuri le sorprendía con su naturalidad, desarmándolo por completo. Sí, le había dolido lo ocurrido con las rosas, pero pensó que hubiera sido muy hipócrita que Yuuri hubiera actuado diferente al resto solo por ser él. No fue la mejor manera, pero le gustaba que Yuuri fuera así de honesto, aunque torpe, con sus emociones. Le era fascinante ver que tan transparente pudiera ser, lejos de las convenciones sociales a las que siempre estuvo rodeado.

Le descolocaba, sí, la gran mayoría de las veces, pero Yuuri también sabía expresarle sus verdaderas emociones y sentimientos de otras formas menos convencionales. Y lo obligaba a salir de la zona de confort, a dejar las máscaras y sentirse solo él mismo. Dejar de ser la leyenda que debía tener a todos contentos y fascinar con sus movimientos, para convertirse en el joven adulto de veintisiete años con mucho más que mostrar, con dudas, aciertos. Le gustaba poder quitarse toda la parafernalia que rodeaba su figura pública, para convivir a su lado como lo que él era en su forma más básica. Comer, beber, reír, bailar, sin que nada pudiera señalarlo ni juzgarlo de hacerlo.

El hecho de haber conocido a Yuuri en el ballet, de esa forma, y que sus primeros tratos toscos para con él lo llevaran al rechazo, había sido lo primero que llamó su atención. Nunca nadie había rechazado su compañía y de hecho procuraban alargarla más de lo que él hubiese querido en un principio. Con Yuuri, fue él quien buscó, él quien intentó convencer, él quien tenía que interpretar esos gestos de Yuuri para comprender qué había más allá. Conversar a través del móvil suavizó las cosas, Yuuri empezó a abrirse mucho mejor de ese modo y para cuando lo llegaba a tener cerca, la cercanía ganada a nivel virtual tenía poderosos avances cuando se encontraban frente a frente.

Su sensibilidad de artista, que le daba a entender que Yuuri poseía un corazón de cristal; y que precisamente por ello, Lilia lo protegía de ese modo. Su osadía, demostraba dentro y fuera de la danza, le enloquecía porque jamás estaba suficiente preparado para ella. Quería conocer que más había en Yuuri, todo lo que había compuesto su interesante personalidad, y pensarlo le llenaba de pasión. Eso era… pasión… como un fuego que le atravesaba desde los pies, que le rodeaba de llamas de colores cuando se trataba de Yuuri.

Cuando cayó la noche, se alistó de nuevo para el evento, emocionado como si fuera la primera vez. Ya tenía reservada la mesa para la cena y ajustó su traje azul índigo mientras la camisa azul eléctrico resaltaba en medio de la noche, complementando su atuendo de esa noche. Esta vez, sin tener de acompañantes a Yuri y a Yakov, Víctor tenía grandes expectativas de pasar un tiempo de privacidad con Yuuri. Quería tener la oportunidad de más.

Estaba muy emocionado, se notaba por el modo en que se movía en los pasillos. Al llegar al teatro Alexandrisky, había conseguido el pase de nuevo para entrar tras bastidores antes de iniciar la función. Pasó de cerca al lado de varios bailarines que notaron su presencia, pero siguió de largo, buscando solo a uno entre el set. Encontró a Yuuri hablando con un par de bailarines más, ya arreglado y listo para la función. Y cuando Yuuri lo miró, Víctor le sonrió encantado y de inmediato se apartó de ellos para acercarse a él.

Le gustaba tanto como se veía sin gafas y su cabello peinado hacia atrás… Víctor tenía que admitir que su bailarín era muy guapo, con toda esa belleza natural y extranjera que quizás no sería llamativa en su propio país, pero que resaltaba en la helada Rusia.

—Ven conmigo, por favor.

Como Yuuri lo pidió, le siguió hasta el camerino que ya estaba siendo desalojado por algunos bailarines que se preparaban para la salida. Víctor vio cómo iban saliendo del lugar, y luego observó los grandes espejos, así como los objetos del set en espera de ser usado y los trajes preparados. Su mirada se detuvo en un ramo de rosas rojas pequeño que estaba en el tocador, justo donde Yuuri se había detenido. Hasta el momento, solo habían compartido el saludo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó para formar conversación, mientras veía a Yuuri dudar en sus actitudes—. ¿Sirvió lo que te sugerí para la resaca?

—La verdad sí… —Víctor sonrió mientras veía como el sonrojo suave le llenaba sus pómulos redondos. Yuuri era tan encantador… —. Lamento lo de ayer. Estoy tan avergonzado… Yuri e Irina me comentaron las cosas que hice y...

—No es algo que deba avergonzarte. Yo me divertí mucho. —Yuuri levantó ligeramente la mirada para enfrentarlo y Víctor le respondió con una sonrisa calmada. En respuesta, Yuuri dibujó una diminuta—. Aunque muero de curiosidad. Quiero saber para qué quieres que sea tu entrenador.

—¡Oh por Di…!

Víctor soltó una carcajada animada mientras veía a Yuuri taparse el rostro con ambas manos. Sus orejas estaban rojas, era adorable verlo, pero era mejor sentir que esa clase de felicidad no vendría de otros medios más que del tiempo que pasaba con él. Víctor, cediendo a ese impulso que lo apretaba, se acercó para rodear la espalda de Yuuri con un brazo y procurar un pequeño abrazo sentido. Yuuri no se negó, le encantó eso, le fascinó sentir que Yuuri se acomodó contra su cuerpo con naturalidad. Como si estuvieran hechos para estar así, siempre.

—De verdad me divertí —le aseguró susurrando suavemente a la oreja, aunque sentía ese impulso arriesgado de besarla, de morderla—. No me dio tiempo de grabarte, pero me quedé con muchas ganas de saber que me decías en japonés.

—Seguro cosas vergonzosas… —Víctor volvió a reír, emocionado con la perspectiva.

—Ya te dije, que me gustaría conocer todo lo vergonzoso de ti, Yuuri.

El aludido levantó la mirada, aún enrojecido, y era precioso el tono borgoña que tomaba su piel pálida cuando se encontraba apenado. A Víctor le provocaba pasarle los nudillos, el pulgar, todas las yemas de sus dedos, incluso los labios, por todo ese sonrojo incandescente. Pero Yuuri se apartó un poco brusco. Víctor lo dejó hacer mientras tomaba distancia y lo veía dudar de nuevo. Solo debía ser paciente porque Yuuri se movía bajo su propio ritmo, pero cada avance le sabía a gloria.

Entonces, de la forma más inesperada, Yuuri recogió el ramo de rosas que estaba en el tocador y lo extendió hacia él, inclinándose ligeramente a modo de reverencia. Sobrecogido, mantuvo su mirada en él mientras intentaba acallar los pesados latidos que golpeaban con fuerza en todas partes. Con los ojos muy abiertos y el aire quemándole, Víctor miró a Yuuri haciendo aquel acto que, de nuevo, lo sorprendía.

—Toma… por lo de ayer. —Acogió el ramo con sobrada emoción, mientras Yuuri se enderezaba lentamente. Sus ojos se fijaron en las hermosas rosas rojas allí guardadas, entre algunos arreglos de follaje en blanco y algunas hojas. Era precioso, mucho más sencillo que el suyo, pero precioso. No pudo con el impulso de acercarlas a su nariz para olerlas.

—Wow… —No supo qué decir.

—Quería retribuirte todas las molestias de ayer de alguna forma...

—No sé porque pensé al ver el ramo allí que era algún regalo adelantado de algún fan. —Yuuri lo miró sin comprender por un momento, pero luego solo sonrió y renegó. Víctor se sentía tan lleno de emoción que le costaba hablar claramente.

—No… y quería entregártelo antes, también… no quería que creyeras que era de otra persona —dijo con una timidez exquisita—. Aunque gracias a ti soñaré que todas las rosas que he regalado de vuelta me van a perseguir.

La risa brotó sin freno alguno y Víctor tuvo que volverlo a abrazar para poder transmitirle de ese modo toda la emoción que le había provocado Yuuri con ese regalo. Con un brazo, rodeó el cuerpo de Yuuri y fue mayor su felicidad cuando notó el modo en que Yuuri se abrazó a él, rodeándolo mientras se colgaba a su cuello. Se sentía tan íntimo así, ya que era como escuchar y percibir el golpeteo del corazón ajeno contra el suyo, cantando en la misma sintonía.

Víctor recogió aire, con todo aquello llenándole y envolviéndole sin tregua alguna. Percibió el perfume de Yuuri y deseó pasar su nariz por su cuello, por su cabello, y encontrar cada punto que fue bañado por esas gotas de olor en su piel. Pero no, no se movió, no aún. Se sentía tan bien abrazarlo de esa manera, aunque su otra mano estuviera ocupada con el ramo. Se sentía tan perfecto estar así con Yuuri que se preguntó porque antes no lo había pensado. Cuando vio a Yuuri bailar esa tarde, jamás pensó que lo que ocurriría sería eso: enamorarse. Fue una maravillosa sorpresa de la vida.

—Ya tengo que irme… —escuchó contra su oreja y aflojó el agarre, sin separarse.

Movió su cabeza para encontrarse con esos bellos ojos marrones observándolo sin descanso, tan cerca, que cada vez que respiraban era capaz de ser acariciados por el aliento del otro. Víctor tenía a su corazón latiendo eufórico, era capaz de sentir su pulso incluso en el cuello, detrás de la rodilla, en la punta de sus pies. Los dedos de Yuuri había soltado su nuca para agarrarse de sus hombros, así, cohibidos. Mirando aquellos ojos, la presión imposible que le transmitía con su mirada, era como si con ello su corazón se animara a correr mucho más.

Tragó grueso. Sus ojos viajaron hasta los labios entre abiertos de Yuuri, que temblaban de emoción contenida. Sus dedos en la espalda de Yuuri se apretaron con ansiedad. El ritmo de ambas respiraciones se disparó, la sensación de calor se clavó como cuchillas a lo largo de su cuerpo. Una fuerte atracción los estaba enredando y ya ninguno era capaz de ocultarlo, tampoco deseaban hacerlo. Estaba allí...

Así que, cediendo a ella, Víctor cerró sus ojos e inclinó su rostro para dejar caer sus labios sobre los ajenos, que temblaron cuando el contacto inició. Escuchó a Yuuri contener el aire por unos segundos, pero él mismo se sentía incapaz de eso porque su corazón se había hinchado y respirar ya no era posible. Movió con sobrada timidez a los labios sobre los suyos, y la textura suave de la boca de Yuuri lo llenó de colores. Era como una explosión que partía de su boca y le llenaba la oscuridad de los párpados, como golpe de acuarela tras sus ojos. Bellísima, devastadora, borrando todo rastro de gris a su vida. Una primavera rompiendo el hielo del invierno.

Ante el primer contacto, fue como sentir una bomba de luz en sus entrañas. Yuuri convirtió eso en una cadena de color cuando presionó su boca con la de él y sus labios embonaron por completo. Lenta pero sentidamente, ambos se saborearon con dulzura, disfrutando de ese momento mientras sus corazones hacían fiesta. Sus dedos le sujetaron en la espalda y sus bocas se mojaron mutuamente, en una sentida danza que nadie quería detener.

Pero el tiempo era corto y la función debía comenzar. El chasqueo que antepuso el final del beso, se sintió como un zumbido en el vacío, mientras ambos hacían distancia y Víctor sentía su cabeza llena de aire y calor. La felicidad erizándole todos los vellos de su cuerpo, todos los poros de su piel, al encontrarse con esos ojos llenos de luz y de color. Vio a Yuuri tragar duro, con ansiedad.

—Te deseo éxitos… te estaré viendo, mi Romeo. —Víctor se obligó a sacar voz de donde no la tenía, y saboreó el rastro del beso con su lengua, reviviéndolo.

Yuuri sonrió mientras esos ojos marrones brillaban como una copa de vino a la luz.

—Por favor, no dejes de mirarme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contesto los mensajes en el siguiente capítulo. xD esta es la primera parte del doble pack, el siguiente capítulo lo público mañana. Espero que les guste, me estoy emocionando mucho escribiendo los avances. Y al final, estos dos tarados se me adelantaron y no pude detenerlos porque ya ellos no escucharán excusa xD su primer beso xDD como lo quisieron ellos y no como el que planee, aunque ese beso que planee igual viene pronto xD
> 
> Esto es un romance bonito, sin tercero en discordia ni nada por el estilo, es ellos dos enamorándose y conociéndose. Por el momento, Víctor tiene mucho tiempo para perseguir al bailarín porque se encuentra en temporada baja, ¿qué pasara cuando inicié las competencias? ¿Cómo será su relación para ese entonces? Este fic planea abarcar hasta el GPF porque quiero hacer paralelos y sí, nuestro bailarín conocerá a los demás competidores.
> 
> Gracias por todo, de verdad que me hace feliz la recepción de este trabajo. Espero de corazón que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Me llena de felicidad ver lo enamorados que empiezan a sentirse.


	23. El bailarín anhela

**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016**

A pesar de los aplausos que llovieron en el escenario, Yuuri sintió que su corazón latía aún con más fuerza, por sobre el ruido de aquellas palmas chocando. Aun viendo al público ovacionándolo de pie, su mente se encontraba ocupada buscando con sus ojos y con ansias la figura de Víctor en uno de los palcos. Lo reconoció. Le miró con denuedo en medio de la multitud, agradeciendo que tuviera sus lentes de contacto ya que, de otro modo, le hubiera sido imposible. Pero estaba allí, Víctor le veía, aplaudía y estaba de pie. Podría reconocerlo entre diez mil personas.

Su corazón latió con júbilo y una llamarada de felicidad le embargó hasta el alma. Alzó las manos, sujetando la menuda palma de Gisselle, su Julieta, y se inclinó frente a todos recibiendo las felicitaciones del teatro mientras la certeza de que Víctor estaba allí lo hacía todo más sencillo. Se sentía feliz porque había logrado hacerlo, porque a pesar de haber llegado tan mal en la noche, había podido tener la fuerza para presentarse y dar una buena actuación. Claro que mucho se lo debía a Víctor, porque la ansiedad que estuvo intentando controlar tras la discusión con Lilia, Víctor la había sabido disipar con un beso… su primer beso.

Se inclinó de nuevo, mientras los aplausos persistían y ahora recibían las rosas de regalo. Por un momento Yuuri sintió pena por ellas, porque ahora no sabría qué hacer con cada ramo que llegara. Las aceptó como ya estaba acostumbrado y volvió a inclinarse, sujetando las manos de su compañera mientras todo lo que quería era correr. Víctor lo esperaba para tener una cita; con el beso que ya había ocurrido, Yuuri no podía pensar en esa salida de otra forma. Estaba que saltaba de felicidad.

Apenas el telón cayó, Yuuri se limitó a despedirse de alguna de sus compañeras y corrió con ansias hacia los vestidores. Irina lo siguió de cerca, curiosa por verlo con tanta prisa, pero cuando le tomó el brazo, Yuuri volteó y le entregó las rosas que le habían dado.

—¿No se la darás a Lilia? —preguntó intrigada la bailarina y Yuuri hizo una mueca con sus labios.

—No… esta vez, no.

No hacía falta conocer a Yuuri de hace mucho tiempo para saber que algo había pasado, pero viéndolo tan apresurado por escapar, Irina no quiso insistir. Solo olfateó el perfume de las rosas, aunque no pudo disfrutarlas apropiadamente por quedarse preocupada.

Yuuri no quería recordar ese evento, porque sería para volver a enojarse y llorar. Aunque entendía la posición de Lilia, ya él había considerado que su intervención fue más que suficiente. No podía seguir permitiendo que ella decidiera sobre esa parte de su vida, ni que siguiera hablando de Víctor de esa forma tan espantosa. Mucho menos cuando el culpable de haberse emborrachado era solamente él, y si bien sabía que se había equivocado, él era de los que asumían su responsabilidad. No la dejaría caer en un tercero, ni mucho menos buscaría que otro la tomara.

Cuando despertó al mediodía, Yuuri supo de antemano que ya todo iba a ir mal. Ese dolor de cabeza que estaba amenazando con matarlo allí mismo, fue la perfecta evidencia de su descuido en la noche. Al encontrarse en la cama de la habitación que tenía en casa de Lilia, se supo un poco más tranquilo. Al menos, consideró, las consecuencias serían más manejable.

Tras despertar, bañarse y salir a dar la cara, se encontró con Lilia con una expresión que le advirtió lo muy enojada que se encontraba. Con una seriedad que llegó a rozar la indiferencia, pasó por su lado sin siquiera preocuparse por él ni dirigirle la palabra. Yuuri entendió perfectamente eso y decidió asumir las consecuencias con gallardía, limitándose a actuar por su cuenta y tratar de seguir los consejos de Víctor sobre su resaca. Le dio unas disculpas a modo de reverencias repetidas, pero Lilia siquiera lo miró. Aquello dolió.

Para ese instante, Yuuri se había resignado a tener que vivir con esa molestia quizás por un par de días. Regresó a su habitación y se sentó en la cama con gesto frustrado, pasándose las manos por la cabeza despeinada. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y Lilia entró, con ese gesto impenetrable que le dio a entender que no aceptaría ninguna réplica suya. Yuuri estuvo dispuesto a escuchar todos los regaños del mundo: que era un irresponsable por llegar a ese estado, que le había fallado y que, si llegaba a equivocarse en el escenario en esa noche, recibiría una sanción de su parte. Lo que no toleró fue que le echara la culpa a Víctor de eso.

—¡Es una mala influencia! —insistió irritada y cruzada de brazos, aprovechando su silencio. Yuuri empezó a contagiarse de ese estado—. ¿Quieres convertirte en alguien tan irresponsable como él? ¡Nunca se aferra a nada! ¡Si crees que esto va a ser duradero, te estás equivocando! ¡Víctor Nikiforov ha ido por la vida tomando lo que le conviene de la gente y alejándose de ellas! ¡Ya conoces la historia! ¿Aun así quieres caer en las manos de un casanova?

No, no era así… Víctor no era el casanova; lo que iba conociendo de él difería completamente de eso. El problema de eros, el inicial problema, es que Víctor no podía sentirse cómodo con el papel y por ello no podía interpretarlo. Víctor no era el casanova, no, a él le quedaba claro. Y no le gustaba la sensación agridulce que le dejaba cada palabra de Lilia al respecto. No pudo contenerse.

—¡No hable así de él! ¡Si se aferra! —Yuuri declaró con convicción, callándola. A pesar del nudo que se le hizo en la garganta y la repentina culpabilidad por haberle alzado la voz, se atrevió a encararla, con los ojos enrojecidos y la resaca taladrándole. Lilia me miró incrédula—. Se ha aferrado a Makkachin, y al patinaje, también a su entrenador… a Rusia. Víctor… Víctor no es como el casanova.

—Yuuri, ¿cómo puede estar tan se…?

—¡Estoy aterrado! —confesó y su rostro se transformó en frustración casi al instante—. Estoy aterrado… ¡quiero creer que soy la suficiente bueno como para que Víctor también quiera aferrarse a mí! —Lilia contuvo el aire—. He estado asustado, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero aprovechar este tiempo con Víctor, quiero… quiero sentirlo.

—No quiero que te lastime.

—¡Será mi culpa si lo hace! —elevó la voz y de inmediato mordió sus labios—. Yo tomé la decisión de intentarlo, aun sabiendo eso… —Había apretado sus puños contra sus piernas, temblando. Aquella posibilidad la sabía, la venía pensando desde un inicio. Era como una bola amarga que le aterraba ver, tocar, oler. No quería siquiera darle luz a la posibilidad por más que reconociera su existencia, pero ¿qué había logrado en su vida sin que significara un riesgo? —. Con Irina no funcionó… ¡Quiero creer que esta vez sí funcionará! Pensé que había algo mal en mí para que Irina me hubiera rechazado… a pesar de que continué tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal. Con Víctor… ¡con Víctor he dejado de sentirlo así! ¡Me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo! ¡Quiero intentarlo!

Después de aquel arrebato, hubo silencio, mientras ambos se enfrentaron con las miradas. Yuuri saboreó la incertidumbre de sus actos, aunque no pudo arrepentirse en ese momento. Aún no lo hacía. Finalmente, fue Lilia quien dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados. Siguió manteniendo la distancia como una clase de castigo, pero Yuuri apretó sus labios y esperó. Incluso estando muy consciente de que podría merecer una bofetada por su imprudencia e irrespeto.

—¿Esa es tu última palabra, Katsuki Yuuri? —El tono empleado por Lilia fue como una ráfaga helada. Yuuri a pesar de sentir el cambio como si acabara de quedar huérfano, se aferró a esa única posibilidad. Tragó grueso y asintió—. Bien…

Hasta allí había llegado esa conversación. Durante el resto del día, Yuuri se abocó a prepararse para la función, no sin sentir que estaba herido, agujereado. Por momentos, la sensación de que iba a fallarle a Lilia de todas las formas posibles comenzó a aplastarlo y alterar su respiración, pero Yuuri intentó sobreponerse. Ya estando en el teatro, trató de distraerse hablando con sus compañeros mientras sentía la pesada indiferencia de su mentora, ignorándolo como si fuera tan solo un hueco en la pared. Yuuri comenzó a percibir la inevitable caída cuando la oscuridad se adueñó de sus ojos. Aún acompañado, le fue imposible ignorar los tentáculos asquerosos que empezaban a rodearle la garganta. Entonces, llegó Víctor, y la oscuridad se dispersó al escapar despavorida ante su poderoso rayo de luz.

Ya no podía seguir pensando en lo que ocurrió, debía apresurarse porque Víctor le esperaba. Se arregló la manga de su camisa roja y veía los últimos detalles de su imagen, esperando que todo estuviera en orden. Se había despeinado por completo al mojar su cabello para quitar el resto de gel, producto del sudor, y se había retirado los lentes de contactos para volver a sus usuales lentes azules. Con la ansiedad volviendo a tomar terreno, ahora aderezada por los nervios del encuentro, Yuuri guardó todo en su morral y se vio una última vez. No quería demostrar demasiado su nerviosismo, aunque tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que fuera a ocurrir a partir de ese momento. Lo que sí era seguro, es que regresaría a su apartamento esa noche. No quería incomodar a Lilia con la hora de llegada.

—Yuuri. —Y hablando de ella, apareció. Yuuri se sobresaltó y volteó hacia la puerta, donde la mujer vestida elegantemente con un traje champagne le observaba con atención. Su cabello largo estaba adornado por unos tenues bucles, preciosos, que le otorgaba volumen. Incluso la hacía ver más joven.

Por muy enojado que pudiera estar Yuuri por la forma en que Lilia se estaba involucrando en algo donde él no pensaba admitir a terceros, no podría dejar de lado su inmenso agradecimiento hacia ella. Se inclinó suavemente, aún nervioso, y soltó el aire para controlar su inevitable inquietud.

—Estuviste hermoso esta noche. —Caminó la mujer, mientras Yuuri apretaba los labios—. Venía a felicitarte porque, a pesar de todo, lograste sobreponerte.

—No quería fallarle —afirmó, con la mirada aún en el suelo, sin sentirse con el derecho de verla. Lilia, en respuesta, le alzó el mentón para provocar que la mirada.

Yuuri pudo ver en esos ojos verdes una calma combinada con un ligero rastro de calidez. Se apresuró a tragar mientras intentaba mantenerle la vista sin perderse ni sentir que no debería estar allí frente a ella. Se encontraba avergonzado por su arrebato, más no halló en ese momento otro modo de enfrentarse a la creciente desconfianza de Lilia. Quisiera saber qué fue lo que hizo Víctor para que lo tuviera en ese concepto.

—He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste esta tarde —inició la mujer, férrea—; y solo puedo decirte que, si Víctor se considera un genio, más vale que no te deje ir.

Boquiabierto con aquellas palabras, Yuuri solo sintió como Lilia le acomodó el cuello de su camisa y luego peinó alguno de sus mechones negros sobre su frente. Un inevitable estallido de agradecimiento le embargó, y a pesar de sentir a sus ojos cocer por las lágrimas de felicidad que se habían agolpados en ellos, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarlo.

—G-gracias… —apretó la voz, conmovido. Lilia renegó.

—Nada de gracia. Lo único que te pido es que no olvides porqué estás aquí y que es lo que persigues. Si él es digno de estar contigo, te impulsará para lograrlo. Si no, recuerda lo que te dije antes: Si algo no te hace fuerte para seguir tu sueño, deséchalo. Aún si es el mismo Víctor Nikiforov.

Yuuri asintió, con todo tan atorado que le fue difícil realizar ese simple movimiento. Al verlo, Lilia solo dejó escapar el aire y llevó sus dedos hacia las cortas y frondosas pestañas de Yuuri, llevándose el rastro de una lágrima en sus yemas.

—Lamento… lamento haberle subido la voz esta tarde.

—También me disculpo por haberte molestado con mi impertinencia. Suelo olvidar cuáles son tus raíces.

—Yo sé que… que solo está preocupada por mí. La entiendo, y lo agradezco...

—Sin embargo… —Lilia se enderezó—, debo dejar de pensar que eres el chiquillo que me traje de Japón, arrancándoselo de los brazos de su madre. Ya eres un hombre, y estoy orgullosa de verlo.

Lilia no le dio un abrazo, pero Yuuri no necesitó sentirlo en ese momento para saber que lo que Lilia decía era completamente verdad. Agradecido, se limitó a inclinarse suavemente al despedirse de ella. Ya se sentía con más calma al no cargar el peso de la culpa ni la ansiedad haciendo nido en su pecho, por lo que se dirigió hasta la salida donde ya Víctor, imposiblemente apuesto, le esperaba para iniciar aquella cita. Todo malestar desapareció cuando fue recibido con una preciosa sonrisa de corazón.

Durante el trayecto, Yuuri le comentó lo sucedido con su maestra, aunque guardándose las opiniones negativas de ella. Aprovechó para observar con curiosidad las expresiones de Víctor mientras manejaba y los gestos que hacía mientras contaba lo que había pasado temprano. Después de hablarlo, notó con atención los detalles del auto que exudaba prestigio y distinción con solo mirarlo. Se veía costoso, y tenía mil cosas que Yuuri no sabría para qué se iría a usar. Sin embargo, eso solo fueron momentos de distracción que se permitió, ya que Víctor no había dicho mayor cosa al escuchar lo de Lilia y Yuuri no estaba seguro de si debería preguntar al respecto.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber hacia dónde te estoy llevando? —preguntó Víctor, y Yuuri se percató que le miraba de reojo—. Te estoy sintiendo distraído. ¿Algo te molesta?

—No… solo pensaba en lo que te conté. Lo siento.

—¿Lo de Lilia diciendo que ya eres un hombre? Me sorprende que no lo haya notado antes. —Yuuri hizo una mueca en sus labios al escucharlo, como si Víctor lo viera como cualquier banalidad—. En lo poco que te vengo conociendo, sé que no hubieras fallado a esa presentación.

—Fue un riesgo, pude haber acabado muy mal y no poder presentarme. Aunque tengo compañeros de respaldo, no es eso lo que deberíamos esperar.

—Está bien… eso significa que debemos tener más cuidado con los cocteles la próxima vez, ¿no? —Víctor concluyó. Yuuri no estaba muy convencido de que fuera así de sencillo.

Después del cambio de luz, Víctor cruzó la calle y siguió manejando con calma. Pareció evidente la resistencia de Yuuri para hablar, así que puso la música con un poco más de volumen para llenar ese silencio incómodo que había entre ellos. Eso llenó a Yuuri de culpa, sabía que era un mal síntoma y no le agradaba para nada aquello. Pero esa pregunta seguía como una espina clavada; necesitaba saber porque Lilia pensaba así de él. ¿Será que estaba dejándose llevar por la emoción para no ver lo evidente? No creía que con preguntarlo podría saberlo. No obstante, nada perdía con intentarlo.

Suspiró y se armó de valor en la siguiente parada de luz. Saboreó sus labios al sentirlos resecos, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Víctor… —el aludido le prestó atención, mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Has tenido problemas con Lilia en el pasado? —Lo vio sonreír con algo de incredulidad—. Es decir… me preguntaba sí…

—Imaginé que algo tendría que ver con eso. Lilia ha sido muy clara con sus advertencias. —Yuuri vio a Víctor bajar el volumen de la canción, hasta hacerla apenas perceptible. Pensó que por su respuesta no le contaría nada y era un tema delicado, pero Víctor se acomodó mejor mientras esperaba el cambio de luz, alternando mirada hacia el frente y hacia él—. Cuando inicié mi carrera como senior necesitaba una nueva coreografía. A Yakov le pareció buena idea pedírselo a Lilia. Estuve entrenando con ella durante un tiempo, aunque la coreografía no terminaba de convencerme. No la sentía de acuerdo con mí mismo. Entonces, a pesar de haberla practicado sin descanso, terminé descartándola al inicio de la temporada. Eso le ofendió.

Víctor giró el volante y el auto cambió de dirección. Yuuri notó que habían llegado a un edificio de apariencia común, con un letrero anunciando el nombre del restaurant. Supo reconocerlo al instante.

—Yakov me dijo que había sido una persona muy ingrata y que no había valorado su esfuerzo. Quizá sí, era muy joven como para preocuparme por lo que pudieran pensar, pero no sentía que fuera el mejor programa y desarrollé el mío. Gané con él. Luego dejé el ballet al considerarlo que no me daría más para mi patinaje, y eso fue como una ofensa más para ella cuando lo supo, a pesar de que jamás quiso volver a supervisarme. —Yuuri atendió a todo, aunque su mente ahora estaba en el nombre que rezaba Budaah Bar. Era costoso el lugar, demasiado como para pensar en asumir los gastos como había prometido la anterior ocasión—. Eso fue lo que pasó —continuó Víctor—, y ya llegamos al lugar. ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy costoso. —No se guardó su impresión—. No creo poder pagar algo aqu…

Yuuri no pudo terminar la oración, porque su piel se erizó al contacto de los nudillos de Víctor sobre su mejilla, y cuando soltó con la mirada al local para enfocarla en esos ojos, su corazón creció dentro de su pecho. Víctor le sonrió con calma, observándolo con una suavidad infinita; era como si fuera lo más precioso que tuviera allí y Yuuri podría llegar a creérselo de seguir así.

—No vas a pagar, yo me encargo. Tu eres el homenajeado esta noche, Yuuri. Además, quiero comprobar algo en especial.

—Pero te había prometido pagar la siguiente cita.

—Pagarás la cita que me invites —guiñó su ojo y Yuuri percibió el volteo de centenares de alas en su estómago—. ¿Vamos?

Víctor no esperó más y salió del auto, tras haber asegurado todo. Yuuri le siguió detrás y caminó para llegar a su lado. Víctor le sonrió de vuelta y llevó el brazo para apoyarse en sus tensos hombros. Con una señal, le hizo saber que caminarían hasta la entrada y Yuuri le siguió sin dudar, con el calor irradiando en ese punto de contacto.

Dentro, el local mostraba toda la suntuosidad que era imposible ver desde afuera para no dañar la fachada del edificio. Una decoración netamente oriental, estaba acompañada de tonos rojos y dorados, con lámparas que colgaban en los techos y muebles que asemejaban al palacio japonés, del cual Yuuri solo llegó a ver en libros. Si Víctor buscaba hacerlo sentir en un ambiente común y familiar, no era ese el modo acertado; era tan elegante que Yuuri estaba fuera de su zona de confort.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada y atendió a las instrucciones del mesonero que los llevó a una mesa apartada. Yuuri miró los alrededores, en especial a los muebles con almohadones decorados en tonos tierras, donde se sentaban algunos comensales para beber. Parecía ser una invitación para tomar unas copas que no pensaba aceptar.

—¿No habías venido aquí? —preguntó Víctor, seguramente se notaba lo distraído que estaba con el lugar. Yuuri negó y tomó asiento.

—No… no había venido. Pero sí lo había escuchado.

—Es mi restaurante japonés favorito de la ciudad. —Yuuri asintió, aun observando todo a su alrededor, lleno de tantísimos detalles—. ¿Sabes? Tengo curiosidad… y un poco de envidia.

—¿Envidia? —Aquello logró captar su entera atención, ya que dirigió la mirada hacia Víctor. Este al sentirla, le sonrió con suavidad.

—Sí, me pregunto si al ser tu entrenador o maestro, como me pediste ayer, me tendrías en tanta estima como tienes a Lilia. —Yuuri se sonrojó, avergonzado—. No hemos dejado de hablar de ella desde que salimos del teatro.

—L-lo siento… —Víctor rio, mientras él se encogía en el asiento. El mesonero pasó para dejarle la carta y volvió a desaparecer.

—No te disculpes, no es un reclamo. Es genuina curiosidad. —Víctor no tomó la carta de momento y Yuuri no se animó a hacer lo contrario. Solo le miró aun ligeramente cohibido con la situación—. Quiero saber cómo Lilia logró ganarse tanto afecto y protección de tu parte. Aún recuerdo la forma en que me enfrentaste en esa primera vez en el ballet.

—Es que fuiste grosero con ella ese día —le recordó y Víctor solo pareció disculparse con una sonrisa coqueta—. Y conmigo. Me dijiste niño.

—Pensé que tendrías dieciocho. —Yuuri arrugó el entrecejo—. Pero no me malinterpretes, me gusta que solo nos separe cuatro años.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi edad fuera dieciocho?

—Hubiera tenido un penoso dilema moral.

Víctor extendió su mano para alcanzar la de Yuuri con una diáfana caricia y en apariencia inocente, que se movía entre sus nudillos con el roce de las yemas suaves de Víctor sobre su piel, pero más que suficiente para poner a todo su cuerpo en alerta. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los azules de su acompañante, admirándolo en silencio sin saber qué más decir, mientras en su estómago se abría un estallido de luces de fuego.

—Yuuri, pidamos primero y mientras esperamos, me gustaría conocer esa historia.

—¿La historia?

—La tuya y la de Lilia. —Yuuri mordió su labio, intentando no distraerse con esa caricia en su dorso—. Solo quiero saber cómo fue.

—Bien… —asintió y retiró nerviosamente la mano para evitar ese contacto que ya sentía culebreando en sus extremidades. Víctor le sonrió de vuelta y buscó la carta.

—Quería que pidiéramos el menú treinta y siete. Pero dime si te provoca. —Yuuri lo buscó y sus orejas se calentaron al reconocer perfectamente la fotografía del katsudon en el menú—. Este restaurante, como te dije, es mi favorito japonés de la ciudad. Así que quería ver que tan bueno es su katsudon aquí.

—Te acordaste…

—Por supuesto… solo me acuerdo de lo que en verdad me importa. —Yuuri lo miró sobrecogido… ¿hasta cuándo Víctor seguiría sorprendiéndolo? Siempre encontraba la forma de mostrarse más perfecto de lo que ya era—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo pedimos? Espero que se acerque al katsudon que evocaste con ágape.

Yuuri, muy emocionado e intimidado, asintió con todas esas emociones abriéndose paso en su pecho, en forma de un huracán. Víctor hizo el pedido con fluidez y cuando se vieron a solas, le extendió la mano sobre la mesa para invitarle a tomarla. Era tan íntimo el momento, con la escasa iluminación y la música muy suave, que Yuuri no pudo evitar el dejarse llevar. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, estaba allí golpeando a cada pared como si fuera a romperla, cuando se atrevió a tomarle la mano y sintió esos dedos apretándolo con cariño.

Y entonces, lo hizo. Como si hubiera llevado a Víctor de la mano en ese espacio de su propia historia, lo llevó a seis años atrás cuando era un inexperto bailarín en Fukuoka, tomando papeles menores y ensayando duro mientras sentía que su sueño estaba muy lejos de cumplirse. Le habló de lo costoso que era para su familia costear sus estudios de ballet fuera del país, y que esperaban una beca, pero, hasta ese momento, tanto The Royal Ballet, como otras dos escuelas de Ballet en Europa y América, lo habían rechazado. Le contó que había empezado a frustrarse, se sentía pequeño, y cuando la esperanza parecía resquebrajarse, Lilia apareció, asegurándole que lo convertiría en el mejor bailarín del mundo.

Así se fue con ella, abandonando su familia por un sueño que pensó era muy grande y pronto se volvió posible. Fue y abrazó la patria de Rusia esperando que ella le permitiera avanzar hacia su mayor anhelo. Yuuri habló, se perdió en los pasillos de las memorias como el encargado de un museo que explica la historia como si hubiera estado metido en ella. Incluso la emoción se filtraba en el tono de voz empleado para contarla y al notar la atención firme de Víctor sobre él, no quiso detenerse. Esos ojos azules lo miraban como si quisiera absorberlo todo.

—Entonces, cuando ella notó que no podía danzar con ninguno de ellos, hizo detener los ensayos y me miró firmemente. Yo pensé que me iba a decir que no servía para esto, que era mejor que me regresara a Japón. Estaba tan asustado de fracasar, que empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire. Sabía que ese sería un problema desde un inicio, pero no sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Por eso recibía papeles terciarios o secundarios en las audiciones, por mi incapacidad de compartir espacio y tiempo con otros bailarines en la secuencia, sobre todo con las mujeres.

Se recordaba en ese momento, creyendo que las pocas semanas ya serían suficiente para demostrar que soñaba con una utopía. Se había dejado envolver por la ansiedad, esta era como un pulpo con tentáculos enormes que le envolvió las extremidades, deteniéndole, limitándole.

—Lilia solo hizo silencio y luego pidió que todos los bailarines, excepto yo, hiciera una fila. Les ordenó una sola cosa.

—¿Qué? —Víctor preguntó, luciendo genuinamente intrigado. A pesar de la caricia que Víctor dejaba en su palma en medio del relato, Yuuri estaba tan embebido en él que no la sentía invasiva.

—Que me abrazaran. —Víctor entreabrió sus labios y Yuuri evocó aquel recuerdo con una sonrisa—. Antes de eso, era incapaz de abrirme a nadie. No me gustaba que la gente buscara interponerse en mis sentimientos, ni mucho menos que me miraran como débil. Recibir un abrazo o tanto contacto… era inadmisible para mí. Pero esa mañana, mientras era abrazado por una y otra y otra persona, todas ellas, apretándome con seguridad; me quebré. Terminé llorando como nunca había llorado frente a nadie en toda mi vida. Lilia dijo que estaba tan tenso y tan asustado, que no podía sacar mi potencial. Que era comprensible ya que estaba en otro país, con jóvenes con más preparación que yo, mucho menores que yo.

—Ahora tengo ganas de abrazarte. —Yuuri rio con timidez al escucharlo y le miró contento.

—No hace falta, estoy bien…

—¿Qué es lo que más anhela, Yuuri? —el aludido lo miró intrigado—. Ese sueño, por el cual viniste.

Ese sueño que por mucho tiempo no pudo decir en voz alta y que solo Lilia y sus logros le dieron la seguridad de hacerlo. Yuuri se preguntó qué expresión pondría Víctor si revelara lo ambicioso que era su sueño en la danza. ¿Llegaría a comprenderlo? Apretó la mano que le tocaba, y Víctor respondió a ese toque con firmeza. Yuuri lo sintió como si lo animara a hablar.

—Quiero… quiero ganar el _Benois de la Danse_.

Yuuri esperó la reacción de Víctor, mirándolo con atención y con temor conjugado en su pecho. Los ojos azules se abrieron primero denotando su sorpresa; era natural porque ese premio era algo que muy pocos lograban alcanzar. Sin embargo, pronto se llenaron de un brillo agresivo y Yuuri sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza cuando aquella sonrisa se dibujó y la mano de Víctor le apretó con mayor aprehensión. Esas irises azules no había dejado de mirarlo. Por el contrario, parecían ahora querer beberlo por completo.

—Yuuri… para mí ya eres el ganador.

—Necesito demostrarlo al mundo.

—Muero por eso…

Las miradas habían dejado de hablar; en vez de eso, gritaban. Yuuri percibió el cambio del ritmo de sus latidos y lo fuerte que se estaba escuchando dentro de sí, como si lo tuviera encerrado en su cabeza. Veía la misma ansiedad en Víctor, esa sensación de querer quitar la mesa del medio, de querer acortar distancia, de anhelar, como dijo minutos atrás, un abrazo. Yuuri lo quería, quería ese abrazo, más le intimidaba buscarlo y por ello se quedó aferrado a su silla, con la respiración desfasada, temblando. Víctor mordió su propio labio de una forma sumamente sensual, y con un ligero apretón en sus dedos, le sonrió como si pudiera comprender todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Como si sintiera exactamente lo mismo, como si los centímetros sobraran.

Justo en ese momento, el mesero llegó con su pedido, y ambos tuvieron que separar sus manos para darle espacio a los platos.

Inevitablemente, los ojos de Yuuri se fueron entusiasmado hacia el tazón de cerdo en un plato elegantísimo, pero que conservaba ese aroma que recordaba. Se le hizo agua a la boca, no obstante, esperó que fuera servido todo antes de atacarlo, incluyendo la guarnición de verduras encurtidas y el vino blanco de acompañante. Yuuri pidió que solo le sirviera un poco de la bebida, y se sintió cohibido con la suntuosidad que había tomado la mesa. Víctor no dejaba de mirarlo, parecía atento a cada gesto, o eso pensó Yuuri al respecto. Tomó los palillos y miró con intención de ayudar a Víctor a usarlos, pero fue una maravillosa sorpresa verlo usarlos con tanta naturalidad, como si hubiera nacido en Japón.

—Sabes usarlos… —Víctor le sonrió y movió los palillos entre sus dedos, para demostrárselo. Yuuri rio ante eso.

—Sí, aprendí hace mucho tiempo. Como te dije, este restaurant es mi favorito de comida japonesa aquí. Suelo probar de todo cada vez que compito, me gusta mucho probar los nuevos sabores, colores y aromas de la comida. La gastronomía es fascinante y eso me ha impulsado a aprender y practicar un poco en temporada baja.

—Por eso sabes cocinar… Pero has competido en Japón, ¿no has probado el katsudon allá?

—Solo pruebo lo que me sea permitido para mi dieta. —Le aclaró y Yuuri volvió a mirar el plato ahora con un deje de culpabilidad—. Pero ey… esta vez la romperemos los dos. Será nuestro secreto.

Con aquel guiño de Víctor, Yuuri se sintió animado de hacerlo. Miró el plato con emoción infinita y preparó los palillos mientras se acomodaba para disfrutar de la cena. No estaba seguro de cómo se vería ante los ojos de Víctor; intentó contener su visible emoción para no quedar mal ante él. Y Víctor tampoco colaboraba mucho porque lo miraba con tal intensidad, que se le cerró el estómago.

Pero se animó, y ante el primer mordisco una explosión de sabores lo arrolló quitándole la noción de tiempo y espacio. Para Yuuri, todo desapareció, fue un segundo de puro blanco mientras el cerdo se deshacía en su paladar en combinación con el arroz, y el huevo. Era un katsudon tradicional, por supuesto que no se acercaba al de su mamá, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin comerlo que lo sintió como un bocado de gloria. Ni siquiera se percató del sugerente gemido de gusto que brotó al probarlo.

—Wow… debo asumir que realmente es muy bueno. —La voz de Víctor lo sacó del trance, y Yuuri abrió los ojos sonrojándose furiosamente. De la vergüenza, llevó su servilleta a los labios para tratar de cubrirse mientras acababa de tragar. Víctor rio al notarlo así—. No te avergüences, me gustó mucho tu expresión.

—Q-qué vergüenza...

—Nada de vergüenza, Yuuri. ¡Disfrútalo!

Víctor apartó su mirada para concentrarse en su plato, ahora con infinito interés. Yuuri fue quien le miró, intrigado, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta mientras veía a Víctor tomar la pieza de cerdo y esperaba su reacción. Cuando la vio desaparecer en su boca, casi contuvo la respiración, pero los ojos de Víctor se abrieron iluminados. Soltó un sonido de gusto, que le hizo sonreír encantado.

—¡Es delicioso! —exclamó Víctor, para fascinación de Yuuri—. ¿Esto comen los dioses?

—¿E-en serio? ¡El de mamá es mucho mejor! ¡Pero este está muy bueno!

—¡Podría vivir de esto toda mi vida!

Contagiado por el entusiasmo inaudito pero el sabor del plato, ambos comieron muy animados, dirigiéndose miradas contentas y riéndose mientras se limpiaban con la servilleta y acababan el plato. Granitos de arroz se quedaba pegado en la comisura de sus labios, y Víctor fue el primero que buscó retirarle las de Yuuri, con la yema de sus dedos, en roces que no llegaban a ser sugerente pero que encendían punto de calor en su piel. Yuuri hizo lo mismo cuando se sintió lo suficiente valiente, y los ojos encendido de Víctor fue su mejor premio al respecto. Disfrutando de ese momento, permitieron que el tiempo transcurrieran y rieron ante la perfecta compañía que significaba el uno con el otro, en algo tan trivial como comer.

Y Yuuri supo que había muchas cosas que podría no haber anhelado nunca, hasta ahora que al disfrutarlas comprendía el poderoso peso emocional encerrado en ellas. Comer tazones de cerdo con Víctor era una de ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si en Matryoshka reparten cloro, aquí repartan insulina. ¡La van a necesitar! En esta historia los dos se comportan de una forma tan dulce que no puedo dejar de escribirla. Lo que verán de drama, será así como en este capítulo, pequeños momentos emotivos, pero nada que vaya a hacer que todo el mundo sienta deseos de tirarse de un puente xDD porque bueno, en la vida hay drama, lo bonito es cuando el amor triunfa, yei xD
> 
> Gracias por todo el apoyo, este capítulo cierra el doble pack por los 4K de votos en Wattpad. Quizás cuando lleguemos a los 5k de votos o los 30K de vistas, haga otro doble pack como este. Me estoy emocionando mucho con sus salidas. ¿Les parece aburrido si detallo alguna de sus citas como estas? En esta particular, es importante porque es cuando Yuuri revela lo que busca en Rusia, y eso es un elemento muy esencial de él. También tendremos revelaciones de Víctor entre fluff, nervios, ganas de besos y amor en el aire xD ¿Dónde crees que lleve Yuuri a Víctor para su cita cuando le toque pagar?
> 
> Recuerden que pueden entrar al grupo de lectores de mis trabajos en Facebook llamado Grupo Matryoshka. Por favor, respondan la pregunta, así sé que no están perdidos xD


	24. La leyenda comprende

**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016**

El resto de la velada se consumió entre el plato del katsudon y las anécdotas culinarias de Víctor en el extranjero. Por ejemplo, le comentó de la extraña experiencia que tuvo en un restaurant de comida en Chicago, cuando probó el considerado chile más peligroso del globo terráqueo en una competencia que encabezó con Georgi y con Christofer. Los tres no pudieron superar semejante ejemplar; pero el entrenador de una joven americana, de ascendencia mexicana, lo comía como si se tratara de chocolate. Yuuri rio divertido mientras saboreaba el katsudon con gusto, sin dejar de mirarlo con radiante felicidad.

También le habló de aquella indigestión que tuvo a sus veinte años, tras haber comido un plato rarísimo en Corea. Esa vez que él no pudo participar en el World Champion no fue porque tuvo una lesión en el tobillo. ¡Víctor confesó que esa fue solo la versión oficial! La verdad, es que él tenía pase directo al baño y así duró por al menos tres días, preocupando a todo el equipo técnico. ¡Yakov se enojó tanto con él! Ambos compartieron una carcajada divertida ajenos al resto del mundo al imaginar y rememorar la escena.

Víctor lo relataba con tanta gracia y Yuuri reía en consecuencia, que no se percataron de que ya les habían retirado los platos y el champagne estuvo a medio beber. Le encantaba ese ambiente de familiaridad que se había formado tras su elección para la cita; Víctor no podía dejar de felicitarse y de disfrutar de la experiencia de tener a un Yuuri contento, con los labios brillantes por la grasa de la comida. Era el epítome del buen humor en ese momento y no podría cambiar nada.

Cuando decidió que era buena idea pedir la cuenta, con la intención de estar con Yuuri por allí caminando o tomándole la mano sin tener que fingir el protocolo que le exigía el restaurant, su plan se vio frustrado. Fue mayor sorpresa cuando el restaurant anunció darles un regalo por cuenta de la casa y les ofrecieron un postre; no pudo negarse al ver el rostro esperanzado y brillante de Yuuri tras notar aquella copa de melocotones endulzados con crema chantilly y yogurt. También pidió algo pequeño para acompañarlo y pese al cambio, verle el rostro rebosando de gusto por el dulce fue el mejor pago.

Al final de la cena, por pedido de Yuuri, salieron del restaurant para recorrer los alrededores. A Víctor le hubiera gustado llevarlo a un parque, tenían varias cercas que podrían ser perfectos para pasar una velada caminando. Sin embargo, era ya muy tarde, y la mayoría cerraban por sobre esa hora. Tendría que descartar eso para la siguiente oportunidad.

Cubriendo su hombro con un brazo, Víctor lo convidó a caminar cerca del canal del río Nevá, disfrutando de la vista de las luces de la ciudad. Ya había anochecido, aunque cada vez la noche caía más tarde; pronto las noches blancas de San Petersburgo se verían y sería, sin duda alguna, una de las cosas que quería disfrutar con él. Yuuri caminaba despacio, rozando su brazo contra su costado, mientras disfrutaban del viento frío de la primavera. Y Víctor se sentía feliz, relajado, completamente alejado de todo aquello que alguna vez significó sus máscaras.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó interesado.

El motivo de esa caminata no había sido solo alargar la cita (que bien Víctor también la aprovechó), sino que Yuuri bajara la comida. Se había sentido tan lleno que prefirió caminar algo. Tras haberlo hecho por un buen tramo, Yuuri se detuvo al lado de la baranda que conectaba al puente Bolsheokhtinsky y se recostó con la espalda sobre el frío metal. Soltó así un suspiro mientras miraba a un lado de la calle distraído, situación que Víctor aprovechó para quedarse frente a él admirando la simpleza del momento.

—Sí, un poco mejor. Creo que abusé con la comida. —El leve tinte rosa de sus mejillas era una de las cosas favoritas de Víctor. Le sonrió encantado y pasó sus nudillos sobre esa piel colorada hasta que el tono se intensificó un poco más. Yuuri volteó cohibido a mirarlo.

—Tienes un apetito increíble.

—Pero no puedo abusar, sino subiré de peso y tendré problema con el ballet.

—Bien, entonces estaré cuidando tu dieta a partir de ahora. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Era emocionante estar así, embebido en una atmósfera de pura felicidad. Yuuri respondió a sus palabras con ese adorable sonrojo y Víctor no supo si abrazarlo con fuerza o solo plasmar esa maravillosa imagen por el resto de su vida. Hizo lo segundo, solo se lo quedó observando mientras Yuuri boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, seguro intentando responder algo. Al final, vio cómo se rendía y prefería dibujarle una tímida sonrisa que provocó más bien ganas de robarle un beso.

Víctor no quería convertir ese momento en solo besos y abrazos que pudiera hacerle pensar a Yuuri que todo lo que quería de él fuera eso, aunque bien podría disfrutarlos, porque con su compañía y su voz también era perfecto. Se recostó a su lado en la baranda para observar la vista de los edificios aledaños al puente y Yuuri, en respuesta, se giró también para darle la espalda a la gente y estar frente a las edificaciones y el río. Se escuchaba no solo los autos que recorrían la carretera, sino también el viento que susurraba entre el concreto y el metal, así como el agua que recorría más abajo de ellos. Con sus hombros ligeramente rozándose, se quedaron en silencio solo disfrutando de esa mutua compañía, como si incluso esos instantes donde las palabras sobraran fueran mágicos por estar compartiendo el mismo aire.

El corazón le retumbaba jubiloso, casi se sentía como si hiciera maromas bajo su piel. La sonrisa se extendía sola acompañando a su mirada brillante y anhelante. La felicidad bailaba en su sangre, Víctor podía percibirla en ese cosquilleo que le provocaba la cercanía de Yuuri, las ansias de contacto y la seguridad de tenerlo allí. Mientras las luces se difuminaban en la superficie de las aguas y su alegría brotaba así, en silencio y sin tregua, Víctor pensó que no podía pedir más de la velada. Era inmejorable… con Yuuri ese momento era más que perfecto.

Así que giró a mirarlo, a delinear con sus ojos el perfil de aquel joven japonés que había llegado como un golpe de luz a su vida, llenándolo de colores impensables. Yuuri era el culpable de ese efecto precioso que se abría dentro de él y le envolvía de infinita inspiración. La nariz pequeña, sus cejas gruesas y perfiladas, los labios pequeños y rosados, incluso los lentes que usaba; todo era un impecable conjunto de cosas que Yuuri tenía y le gustaban, una belleza diferente a cualquier otra, natural, clásica… como el surgimiento de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Cuando Yuuri le devolvió la mirada, en su estómago se hizo un nudo. Su respiración volvió a sentir los estragos de esa sensación poderosa y se quedó prendado en las irises marrones y brillantes que le miraban con esmero. El bello borde de pestañas cortas y abundantes, la preciosa curva de sus párpados rasgados oculto tras los vidrios… ¿Cómo era posible mirar con tanto amor unos ojos y desear con tanta fuerza el toque de sus labios? Víctor no iba a disertar al respecto, no cuando el calor y el hormigueo lo empujaba a hacer algo con ello.

Se inclinó, sin pensarlo más, y con ojos cerrados bordeó aquellos labios con los suyos en un beso sentido, pequeño, pero poderoso. Parecía inexperto en cada paso que daba, como si fuera la primera vez que besaba, que cortejaba, que deseaba el placer de su compañero. Estaba lejos a los besos en busca de sexo que tuvo con Christofer, o a los besos de sus novias anteriores antes de decidir formar distancia. Era diferente…

Yuuri suspiró contra su boca y eso lo llenó de electricidad, mientras movían sus labios como si reconocieran al otro y se moldearan mutuamente. Víctor pasó su brazo por el hombro de Yuuri, para acercarlo al sentir esa ansiedad bulleando en esa boca a modo de un suspiro anheloso. Así, más cerca, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el borde de esa redonda mejilla, siguió moviéndose sobre los labios ajenos y sintiendo a Yuuri responder a sus movimientos conectados de esa manera, a pesar de la montura de los lentes que estorbaba, hasta que sus bocas pudieron separarse.

—Me gustas mucho, Víctor… —escuchó con esa voz enronquecida por el contacto compartido y su pecho se hinchó de júbilo. Víctor miraba esos ojos brillantes que lo observaban, y se sintió bañado de chocolate dulce en una noche lluviosa por esa certeza que era más poderosa ahora en palabras. Feliz, expectante, a pesar de haber escuchado esa frase millones de veces antes de él.

—A mí también me gustas… —su voz también había sido transformada por el momento y se rio sintiéndose repentinamente tímido. Yuuri también lo hizo, bajaron sus ojos para romper el contacto por un instante, y volvieron a mirarse cuando se creyeron más valientes—. Me gustaría volverte a ver mañana, Yuuri.

—Te debo mi cita…

—Me parece que podría cobrarla justo ahora, como acabo de recuperar mi beso robado de ayer.

—¿Eh? —La sorpresa enrojeció sus pómulos y Víctor rio encantado con la reacción tan honesta de Yuuri. Esos ojos atribulados lo observaban mientras apenas él se mordía el labio, con gracia—. T-te robé… —tartamudeó.

—¿Un beso? Sí. —Yuuri se puso rojo al instante, con la mirada nerviosa aún en él—. Fue algo pequeño, pero me encantó la desfachatez con que lo buscaste.

—¡Quiero morirme…! —Víctor rio a carcajadas, al escuchar su exclamación y cedió al impulso de abrazarlo para que Yuuri se cubriera en su cuerpo. Yuuri escondió su rostro tanto con sus manos como con su abrigo—. Seguro lo hice frente a todos.

—Algo así. —Lo vio hundirse más contra sus brazos y se mordió el labio, con tanta ansiedad.

Le gustaba la manera en que su cuerpo respondía a esa cercanía. Le fascinaba la profunda atracción que estaba sintiendo por Yuuri. Cómo anhelaba el contacto, cómo disfrutaba del modo en que el cuerpo de Yuuri encontraba espacio en el suyo, cómo encajaba perfectamente. Cómo, sin importar sus diferentes contexturas, estaturas y disciplinas, parecían hecho él uno para el otro. Víctor sabía que sonaba demasiado perfecto, que incluso podría estar exagerando, pero no le importaba seguir autoconvenciéndose de que eso era real.

—No te avergüences, me gustan tus besos —le aseguró, dejándole una caricia mansa sobre su espalda cubierta, aun si sus dedos ya quisieran tocar piel desnuda. Yuuri respiró con dificultad—. Se sienten como si fuera la primera vez que los das.

—No es mi primera vez. —Yuuri apartó su cabeza y ofuscado, se acomodó los lentes de nuevo. Víctor se mordió los labios con gusto—. He besado otras veces.

—¡Wow! —¿cómo se podía contener tanta emoción?

—Suenas a que has besado antes a toda Rusia. —Yuuri continuó con su ligero reclamó infantil que para Víctor lo tenía bullando de gozo—. ¿Tan mal bes...?

Le robó la vocal de los labios, igual que el aire y las ganas de discutir. Yuuri retuvo la respiración cuando el contacto acabó, siendo tan pequeño como el sonido que había dejado de pronunciar. Víctor lo tenía agarrado por su espalda, abrazado, mientras Yuuri le sostenía la tela de su abrigo. De nuevo, ese bello tono borgoña le dio la bienvenida al abrir los ojos.

—Te digo, me gustan tus besos. Me gusta más la cara que pones después de ellos. —Y ese tono rosa en sus mejillas, el modo en que sus ojos se quedaban brillantes, chispeados de luz, la forma en que sus labios permanecían entreabiertos y receptivos: Víctor podía darle un sin fin de detalles de cada cosa que le gustaba después de esos cortos y sentidos besos—. Y, sobre lo otro, realmente no, no he besado ni la décima parte de Rusia. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? —Yuuri asintió, en silencio, con su atención entera en él—. El casanova es solo un papel. Yo no…

—Eso ya lo sabía. —Víctor se detuvo, como si Yuuri acabara de darle un golpe al corazón—. Tú no eres casanova. Eso ya lo sabía.

Entonces, ¿qué era él? No quiso preguntarlo porque la euforia de ese instante íntimo le llenaba y quería seguir sintiendo más de ese abrazo que acabó procurando con Yuuri. Recibir sus manos pequeñas apretándole la espalda fue gratificante y lo contentó enormemente. Provocó que el frío de la noche se convirtiera en una brisa templada. Encantado con esa presencia, dejó caer un par de besos por el cabello negro y le apretó un poco más, lleno de entusiasmo. Si no era el casanova, le gustaría saber qué es lo que Yuuri sacaría de él.

Después de ese momento íntimo, se separaron y decidieron volver. Yuuri le comentó que estaba agotado y era comprensible después de la función que había tenido horas atrás. También acordaron que le gustaría que su cita fuera el lunes, porque al lugar donde quería llevarlo era mejor ir temprano, y sí, quería que Makkachin y Vicchan fueran parte de esa salida. Víctor no dejó de pensar en las posibilidades, en todos los lugares que Yuuri podría usar para llevarlo considerando la hora. Pensó que podría tratarse de un parque o jardín botánico, había muchos excelentes en la ciudad; sin embargo, por mucho que intentó sacarle información a Yuuri al respecto, este se negó a darle tan siquiera una pequeña idea de donde podría ser. Tuvo que conformarse con la espera.

Para el domingo, por ser un día libre, Víctor se dedicó a descansar. Se quedó en el apartamento acomodando varias cosas con más energía de la que era capaz de usar. Las rosas rojas que Yuuri le había regalado, descansaban sobre el centro de su mesa principal. Makkachin, contenta, disfrutó del baño que su amo le dio en la tina mientras se dejaba hacer y se retorcía feliz entre la espuma. Yuuri estaba ocupado; según le había hecho saber en la noche anterior, Lilia lo había comprometido junto al resto del elenco estelar a un almuerzo con uno de los patrocinadores. Sin embargo, Víctor decidió enviarle a Yuuri fotografías de Makkachin mojada y sacudiéndose el champoo, con el mensaje: "Acicalándose para la cita" y obtuvo de respuesta un: "se va a ensuciar". Eso solo incrementó su curiosidad.

Decidió invertir el tiempo en otras cuestiones importantes para su carrera, algo como, por ejemplo, las campañas de moda que le habían convidado a realizar. Había ya varias ofertas de distintas marcas con la intención de tenerlo en las nuevas colecciones de verano. Víctor tenía que escoger, decidir cuáles tomar y de qué modo rechazar las que no les interesaba, conforme a la imagen que quería dejar en el público. Considerando que su tema era pasión en esa temporada, todo lo que hiciera antes de ella debería ir enmarcado en esa significativa palabra.

Mientras se ocupaba revisando las propuestas, una llamada entró a su móvil. Víctor sacó el aparato debajo de la panza peluda de Makkachin, quien estaba echada sobre su estómago, y miró la pantalla pensando que podría ser Yuuri. Se trataba de Chris.

—¿¡Quién iba a decirlo!? —sonó la voz de su amigo y podía escuchar de fondo el sonido del oleaje con lo que supuso estaba en una playa—. Pensaba invitarte a pasar unas vacaciones de ensueño en las islas Canarias, pero me parece que ya estás más que ocupado. —Víctor rio, divirtiéndose con la apreciación mientras dejaba la carpeta con las propuestas a un lado del sofá.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —se sonrió divertido—. Por cierto, hola.

—Hola pequeño mal amigo casanova que no es capaz de decirme las buenas nuevas. —Christofer volvió a reír, divertido—. Lo digo por los rumores en las redes. Entonces, ¿te quedaron ganas de un asiático tras esa fiesta y te buscaste uno cercano?

—¿De qué hablas? —soltó entre una carcajada, relajándose casi al instante y contagiado por el buen ánimo de Chris, quien tenía esa facilidad con su personalidad extrovertida y su desfachatez.

—Hablo de las fotos que ruedan por las redes como si fuera pan caliente —respondió con su acento francés. Víctor arrugó el entrecejo ya intrigado—. ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta? Hay fotos que te tomaron en estos dos días con un chico asiático.

—¿Con Yuuri?

—¡Oh! ¡Tiene nombre! —Víctor se levantó del sofá, moviendo a Makkachin de su lado. Eso ya comenzaba a preocuparle y quería saber qué era lo que salió en las redes—. Entonces, ¿no me vas a contar de tu nueva conquista?

—No es una nueva conquista. —Encendió la máquina y dejó que leyera su huella dactilar para que lo reconocieran—. Sabes que no soy de ese estilo.

—Lo sé amigo, solo bromeaba. Pero entonces, ¿no me vas a decir?

Sí, quería decirle, pero primero quería comprobar qué fotos se habían filtrado de él. Encontró unas que fueron tomadas el viernes, aunque solo de él, en las afueras del teatro Alexandrisky con Yuri Plisetsky. Luego, le tomaron otras entrando a aquel local donde se dio la fiesta, con Yuuri. La nota rezaba: "¿Quién es la nueva conquista de Nikiforov?". Su rostro se llenó de seriedad, pero al seguir buscando encontró que en la noche anterior también lo habían fotografiado, esta vez saliendo del teatro con Yuuri, y luego, frente al Buddah bar. Por último, había fotografías del beso que se tomaron cerca del puente con miles de likes que ya habían sido compartidas.

—Es Yuuri —le respondió a Chris, quien seguía esperando en la llamada—. Yuuri Katsuki. Es alumno de Lilia Baranovskaya, la ex de Yakov.

—Y una bailarina muy famosa. Recuerdo que te ayudó en un par de programas.

—Así es. Lo conocí porque ella ahora está ayudando a Yakov con Yuri Plisetsky en su debut senior, y Yuuri Katsuki fue el bailarín escogido por ella para ser el modelo de sus programas.

—Veo que no te ha gustado mucho saber que ya está en las redes. —Lo decía por el tono parco de su voz.

—Es muy pronto, Chris. —Soltó el aire, atribulado—. Apenas llevamos dos citas y no quiero que algo como esto lo arruine todo.

Un nuevo artículo había sido publicado en uno de los foros multitudinarios de la farándula rusa. En él, hablaban del nuevo amor de Víctor Nikiforov (como si hubiera tenido muchos) y describían a Yuuri Katsuki como una "flor tardía" en el ballet. No había nada desagradable en la publicación, enfatizaba su papel en las últimas dos programaciones del Ballet de Bolshoi y como había mejorado a través de los años, que era alumno de Lilia Baranovskaya, y ella había sabido hablar maravillas de él. Las fotos que habían cargado de él eran las que estaban en la página de Bolshoi, sin embargo, hubo un par que eran de los ensayos. Yuuri se veía precioso, sin duda alguna, y no tardó en descargar esas fotografías para incluirla en su galería personal.

Christofer ahora se encontraba intrigado y se lo hizo saber a través de preguntas para conocer más sobre lo que estaba pasando con ese chico. Víctor fue bastante celoso al respecto, después de lo visto no quería información de más fuera de ellos, y aunque confiaba en Christofer, no se sentía en ánimos para dar detalles. Pragmático, solo le compartió lo importante: estaba interesado en él y no quería a la prensa cerca. Chris se vio satisfecho con esa información.

—He estado trabajando en mi versión de _eros_ , estoy seguro de que esta vez te ganaré —dijo para cambiar el tema de conversación. Víctor torció la boca, aún pensativo—. En el tema que has escogido, querido, yo tengo mayor experiencia.

—Muero por ver eso… pero mi _eros_ es totalmente diferente —le aseguró y Chris rio tras la línea, aceptando así el reto. La conversación acabó allí.

Cuando Yuuri terminó ese almuerzo, estuvieron compartiendo mensajes donde le preguntó si estaba en la pista y aprovechó para comentarle sobre algunos de los temas hablados en la comida con el promotor. Víctor prefirió no decirle nada sobre lo encontrado en las redes; consideró que, si iba a hacerlo, era mejor hablarlo cara a cara para poder evaluar la reacción de Yuuri. En cambio, le hizo saber lo mucho que le extrañaba y que ya quería que fuera la noche para verlo de nuevo. Aquella perspectiva le mejoró el humor.

Tras la función de la noche, de nuevo se encontraron en los pasillos y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. La interpretación de Romeo fue preciosa y Víctor no dudó en alabarla, a pesar de ya ser la tercera ocasión en que la veía, provocando en Yuuri una preciosa expresión entre tímida y contenta. Ya para el ballet no era secreto lo que estaba ocurriendo; pese a no haber un nombre a su relación, todos ya lo imaginaban. Solo bastaba mirarlos para saber que entre ellos estaba surgiendo algo más que una bonita amistad. Víctor se ofreció a llevarlo tanto a él como a Lilia hasta su casa, ya que no habría cita esa noche y se despidió, haciéndole saber lo entusiasmado que estaba con su cita pautada.

Y por fin, amaneció lunes. Tal como habían acordado, Víctor fue a buscar a Yuuri a las diez de la mañana en la casa de Lilia, con Makkachin entusiasmada en el auto posando sus patas en el vidrio del asiento trasero. Yuuri entró con Vicchan y una cesta que malabareaba gracias al entusiasmo de su mascota. Víctor lo ayudó a guardarla en el maletero para mayor comodidad y al regresar al asiento del piloto soltó una carcajada al ver a ambos perros jugueteando en el asiento trasero mientras Yuuri intentaba atrapar al suyo para tenerlo con calma. Tuvo que recuperar la atención de Yuuri con un beso sonoro en la mejilla, provocándole un furioso sonrojo que le llegó a las orejas.

—Déjalos. —Le pidió, mientras encendía el motor. Eso puso en alerta a Makkachin y cohibió a Vicchan, quien se replegó en el piso del auto—. ¿A dónde iremos?

—Al parque por los 300 aniversario de San Petersburgo —dijo intimidado, apretándose contra el asiento.

—¡Oh, wow! De todos los parques que pensé podrías llevarme no se me ocurrió ese.

Arrancó sin demora, entusiasmado por el inicio de su cita. El parque fue construido en las afueras del casco histórico de San Petersburgo y era relativamente nuevo, creado por el aniversario de la ciudad. Tenía una preciosa vista hacia el golfo de Finlandia y en primavera, era habitual sentir en el aire el aroma de los manzanos. Era un parque bastante grande, pero quizás no tan conocido como los restantes que tenían mucho más de la historia rusa, así que Víctor consideró que fue una buena elección. Le gustaría saber el motivo que llevó a Yuuri escogerlo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, ambas mascotas se removieron jubilosas; incluso Vicchan perdió el miedo que lo había acalambrado en el auto, para correr emocionado olfateando el aire. Ambos adultos sostuvieron las correas para mantener a sus perros bajo control, mientras caminaban por la extensión del enorme parque y pasaban alrededor de las fuentes. Había muchas zonas que ver, muchos lugares donde podrían descansar bajo la sombra de los pinos o de los otros árboles que estaban en su mayor esplendor en bellísimos tonos verdes. Pero Yuuri le pidió continuar y en medio de la conversación amena que habían iniciado, Víctor no notó el momento en que atravesaron todo el parque hasta escuchar el suave oleaje.

Víctor miró la extensión de la playa con sorpresa, golpeado por el aroma marino. La arena amarilla se extendía y sus perros ya estaban ansiosos por jugar en ella y corretear persiguiendo el oleaje que acariciaba la costa, por lo cual empezaron a corretear entre sus pies para que les dieran libertad. Al ver que Yuuri le dejaba vía libre a Vicchan para correr, hizo lo mismo con Makkachin, a quien despidió después de un par de caricias sobre sus orejas. Ambos animales comenzaron a correr felices en la extensión de la arena, mientras el oleaje resonaba y el viento les golpeaba. La estampa era sumamente relajante.

—¿Aquí? —Yuuri asintió, mientras sacaba de su morral una manta. Un tanto avergonzado, la extendió sobre la arena para luego sentarse en una de las esquinas. Víctor pudo ver los ojos marrones de Yuuri buscarlo para invitarlo a sentarse también.

Los ladridos de los perros se camuflaban entre el sonido del viento y de la playa. El cielo estaba ligeramente nublado; no obstante, la temperatura era fresca y no molestaba. Víctor agradeció haber preguntado en la noche anterior si ir de forma deportiva, porque así se había preparado para estar allí. Sin hacerlo esperar más, se acomodó con ligereza sobre la manta y cruzó sus pies, atento a los movimientos de Yuuri. Le gustaba el modo que el viento movía sus mechones oscuros.

—Suelo venir aquí cuando me siento triste. —Inició Yuuri, mientras sacaba unos envases refractarios de su canasta. Víctor lo miró curioso, atendiendo al modo que Yuuri tomaba uno de los envases hondos para servir con palillos chinos algo que parecía fideos—. Creo que es el lugar que más me recuerda a casa.

—¿Vives cerca de la costa de Japón?

—En un pueblo portuario llamado Hasetsu —le explicó, sirviendo las raciones en los platos hondos—. Es un pueblo bastante antiguo, aún se mantienen algunos edificios históricos, y solo se llega a él en tren. Tenemos un castillo cerca de la costa, y en primavera, el mar se ve así. Claro, con menos frío. —Le extendió el platón, con un rubor encantador llenándole las mejillas y un brillo dubitativo en los ojos. Víctor lo recibió sin demora, junto a los palillos—. Es ramen, lo pedí de un restaurant casero de aquí. Es… digamos que es el mejor que he encontrado en la ciudad.

—Wow… ¿Y eso es lo que comerás tú? —Su platón era significativamente más pequeño. Yuuri, sonrojado, asintió mientras aceptaba sin dudar su pequeña porción.

—Comí demasiado ayer. No puedo subir de peso.

Víctor no quiso decir nada más al respecto, prefirió respetar esa decisión al entenderla, aunque iba a extrañar ese rostro de gusto que Yuurin ponía cuando se encontraba lleno. Le gustaba ver todas esas facetas de Yuuri, ver cómo le gustaba comer y cómo lo limitaba por el bien de su sueño, increíblemente grande. La voluntad que lo empujaba a hacerlo, la pasión que lo inspiraba y había llegado a contagiarlo a él. Su disciplina que, a pesar de equivocarse, lo llevaba a retomar el camino y corregir sobre sus pasos. Todo eso era otro conjunto de cosas maravillosas que descubría en él.

Ante la calma, los ladridos de los perros correteando y la visión de ellos volteando para asegurarse que ellos seguían así, pasaron los minutos sin demora, sin que se sintiera la pesadez del silencio. Víctor se dedicó a saborear el ramen y degustarlo al sentir el condimento esparcido en sus papilas gustativas. Le sonrió a Yuuri en respuesta a su interrogante silenciosa y Yuuri le devolvió el gesto, visiblemente contento con su elección. Así, se acabaron los tazones y se quedaron viendo el horizonte, apegándose un poco más. La cercanía se sintió impensablemente bien, compartiendo allí la sola seguridad de que estaban juntos.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que engordaste tanto? —preguntó interesado y pasó, en medio del ambiente relajado, su brazo sobre el hombro de Yuuri para hacerlo sentir un poco más cerca. Yuuri solo acomodó su cabeza sobre él y ajustó sus lentes.

—Hace unos meses —comenzó a relatar—. El año pasado, en septiembre, logré hacer mi primer debut como principal, con Irina. Ese papel me hizo enamorarme de ella y ya con mi papel estelar, sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca de mis sueños: alcanzar el premio y a la chica que me gustaba. Entonces Irina me rechazó en diciembre y fue como caer en espiral. Comencé a comer sin medirme y engordé… Lilia me castigó por eso. —Hundió sus hombros, con evidente arrepentimiento, pero Víctor solo masajeó suavemente por sobre el abrigo para darle ánimo—. Es vergonzoso… no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

—Pero si puedes enorgullecerte de haber salido de ese bache y volver a debutar ahora como un sensual Romeo. —Yuuri levantó la mirada con una tenue sonrisa—. Ahora entiendo porque no estabas en ninguna de las funciones hasta ahora, a pesar de lo extraordinariamente bien que lo hiciste en la pasada.

—¿Eh? ¿Me viste? —Yuuri lo interpeló y enrojeció velozmente.

—No en vivo, por desgracia. Pero compré el BlueRay para verte. —Acarició el pómulo rosados, con cariño infinito—. Y vi que lo hiciste muy bien. Puedo decir que ahora soy tu fan número uno.

Yuuri enrojeció más, como si eso fuera posible. Víctor lo miró con atención por ese minuto, esperando alguna reacción de él que no llegó. Más bien bajó la mirada.

Lo dejó ser, sin forzarlo, simplemente permitiendo que las cosas siguieran surgiendo de esa forma fluida, como agua que estaba destinada a encontrarse en el camino. Así lo sentía, como pequeños riachuelos que conforme bajaban la empinada montaña, se iban encontrando con otros para juntarse; de ese mismo modo sus emociones y sentimiento por Yuuri se sentía crecer, al anidarse nuevos conocimientos de su persona, al compartir nuevos eventos con él… ¿Qué tan grande podría llegar a convertirse ese río? ¿Algo tan enorme como el río Nevá que dejaron atrás? ¿Un mar?

Volvió a haber silencio, y lejos de incomodarse, Víctor lo apreció aún más. Yuuri había girado la mirada hacia el horizonte tintado de colores claros, mientras sus perros jugaban con el oleaje. Por un momento, Vicchan y Makkachin regresaron medio mojados y pasaron encima de ellos, tratando de convidarlos a un juego particular que solo aquellos comprendían. Entre risas, se levantaron, Yuuri recogió la manta y Víctor la cesta, para empezar a caminar mientras sus mascotas correteaban a su alrededor. Se quitaron las tenis y se arriesgaron a caminar descalzos, aunque al primer toque de las aguas heladas de la playa, Yuuri se echó atrás con un escalofrío y provocó sus risas. Pasaron así las horas, entre juegos, caminatas, momentos en que Víctor iba tras Yuuri y este se dejaba abrazar, como si fuera lo más natural que pudiera ocurrir entre ellos. Como si no pudiese ser de otra manera.

Así, al caer el atardecer, volvieron a sentarse ya cansados en la arena, sin importarles ensuciarse más. Makkachin y Vicchan corrían por allí, persiguiendo las gaviotas que intentaban posarse en la costa. Ambos se acostaron en la arena, uno al lado del otro, viendo las nubes pasar y escuchando solo el vaivén de las aguas. En silencio, sin mayor contacto que el del latido sincronizado.

—Creo que no la había pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo —comentó Yuuri, con una sonrisa en su rostro y completamente relajado. Víctor se sentía muy a gusto así.

—Tampoco yo… y mira, ya pude ver tus pies. —Ambos miraron como pudieron hacia abajo, donde sus pies descalzos y con arena estaban así, desnudos y expuestos ante el viento marino—. No son muy diferentes a los míos. —Yuuri rio al escucharlo y se sobresaltó cuando Víctor juntó su pie izquierdo con su derecho, para comparar—. ¿Ves? Son los pies de dos soñadores.

Lo dijo con total seguridad, porque justamente eso creía; en consecuencia, Yuuri lo miró con sus ojos desbordados de brillo. Víctor podía imaginar esos pálpitos apretándole el pecho, al ritmo en que su sonrojo iba en aumento. Le fascinaba la facilidad con la que Yuuri se sonrojaba porque era sumamente honesto con sus expresiones y pensó que, algún día, le gustaría decirle a Yuuri en qué momento también soñó con ser el mejor del mundo. Compartir esa parte de él.

—¿Sabes? —Víctor se puso de costado, para mirar mejor la preciosa expresión de Yuuri y acomodar una vez más sus lentes. Aprovechó para acariciar los mechones que caían sobre su oreja—. Cuando te vi por primera vez me pregunté: ¿qué podría llegar a ser para ti? Lo primero que pensé fue en una figura paterna.

—¿Paterna? —El sonrojo cedió, dando paso a la incertidumbre.

—Recuerda que pensé que tenías dieciocho años. —Yuuri se relajó, ante el contacto de sus dedos sobre el cabello—. También pensé si un hermano, si un amigo… —El bailarín se limitó a musitar una nada con la garganta—. O un novio… ¡De hecho esa…!

—¡Espera, no! —Yuuri le interrumpió, de nuevo enrojecido hasta las orejas mientras se sentaba en la arena, cortando el contacto. Víctor pudo percibir el momento mismo en que la negativa le abría el pecho—. Es decir… —lo vio pasarse la mano en el rostro. Se giró e intentó prestar atención a sus palabras a pesar de la agria sensación que se esparcía en su tórax—. No quiero que pienses en un papel a interpretar. ¡Solo quiero que seas Víctor! ¡Para mí está bien así! ¡Quiero que sigas siendo solo Víctor!

Las gaviotas echaron vuelo, en una bandada que sus perros persiguieron y las despidieron con ladridos. El viento se meció y arrastró hojas, espuma, sus cabellos… abrazó ambos cuerpos y atrajo entre la sal el perfume lejano de las manzanas. Las olas espumosas volvieron a besar la tierra y a llevarse entre caricias a la arena de la costa. Víctor volvió a sentir otro golpe intenso en su corazón, al ver otro riachuelo que se unía a aquella acumulación de agua pura emergiendo de las puntas congeladas donde se había obligado a vivir.

Ante la pregunta de qué sacaría Yuuri de él, allí tenía la respuesta.

Y sonaba intimidante...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y otro capítulo más xDDD De nuevo otro paralelismo y como los sentimientos de este par de enamorado se van incrementando conforme más salen y se conocen. Aquí tenemos la cita planeada por Yuuri. Como se ve, fue mucho más sencilla, haciendo a Víctor participe de las cosas que más le gusta o son importantes para él. ¿Alguien ha notado quien es el que más ha hablado de sí mismo? Lo dejaré allí XD
> 
> De verdad que me emociona mucho, tengo escenas pensada bastante interesantes y pronto por mucho que los niños quieran ir a su ritmo, son hombres adultos con necesidades. Esos besos que han empezado bastante tímidos y nerviosos por lo que sienten, se irán convirtiendo en algo más fuerte. Y como ya hay atracción sexual, ¿cuánto creen que les tome pasar a la tercera base? (pobres, apenas llegaron a la primera).
> 
> Espero que les guste este capítulo, el final de la cena me gustó, junto al beso. También la nueva salida en la playa, estuve buscando por Google Maps el lugar, recorriéndolo, y es precioso. Algún día me gustaría ir allí.
> 
> Y bueno, ya las redes tienen información. ¿Qué creen que ocurra cuando Yuuri se entere que es parte de la primicia?


	25. El bailarín intimidado

**San Petersburgo, Mayo 2016**

Ya había conocido al Víctor el ganador. Era al que veía cada vez que sintonizaba el canal para disfrutar de sus programas. Era aquel que hacía maravillas en el hielo, sorprendía al público, los recibía con una sonrisa gloriosa entre las luces mientras la gente se levantaba a venerarlo. Él había estado en medio de esa multitud, aplaudiéndolo con ahínco, con el corazón desbordado de felicidad. Él ya conocía ese rostro.

También, había conocido al Víctor la leyenda. Aquel que no solo aparecía en las entrevistas y con un guiño convencía al mundo de estar a sus pies, sino también aquel que sabía el peso de su influencia y la usaba a su favor. Lo conoció cuando se acercó a ellos en el estudio de ballet y desoyó a Lilia. Allí se creyó con el poder de imponerse sólo porque era Víctor Nikiforov. Allí donde tuvo el valor de negarse, con el corazón latiéndole a punto de abrirle un agujero. Era impensable que después de conocer a ese Víctor, tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a muchos más.

Pero vio al Víctor que ama el hielo, al patinador, sin las estrellas, sin honoríficos, sin las medallas. Al Víctor que necesitando quedarse allí, insistió hasta que logró convencerlo de ayudarlo. Al Víctor falto de inspiración, al artista bloqueado, al genio con necesidad de reinventarse al que se animó a ayudar.

Y conociendo esas nuevas facetas, descubrió que detrás de las máscaras siempre hubo una sola persona. Víctor, Víctor el adulador y el orgulloso, Víctor el caprichoso e infantil, Víctor el de la mirada de llama azul, de las manos de fuego líquido. Víctor el casanova que no era casanova. Víctor el actor que se quedó sin papeles… Víctor, el Víctor que amaba a Makkachin, que se divertía con Yuri, que se fascinaba al mirarlo, quien no quiso dejarlo caer. Víctor… ¿cuántos más Víctor podría conocer si seguía quitándole las caretas? Yuuri quería saberlo, con el corazón en un puño apretado, allí entre sus pulmones llenos de espuma. Quería saber a cuántos Víctor podría sacar, ahora que estaba frente al Víctor enamorado y veía increíble, incluso hasta incrédulo, que pudiera ser por él.

Al llegar al frente de la casa de Lilia, su corazón rebosaba de momentos inolvidables en ese día. El calor de la mano de Víctor sobre la suya, el agradable cosquilleo en su estómago al ser abrazado en medio de las corridas entre la arena, la sensación de confort y bienestar que era alterada por la forma en que el aire se volvía cálido cuando se quedaba viendo sus ojos. Víctor en su máxima expresión, sin papeles que seguir, sin expectativas que cumplir, era la más maravillosa experiencia que él pudiera vivir.

—Ya llegamos. —Anunció el patinador, al aparcar el auto frente a la casa. Sus perros ya estaban cansados, hechos una bola de pelos en el asiento trasero, acurrucados el uno contra el otro. Yuuri los miró con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, imaginando, de alguna forma bastante tonta a su parecer, que eso podrían ser ellos dos en el mueble en una tarde lluviosa de julio...

Quizás se adelantaba demasiado.

—¿Yuuri…?

—¿Eh? —dijo sonrojado, mientras Víctor esperaba con la mirada puesta en él—. Oh, sí… lo sé, ya llegamos.

Víctor abrió el seguro de su cinturón de seguridad y se lo quedó viendo, con el brazo extendido hacia él por sobre los asientos, y su mirada en evidente expectativa. Yuuri lo sintió después de desatar su cinturón; notó la mirada de Víctor apreciativa, y el modo en que el tiempo se empezó a cuajar, como si empezara a alentarse. Como si lq arena de un reloj se mojara e impidiera que corrieran los pequeños granos. Su corazón comenzó a doler al latir tan rápido. Con los labios repentinamente resecos, Yuuri dirigió la mirada en los ajenos y comenzó a sentir los dedos de Víctor peinando algunos mechones de su cabello sobre la oreja.

Ciertamente ese día no se habían besado, y percibía en el ambiente un bésame explícito que era incapaz de ignorar. No podría saber la razón por la cual Víctor no lo buscó en las tantas oportunidades que habían tenido afuera y que Yuuri sinceramente las esperó, pero ese momento también se sentía idóneo para ello. Dejó de preocuparse por el golpeteo agónico en su pecho, Yuuri inclinó su rostro hacia la mano que le acariciaba. En instantes así, sentía que no sería capaz de acostumbrarse. Era demasiado, muy bello, impensablemente potente aquello que se movía dentro de él cuando Víctor lo miraba así. ¿Podría en algún momento llegar a sentirse calmado bajo esa mirada llena de fuego de Víctor? No creía poder…

—Me gustó mucho la salida de hoy. —Inició Víctor, con la mirada atenta observándole.

—Me alegra mucho saberlo… —Yuuri relamió sus labios y enfocó los ojos en los de Víctor que se mordieron con ligeros rastros de ansiedad.

Sería necio si seguía conteniéndose de lo que él tanto quería hacer. A sabiendas de ello, Yuuri se impulsó y encontró en el caminó los labios de Víctor abriéndose para procurar el contacto. El beso, distinto a los anteriores, traía ganas acumuladas. Yuuri lo sintió eléctrico, a punto de quemarle las neuronas. Quizás era por el deseo que había estado reteniendo, pero probar los labios de Víctor era la gloria. Yuuri se abocó a disfrutar de ese momento, mientras Víctor lo apretaba con el brazo y su mano acariciaba la mejilla cuadrada del patinador. El beso se extendió y vestía cada labio con su saliva, los absorbía, soltaba y volvía atraer en una danza que casi no le dejaba respirar.

Víctor fue quien se separó, suspirando contra su boca que tiritó ante la distancia. Yuuri entonces soltó una exhalación ahogada y tuvo que tomar mucho aire.

—Cariño, no olvides respirar. —Maldita sea… ¿por qué se sentía como un primerizo en esa ocasión cuando no era su primera vez? Yuuri se avergonzó, sus orejas llegaron a tomar ese tono rojo al igual que su mejilla al tiempo que se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos. Víctor rio, y abrazándolo, le dejó un beso en la coronilla.

—Lo siento… me pongo nervioso…

—¿Pero por qué? Soy solo yo, tal como pediste. —Yuuri destapó su rostro. Quería transmitirle a través de su mirada la emoción que sentía al escucharlo decir que era eso: solo Víctor—. Eres tan impredecible… —le escuchó decir, mientras le dibujaba esa sonrisa encantadora—. A veces siento que quieres ir lento y en otras veces, que me vas a atropellar.

En honor a la verdad, Yuuri no terminaba de decidir cómo quería que se dieran las cosas. Por momentos, no podía ir rápido, temía confundir las cosas y probaba con antelación la superficie que pisaba, como si existiese el peligro que el suelo dejara de estar bajo sus pies y caer en un horroroso abismo. En otros, deseaba volar, saltar, tomar de Víctor todo lo que pudiera darle antes de que llegara a esfumarse de sus manos. Entre esa ambivalencia, Yuuri caminaba dudando y deseando más de Víctor; aquello provocaba sus acciones descabelladas, que luego al pensarlas con detenimiento, fuera del apasionamiento que Víctor creaba en él, comenzaba a juzgarlas.

Esa acción, por ejemplo, ya la juzgaría después. Impulsado por ese inusual poder que Víctor había dejado en sus manos al decir que era solo él quien se encontraba allí, Yuuri le tomó el rostro y volvió a procurar un beso. Sus labios se abrieron con entrega y vistió los de Víctor con sentidos movimientos mesurados, hasta ir profundizando en una danza potente cuyo control lo tenía él. Víctor lo apretó, conforme respiraba y se mantenían unidos, Yuuri se dejó llevar en medio de aquel beso largo para mostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba, y la atracción que le era inevitable ya ocultar. También para decirle que sí, podría llegar a ser torpe, pero también podía buscar sorprenderle. Sobreponerse al nerviosismo que solo él le creaba, para demostrarle que podía y quería darle más.

¿De dónde sacaba él esa fuerza?

Sus dedos acariciaron los pómulos de Víctor, mientras el beso se extendía, y los labios estaban húmedos por cada movimiento. Sintió a Víctor apretarle suavemente el costado y un erizamiento le alertó de lo mucho que se estaba apasionado. Tuvo que dejar ir esos labios mientras sentía los suyos palpitar, junto a su cabeza, sus párpados atrapando la oscuridad que era bañada por colores. Cuando los abrió, los ojos de Víctor le miraban con una pasión parecida a la que le vio durante el baile de Eros. Su estómago se sobresaltó de pura ansiedad pero, al verlo así, sonrojado, sofocado, con ese fuego ardiendo dentro de sus pupilas negras, Yuuri no pudo más que enorgullecerse hasta sentir su corazón hincharse y golpear con sus costillas.

—Wow… —susurró, al recuperar el aliento. Yuuri se mordió los labios con suavidad—. Eso fue…

—¿Te atropellé? —Víctor pestañeó repetidamente. Se mostró un poco perdido con la referencia hasta que lo conectó con la frase dicha antes de besarse. Fue inevitable echarse a reír y abrazarlo con fuerza para disipar esa deliciosa tensión.

Le costó separarse. Fue duro despedirse. A pesar de la promesa de verse al día siguiente, esta vez en la pista de patinaje ya que Víctor no podía volver a faltar a los ensayos, Yuuri sintió que simplemente no quería alejarse. El beso de despedida fue pequeño, Víctor le sonrió de esa forma tan preciosa que Yuuri grabó dentro de sí. Cuando sacó a Vicchan y se despidió con sus manos, su corazón ya estaba lleno de emoción y de alegría, y fue imposible ocultarlo al cerrar la puerta de la casa tras su espalda y su rostro, así como sus ojos, brillaron de felicidad.

—Ey, cerdo. —Escuchó frente a él, volviendo a su inevitable realidad al encontrarse con la expresión de hastío y asco que Plisetsky lanzó hacia su presencia—. Deja de poner esa ridícula cara… ¡recuerda que me prometiste...! —le señaló para iniciar esa retahíla que Yuuri conocía bien.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. ¿Estás listo para practicar?

Yuri soltó un "hum" de respuesta, al tiempo que se volteaba y empezaba a caminar hacía el salón de prácticas de la casona. Pero antes, comentó:

—Por cierto, ¿dónde te revolcó el anciano que estás lleno de tierra? —Yuuri enrojeció y se sonrió apenado, pasándose una mano por el cabello en verdad despeinado seguro por la brisa marina. Viendo eso, Yuri chistó, y al voltear todo lo que se notó fueron sus orejas rojas—. ¡Mejor no digas!

Y no, no pensaba aclarar nada. Solo rio contento y se apresuró a bañarse para cumplirle la promesa que le había hecho a Yuri, de primero ensayar juntos el ballet de sus dos programas y luego tener varias partidas en su juego de rol. Cuando salió de la ducha se consiguió con el mensaje de Víctor que le provocó soltar una carcajada y considerar increíble que aquello que estaba ocurriendo era real. Le contestó, entusiasmado.

 **Víctor »** Ahora estaré celoso pensando en dónde aprendiste a besar así :(  
 **«** No te diré :)  
 **Víctor »** :'(

Su emoticón entristecido le sacó una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, tal como se lo prometió a Víctor, estuvo en sus ensayos acompañando a Lilia mientras ella seguía corrigiendo el programa de Yuri. Para Yuuri fue bastante aterrador la atención repentina que tuvo en la pista nada más al llegar. Mila Babicheba, la conocida patinadora senior de la selección se le acercó emocionada y empezó a hacerle tantas preguntas sobre sus gustos que él se vio atorado al responder. También se le acercó Georgi para presentarse, y de inmediato lo catálogo el "amor" de Víctor, hecho que provocó que sus orejas se pusieron rojas y quisiera desaparecer.

Sorpresivamente, no fue Víctor quien lo liberó de la curiosidad de Mila y la atenta presencia de Georgi, sino Yuri, quien lo sacó a empujadas del círculo aquel para insistirle en que tenía que verlo patinar y debía observar lo mucho que había mejorado, asegurando que le ganaría a Víctor en la competencia. Yuuri solo sonrió divertido mientras se dejaba llevar, tras haberse disculpado con el resto y mientras escuchaba los mandatos de Lilia exigiendo a Yuri iniciar con su rutina. Víctor observaba todo de lejos, desde la distancia le guiñaba el ojo, o lo veía, entregándole más calor que si le hubiese tomado la mano.

—¡Vitya! ¡Concéntrate!

Parecía un sueño. Su corazón revoloteaba intensamente, dentro de su pecho, como si fuera capaz de volar. Reía al ver a Víctor ser regañado por su entrenador por distraerse, sonreía al notar de lejos esos gestos que buscaban su atención. Luego, recibía el reclamo de Yuri, y le alababa las mejoras que había tomado en el programa para ver cómo el adolescente empezaba a hinchar su pecho y aseguraba que era obvio por ser el mejor.

Debía ser un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar. Estar allí con el equipo de elite de patinaje artístico ruso, disfrutando de las señales de atención de Víctor Nikiforov quien no dejaba de verlo desde la pista, de patinar para él, porque Yuuri podía sentir en cada paso una invitación para iniciar un baile que estaba más allá de la pista de hielo, de los tablones del ballet. Un baile que nunca quisiera darle fin...

_¡NOTICIA CALIENTE!_

**_NIKIFOROV Y SU NOCHE DE AMOR FRENTE AL RÍO NEVÁ_ **

_Es momento de luto para todas las solteras que pensaban tener alguna oportunidad con uno de los solteros más cotizados del país. ¡Víctor Nikiforov parece que por fin ha sentado cabeza! Después del anterior escándalo con el matrimonio de Layla Mijáilovna, no habíamos sabido más de la vida amorosa de nuestra leyenda del patinaje del mundo, conocido a su vez por su increíble carisma y sensualidad que deja a más de uno al borde del infarto. Hasta hace unas noches, donde nuestras cámaras captaron al afamado patinador sospechosamente cerca del teatro Alexandrinsky para comprobar que lo que ha ido a buscar no ha sido, precisamente, una noche de tertulias. Lo vimos salir en compañía de uno de los bailarines estelares del ballet de Bolshoi, el japonés Yuuri Katsuki, a tener una velada romántica._

_¡Qué suerte la suya! ¡Todas las mujeres en Rusia daríamos lo que fuera por estar en su lugar! Fue llevado al local Buddah Bar y luego caminaron muy acaramelados por el canal del río Nevá para tener, de esa forma, la corona de su noche de ensueño. ¡Un beso romántico bajo la luz de la luna!_

_¿Será esto el inicio de una historia de amor?_

_Cargar más comentarios..._

**_Rhoda Liz »_ ** _Wuaaaaa ¡que hermoso! ¡Dos grandes talentos que más se puede pedir! ¡Daría lo que fuera por ser una mosca en la pared en sus citas!_

**_Хлеб »_ ** _¡Oh Dios! Definitivamente nuestro príncipe ruso sabe cómo conquistar a quién se le ponga en frente~ estoy ansiosa por ver cómo afecta su nueva relación en el hielo_

**_Mina_00 »_ ** _Ohhh por dios,¿ Víctor ya no es soltero? ¿Por qué? Yo era feliz de que fuera inalcanzable pero soltero... Aun así no importa Awww Katsuki es adorable si están saliendo con todo el dolor de mi corazón apoyare esa relación, la felicidad de Víctor es primero_

**_Nikiforovbyt'moim »_ ** _¡Pagaría por estar en el lugar de Katsuki! Es un chico bonito, pero yo estoy mejor, ¡elígeme Víctor! #VictorHazmeTuya #NikiforovHot #OhYes_

**_Danu startomato »_ ** _Siento que voy a entrar en un círculo de estrés por Yuri. Lo digo en serio, Víctor es conocido por ser el casanova del hielo, ¡el REY HELADO! me da miedo que utilice a un bailarín tan fenomenal como Yuri y luego lo deje como a todas sus demás conquistas. Solo queda esperar para ver que sucederá con ellos._

**_Fioreé88 »_ ** _¡Lo amo! ¡Hacen una hermosa pareja! ¡Nace el Victuuri! Wiiii~ #VictuuriForever #NewLove #KatsukiKiss_

**_Yurilady »_ ** _Soy la única que nunca espero algo como esto... Digo... ¿Como paso?! ¡Necesito respuestas!_

**_Ferhys9010 »_ ** _Anda! ¡No sé qué me gustaría más estar en el lugar de Víctor Nikiforov o de Yuuri Katsuki! ¿han visto las presentaciones de Yuuri? ¡Decir que son bellísimas es poco! #victuuri #nuevahistoriadeamor #meencantaelvictuuri_

**_YUÁNFÈN »_ ** _Recordaran mis palabras, este pequeño bailarín solo será una más de las conquistas de Víctor, que disfrute sus 5 minutos de atención porque Víctor Nikiforov merece solo lo mejor._

**_Nargiz » ¡_ ** _OMG! ¡Ese japonés es tan lindo! Espero que todo resulte maravilloso para los dos mientras Viktor no descuide sus entrenamientos todo perfecto_

**_AnnaBechterev »_ ** _No sé si sea para sentar cabeza o no... pero definitivamente mal gusto no tiene. Joder, busqué más del chico Katsuki y está como le da la gana; no sé de quién siento más envidia, si de él por estar con Nikiforov, o de Nikiforov por descubrir semejante belleza._

**_Kitty84 »_ ** _¿Sentar cabeza? Apenas se dan un beso, y ya los están casando. Dios, es como si no conocieran quién es Víctor y como ha estado saltando de beso en beso todo este tiempo. xDDD_

**_LalaForov »_ ** _Es tan frustrante que solo se centren en estas nimiedades y no pongan atención a lo que realmente vale: SU PATINAJE. Lo que haga con su vida privada es exclusivamente cosa de él, y es bastante molesto para quienes sí le respetamos como persona ver que se enfocan en lo que a nadie más que a él debería importarle._

**_Yuuri_lover »_ ** _OMG! Yuuri es hermoso, Víctor sería estúpido si lo hubiese dejado ir. He visto un par de las presentaciones de este bello bailarín japonés (por televisión solamente :c) y su danza produce magia aún a través de una pantalla, no puedo imaginar lo que sentirá verlo en vivo. Fueron hechos para estar juntos y quien no esté de acuerdo, ahorita nos arreglamos... Los quiero juntos por siempre, con boda y muchos bebés. Así que apúrense y comiencen a hacerlos :v_

**_LoveVictuury »_ ** _Kyyyyaaaaa! Me encanta esta noticia, Katsuki es un excelente artista y tan lindo, sería una bella pareja_

**_Glo-chan »_ ** _OMG! Tengo envidia por ese bailarín, pero no puedo negar que estoy más que contenta porque nuestra leyenda Rusa encuentre el amor. Estoy interesada en saber quién es él * se va a investigar * . Mis gritos se escucharon hasta la otra calle._

**_SraNikiforova_24 »_ ** _No sé cómo le hizo ese chico para conquistar al rey del hielo. Hey, Katsoquete, pasa el número del lugar al que fuiste a que te hicieran el trabajito de embrujar a Víctor... Porque ni en un millón de años se podría fijar en tí._

**_Vickylover20 »_ ** _Casi me voy de espaldas cuando vi esta noticia, ¡mi corazón de fan duele pero si Victor es feliz puedo soportarlo! ¡Además, ya busqué en la red información de este chico japonés y OMG! creo que subiré fotos de sus presentaciones ¡está como quiere! Creo que este es el nacimiento de algo grande. Disculpen, pero tomaré mis cosas, compraré mi boleto VIP y haré mi maleta porque ¡yo abordo esta nueva ship!_

**_Aria07 »_ ** _Nooo. TT TT Han descubierto a nuestro principe de la danza. Lo que daria por estar en el lugar de nikiforov! #DanceKing #YuuriKatsuki #NoticeMeSempai_

**_Pytor_Petrov »_ ** _Veo demasiada mujeres locas aquí. ¿Dónde está el verdadero amor al patinaje? No quiero saber con quién se acuesta Nikiforov, quiero saber sus rutinas y si considera a Yuri Plisetsky una amenaza._

**_La princesa de Katsuki »_ ** _Ay no! Mi Romeo ya ha encontrado a su Julieta :'( mi kokoro sufre, tenía las esperanzas de llegar a Katsuki algún día /3_

**_Dangie_gb »_ ** _Hasta acá llegó nuestro sueño de ser la amada de Víctor. ¡Aunque tuve la oportunidad de presenciar al famoso Romeo de Bolshoi y es realmente intenso! Creo que no puedo encontrar otra palabra para describirlo. ¡¿Víctor tomará cabeza?! Oh Dios... Creo que ya amo esta pareja._

**_Topita chan »_ ** _OMG cuando vi la noticia no lo podía creer , Víctor saliendo con un chico del ballet me hizo darme cuenta que por ser tan perezosa perdí la oportunidad de conocer a cualquiera de los dos. Porque dejé las clases de ballet después de una semana_

**_Yurylove »_ ** _Obvio que no, Víctor. Solo a Yuri_

En la tarde, retomó los ensayos correspondientes a su actuación de Romeo y Julieta, ya que esa noche volvería a presentarse. Mientras estiraba en la barra, Yuuri notaba la mirada insistente de varios de sus compañeros, aunque nadie decía nada ante la atenta presencia de Lilia, dando las respectivas instrucciones para ese día.

Al acabar con los estiramientos, empezaron a formarse los grupos para practicar las escenas de cada uno de los actos. Yuuri se apartó mientras esperaba su turno, y sintió el peso de Irina en su brazo, abrazándolo emocionada como si hubiera ocurrido algo muy importante.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Quiero todos, todos los detalles! —insistió Irina agarrada de su brazo. Yuuri sabía a lo que se refería, pero no tendría suficiente sangre en la vena como para relatar todo lo que había acontecido con Víctor en cuestión de días—. ¿Víctor besa muy bien? ¡Me imagino que sí! —chilló, aunque se tapó los labios al notar la mirada asesinada de Lilia desde su lugar. Yuuri la miró de reojo—. Dime, se ve que debe besar muy bien.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que nos besamos? —Irina rodó los ojos, como si fuera lo más evidente.

A ojos de Yuuri, ¿qué de evidente podría tener que la leyenda del patinaje ruso se hubiera fijado en él y se hubieran besado ya?

—Yuuri, mi vida, toda Rusia lo sabe. —Los ojos de Yuuri la miraron como si fuera la locura jamás escuchada en su vida—. Salió en la prensa esta mañana y ha rodado por internet desde hace días. Solo quería esperar a vernos para preguntarte los detalles.

—¿Qué...? ¿La prensa qué…? —azorado, se alejó de Irina para buscar en su mirada alguna señal de que se trataba de una muy mala broma, pero el rostro de su amiga reflejó desconcierto. No podía ser… Yuuri no podía dar crédito a aquello y sacó su móvil para revisar en las redes sociales que había estado abandonadas por estar al pendiente respondiendo los mensajes de Víctor.

Palideció en cuestión de segundos, como si toda su sangre hubiera bajado a sus pies. Yuuri se pasó la mano angustiada a su cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso, mientras sentía su boca seca. Leyó algunos comentarios, uno entusiasmado con la idea, otro quejándose, pero no prestó mayor atención al revisar la fotografía. Era claramente después del Buddha Bar, cuando Víctor lo besó… ¿cómo no lo pensó? ¿Cómo no imaginó que esa era una terrible posibilidad?

—Oh Yuuri. —La voz de una de las bailarinas, Regina, resonó con falsa suavidad. Irina inmediatamente arrugó el ceño—. Veo que estás muy entretenido distrayendo a nuestra estrella de patinaje. Ojalá que eso no llegue a afectar su desempeño. Si no, toda Rusia te va a odiar.

—¡Calla, Regina! —Contestó Irina al salir a su defensa—. Es pura envidia lo que te mueve.

—¡Yuuri! —El llamado impaciente de Lilia lo rescató de aquel agujero donde estuvo a punto de meterse. Se separó de ambas chicas con prisa, y caminó casi como autómata hacía su maestra, tratando de regular la respiración—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —apremió.

—Es… salieron… s-salieron fotos con Víctor. —No podía dejar de temblar. Lilia aguzó su mirada, mostrándose indiferente a la turbación de su bailarín.

—¿Y? ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera, Yuuri? —Se sintió como una bofetada de realidad. Yuuri abrió los labios como si intentara decir algo, pero se halló sin ninguna palabra—. Ahora quiero que practiques para que todo lo que hablen de ti no sea tu salida con Nikiforov. Te toca ensayar.

Como si hubiera caído lluvia helada, Yuuri se quedó quieto, mirando a los ojos de su mentora con todo atorado en la garganta. Lilia era como una flama incandescente, no le permitiría ningún momento de debilidad, no de nuevo, no iba a tolerárselo; todo eso podía verlo a través de esos ojos verdes y se vio obligado a tragar todo. Volvió la mirada al centro del estudio. Tenía que practicar.

Fue casi por inercia que pudo ensayar en ese momento, que pudo bailar después. Encerrado en una especie de cámara de aire, escuchaba todo lejano, como si se dieran las voces allá a lo lejos. Siguió cada indicación, y encontró en la danza, el único momento en que pudo respirar. La voz de Lilia se perdía en la distancia que existía de su cabeza hasta la realidad, llena en ese momento de un molesto zumbido. Yuuri lo relacionaba con haber tenido una larga caída y golpear la cabeza en el suelo para darse de golpe contra la realidad.

¿Qué esperaba? Ciertamente no podía esperar otra cosa que eso mismo; Víctor era una figura pública, un soltero codiciado por mucha gente en Rusia que no había logrado captar su atención. Y de repente, un bailarín apenas saliendo de la oscuridad aparecía en su vida, ¿qué esperaba que ocurriera con semejante noticia?

Yuuri comenzó a llenarse de dudas, como el panal golpeado que se llena de agitadas abejas. Porque ciertamente, estas dudas siempre habían estado allí, dormidas, mientras disfrutaba del adormecimiento que la seguridad de tener la atención de Víctor le dejó. Allí estaban, alborotadas; sus pensamientos azorados con cada palpitar que se escuchaba como un eco seco en su cabeza. No contestó los mensajes, no contesto las llamadas, no pudo estar seguro del tiempo que transcurrió sobre él mientras seguía las indicaciones y estaba escondido allí dentro, con la presión haciendo un pitido.

Angustiado, después del ensayo, caminó hasta el parque cercano con la ansiedad bulleando en su cuerpo. Se sentía exasperado, asustado, sin haber imaginado que la situación pudiera llegar a ese punto y preocupándose porque no sabía si Víctor ya estaba al tanto. ¿Y si no era así? ¿Qué pensaría Víctor cuando viera esas fotografías? ¿No sentiría que es mejor ocultarlo? Se pasó las manos en la cabeza; aún con el fresco de la tarde, su cuerpo sudado por el ensayo resentía en cambio de temperatura y sus piernas temblaban, ya no sabía si fruto de la descompensación que sintió al ver la noticia o el miedo que experimentó al sentirse expuesto.

—¡Yuuri! —Escuchó la voz de Irina cerca y volteó al verla correr hacia él. Con su cabello rubio despeinado por el baile, ella se abalanzó a su encuentro con un abrigo que intentaba ocultar su leotardo y las medias que usaba para bailar. El aludido volteó a mirarla, y sintió de inmediato el peso de la chica al guindarse a su cuello—. Dios, lo siento, pensé que ya sabías.

—N-no te preocupes… —tartamudeó, al sujetarla. Irina se separó solo un segundo para mirarle a los ojos y al notar allí el miedo afilado en sus pupilas, volvió a apretarlo con vehemencia—. Ira…

—¿Hablemos sí? —Le tomó el rostro para dejarle un gesto manso en su mejilla. Yuuri, cediendo por fin al miedo, la abrazó—. Hablemos… —insistió.

Ella le sujetó de la mano para llevarlo a una banqueta, donde Yuuri se sentó cabizbajo. Con su mente aún atestada de alarmas le era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Irina se enredó en su brazo, inclinándose con él mientras el cabello rubio caía de la cola desordenada. Primero se dedicó a solo acariciarle el pelo negro, luego la espalda tensa, y al final, cuando Yuuri recobró la voz, escuchó lo poco que se animó a confesar.

Le gustaba Víctor, sí habían salido juntos, sí se habían besado, no esperó algo así. Le hubiera gustado reservarse toda esa tribulación, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que afectaría su función en la noche. Irina era una persona idónea para soltarla, aunque fuera solo una parte de ella.

—A él le gustas mucho —aseguró, con tono confidente—. Pude notarlo. En la fiesta, que estabas borracho él me dijo que no te haría algo que no pudieras recordar. Eso no lo hace cualquiera.

—Lo sé, pero tengo miedo… Miedo de que todo esto se convierta en una pesadilla. No creo que Víctor hubiera querido eso.

—Yuuri… la vida es como bailar frente a un escenario. Hay cientos de personas mirando que esperan el mínimo error para recalcarlo. Y pocos, aplaudiendo cada uno de tus aciertos. La única forma de que el baile valga la pena es disfrutar el momento.

Con un suspiro enajenado, Yuuri dejó escapar el aire envenenado que había mantenido atorado desde que lo supo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, para acostumbrarse a eso. Necesitaba espacio para meditar en lo que sucedía y si sería capaz de soportarlo. Necesitaba alejarse de todos por un instante, callar… Irina entendió eso y atoró la mandíbula. Yuuri bajó la mirada con desosiego. Entonces, apagó el móvil que vio llenarse de cientos de mensajes, mayormente desde Japón donde pareció haberse esparcido la noticia y decidió estar desconectado del mundo.

Cuando llegó la hora de presentarse, Yuuri miró las tablas que le esperaban, el telón caído. Observó los bailarines que se movían, las telas que se deslizaban mientras el escenario cambiaba… su sueño allí, cumplido. Esa también era su realidad, una que creyó en algún tiempo lejana e inalcanzable, una que a punta de sudor logró alcanzar. Y en las tablas él era fuerte...

_"Baila primero. Piensa después. Es el orden natural"_

El arte siempre fue un analgésico en su vida y esa no fue una ocasión diferente. Yuuri sintió que las preocupaciones se disiparon cuando enfocó a su cuerpo sentir la música, y dejó a su mente apagarse en un manso letargo. Toda aquella energía acumulada se convirtió en pasos diestros, en fuerza y fluidez. La desesperación de Romeo alcanzó la cúspide de la dramatización al soltar la desolación ante el cuerpo de su amada.

¿Qué esperaba Romeo al enamorarse de Julieta? No podía dejar que la pasión y el deslumbramiento los cegara, al punto de no darse cuenta del alrededor y no medir las consecuencias. Romeo, en su inexperiencia, cometió errores que llevaron a su amor a una tragedia. Yuuri no podía llegar a cometer lo mismo.

¿Dejaría que los prejuicios de la gente llegara a asfixiarlos? ¿Permitiría que su impulsividad fuera a ahogarlos? ¿Se dejaría vencer por ira, por el miedo? ¿Perdería…?

Cuando los aplausos cayeron, extendiéndose, en medio de las alabanzas del final de la función; Yuuri respiró. Allí estaba, en uno de los teatros más grandes de Rusia, miembro del ballet más emblemático del país, siendo el premier danseur, alumno de Lilia, el protagonista de esa obra. Con la mente despejada, miró la sombra amplia que su cuerpo proyectaba por las luces hacia el público, y los cientos de rostros de pie ahora aplaudiéndole.

Si recordaba su habitación a oscuras en su departamento, miraría los panfletos que había estado coleccionando de Víctor desde que se volvió su seguidor. Resultaba un sueño en ese tiempo pensar en siquiera estar en el mismo lugar donde Víctor respiraba, conformándose con la idea de poder verlo de lejos, en vivo, patinar. Ahora había sido capaz de darle de su propio aliento a Víctor cada vez que éste jalaba aire después de uno de sus besos. Era surreal pensar que algo que jamás pensó desear ahora lo anhelara con tanta fuerza que era capaz de romperle las costillas. Porque Víctor había llegado como Lilia, rompiendo el esquema de sus posibilidades para abrirle los ojos a un horizonte desconocido. Abriéndose paso entre sus dudas e invitándolo a dar ese salto lleno de esperanzas.

Miró sus pies descalzos y lastimados por el ejercicio y esfuerzo constante al cambiarse en el camerino. Recordó el viento que corría, el mar que sonaba frente a ellos y sus pies allí dibujados contra el horizonte, con los ladridos de sus perros. Esos eran los pies de los soñadores… De los que logran convertirlo en algo real.

Salió del teatro en compañía de Lilia y se detuvo en los escalones al notar la presencia de Víctor esperándolo. No lo tenía contemplado, no habían llegado a ninguna clase de acuerdo, pero miró a Lilia y la vio continuar su camino mientras se acercaba al auto que la llevaría a casa. Fue inevitable para Yuuri mirar a todos lados como si hubiera algo capaz de captarlos con la cámara. Luego miró a Víctor, y notó lo apretada de su mandíbula, hecho inequívoco que mostraba que no, no había ido solo a visitarlo. Se acercó mientras veía de antemano esa posibilidad… por supuesto, ya debió haberse enterado de todo. Con el miedo aun navegando en su sangre, Yuuri se movió a enfrentarlo, porque ya era más el coraje que lo empujaba a dar esos pasos.

—Necesitamos hablar. —Víctor inició el intercambio y Yuuri asintió—. Intenté hacerlo por el teléfono, pero lo tienes apagado.

—Necesitaba pensar. —Levantó la mirada con solo eso de justificación, y por fortuna, Víctor no preguntó más al respecto. Solo le abrió la puerta del auto, para invitarle a pasar.

Dieron vueltas con una música suave de Elton John sonando mientras las luces de la ciudad se difuminaban en el vidrio. San Petersburgo tardaría aún en anochecer. Apenas se veían unos colores negruzcos y violetas asomándose en el cielo, pero predominaba el gris y el naranja en la línea del horizonte. Yuuri se enfocó en esa maravilla que a veces era cubierta por la fachada de los edificios, mientras se diluía el tiempo, y lo escuchaba respirar a su lado.

—Yuuri… ¿Te ofendí en algo? —Víctor preguntó, al aparcar el automóvil. Yuuri siquiera se preocupó a notar en dónde, sólo renegó—. ¿Entonces…?

—Necesitaba pensar porque vi las fotos de la prensa… y las publicaciones en internet.

—¿Te incomoda? —Víctor sonaba bastante acartonado, como si cada palabra sufriera para salir.

—¿No te molesta a ti? —Yuuri preguntó de vuelta. En respuesta, Víctor pasó una mano sobre su cabello, apartándose los mechones claros antes de apretar a su nuca.

—Siempre ha sido molesto, pero he acabado acostumbrándome. Me enfocó en sorprender suficiente con la temporada para acallar a los rumores, cuales quieran que sean.

Hubo un silencio tenso entre ellos, mientras las palabras se acomodaban. Yuuri jugaba con sus dedos, apretándolos y soltándolos como si quisiera así liberar pedacitos de ansiedad. Si hubiera tenido una servilleta de papel en mano, seguramente la hubiera hecho añicos allí.

—Yuuri… —Víctor volvió a hablar—. Entonces… ¿en qué pensaste?

—En que es precipitado —soltó sin filtro—, que tengo miedo, que no sé cómo me voy a acostumbrar a esto. Que hay gente que seguro dirá que puedo afectarte, que seré más bien una distracción.

—No eres una distracción, Yuuri —se apresuró a interrumpir—. Tú me inspiras.

Yuuri volvió a sentir esa convulsión dentro de él. Esa felicidad galopando que había dejado abandonada, horas atrás, volvía a él ahora que su mente se había apagado y su corazón tomaba control de sí. Él también lo inspiraba, también sentía que con Víctor las cosas en su vida habían dado un vuelco inesperado, y le gustaba. Tenía miedo porque no quería fallarle, miedo de lastimarse, miedo de tantas cosas y aun así, si solo se enfocaba en recordar aquellos cortos momentos que habían pasado juntos en esas últimas noches, se encontraba seguro de no querer soltar esa mano nunca.

Apretó sus labios, con ahínco. Quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero atorado, no se halló con la frase precisa y tampoco sintió necesario darla. Víctor le sujetó la mano que temblaba sobre su pierna y la extendió hacia él, abrazándola con la suya.

—Yo estoy seguro… —Le hizo saber, con la mirada empujando a través de esos irises llenos de colores gracias a la luz, todos esos sentimientos que Yuuri sentía demasiado pronto para pronunciar, pero cuya existencia estaba allí patente, y que no hacían falta nombrarlo—. ¿Tú lo estás?

—Yo solo sé que quiero seguir comiendo tazones de cerdo contigo.

Víctor se sorprendió, pero de inmediato comenzó a reír. De ese modo, ambos soltaron la tensión en una carcajada animada tan necesaria para liberar los músculos densos y la presión de sus pechos del miedo que se había formado ante una posibilidad innombrable. Las manos aún tomadas, eran la perfecta conexión que necesitaban en un lazo que se formaba más allá de las palabras. Yuuri se relajó, como si acabara de deshacerse de un enorme peso de encima, y aún a sabiendas que las publicaciones no iban a acabar, se vio con la fuerza para enfrentarlo.

Eso no era un sueño, era una realidad… Y esa clase de oportunidades tenían un precio.

Yuuri quiso transmitirle a través del beso que Víctor inició y él secundó, que estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

_¡NOTICIA CALIENTE!_

**_¿NIKIFOROV TIENE RIVAL DE AMOR?_ **

_Parece que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas para nuestra leyenda del patinaje. Porque, es posible que su actual idilio con el bailarín Yuuri Katsuki dure menos que sus programas cortos. El bailarín japonés y premier danseur del ballet de Bolshoi con sede en San Petersburgo, fue encontrado sospechosamente acaramelado con su compañera, Irina Petrova, en las adyacencias de la academia de Bolshoi, la prima ballerina del ballet._

_¿No se ven preciosos juntos? Ese abrazo, esa compenetración… cabe destacar que ambos debutaron en el ballet del Lago de los Cisnes siendo catalogados en el año pasado como una de las parejas de ballet con más química en el set._

_¡Parece que el camino al corazón del japonés no será sencillo para nuestro patinador! ¿O ya estará en la friendzone?_

_Cargar más comentarios..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy tan pero tan feliz. Hoy acabaron las premiaciones de los Grand Fanfic Final. De verdad, a pesar de que hice toda la publicidad que pude, no esperaba ganar en todas las categorías en las que quedé en el podio. Ha sido una sorpresa alucinante, he tenido ganas de llorar cada vez que salía una nueva mención y los veía a ustedes comentando y etiquetándome. Estaba en chat con varias amigas escritoras y todas ellas me avisaban cuando estaba en medio de reunión, y debo admitir que me la pasé todo el trabajo con un nudo bonito en la garganta. Estoy consternada, pero feliz, no tengo palabras para expresar estos niveles de felicidad.
> 
> Solo puedo decir que estoy muy agradecida tanto por los que me nominaron en cada categoría, como los que me votaron en ellas. Es gracias a ustedes que yo puedo decir hoy que he ganado. Y es que el hecho de que me hayan tomado en cuenta en cada categoría, y hayan votado por ella, me demuestran el enorme cariño que le tienen a mi trabajo y por ende a mi persona, ya que cada uno de estos escritos vienen impregnados de mí. De mis pensamientos, de mis sueños, de mis ideas, ¡de mis dedazos incluso! Están tejidos de tiempo, de lágrimas de risas, de muchas expectativas. Y no sé, tengo un nudo en la garganta que aún no puedo soltar porque me siento inmerecidamente feliz.
> 
> Esto lo voy a escribir igual en el grupo de lectores porque de verdad siento que todos merecen leerlo, aun si no leen esta actualización. Pero estoy sumamente agradecida, ¡tengo los mejores lectores que he podido pedir! Tanto los que aman a Matryoshka y han seguido creyendo en él pese a toda la montaña de emociones que significa, hasta los que me han seguido en las locuras más descabelladas como Juicio de Alfas. Desde los que se enamoran del Víctor y Yuuri de esta historia sencilla como lo es Iridiscencia, hasta los que suspiraron por el amor de Víctor y Yuuri de Escogidos. Los que se atrevieron a leer a fondo a Reminiscencia, a experimentar con el Emilcky Aqui estoy, o a reír con Golpes de Suerte de JJxYuuri. Porque cuestionan, analizan, se emocionan, ríen, lloran, y están allí conmigo… mil gracias.
> 
> No necesitaba estos premios para saber que cuento con lectores valiosísimos a los que quiero preservar para siempre, pero ustedes prácticamente me lo han gritado con júbilo a la cara. Y no sé, no puedo dejar de tomarme el rostro como Yuuri y decir: esto debe ser felicidad.
> 
> Espero que sigamos juntos y pueda seguirles entregando trabajos que les guste. Me comprometo a seguir mejorando y a culminar mis trabajos para poder cumplir con sus expectativas. ¡Gracias por todo su amor!


	26. La leyenda atrevida

**San Petersburgo, Junio 2016**

_¡NOTICIA CALIENTE!_

_**¿NIKIFOROV TIENE RIVAL DE AMOR?  
** Cargar más comentarios..._

_Mina_00 » nooo como puede ser posible¡ ni siquiera es oficial y ya hay rumores, como es eso posible noooo, yo confío en el amor, estoy segura que Petrova solo es una amiga, si eso debe ser, por fa no rompan nuestros corazones_

_Danutomatostar » This is my shipp desde que los vi bailar por primera vez pensé que eran el uno para el otro jdhdjsla son perfeeeect juntos._

_Katsudamn » ¿Podrían por favor dejar de lado éstas noticias? No nos interesa la vida personal de Nikiforov sino su carrera deportiva ¡Yo quiero saber cómo serán sus nuevos programas y no su vida personal! Esa no la pátina en las competencias. Pd: Katsuki es guapísimo._

_LadyVityaN » Oh no... Esto sí que no. Me parece casi imposible que ni siquiera haya empezado a salir con Víctor para que luego este japonés mediocre con aires de bailarín de primera, lo siento, pero creo que otros bailarines nacionales son mejores, ya esté siéndole infiel a Víctor. Creo que es tiempo de que le den un merecido sayorana a ese japonés._

_Aria07 » ¡Todavía tenemos oportunidad YuuriLovers! #NoticeMeSempai_

_YuuriLover99 » Nuestro #DanceKing es alguien muy solicitado nikiforov, ¿que harás ahora?_

_Sofi_Pinzon » Un abrazo significa romance? ¡No señores! ¡En cambio, las fotos con Nikiforov derraman miel! ¡Esos dos se ven hermosos! ❤❤❤❤❤ #Victuri #Nikiforov #Katsuki_

_Лейла » Agh! No puede ser, que tengan química en el escenario no quiere decir que se tengan algo romántico, vi las fotos de Yuuri y nuestro hermoso Vitenka juntos, ¿cómo pueden comparar esto con el hermoso brillo que ambos tenían en sus ojos?_

_Kitty84 » JAJAJAJAJA Pues bien merecido se lo tiene. A ver cómo se siente el que jueguen con él, así como él utilizó a tantas personas._

_Victuuri_is_love » Admito que se ven lindos juntos, ¡pero sólo es un abrazo! Han fotografiado a Nikiforov y Katsuki besándose, quizá esta chica es sólo su amiga, ¡no hagan suposiciones! Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que ellos confirmen la información. PD. Aunque ruego porque lo de esta amiguita sea mentira :'(_

_LalaForov » Que feo que hagan estas cosas. ¿Es que acaso no tiene derecho a una vida privada?_

_AnnaBetcheverev » ¿Es enserio? ¿Sólo por un abrazo hacen tanto drama? No sé ustedes, pero yo vivo abrazada con mis amigos de esa manera 24/7 y no por eso significa que sea algo más con ninguno. Ese beso entre ellos promete, y yo soy fiel creyente en que Nikiforov y este chico van a llegar a mucho. Dejen la envidia, y que entre ellos pase lo que tenga que pasar._

_Nikiforovbyt'moim » ¡Lo sabía! Víctor amor! ¡Debiste elegirme a mí! Ya soy toda tuya ;) #Elígememuack #ILoveNikiforov_

_Glo-chan » Así está bien ¿no? Más para nosotras, OK no xd. Bueno al menos es un nuevo reto para Nikiforov pero espero que esto no interfiera en su preparación para su temporada. ¡Ánimo! Víctor utiliza tus mejores armas._

_Nikiloverforever » Nooo... ya llévame diosito! Primero vemos a estos dos tórtolos juntos y ahora resulta que nuestro emperador tiene un rival de amores D: ¡nooo! ¡no quiero! ¿Dónde está mi victuuri? ¡Yo exijo mi Victuuri!_

_Ferhys9010 » Se de buena fuente que Katsuki y Petrova fueron a Sochi al último Grand Prix final juntos, ¡algo sucede aquí! ¡Necesitamos respuestas!_

Tras esa charla necesaria en el auto, Víctor decidió aprovechar la ocasión para llevarlo a cenar. Una suave llovizna caía sobre ellos, helada; fue una fortuna que Víctor trajera consigo la sombrilla para cubrirlo. Se dirigieron a un restaurant gourmet cercano que Víctor conocía y el cual decidió que podría ser buen lugar para comer. Yuuri le siguió, en completo silencio, aunque tras aquel beso era claro que sobraban las palabras.

¿Qué importaba darle un nombre al sentimiento?

Como si todo siguiera su curso natural, Víctor decidió disfrutar de la salida con Yuuri sin comprometerle a una clase de relación en particular. Eso le era cómodo, y tras la respuesta que había tenido en la playa, cuando estuvo a punto de pedirle que fuera su novio, concordó que no estaría mal. Que él podría continuar con eso sin problemas y seguir conociendo a Yuuri a través de los momentos compartidos. Ya el tiempo diría cuándo estaría preparado para llevarlo a más.

Además, estaba el problema de la prensa. Ya había podido ver que a Yuuri le incomodaba eso y si le sumaba su propia insistencia, podría ser contraproducente. Yuuri no respondía bien bajo presión, empezaba a darse cuenta de esa parte afilada de él; por tanto, debía saber moverse para darle comodidad y espacio.

En el restaurant Pelmeniya on Marata, Yuuri recorrió el lugar con evidente asombro e interés. Era un sitio sencillo, decorado en madera y atendido por los propios dueños, el cual era conocido por la comida tradicional rusa hecha en casa. Los platillos no solo eran deliciosos, sino a buen precio, y se había convertido en uno de los favoritos tanto para locales como para extranjeros. A Víctor le gustaba mucho el Pelmeny del lugar.

Con un suave empujón en su espalda, Yuuri avanzó hasta la mesa que encontraron desocupada. Se sentaron juntos, uno frente al otro y recibieron la carta del restaurant con un trato amable y cordial. Yuuri decidió algo suave, una simple ensalada. Víctor pidió un pelmeny para no perder la costumbre. Mientras esperaban, Yuuri le comentó lo que ocurrió en los ensayos, la noticia que había visto y la respuesta de algunas de sus compañeras. Para Víctor fue difícil no arrugar el ceño en un par de las intervenciones, pero prefirió enfocarse en algo más ameno como el tacto de los nudillos de Yuuri debajo de su palma. Acarició, le sonrió de vuelta para darle confianza y se encantó con el brillo cálido de esos ojos que parecían dos tazas de chocolate en el más frío de los inviernos.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando en algo y quisiera saber si estás de acuerdo con eso —inició, mientras observaba el color de esos irises cálidos—. Me gustaría subir una foto contigo en mi Instagram.

—¿Conmigo? —Víctor podría decir sin pena alguna que una de las cosas que más adoraba de Yuuri era el modo en que se sonrojaba. Asintió, mirando embobado su expresión.

—Sí. Si igual nos van a tomar fotos en la calle, ¿qué mejor que tengan fotos de primera mano de nosotros mismos? ¿No lo crees? —Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y Yuuri lo miró—. Pero solo quiero hacerlo si estás de acuerdo.

Yuuri pareció debatirlo por algunos minutos. Con la mirada brillante y la respiración errática, frunció de forma adorable su ceño y luego hizo una mueca que mantuvo en vilo a Víctor esperando por una respuesta concreta. Finalmente, sonrió. Fue una sonrisa pequeña, nerviosa, pero en cuya mirada se encontraba la determinación ardiente de seguir ese curso. Víctor sintió su corazón doler de pura felicidad cuando latió eufórico y no pudo controlar la enorme sonrisa que le nació.

Así que lo hicieron. Víctor tomó asiento al lado de Yuuri en el banco de madera y pasó su brazo detrás de esa espalda para sentirse cerca. No pudo controlar el deseo de besar cortamente esos labios nerviosos una vez más al verlo tan cerca, momento en que le robó un trémulo suspiro. Una bella sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yuuri al acabarlo.

—Entonces… ¿la tomamos? —preguntó con emoción, sintiendo los pálpitos golpearle el tórax. Yuuri abrió un poco más sus ojos denotando su sorpresa.

—¿Ahora?

—Solo si quieres, Yuuri. —Esperó. Yuuri se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior en un gesto sumamente sensual, a pesar de estar con su cabello desordenado y sus lentes azules puestos. Al final, le sonrió con decisión y asintió de esa forma.

Así, se acomodaron juntos. Víctor pegó su rostro sobre la mejilla de Yuuri y ajustó la cámara para abarcar a ambos, notando la expresión nerviosa que Yuuri tenía. Se sonrió, encantado. Rozó su nariz sobre el pómulo rosado para animarle a mostrar una sonrisa y Yuuri volvió a morderse el labio. Le estaba tentando tomar una foto con esa sensual expresión.

—¿Vas a sonreír? —le preguntó con ansias. Yuuri afirmó y tomó suficiente aire, como si estuviera a punto de sumergirse en agua helada. Tuvo que reírse con gracia al verlo—. ¿En serio, Yuuri?

—Voy. —Se acomodó los lentes, el cabello, volvió a tomar aire. Víctor rodó los ojos, entretenido con la situación. Al final, Yuuri sonrió. Y el click inmortalizó el guiño de Víctor que denotaba su picardía y felicidad.

Miraron juntos la foto que tomaron. La sonrisa de Yuuri mostraba su alegría, aunque era pequeña por los nervios y la de Víctor ya era una sonrisa que se había visto cuando tenía sus primeras medallas: orgullosa, preciosa y sumamente confiada. De esa manera, mirando los dos la fotografía tomada, se sonrieron un poco más y se rozaron los labios en otro pequeño beso. Parecía difícil separarse, como si en la boca del otro existiera un imán para los suyos. Víctor sentía que teniendo a Yuuri cerca le era imposible no acercarse a besarlo.

No obstante, decidió colgar la fotografía en su red social. Le mostró a Yuuri el encabezado de la foto y vio cómo la emoción le hizo tragar grueso y apretar los labios llenos de expectación:

v-nikiforov 1min

v-nikiforov

Al lado de mi musa #EsEros #YuuriKatsuki #VíctorNikiforov #MiMusa

Las comidas llegaron y ambos comieron amenamente escuchando la voz del otro y probando del plato ajeno. A pesar de que el plato de ensalada de Yuuri no se veía tan apetitoso como el suyo, Yuuri se lo comió con una resignación mansa de saber qué era lo mejor para él. Víctor compartió solo un bocado de su pelmeny para que el paladar de Yuuri lo probara, y dejó caer un par de besos en su mejilla y su cuello, cuando lo veía comer. Le era inevitable ceder a hacerlo, como algo que lo empujaba a estampar sus labios sobre la piel sonrosada del bailarín.

—Víctor… es mejor que los besos lo dejemos para cuando estemos a solas… —Yuuri se mostraba incómodo y Víctor tuvo que hacer un poco de distancia.

—¿No te parece más peligroso así? —susurró con un tono íntimo y sensual. Fue precioso ver cómo las orejas de Yuuri enrojecían mientras se llevaba una aceituna a la boca—. ¿Sabes porque me atrajiste en primer lugar? —Yuuri levantó la mirada, aun con el sonrojo visible en sus pómulos. Renegó—. Una de las primeras cosas que me atrajo de ti, es cómo tu cuerpo hace música.

Su mano pasó por los cabellos negros que caía en la oreja aún roja de Yuuri, mientras le sonreía con confidencialidad, y su rostro estaba cerca, tan cerca, que era capaz de sentir el calor que irradiaba esas mejillas. Esos enormes ojos avellanados de Yuuri le miraban lleno de una exquisita conmoción.

—Cuando te vi hacer lo que hiciste en el salón del ballet, supe que eras alguien muy talentoso y que necesitaba de eso. Estaba seguro de ello… así que —le tomó la mano para enfatizar sus palabras—: no te sientas avergonzado de que nos vean, porque yo en verdad estoy muy orgulloso de ser yo quien esté a tu lado.

—Víctor… —No lo dejó continuar.

Los labios entreabiertos de Yuuri, dudando que decir, fueron demasiado apetitosos como para contenerse de buscar un nuevo beso, el cual no tuvo ninguna traba. Yuuri lo recibió con ansias, lo sintió por el modo en que abrió sus labios y se animó a probarle. Víctor apretó la mano que tenían unidas, y movió su boca un poco más hasta sentir que había sido suficiente y estaba a punto de dejar a su corazón entre los labios del bailarín.

La cena pasó sin mayores contratiempos, ignoraron lo ocurrido en la prensa rosa y las notificaciones que llovían a su móvil por la fotografía. Los platos fueron retirados y permanecieron sentados, solo conversando. A veces, tomándose las manos, otras solo mirándose intentando entender lo que el otro estaba pensando. Unas pocas, cediendo al impulso de buscar un beso más.

—Por cierto, ya casi tengo terminado mi tema libre —le comentó dentro del auto, tras haber comido y pagado—. Quiero mostrártelo antes que a nadie.

—Me gustaría verlo —le aseguró Yuuri, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Cuál es la música? No has querido decirme.

—Quiero que la escuches cuando la esté patinando.

—¿Incluirás de nuevo tu Lutz? —le sorprendió esa pregunta—. Aunque estaba pensando que no haría falta, con el flip cuádruple creo que es más que suficiente. Sigues siendo el único que lo clava en competencia.

—Pues sí pensaba clavar el Lutz cuádruple —comentó mirando hacia el frente para no perder la mirada de la carretera—. Por cierto, ya falta poco para que anuncien las clasificaciones al Grand Prix.

—De hecho, creo que será este mes, ¿no?

—El 30 de junio, sí. ¿Quieres verla conmigo?

—¿Puedo? —Víctor soltó una carcajada al verlo animado con la idea, y asintió. Claro que podía.

—Será un placer para mí que estés conmigo.

Yuuri siguió hablando sobre otras cosas de patinaje que empezó a hacerlo dudar. Mencionaba con claridad los saltos, y le decía que algunos detalles que solo habían tenido sus programas anteriores. Comenzaba a sentirse curioso con la situación, pero decidió seguir observando. Hasta el momento no parecía más que escuchar a una persona que empieza a seguir un deporte, en este caso por la idea de salir con un deportista y tener temas de conversación sobre ello. Aunque… Yuuri no se veía ese tipo de persona.

Debatiéndose entre la posibilidad de que Yuuri fuera fan del patinaje desde antes (más no su fan, lo que era un golpe a su ego) o hubiera buscado entender más del deporte del que estuvo alejado por él, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. No creía estar preparado en ese instante donde todo era rosas y maravillas, para escuchar a Yuuri decir que era fan de, quien sabe, J.J. Tuvo un repentino estremecimiento ante esa alternativa.

—Víctor. —Miró hacia su lado, después de apagar el motor del auto. Ya estaban frente a la casa de Lilia—. Gracias por traerme y… por esto. Me siento más tranquilo. —Yuuri lo dijo sin mirarlo, moviendo sus manos nerviosas en su regazo de forma tan adorable que Víctor abandonó de momento su inusual debate.

—Fue un placer, Yuuri. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la pista? —Yuuri hizo una ligera mueca al escucharlo—. ¿No puedes?

—Estaré en la mañana en mis clases de baile. —Oh cierto, que Yuuri tomaba otras clases además del ballet. Le gustaría un día verlo bailar otros ritmos, aunque en la fiesta le había quedado claro que no lo haría nada mal—. Pero estaremos hablando… mañana no me toca actuar, sino hasta el viernes.

—El viernes tengo varias reuniones con patrocinadores en la tarde y una cena de negocios. Una campaña en la que posiblemente participe. —Víctor pensó que le gustaría más tiempo para poder pasarlo con Yuuri y hacer mil cosas, pero de momento, no era posible.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro desairado, lleno de decepción. Al notar aquello que hicieron al mismo tiempo, se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron en respuesta, dejando de lado esa sensación amarga para darse un abrazo fuerte. Víctor lo propició y Yuuri se acercó contra su pecho, apretándose como si fuera ese el lugar más cómodo del mundo. Lejos de buscar un beso, se quedaron así, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Víctor simplemente dejó su mano sobre la espalda del bailarín en una caricia suave y mansa.

—Entonces hagamos algo. Como parece que estaremos bastante ocupados, ¿qué te parece si te secuestro el domingo?

—El domingo actúo en la noche.

—Prometo que estarás puntual en el teatro. —Yuuri se acurrucó un poco más, y Víctor, sintiendo ese calor de un modo tan agradable, se preguntó cuándo podría sentirlo así, en la cama, en una noche lluviosa y sin necesidad de calefacción porque ya lo tenía así—. ¿Qué dices?

—Me gusta la idea... y el sábado, ¿puedo ir a verte en la pista? —Víctor asintió y le dejó un beso sobre el cabello negro mientras lo apretaba y disfrutaba de las pequeñas notas de aroma del perfume de Yuuri.

—Claro, ve a distraerme —bromeó y sintió un golpecito en su costado.

—¡Víctor! —el reclamo de Yuuri le hizo reír. Víctor contuvo el aliento, al notar como Yuuri había despegado su rostro del hombro para mirarle, y dejó caer un suave beso sobre su frente, otro en la punta de su nariz y luego en sus labios.

El que se despidieran con un beso comenzaba a sentirse natural.

Tras dejarlo en casa, Víctor se sintió contento al volver. Después de haber pensado que la resistencia de Yuuri de contestar sus mensajes y su llamada de forma tan repentina significaba que algo malo había pasado entre ellos; al haber aclarado todo y haber dado un paso más hacia su relación lo había calmado agradablemente. Debía admitirse que le gustaba la sensación de que todo iba corriendo de forma fluida y que cada paso que daba era valioso e importante. Yuuri le hacía sentir que la felicidad no estaba en llegar a un destino sino en disfrutar el trayecto con alguien a su lado.

Llegó a su propio hogar y saludó a Makkachin quien comenzó a saltar contenta de verlo. La abrazó y cargó con él al mueble, al tiempo que se conectó en su teléfono para ver las respuestas recibidas en la fotografía. Había varios que se mostraban asombrados con la noticia, preguntando si eran pareja, quien era él, y qué estaba pasando. Otros, sobre todo mujeres, se expresaron contentas e ilusionadas llenando su publicación de mucha buena vibra.

Decidió buscar más en la red. Encontró una noticia con fotografías de Yuuri junto a la bailarina Irina y frunció el ceño al leer los comentarios. Según la nota, ella sería la rival y parte del triángulo amoroso de Yuuri. En una velocidad impensable, había salido otro artículo hablando sobre la joven pareja de ballet que debutaron juntos en el Lago de los Cisnes y desenterraron publicaciones puestas por ambos en Instagram donde estaban juntos. Víctor soltó un suspiro cansado, en algún momento tenía que parar. Aunque le dolió pensar que Yuuri no había tenido la iniciativa aún de poner una foto juntos en su red social.

Despejó eso de su mente al recordar que Yuuri le había hecho ver lo pronto que sentía toda la situación de la prensa. Quizás deseaba vivir un poco más su acercamiento sin el temor de represalias por parte de los fanáticos y las novedades, o tal vez siquiera lo había pensado. Si lo pensaba en perspectiva, él mismo tampoco tuvo deseos de inmortalizar sus anteriores citas con fotografías, como si la felicidad que había vivido era tan grande que su mente no pensó en nada más que el hecho de disfrutarla. Estaban grabadas a fuego en su corazón y seguro en su memoria, como esas cosas que quisiera repetir en el tiempo y que jamás olvidaría a pesar de la distancia. Como esos momentos cumbres de genuina felicidad.

Soltó el aire de nuevo y se levantó, para empezar a escribirle a Yuuri los últimos mensajes de la noche. Según le comentaba, ya se estaba preparando para ir a dormir. Hablaron un poco más mientras se servía un vaso de Mors antes de recibir la llamada entrante de Christofer, algo que le sorprendió gratamente. Le avisó a Yuuri con un mensaje rápido que contestaría una llamada y de inmediato, tomó la comunicación de su amigo en Suiza.

—Víctor Nikiforov, quiero todos los detalles. —El aludido solo rio mientras se acostaba de nuevo al mueble—. ¿Cómo diste con él? Pensé que eran ideas mías cuando lo vi en la fotografía de la noticia, ¡pero ahora estoy seguro!

—¿Seguro de qué?

—¿Cómo hiciste para contactarlo? ¿Cómo supiste que era el bailarín de Lilia?

—Chris, no te entiendo —replicó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Víctor Nikiforov, ese Yuuri Katsuki es el chico que estuvo en el pub esa noche de Sochi. —Víctor bebió de su vaso mientras intentaba echar cabeza—. El chico borracho con el que bailaste toda la noche y se nos desmayó. ¿No recuerdas?

Poco faltó para bañar a Makkachin con el Mors cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Tosió con dificultad y su perra bajó de su regazo seguramente a refugiarse de un posible baño con refresco de frutos del bosque. Christophe comenzó a reír tras la línea, bastante eufórico, mientras Víctor se daba golpes en el pecho para recuperar el aire. Era imposible, no podría ser Yuuri. De entre todos los japoneses que pudieran estar en Rusia, no era posible haber encontrado a Yuuri en ese lugar.

—Entonces sí estabas tan borracho como pensé. Ni siquiera recordaste que fui yo quien te llevó a la habitación. —Víctor se pasaba una mano a la cara mientras lo escuchaba—. Pero estoy seguro de que es el mismo chico.

—Es japonés… quizás lo estás confundiendo...

—No, querido amigo, estoy más que seguro. Tú estabas borracho, pero yo lo suficiente sobrio como para llevarlos a ambos, a él cargado, hasta la clínica. Estabas tan inquieto que no pude quedarme a esperar a ver si conseguían a algún familiar para el chico y me fui a llevarte al hotel. —Víctor guardó silencio, repentinamente anonadado—. Aunque debo admitir que en esa foto parece una pequeña criatura de Dios incapaz de los actos más reprochables —el tono de Christophe era de lo más divertido y casual—, pero puedo decirte, Víctor, que estoy seguro de que es él. Y si es así, amigo mío, muero de envidia, porque ese chico tenía un movimiento de caderas que…

—¡Oh, santo cielo! —declaró Víctor en una sentida y dramática interrupción. Christophe volvió a reír.

Claro, acababa de recordar la manera en que Yuuri bailaba estando borracho y la forma en que fue acorralado y encendido con ese particular movimientos de cadera. Lo peor es que después de haber visto eso no podría dudar que Yuuri muy probablemente sí fuera ese chico del pub. No podía ser, se repetía, tras levantarse para dejar el vaso lejos de lo que pudieran sus manos hacer con él. No podría ser que fuera Yuuri. ¿Qué hacía en Sochi esa vez? ¿Por qué estaba tan borracho en aquel pub? ¿Acaso estaba en algo del ballet? ¿Alguna función en especial que estaban celebrando en ese momento? ¿Por qué se sentía repentinamente emocionado y asustado ante la idea de que Yuuri y él estaban destinados a encontrarse?

—¿Víctor? —Chris seguía en línea—. ¿Acaso recordaste algo?

—Tengo que preguntarle qué hacía en Sochi… no creo que recuerde nada. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo—. Dios… no puede ser. Esto sería…

—¿Descabellado? Bueno, los azares del destino han sido motivo de diferentes disertaciones, querido amigo. Nos encanta pensar que tenemos dioses benevolentes y sádicos que les gusta jugar con el destino de los simples mortales.

—¿Cómo voy a llegar a preguntarle si estuvo borracho en Sochi?

—¿Hace falta saberlo?

Sí, se dijo, mientras tomaba ahora asiento sobre su cama. Necesitaba saberlo porque no podría con la curiosidad. Yuuri así era… demasiado ingenuo. ¿Habrá alguien aprovechado a estar con él en esas condiciones? ¿Alguien habrá buscado intimar usando esos niveles de embriaguez a los que Yuuri llegaba? Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y no podía imaginar a su Yuuri, su dulce y talentoso Yuuri, en esas condiciones con alguien más que no fuera él. Por fortuna, Christophe no era el tipo de persona que aprovechara esos niveles de vulnerabilidad para atacar a alguien, pero si Yuuri era de los que entraban a esos estados con asiduidad, podría haber corrido peligro mucho antes.

A pesar de haber cortado la llamada, su mente no pudo deshacerse de esa idea. Buscó en internet si hubo alguna función del ballet en Sochi para esa época, pero no fue así y, de hecho, Yuuri no estuvo bailando en ese mes. Quiso hablar con él y ver la forma de preguntarle, pero no le contestó la llamada. Por la hora, o se había dormido o estaba en medio de una partida de su juego. Quería dejar de pensar en eso, pero no podía. Era tan impresionante la posibilidad que su corazón golpeaba con ansiedad.

¿Y si le preguntaba cuántas veces se había emborrachado así? Podría disfrazarlo de mera curiosidad… sería más invasivo si le preguntaba qué hacía en Sochi en esa época. Luego pensó en la posibilidad de que Yuuri, siendo fan del patinaje como estaba pensando anteriormente, hubiera estado allí para ver la final del Grand Prix. Eso tenía sentido, aunque eso dejaba ahora mil nuevas posibilidades al aire.

Así llegó la mañana, y Víctor se entretuvo entrenando y preparándose para entrar a la pista de hielo. Revisó la cantidad de publicaciones que ya tenía su fotografía de Instagram y notó con emoción que Yuuri le había dado un corazón a ella. Así, tuvo el link a la cuenta personal de Yuuri en Instagram y no dudó en darle Follow.

Lilia Baranovskaya estaba allí supervisando la rutina de Yuri Plisetsky, quien aún tenía detalles que mejorar de ambas interpretaciones. Lucía regia, bastante seria, aunque no le había mirado desde que estaba allí elongando para calentar. Víctor sabía que ella seguía reticente ante la certeza de que Yuuri había decidido salir con él. No pensaba tampoco agradarle con la idea, ni buscar su aprobación al respecto, así que se mantuvo al margen observando junto a Yakov los avances de Yuri y pensando en lo que Yuuri estaría haciendo en ese instante. Aún el tema de Sochi le causaba un molesto zumbido en su cabeza.

En algún momento, Yakov tuvo que abandonar la pista cuando representantes de la FFKK aparecieron para tratar un tema con él. Víctor prefería mantenerse al margen de la federación y aquello le había provocado serias fracciones que sirvieron también de limitantes para su carrera. O lo intentaron; los múltiples triunfos de Nikiforov habían provocado que la FFKK, en los últimos años, aprendieran a tolerar la presencia del patinador ruso y a aprovecharse de sus méritos. Víctor lo veía como un mal necesario con el cual lidiar.

Al quedarse a solas con Lilia, pudo simplemente optar por ignorarla y permanecer en silencio, pero Víctor prefirió hacer lo contrario. La mujer se veía estoica, mirando con atención la presentación de ágape de Yuri. Cuando lo vio acabar, le dio instrucciones de repetirlo.

—¿Aún molesta por salir con Yuuri? —prefirió ser frontal y la mujer soltó el aire carente de emoción.

—Espero sepas valorar a quien tienes al lado, Nikiforov, al menos una vez.

—¿En verdad has creído todo lo que dicen las revistas rosas de mí? —preguntó casi incrédulo y Lilia renegó—. Es la única forma en la que creo podrías pensar que no sabré valorar a Yuuri.

—Eres un atrevido, Víctor Nikiforov, siempre lo has sido. Te apoyas en la persona cuando conviene y cuando dejan de hacerlo te haces a un lado. No hace falta ver las revistas rosas para saber cómo manejas todas tus relaciones. —Víctor hizo una mueca descontenta. No veía forma de cambiarle semejante opinión y se halló con pocos ánimos de siquiera intentarlo—. Pero ahora, lo que más me molesta, es que en vez de que la prensa hable sobre las maravillosas actuaciones que tuvo Yuuri en su debut como Romeo, todo lo que salga de él es que está saliendo contigo.

En eso, Lilia tenía toda la razón, Víctor tuvo que reconocerlo. No había ningún artículo resaltando las habilidades de Yuuri y la emotiva interpretación que hizo en el teatro de Alexandrisky. Todo eso había quedado opacado por la noticia de su encuentro en el río Nevá y todo el amarillismo que surgió a partir de ello. Su expresión se ensombreció, desagradado con esa verdad. No quería que su presencia en la vida de Yuuri opacara lo realmente bello de él: su fuerza, su pasión, la música que se movía en su cuerpo y se formaba con el mover de sus extremidades. Que los ojos de Rusia estuviesen sobre Yuuri por su compañía y no por lo que realmente él valía.

Lilia soltó un suspiro, como si liberara la tensión. Víctor, con la mirada ligeramente apagada, levantó la mirada hacia la mujer, ya que se había inclinado casi por completo sobre la barrera.

—Pero confiaré que el tiempo le haga justicia a Yuuri y el brillo de esa fuerza tan bella e inagotable que tiene al danzar sea lo que destaque —dijo Lilia, con la vista puesta al frente.

—Entiendo porque lo tienes en tan alta estima, Lilia —le respondió Víctor—. Es talentoso, puedo verlo… muy talentoso.

—Era una flor ahogada en Japón. —La atención de Víctor se volcó por entero en Lilia, quien no dejaba de tener los brazos cruzados, la mirada férrea y serena—. Una flor que yo decidí traer y cultivar con mis manos para que mostrara su verdadero potencial. Solo yo podía sacar toda esa belleza. Todavía no conoces el alcance de su fuerza, Nikiforov.

—Quiero conocerlo —le aseguró—. Quiero conocer toda esa fuerza.

—Pero no te descuides, Nikiforov. Porque ahora no solo estoy cuidando con mis manos la flor que Yuuri es. —Lilia le miró a los ojos con firmeza—. Ahora estoy cuidando a otra, una que tiene la fuerza de convertirse en el mejor y robarte la corona.

¿Yuri Plisetsky?

Víctor enarcó una ceja mientras notaba la mirada fija de Lilia sobre el joven senior. Víctor sabía que Yuri era muy talentoso, pero demasiado testarudo para su bienestar, lo que provocaba que no escuchara consejos y sus presentaciones fueran insuficientes para el nivel que ahora debía manejar. Había desistido de escucharlo cuando amablemente quería darle consejos para mejorar y eso había provocado en Víctor una sensación de pérdida de tiempo cuando se refería a tratar de guiarlo.

Lilia dejó el asunto así y se alejó tras darle unas instrucciones a Yuri para que abandonara la pista. Víctor miró con mayor seriedad a la joven promesa senior, y decidió que no iba a distraerse. Si Yuri creía que estar en la liga senior era como estar en la junior, sería él el primero que le demostraría lo contrario.

Pensando en ello, se sumergió por entero en sus prácticas, con la seguridad de que seguiría siendo el mejor en la pista. Yuuri era su pasión encarnada, la musa que había aparecido para darle brillo a su vida en ese momento, y no podía dejar que aquella fuerza innovadora que le llenara se perdiera sin demostrarlo también en el hielo. Patinó, lo hizo con denuedo, con ganas, con euforia. Su cuerpo vibraba cuando eros hacía su aparición y los recuerdos de Yuuri estaba allí, patinando a su lado. De esa manera, le era inevitable no dejarse llevar, no permitir que el fuego lo alcanzase y sus extremidades se moviera dichosas en la pista. Y cuando el programa libre aparecía, cuya música solo estaba tarareando en su cabeza; Víctor dejaba brotar todos esos sentimientos del cual pasión solo tenía uno de esos nombres.

Así, llegó el mediodía. Un par de mensajes había compartido con Yuuri, quien le comentaba que estaba practicando sus clases particulares. No le había preguntado aún cuales ritmos exactos bailaba, pero le gustaría sorprenderlo yendo al lugar para observarlo por sí mismo. Lo que sí quedaba claro era el gusto que Yuuri tenía por la música y el baile, al punto que no podía quedarse con solo un género y buscaba convertirse en un artista mucho más íntegro.

Ya cansado de las prácticas, Víctor se dirigió al comedor, donde ya el resto del equipo estaba esperando por sus almuerzos. Lilia se había retirado más temprano de lo usual, y a pesar de haberlo notado, no le había tomado mayor importancia.

—Oye Víctor, ¿y tu bailarín por qué no vino hoy? —Víctor sonrió al escuchar a Mila—. ¿Ya son novios? Vi la foto de ayer en la noche, galán.

—Pufff… —Fue Plisetsky quien rezongó con los pies sobre la silla—. El cerdo está ocupado en sus cosas. No tiene tiempo para calvos.

—No podía venir porque tenía clases de baile particulares —explicó Víctor quien decidió ignorar la intervención de Yuri. Mila rio divertida ante la dinámica.

—¿Pero es tu novio? Aunque vi una nota donde al parecer tuvo algo con una bailarina.

—¿Irina? Pufff... es su amiga y está de novia con un imbécil —replicó Yuri con apatía—. El cerdo no tiene nada con ella, aunque parece una maldita mosca sobre él.

—Algo me dice que todo lo que quieras saber de Yuuri se lo puedes preguntar a Yurio, ¡parece estar mejor enterado que yo! —Víctor lo dijo con diversión, mirando la cara descompuesta del adolescente cuando se vio expuesto. Mila soltó una risotada.

—Yu-ri-o, ¿por qué no me cuentas más de tu amor platónico?

—¡Qué no me llamo Yurio!

En ese momento, estaban transmitiendo el programa de novedades, donde una pareja de periodistas y animadores comentaban sobre los pormenores de la vida sentimental y artística de muchas estrellas rusas. Víctor escuchó con atención cuando su nombre fue pronunciado, y la discusión entre Mila y Yuri se vio interrumpida ante ese evento. En la fotografía estaba la que Víctor tomó la noche pasada con Yuuri, y el título rezaba: ¿Quién es la musa de Víctor Nikiforov?

Yuri chistó, visiblemente molesto, mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca y beber. Para Víctor, las palabras de Lilia Baranovskaya no habían tenido mayor fuerza que en ese momento, al ver que la prensa estaba enfocada en él solo por el hecho de ser su potencial pareja.

—Victor Nikiforov publicó en horas de la noche del día de ayer una foto con la que disipó todas las dudas sobre su nueva relación con el bailarín japonés, Yuuri Katsuki —hablaba la animadora muy emocionada, como si aquel hecho fuera sumamente importante, pero sin resaltar el nivel de baile de Yuuri.

—Esto ha sido una sorpresa en toda Rusia, porque nuestra estrella de patinaje se ha fijado en un joven bailarín que ya ha hecho su debut en el ballet de Bolshoi. ¿Qué fue lo que vio en él?

—Oh, podríamos hablar quizás de que es un bailarín que pese a su edad ha mostrado un ascenso en el baile. De lo único que estamos seguro es que Yuuri Katsuki es un hombre muy afortunado. Y esta historia de amor solo está comenzando. ¿Será que veremos más muestras de cariño de este par tan particular?

—No lo sabemos, pero quizás Vladimir Ivanov pueda sacarnos de dudas. En este momento se encuentra frente al edificio principal de... ¡Oh, miren quien acaba de salir!

Entonces, Víctor palideció. La cámara ahora estaba enfocando la entrada de la academia de baile a la que Yuuri le dijo que asistía para sus clases particulares, y junto a él, había al menos media docena de otros periodistas, esperando por su aparición. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y la situación empeoró cuando fue Yuri quien golpeó el puño contra la madera, muy molesto.

Y quien había salido, era Yuuri. Víctor sintió los pálpitos en la garganta cuando lo vio ser invadido por los periodistas, allí, visiblemente saliendo de sus ensayos. Tenía un abrigo marrón largo que cubría su ropa de entrenamiento: las mallas negras y una camiseta blanca que tapaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Su cabello revuelto estaba húmedo, seguramente por el sudor de sus prácticas y no tenía los lentes puestos. Los ojos se le veían ligeramente rojos y Víctor quiso pensar que se trataba de la irritación que ya Yuuri le había comentado le provocaba el uso excesivo de los lentes de contactos, o el sudor. No quería pensar que fuera porque había llorado.

—Sr. Katsuki, ¿qué tipo de relación tiene con Víctor Nikiforov?

—¿Nos podría comentar cómo se conocieron?

—Sr. Katsuki, ¿cómo es Víctor Nikiforov como pareja?

La mirada de Yuuri se dirigió a todo ellos, mientras otras preguntas similares se escuchaban. Detrás de él, un par de bailarinas y bailarines, entre los que reconoció a Irina, estaban al pendiente y bastante sorprendidos, tanto como Yuuri lucía en ese momento. Víctor debía hacer algo… lo pensó. Tenía deseos de tomar el auto y llegar cuanto antes a ese lugar para quitar a todos esos periodistas de encima de Yuuri. Ahora el temor de que Yuuri comenzará a sentirse hostigado con toda la presión crecía, con la perspectiva oscura de que eso lo llevara a decidir que era mejor no verse más.

Pero Yuuri se inclinó. Frente a las cámaras, el japonés hizo una inclinación muy clásica de su país y calló los murmullos de los periodistas y de ellos, como observadores de esa transmisión. No mantuvo la postura, duró apenas unos segundos antes de levantarse y tomar aire. Bajó un escalón para acercarse al periodista que tenía más cerca y, de inmediato, todos los micrófonos se acercaron a él mientras la cámara lo enfocaba.

—Lo que siento por Víctor es algo difícil de describir. —La voz de Yuuri sonó temblorosa por los nervios. Víctor mantuvo la mirada en la pantalla, con una mano en su pecho y la sensación de que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a abrirle el pecho—. Va más allá de algo romántico, pero he decidido llamarlo amor.

Víctor soltó el aire, como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Los pálpitos de su pecho fueron distantes mientras se sentía invadido de burbujas, de calor, de colores que estallaban bajo su piel y le provocaba erizamiento. Y no conforme con eso, Yuuri sacó fuerza con su voz, apretando el puño sobre su corazón mientras levantaba el tono de sus palabras.

—¡Quiero aferrarme a él y por eso pido que dejen de perseguirnos! —pidió, hablando rápido y certero, a pesar de que la ansiedad atropellaba sus palabras—. ¡Quiero enfocarme en el ballet y seguir creciendo y quiero que Víctor pueda concentrarse en el patinaje de esta nueva temporada! ¡Vi a eros y sé que será el mejor programa de la temporada y que con él podrá ganar el oro en el Grand Prix Final! —aseguró—. Por favor, ¡no quiten la mirada de eso!

El resto de las preguntas no las respondió. Yuuri se giró dándoles la espalda a los periodistas y volvió a ingresar al edificio en compañía de los bailarines, como si dejara en claro que más que una respuesta a la prensa era un pedido al público general.

—Esto sí es una declaración de amor —suspiró Georgi, en voz alta.

—Maldito cerdo, yo también voy a competir… —rezongó Yuri, por su lado.

Sin embargo, Víctor no pudo despegarse de estas significativas palabras que lo habían dejado bombeando más sangre de la que era capaz de soportar, con el mareo incipiente provocado por la sorpresa. Sentía las mejillas calientes, sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos y aquel impulso que lo empujaba a reír, a bailar, a correr para agarrar a Yuuri y comérselo a besos, era casi incontenible. Supo que no habría manera de sobreponerse a ella y terminó liberando una carcajada nerviosa, mientras se cubría los ojos con sus manos.

Con Yuuri, nunca acabarían las sorpresas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha gustado mucho como quedó el capítulo pese a las presiones que he tenido. Es lindo ver como estos dos van avanzando de a poco, aunque a Víctor por ser Víctor no lo veo fácil que le quite las manos de encima a Yuuri.
> 
> ¿Ya vieron que no se iba a quedar en secreto lo de esa borrachera en Sochi? xDDDD ¡Chris sí lo recuerda y muy bien!
> 
> ¡Y este capítulo hubo dos paralelos! Espero que los disfruten porque me he emocionado mucho pensando en donde incluirlos.
> 
> Ahora, los comentarios son mucho de parte de ustedes. En el grupo de lectura de Facebook he colocado las noticias como un spoiler adelantado y todos tienen posibilidad de ser parte del fic bajo un seudónimo. Pueden animarse a entrar al grupo si aún no lo está: el link está en mi perfil. Se llama Grupo Matryoshka. Solo les ruego que por favor respondan las preguntas.
> 
> He tenido una semana bastante compleja y parece que no va a acabar. Pido disculpas si por ello algunas actualizaciones se tendrán que mover, porque ya es algo fuera de mis manos. Digamos que, teniendo familia en Venezuela y con la situación país, varios se vienen a vivir conmigo y eso significa cambios bastantes importantes. Es triste ver como la familia no desperdigamos por todo el globo tratando de subsistir.
> 
> Leí todos los comentarios pero en este momento no puedo responderles. De verdad, muchas gracias por el tiempo que se toman para leerme y hacerme feliz. En estos momentos donde tengo tantas cosas importantes que atender en mi vida, esos momentos en que leo sus impresiones hacen que valga la pena mis pequeños escapes para escribir. De nuevo, ¡mil gracias!


	27. Extra 01: El nuevo bailarín

A esas alturas de su vida, Lilia Baranovskaya estaba segura de haberlo visto todo. Había presenciado gobiernos surgir y caer, había observado lugares cambiar con el transcurrir del tiempo, así como a la danza transformarse al pasar de los años. Nada podría sorprenderle a esa edad; pudo ver estrellas de la danza nacer, crecer y morir, en todo lo que llevaba de vida. A veces no parecían 62 años, se sentían más, como si cargara con tonelada de historias en sus pequeños hombros y sobre su recta espalda.

Por ello pensaba en dejarlo. Toda inspiración que antes la inundaba había desaparecido con las décadas y la decepción acumulada de decenas de abandonos, la hicieron desear el acabarlo ya. Había visto ir y venir a sus bailarines, así como presenciado la alta y baja de cada uno de los telones en el majestuoso escenario del teatro. Lilia Baranovskaya sentía que ya era hora de ver las cortinas caer una última vez.

Pero antes de ello, fue a Japón, a la prestigiosa escuela de ballet de Tokio en medio de un verano caluroso. La mujer caminó acalorada tras bajar del taxi, en compañía de un equipo reclutador de la escuela, quienes estaban en busca de un nuevo talento. Los bailarines que verían eran un par de chicos que tenían recomendaciones de altas figuras del país. Lilia se encontraba fatigada, molesta, enojada y apática. Era una mezcla de puro desinterés.

Y como ya lo había esperado, había sido una enorme pérdida de tiempo. Todas esas horas en avión fueron infructuosas porque aquellas estrellas de las que tanto le habían hablado resultaron ser solo uno más. Ya los conocía; por supuesto, no personalmente, pero podía intuir con solo verlos lo que sería su vida. Bailarines con algún par de años reluciendo para luego apagarse, sin más. No tenían más que ambición y, aunque la ambición era importante, hacía mucho que eso había dejado de ser suficiente. Suspiró con decepción.

Salió de inmediato de la sala sin limitarse a ser mínimamente educada. Sabía que su actitud sería una respuesta elocuente y con eso daría por acabado aquella reunión. Caminó con indiferencia hacia el pasillo y se detuvo cuando encontró la figura de una mujer japonesa de más o menos su altura frente a ella. Alta, delgada, tenía la postura de una bailarina, pero considerablemente más mayor que una que estuviera en los escenarios aún. Lilia arrugó el ceño, tratando de identificarla. Podía estar segura de que su rostro le era conocido, pero entre tantas estrellas era difícil encontrarlo.

—Lamento que haya tenido que ver algo tan mediocre, madam Baranovskaya. —Le habló en ruso. Eso sin duda alguna llamó la atención de la ex _prima ballerina_ , quien no había cambiado su semblante severo—. Pero estoy segura de que tengo algo que hará que este largo viaje haya valido la pena.

—¿Quién es usted para dirigirse a mí de esta manera? —reclamó de inmediato, impaciente. La mujer frente a ella tenía un largo cabello castaño y un coqueto lunar en su mejilla izquierda. Vestía pantalones de sastre negro y una blusa celeste, bajo un blazer gris. Se veía elegante y de buen gusto, pero una más del montón, lejos de los extravagantes atuendos caros de los directores de esa escuela de ballet.

—Minako Okukawa —dijo la mujer con seguridad y eso provocó en Lilia un reconocimiento—. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos hemos visto. ¿Me permite invitarle un café?

Minako Okukawa había iniciado sus estudios en la academia de Ballet de Bostón y cuando despegó con su indiscutible talento, llegó a encabezar las propuestas en teatros cotizados por toda Europa. Ganó el premio de Benois de la Danse, siendo la primera japonesa en lograr tan cotizado galardón. Lilia frunció su ceño, con repentino interés. Minako le hablaba con la propiedad de una de las mejores bailarinas en ese siglo, podio que compartían con años de diferencias. Incluso había tenido el placer de tenerla en algunas de sus funciones cuando inició su carrera como directora del ballet en el teatro Bolshoi de Moscú.

No fue sorpresa para sus acompañantes cuando, al reconocer la imagen de Minako, Lilia aceptara su invitación a un café. Los jóvenes tuvieron que esperar por ella sin atreverse a cuestionar la decisión, mientras era acompañada por la exbailarina japonesa a una cotizada cafetería cerca de la escuela. Ambas conversaron amenamente sobre sus tiempos de gloria cuando eran bailarinas y, por un momento, Lilia se sintió bastante bien de encontrar a una vieja compañera en el medio.

Se sentaron, y pidieron algo, mientras seguían la conversación en francés, idioma que manejaba mejor la japonesa. Lilia estaba disfrutando de su compañía, pero sabía que había alguna razón para tanta parafernalia y detestaba las cosas con rodeos. Así que, apenas el mesonero tomó su orden y se retiró, decidió hacer el pedido para una respuesta más frontal. Minako, lejos de sentirse incómoda o nerviosa, sonrió. Era extraño para Lilia conseguir a alguien capaz de mantenerle la mirada y la seguridad como si estuviera plenamente confiada de que lo que tenía que decirle era de su completo interés.

—Es esto —comentó al pasarle la pantalla de su móvil. Un video estaba en pausa esperando por ser activado—. Es un bailarín que está en Fukuoka. Ha tenido dificultades para poder aprobar su pase en el ballet de Tokio, pero, tiene todo para ser no solo el mejor de Japón, sino el mejor del mundo.

—¿Quién es?

—Katsuki Yuuri. —Lilia enarcó una ceja mientras veía el brillo poderoso en aquellos ojos ligeramente claros—. Lo he estado enseñando yo misma, mientras sigue en el teatro de Fukuoka y la escuela del ballet del distrito. Sin embargo, no es allí donde debe estar. —La exbailarina rusa dio play para ver el desarrollo del video. No veía como un bailarín que no aprobaba los exámenes para ingresar a una escuela estatal del país, pudiera ser de interés para una de las mejores escuelas de Ballet del mundo.

Era solo un minuto de grabación. El chico, un muchacho de quizás unos quince años, se movía con gracia y soltura con sus mallas negras y una camisa blanca ligeramente entallada. Representaba un corto solo del Cascanueces, interpretando el príncipe con sus pasos gráciles, piernas fuertes, una fluidez que tenía años sin ver en un novato. A pesar de que no hubiera música, era capaz de escucharla con solo ver el movimiento de sus puntas, la dulzura de los movimientos de sus manos y la velocidad de sus piruetas. Era capaz de escuchar una orquesta vibrando con el movimiento de su cuerpo en cada salto. El sonido de las flautas se oía con los giros y podía ver en su pequeña sonrisa cuánto disfrutaba el bailar.

Un joven japonés… ¿por qué no estaba en esa audición?

Minako se lo explicó. De una familia humilde en Hasetsu, Katsuki Yuuri era un estudiante bastante aplicado que había estado practicando ballet desde los tres años. Pensaron que se iría hacia el patinaje sobre hielo; en ese momento, Minako se preguntaba si no debió haber sido más asertiva a la hora de inspirarlo a tomar las cuchillas en vez de bailar sobre sus puntas. Yuuri tenía un problema, uno que lo había dejado atrás en el escenario, imposibilitando mostrar su verdadero potencial. Minako creía que la falta de confianza en sí mismo y sus habilidades, además de las limitaciones que tenía para comunicarse con los otros, provocaba que en una disciplina de trabajo en equipo como el ballet él no pudiera brillar. Quizás en patinaje individual lo hubiera hecho, pero Lilia descartó de inmediato esa posibilidad.

Quería verlo.

Así fue como obligó al equipo evaluador del ballet de Bolshoi a seguirla junto a Minako Okukawa a Fukuoka. El calor seguía matándola, pero al menos ya tenía una razón para moverse y ver con sus propios ojos lo que ese bailarín podía hacer. La bailarina japonesa, durante el viaje, le comentó otros aspectos interesantes que Lilia debería tomar en cuenta. Ese chico era hijo de la mejor amiga de Minako, alguien a quien ella había criado desde que era un niño. Tenía una poderosa ambición, que definitivamente iba más allá que la escuchada por el par en Tokio: quería el benois de la danse. No se conformaría con ser el premier danseur de ninguna de las compañías internacionales, a pesar de que su deseo expreso era debutar en el The Royal Ballet como en un momento lo hizo Minako. Quería el máximo premio y hacer historia como el primer japonés en lograrlo.

¿Cómo pensaba este chico de apenas dieciséis años llegar a ello con tantas dificultades? Minako le sonrió conocedora, como si pudiera notar la pequeña chispa encendida en el añejo corazón de Lilia.

—Cuando supe que estaría en Japón, moví mis influencias para que me informaran en qué momento y así tener oportunidad de mostrárselo. En toda la industria del ballet, no conozco a nadie mejor para notar lo que yo veo, que usted, Lilia.

Y sabía que no eran solo frases aduladoras para convencerla, Minako hablaba con la propiedad de tener un tesoro oculto. Lilia estaba esperando verlo cuanto antes para corroborar si, quizás, eso era lo que le mantendría en el ballet por más tiempo.

En el teatro de ballet de Fukuoka, la función del cascanueces se daría en la noche. Minako encontró las entradas para que tanto Lilia como los observadores, fueran a verlo con sus propios ojos. Yuuri no tenía un papel principal, pero Minako les aseguró que no haría falta eso para verlo. Su talento era visible, palpable, incluso entre todos los bailarines. Él resaltaba como un lirio en campo de espigas.

Y así fue, tal como le comentó. Lo que Lilia vio entre los bailarines del set fue la belleza que Yuuri Katsuki tenía al bailar. Como si pudiera estar en paz sin el foco de las miradas, Yuuri bailaba en sintonía con la música y embellecía los sonidos con el movimiento de sus extremidades. Danzaba con fuerza y pasión, se embebía, metiéndose completamente en el papel. Era bello de ver, soberbio, espeluznante la manera en que dominaba el escenario estando atrás y opacando incluso a los principales. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera allí? ¡Él debería ser el príncipe! ¡O el soldado! A Lilia se le ocurrían otros sin fin de papeles en los que tal talento podría brillar como un diamante. Ante la mirada atenta de Okukawa, Lilia sintió su corazón latir con la fuerza de una enamorada quinceañera, a pesar de que su rostro se mantuviera imperturbable. Sus mejillas temblaban contenidas antes tal hallazgo.

Al final de la presentación, estaba decidida.

Cuando acabó la actividad, Lilia no tardó más para mostrar su imponente presencia en los camerinos del teatro. Los encargados del set estaban estupefactos mirando a la dama rusa caminar por los recovecos, y los bailarines jóvenes no lograron reconocerla ni comprender su presencia, más que imaginar que eran extranjeros. El par de evaluadores de la escuela de Bolshoi la siguieron apurados, mientras a sus espaldas Minako caminaba con confianza. Lilia lucía impenetrable, su presencia imponía como si se tratara de la dueña del lugar. El director sí la reconoció, y se atoró con su lengua cuando fue capaz de verla pasar de cerca. Fue tras ella, junto al encargado de la coreografía, caminando a tropezones con ligeras inclinaciones de respeto.

¿Qué hacía la zarina rusa del ballet en sus tierras?

Cuando llegó a ver a los bailarines masculinos, se detuvo. Su ojo crítico comenzó a buscar al muchacho entre ellos, más era cierto que sus rasgos eran demasiados semejantes como para detectarlo considerando que lo había visto desde la distancia. Eso no le amilanó, se quedó en silencio hasta que escuchó al director del grupo y vio a todos los jóvenes detenerse y dejar de cuchichear. Lilia los miró con ojo de halcón hasta que alzó su voz.

—Katsuki Yuuri. ¿Dónde está?

Todos los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, confundidos, y comenzaron a dispersarse mientras daban paso hacia el joven bailarín que estaba agachado recogiendo algunas de sus cosas. El aludido miró hacía la rusa, luego sus compañeros, el director y por último hacia atrás. Lilia supo pronto que detrás de ella la figura de Minako se observaba.

—Ponte de pie. Ven aquí ahora mismo.

Todo era dicho en inglés. Algunos no comprendieron del todo las palabras en su fuerte acento ruso, pero el joven Yuuri paso hacia adelante, con los hombros caídos y la mirada agachada. Estaba despeinado, sus mechones de color negro caían por su frente sudada y su rostro no abandonaba aún sus rasgos aniñados, luciendo un rostro redondeado e infantil. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, con la mirada escondida, frente al fuerte escrutamiento de la mujer.

—Derecho. —Ordenó. Yuuri obedeció, conteniendo el aliento. Lilia pudo mirar por la expresión de su rostro lo alterado que se encontraba—. _Première position._

Lilia comenzó a ordenar diferentes instrucciones para el joven bailarín, allí, en medio de todos. Empezando con las básicas, Lilia observó el modo en que Yuuri movía sus pies, su equilibrio, la fuerza de sus piernas y su postura. Pasó luego a los pasos básicos, un _Pas de Deux,_ un _foullette_ ; Lilia exigía y Yuuri realizaba el movimiento, inicialmente con demasiado nerviosismo como para notar la soltura que había visto en el video y en la presentación, pero poco a poco, dejando todo ese miedo para al menos hacerlos de forma limpia.

—¿Eres tú quien quiere ser el próximo ganador del Benois de la Danse? —preguntó, y provocó un temblor en el joven chico, quien se negó a responder. Bajó la mirada y Lilia podía ver sus orejas enrojecidas—. Repito solo una vez más. ¿Eres tú quien quiere ser el próximo ganador del Benois de la Danse?

Yuuri calló. Lo vio apretar los puños, sucumbir a la presión que ella estaba dejando caer en él. Pudo notar también la figura de Minako sobreponiéndose al resto y emitiéndole un claro en alto que Lilia logró ver e ignorar. Lilia no pensaba detenerse, la ambición no era suficiente, el talento no era suficiente, la disciplina no era suficiente si quería ser el mejor. Y ella ya sabía de eso de antemano.

Levantó la barbilla del chico, y fijó sus ojos verdes en aquellos marrones expresivos ya inundados de lágrimas. Se veía el deseo allí, encerrado, pero demasiado miedo para decirlo en voz alta, para admitirlo. Lilia frunció su ceño una vez más.

—Eres insuficiente para eso —acertó, provocando que aquellos ojos se partieran ante su mirada severa—. Tu técnica es sucia, tus movimientos carentes de belleza y fuerza. No puedes siquiera estar en la clase de los juniors. Necesitaría iniciar contigo desde un inicio, si es que quiero sacar "algo" de valor. Eres… un bailarín corriente del montón. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes alcanzar semejante premio? ¿Con tan mediocre presentación que acabas de hacer frente a mí? Lo que he visto ha sido patético.

—¡Lilia! —La voz de Minako se alzó, furiosa. La mujer no hizo más que mirarla de reojo y regresar su atención al chiquillo. Veía el esfuerzo en él de contener las lágrimas, pero habían sido demasiadas y ya caían desbordadas por las esquinas de sus ojos. Mojaron sus dedos aún sujetos en esa temblorosa mandíbula.

—Eres inservible. Ha sido una pérdida de tiempo —sentenció y soltó su rostro. Su mirada dejó de cubrirlo, ahora enfrentándose al rostro encolerizado y enrojecido de la ex _prima ballerina_ del Royal Ballet, observándola con visible indignación—. Ya acabamos —dijo en ruso.

Los acompañantes asintieron preparándose para irse. Minako apretó la mandíbula, temblando de rabia, mientras los otros se miraban y un par se acercaron a Yuuri para intentar consolarlo. Él los apartó instintivamente replegándose y abrazándose a sí mismo. Lilia le echó una última mirada antes de decidir que era hora de partir.

—Enséñeme… —la voz temblorosa del bailarín se alzó en inglés, como un suspiro dificultoso. Lilia se detuvo, a la expectativa—. Enséñeme, por favor…

—No escucho. ¿Alguien me está hablando? —soltó con fuerza y prepotencia, alzando su mentón a lo alto.

—¡Enséñeme, por favor! —alzó la voz. Lilia giró para mirarlo con los puños apretados, el rostro enrojecido y anegado de lágrimas, pero una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable y una obstinación desoladora, que buscaba abrirse paso aún entre su orgullo roto. Empujó aún más.

—He dicho que eres insuficiente. Tendría que iniciar con los juniors a ver si hay arreglo.

—¡Practicaré con los juniors entonces! —aseguró.

—Tendrás que practicar durante todo el día para tan siquiera llegar al nivel que están mis bailarines novatos.

—¡Practicaré toda la noche también si es necesario!

—¡Será innegociable! —enfrentó la mujer, con la mirada puesta en esos ojos encendidos.

—¡Entonces lo haré! Practicaré día y noche, pasaré por la junior, ¡empezaré de nuevo! —El chico se atropellaba con las palabras, casi balbuceando mientras las lágrimas se derramaban sin freno sobre sus mejillas rojas—. ¡Lo haré! ¡Se lo demostraré!

—¿Por qué Yuuri? ¿Para qué tanto esfuerzo?

—¡Quiero bailar! ¡Quiero ser el mejor bailarín! ¡Quiero bailar en los mejores escenarios como mi maestra Minako! —Yuuri decía todo, lo decía con todo el deseo, la desesperación, la necesidad profunda que nacía de su interior—. ¡Quiero ganar el benois de la danse!

Todos mantuvieron el silencio en el que se habían sumido. Lilia devolvió sus pasos y sujetó de nuevo la barbilla de aquel bailarín que la miraba, ahora, con una muda súplica. Podía verlo todo allí, en sus ojos: el talento encerrado, las ganas, la falta de fe de los que lo rodeaban, excepto unos pocos. Su frustración por no ser suficiente, su deseo de ser el mejor, todo. Sobre todo, la humildad con la que aceptaba que no podría hacerlo solo, brillando como un fuego perenne que no dejaría morir a su estrella.

Lo que hacía falta para destacar y ser el mejor estaba allí, en su humildad. Yuuri acababa de demostrarlo, porque un artista sin humildad estaba condenado a extinguirse antes de tiempo. Y esa chispa que él transmitía, ella la acogió para encender todos aquellos sueños dormidos, como si fuera ella una lámpara de aceite y Yuuri aquella llama tímida que alumbraría toda una noche en el ocaso de su vida.

—Tendrás que ir a Rusia conmigo. —Lilia deseó ver hasta qué punto el chico estaba dispuesto a avanzar. Lo vio tragar grueso, pero reforzar su expresión—. Dejarás a todos los tuyos, para irte conmigo a obedecer cada cosa que te diga. ¿Estás dispuesto…?

—Estoy dispuesto… —hipó. Lilia, por primera vez en ese largo viaje, esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Le soltó el rostro y extendió su mano derecha ante la sorpresa de todos. Yuuri, indeciso al inicio, soltó los puños de sus manos. Sus ojos grandes la miraban expectante y asustado.

—Soy Lilia Baranovskaya, y te entrenaré para que seas el mejor bailarín del mundo. Solo yo, puedo sacar la belleza de tu fuerza a la luz.

La mirada del joven bailarín brilló en medio de las lágrimas e hinchó su pecho, con apenas la emoción permitiéndole respirar. Lilia observó la expresión del chico con interés y sujetó con fuerza la mano entregada. De inmediato, el adolescente empezó a inclinarse frente a ella en señal de agradecimiento.

El proceso para poder llevar a Yuuri Katsuki a Rusia no sería tan sencillo, necesitaba diferentes trámites para asegurar tanto la beca, como la manutención en tierras extranjeras y la visa de estadía por estudio. Lilia les dejó a los encargados de la escuela de Bolshoi los arreglos para que la llegada de Yuuri fuera lo más pronto posible. Mientras tanto, sus documentos fueron entregados a la escuela prestigiosa y fueron evaluados con la carta de recomendación expresa de la misma Lilia, junto a la de Minako. Con ello, el peso que era necesario para que tal solicitud fuera aprobada estaba allí, asegurándole la respuesta positiva.

Pasaron meses, antes de recibir las buenas nuevas de que todo estaba listo para recibir al joven bailarín. Fue ella misma a buscarlo, dirigiéndose hasta Fukuoka para estar allí y hablar con los padres del muchacho. Fue una sorpresa para ella encontrar que era la misma Minako la que estaba allí para despedir a su ahora alumno. El chico estaba con el rostro rojo, decaído, visiblemente afectado por un largo llanto. Lilia esperaba conocer a su familia allí, pero no quiso darle largas ni crearse conclusiones apresuradas.

—No vinieron, no querían hacer la despedida más dolorosa —explicó Minako, hablando en francés—. De todos modos, yo he estado viviendo con él aquí en estos últimos años. Me vine con él cuando deseó tomar en serio el ballet, pero creo que hasta aquí puedo acompañarlo.

—Ya veo —dijo en tono indiferente. El chico estaba a unos cuantos pasos, separado de ambas mujeres. Lilia notó que Minako hacía un esfuerzo consciente por no llorar, aunque el rubor sobre su nariz la delataba.

—Le estamos entregando a nuestro mayor tesoro. —Lilia la miró interesada, mientras veía los ojos claros de la japonesa mirarla con un dejo de ruego, y otro de exigencia—. Por favor, cuide de él.

Lilia asintió sin mayor ceremonia y les permitió un momento a solas para despedirse. Observó así el último fuerte abrazo que se dieron, y lo sentidas que se sentían aquellas palabras de despedida, de lo que sería el inicio de cinco años lejos de casa. Durante ese tiempo Minako solo había ido un par de veces a San Petersburgo y Lilia había observado de nuevo esos _hasta luego_ apretados, pensando en los tantos sacrificios que se hacían por el amor al arte. En ese instante en el aeropuerto de Fukuoka, Lilia no se hubiera imaginado el radical cambio que tendría su vida cuando Yuuri fuera parte de ella.

Durante el vuelo, vio al chico salir al baño varias veces para llegar con el rostro rojo e hinchado de llorar, pero le dio el espacio de vivir ese pequeño desarraigo en intimidad, sin promesas insignificantes ni consuelo innecesario. Lilia sabía que esto sería solo el primero de los muchos sacrificios que Yuuri tendría que hacer.

La llegada a San Petersburgo fue tensa por la caída de una espesa nevada que afectó a la hora de aterrizaje. Vio a Yuuri apretar sus manos en el asiento mientras trataba de contener el grito que debió formarse en su joven garganta. Lilia también se asustó, pero supo controlarlo para no mostrarlo más que en la tensa línea de su entrecejo. Bajar del avión fue casi un alivio después de todas esas horas de viaje sentada. Yuuri se veía como un chico ávido de curiosidad, mirando todo mientras se apretaba en los espesos abrigos que había tenido la cautela de llevar para el viaje. Era diciembre, pocos días después de su cumpleaños diecisiete que decidió celebrar por última vez con su familia. La nevada proseguía después de haber hecho el pase por inmigración y un taxi los esperaba afuera para llevarlos a la casona. Eso sería el inicio para ambos.

Los primeros días estuvieron llenos de silencio, que solo era interrumpido por algunas cortas frases en inglés. Lilia le dio espacio para que descansara del largo viaje y se acostumbrara a la casa, el clima y la rutina que tendría que llevar. Para el cuarto día, Lilia decidió que había sido suficiente y tendría que ponerse a tono con las múltiples actividades asignadas, empezando con acompañarla a una de las presentaciones de ballet en el Ballet del Teatro de Bolshoi, donde pudo ver en vivo uno de los mejores programas: Gisselle. Allí, Lilia por primera vez pudo verlo llorar de emoción genuina, con los ojos marrones centelleando de emoción mientras el sonrojo le llenaba la cara.

La rutina en los primeros meses fue determinada: Yuuri tendría que estar de pie a las siete de la mañana para recibir a su tutor de idioma ruso y luego dirigirse a las nueve para el curso de novatos, tal como Lilia se lo había advertido, para probar así hasta qué punto sería su entereza. Después del almuerzo, se presentaría como testigo en los ensayos de los bailarines de la academia para ver cómo se preparaban para las próximas presentaciones. También la acompañaba a las funciones, persiguiendo a Lilia por todo el teatro y observando a detalle con ojos grandes. En las noches, tenía una hora documental con Lilia, para aprender sobre historia y cultura rusa, necesario para introducirse correctamente a su nuevo estilo de vida.

Durante varias noches, como su habitación estaba junto a la de Yuuri, se asomaba para asegurarse que estuviera durmiendo como debía ser, ya que lo había encontrado en las primeras oportunidades pegado en su laptop o revisando libros, obviando sus periodos de descansos necesarios.

En el primer mes, la rutina fue recibiendo variaciones conforme el empeño y empuje de Yuuri lo fue llevando a mejores resultados. Comenzó a tener parte activa de los ensayos, tras superar la barrera de novatos. Ahora en las noches, Lilia no sólo le impartía clases de historia y cultura rusa, sino que le dedicaba dos horas más para practicar las secuencias vistas en la academia y pulir los desperfectos. Yuuri obedecía, era disciplinado, atendía a sus palabras, y estaba al pendiente de la menor de sus correcciones. Y, aun así, podía darse el lujo de desobedecer, de ser impulsivo y demostrar que su forma de hacerlo era mejor de lo que le exigía, provocándole en varios momentos estallidos de sorpresa.

Lilia sintió que el nuevo bailarín había llegado no solo para iluminar el ocaso de su carrera sino de su vida. Disfrutaba su compañía en la mesa, en los teatros, incluso, en las clases mientras lo observaba evolucionar. Yuuri se ganó su apreció demasiado pronto, tanto, que cuando Yakov supo de la presencia del chico, Lilia se sonrió al verlo escrutarla con desconfianza porque ella nunca había buscado pasar tanto tiempo con alguien, mucho menos con un muchacho tan joven cuando ella ni siquiera quiso tener hijos. Lilia sonrió confiada con necesidad de darle explicaciones, porque ver el crecimiento de Yuuri, su fuerza, su persistencia y necedad, era trasladarla a aquellos años de gloria donde ello dejó sangrar sus pies y sacrificó muchas cosas en la vida, para llegar a ser quien fue.

Tres meses pasaron desde entonces y el invierno estaba empezando a menguar. En el comedor de las instalaciones de la academia, Yuuri lucía decaído mientras Lilia tomaba una taza de café humeante. Habían sido las audiciones para la obra de la Bella Durmiente y Yuuri no había llegado a quedar. Natural, lo pensó, debido al poco tiempo que tenía en el país, pero Yuuri había sentido que sus esfuerzos en esos meses habían sido en vano y estaba alicaído, con los hombros cargando una tonelada de vergüenza.

—¿Te vas a rendir por un simple rechazo? —inquirió, mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios pálidos. Yuuri se apuró en renegar—. Entonces come. Hay mucho que hacer, mucho que corregir para que estés listo para la siguiente audición.

Yuuri asintió, y obediente comenzó a buscar en el plato las piezas que más le provocarán comer en ese momento. Lilia sabía a esas alturas que Yuuri tendía a la ansiedad y era susceptible a deprimirse, así que ya había agregado visitas quincenales a un psicólogo para que lo ayudara a hablar sobre sus frustraciones y minimizar así las posibilidades de un problema mayor. Yuuri no tenía necesidad de trabajar. Lilia había decidido correr con todos sus gastos con el fin de que se concentrara en alcanzar a sus compañeros de ballet y sanear las muchas carencias que tenía no solo dentro de él, sino fuera de él. Un trabajo como Yuuri consideró tomar solo sería una distracción. Lilia quería verlo brillar en Bolshoi.

—Maestra Lilia.

—Llámame solo Lilia —le repitió, esa costumbre japonesa de usar el _sensei_ al final de su nombre le había costado erradicarla. Yuuri se removió en el asiento.

—Lilia… ¿cree que sí puedo lograrlo?

—No se trata de que yo lo crea, se trata de que tú lo hagas —asestó sin ánimos de querer perder el tiempo—. La confianza debe venir de ti, no de mí. ¿Crees que estaría perdiendo el tiempo si no estuviera plenamente segura de tu talento, Yuuri? —El bailarín la miró, con sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos de la pena—. El chico que me traje de Japón me aseguró que podría lograrlo. ¿Debo ir a buscarlo de nuevo?

Yuuri primero se mantuvo en silencio, como si digiriera sus palabras, para luego renegar y proseguir comiendo. Había logrado despejar un poco el aura de derrota que lo rodeaba; Lilia había decidido que lo mejor era no darle tiempo a Yuuri a deprimirse. Mantenerlo ocupado era su forma de ayudarlo.

Entonces, el televisor se encendió. Uno de los encargados sintonizó el evento que estaba ocurriendo en Turín, Italia. Lilia levantó la mirada cuando la figura de Víctor Nikiforov apareció al ser llamada, en medio de la celebración del World Champion. Por eso, ella pidió que aumentaran el volumen y así lo hizo el encargado, llamando la atención de Yuuri.

—Mira, Yuuri. —Invitó la mujer, con una sonrisa orgullosa que Yuuri se grabaría por siempre en su memoria—: Mira la belleza de su fuerza. Mira como danza en el hielo, él es la representación de la perfección rusa.

El tema era I will always love you y Víctor vestía un bellísimo traje en tonos vinos con brillantes, alzando las manos hacía el público cuando se deslizó en el hielo para posicionarse.

—Tú puedes ser tan grande como él, en el teatro. Puedes lograrlo, Yuuri.

La voz de Lilia se filtró entre la canción que sonaba y el cuerpo de Víctor que hacía magia sobre las cuchillas. Lilia vio a Yuuri absorverlo todo… mirarlo y beberlo con los labios abiertos, con los ojos brillantes, con el sonrojo llenando sus mejillas y el temblor llenándole las manos.

—Solo tienes que creerlo. Yo sacaré la belleza de tu fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como pudieron notar, este fue un especial como vista al pasado donde vemos lo que pasaba con Lilia antes de que Yuuri llegara a Rusia y como fue su primer encuentro. De verdad, me gustó mucho abarcar esta visión porque es desde los ojos de ella y fue muy refrescante pensar en lo que ella vivía en ese momento y como Yuuri le entregó Love and Life a ella antes de conocer a Víctor. Espero que le haya gustado, ya que es un especial en nombre a los votos que me dieron el primer lugar de romance con este fic. Estoy sumamente agradecida.
> 
> Espero poder entregarles el nuevo capítulo el martes, tal como está planeado. Ahora estoy trabajando para terminar el de Matryoshka, que debido a un par de cosas me ha costado un poco más. Estoy muy agradecida por su atención, votos y comentarios. Gracias por hacerme saber lo que mis palabras le transmiten. ¡Estoy muy contenta!
> 
> Esta es la presentación que Lilia vio de Yuuri antes de conocerlo. Me gusta mucho como se ve y es de unos de los mejores patinadores de la última decada en Rusia.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ku9y729SSo


	28. El bailarín emocionado

_San Petersburgo, Junio 2016_

Esa mañana Irina demostraba síntomas de bipolaridad, al menos ante los ojos de Yuuri quien quedó desconcertado con sus repentinos estados de ánimo. Había llegado furiosa a la clase, con mal humor y visiblemente afectada por algo que él no podría adivinar. No estuvo seguro de si quería conocer la razón de su mal genio, ya que estaba tan contento que no quería arruinar su propia felicidad. Después de la salida con Víctor, lo menos que quería era perder la burbujeante sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Podría ser mal amigo, pero prefirió mantenerse al margen de aquel tema y ensayar en el pole dance los nuevos pasos que su entrenador les indicó. Con una flexibilidad y fuerza envidiable, se subió al tubo para hacer varias vueltas y moverse con las piernas abiertas mientras controlaba la respiración. No pensaba bailar de esa forma en ningún lugar, pero ciertamente era un buen ejercicio para mantener a su cuerpo tonificado y además había sido un arreglo al que llegó con Irina después de regresar a los ensayos tras el rechazo de diciembre. La forma para recuperar el tiempo juntos y la amistad después del rechazo.

—Excelente, Yuuri. —Felicitó el instructor, un altísimo rubio de cabello crespo y mirada oscura. Tenía la barba afeitada que era la perdición de la mayoría de los chicos y chicas del lugar junto a un coqueto lunar sobre su labio. Pero según sabía, estaba ya casado con una hermosa holandesa que era maestra de historia.

Se bajó del tubo y sacudió las manos mientras aligeraba la opresión de sus palmas endurecidas. Tenía apenas un short oscuro que cubría más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos y llegaba a su cintura. Se secó el exceso de sudor y observó a Irina quien miraba furiosa el teléfono. Si le decía que era culpa de su pareja le pediría una disculpa y se iría a hacer algo más provechoso, como por ejemplo escribirle a Víctor. Con ese pensamiento, dejó el paño a un lado e hizo unos estiramientos para soltar energía, sin prestarle atención y solo mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

—Yuuri. —Ella lo llamó. Yuuri empezó a buscar la salida, fingiendo que no la había escuchado—. ¡Ey! ¡No te hagas que sí me escuchaste! —Atrapado y con un deje de culpabilidad, volvió sus ojos hacia su amiga quien lucía solo un ligero top y un ajustado bikini negro con fucsia, además de su cabello rubio recogido en una cola alta. Irina le hacía un mohín gracioso que venció sus intenciones de dejarla allí.

Tras un suspiro, se sentó a su lado en el piso de madera, mientras otro de sus compañeros repetía la secuencia de giros en el pole. Con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, Yuuri jugaba con la botella de agua mientras sentía el cuerpo de Irina recostado en su hombro. Parecía estar buscando las palabras precisas para hablarle de algo, Yuuri no podía imaginarse el qué. Su cuerpo estaba acalorado por el ejercicio, así que seguro le transmitía ese calor a Irina al tenerla tan cerca.

—¿Has visto lo que ha salido en las redes? —Yuuri negó—. Oh, menos mal que no.

—La verdad no quiero saber qué dicen en las redes. —Irina asintió sin más—. ¿Eso te tiene así? Oh…ya sabes… tus días.

—No me hables de mis días, que los veo lejanos. No me ha bajado.

Menos mal que Yuuri no tenía la boquilla de la botella de agua en sus labios, porque hubiera hecho un desastre en el suelo. Irina solo resopló, con calma.

—No te preocupes, ya me hice exámenes y nada. Creo que es por el estrés...

Se quedaron en silencio y Yuuri meditó en lo que acababa de decirle, sin saber exactamente qué debería responder. Claro que se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante de mujeres con todos los pormenores, llegando a escuchar cosas que ellas decían a propósito en voz alta, para provocarle sonrojos. Pero hasta el momento nada que ver con embarazos. Todas tomaban muy enserio su disciplina y estaban dedicadas por completo al ballet.

Después de un rato, Irina volvió a hablar. Se despegó de su brazo para jugar con los dedos sobre sus rodillas juntas.

—Yuuri, no sé qué decirte, pero… creo que alguien del grupo está filtrando información nuestra…

—¿Qué? —Su atención ahora sí fue hacia Irina quien resopló con hastío—. ¿Qué clase de información?

—Hay un par de artículos circulando que hablan de nuestra salida en Sochi. —Yuuri tragó grueso al escucharlo—. Además, fotos de nuestros ensayos en el ballet. No sé quién malintencionado está sacando todo eso…

—No…

—Estoy pensando si… sería mejor que me aleje.

No. Yuuri frunció el ceño, negándose a perder el contacto con Irina por culpa de las voces de los periodistas. No estaba dispuesto a eso. Soltó el aire y se giró para poder darle toda la atención a ella y dejar claro varios puntos. Ya había aceptado seguir con Víctor pese a la prensa y Víctor había hecho un movimiento arriesgado para formalizar el estatus de sus salidas, a través de Instagram. Se podría decir que eran novios, Yuuri ahora pensaba que no habían hablado del término, aunque tampoco se sentía como si hiciera falta. Lo importante era que Víctor estaba dispuesto a pasar tiempo con él y Yuuri encantado aprovecharía todo lo que pudiera estar con Víctor.

—No hace falta que te alejes —dijo con un tono seguro e Irina levantó su rostro con pesar—. Ya le hablé a Víctor de ti. Sabe que me gustabas y que me declaré. Si llega a preguntar si es cierto lo de Sochi, le explicaré lo mismo.

—¿En serio le hablaste de mí? ¿Pero por qué? —Yuuri, por obvias razones, no le comentaría que Víctor se dio cuenta tras enlazar su nombre con el de su personaje de rol. Solo encogió su hombro, haciéndolo ver casual—. Espero no haberte traído problemas con él. En verdad…

—No me has traído problemas, deja de preocuparte. —Le extendió su móvil para que viera la publicación de Instagram. Aquella foto que Víctor tomó en la noche anterior ya tenía miles de likes y cientos de compartir. Irina sonrió al verla.

—Te ves muy feliz allí. —Yuuri asintió, con una sonrisa—. ¿Te trata bien?

—Lo hace… es extraño. No sé aún cómo llegamos a esto. Es decir… desde que vino a vernos en las prácticas de ballet, hasta ahora… pareciera que hubieran pasado mil cosas en cuestión de un mes.

—Pero en ese mes han pasado muchas cosas importantes ¿no?

Sí… definitivamente, sí. Yuuri pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido y debía admitirse que parecía ser más de lo que pudiera abarcar un mes. No podía estar seguro de en qué momento empezó a sentirse así por Víctor, cuando al inicio lo asustaba y a veces le irritaba un poco su insistencia, a pesar de no perder de vista quién era Víctor para él y lo mucho que quería ayudarlo. Luego, empezaron a hablar por teléfono y a compartir mensajes casi durante todo el día, hablando de cualquier cosa, al punto que empezó a sentirse vital mantener esa comunicación. Había pasado de ver al Víctor insistente como artista, a reconocer a los diferentes Víctor que iban más allá de su disciplina. El ágape de Víctor fue una de las primeras cosas que golpeó hondo a su pecho. Quizás, esa fue la puerta para verlo desde otro punto de vista, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente. Cuando se dio cuenta, las conversaciones continuaban y era imposible no abrirse para hacerle saber a Víctor cosas cada vez más importantes para él.

Entonces Eros encendió la chispa, al menos para él. No solo por lo intenso que fue el ballet, sino por la pasión que pudo ver en Víctor y su determinación de encontrar la manera de superar ese bache creativo. Por su talento, su fuerza y la manera en que llegaba a amoldarse. Yuuri apretó la garganta y suspiró hondo. Después de eso fue como caer en picada, pero lejos de preocuparse por ello, sentía que cada vez que caía era más bien una nueva experiencia la que estaba viviendo. Y el hecho de que haya ido así, de una forma tan fluida que le era imposible determinar el punto exacto en donde empezó a desear un beso, lo hacía especial.

Víctor le había dicho que no se avergonzara porque se sentía muy orgulloso de estar a su lado. Él no podría estar más feliz ni considerarse más afortunado por la oportunidad que la vida le había dado de conocerlo.

—Ey Yuuri…—dijo Irina, mientras miraba pensativa su reflejo juntos en el otro espejo frente a ella. Yuuri la miró, dejando de pensar en cómo había nacido ese sentimiento—. Tengo envidia de ustedes.

—¿Eh? —Se sonrió al mirarla y luego fingió una mueca de descontento, arrugando su entrecejo—. Seguro que debes querer ser la novia de Víctor.

—No tonto… envidia de él. —Yuuri guardó silencio—. Debes ser lindo como novio.

No dijeron nada más, no hizo falta. Ambos sabían que era un tema que en esos instantes no llevaría a ningún puerto; aguas pantanosas que era mejor dejarlas atrás. Yuuri prefirió hacer silencio e Irina solo dejó salir el aire, sin mayor ceremonia. Dejaron que la música sensual que se escuchaba en el salón de baile se encargara de cubrir la falta de palabras.

Entonces, uno de sus compañeros de danza, Pavel, se acercó con el rostro ligeramente pálido. Yuuri e Irina levantaron la mirada para observar la figura de su compañero.

—Yuuri, hay reporteros afuera. —Inevitablemente, se preocupó—. Parece que te están buscando.

Fue inevitable que sintiera sus pálpitos acelerar ante la seguridad de que la prensa estaba afuera. ¿Cómo iba a salir de allí? ¿Podría escapar de modo que no lo notaran? Antes de pensarlo, se puso de pie, y ayudó a Irina a hacer lo mismo mientras pensaba en qué debía hacer y cómo debería actuar. ¿preguntarle a Víctor sería una opción?

No, no lo era. No podía estarlo molestando por ese tipo de incidentes, menos cuando su concentración debía estar en culminar el programa libre de su temporada. Víctor le había dicho que estaría practicando duro para eso y poder mostrárselo el domingo y Yuuri no sería quien lo distrajera de su meta. Se puso muy serio, sacando valor de no sabía dónde, cuándo volteó hacia Irina y Pavel con una clara decisión: iría a enfrentarlos y pediría que lo dejaran en paz.

—¿Y qué les dirás? —preguntó su amiga, mientras Yuuri buscaba su morral para ponerse la otra malla que le cubría mucho más que el pequeño short del pole dance.

—La verdad… que sí salgo con Víctor y que quiero que nos dejen en paz. —Irina dejó caer la mandíbula al escucharlo tan decidido, a pesar de estar con las piernas moviéndose como gelatina.

Tras el descabellado arranque de confianza que lo hizo lanzarse del precipicio, Yuuri abandonó la entrada y dejó a los periodistas atrás después de su "improvisada" declaración. Se quería morir. El rojo había subido a sus orejas y en sus extremidades sentía un temblor involuntario, mientras era seguido por sus compañeros (a los cuales se agregaron dos bailarines más) después de servir de testigos en aquella situación. Se había enredado con las palabras; de repente estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir y terminó soltando algo difuso que al final, al menos quería creer, logró arreglar.

¿Cómo era eso de que era algo más que romántico? Cuando se vio frente a todos, su lengua se trabó e intentando hablar de la naturaleza de su relación salió algo bastante ambiguo. Luego buscó acomodarlo y logró regresar al hilo inicial, pero en su modo de ver las cosas en perspectiva, fue demasiado confuso para lo que hubiera querido.

¿Habría estado bien decir que sí eran novios? Porque eso eran, ¿no? A pesar de que en la playa le hubiera pedido que fuera solo él y nada más, Yuuri sentía que todo lo que estaban haciendo ya los llevaba al ámbito de noviazgo.

Aturdido, pidió que lo dejaran a solas y se fue al baño para echarse agua en la cara. ¿Qué le iba a decir Víctor cuando escuchara tan patética declaración? ¿Se enojaría por haberlo hecho así? No lo veía de otro modo y Lilia había dicho una enorme verdad el día anterior. ¿Qué esperaba Yuuri Katsuki que iba a ocurrir si salía con Víctor Nikiforov, uno de los solteros más deseados de Rusia? Definitivamente este sería solo el inicio y si Yuuri quería estar a la altura de las circunstancias tendría que ser más fuerte que la presión que la prensa rosa pudiera ejercer sobre él.

Su teléfono sonó y Yuuri, apresurado, revisó en su morral para buscar su móvil y ver la imagen de Víctor con Makkachin parpadeando en su pantalla.

—Alo. —contestó, con la voz atorada por los nervios.

—¿Quieres saber lo romántico que puedo llegar a ser? ¿Cómo hago para hacerlo si quiero llenarte de besos?

Yuuri se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Víctor en esa llamada y luego, dejando salir el aire, dibujó una sonrisa. Se plegó en la baldosa mientras respondía.

—Tendrás que esperar al sábado.

—¡Eso es cruel, Yuuri! ¿Cómo hago para aguantarme las ganas de besarte hoy, más las de mañana, más las del sábado?

—Pues… estás ocupado, ¿no? —Se mordió el labio mientras sentía su pecho latir con fuerza.

—Lo sé, pero después de lo que acabo de ver, yo también quiero aferrarme a ti y olvidarme de todas las responsabilidades…

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ya lo viste! —gimió mientras se tapaba el rostro y las carcajadas de Víctor se escuchaban en la línea—. ¡Lo siento! No sabía qué hacer, se me ocurrió eso, pero me pongo nervioso y creo que no quedó claro lo que quería decir. Es decir, siento que fue difuso. ¡Siempre me pasa! ¡Lilia me regaña porque no sé actuar en las entrevistas!

—¿En serio estabas nervioso?

—¡Todavía me tiemblan las manos! —La risa de Víctor persistía en el teléfono—. Suele pasarme siempre, me confundo al tratar de expresar con palabras lo que quiero decir, como aquella vez que dije que quería comer un tazón de cerdo cuando quería decir que lo extrañaba. ¡Lilia me regañó diciendo que no debí haberlo dicho por mi dieta!

—Yuuri, ¿sabes que cuándo te pones así, todo lo que me provoca es dejar los patines e ir corriendo a buscarte para darte un beso?

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —frunció su ceño como si lo tuviera allí, frente a él—. ¡Tienes que practicar, prometiste que este domingo me mostrarías tu programa libre! ¡Me tomaré en serio cuando dijiste que tu temporada depende de mí! ¡Habrá castigo si no practicas! —¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? Víctor dijo "wow" y su cabeza se convirtió en un farol navideño.

—¿Y habrá recompensa si lo hago bien? —pronunció Víctor con voz sugerente y Yuuri, pese al sonrojo, se mordió el labio inferior.

—Podemos hablar después de… recompensas. Ahora lo importante es que acabes tu programa…

—Ok… me aguantaré las ganas que tengo de secuestrarte para hacer más que llenarte de besos. —Yuuri pensó que sería imposible estar más rojo, pero Víctor lograba superarlo cada vez más. Su corazón latía eufórico—. Pero, a cambio, el sábado me desquitaré en los pasillos del estadio.

—No besos hasta que acabes el programa. —Yuuri soltó. Se quedó quieto mientras el silencio en la línea se alargaba y él sentía un inesperado arranque de seguridad. Imaginar la cara de sorpresa de Víctor era su mayor premio.

—¿Really? —Yuuri tragó grueso—. ¿Serás capaz de castigarme así el sábado hasta el domingo?

—Claro que sí —aseguró. Una eléctrica sensación lo envolvió con el silencio de la línea que más bien parecía el preámbulo a entrar a un verdadero incendio. Yuuri sentía que empezaba a jugar con fuego y no, no le molestaría quemarse—. No besos hasta que termines el programa —repitió para asegurarlo. Víctor entonces soltó una carcajada.

—Yuuri… está bien. No besos hasta que lo acabe, pero cuando lo haga pediré mi recompensa. —Estaba seguro de que en ese momento su cabeza echaba humo. Lo sabía, sentía sus mejillas arder y su cuerpo recibir un poderoso erizamiento fruto de las expectativas—. ¿Estarás dispuesto a cumplir?

—¿Qué será? —Ahora era Yuuri quien debía tener los términos bien claros… —. Es que… Víctor, no creo que… yo… aún.

—Cariño, lo que te pediré estoy seguro de que puedes dármelo. —Con aquella corriente invadiéndole las entrañas, Yuuri asintió. Pero, al recordar que Víctor no podría ver ese gesto, soltó un tímido sí en la llamada—. Yuuri, puedes estar seguro de que me convertiré en el hexacampeón del mundo, colgaré mi medalla de oro del GPF en tu cuello y te besaré frente a todos.

Yuuri sonrió, con la emoción a flor de piel.

—Para eso primero debes acabar tu programa, Víctor…

—Lo sé, y ya tengo que volver a las prácticas. ¿Qué harás tú?

—Yo me arreglaré para ir a los ensayos. Esta noche seguramente prepararé mi equipaje. Volveré a mi apartamento.

—Oh… ya veo. Es una buena noticia. No quisiera recibir una zapatilla en la cabeza por parte de Lilia —Yuuri rio al escucharlo—. Te extraño, Yuuri... Ya tengo que despedirme.

Yuuri también lo extrañaba y se lo hizo saber, respondiendo con un suave "yo igual" cargado de anhelos. La llamada se cortó y Yuuri se dio tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba viviendo, mientras mantenía en sus labios la curva de esa sonrisa que parecía no acabar. Se preguntaba de qué modo Víctor lo sorprendería con su programa ese domingo.

Tal como habían quedado, el resto de la semana no habían podido verse, conformándose con llamadas y mensajes en los momentos que se encontraban desocupados o podían escaparse de sus obligaciones. Según palabras de Víctor, la temporada aún estaba lejos de empezar, pero los promotores y patrocinadores querían aprovechar para sacar jugosas ganancias a costa de su imagen. Al final decidió participar en tres campañas, por lo cual estaba recibiendo cargamentos de ropa y material deportivo, ya que con el solo hecho de usarlo sería otro modo de publicidad. También había recibido la invitación a un especial sobre hielo en Estados Unidos y en Francia, con otros patinadores que estarían haciendo exhibición. Entre ellos, un par de compañeros que ya habían abandonado las competiciones pero que él había llegado a admirar en su momento.

Yuuri pensaba que mientras las actividades de Víctor comenzaban a ser más y más apremiantes, también de él vendrían nuevos cambios. El viernes, Lilia le informó que de nuevo harían audiciones para Sigfrido y podría ser el momento de recuperar su papel después de haberlo perdido por la subida de peso en diciembre. Según palabras de Lilia, tendría que competir con otros bailarines como si no hubiera debutado antes, exigiendo entonces mucho más para él. Eso lejos de asustarlo, lo sintió como un desafío y el espíritu competitivo de Yuuri quería estar a la altura de él.

Además, habría audiciones para Don Quijote, una obra que había estado fuera de la cartelera del teatro Mariinsky desde hacía año y medio y que estaría a cargo de otro director, para presentarse en el recinto. Yuuri quería el papel de Sancho Panza, que sería perfecto ya que eso le ayudaría a salir de los papeles románticos para incursionar en otro tipo de interpretaciones. Víctor animaba a Yuuri a hacerlo, asegurándole que el papel sería suyo sin dudar; y esa certeza le animaba a dar lo mejor de sí.

Aunque eso significaba más tiempo de prácticas.

El sábado, tal como lo prometió, fue a la pista para estar allí mientras Víctor practicaba sus programas. Yuuri lo notó salir de la pista donde parecía estar desde temprano, y después de acomodar los protectores en sus patines se acercó para saludarlo. De inmediato, las voces de Mila y Georgi junto a otros patinadores que estaban en la pista se alzaron para abuchear el encuentro de la recién creada pareja. Yuuri se sonrojó y Víctor rio mientras le tomaba la mano para sacarlo de allí, y poder besarlo para saciar las ganas tenía desde esa declaración.

Pero Yuuri tenía otros planes y al encontrarse en los pasillos, respondió el abrazo de Víctor con fuerza, para mostrarle que lo había extrañado igual. Las manos de Víctor se apretaron en su espalda y lo acariciaba como si quisiera hacerle sentir las yemas de sus dedos directos a su piel. Fue inevitable que Yuuri se retorciera contento, apretando también la camisa del patinador ligeramente fría. Muy agradado con la compañía de Víctor, suspiró hondo y percibió el momento en medio del abrazo donde Víctor lo empujó con suavidad hacia la pared. Ya sabía lo que buscaba, ya lo imaginaba y su estómago se hizo pequeño por el sobresalto. Y claro que anhelaba ese beso que Víctor estaba procurando, pero había un castigo y no iba a ceder, aunque fuera el mismo Víctor Nikiforov con sus labios de corazón el que lo tentara a hacerlo.

Cuando los labios de Víctor pretendieron alcanzarlo, Yuuri movió su rostro y el beso solo cayó en la mejilla. Víctor pestañeó y volvió a buscarlo para que Yuuri, en respuesta, se moviera de nuevo y alzara su barbilla mientras contenía su diversión. Un brillo travieso inundó sus ojos mientras Víctor le observaba aparentemente incrédulo.

—¿Estabas hablando en serio…? —Yuuri se divirtió cuando Víctor intentó una vez más saludarlo con un beso, el cual esquivo con maestría para luego emitirle una mirada de regocijo al verle la expresión sorprendido. Yuuri pensaba tomarse en serio la amenaza y el castigo apenas daba inicio. Rio cuando Víctor trató de besarlo en otras dos oportunidades y él logró escapar de sus brazos—. ¡Yuuri! —reclamó infantilmente y el aludido soltó una risa divertida.

—No, nada de besos hasta que acabes tu programa libre.

—¿Estás seguro? —Víctor se acercó con ese andar magnético, usando a su favor aquella sensualidad que le exudaba por los poros. Yuuri contuvo el aliento y retrocedió hasta encontrarse de nuevo contra la pared; pero antes de que Víctor lograra su cometido, Yuuri interrumpió el movimiento al interponer su mano entre sus labios. Por muchas ganas que tuviera no iba a ceder.

La respiración de Víctor sobre su palma le erizó la piel, pero sus miradas permanecieron fijas el uno sobre el otro. La mano de Víctor que había logrado acorralarlo se cerraba contra la pared, dejándole poco espacio para escapar. Cuando la otra mano del patinador se cernió sobre su costado, Yuuri agradeció que llevara su abrigo encima, porque si se sentía así de eléctrico el roce sobre las telas; no quería imaginarse si hubiera sido directo en su piel.

Entonces, Víctor cedió. Soltó el aire y dejó el beso que deseaba estampar en la boca de Yuuri, sobre su palma, dándose el tiempo de hacerle sentir cada mínimo milímetro que usó de sus labios. El corrientazo que vivió debía ser llamado un delito y Víctor, con los ojos chispeantes, se separó para dejarlo así.

—Entonces me iré a practicar. Me cobraré todo esto, Yuuri —amenazó, pero a Yuuri poco podría asustarle eso.

—Ve… y si te caes no vengo más. —Decidió agregar y Víctor enarcó una ceja antes de reírse mientras se apartaba y le guiñaba el ojo.

—Yuuri, yo nunca caigo.

Claro, estaba hablando con la leyenda del patinaje, el que tenía todos los récords bajo su nombre y el que nadie había podido superar. Yuuri rodó los ojos, divertido con el extraño juego que habían iniciado, y siguió de cerca el cuerpo del patinador quien ya avanzaba hacia la pista, no sin detenerse a admirar ciertos puntos de su figura que le gustaba observar.

La práctica se dio sin mayores contratiempos, más que los mohines descontentos de Víctor cuando fallaba en su tarea de besarlo y las bromas que tanto Mila como Yuri iniciaron al respecto. Por momentos, Yuri acaparaba su atención, mientras le hablaba de la nueva pieza de juego que había conseguido en alguna batalla, aprovechando el tiempo que Yuuri usaba para bailar en el teatro. Mila, en cambio, lo azotó con muchas atenciones mientras se pegaba a su brazo y le preguntaba cosas más embarazosas. Por fortuna, Yuri lograba sacarlo de allí mientras Víctor lo dejaba en sus manos como parte de su pequeña venganza por la prohibición.

A veces, cuando Víctor salía de la pista, lo abrazaba; lo escuchaba murmurar sobre su cuello y apretarle la espalda antes de que Yakov le indicara que debía volver. Poco podía importarle en ese momento lo que se hablará en las redes, Víctor no le dio mayor cuidado y Yuuri hizo lo mismo tras esa declaración. En los brazos de Víctor todo eso carecía de importancia.

Podría acostumbrarse a eso, Yuuri lo pensó mientras disfrutaba del momento y Lilia, desde la distancia, le dedicaba algunas miradas como si quisiera asegurarse que él estaba bien. Esa sonrisa de felicidad que parecía imposible de quitar de su rostro revelaba que se encontraba feliz. Y lo más impresionante era que esa felicidad no había venido de un sueño cumplido, porque jamás pensó que pudiera ocurrir algo similar. Esa felicidad venía de Víctor y de su forma de romper los esquemas para provocarle todas esas sensaciones que en un mes atrás hubiera sido imposible de creer.

¿Cómo iba a pensar que la misma rutina de siempre podría traerle tantos nuevos colores con solo la presencia de Víctor en ella?

Por fin, llegó el domingo. Yuuri se encontraba emocionado mientras salía de su departamento, al que había vuelto la noche anterior, con el abrigo puesto. Tuvo que despedir a Vichan y le dolió escucharlo chillar tras la puerta, seguramente acostumbrado a que siempre se quedaba con alguien en la casa de Lilia, por ejemplo, Potya. Le acarició las orejas y le animó al decirle que le iba a recompensar por eso. Así, partió para no hacerlo esperar más.

Víctor no bajó del auto, pero la puerta ya estaba sin seguro y pudo entrar sin problemas. Yuuri llevaba un pulóver azul junto a la camisa y un abrigo encima, aunque no sentía tanto frío esa mañana. Empezaban a disfrutarse las temperaturas del verano ruso.

A pesar de la expresión expectante de Víctor al entrar al auto, Yuuri no se acercó para besarlo a los labios; en cambio, le sostuvo el rostro para dejarlo en la mejilla y hacerlo reír con gracia.

—¿Listo para ver mi programa y darme todos los besos que me debes? —Yuuri rio y se sonrojó. Sí, estaba listo para eso.

A pesar de que Víctor le había dicho que lo secuestraría el domingo, el secuestro iniciaría en la pista de patinaje del Sport Champion Club, que se encontraba en ese momento solitaria. Saludaron a los vigilantes y Víctor le sujetó de la cintura mientras caminaban en el pasillo. Yuuri llevaba el abrigo en brazos porque ese día había amanecido con más de catorce grados centígrados y el sol a lo alto provocaba querer ir al parque y tener un picnic con su mascota.

Cuando llegaron, Yuuri dejó el morral y el abrigo en una banca, mientras Víctor se alejaba al vestidor para cambiarse. Para ese momento su corazón estaba acelerado; sabía que lo que iba a ver, como fan, sería una primicia. Pero, a su vez, estaba la satisfacción de saber que Víctor había logrado acabar su programa y que en parte él pudo ayudarlo.

Víctor regresó con su ropa de entrenamiento puesta que se conformaba con un pantalón deportivo oscuro y una camiseta vino que mostraba la marca de uno de sus patrocinadores. Empezó a hacer los ejercicios de elongación y aunque Yuuri deseaba ayudarlo, estaba seguro de que si se acercaba sería imposible mantener por más tiempo el castigo en pie.

Pronto, Víctor se encontró listo. Yuuri no podía dejar de admirar la concentración que había en sus ojos y la decisión que se adivinaba en sus gestos. Lo vio sacudir sus manos enguantadas y levantarse para buscar sus patines con las cuchillas doradas, los cuales sacó del morral deportivo. Era la primera vez que Yuuri las veía tan cerca.

—Son hermosas… —comentó, mirando fijamente el brillo dorado.

—Fue mi autoregalo de cumpleaños hace un par de años. —Victor le confesó, aunque Yuuri lo sabía porque ya lo había revelado en alguna entrevista atrás. Lo vio calzándose los patines con esmero, al lado de él—. Ahora que te mostraré la rutina, me gustaría escuchar si tienes alguna idea con la que podría mejorarla.

—¿Crees que pueda haber algo que te pudiera sugerir? —Yuuri le increpó, buscando su mirada. Víctor aprovechó el momento para estamparse en sus labios provocándole un agradable cosquilleo en la espalda. Volvió a besarlo con suavidad y Yuuri frunció su ceño, con los párpados caído y embriagado de gusto. Ya escuchaba a su corazón latiéndole en las orejas—. Tramposo…

—Estabas distraído —se justificó y Yuuri tragó grueso, resintiendo de repente la diminuta distancia que los separaba mientras se miraban a los ojos—. Y claro que puedes sugerirme. Eres mi musa… aunque en esta canción se refiere a la música, tú eres música para mí.

Algún día su corazón palpitaría tan rápido que no podría soportarlo. Con ese golpe en su pecho, capaz de sacudirlo por completo, Víctor le sonrió y Yuuri solo fue capaz de devolverle esa sonrisa con timidez. Lo ayudó a levantarse sin buscar un beso más, dejándolo con el sabor del anterior en los labios, para sujetarle la mano y caminar hasta dejarlo de pie en la baranda. Así, avanzó hasta la entrada de la pista. Allí Yuuri lo vio deslizarse como si las cuchillas fueran parte de su cuerpo, donde realizó giros y algunas cruces entre sus pies como si estuviera aclimatándose en la superficie del hielo. Y aunque solo estuviera haciendo eso, Víctor ya se veía increíble al estar sobre ese lugar donde era capaz de escribir una historia.

Su pecho latía dolorosamente. Yuuri sentía que lo que iba a ver superaría cualquiera de sus expectativas. Porque Víctor siempre había sido un hacedor de sorpresa desde que lo conoció a sus diecisiete años y seguía sorprendiéndolo incluso fuera de la pista. Cada mínimo detalle, cada palabra cariñosa, cada gesto y sus arrebatos provocaban en Yuuri el burbujeo de saberse intrigado y ansioso de más.

—Patinaré ambos programas, porque los dos son parte de una misma historia —le avisó Víctor, desde la distancia, y Yuuri se limitó a asentir—. No me quites los ojos de encima.

—Nunca —le aseguró Yuuri y Víctor dibujó una sonrisa en respuesta.

Nunca, ¿cómo podría dejar de mirarlo? Si Víctor siempre fue un collage de chispazos de colores para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le regalo un drabble de la pareja que quiera al que adivine cuál es la canción que Víctor usará para su programa libre xD La verdad es que hay una pista muy evidente y es una canción bastante conocida que me gusta muchísimo. XD
> 
> Me alegra mucho ver que les está gustando la forma en que se está gestando su relación y los paralelismos. En este capítulo no hubo paralelismo pero creo que podemos ver un poco lo que Yuuri está sintiendo por su lado ante el inicio de la relación. ¡Al menos que llamemos paralelismo el ver a Yuuri ensayando en pole dance! Que sí, en algún momento Víctor lo verá haciendo de las suyas en ese tubo xD
> 
> Yo estoy muy contenta con las coas tontas que me hacen escribir este par. Pero como se puede ver, no pueden dejar de lado sus obligaciones y sus propias metas personales. Siento que es precisamente lo hermoso de las relaciones el ver que, aunque no están todo el día pegado el uno al otro y tienen muchas otras cosas que atender, puedan sacar espacio no solo para compartir juntos sino apoyarse.
> 
> ¿Teorías?
> 
> ¿Qué creen que Víctor le pida de premio a Yuuri por acabar su programa?
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, votos y lecturas. Por darle el tiempo a este pequeño trabajo. Me hace feliz porque Iridiscencia sigue creciendo. Ya superamos los 30K de lecturas y 6K de votos, algo que con Matryoshka me tomó muchísimo más capítulos y tiempo. Además, hoy revisando mi perfil para buscar el link de Iridiscencia, me encontré con la sorpresa de que está en el ranking de fanfic en wattpad. Nunca había entrado en uno xD claro que sé que dura un día y seguro ya mañana no está pero es bonito ver que logró entrar aunque fuera una vez. De nuevo, muy agradecida con todos ustedes 3
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado el extra anterior!


	29. La leyenda baila

**San Petersburgo, Junio 2016**

Cuando Víctor decidió crear sus programas expresando dos formas del amor, tenía claro que podría usar a _Eros_ para el corto por su dificultad y a _Ágape_ para el libre con un arreglo para incrementar su extensión. Considerando eso, no habría ninguna historia necesaria, solo sería la representación de un mismo sentimiento manifestado de forma distinta que pretendía reunir su interpretación sobre la sexualidad y su ego junto a lo que sentía por esas pocas personas importantes en su vida. Esa fue la idea inicial; aquello fracasó cuando Yuri llegó pateándole la espalda para exigirle un programa para su debut. Al entregar a _Ágape_ , Víctor se quedó con _Eros_ sin saber cómo reconstruir su plan.

Lejos de desear interpretar un _Philia_ u otra manifestación del amor, decidió descartar su idea anterior y darle forma a _Eros_ de manera individual. Para eso, decidió crearle una historia. Después de pensarlo por varios días, consideró que tenía una idea lo bastante sólida con la que podría trabajar, aunque el casanova luciera tan gris como él mismo se sentía. Sonaba una historia como cualquier otra, una tragedia que ni siquiera provocaba dolor; como esas cosas que de tantos sentirlas dejan de ser importante, como la sorpresa que ya no provocaba al público.

Allí empezó su desasosiego, su frustración. Conforme más intentaba encontrar a su _Eros_ , más se sentía lejos de ello: cansado, derrotado y aburrido. Todo lo que ya venía acumulando en forma de una silenciosa depresión, comenzó a crecer progresivamente, como si empezara a bajar por una colina que cada vez se hacía más empinada. Y hubiera llegado hasta el fondo, Víctor estaba seguro de ello; si no se hubiese topado con aquella flama llena de pasión y alegría en la que Yuuri se convirtió en el estudio de ballet, hubiera seguido hundiéndose hasta no saber cómo parar.

Cuando lo vio ejecutar el _Appassionato_ con movimientos gráciles, Yuuri le hizo sentir chispazos sobre su cara, como gotas de colores, cálidas y vibrantes. Su corazón lo deseó, anheló poder transmitir eso mismo en el patinaje de nuevo. Recobrar esa chispa que se perdió.

Así, Yuuri se convirtió en su musa, en la inspiración que como artista necesitaba para volver a sorprender al mundo. Estaba seguro de que con Yuuri imitando a _Eros_ podría encontrar aquello que le faltaba y usarlo a su favor. No esperaba nada más, en realidad. Todo lo que quería era remontar como patinador y dar una mejor temporada que las anteriores, una que nadie más pudiera esperar. Volver a sorprender como lo había hecho, superando sus propias expectativas. Era todo lo que quería alcanzar.

Pero la musa es caprichosa, juguetona, inesperada. Y Yuuri, cumpliendo cabalmente ese nombre que le dio, comenzó a darle un giro a su vida sin siquiera haberlo pretendido. Lo colmó de momentos cálidos y llenos de color, creó un efecto nuevo en él. Convirtió su rutina mate en una nueva representación llena de tonalidades y brillo de lo que era la felicidad.

Y apenas lo conocía, Dios… Víctor tenía miedo y a su vez se llenaba de euforia al pensar en qué seguiría descubriendo si continuaba al lado de Yuuri y su poderosa iridiscencia. Porque le embriagaba hasta ahogarse en ella, extasiarse de cada tonalidad y descubrir los colores que podría crear a través de cada ángulo nuevo al que pudiera acercarse. Admirar cada arista y curva de su ser, dentro y fuera, sus miedos, sus sueños, sus ideas, sus prejuicios… todo. Porque no podría dejarlo ir… no.

Víctor inició. _Eros_ resonó con júbilo en la pista, mientras él se movía pensando en la pasión que le provocaba estar con Yuuri. Allí estaba, él, un intento de casanova, más bien un bohemio, llegando a una ciudad buscando algo que le inspirara y encontrando allí a un joven, un precioso joven llamado _música_ , que era un instrumento divino cada vez que se movía sobre sus pies. Le siguió con denuedo, moviéndose en el ritmo peninsular de las cuerdas y la percusión mientras lo perseguía. Sus manos dibujaron líneas sobre su cuerpo, marcando el ritmo de la melodía mientras perseguía al objeto de su interés por toda la pista. Veía aquellas chispas de colores y las seguía buscando para llenarse de ellas. Dejaba que cada nueva burbuja de calor le explotara en la mejilla y se acercaba más. Sentía que el deseo era mutuo, podía notarlo por las expresiones del joven que se alejaba lo suficiente para incitar a buscarle. Y cuando los pasos se sincronizaron, el baile del cortejo le llenó la sangre de fuego y ansiedad.

Metido completamente en la historia, Víctor bailaba en el hielo como si sus cuchillas pudieran emular el fuego que viajaba dentro de su piel. Imaginaba la figura de Yuuri allí en la pista, la manera en que jugaba con él para permitirle sentirlo cerca y a su vez retarlo a aproximarse más. Cada punteo provocaba que su cuerpo se moviera con pasión desmesurada. Al palmear el aire, sintió electricidad. Ahora que sabía que Yuuri lo veía, que tenía la mirada de él exclusivamente sobre su cuerpo, Víctor sentía que cada paso venía cargado de pura adrenalina y seducción. Se preparó para el primer salto. Un salchow cuádruple altísimo y lleno de magia se alzó por los cielos y cayó con suma agilidad, extendiendo su pierna con gracia. Pero Víctor continuó con un Toe loop cuádruple junto a un triple flip que ejecutó en combo, a gran velocidad y sin perder el ritmo de la música.

De nuevo volvió con la coreografía, Víctor rio lleno de felicidad en medio de su baile, y le era imposible contener esa alegría que sentía al poder sentirse así de vivo. Giró entre sus pies, se deslizó en medio del hielo como si fuera una llama en un tronco seco. Víctor vivía de forma sin igual aquel programa que en un principio había sido la muestra de lo mal que se encontraba consigo mismo, y Yuuri era la razón de ello. Un flip cuádruple, su salto emblemático, cayó con soltura y Víctor se sentía rebosante de poder.

Yuuri… Yuuri cambió el significado de aquella historia: le mostró que él no era un casanova, que no buscaba abandonar algo, que solo quería pertenecer a un lugar. El hielo pronto dejaría de ser su hogar y quizás, la certeza de que sus años de gloria estaban por acabar había sido una de las razones por las que perdió el gusto a competir. Ahora que Yuuri había llegado a su vida, le entusiasmaba la idea de que aún abandonando el patinaje, como su edad en algún momento se lo exigiría, no habría problema. Si podía seguir en esos brazos, toda vida fuera del hielo se mostraba excitante y llena de posibilidades para él.

Un triple axel con un triple loop apareció en escena y Víctor comenzó a girar en una pirueta combinada. Su corazón latía eufórico, su cuerpo caliente por el ejercicio no era para nada todo lo que se sentía capaz de hacer en ese momento. Víctor Nikiforov se deslizaba en la superficie y le extendía la mano a ese ser que le devolvió la inspiración. Porque el _Eros_ era sentirse vivo; recuperar el gozo a través de la música, el baile, la danza, su cuerpo. ¿Y, había algo más sensual que el éxtasis de sentirse completo?

La música acabó y Víctor se abrazó como si estuviera alguien más en sus brazos. El rojo de su rostro revelaba las energías que había usado para el programa, pero se encontraba perplejo, feliz… si podía sentirse así cuando lo presentara en competencia estaba seguro de que podría ganar.

Entonces, buscó con su mirada a Yuuri y lo vio a la distancia, con las manos en su rostro. Hubo silencio, pero sabía que sus miradas se encontraron para reconocerse. Con el deseo vivo de saber su impresión después de atestiguar el programa completo, Víctor se movió por la pista para dirigirse a la salida y Yuuri también corrió a su encuentro. Apenas sujetó la barra, tomó los protectores para cubrir sus hojillas, pero antes de lograrlo, Yuuri saltó sobre él para agarrarse de su cuello y sorprenderlo con un beso apasionado. Víctor jadeo de sorpresa. Sujetó la cintura de Yuuri mientras esa boca se movía afanosa y los lentes amenazaban con caerse. Un calor abrasivo se instaló en su vientre cuando abrió sus labios para el otro y Yuuri, sin tregua, bebió de ellos. Fue imposible contener el suave gemido mientras se sentía palpitar por todos lados. El calor del ejercicio junto a la cercanía de Yuuri podría convertirse en algo peligroso y fascinante.

Cuando Yuuri lo soltó, dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado. Desde esa distancia podía ver aquellos ojos marrones y brillantes mirándolo con devoción. Era precioso... y gracias a aquel arrebato se había quedado sin habla, sin saber qué decir. Fue el mismo Yuuri quien volvió a abrazarlo pese a la diferencia de altura, que incrementaron sus patines puestos, y Víctor le abrazó de vuelta, con el calor latiendo en su cuerpo y el corazón a punto de partirle las costillas.

—Wow… —expresó sorprendido, mientras pegaba su mejilla húmeda sobre la de Yuuri— ¿Eso es un "me gustó"?

—Eso es un "estuviste fantástico" —respondió Yuuri mientras se alejaba ligeramente, aunque no lo dejó separarse demasiado. Su brazo siguió apresando la cintura del bailarín sin ánimos de dejarlo ir—. Fue muy _eros_ …

Víctor no se contuvo de buscar un nuevo beso en los labios rojos de Yuuri al tenerlo frente a él. Volvieron a encontrarse y este fue más calmado que el anterior, sus bocas apenas buscándose con anhelo, necesidad y paciencia. El suspiro que dejó salir fue más sentido, el beso a pesar de ser más lento le dejó la piel erizada. Y al ver a Yuuri, con sus párpados cerrados y vibrantes, pensó que estaba frente a la epitome de la sensualidad.

_¡Eros era él!_

Víctor suspiró encantado.

—Entonces, pasé la prueba —susurró de modo íntimo. Yuuri abrió sus ojos y le sonrió en respuesta—. Al menos la primera.

—Sí… Este _Eros_ es mucho mejor del que me mostraste hace un mes. En esta ocasión sí pude verte allí. ¡Y los saltos fueron perfectos! Incluso, más altos.

—Suenas como un juez de patinaje — dijo acariciándole los costados, con ansias contenidas. Cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil mantener sus manos quietas, pues una de las cosas que más le provocaba era tocarlo—. Voy a hacer el siguiente. Prepárate.

Yuuri asintió. Víctor tuvo que soltarlo para continuar, aunque antes de partir le dejó un último beso fugaz. Se apresuró hasta avanzar al centro de la pista y se puso en posición, fijándose en el modo en que Yuuri se quedó cerca de la entrada, con los brazos acomodados sobre la barrera y su mirada fija en él. Entonces, cerró los ojos. Dejó que el silencio se uniera a sus latidos, mientras llevaba su mano derecha sobre su oreja y se inclinaba dejando todo su peso en la pierna izquierda. Ante el inicio de la música, comenzó a moverse.

A Víctor particularmente le gustaba el idioma italiano, aunque no lo dominaba como había llegado a hablar el francés. Pero había algo en la música italiana clásica, sobre todo en las voces de ópera de aquel país, que siempre le habían parecido intensas y dramáticas. Esa canción, en particular, era una de las que más le gustaba; aunque tuvo que hacerle unos arreglos a la composición para adaptarlo a lo que quería. Ahora que resonaba, era perfecta para el propósito que buscaba expresar.

La música.

La primera secuencia de paso fue sentida y calmada, llena de movimientos hermosos que enfatizaba con sus manos y le daba elegancia con sus piernas. Víctor se movía como si estuviera en un enorme recinto encerrado, entre luces que caían sobre él junto a las esporas que subían danzando en los az de luz. Había un piano, se podía imaginar tocándolo, aunque él en realidad solo bailara sobre las cuchillas. El bohemio expresaba a través de las notas del piano lo que había encontrado en aquel pueblo, ese brillo que buscaba y halló. Eso que no encontró en un largo viaje de peregrinación.

Ese programa era la consagración a los sentimientos que el casanova bohemio le entregaba a aquel joven que le devolvió el sentido a su música. Era la expresión de todo lo que había aprendido y vivido al comprender la manera en que la música se movía en medio de sus pasos. La certeza de que le gustaría crear más melodías, solo para ver la perfecta interpretación que aquel haría con cada parte de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar en saberse correspondido o no, la melodía estaba allí llenando cada vacío y haciéndole soñar de nuevo, como mucho antes había sido capaz de hacerlo pero que llegó a perder en algún punto del largo camino.

Víctor ejecutó el salchow cuádruple cuando las voces de la pareja se alzaban en el precioso italiano, superando las octavas con el auge de todos los sonidos de la filantrópica. Pronto, volvió a ejecutar un axel triple con suma belleza, antes de iniciar con las piruetas combinadas que eran emblemáticas de su patinaje. Víctor sabía que su cuerpo debía reflejar todo lo que el programa mostraba a través de los sonidos. Tensarse en los momentos de tensión, soltarse en la melodía calmada de transición. Atraerlo, envolverlo, besarlo a través de las notas que se diluían en el pentagrama para demostrar toda la luz que había logrado emerger de entre tanta oscuridad.

Por eso, bailaba. Con la velocidad de su patinaje en línea recta, ejecutó el flip cuádruple en la subida de tono de la música. Sus manos atrajeron a la música hasta su pecho para hacerla bailar con él. Se movió en círculo por la pista, dejándola ir, pero pidiéndole que regresara con él. Un vals interminable en medio de la nada, donde solo estaban ellos dos.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, cuando decidió hacer ese programa todavía no tenía en claro los sentimientos que Yuuri le provocaba. Pero era justo, era perfecto; Víctor sentía que conforme se fueran aproximando las competencias y su acercamiento con Yuuri se hiciera mayor, esta melodía tomaría significados muchos más profundos e íntimos que solo Yuuri podría interpretar. Y de no ser así, si llegara acabar antes de ello, Víctor ya había decidido quedarse con el recuerdo de la música que Yuuri hizo vibrar en sus pies, entre sus manos, sobre la madera mientras se dejaba llevar por su pasión. Se quedaría con lo más bello del bailarín.

¿No era iluso pensar que sería capaz de eso?

Un Lutz cuádruple junto a un flip triple cayó, con la música levantándose en medio de un enorme escenario y él bailando al ritmo de toda la secuencia de los instrumentos de cuerdas. Con la agilidad que fluía de su interpretación, se lanzó a ejecutar un nuevo combo de saltos que volvió a sentirse como si volara en el aire. Las nuevas piruetas sentidas venían cargadas de pasión y velocidad. Víctor estaba tan metido en su papel que era incapaz de notar el cansancio. Cuando su pie volvió a tocar el hielo, avanzó veloz entre pasos coreografiados para volver a saltar con suma elegancia y ejecutar un nuevo toe loop cuádruple en el escenario. Quería que el llamado llegara hacia a esa persona, buscaba hacerle ver el bien que le había hecho. Quería decirle que no se iría de ese pueblo porque había encontrado lo que buscaba en él y podría considerarlo un nuevo hogar.

Porque _música_ vivía allí y él podía escucharla, sentirla, vivirla. Porque su musa bailaba en ese lugar.

Cuando acabó, fue con una secuencia de giros que acabaron con sus manos elevadas al cielo y luego una ligera inclinación, como si diera gracias a un público, aunque allí solo se encontraba una persona. Con una mano sobre su corazón, Víctor levantó la mirada para ver al objeto de toda esa inspiración que ahora le desbordaba: Yuuri.

Sus aplausos entusiasmados llenaron el silencio de la pista, mientras Víctor recuperaba el aliento y sentía su piel húmeda gracias al sudor provocado por el ejercicio. Se pasó el dorso de su mano enguantada por su barbilla y aún agitado, se deslizó con prisa a su encuentro. No iba directo a la salida, más bien se dirigía justo a donde Yuuri se encontraba esperando que él supiera interpretar que no hacía falta moverse. Por fortuna, Yuuri pareció comprender lo que Víctor había buscado y se quedó quieto esperando el encuentro. Usó su derecha para amortiguar la velocidad y sostenerse de la barrera, mientras su izquierda rodeó el cuerpo de Yuuri para procurar el beso. Como si lo hubieran planeado, sus movimientos fueron sincronizados con los de Yuuri cuando este llevó sus brazos para abrazarle por detrás de su cabeza, pero como no todo podía ser perfecto, chocó con sus lentes y Yuuri se echó hacia atrás debido a la inesperada colisión. Se miraron y rieron; y allí, con calma, buscaron los labios del otro para concretar el contacto anhelado.

No se separaron lo suficiente, Víctor lo mantuvo bien sujeto con su palma abierta sobre la espalda mientras Yuuri respiraba sobre su boca. Le encantaba mirar el sonrojo que inundaba el rostro del bailarín de cerca y lo enorme que se veían sus ojos rasgados cuando lo tenía así.

—¿Y entonces…? —murmuró con la voz ronca. Yuuri rio un poco abochornado, pero mantenía las palmas sobre su pecho, entregándole un calor delicioso mucho más abrasivo que el de sus propios músculos calientes por el ejercicio.

—Fue hermoso… —Yuuri relamió sus labios antes de continuar—. Fue hermoso, Víctor… en verdad… fue incluso mejor que Stammi Vicino.

—¿Ah sí? —Algo empezó a hacer click dentro de él, pero de una forma sumamente agradable. Yuuri asintió dejando que sus mechones negros se movieran—. ¿Entendiste el final de la historia?

—El casanova se queda. ¿Por eso no me soltaste al final?

—Yuuri, créeme que no quisiera soltarte.

El tono carmín que se intensificó en esas mejillas fue la clara respuesta que Víctor esperaba conseguir con esas palabras. Se relamió sus labios inquietos y con la derecha que antes tenía sobre la barra, la subió para presionar el labio inferior de Yuuri mientras le emitía una mirada que tenía en clara sus intenciones. Yuuri solo soltó el aire, no se movió, permitiéndole a él hacerlo. Sintió las manos del bailarín temblar sobre su pecho y él se inclinó buscando respirar del aire que Yuuri exhalaba. Fue sencillo volver a embonar su boca con la de Yuuri, volver a saborearla con esmero y dedicación. Pero distinta a todas las anteriores, Víctor decidió profundizar el beso y dar un paso más allá.

Invitó a su lengua a unirse a la fiesta y sonrió al percibir el temblor de la espalda de Yuuri al sentirla. Por un momento, pensó que Yuuri podría separarse si consideraba demasiado apresurado su movimiento, pero, contra todo pronóstico, lo sorprendió llevando las manos para rozar sus pómulos y apretar el beso mientras respondía al roce de su lengua con la de él. Electricidad fue lo que sintió moverse como una boa constrictora debajo de toda su piel, como un golpe de llamas abrasivas que empezaban a subir desde sus pies. Sus lenguas se movieron húmedas al reconocerse, alargándose en el tiempo hasta que el calor irradiaba en sus pieles y se separaron. Soltaron el aire cargado de adrenalina.

Era bueno que el frío del lugar sirviera de freno para su cuerpo y que la barrera había estado entre ellos, porque de otro modo nada hubiera podido detener que reaccionara a esos besos de Yuuri. Se alejó de la barrera mientras el bailarín reía sonrojado. Víctor se apresuró a calzar los protectores a sus cuchillas sin dejar de mirarle con emoción. Tenía ganas de proseguir, de recostarlo en lo primero que encontrara, de volver a besarlo de esa manera con sus cuerpos pegados, sin nada que los separara. Sin embargo, había algo que deseaba más que eso.

Cuando por fin pudo caminar con sus patines protegidos, le tomó la mano y lo empujó con él sin decirle nada. Pudo sentir la duda en el movimiento de Yuuri, pero volteó para sonreírle y animarlo a seguirlo. Para ese punto ya había un adorable sonrojo en sus orejas.

—Víctor… ¿a dónde vamos?

—Vamos a que me des mi premio por completar los programas.

—¿Eh? ¿A-a dónde? —Víctor rio al escucharlo tartamudear.

—Aquí.

Divertido por las reacciones de su compañero, casi lo arrastró hasta el almacén principal, donde se podía ver los pares de patines y la ventanilla para atención. Soltó sus manos para abrir la puerta y entrar hasta el angosto lugar. Luego volteó hacía Yuuri, su rostro había superado ya el sonrojo, aunque se notaba confundido, lo miraba a él y a los patines colgando como si no pudiera resolver una difícil ecuación.

—Cariño, dime la talla. —Escuchó la respuesta de Yuuri y se apresuró a buscarlos.

—¿Quieres que patine? —Víctor sonrió mientras tomaba el par escogido y se acomodó frente al mostrador, con una sonrisa divertida. Yuuri lucía tan perdido que le resultaba encantador.

—Claro, Yuuri. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pedirte? —soltó con ese tono travieso y relajado, a sabiendas de lo que iba a provocarle.

Yuuri se sonrojó copiosamente y, atragantado, viró la mirada a un lado mientras tosía con dificultad. Toda la expresión de circunstancias le encantó y le dio claridad sobre lo que realmente pasó en la mente de Yuuri. Fue inevitable no erizarse por solo pensarlo a sabiendas de que también había deseado eso mismo.

—¿Entonces...? —decidió proseguir con su juego, porque Yuuri no era el único que se podía hacer desear ¿o sí? —. ¿Algo más que querías darme?

—¡N-no! —subió la voz, para luego carraspear por el arranque—. Patinar está bien, pero no traje ropa adecuada para esto, Víctor…

—No te preocupes, piensa que estamos en una pista pública. —Yuuri tomó el par de patines, pero antes de separarse, Víctor le tomó las manos con ellos aún sujetos sobre el mostrador. Esos ojos marrones le miraron—. En serio, me ilusiona mucho patinar contigo.

—No te hagas muchas expectativas, Víctor... solo sé lo básico.

—Entonces seré tu coach de patinaje. —Yuuri abrió sus ojos aún más. Víctor le regaló una caricia y acarició los nudillos con esmero—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que, si me lastimo, Lilia me matará. —Víctor soltó una carcajada al escucharlo, aunque sabía que Yuuri no sería él realmente confrontado por Lilia. Ya veía a la mujer arrancándole el cabello si llegara a provocar que s _u premier danseur_ saliera lastimado por el patinaje.

—Nos matará, cariño, pero no te preocupes. Es de mi principal interés que sigas haciendo magia en el ballet.

Acompañó a Yuuri a calentar un poco sus músculos antes de entrar en la pista, mirándolo elongar con especial atención mientras su compañero buscaba ignorar el peso de su mirada. Le gustaba el grosor de las piernas de Yuuri que se adivinaba bajo sus vaqueros, así como la redondez de sus glúteos forrados por aquella tela gruesa que los cubría. La camisa la sacó del pantalón y se quedó con el pulóver puesto. Solo dejó el abrigo de lado para poder tener libertad de movimiento.

Cuando vio que Yuuri estaba listo, con los patines, Víctor se levantó para tomarle la mano. Dejaron los protectores sobre la barrera y se alejaron de ella con las manos agarradas. Víctor pensó que Yuuri llegaría a necesitarlo, pero manejaba muy bien el equilibrio y se deslizaba con fluidez. Fue imposible no mirarle con fascinación, admirando cada paso. Quería saber hasta qué punto Yuuri sabía de patinaje, porque tras escuchar que había patinado con Yuri, junto con lo que Lilia le había confesado aquella vez en los pasillos de la academia; estaba seguro de que Yuuri tuvo altas probabilidades de haber sido patinador.

Lo soltó y formó un poco de distancia deslizándose en el hielo. Yuuri le miraba expectante, y ciertamente no tenía ningún plan en particular. Solo quería verlo allí, quería saber que era capaz de hacer y disfrutar de la experiencia que esperaba no fuera solo esa. Le gustaría patinar con Yuuri en muchas más oportunidades.

—¿Sabes girar? —Yuuri giró en respuesta—. ¡Wow! Nada de novato, Yuuri… ¿saltos?

—Un par, pero no es buena idea, Víctor. Tengo que bailar en la noche.

—Está bien, está bien... —Se acercó en moderada velocidad, con los brazos agarrados en su espalda—. ¿De espalda también?

Yuuri rió y le demostró que sí sabía. Víctor aprovechó el momento para acercarse a él y tocarle la cintura mientras lo miraba y Yuuri giró la mirada hacía su espalda, seguramente para asegurarse que estaba a distancia de la barrera.

—Yuuri, mejor dejemos tus lentes en la barrera. —Le sujetó para detenerlo. Yuuri volvió su mirada a él.

—No puedo ver bien a distancia sin ellos.

—¿Miopía? Tranquilo, estás conmigo, no dejaré que te golpees con la barrera. —Lo llevó hasta ella y Yuuri se retiró los lentes para dejarlos allí. Víctor le acomodó algunos de sus mechones negros.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —le pregunto, al seguir con su mano tomada, mientras Víctor se deslizaba de espalda para estar al pendiente de los ojos de Yuuri y sus movimientos con los pies—. En serio… ¿qué quieres?

—Bailar. Quiero bailar contigo.

Ajustó la música de fondo y una preciosa melodía de Beethoven se escuchó. Víctor le volvió a tomar la mano como si lo convidara a acompañarlo a la pista. Yuuri se dejó hacer, aunque aún lucía intrigado y al pendiente. Víctor lo veía intimidado y asustado de bailar; él quería que dejara las dudas de lado, que simplemente se soltara, porque con lo poco que le había visto estaba seguro de que Yuuri era capaz de bailar en el hielo, y él estaba muriendo por verlo.

Así que, para animarlo, le daba cosquillas en los costados cuando lograba alcanzarlo, lo jalaba del brazo para que lo siguiera con velocidad o se acercaba para tomarle de la cintura y dar un par de giros. Yuuri, conforme fue pasando el tiempo y las melodías cambiaban, dejó de lado los miedos iniciales y Víctor lo notó por la soltura en que empezó a moverse con él. Lo vio hacer un toe loop simple y le aplaudió con gusto, hasta que avanzó para tomarlo de nuevo de su cintura y sorprenderlo con un giro donde él solo lo sostenía del brazo. Al primero, Yuuri se tensó, pero al siguiente intento lo vio alzar la pierna con la gracia de un bailarín y para el nuevo incluso se animó a cerrar los ojos y sonreír. Víctor comenzó a disfrutar aún más de lo que había previsto esa secuencia improvisada de baile ahora que Yuuri se movía con fluidez en el hielo y le permitía inventar y experimentar nuevos movimientos entre los dos.

—Te voy a alzar —le advirtió al sujetarlo de la cintura desde la espalda, y Yuuri le sujetó las manos.

—Víctor, no, espera.

—Te voy a alzar, Yuuri. Peso muerto, relájate y sé una pluma —Afianzó su agarre, Yuuri incluso había dejado de mover sus pies, solo deslizándose en línea recta—. Cariño, confía en mí, no te voy a dejar caer.

—Estás loco…

—Un poco... ¿Listo?

Con el asentimiento de Yuuri, Víctor tuvo el permiso para hacerlo y en un movimiento firme, alzó el cuerpo del bailarín y se deslizó cargándolo con sus manos hasta soltarlo y hacerlo girar en el aire. Escuchó el pequeño grito atorado de Yuuri antes de que cayera a sus brazos, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—¡Estás loco! —Yuuri le reclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa junto a sus cejas fruncidas, adorablemente despeinado. Que ganas de besarlo, pero a sabiendas de que no podía en ese momento, Víctor le devolvió la sonrisa y le ayudó a ponerse sobre sus pies.

—Un poco, ¿pero dime si no es divertido?

El baile se extendió y se extendió hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Víctor no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de un baile sobre hielo desde que era un niño e iba con sus hermanos o con sus padres a patinar en las pistas públicas de la ciudad, entre otros niños y padres. Se sentía igual, sin necesidad de sorprender, sin buscar impresionar, sin elevar la dificultad en busca de puntos técnicos o grados de ejecución. Simplemente bailando, sintiendo el aire golpearle el rostro, sujetar la mano ajena y reír en medio de cada pirueta como si solo se dedicara a jugar.

Yuuri rió y su carcajada contagiosa le dio la certeza de que lo estaba disfrutando. Se dejó alzar un par de veces más y hasta se animó a soltarse para provocar una persecución tonta para ver quien atrapaba a quien en el hielo. En una de esas, por estar jugando como niños pequeños sobre la superficie resbalosa, sus pies se enredaron y no tardaron en caer. Víctor rodó un poco más allá, pero de inmediato se levantó para asegurarse del estado de Yuuri, quien sí se había caído sentado. Para su alivio, el bailarín solo se dejó caer por completo en el hielo para comenzar a reír mientras se sujetaba el estómago y se llenaba su cabello de escarcha. Su rostro rojo por el ejercicio y diversión, Yuuri le miraba con felicidad y Víctor no pudo pedir más que eso. Se sentía completo.

Cuando intentó levantarlo, Yuuri empujó su brazo hasta hacerlo caer de nuevo sobre él, para propiciar un beso tramposo en sus labios. Percibía el frío de la superficie con la palma que sostenía su propio peso sobre el hielo; aunque eso no evitó vivir el increíble calor que lo embargó cuando esos labios se movieron sobre los suyos con tanta pasión. Yuuri lo soltó con una caricia diáfana en su mejilla y Víctor no pudo dejar de mirarlo mientras sentía a su corazón golpear con fuerza como si fuera a salirse por su espalda. Así, despeinado, lleno de pedacitos de hielo por el cabello, Yuuri le sonrió de aquella forma tan suya que Víctor pensó que se podría hacer el amor de mil maneras sin que sus cuerpos tuvieran un mínimo roce.

—Tengo hambre. —Yuuri dijo sin más. Víctor iba a decir algo, pero su estómago respondió por él, como si fuera capaz de comprenderle y el bailarín rió antes de escuchar el suyo hacer lo mismo.

—Yo también, pero… dame unos minutos. —Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo caliente de Yuuri, acurrucándose contra su pecho para escuchar sus pálpitos—. Estoy cansado.

Y si no hiciera tanto frío y humedad, se quedaría durmiendo allí, con el roce cálido de los dedos de Yuuri peinando los mechones tras su oreja.

Era todo lo que deseaba ese día de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es como azúcar inyectada, me deja a mí pensando en corazones voladores y creo que puede dejarlos a ustedes igual xDDDDD esto no es propiamente un paralelismo, pero si algo que creo que ocurrió muchas veces en el Ice Castle, porque no solo practicaban y ese dueto no salió de la noche a la mañana. Víctor y Yuuri debieron ensayar antes con los levantamientos para que cuando lo hicieran en el dueto saliera así. Además, me gusta imaginarlos jugando en el hielo.
> 
> Y no crean que ese dueto no tendrá su paralelismo, ¿verdad? xD
> 
> Por cierto, esa caída de Yuuri es como la que tuvo Yuzuru en las prácticas de la exhibición de las olimpiadas xDDDD se dio un resbalón y terminó sentado muerto de la risa <3
> 
> Y bueno, esto se va calentando, pero ambos quieren llevarlo a fuego lento. Esto obedece también a otros de mis headcanon de su relación en el anime y que reforcé al ver el anime en cine este sábado: Para mí, estos dos tortolos empezaron a besarse (sin darle nombre a la relación) antes de la copa China y se entregaron después del GPF. De esa manera seguro anduvieron de manos calientes todos esos meses, sin seguridad de una relación, por la cual salió el “terminemos esto después de la final”. Creo que eso fue lo que pasó y me gusta imaginarlo, así que seguiremos algo parecido aquí. Solo que no van a esperar hasta el GPF para acostarse xDDDDD
> 
> También quiero comentar que un de las razones por las que creo que en este universo Víctor requirió menos tiempo para conquistar a Yuuri obedecen a la influencia que el ballet y Lilia tuvo en Yuuri para moldear su personalidad. Lo hizo más abierto al contacto, un poco más expresivo y más confiado de sus habilidades. Además, el que hayan empezado a enviarse mensajes antes de que el gusto empezara y se dieran tiempo de hablar de cualquier cosa antes del coqueteo, ayudó mucho para que Yuuri se fuera sintiendo más en confianza frente a Víctor. Y lo principal: Yuuri no siente la carga de Víctor ni la responsabilidad de proteger su legado porque Víctor no ha dejado de patinar. Creo que son diferencias muy importantes y significativas que cambian la velocidad de cómo llevarían su relación.
> 
> Esto me lleva a preguntar:
> 
> ¿Cuáles son los headcanon que tienen de la relación del anime?  
> ¿También creen que estaban de “novios” antes de la copa China? Si no fue así, ¿desde dónde?  
> ¿Qué paralelismo ansían por ver en el fic? Tengo varios pensado, hay uno del capítulo 7 que muero por hacer en pocos capítulos xD
> 
> La canción del libro es Vivo per Lei, de Andrea Bocelli en su versión italiana.


	30. El bailarín se prepara

**San Petersburgo, Junio 2016**

Irina danzaba en medio del salón que tenían para ellos solos. Sus movimientos gráciles y enérgicos eran preciosos a la vista, ella se movía con soltura mientras el tutú blanco se acoplaba a cada salto y sus manos se movían sinuosas en el aire. Era hermosa de ver, despampanante, carismática y llena de júbilo. Yuuri admiraba la belleza del ballet de su amiga, ya que fue una de las primeras cosas que le fascinó al conocerla.

Irina tenía tres años en la academia bajo la tutela de Lilia y pronto, por sus grandes habilidades y talento, comenzó a escalar. Terminó sus estudios en mucho menos tiempo del que le tomó a Yuuri. Encantadora como era, no fue difícil que obtuviera primero un papel en la bella durmiente, aunque no fuera principal. Yuuri recordaba lo preciosa que se veía en aquella ocasión cuando muy contenta le había hablado de su vestuario. Ya para ese tiempo él la veía atractiva, pero sus sentimientos no habían llegado a tanto. Fue por el papel que ambos ganaron para el lago de los cisnes, donde se vieron obligados a pasar más tiempo juntos y conocerse, que sus sentimientos por Irina incrementaron.

Yuuri recordó las tardes que se quedaban a solas para conversar y practicar sus secuencias de baile. Irina además de ser talentosa era muy disciplinada en cuanto al ballet se refería y siempre buscaba hacer las cosas mucho mejor de lo que ya ella había alcanzado a lograr. No se conformaba con menos que eso, por eso era una de las favoritas de Lilia. Para ese tiempo, su relación con aquel hombre ya estaba bastante afectada, Irina apenas le habló detalles al respecto y Yuuri prefirió mantenerse al margen, aunque sus sentimientos tendían a crecer. Cuando supo del rompimiento, a pesar de haber servido de paño de lágrimas para ella, una indescriptible felicidad nació en él al creer que podría tener la oportunidad. Dudó mucho en dar el paso, pero al final decidió hacerlo en diciembre.

La interpretación de Irina en el ballet del Lago de los Cisnes se llevó muchas críticas positivas que Yuuri no tardó en avalar. Como Odette, Irina mostró una actuación formidable y encantadora, con la mayor demostración de belleza y pureza sobre el escenario. No obstante, cuando se convirtió en Odile, fue una avasallante fuerza oscura llena de erotismo que sacudía las tablas con fuerza y decisión. Así de impresionante; a veces sintió que su propia actuación no era suficiente para acompañar la belleza de Irina, sin embargo, le animó a dar lo mejor de sí. Y para nadie fue secreto que la química conocida entre ellos en el escenario les dio una buena impresión en las altas esferas del teatro.

Con ese antecedente, Yuuri estaba seguro de que el papel que Irina estaba buscando en el ballet de Don Quijote ya era suyo. En comparación a Odile/Odette, Kitri era un personaje mucho más sencillo de interpretar: enérgico, apasionante y completamente accesible para su amiga, quien acababa de terminar su número con el cual participaría en las audiciones del siguiente día.

Pavel y Yuuri aplaudieron al verla acabar la secuencia de pasos y ellas les sonrió a ambos. Un ajustado leotardo negro manga larga la cubría y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas mallas oscuras, debajo del tutú blanco. Tenía el cabello dorado recogido y eso ayudaba que sus expresiones en medio del baile fueran visibles sin esfuerzo alguno. Un poco sudada, ella le sonrió y se inclinó agradecida.

El joven que los acompañaba, Pavel, tenía apenas un año en la academia, aunque venía transferido de Sochi. Era un pelirrojo con copiosas pecas en su rostro muy blanco, que era menor que ellos. Él postulaba el papel de Gamache, el antagonista, y esperaba poder compartir el escenario con Irina y Yuuri, a quienes ya atribuía el papel más que ganado. Como era la personalidad de Irina, había sido la primera en acercarse cuando el chico entró a la academia y por ello terminó siendo cercano también a Yuuri, aunque últimamente había logrado congeniar con varios de los otros bailarines del set por su papel en Romeo y Julieta siendo sustituto del papel principal.

—¡Eso estuvo genial, Irina! —La felicitó mientras le sonreía e Irina se acercaba a buscar un paño para secarse—. Sin duda el papel será tuyo.

—¡Gracias Pavel! ¿Y tú qué opinas, Yuuri? —Irina le miró con un ligero puchero, mientras el aludido no tardó en sonreírle tímidamente—. ¿Si seré una linda Kitri?

—Kitri no es solo linda: es fuerte, chispeante y encantadora. Así que sí, serás la mejor Kitri que ha existido.

Irina rio encantada y Yuuri se levantó rompiendo la posición que usaba para descansar, con ambas piernas abiertas completamente. Llevaba unas mallas grises y una franela blanca y holgada con un cordón debajo de su cintura que le sostenía el relleno bajo ella que asemejaba una panza. Se preparó para practicar su parte.

—Debiste postular para Basilio —argumentó Irina, mientras se sentaba en posición de loto—. Seguro dominábamos el set.

—Pero sería otro papel romántico y quiero salir un poco de los papeles románticos. —Yuuri ajustó el detalle del vestuario antes de iniciar la danza. Pavel sería quien iniciaría la música cuando Yuuri le diera la señal—. Necesito innovar, no puedo ser por siempre un Romeo o un Sigfrido.

A la señal, la música de su solo comenzó. Era movida, divertida y llena de fluidez. En esa escena, Sancho Panza comenzaba a bailar con las mujeres del pueblo y a comer de las comidas que comparten en el pueblo. Reía, bailaba, coqueteaba con muchas de ellas y por momentos caía. El baile era gracioso, divertido y lleno de hilaridad. Yuuri, aprovechando eso, mostraba saltos encantadores y una sonrisa jovial. Disfrutaba del momento sobre sus puntas y era fácil imaginarlo bailando con las jóvenes doncellas antes de que los hombres del pueblo comenzaran a acosarlo. En todo el baile, la chispeante juventud de Yuuri colaboraba para hacer del papel algo ameno y divertido de ver.

Cuando su presentación acabó, a los aplausos de sus jóvenes compañeros se sumó el de Víctor Nikiforov, quien acababa de llegar al salón. Yuuri le sonrió desde su lugar porque ya lo había notado llegar en medio de su baile, más no detuvo su actuación por eso. Necesitaba completarla para el día siguiente.

—¡Bravo! —Aplaudió Víctor, luciendo un bellísimo esmoquin oscuro que lo hacía ver regio. Incluso Irina suspiró al voltear y admirar la belleza del patinador, con el cabello ligeramente gelatinado hacia atrás—. ¡Estuviste muy bien, Yuuri! Aunque… ¿me permites mencionar algo? —Yuuri asintió, tragando grueso. Desde que había iniciado sus prácticas para el papel, Víctor no había dejado de comentarle puntos de mejoras que le habían servido para pulir su interpretación. Pero siendo ya pocas las horas que le quedaba para la audición, le preocupaba que aún ante los ojos de Víctor no fuera perfecta, porque confiaba en su criterio y sabía que Víctor acertaba en la gran mayoría de sus impresiones—. Cariño, recuerda que Sancho Panza es un hombre adulto, bonachón y ambicioso, con cierta malicia torpe y cómica. Y no veo al adulto, veo a un joven divertido y carismático, pero no a Sancho Panza.

—A mí me parece muy bien como lo hace. —Se quejó Irina, frunciendo el ceño, pero Víctor solo le respondió con una ligera sonrisa mientras el índice de su derecha tocaba suavemente su mentón.

—Sr. Nikiforov. ¿Le gustaría ver mi parte para darme su impresión? —preguntó Pavel. Siempre ponía cara de becerro encandilado cuando veía a Víctor aparecer en la academia. Yuuri ya lo venía notando desde hacía tiempo, así que solo suspiró y salió del centro para recoger su paño y la botella de agua que Irina le extendió. Víctor solo asintió en respuesta.

Mientras Pavel se preparaba, Yuuri caminó hacía donde se encontraba Víctor sin dejar de percibir la agria sensación de derrota. Ligeramente cabizbajo, empezaba a preocuparse al pensar que su actuación no era lo suficiente buena y si Víctor era capaz de notarla, los jueces de la audición también lo harían. No lo abrazó, se encontraba sudado y Víctor demasiado pulcro como para llenarlo de su sudor. Se quedó a su lado sintiendo los ojos de Víctor puestos sobre él pero sin ánimos de devolverle la mirada; por el contrario, empezó a apretar la botella con ansiedad.

—¿Y mi beso? —preguntó Víctor. Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, Víctor capturó la cintura de Yuuri con un brazo.

—Víctor, estoy sud… —Poco le importó escucharlo terminar la frase, cuando buscó su beso. Fue corto y sonoro, pero suficiente para que Yuuri le mirara y sintiera a su estómago encogerse con electricidad.

—No me importaría volver a casa oliendo a Yuuri.

Ante el comentario, Yuuri se sonrojó furiosamente y Víctor rio. Aun avergonzado tocó la tela del saco y la camisa con cuidado, como si no buscara arrugarlo.

—¿Y esto es?

—Regalo de Hugo Boss, es el traje que tenía que llevar para las fotografías del nuevo perfume "Gold Legend". ¿Cómo se me ve?

—Magnífico. —Víctor pareció un pavo real moviendo la cola ante sus palabras y Yuuri tuvo que reír por la imagen mental que surgió en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse esa sensación agria. Volvió a bajar su rostro mientras apretaba la botella en sus manos aun sintiendo los dedos de Víctor aferrado a su cintura—. Víctor… entonces, ¿no es suficientemente buena mi actuación?

—No he dicho eso —respondió—. Dije que puede ser mejor.

A Yuuri le sonaba exactamente igual y bajó el rostro con el ceño apretado. Cuando la música del otro bailarín comenzó, Víctor apretó la espalda de Yuuri y este se mantuvo en silencio mientras se perdía en sus propias divagaciones.

Entre tanto, el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse vestido con unas mallas negras y una camiseta gris. Sus pasos eran fluidos también y se mantenía acorde a lo que se esperaba de su papel, aunque Yuuri no le prestaba demasiada atención porque sabía que Pavel solo quería capturar un poco la de Víctor. Aquello le incomodaba, aunque intentará controlarlo. Le era difícil no fruncir su ceño y en un acto egoísta de su parte, rodeó la cintura de Víctor con su brazo para apegarse más. Escuchó un resopló divertido de Víctor y sintió el erizamiento que los dedos de él provocaron sobre su espalda al moverse en sinuosos círculos.

Cuando Pavel acabó, Víctor lo soltó para aplaudir. Yuuri empezaba a sentirse impaciente, así que caminó para alejarse un poco y tratar de respirar algo más que la nueva fragancia de Víctor. La idea de que su presentación no era suficiente le abrumaba, le preocupaba tener que afinar esos últimos detalles en esas pocas horas y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo a como diera lugar. Con las cejas fruncidas, Yuuri escuchaba las palabras de ánimo que Víctor le dedicaba a su compañero, mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolso para dejarle un mensaje a Lilia. Le pediría que le abriera su salón en la casona para poder practicar hasta que sus pies fueran a sangrar.

No era suficiente bueno, no estaba preparado, Sancho Panza todavía no era su papel; todo aquello se repetía incesantemente en su cabeza, llenándolo de ansiedad. Se pasó las manos nerviosas sobre el rostro mientras intentaba controlar sus pálpitos acelerados y la opresión de sus pulmones. En eso Irina se levantó para pedirle a Víctor también una opinión y ya Yuuri sabía que la interpretación de Irina era perfecta. Solo logró un poco de calma cuando recibió la respuesta positiva de Lilia.

—Yuuri. —Víctor lo llamó y volvió a envolverlo en sus brazos en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, mientras Irina se acomodaba para iniciar.

—Irina lo hace excelente, seguro la adorarás.

—Al único que adoro aquí, es a ti —respondió, acariciando de forma consistente la panza de tela que colgaba del traje de Yuuri—. Estoy teniendo fantasías con esta panza.

—Lo dices porque es falsa, de tela. —Aunque fue inevitable sonreír con esas palabras. El calor de Víctor sobre su espalda y su cuerpo cubriéndolo casi por completo se sentía muy bien.

—Pero me hace recordar al saludable Yuuri gordito que me comentaste y no sé… me provoca. —Yuuri renegó no tomándolo en serio.

—Tengo que ir donde Lilia al salir de aquí. Me prestará el salón para seguir practicando. No dormiré hasta estar seguro de estarlo haciendo perfecto —escuchó el suspiro de Víctor sobre su oído, mientras Irina comenzó a danzar.

—Quería invitarte a comer ahora y a relajarte…

—No puedo. Tú mismo has dicho que no soy suficiente bueno como Sancho Panza. —Víctor solo renegó y lo apretó con más fuerza. Yuuri le sujetó las manos que lo acariciaban sobre la panza porque dicho movimiento rozaba las telas del relleno contra su piel desnuda, erizándolo—. Tengo que estar listo para mañana.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —Asintió, disfrutando de la textura de la punta de la nariz de Víctor sobre su mejilla roja y caliente—. Tienes razón, Irina es muy buena. Pero cuando acabemos esta noche tú serás el mejor. Y quiero una recompensa por quedarme.

—¿Qué quieres de recompensa? —Víctor dejó caer un suave beso sobre la frente húmeda de Yuuri, que quería más.

—Todo el domingo para mí. Ese día no te toca presentarte, ¿cierto? —Yuuri asintió—. Entonces sé mío todo el día.

Con aquel tono tan sugerente, ¿cómo iba a negarse? Yuuri controló los erizamientos propios provocados con aquella insinuación.

Tras despedirse de sus dos compañeros del ballet, Yuuri se fue con Víctor hacia la casa de Lilia, donde la mujer ya lo esperaba lista para apoyarlo en las prácticas que quería hacer. Yuuri ni siquiera había buscado cambiarse, solo se había puesto la ropa encima de su traje de práctica y apenas llegó a la mansión, saludó a Lilia y fue en dirección al salón. Cuando Lilia le convidó a cenar, dijo que no tenía hambre; pero Víctor lo convenció de comer algo al alegar que él estaba hambriento después de su trabajo en el set. Yuuri tuvo que aceptar, y observó en silencio como Víctor se retiraba el saco en la sala para poder estar más cómodo, quitándose también el chaleco y el corbatín. Lo invitó a sentarse con él en el comedor para comentarle cómo había sido su trabajo frente a las cámaras y Yuuri decidió escucharlo tomándole la mano sobre la mesa para intentar relajarse.

Víctor le relató que hicieron varias tomas para el comercial que se comprometió a grabar durante todo el día. Por fortuna no fue necesario otro día del set y todo había acabado justo como lo planificado, porque había significado perder un día de prácticas. Yuuri no dudaba aquello, Víctor era perfecto en todo lo que hacía. En esas tres semanas que llevaban saliendo tras haber terminado de completar los programas, Yuuri había visto que Víctor era bueno en muchas cosas además del patinaje.

Ya le había invitado a comer en su departamento un par de veces, por lo que había probado la sazón exquisita que tenía al cocinar. Además, manejaba con fluidez tanto el inglés como el francés y se había convertido en el perfecto compañero de práctica para ambos idiomas. Era buen orador, las entrevistas se le daban con facilidad y parecía siempre tener el control de los medios. Como modelo, era increíblemente versátil; en Armani modeló para la colección de verano con ropa deportiva y casual luciendo refrescante y jovial, pero para Hugo Boss usaba trajes elegantes y formales que le otorgaban un aire muy masculino y sofisticado. Yuuri ya estaba convencido de que Víctor se vería bien hasta con una cortina en la cabeza.

Por supuesto, no se engañaba. Víctor también tenía momentos de torpeza. A veces se distraía demasiado rápido y podía llevar cualquier conversación a girar sobre sí mismo con demasiada facilidad. También era olvidadizo, quería la atención para él y podía ser un poco demandante al respecto. Eran pequeñas cosas, minúsculas en comparación a todas las grandiosas habilidades y talentos que tenía. Eran detalles que le daban mayor fuerza a su belleza natural.

Después de cenar, Yuuri practicó toda la noche hasta que se vio vencido por el agotamiento. Víctor y Lilia le dieron instrucciones para mejorar su interpretación, en cuyos pasos no había problema, pero sí en la actuación. Yuuri tuvo que esforzarse mucho buscando a Sancho Panza dentro de sí, porque no podía interpretarlo y hasta que Lilia le hizo pensar en otra persona a la que pudiera tomar de ejemplo, fue que Yuuri mostró una mejora sustancial en el resultado de su danza. Al pensar en su padre, Toshiya, con su sonrisa bonachona y su rostro risueño, fue fácil emularlo. Víctor y Lilia aplaudieron convencido al ver el resultado y eso fue suficiente para que Yuuri estuviera confiado de su programa para la audición.

Ni siquiera se percató en qué momento se quedó dormido después de eso. Pero el sábado llegó y Yuuri estuvo listo a las diez de la mañana junto a sus compañeros para audicionar. Luego de eso, celebraron juntos en un restaurante cercano, fue a casa y durmió un poco antes de que se hiciera hora de ir al teatro a presentarse. Durante todo el día solo pudo conversar por teléfono con Víctor, quien estaba recuperando el día de práctica que perdió por el set. Le agradeció por su ayuda y le hizo saber las ansias que tenia de verlo al día siguiente.

Así llegó el domingo. Yuuri se removió inquieto al despertar y hallarse perdido. Se suponía que ya se había despertado, bañado y dirigido al apartamento de Víctor, donde él lo estaba esperando con Makkachin. No tenía sentido que volviera a despertar a esa hora. Restregó sus párpados y se preguntó en dónde estaban sus lentes y en donde estaba acostado, hasta que el sonido de la respiración calmada de Víctor cerca le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Sus pálpitos incrementaron sorpresivamente y levantó la cabeza, con el cabello despeinado, para encontrarse con Víctor bajo él.

Por un momento, se quedó estático marcando ocupado. ¿Qué hacía sobre Víctor? No habían tenido nada aún, era evidente porque ambos estaban vestidos. En lo que llevaban saliendo no habían avanzado más de los besos pese a que las ganas existían. No iba a negarse que ya habían tenido besos fogosos e incendiarios, pero siempre lograban detenerse y entretenerse con otra cosa. Víctor no presionaba cuando era Yuuri quien buscaba nervioso un poco de distancia; eso Yuuri lo agradecía, porque a pesar de tener muy claro lo que pasaba y lo que deseaba con su cuerpo, aún se hallaba demasiado inseguro de llevarlo más allá.

Tragó grueso y se quedó mirando el rostro calmado de Víctor, recostado entre varios cojines. No pudo evitar admirar su expresión descansada aprovechando la ocasión y la mínima distancia que había entre ellos. Ambos estaban aún sobre el mueble de su departamento, con el televisor apagado. Yuuri intentó rememorar lo que había pasado desde que llegó al apartamento, para tener así una idea de cómo había llegado a estar acostado completamente sobre el cuerpo laxo de Víctor, porque aún se encontraba demasiado atolondrado como para tener claridad.

Había llegado ya desayunado en compañía de Vicchan y se puso a ver de nuevo la pared llena de medallas mientras Víctor cocinaba. Lo ayudó un poco con algunas cosas para el almuerzo y se distrajeron también con besos y abrazos que Víctor procuró y Yuuri no tardó en responder. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, colaboró poniendo la mesa y comieron amenamente de la deliciosa paella que Víctor había cocinado ese día. Compartieron entre sonrisas y comentarios el almuerzo, y luego Víctor lo convidó al mueble a ver una película de drama histórico. No recordaba más; seguramente allí se durmió.

Un poco descolocado y avergonzado por ello, se pasó una mano para frotar sus párpados cansados. Pronto sintió a Víctor moverse bajo de él y cuando pensó en alejarse, el patinador le sujetó de la cintura para mantenerlo a su lado. Víctor somnoliento y ligeramente despeinado, vestido de forma cómoda en su casa, debía estar entre las maravillas del mundo. No pudo dejar de mirarlo con sus pálpitos haciendo eco en la cabeza.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Víctor se estiró un poco, acomodando también sus piernas bajo él. Prácticamente todo su peso descansaba sobre Víctor, así que cada movimiento lo sentía amplificado gracias a eso. Intentó no pensarlo demasiado y asintió—. Qué bueno…

—Lo lamento… no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido. —Víctor renegó sin darle mayor importancia y en cambio, lo abrazó un poco más para convidarlo a acomodarse mejor.

—No te preocupes, también estaba cansado. Merecíamos la siesta. —La mano de Víctor le peinó mientras le sonreía con pereza.

—¿Cómo terminé sobre ti?

—Bueno, te quedaste dormido sobre mi hombro y me contagiaste el sueño. —La voz de Víctor sonaba áspera—. Así que me recosté contigo para que estuviéramos más cómodos.

—¿No te peso? —dijo mientras se ubicaba mejor y rozaba en el proceso sus piernas cubiertas por el pantalón. Hacía calor, pero un calor reconfortante.

—Es un peso delicioso —respondió Víctor, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Yuuri sonrió y se posicionó mejor, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Víctor quien dejó la mano tras su espalda para mantenerlo juntos, dejándole una mansa caricia circular. Yuuri usó también su mano para acariciar de forma adormilada el brazo que Víctor dejó descansando en el mueble, mientras disfrutaba del cálido silencio. Se quedaron así, disfrutando del ritmo de la respiración el otro y de los roces amodorrados que se entregaban mutuamente.

La sensación de confort y seguridad le envolvía con suavidad. La confidencialidad que crecía en ellos con el trato diario así fuera por mensajes y llamadas, además de compartir lo que ambos querían en sus propias vidas confiados que recibirán apoyo del otro; lo llenaba a niveles insospechados. No sentía que debía cubrir algún rol en especial, ni comportarse de cierta forma para mantener a Víctor interesado o contento con su proceder. De alguna manera, le parecía más que suficiente el ser simplemente él y encontrar las cosas que Víctor podría potenciar en su forma de ser gracias a su presencia. Y eso lo llenaba de confianza, porque Víctor lo había buscado a él, se sentía contento de tenerlo a su lado y lograba transmitirle eso con acciones y palabras.

Se sentía feliz al estar allí, acurrucado sobre él. La vaga atmósfera eléctrica que caía bajo su piel como pequeños erizamientos se sentía adictiva. Era delicioso, como había dicho Víctor y acrecentaba la sensación de que podrían buscar más, pero estaba bien así, al igual que la certeza de que si buscaran más también estaría perfecto. Que no hacía falta avanzar demasiado rápido ni alentar las cosas porque fluían de forma perfecta estando juntos. Yuuri se sentía seguro de ello.

Durante varios minutos donde el sueño no volvió, Yuuri pensaba en algo que quería hacer y decidió que era el momento, alentado por el calor de Víctor bajo suyo y su pecho hinchado por los latidos. Levantó ligeramente su cabeza y comenzó a regar besos por el borde de la mandíbula de Víctor, hasta provocar que él le buscara. Dejó un suave beso en su mentón y Víctor le sonrió ligeramente adormilado. Se quedó mirando esos párpados caídos y entreabiertos junto a las frondosas pestañas claras que rodeaban las irises azules y sus pupilas negras, como si buscara algún tipo de señal que halló con el reconocimiento de su mirada.

Víctor suspiró encantado y buscó concretar el beso, sus labios se juntaron para empezar a moverse lenta y seductoramente. La mano de Yuuri subió para acariciarle la mandíbula, el mentón, la mejilla en medio de cada nueva succión y sintió la mano de Víctor en su espalda apretarle y acariciarle sobre su franela. El calor se hizo más palpable, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos y cada fricción se percibía amplificada bajo su piel. Yuuri no podía dejar de besarlo y permaneció con los ojos cerrados viviendo el momento que él había propiciado al saborear la boca de Víctor con esmero y disfrutar de cada corriente eléctrica que sentía bajo su estómago cuando Víctor le correspondía.

Embebido por el momento, Víctor lo sujetó con fuerza para moverse un poco en el mueble y provocar mayor fricción y Yuuri abrió sus piernas para brindarle el espacio. Se acomodaron de costado para tener mayor rango de movimiento y Yuuri empezó a acariciarle el pecho cubierto por aquella franela celeste mientras Víctor aumentaba la intensidad de sus besos. Las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron arrítmicas; ahora no se conformaban con ligeras succiones, sino que el beso se había hecho más profundo y ansioso. Las lenguas se unieron al beso y ligeros jadeos se empezaron a escuchar, conforme la mano de Víctor en la espalda de Yuuri comenzaba a arrastrar su camiseta hacia arriba. No era difícil saber lo que Víctor buscaba, su mismo cuerpo casi cimbró al poder leer sus intenciones y le demostró que no le importaría subir un poco el nivel de sus encuentros al apretar sus costados y provocarle un siseo...

Que fue acompañado por un par de lloriqueos caninos.

Yuuri buscó ignorarlo, quería perderse en el calor del momento que la boca y las manos de Víctor estaba encendiendo en él. Siguió acariciando sus costados y apretando los oblicuos de Víctor hasta que los sollozos de sus mascotas se volvieron más frecuentes y desesperados. Tuvo que abrir ligeramente sus ojos en medio de los besos y rio cuando notó la expresión enfurruñada de Víctor, quien parecía con problemas para concentrarse. Supo de inmediato por qué al detener los arrumacos y mirar hacia arriba, donde estaba Makkachin, con las patas montadas en el cojín y chillando en busca de atención.

—¿Qué quieres Makka? —preguntó Yuuri divertido, y al notar que alguien le había prestado atención, Makkachin abrió el hocico y sacó la lengua para jadear contenta.

Yuuri se incorporó un poco para empujarla con el brazo y en ese momento notó como Vicchan le jalaba el suéter a Víctor por la espalda. Las dos mascotas no estaban dispuestas a rendirse.

—¡Vicchan! ¿Qué haces? —Yuuri regañó a su mascota, pero los dos perros al saberse con la atención de ambos corrieron para empezar a raspar la puerta del apartamento. Víctor se volteó para mirarlos incrédulo y Yuuri no pudo evitar reír.

—¿En serio? ¿ahora? —Víctor se abrazó a Yuuri, completamente negado a seguir el pedido de las mascotas—. No quiero salir hoy, quiero seguir en lo que estábamos. —Se quejó como niño pequeño, abrazándolo y restregándose con toda alevosía.

Makkachin y Vicchan volvieron a la carga, esta vez agarraron cada cual su correa y se sentaron frente al mueble, con la cola bateando y golpeando el suelo y la ansiedad salivando sus hocicos. Yuuri volvió a reír aplastado en el mueble y Víctor, también un tanto divertido y aturdido con la interrupción, los miró con clara reprimenda.

—Vicchan, ¿es en serio? ¿Es tu venganza por no dejarte montar a Makkachin? —El perro al escuchar su nombre se acercó para dejar la correa a mano y subir sus patas al brazo de Víctor, como si el llamado fuera para jugar con él. Yuuri, disfrutando de la tribulación de su compañero, solo reculó para sentarse ligeramente en el mueble, contra el posa brazo—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Que, si tú no montas, yo no monto? —comenzó a juguetear Víctor con la cabeza del caniche, quien ladraba en respuesta.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Víctor? —replicó entre risas.

—O sea, ¿que, si dejo que montes a Makkachin, me dejas montar a tu dueño?

—Oh Vicchan, él cree que solo me va a montar. —Víctor abrió la boca con sorpresa y Yuuri se inclinó entre divertido y abochornado.

—Vicchan, no puedes escuchar a tu padre diciendo esas cosas sexys. —Le tapo las orejas al perro, quien empezó a sacudirse. Yuuri se mordió el labio ante la mirada llena de intensidad de Víctor que parecía esperar una explicación ante sus palabras, pero se hizo el desentendido.

Makkachin no tardó en subirse al sentirse ignorada. Yuuri tuvo que ayudarla a acomodarse entre ellos dos mientras Vicchan seguía jalando del suéter a Víctor procurando jugar con él. Las mascotas estaban decididas a ser atendidas sin mirar las necesidades de sus dueños, así que no habría tiempo para continuar eso hasta después.

Viendo que no iban a poder ignorar a sus pequeños amigos, decidieron levantarse y rieron al ver los gestos de felicidad de ambos caniches que empezaron a saltar y corretear a su alrededor. Se peinaron entre ellos para medio arreglarse después del arrebato; Yuuri acomodó la franela que Víctor le había subido y este le abrazó como una forma reconfortante de decir que le gustaba mucho tenerlo así, pese a tener que dejar lo que estaban haciendo para otro momento. Sin más dilaciones, se cubrieron con los abrigos, Víctor le colocó los lentes a Yuuri y tomaron las correas de sus mascotas para pasearlas mientras caminaban agarrados de mano.

La noche estaba fresca y pese a la hora, el sol estaba aún en lo alto. Las noches blancas de San Petersburgo habían iniciado desde hacía una semana y a pesar de ello, era la primera vez en ese año que Yuuri la contemplaba con atención. En el primer año que estuvo en Rusia había sido todo un evento que lo mantenía en vela porque le parecía fascinante, pero con el tiempo se volvió solo una condición más de la vida en San Petersburgo. Ahora que la disfrutaba al lado de Víctor, le hallaba un tinte incluso mágico, porque no solo notaba lo bello que se veía el cielo blanco tras los edificios de la ciudad, sino la cantidad de extranjeros que salían en parejas para disfrutar del evento entre los puentes de la Venecia del norte.

Con la calidez de la mano de Víctor sujetando la suya y la presión que sus perros ejercían para ir más rápido, Yuuri se sentía completo. Caminaron juntos cruzando el puente de Belinskogo con calma mientras hablaban amigablemente. No le prestaron atención a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor y estuvieron avanzando hasta llegar al Mikhailovsky Garden, que a esa hora gozaba de muchos turistas. Allí, les quitaron las correas a sus perros para que estos se sintieran libres de correr y juguetear entre los matorrales, siguiéndolos de cerca, mientras hablaban. Pero era tal el cansancio acumulado que no tardaron en buscar una banca y acurrucarse abrazados mientras sus perros jugueteaban en los alrededores.

Era el momento perfecto: con la brisa fresca, el sonido de los árboles meciéndose sobre sus cabezas y el cielo que seguía blanco a pesar de que era más de las siete de la noche.

—Mañana temprano darán los resultados de la audición —musitó Yuuri mientras Víctor le acariciaba el hombro al tenerlo apoyado contra su costado—. Lilia me dijo que considerara que soy el bailarín más joven que se presentó.

—Si yo fuera Nuyérev, te escogería. Sería demasiado obvio tomar a un bailarín mayor para el papel, cuando puedo tener un bailarín joven, fresco y talentoso. ¿De qué otra forma piensa sorprender al público si hace lo que todos esperan que haga?

—Gracias por apoyarme, Víctor…

—Es un placer.

Con un par de besos, disfrutaron del resto de la velada hasta que sus perros se hallaron satisfechos de pasear y ellos demasiados cansados para continuar. Al llegar al apartamento de Víctor, este sacó su auto para dejar a Yuuri en su propio departamento y sujetó su mano en todo el trayecto. La despedida fue sentida, un abrazo y un par de besos más mientras el cielo permanecía blanco a pesar de ser más de las diez de la noche. Al escuchar a Vicchan lloriquear (no se acostumbraba a los viajes en auto), Yuuri se vio obligado a salir y concretar ya el final de su día con Víctor.

Al llegar al apartamento, lo sintió frío. El recuerdo del calor reconfortante de Víctor cuando durmió sobre él en el mueble lo acogió con nostalgia y fue inevitable sonreír al extrañarlo. Dejó a Vicchan corretear por allí mientras se quitaba el abrigo. También fue a buscar un vaso de leche para beber antes de dormir. Al entrar a su habitación, se dispuso a ver todos los panfletos que aún guardaba de Víctor y pensar lo imposible que resultaba aún saber que lo tenía cerca. Podría en ese momento quitarlos, uno a uno, para desalojar la pared porque sabía que ya tenía al real al alcance de sus manos y reconocía el sabor de sus besos. Pero una parte de él quiso mantenerlo allí solo para despertar, mirarlo y saber que el dios había bajado a la tierra.

Después de ducharse, se tiró desnudo a la cama y se ocupó a terminar lo que no pudo hacer en el mueble, con la seguridad de que Vicchan no iba a interrumpirlo al dejarlo fuera del cuarto. Las imágenes de Víctor en la pared y el recuerdo de sus cinco sentidos puestos en aquel momento de la tarde fueron combustible suficiente para dejarse llevar por la pasión. Pudo imaginar el roce de los dedos de Víctor a sus costados y en su espalda junto a la respiración acelerada chocando con su mejilla mientras la excitación lo dominaba; a su piel moviéndose sobre la de él, mojada y caliente, restregándose en medio de fricciones ardientes y desesperadas. Yuuri se dejó llevar mientras alzaba sus caderas y sus piernas se tensaban al sostenerlo. Se permitió ir en medio de las caricias fuertes sobre su miembro excitado y anhelante, con los párpados cerrados y con la sensación de hacer combustión entre los brazos de Víctor quien gemía en la punta de su oreja. Los escalofríos lo llenaron y la corriente caliente envolvió sus extremidades, llevándolo al orgasmo. Fue rápido y voraz, hasta dejarlo con los pulmones vaciados.

Un gemido fuerte brotó de su garganta cuando pudo acabar. Tiritando de gusto, se dejó caer sobre el colchón con las piernas abiertas y las manos mojadas. Cerca tenía paños húmedos para limpiarse y eso hizo, antes de arrastrarse para recoger el móvil que había dejado en la mesa lateral. Satisfecho y sonriente, se colocó los lentes para leer los mensajes que esperaban por respuesta en su móvil, a sabiendas de que Víctor ya debió haber llegado.

 ** _Víctor »_** _Cariño, ya llegué a casa.  
_ ** _Víctor »_** _Gracias por este día.  
_ ** _Víctor »_** _Estoy ansioso por continuar en donde quedamos.  
_ ** _Víctor »_** _Yuuri, ¿ya te dormiste?_  
« Perdón, estaba con las manos ocupadas.  
« Ya me duché, en un rato seguro me quedaré dormido.  
« Gracias a ti por el día. Lo disfruté mucho.  
« También quisiera continuar.

Sonrió al salir de la ventana y fue hasta las otras ventanas de chat donde había mensajes esperando por ser leídos. Revisó algunos cortos; por ejemplo, Irina diciéndole que esperaba que la pasara bien con Víctor en el día, Pavel comentándole que mañana lo esperaría para ver la lista y su hermana enviándole una foto del Katsudon que hicieron en casa. Sonrió con ello, incluso con la foto que Yuko le envió de sus trillizas, y cuando llegó al chat del ballet que había dejado silenciado, se distrajo leyendo los casi doscientos mensajes que había allí.

Se quedó en silencio. Lo estaban mencionando, pero él al haber estado ocupado no había leído lo que estaban escribiendo allí. Vio entonces el link y abrió, apresurado. Su garganta se secó cuando vio la nota de uno de los críticos de danza de Moscú que estuvo en una de sus actuaciones de Romeo y Julieta en el teatro Alexandrinsky.

**_Víctor »_ ** _¿Sí? ¿Tienes alguna idea?  
_ **_Víctor »_ ** _Yo tengo muchas, ¿te gustaría que te llamara para dártelas?  
_ **_Víctor »_ ** _Yuuri, ¿te dormiste?_

_"Actuación deplorable", "Malgasto de tiempo", "Técnica sin desarrollo", "Falta de fluidez…"_

Era un artículo que criticaba toda la obra y en uno de los puntos más desfavorecidos estaba su actuación.

_"Habiendo tantos buenos bailarines rusos, resulta una ofensa que se trate de dar espacios a bailarines mediocres del extranjero para dar una falsa aura de diversificación artística. Lilia Baranosvkaya como directora ha denigrado el ballet ruso con sus elecciones desatinadas y manejo improvisado del elenco, desprestigiando la perfección que nos caracteriza..."_

Apagó el móvil. Yuuri respiró hondo, escuchando un zumbido dentro de su cabeza semejante al de una tetera hirviendo. Caminó sin mayor ceremonia y se puso el pijama. Después de eso, abrió la puerta y dejó que Vicchan entrará contento a subirse hasta la cama. Cerró. Apagó las luces y con la opresión marcando cada tic tac, se dirigió a la cama para recostarse de espalda cubriéndose con las sábanas. Pronto sintió fluir la primera, la segunda, la tercera...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor: Como mañana es día del trabajador hoy adelanto el fic. De verdad que me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Espero que entiendan lo que hacen un par de amantes de perros. Seguro si alguno no es amante de mascota o no tiene una, les dará un poco de rabia la interrupción, pero para los amantes lo sobrellevan de forma más calmada.
> 
> Ahora, se viene un pequeño drama necesario para el crecimiento de la pareja.
> 
> ¿Qué creen que pasará?
> 
> ¿Yuuri ganará el papel de Sancho Panza?
> 
> ¿Víctor quiere acariciar una panza real de Yuuri?
> 
> ¿Cómo tomará Yuuri lo que acaba de ocurrir con el crítico?
> 
> ¿Vicchan dejara a Víctor montar a su amo?
> 
> Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo xD
> 
> Les comento por este medio que estoy dentro de un concurso de retos de escritores en wattpad y en la categoría Romance, esta historia participa con las de "Transito" de PajaritodeAgua. Fue una de las primeras historias que leí de ella y que amé, una forma bellísima de representar el amor. Les recomiendo seguirla porque es una autora a la que admiro por su honestidad al tratar de diversos temas de la vida y la forma que tiene de plantearlo todo a través de nuestros personajes favoritos, de forma que te harán cuestionarte lo que crees que es correcto de la sociedad. Espero que los retos que salgan sean divertidos.


	31. La leyenda se desespera

**San Petersburgo, Junio 2016**

Esa noche del último ensayo para la audición fue larga y pesada. Al cansancio, que Víctor había acumulado por lo agotador que podía llegar a ser una grabación en un set, le sumó las horas que estuvo de pie observando a Yuuri repetir su secuencia exhaustivamente. Le sorprendía la energía que tenía para seguir dando vueltas y saltos después de tantas horas de ensayos, pero la voluntad de Yuuri parecía inagotable, así como su energía y, aunque se encontraba cansado y con sueño, debía admitirse que verlo bailar lo mantuvo en alerta.

Cuando por fin Yuuri considero que tenía el programa hecho, Víctor tuvo que admitirse que el resultado era mucho mejor que el que vio en la sala. Era muy bueno, las palabras de Lilia funcionaron y fue como si Yuuri hubiera encontrado a Sancho Panza dentro de sí. Comprendía la importancia de una buena interpretación porque él mismo también era un actor en el hielo y le agradó ver que Yuuri también tomaba muy en cuenta ese punto de su baile, porque era tener algo más en común.

Además, tenía la curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que inspiró a Yuuri para formar a ese nuevo y gracioso Sancho Panza. Quería hacerlo. Pero bastó solo un momento de distracción para ir al baño a cubrir una necesidad y encontrar, al regresar, a Yuuri completamente rendido sobre el equipo reproductor, vencido por el agotamiento.

Comprendió de inmediato que ese no sería el momento para hablar, lo haría después. Cargó a Yuuri en sus brazos y se sorprendió cuando encontró a Lilia en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido, aunque más por el cansancio que por el hecho de estar él allí.

—Este muchacho… —rezongó, mientras negaba con un movimiento enérgico y lo escoltaba hasta la habitación donde Yuuri dormía cuando se quedó allí—. Siempre da más de lo que se le pide. Eso es una gran virtud, pero puede ser contraproducente.

Víctor tuvo que asentir porque era cierto, pero debía ser sincero consigo mismo ya que él solía caer en ese tipo de excesos. Sabía que Lilia también debía recordarlo: solo el éxito se obtenía después de extender sus límites más allá de lo conocido. Y si Yuuri tenía eso claro y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, de seguro encontraría lo que tanto deseaba en ese camino que había decidido recorrer.

Con ayuda de Lilia, quien se mostró bastante amigable con él, pudo llegar a la habitación donde Yuuri dormiría. Estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera se despertó con los movimientos. Lo dejó suavemente recostado en la cama, después de que Lilia les abriera la puerta. Se quedó observando el rostro dormido de Yuuri y apartó algunos mechones oscuros para contemplar mejor su expresión descansada.

—Déjame ver sus pies. —Pidió Lilia. Hasta ese momento se percató que ella cargaba en mano un pequeño bolso con cremas para los pies, paños húmedos y curitas. Víctor dejó de observar a Yuuri dormir para abocarse a quitarle las zapatillas con cuidado de no despertarlo. Tragó grueso al ver lo enrojecido y lastimados que ya se encontraban esos pies.

—Permítame a mí hacerlo —solicitó. Lilia le dejó los implementos a un lado y se ocupó de retirarle el relleno al traje de Yuuri, con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Víctor apreció los pies de Yuuri mientras los trataba. Enfocó su mirada en las heridas y pequeñas llagas de sus pies debido al roce constante con las zapatillas, así como a las líneas rojas que se dibujaron por la presión a la que fueron sometidos. Limpió esos pies con ayuda de los paños húmedos y movimientos calmos para relajarlos hasta que Lilia llegó con un envase con agua tibia combinada con sales, para remojarlos. Víctor hizo lo propio, cuidando que al meter los pies de Yuuri sobre la cama el agua no mojara las sábanas. Luego, cuando lo creyó suficiente, secó los pies de Yuuri para curar todas sus heridas.

Había una devoción explícita en cada uno de sus movimientos, Lilia pudo verlo cuando recogió el recipiente para dejarlo en el baño del pasillo. Víctor acariciaba con esmero. Tras haberlos secado y tratado, vistió ambos pies con la crema humectante que tenía el estuche, cuidando masajearlos para que la piel absorbiera todos su nutrientes. Como patinador, Víctor sabía los cuidados extremos que estos requerían al ser su principal herramienta para poder patinar y ser deportista. El esfuerzo al que Yuuri los sometía era incluso mayor, Víctor sabía reconocerlo, a su vez que estaba al corriente de que los pies de los bailarines requerían cuidados especiales para que estos no se enfermasen tras tener que cargar en sus puntas todo el peso de su cuerpo.

—No despierta… —Víctor musitó, preocupado. Lilia solo asintió sin darle mayor importancia.

—El cansancio físico y mental debió haberlo colapsado. Estará bien, es lo que necesita antes de la audición de mañana y al estar aquí, me encargaré de que no llegué tarde.

Aunque se sentía ligeramente inconforme porque lo que más le gustaría era tenerlo en su casa y él encargarse de llevarlo directamente y esperarlo antes de ir a patinar, Víctor tuvo que asentir. Entendía que no era el momento aún, y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que el rumbo de sus pensamientos para con Yuuri se iba profundizando según pasaba el tiempo.

Lilia colocó en silencio un conjunto cómodo de pijama y un par de calcetines de algodón. Le pidió a Víctor que se retirara para ella desvestir a Yuuri y terminar de prepararlo para que descansara apropiadamente. Víctor tuvo que hacerlo, pero antes, se llevó el pie derecho de Yuuri y besó con sumo cuidado la curva de la planta de sus pies. Lo hizo con cariño extremo, sin dejar de mirar la faz durmiente de Yuuri y con el deseo de tener el permiso de acostarse a su lado y velar su sueño.

Se quedó fuera de la habitación, con la espalda apoyada a la pared y sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir. Su mirada se perdió en las decoraciones de mármol que cubrían los esquineros del pasillo. Víctor pensaba en Yuuri, en que le gustaría ser él quien pudiera cuidarlo con tanto esmero, desvestirlo y procurar que pudiera dormir y descansar antes de la audición. Ser él quien pudiera abrazarlo mientras dormía, mientras recitaba en el borde de su oreja que sí podría lograrlo, que todo estaría bien, que era el mejor bailarín del mundo...

Estaba enamorado… se sonrió al pensarlo, porque a pesar de saberlo muchas veces se sorprendía de las profundidades que empezaban a tomar sus sentimientos hacia Yuuri. También, a veces le aterraba. En muchas ocasiones se sentía completamente abierto a él, entregado a un nivel que no había experimentado con nadie y eso significaba que si Yuuri decidía alejarse le iba a afectar aún más. Pero luego simplemente alejaba el pensamiento. Sobre todo, cuando estaba frente a Yuuri, sentía que dentro de él se gestaba ese estado de plenitud y le era imposible pensar en sus dudas sobre el futuro.

—¿Todavía estás aquí? —preguntó Lilia, al cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras haber acabado con Yuuri. Víctor solo suspiró; si no fuese porque ella había hablado, hubiera cabeceado de pie en el pasillo—. Te diría que fueras a tu casa, pero sería peligroso que manejaras así de cansado.

—¿Quiere decir que puedo dormir con Yuuri? —dijo entusiasmado. Lilia resopló mientras caminaba rumbo a otra de las habitaciones.

—Lo permitiría si estuviera segura de que a Yuuri no le molestaría al despertar. —Víctor tuvo que aceptarlo, solo tenían un mes de noviazgo y Yuuri era especialmente prudente para respetar su propio espacio.

Lilia lo llevó hasta otra habitación desocupada, perfectamente arreglada, como si esperara por siempre visitas. Encendió las luces y Víctor entró sin poder ocultar un bostezo que brotó al ver la cómoda cama esperando por él. Ella le confirmó que podía descansar y, si quería, podía desayunar al día siguiente antes de que Yuuri tuviera que irse hasta la audición. Víctor tuvo que declinar esa parte de la oferta; tendría que levantarse temprano para volver a su apartamento, buscar sus implementos para su práctica de patinaje y, además, asegurarse de que Makkachin tuviera todo para que no resintiera las horas que tendría que estar afuera ensayando. Ya se había resignado a ver a Yuuri el domingo.

Antes de que la mujer se despidiera, Víctor volteó por otro pensamiento que venía amasando desde que Yuuri le dijo sobre el papel al que iba a aspirar. Miró a Lilia mientras estaba sentado al borde de la cama. La mujer le observó con atención hasta que Víctor soltó aquella interrogante que le preocupaba. En respuesta, Lilia negó.

¿Podría Yuuri ganar el papel de Sancho Panza?

—Conozco desde hace mucho tiempo a Nuyérev. —Lilia soltó el aire, abatida—. Aunque Yuuri ha perfeccionado su técnica y el papel, él preferirá un bailarín que cubra la imagen que él tiene de Sancho Panza. El Sancho Panza de Yuuri es bellísimo, pero es una reinterpretación que a un hombre tan conservador como él le va a incordiar.

—Lo supuse… —soltó un suspiro decepcionado y apretó su nuca. No había querido decirle algo como eso a Yuuri, se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea de ganar, pero también había oído sobre cómo era el director y aunque era alabado por sus producciones, Víctor también reconocía su estilo—. ¿Por qué no le dijo?

—Cuando me comentó su idea de audicionar para Sancho Panza, le recomendé que lo hiciera por Basilio. —Lilia explicó serenamente—. Con la química en el set que comparte con Irina, hubiera podido ganar el papel sin esfuerzo alguno. Ambos serían los Kitri y Basilio más hermosos de Don Quijote en Rusia.

—Pero él prefirió arriesgarse porque Basilio no era un verdadero reto para él. —Y alababa eso. Lilia asintió.

—De todos modos, esto le servirá.

La sentencia de Lilia fue suficiente para que Víctor diera por cerrado el tema. No le agradaba la idea de que Yuuri perdiera el papel, pero entendía que era parte de su crecimiento como bailarín. Solo le quedaba prepararse para apoyar a Yuuri cuando la decepción llegara y permitirle avanzar.

Cuando llegó el lunes, se encontraba ansioso. Víctor podía entender que Yuuri no hubiera contestado su mensaje en la noche del domingo, pero empezó a preocuparse cuando ya era el mediodía y no tenía noticias de él. Incluso sus llamadas fueron desviadas; comprendió pronto que Yuuri buscaba esconderse a propósito y él ya empezaba a tener escenarios caóticos en la cabeza.

Lo primero que pensó, cuando no había llegado a la hora de entregar los resultados de la audición, es que Yuuri se encontraría nervioso para contestar y por eso prefería no hacerlo. De hecho, se propuso tratar de animarlo a través de mensajes para poder aliviar la tensión, pero se encontró con que no fueron leídos. Cuando la hora pasó y llamó con más insistencia, halló el panorama de que Yuuri no quería contestar y sus mensajes seguían sin ser observados. Para cuando directamente cayó su contestador de llamadas, Víctor supo que algo muy malo había pasado.

Frustrado por la situación, torció la boca mientras regresaba a la barrera. Su patinaje que apenas acababa de iniciar no estaba demostrando sus verdaderas habilidades. Víctor se encontraba extraviado y preocupado, con más ganas de guardar todo y buscar a Yuuri en la academia, que de estar practicando. Sabía que era un error, no podía descuidarse aún si estaba lejos el inicio de la competencia, pero no podía concentrarse. No si su atención estaba en el móvil que tenía dentro de su morral.

—Vitya, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Yakov, visiblemente malhumorado por su bajo desempeño. De paso tanto Lilia como Yuri no habían llegado como tenían previsto.

—Estoy preocupado, Yuuri no acepta mis llamadas. —El anciano solo resopló. Ya esperaba que esta clase de situaciones ocurrieran, eran comunes con Georgi, pero con Víctor seguro serían mucho más frustrante.

—Debes concentrarte Vitya, seguramente tu chico querrá espacio luego de la crítica que salió.

—¿Crítica? —Víctor miró con pasmo a su entrenador y este, a través de sus ojos, le hizo saber que creyó que estaba enterado. Fue evidente que no era así, por lo cual soltó el aire y renegó cansado.

—Ayer se publicó una crítica al trabajo de Lilia sobre su presentación de Romeo y Julieta y el papel de tu bailarín fue el más afectado.

Mijail Vinográdov era conocido en el mundo de la crítica del ballet ruso como alguien difícil de sorprender. Había sido el mejor bailarín de sus tiempos, ganando cuantiosos premios no solo en Rusia sino también en Estados Unidos, donde continuó su carrera y estableció su familia. A la edad de setenta y seis años, el hombre se dedicaba a la crítica y abandonó el cuerpo de ballet de Bostón para establecerse con su esposa en Moscú. En esta ocasión, aprovechando un viaje familiar, se había aventurado a ir a una de las funciones y de allí había lanzado su veredicto. Víctor leyó las palabras de aquella crítica con un temblor entre las manos que le impulsaba apretar algo hasta golpearlo. Nunca había leído tanta injusticia junta.

Volvió a patinar, necesitaba hacerlo. Las emociones dentro de él se arremolinaban como un tornado y no sabía qué hacer con tanta fuerza acumulada. Su patinaje no perdió belleza, pero sí incrementó su fuerza, con saltos más altos y movimientos más veloces. Todo lo que deseaba era poder acabar con eso y tener noticias de Yuuri. También necesitaba pensar en alguna manera de contrarrestar las palabras de ese hombre que tras abandonar a Rusia siendo el mejor, había buscado ahora afectar el trabajo de su bailarín, aún si lo desconocía.

Todo lo dicho era falso y eso le molestaba. Si pudiera reconocer verdad en sus palabras se limitaría a asentir en silencio y tratar de apoyar a Yuuri a mejorar, pero estaba siendo completamente injusto. Él había visto la interpretación de Yuuri y era bellísima. Su técnica era pulcra, la fuerza y la energía de sus movimientos se notaba en cada paso y la música vibraba con cada extremidad. Yuuri era música; todos los instrumentos que tocaban sólo acompañaban la melodía llena de fuerza y pasión que Yuuri ejecutaba con su cuerpo. Y por muy enamorado que él pudiera estar, estaba seguro de que su impresión no era subjetiva, porque pudo verlo incluso antes de que Yuuri dejara de interesarle sólo como bailarín.

Ese hombre estaba equivocado.

Salió de la pista ya demasiado ofuscado como para pretender que la práctica lo llevaría a algún buen puerto. Yakov se lo permitió. Le era preferible que Víctor cancelara el entrenamiento a que se lastimara por su imprudencia, así que creyó que esa era la mejor decisión. Sin necesidad de anunciar lo que pensaba hacer, Víctor tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al vestuario. Se desnudó sin mayor ceremonia y fue hasta la ducha para dejar caer suficiente agua sobre su cabeza y serenarse. El agua corrió envolviendo primero su cabeza para cubrir sus hombros, espalda y pecho, y bajar hasta perderse entre sus pies. Plegó sus palmas abiertas contra el azulejo, y se detuvo un momento a pensar con claridad. No podría llegar con Yuuri así de ofuscado, seguro su bailarín necesitaba apoyo moral y en esas condiciones no podría dárselo.

Soltando un suspiro, se dispuso a bañarse para retirar los rastros de sudor en su cuerpo caliente por el ejercicio. El agua sirvió para ayudarle a encontrar la calma, y mientras aplicaba shampoo a su cabello y lo frotaba con suavidad, pensaba en la manera de levantarle el ánimo a Yuuri. Le recordaría que era un gran bailarín, el mejor para su gusto y que muchas personas simplemente no toleraban ver el triunfo ajeno para querer pisotearlo. Quería hacerle ver que esto solo era una piedra en su camino, minúscula para su gran talento en ascenso, pero entonces recordó el papel que seguramente Yuuri perdería en la audición. Se mordió el labio, irritado; le preocupaba hasta qué punto lo tomaría el bailarín.

Cuando salió de la ducha, desnudo y con un paño en la cabeza, encontró la figura de Yuri Plisetsky cambiándose por la ropa de entrenamiento. Lucía molesto, incluso podría decirse que de mal humor, y se movía como si quisiera en verdad golpear el casillero. El adolescente notó su presencia allí y solo hizo una mueca descontenta.

—¿Hablaste con el cerdo? —preguntó fingiendo desinterés al mantener la mirada sobre sus pies. Víctor se sentó en la banca continúa y comenzó a secar sus piernas y pies con el paño. Negó y hubo silencio—. Deberías…

—¿Sabes algo? —cuestionó Víctor, queriendo saber qué era lo que Yuri quería decirle.

—Un maldito imbécil se puso a criticar el trabajo de Lilia y del cerdo —rezongó—. Y, de paso, perdió el papel por el cual audicionó. Le ofrecieron uno de los extras.

Víctor casi dejó caer la quijada cuando supo ese último detalle. Una cosa era que le rechazaran el papel de Sancho Panza, otra era que lo rebajaran siendo el mejor bailarín del ballet. Era como decirle a él, el pentacampeón del mundo, que sirviera de escolta a cualquier nuevo patinador. Era humillante, para él lo era. Torció la boca en un gesto molesto y terminó de secarse para buscar la ropa y cambiarse pronto.

—¿Cómo lo tomó? —se animó a preguntar mientras vestía su ropa interior. Tenía que aprovechar el que Yuri estuviera dispuesto a responderle.

—¿Cómo crees? —escuchó el resoplido de Yuri—. Se encerró en el baño y tuve que entrar a sacarlo allí a patadas. Estaba llorando.

Mierda... Víctor se detuvo aturdido con esa revelación. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Yuuri llegaba a llorar en sus brazos? ¿Qué se suponía que se hacía en esos momentos? Él sabía que no era la persona más idónea para dar consuelo.

Ya lo pensaría después. Tras vestirse, arrastró sus cosas y se las llevó colgando en su hombro, para salir a la pista de nuevo y despedirse de Yakov. Además, quería ver si estaba Lilia allí, quizás ella le podría dar más detalles de lo sucedido. En efecto, allí se encontraba, pero su rostro denotaba lo ofuscada que se encontraba seguramente por todo lo que había ocurrido en ese medio día. Víctor se acercó, y detrás de él Yuri ya estaba empezando a elongar para entrar a la pista. Georgi practicaba la rutina de su programa corto y Mila esperaba su turno para practicar, mientras otros patinadores juniors tomaban el resto de la pista para practicar los movimientos básicos.

Se quedó de pie al lado de la mujer esperando alguna forma de iniciar la conversación. Lilia no parecía con ánimos de dialogar. Pero necesitaba saber detalles, mientras más información tuviera, más idea tendría de cómo tratar a Yuuri en ese momento. Sobre todo, en donde buscarlo; aunque ya conocía bastante bien la rutina y podría ir a buscarlo a la academia o bien, a su departamento. Pero no quería perder tiempo en una búsqueda furtiva buscándolo en toda la ciudad.

—Iré a buscar a Yuuri —anunció y Lilia solo soltó el aire cargado de irritabilidad.

—Sería mejor que lo dejes solo el día de hoy. —Víctor no estuvo de acuerdo, pero no lo externó—. Le dije que solo le daré el día de hoy y mañana para lamentarse. El miércoles retomará todo.

—La crítica de Vinográdov fue excesiva y arbitraria.

—Solo busca congraciarse con los grandes de las esferas de Moscú. Sabe que nadie olvida el haber abandonado el ballet de Kirov aunque hayan pasado casi cincuenta años.

Víctor se mostró inconforme, como si hubiera sido él el que hubiera recibido del jurado una calificación de -3 en grado de ejecución a su salto emblemático. Así se sentía todo, como un insulto a su inteligencia. Lilia pudo comprenderlo con solo dedicarle una mirada de reojo al rictus endurecido del patinador, por lo que decidió a agregar:

—Esto es arte, Víctor. En el arte, los juicios de valor son aceptables y respetables, independientemente de si su opinión nos beneficia o no. Como artistas debemos saber manejarlos. Esto no es como tus competencias que todo se puntea en números y con base a una sola interpretación de un par de minutos.

—Aún si lo dicho por Vinográdov es una estupidez. —Lilia asintió, sin perder un ápice de su fuerza.

—Aún con eso. Esta no es la primera crítica que recibo, tampoco la última. Y sé que Yuuri es lo suficientemente inteligente para saberlo.

—¿Y sobre Nuyérev? —Quiso saber—. Yuri me comentó que le ofrecieron un papel de reparto.

—Yuuri sabrá tomar la decisión correcta.

En eso Lilia tenía razón, Yuuri era muy inteligente como para saber diferenciar una buena de una mala crítica y actuar en consecuencia. Se lo había demostrado cuando ante cada uno de sus comentarios buscando hacerle notar los puntos de mejora, Yuuri respondió con entereza y lejos de enojarse, se dispuso a corregir sus falencias para perfeccionar su baile. Allí radicaba su fuerza; su obstinación junto a su pasión creaba un cóctel de adrenalina que le permitiría estar durante horas en un entrenamiento espartano hasta conseguir estar conforme con su resultado. Porque ese era otra de sus grandes fortalezas, Yuuri tenía un sentido autocrítico aguzado seguramente por Lilia, que le permitía saber si lo que estaba haciendo era suficiente o no.

Tras haber hablado con ella y haberse despedido del resto del equipo, decidió dirigirse al apartamento donde Yuuri se encontraba, según palabras de Lilia, quien lo dejó allí antes de ir al Champion Sports Club. Asumió que sería buena idea llevar algo con él para comer, seguramente sería una forma de animarlo con lo mucho que a Yuuri le gustaba la comida. Cómo ya sabía dónde quedaba aquella tienda donde a Yuuri le gustaba comer tallarines, se dirigió hacia allá, a su vez para hacer tiempo y permitirle a Yuuri un espacio de un par de horas para pensar.

Cuando llegó al edificio, caminó nervioso por el pasillo y escuchó desde antes de apostarse en la puerta los ladridos de Vicchan anunciando su visita. El perro comenzó a rastrillar la puerta con sus patas mientras ladraba emocionado, y pudo escuchar sus pasos corriendo de un lado a otro e imaginarlo. Tocó un par de veces más, no necesitaba anunciarse considerando el escándalo que hacía la mascota de Yuuri; ya debía saber que se trataba de él. No le había avisado por teléfono ya que, de todos modos, Yuuri ni siquiera le había respondido sus mensajes.

Tardó un par de minutos antes de sentir al seguro ceder. Yuuri abrió la puerta tan solo un poco, con la cadena aún puesta, y al notar que se trataba de él quitó la cadena por completo. La estampa con la que Víctor se encontró lo dejó intranquilo: Yuuri lucía como si hubiera estado horas llorando. No solo estaban sus ojos hinchados, sino que sus ojeras evidenciaban que no pudo dormir. Tenía una palidez fantasmal y su cabello estaba desaliñado. Además, se encontraba con el pijama puesto, como si no pensara hacer otra cosa que permanecer en casa a pesar de ser un poco más de las dos de la tarde.

—Hola cariño. —Le saludó como si nada de lo visto cambiara un poco su sentir. Yuuri respondió con un asentimiento y a pesar de que Víctor buscó darle un beso, no lo respondió.

Qué triste fue sentir que Vicchan estaba más contento que Yuuri de verlo. Había esperado… quizás algún recibimiento dramático con Yuuri colgándose a su cuello y él abrazándolo hasta calmar su llanto. Eso era algo que podía hacer. Pero no se preparó ante el hermetismo de Yuuri, quien solo se dedicó a mirar sus pies descalzos mientras estaba plegado a la pared. Él dejó los envases con comida en el mesón de la cocina y se inclinó para responder a la efusividad de la mascota quien se agitaba contenta y esperaba mimos en las orejas.

—Parece que fue un mal día hoy.

—Un poco —dijo Yuuri, rascando un lado de su brazo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Solo asintió en respuesta, pero esta vez se movió para buscar los tazones en la alacena. Víctor le quiso dar espacio, pero no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo; no le gustaba la distancia impuesta y fue a corregir aquello procurando un abrazo que antes de concretarse Yuuri apartó.

—Ahora no, Víctor —pidió, sin mirarle a los ojos. Víctor supo que tendría que armarse de paciencia.

No dijo nada y siguió el ritmo de Yuuri, demasiado lento para su gusto, pero confiando que con ello le haría saber que estaba allí. No se sentía demasiado paciente en ese tipo de situaciones porque no recordaba haber pasado por algo similar. Sí llegó a perder en algunos años de junior, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que ni siquiera podía evocar la sensación. Aunque no era similar. Reconocía que los patinadores podían tener un corazón de cristal, pero el de los bailarines podría ser incluso más sensible. Y Yuuri se había esforzado… no era justo. Yuuri en verdad merecía haber ganado ese papel.

Soltó un suspiro desganado, apenas probando la comida que él mismo había traído. Yuuri se sirvió un tazón bastante pequeño, como si solo quisiera probarla, aunque más perdía el tiempo dándole vueltas y mirando los fideos en el agua.

Empezaba a impacientarse. Al ver que Yuuri apenas probó el ramen y no quiso más, le acompañó cuando lo vio tomar ambos tazones y llevarlos a la cocina. Lo vio lavando los platos mansamente y todo lo que Yuuri le permitió fue un toque en su hombro y un par de palmaditas. Para Víctor eso le resultaba insuficiente porque Yuuri lucía como si estuviera encerrando una tempestad y quería verlo soltarla. Liberar toda esa tensión… romperlo.

¿Y si lo retaba?

Estuvo dándole vuelta a sus posibilidades cuando lo acompañó hasta la sala, donde se sentaron en el mueble. Yuuri había buscado su equipo portátil en su habitación y se sentó con él. En el mueble, Vicchan se acomodó sobre sus piernas buscando mimos al reconocer que de su amo no iba a obtener nada. Todo lo que hizo Yuuri fue meterse en una partida de Rol. Víctor se asomaba para ver lo que ocurría en pantalla, pero no comprendía, solo veía destellos de luz y muñecos moviéndose a velocidades que era difícil de seguir. Empezaba a sentirse frustrado… ¿en verdad Yuuri no quería tenerlo allí? ¿Era preferible que se fuera? ¿Por qué no hablaba?

Soltó el aire ruidosamente, mostrándose dispuesto con la situación. Yuuri pareció no notarlo porque prosiguió con el juego. Se levantó ya empezando a desesperarse y pasó una mano sobre su cabello, hasta arrastrarla a su nuca y presionar allí. Vicchan se quedó acostado sobre el mueble. De un momento a otro, Yuuri subió su mirada vacía y le miró.

—Estaré bien, Víctor... No te preocupes.

—Estarás bien… —No lo estaba creyendo, no al verlo así. ¿Dónde estaba su bailarín lleno siempre de luz? ¿Por qué todos los colores a su alrededor parecían grises?

—Lo estaré… me esforzaré y le retribuiré a Lilia por esto…

Quizás, sí, debía retarlo. Yuuri sacaba fuerza de los retos. Con aquella determinación, casi asesina, miró a los ojos del bailarín como si estos hubieran adquirido el filo de una espada.

—Supongo que Lilia sí tenía razón, resulté ser una distracción. —Pasó su mano por el cabello y mantuvo la mandíbula. Yuuri le miró, fijo—. Si esto vuelve a ocurrir tendré que hacer caso a sus palabras y alejarme. Tomaré la responsabilidad…

Esperó. Sus pálpitos incrementaron mientras veía el rostro de Yuuri, quien se quedó callado, con el pasmo mudando sus palabras. La respiración propia pareció atorada por la espera, las yemas de sus dedos temblaron sobre su cuero cabelludo. Mantuvo la mirada fija en Yuuri, en sus ojos marrones, en la forma en que temblaron sus labios, y por un momento, así como una premonición, supo que había cometido un gravísimo error. Porque sus palabras, lejos de retarlo, lo habían condenado.

Víctor saboreó la absurda conclusión cuando los ojos marrones se partieron y un par de gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Yuuri, aún sentado en el sofá. Los labios le temblaron, y él sintió un escalofrío al ver hasta qué punto había llegado a afectarlo con sus palabras.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! —Yuuri le gritó, apretando sus puños contra sus rodillas mientras se encogía.

—Yuuri… no, y-yo…

—¿Por qué me hablas como si me estuvieras probando? ¡No es tu culpa lo que ha pasado!

—Cuando dije de alejarme no estaba hablando de cortar, Yuuri. —Se apresuró a aclarar, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de Yuuri mientras esté permanecía encorvado sobre sí mismo—. Amor…

—¡Lo sé! ¡Claro que lo sé! —Los ojos rojos y furiosos de Yuuri se levantaron para confrontarlo. No era dolor lo que sentía, era ira, Víctor pudo verlo al ser atropellado por ella en una velocidad desquiciada—. ¡Claro que sé que no hablas de eso! ¡Pero quién crees que eres! —bramó enderezándose, empujando toda la rabia a través de su mirada como si esta pudiera encender una llama en rojo vivo. Víctor intentó decir algo, pero no vino palabra alguna—. ¡Estoy acostumbrado a afrontar las consecuencias de mis acciones! ¡A enfrentar mis errores! ¡Pero esta vez lo usaron para lastimar y malograr el trabajo de Lilia! ¡Eso me enoja! ¡Me enfurece!

—¡Yuuri, por Dios! —¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer con esa furiosa tormenta que acababa de liberar?

—¡Eso sólo significa que no soy lo suficientemente bueno! ¡Eso significa que tengo que esforzarme más para que nadie pueda usarme para criticarla! —Yuuri seguía gritando alterado, como si nada de lo que él intentaba hacer o decir fuera suficiente para alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué se supone que haga para calmarte? ¿Te beso acaso? —intentó. La aversión en el rostro de Yuuri fue una dura respuesta.

—¡No! —Se negó, apretando sus puños y sus labios con clara negativa. Víctor se quedó callado, más cuando Yuuri se levantó para hacer espacio y lo dejó en el suelo, al borde del sofá—. ¡Solo calla y no digas nada! —exigió—¡Quédate a mi lado y no te vayas! —demandó, dejándolo callado—. ¡Todo lo que necesito es que confíes en mí más de lo que yo lo hago! No me tengas pena, ¡ten fe en mí!

Víctor se quedó en silencio. Su mirada vagó en las facciones endurecidas y empapadas de Yuuri, mientras él seguía apretando los puños y temblaba allí donde lo sostenían sus pies. Tuvo que admitirse que tenía razón. Que había sido sumamente torpe, que Lilia se lo había dicho, que no sabía nada de relaciones porque ahora se sentía sumamente inexperto como si nada de lo que hubiera aprendido en veintisiete años le hubiera preparado para ello.

Apretó la mandíbula, con dolor. Ahora no solo sentía el dolor de Yuuri si no el suyo propio al reconocerse como una pésima compañía. Sus latidos golpearon contra su pecho de forma vacua, sonaba como si el eco de una habitación vacía se perpetuara en el espacio. Y con ellos, estaban los suaves sollozos de Yuuri, su respiración agobiada, intentando volver a la calma que había perdido.

Vicchan fue quien se movió, mientras él se dedicaba a tragar su propia frustración e incapacidad. El can caminó hasta frotarse contra las piernas de Yuuri y chillar a su lado, en un gesto emotivo para con su dueño. En respuesta, Yuuri se arrodilló para abrazarlo y permitir que la lengua de Vicchan secara el paso de sus lágrimas en la mejilla izquierda. ¿Cómo era posible que un animal supiera consolarlo mejor que él?

—Yuuri… perdóname… —se acercó en cuclillas, enfocando su mirada en ese rostro húmedo y rojo que ahora le vio sobre el lomo de su mascota.

—Eres un idiota… —Yuuri le reclamó y él tuvo que sonreír, porque idiota era la palabra más suave que se le ocurría para describirse en ese momento. Solo abrió sus brazos, con la esperanza de que Yuuri no se negara caer en ellos.

—Lo soy… —admitió—. Por favor, perdóname. Soy un idiota... No vuelvo a subestimarte, lo prometo.

En silencio, Yuuri se movió arrastrándose para caer en sus brazos, con su perro aún entre ellos. Vicchan se acomodó del mismo modo en que lo hizo Yuuri, con su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, ocultándose entre sus cabellos. Víctor acarició el cabello negro que golpeaba contra su piel descubierta del cuello, mientras abrazaba suavemente el cuerpo tembloroso de Yuuri. Lo dejó llorar, con caricias cálidas en sus manos y besos pequeños cayendo en su pelo oscuro. Le permitió verter toda esa rabia a modo de lágrimas hasta que se sintiera vacío para poderlo llenar de puro amor.

Porque Yuuri no era débil, no… el haber llorado no lo hacía débil y Víctor acababa de comprenderlo. Yuuri tenía la fuerza de estallar en rojos estridentes ante sus ojos, para demostrar la voluntad que tenía de sobreponerse ante todo y continuar con lo que amaba. Yuuri no solo era colores cálidos, tiernos, calmos; podría llegar a convertirse en brochazos furiosos de naranjas, amarillos y rojos como si fuera el tornado de un sol incandescente.

Yuuri era mucho más, y él aún no lograba cuantificarlo.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado este capítulo con el paralelismo Esperaba ansiosa este momento, ¿por qué razón? Porque es un paso más para ellos como relación sin nombre y con muchas ganas xD Además de un avance para lo que viene en la carrera de Yuuri. Y es como dice Lilia, en el arte la crítica siempre está allí, no pueden evadirlas. Y el hecho de que a alguna persona no le haya gustado, no significa que sea un mal trabajo. Yuuri tiene que aprender a manejarse entre ella si quiere brillar.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el recuento de la noche tras los últimos ensayos de Sancho Panza?
> 
> ¿Qué decisión debería tomar Yuuri sobre el extra?
> 
> ¿Víctor cuánto esperará para dormir con Yuuri como tiene el antojo de hacerlo?
> 
> ¿Por qué hago este tipo de preguntas? xD
> 
> De verdad espero que les gustes. Este fic ya pasó en wattpad los 40K de vista y 7K de votos. Quería hacer doble pack peor no alcance. Espero a ver qué puedo hacer para el siguiente. Pero sepa que los quieres, y agradezco todos los comentarios que me dejan, los votos, los kudos. ¡Son los mejores! ¡Gracias por amar esta historia tanto como yo!


	32. El bailarín decepcionado

**San Petersburgo, Junio 2016**

Los dedos de ambos estaban sobre el pelaje marrón de Vicchan, acariciando desde la cabeza hasta la mitad de su lomo de forma calma y pausada. El perro estaba muy cómodo acurrucado sobre sus cuerpos conforme recibía el cariño y la tranquilidad de los dos humanos que estaban abrazándolo. Víctor se había movido para apoyarse con la espalda en el sofá y abrió las piernas para que Yuuri pudiera abrazarlo mejor al estar en el suelo, así como recostarse sobre él. Y allí, en el espacio entre ellos estaba la mascota medio dormitada, sacando ligeramente la lengua mientras amodorrado disfrutaba del cuidado de ambos y movía perezosamente la cola.

Yuuri tenía ya varios minutos sin derramar una sola lágrima; sólo observaba la cabeza de su mascota, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y el gesto relajado. Sus dedos rastrillaron el pelaje marrón y enrulado de Vicchan mientras se encontraba a veces con los de Víctor que seguían el mismo camino de ascenso y descenso. Resultaba extraño estar en ese momento de profunda calma, abrazados y mimando a su perro, después de la explosión de emociones que había vivido desde que llegó a su departamento la noche anterior. Recordó todo, se dio el tiempo de hacerlo para poder recapitular y ordenar sus propias emociones. Memoró todo lo que había provocado que en cuestión de horas se sintiera caer al vacío hasta dar de topes al piso.

Tras la crítica, no pudo dormir. La sensación de estarse ahogando bajo agua volvió una y otra vez, para despertarlo en medio de la vigilia sin permitirle descansar. Dio vueltas en la cama hasta que, desesperado, se echó a llorar. La angustia de no hallar descanso y sentir que las horas se habían convertido en días sin sueños le estaba deshaciendo la paciencia; y solo bastaba mirar hacia la pared donde los afiches y recortes de Lilia y Minako estaban para hacerlo sentir más ruin. Volvió a llorar… Lilia era excelente, la mejor en su campo en el ballet ruso, sabía de sobra y de primera mano las exigencias y talento que ella lideraba y era injusto que todo cayera y fuera tan mal apreciado por culpa de él. Su fracaso, no solo había sido suyo. Su fracaso había manchado el trabajo de todo su equipo, el trabajo de Lilia. No era solo suyo.

Por eso fallar en el ballet le pesaba tanto, porque un error de él podía arruinar todo el show, crear una marca imborrable que afectara a todo el evento y el trabajo del resto que él podría considerar más talentosos y disciplinados que él. Por eso experimentaba esos nervios cada vez que iba a debutar y tenía la sensación de que iba a vomitar en las tablas. Cada vez que Yuuri salía a bailar, cargaba con la responsabilidad de todo su grupo y la reputación de Lilia. Y eso que había pasado era algo que él siempre tuvo en la mira, como una posibilidad nefasta a punto de concretarse cuando menos lo esperara.

Y ocurrió. Cuando llegó al amanecer sus ojos estaban rojos de insomnio, espera y decepción hacia sí mismo. Al recibir la llamada de Lilia, se tuvo que levantar porque tenía que sobreponerse para buscar los resultados de la audición. Yuuri se encontraba confiado porque había dado lo mejor de sí y realmente había disfrutado la presentación que hizo para ser evaluado; por lo tanto, confiaba que la buena noticia terminara de enterrar ese mal sabor y, con ella, tendría la oportunidad de demostrar lo contrario bajo el papel estelar de Sancho Panza. Lilia y Víctor le habían dado su visto bueno, eso le daba más certeza de que su trabajo estaba a la altura de la demanda. Por eso, no esperó ese desenlace.

Fracasó.

Cuando vio que su nombre no estaba en la lista, se sintió terriblemente frustrado. Lilia decidió acompañarlo cuando él mismo se propuso a conocer el porqué de esos catastróficos resultados. A pesar de estar temblando y sentirse extraviado, se dirigió hasta el director Nuyérev para saber el motivo de la decisión. Quería entender en qué falló, qué podía mejorar. Quería una respuesta, algo que le dijera la razón para no ser seleccionado ni como uno de los suplentes del actor principal de Sancho Panza. Con ello, buscaba dejar de sentirse a punto de quebrarse. Podría ocuparse en ello, concentrarse en eso, para no echarse a llorar. Necesitaba esa retroalimentación con urgencia.

Yuuri quería saberlo, sin embargo, no hubo explicación alguna. El ruso, altísimo y con la frente arrugada, solo le dijo que esa había sido su decisión y que no debería sentirse mal por haber sido rechazado para el papel. Después de todo, igual podía participar bajo el papel de uno del reparto, un gitano que acompañaría al rey de los gitanos en el segundo acto.

—¿No viste tu nombre en los extras? —le había dicho, con una creíble expresión de duda.

Fue todo, no dijo más. Tras despedirse de Lilia, Nuyérev siguió su camino dejándolo enterrado en medio de la rabia, frustración e indignación. Con los ojos anegados y el nudo en la garganta que le impidió respirar, Yuuri no encontró otra forma para soportarlo que esconderse en el primer baño que consiguió, tras cerrar el primer cubículo, para estar a solas y mantenerse alejado de todos aquellos que seguro lo verían con pena ante la nueva derrota. No quería ver los ojos de Lilia, adivinaba la decepción en ellos y se negó con todas sus fuerzas a enfrentarse a ese sentimiento. No quería ir al salón, ver a sus compañeros y escuchar a Irina decir que ganó el papel (porque lo hizo), y decirle: yo no.

No quería.

Se echó a llorar desbordado con todo. Tenía tanta rabia que no pudo controlarla de otra manera. Se sintió un fracaso, como si su carrera de ascenso hubiera llegado hasta ahí y no pudiera apuntar a más. Como si todo lo que pudiera hacer era perderse en la sensación de deshonra que le envolvía. Y eso hubiera hecho, encerrándose allí indefinidamente sí Yuri no hubiera llegado a patearle la puerta para obligarlo a salir. Creyó que se trataba de alguien más, quizás algún otro bailarín del set o un encargado del edificio; pero cuando salió y se encontró con la figura de Yuri Plisetsky, comprendió de inmediato porque llegaban a llamarlo el vándalo ruso del patinaje. Yuri le miró con tal aversión que se sintió aún más pequeño gracias a su propio momento de inferioridad.

—Si vas a rendirte por esto eres más patético de lo que pensé... ¡estúpido! —le había gritado y le señaló con el dedo fijo sobre su pecho—. ¡Lilia te está esperando, idiota!

Tras haber superado el exabrupto de Yuri, Yuuri solo lo vio retirarse, sin ser capaz de decirle nada. Se dio tiempo de lavar su cara y atendió su llamado al salir del baño para encontrarse con la figura de Lilia, derecha y demandante, sin un ápice de temor. Yuuri no pudo mirarla a los ojos, por lo que se dedicó a ver sus zapatos en el piso.

—Te ha tocado uno de los gitanos en compañía del rey de los gitanos. ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Lilia había cuestionado, esperando una respuesta de él que no llegó—. Tienes dos días para lamentarte. Te necesito el miércoles reluciente como mi Romeo en la presentación.

—Lilia… —titubeó—. Quizás, no sería bueno que yo…

—¿Qué dices? —Había soltado para interrumpirle y callarle, con un tono tan determinante que Yuuri se había encogido al escucharla—. Eres mi mejor Romeo. Así que quiero que lo demuestres el miércoles, como lo has venido haciendo durante todo este tiempo.

Así ocurrió. Lilia al final lo dejó en casa y se dirigió con Yuri al Sport Champion Club. Él, todo lo que hizo fue ponerse el pijama y echarse a la cama, ya cansado de llorar y sentirse una escoria porque Lilia seguía creyendo en él.

Soltó todo, después de haberlo recordado. A grandes rasgos, le comentó a Víctor todo lo que sentía, lo que había sucedido con la audición y la respuesta de Lilia y de Yuri al respecto. También que había recibido mensajes de Irina, incluso uno de voz que fue él último que escuchó antes de apagar el teléfono. En él, Irina le hacía saber que sabía que había quedado como un extra de los gitanos y que le entusiasmaba mucho imaginar su baile en ese papel, que no se desanimara, porque seguiría viéndose precioso incluso si estaba detrás de bastidores.

—Pero entiendo por qué te molestó —susurró Víctor, deteniendo la explicación mientras rozaba con la punta de su nariz su cabello oscuro—. Eres el _premier danseur_ del ballet, el principal ya en dos puestas en escenas. Ir a un extra…

—Es como retroceder, ¿no? —Víctor asintió—. Me recuerda a cuando estaba en Fukuoka, buscando el papel del príncipe cascanueces, pero fracasaba en las audiciones porque no podía tocar a Clara y tenía que conformarme con ser uno de los soldados del cascanueces.

—Wow… ¿por qué no podías? ¿No te gustaba ella? ¿No era bonita?

—De hecho, era muy bonita y bailaba precioso. Simplemente, yo no me sentía cómodo con nadie tocándome o abrazándome. Me sentía… asfixiado. —Víctor hizo silencio por un momento, aunque repentinamente la mano derecha de él tocó su costado, para regalarle caricias calmas por sobre la tela de su pijama. Yuuri no pudo evitar encogerse deliciosamente tras la corriente agradable que recibió.

—¿Te sientes asfixiado ahora?

Yuuri echó hacia atrás su cabeza para rozar con la punta de su pequeña nariz la mandíbula de Víctor. Sintió caer su aliento sobre la boca, el tibio aire golpeando sus labios y haciéndole ansiar que la distancia desapareciera. La respuesta estaba allí, implícita. No había molestia, no había asfixia alguna más que la provocada por el deseo de concretar un beso, de borrar el espacio que separaba sus bocas, de respirar su aire. La corriente se volvió caótica en los bordes de su piel. Yuuri sintió que sus poros se erizaban cuando Víctor tragó y lo miró con sus ojos desbordados del mismo deseo. Al final, la atracción hizo de las suyas. El magnetismo los atrapó.

El beso empezó calmo, sentido, con pequeños roces mientras Víctor le apretaba de la costilla y Yuuri se acomodaba mejor contra su hombro. El calor se hizo delicioso, envolvía sus extremidades y le creaba pequeños corrientazos bajo sus poros. Era como estar expuestos a los rayos de sol en primavera, se sentía cálido y placentero. Víctor respiró hondo mientras profundizaban los contactos húmedos y Yuuri abrió la boca para recibirlo. Sus lenguas, ansiosas, empezaron a acariciarse mientras su estómago se encogía y se sentía terriblemente fuerte y eterno el resultado de sus roces.

El contacto se volvió más aprehensivo y era imposible contener las ganas que ya se saboreaban en el aire. Yuuri apretó la camiseta de Víctor desde su espalda mientras este seguía acariciando sobre su pijama, su cintura y cadera, bajando y subiendo al ritmo de sus lenguas dentro de las bocas. Se sentía perfecto; Yuuri respiraba con dificultad porque le era difícil mantener el ritmo, intentar no gemir y ceder a cada nuevo escalofrío que las yemas de Víctor creaban aún sobre la ropa. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de blanco. Escuchaba estallar cada cosa dentro de ella porque a ojos cerrados escuchaba los sonidos de Víctor amplificados. Como si fuera moldeado por su boca, por sus dedos; Víctor lo deshacía a su más primitiva esencia, llegando lejos, entrando profundo…

Maldita sea… gimió. Víctor mordió su labio inferior y Yuuri respondió con una mordida igual que le arrancó un jadeo atribulado. Pequeños besos llegaron para detener el incendio, porque así se sentía, quemándose deliciosamente. Víctor al final respiró junto a su nariz al encontrarse acalorado.

—Creo que logré que me perdonaras… —susurró con voz ronca. Yuuri todavía sufría de una cadena de erizamientos.

—En realidad lograste que lo olvidara. —Yuuri sonrió al decirlo y Víctor tuvo que reír en respuesta.

Cuando iban a volver a besarse, el sollozo de Vicchan los distrajo, para pedir más de las caricias amodorradas que le entregaban y detuvieron por sus besos. Ambos miraron como el perro buscaba mantener el contacto que había ganado en medio de su distracción cuando hablaban y se arrullaban.

—¿Desde cuándo esto se convirtió en consolar a Vicchan? —cuestionó Yuuri, con algo de diversión.

—No lo sé…

Víctor fue el primero que obligó al perro bajarse de Yuuri, insistiendo mientras lo empujaba suavemente con su mano. Yuuri hizo lo mismo cuando Vicchan buscó su apoyo: lo sentía por él, pero en ese momento su cuerpo y mente estaban en otra cosa.

Apenas el perro se alejó, Víctor no tardó en acomodar a Yuuri sobre el suelo permitiéndole usar su brazo de almohada, mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo encima de él procurando que su peso no le incomodara. Yuuri creyó sentir toda una banda de percusión en su cabeza y bajo su piel. La sensación aterradoramente sensual que Víctor expedía con su rostro sonrojado, su cabello cayendo sobre su cara y su mirada encendida de deseo, le encogió el estómago y endureció algo más. Yuuri estaba lleno de corriente, de electricidad, de energía. Llamas bailaban sobre su piel mientras veía a Víctor sumido sobre él sin poder dejar de admirarlo. Sus dedos se movieron para apartar un par de mechones claros y notó que Víctor parecía esperar algo de él.

Un permiso…

Entendió.

Fue a buscar sus labios para ceder al nuevo beso que inició. Con esmero le apretó en la espalda usando sus palmas abiertas y Víctor enfatizó el contacto al dejar caer parte de su peso sobre él. Sentirse aprisionado fue demasiado placentero, le llenaba de llamas líquidas en la sangre. Yuuri respiraba entrecortadamente mientras respondía al beso y sentía el pecho caliente de Víctor sobre el suyo. Sus dedos iban desde los hombros a su espalda, bajaban para luego rastrillar hasta su nuca y percibir a Víctor erizándose por ello. Se sentía perfecto, como ser el amo del mundo; Víctor Nikiforov se volvía carne cuando lo abrazaba.

Entonces, Yuuri soltó un jadeo cuando Víctor desvió sus labios para besar su cuello y empujó su cadera. Se hizo consciente de cómo la pasión los estaba llevando a un camino sin retorno, porque estaba excitado, porque Víctor también lo estaba, porque el fuego ahora estaba en sus ojos y lo sentía quemar en la punta de sus labios. Pero, de inmediato, los nervios sobrevinieron. Tuvo un ataque de inseguridad. ¿Estaría preparado? Nunca lo había hecho por completo con un hombre y Víctor no era cualquier hombre... ¿Y si no lo hacía bien? ¿Y si acababa pronto? ¿Y si se venía antes? ¿Y si…?

Vicchan volvió para salvar el día. El can se acercó buscando juguetear con sus amos, moviendo la cola y lanzando lengüetazos al brazo de Víctor, quien buscaba apartarlo intentando no caer aparatosamente. Yuuri abrió sus ojos llenos de ansias y rio al ver el rostro enfurruñado y anhelante de Víctor junto a ese sonrojo y el sudor que dibujaba pequeñas gotas de humedad sobre su nariz. Yuuri tuvo que agarrar a Vicchan para entretenerlo, ya que Víctor no podía quitarlo y empezaba a fastidiarse. Enganchó la cabeza del perro en su brazo y lo echó hacía atrás; su mascota rodó, pero creyó que era parte del juego y empezó a mordisquearle su brazo.

—Vicchan, ya, muerdes duro —le regaño. Víctor tuvo que levantar el torso y sentarse sobre sus talones, para darle espacio a Yuuri de maniobrar con su mascota—. ¡Vicchan, suficiente!

Con el llamado de atención de Yuuri, Vicchan soltó un suave chillido y lloriqueó al alejarse, con la cola entre las patas y sus orejas caídas. Se acostó regañado; a Yuuri le dolía verlo así, pero estaba demasiado hiperactivo con Víctor allí y él…

Repentinamente, Víctor lo jaló para levantarlo. Yuuri volteó enrojecido y miró la ropa de Víctor completamente arrugada gracias al pase de sus manos y la erección ya imposible de ocultar en sus pantalones. El calor le llenó la cara y su cerebro tardó en procesar. Sintió cómo su estómago se encogió de golpe y le apretó un vacío visceral en las entrañas cuando Víctor con los ojos negros de excitación, le dijo: Vamos.

—Vamos a tu cuarto.

Dejó de sentir fuego, llamas... estaba en lava hirviendo.

Yuuri detuvo el contacto antes de poder meditarlo, endurecido por los nervios. Víctor volteó para mirarlo, sin comprender; pero su cuerpo no podía procesar nada más que el hecho de que iba a tener sexo con Víctor ahora, que iba a verlo desnudo, que él iba a verlo desnudo también, que se verían, que intimarían… Yuuri se sintió colapsado con todas esas ideas hasta que una cayó con fuerza, abriendo los ojos pasmado.

¡Los posters! ¡No podía dejar que los notara!

En un arranque que no midió, tiró de Victor para hacerlo trastabillar al suelo. Víctor apenas pudo poner la mano y una rodilla para amortiguar la caída, pero Yuuri volvió a empujarlo hacia atrás y rodaron sobre el suelo, para ser él quien quedará sobre el patinador, apoyado de sus rodillas a ambos costados de él. Ante la expresión de sorpresa de Víctor, Yuuri no hizo más que tomarle el rostro y volverlo a besar. Fue un impulso intentando quitarle la idea de ir al cuarto; pero cuando sus bocas se encontraron en un beso caótico y estimulante, sintió a Víctor gemir bajo suyo y las manos de él apretar desde la cadera hasta sus glúteos sin reparo. Si intentó detener el curso de sus acciones, se había equivocado; ahora fue Yuuri quien gimió desbordado mientras escuchaba una fila de teteras pitando en su cabeza. Estaba muy caliente, pero al mismo tiempo se había quedado completamente entumecido sobre Víctor, temblando conforme su cuerpo tenía una contrastante percepción de ganas y miedo atenazando sus músculos.

Se detuvo en silencio, respirando por la boca, con el sudor formando una fina capa sobre su espalda y rostro. El sonrojo se sentía como una plancha en sus mejillas y su cuello. Trató de hablar, pero sus manos temblaban en las mejillas de Víctor y fue incapaz de verlo por más tiempo así: caliente, despeinado, absorto, en la misma condición que él mientras el aroma de ambos cuerpos excitados llamaba a sexo como una coral de ángeles.

—Wow… esto fue inesperado. —La voz ronca de Víctor fue demasiado para él. Sintió que era un canto de sirena y él un pobre marinero en medio del mar del deseo a punto de naufragar—. Me encantan este tipo de sorpresas…

—Lo siento.

Quería moverse, realmente quería. ¿Quizás si apagaba su cabeza y se dejara llevar? Víctor siguió acariciando sobre su cadera y su espalda, pero Yuuri solo respondió con temblores inconscientes. incapaz de actuar.

Él quería, claro que quería. Quería apretarlo contra la pared, morderle la nuez de adán, tocarlo, acariciarle los muslos, probar su sexo, sentirlo dentro, estar dentro… maldita sea. Claro que quería, pero su cuerpo se volvió una mole de piedras calientes que no podía relajar, ni siquiera con los besos calmos que Víctor derramó sobre sus mejillas y labios.

—¿Está bien así para ti? —Víctor soltó el aire al decirlo, dejando una caricia cálida sobre su pómulo. Yuuri tragó, renegó consciente de que no, no era suficiente, quería más. Quería todo—. Pero hasta aquí puedes… ¿no? —Era evidente considerando lo tenso que se había puesto. Yuuri contuvo el aire antes de asentir. La frustración ahora tomaba espacio mojando las llamas y sus ojos empezaron a empaparse—. Shhh… No cariño, no te sientas mal... —Acarició su rostro con cariño—. Está bien, solo tenemos que relajarnos.

—De verdad quiero, Víctor. De verdad deseo esto. Solo estoy nervioso, quizás sí…

—No. —Le apremió al tomarle el rostro para obligarlo a mantener su mirada fija en él—. No quiero que solo lo desees, quiero que lo decidas. Yo estoy más que dispuesto, Yuuri, quiero que cuando lo hagamos tú no tengas dudas. —Levantó su torso para sentarse y Yuuri dejó caer su pecho sobre las piernas de Víctor, con la vista baja. Aún había erizamientos constantes bajo su piel pero se estaba haciendo más consciente del sudor bajo el pijama. — Me gustas mucho, y me gusta mucho esto.

Víctor los señaló a ambos con su dedo índice, para hacerle ver que era ese algo que estaba formándose entre ellos y al cual habían decidido dejar sin nombre. Yuuri lo entendió. Asintió… le parecía increíble que el mismo hombre que una hora atrás lo hubiera hecho llorar por la incoherencia más horrorosa que había escuchado en su vida, ahora pudiera hacerle sentir así de seguro y enamorado. Era el idiota más perfecto del mundo.

—También me gustas mucho Víctor… y me gusta esto. —Víctor sonrió y le robó un suave beso de sus labios.

—Eso es todo lo que me importa… Y también el hecho de que ya te encuentres mejor. Ahora… ¿qué te parece si sacamos al pobre Vicchan a pasear? Creo que le gritaste fuerte.

Ambos miraron hacia la esquina de la sala donde Vicchan estaba hecho una bolita de pelo y lástima. Con la cola enrollada, las orejas caídas, las patas sobre su hocico y una mirada capaz de derretir el corazón más duro, era la representación de un cachorro castigado. Yuuri suavizó su mirada hacia su mascota, quien comenzó a moverse tímidamente como si se asegurara de que esta vez podría acercarse. No, él no le gritaba. Había sido fruto del calor del momento, las ganas, el cuerpo queriendo más de Víctor; así que entendía la suspicacia del animal.

Se levantó y ayudó a Víctor a levantarse del suelo, cuando acordaron que el paseo de Vicchan sería lo mejor para refrescar sus cuerpos ansiosos. Víctor le dio espacio para que Yuuri fuera a buscar a Vicchan y este corriera a sus brazos, con la cola emocionada como si así de fácil fuera olvidar el agravio. Le sacudió las orejas, le acarició la cabeza y le habló chiquito antes de cargarlo como a un bebé pese a su tamaño. El perro se quedó quieto recibiendo sus mimos mientras Víctor veía con una sonrisa en sus labios aquella escena.

Antes de salir, Yuuri decidió cambiarse el pijama e ignorar lo pegajoso que se sentía después del arrebato. Tras recoger los lentes que quedaron en el sofá, se alistó lo mejor que pudo. Víctor lo esperaba mientras le hacía mimos y jugueteaba con Vicchan, quien ya estaba contento.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Víctor, al tomarle la mano cuando estaban a punto de salir. Yuuri acababa de amarrarle la correa a Vicchan—. Necesitamos tener tres cosas aseguradas para cuando nos acostemos. —Levantó tres dedos para mostrarlo y Yuuri levantó su rostro sonrojado por la desfachatez con la que Víctor sacaba el tema.

—¿Sí…? ¿Qué cosas?

—Uno: tener condones y lubricantes. —Yuuri se levantó con la correa en mano—. Dos, tener el día libre.

—¿Para qué el día libre? —preguntó siguiéndole la corriente. El rubor no iba a menguar, lo sabía, pero aprovechó para abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo.

—¿Cómo qué para qué? ¡Para tenerte todo el día en la cama! —Yuuri rio, un poco por pena y otro por gracia—. Y tres… —Víctor miró a Vicchan quien esperaba moviendo la cola—: los perros encerrados.

—¡Sobre todo la tres!

Entre risas y miradas divertidas empezaron el paseo que los llevó hasta uno de los parques aledaños de la zona residencial. El sol seguía a lo alto, todavía estaba claro y era natural porque el verano estaba sobre ellos. Apenas eran como las seis de la tarde cuando salieron y sabían que la luz del sol seguiría hasta muy tarde.

Durante esa temporada, las actividades culturales aumentaban y por ello Yuuri se encontraba tan ocupado entre ensayos, audiciones y presentaciones. En cuestión de una semana podría volver a audicionar por Sigfrido, el primer papel con el que debutó, para iniciar las actuaciones en julio tras la salida del bailarín principal. Don Quijote se estrenaría en septiembre, y para finales de julio acabaría su papel como Romeo ya que las funciones fueron especiales para el festival de las luces blancas de la ciudad.

Conforme ampliaban el paseo, le quitaron la correa a Vicchan y lo dejaron libre. Yuuri miró a su mascota corretear entre el frescor de la tarde, con las luces alumbrando completamente el cielo y el ambiente reconfortante que invitaba a caminar y disfrutar del momento. Víctor le abrazó de espalda. Esos brazos le rodearon por su estómago y Yuuri posó suavemente sus manos sobre las de él, haciéndole saber que aceptaba el contacto.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con el extra? —Víctor preguntó cerca de su oreja. Yuuri mantuvo la vista al frente sin dejar de estar al pendiente del camino que tomaba Vicchan entre los matorrales.

—Lo tomaré. —Yuuri soltó el aire, como si dejara ir con él toda la sensación de fracaso y pérdida que había estado acumulando—. No era lo que esperaba, pero puede que me sirva de algo a futuro.

—Podrás destacar y ser el mejor gitano del mundo. Te imagino muy sexy. —Yuuri frunció el ceño al escucharlo y renegó.

—No debo destacar… no es ese mi papel allí. Debo estar en armonía con mis compañeros para que la obra se vea estilizada y a la perfección. Si busco destacar, los arruinaré. Recuerdo que fue una de las cosas que Lilia me corrigió cuando me encontró en Fukuoka. Me dijo que mi orgullo podría ser contraproducente para mi talento… creo que tiene razón. Así me sentí hoy, herido en mi orgullo.

—Entonces tomarás el papel…

—Sí… quizás sirva para seguir cultivando la humildad que debo cuidar como artista. —Sintió la risa de Víctor, corta, chocar con su mejilla. Lo tenía tan cerca que era capaz de percibir los pálpitos en su espalda.

—¿Sabes, Yuuri? Me encantas.

Siguieron caminando así, abrazados, aunque de manera lenta para no hacer tropezar sus pies. Víctor no quería separarse y Yuuri era sincero consigo mismo al admitir que tampoco quería hacerlo. Era delicioso sentirlo así en su espalda, con el abrazo protector cubriéndolo y brindándole seguridad. Además, cada vez que Víctor reía, no solo podía escuchar la risa sino sentirla acariciar su rostro y empujar su espalda. Le daba una sensación más íntima al momento.

Vicchan siguió corriendo por los alrededores, persiguiendo a otro perro que encontró en el paseo. Mientras lo observaban, ambos decidieron resguardarse bajo uno de los árboles del parque porque empezó una ligera llovizna. Era como una nube pasajera, ya que el cielo seguía cubierto de colores. Así, aún abrazados, hicieron planes para unas salidas más entretenidas que quedarse en sus casas y dormir juntos. Víctor quería aprovechar el festival de las luces para visitar el teatro y la ópera, le dijo a Yuuri que podría programar para ver al menos dos funciones de cada una, porque reconocía que la agenda de Yuuri en las noches estaba algo apretada. Acordaron encontrar el espacio para hacerlo y disfrutar de aquel festival cultural juntos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Víctor, mirando al cielo que ya había despejado la llovizna, para dejar solo un perfume húmedo y veraniego en el ambiente. Yuuri asintió—. No eres virgen, ¿cierto?

Era evidente que esa pregunta vendría en cualquier momento. Yuuri lo sabía. A pesar de sentir el vacío en su estómago, el calor de Victor en su espalda le invitaba a responder a sabiendas de que no habría una reacción negativa de su parte. Pero debía venir, varias oportunidades habían tenido y en todas Yuuri las había cortado (bueno, la del día anterior fue por culpa de los perros), y en la mayoría había sido por lo mismo: sus nervios atenazando sus extremidades provocaban que dejara de fluir el momento.

Así que se armó de valor. Víctor le había demostrado hasta el momento su profunda fe en él, Yuuri quería hacerle saber que de su parte era igual. Que en verdad podría confiar en él.

—No lo soy… —dijo, tímido. Por mucho que supiera que era mejor hablarlo, la verdad es que el calor subió a sus orejas—. Estuve con dos chicas antes…

—¿Bailarinas? —Yuuri asintió—. ¿Están aún en el ballet?

—Una sí… pero no pasó nada después de eso. Creo… que no fue memorable. —El bochorno le llegaba a la cara, pero aun así continuó—. La otra se fue a Moscú.

—¿Por qué dices que no fue memorable?

—Estaba muy nervioso, Víctor. De verdad quería, pero sentía que lo arruinaría en cualquier momento… Para empezar, me asombraba que quisieran conmigo. Es decir… en ese tiempo no entendía porque conmigo cuando mis compañeros eran más llamativos que yo. Ahora sé que a los rusos les gustan los extranjeros. —Víctor rio.

—Lo certifico. —Le dejó un beso como prueba. Yuuri sonrió.

—El hecho fue que… ellas prácticamente me guiaron en todo momento. No creo que lo hayan disfrutado, aunque… yo sí.

—¿Y chicos?

—Una vez… en Tokio. Tendría quince años, el coctel de la celebración parece que lo adulteramos porque terminamos casi todos ebrios cantando karaoke. —Yuuri evocó con una sonrisa el evento y Víctor logró sonreír al imaginarlo. Yuuri cantando borracho en un karaoke debía ser todo un acontecimiento—. Me gustaba un bailarín, era mayor que yo y tenía novia. De repente terminamos… tú sabes… —hizo mímicas con sus manos.

—¿Te sentiste más cómodo con él?

—La verdad… creo que el alcohol ayudó mucho. Aun así, cuando sentimos que era momento de más, ni él ni yo nos decidimos. Yo estaba muerto de miedo y ganas; quería, pero… no quería lastimarlo. No sabía cómo hacer para no lastimarlo, entonces él decidió por mí y usamos las manos.

Víctor soltó el aire en un hondo suspiro tras escuchar esas palabras. Para Yuuri, fue difícil imaginar qué era lo que pensaba tras escuchar todo eso. Quizás se sentía decepcionado por su poca (y a su vista patética) vida sexual. Tal vez considerara que era mejor que fuera casi virgen porque no tendría celos. Él prefería no saber de la vida sexual de Víctor porque estaba seguro de que terminaría con la hombría en sus pies, sintiéndose pequeño, inexperto e insuficiente para estar con un hombre con el cual todos en Rusia quisieran estar.

Contrario a eso, Víctor solo lo apretó un poco más y dejó una pequeña fila de besos en su cabeza. Como si nada de lo dicho hubiera cambiado lo que sentía por él.

—Perdí mi virginidad a los veinte, en una fiesta después de la copa europea. Desperté con una chica después de haberme emborrachado; ni idea de qué fue lo que pasó, pero estaba bastante contenta. Después de eso, tuve una novia, pero no llegamos ni a acostarnos porque la prensa nos persiguió y yo me fastidié. Comencé a tener algunos acostones cuando estaba en temporada, aprovechando los viajes, pero nada que fuera más que un par de noches de placer. Intenté tener pareja a los veinticuatro, pero a él no le gustó mi estilo de vida y no llegamos a nada. Últimamente, ni siquiera estaba buscando tener parejas de una noche, solo en competencia llegué acostarme con Chris.

—¿Chris…? —Todo bien, hasta que mencionó ese nombre. A Yuuri se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al imaginar cual Chris—. ¿Christophe Giacometti?

¿Cómo iba a competir con la sensualidad de ese hombre?

—Sí, era solo desfogue. —Víctor pareció restarle importancia, pero Yuuri ya se sentía como gusano comparado a una mariposa—. Pero te puedo asegurar que, en mis veintisiete años de vida, eres la primera persona que me hace sentir así, Yuuri. Me encanta como besas y como me tocas… estoy seguro de que serás un amante inigualable.

Para ese punto, Yuuri se sentía emulando una tetera. Estaba con el rostro que le quemaba, un zumbido molesto en la cabeza producto de los nervios y la felicidad que parecía aglomerarse como nubes de vapor dentro de su pecho. Tuvo que jalar mucho aire, fue difícil porque Víctor lo apretó más al dejar un beso sobre su cuello. Pero necesitaba aire para poder preguntar eso.

—¿No te molesta esperar…? —Fue lo que salió, la mayor de sus dudas.

—No… ya me habías dicho que te costó acostumbrarte al contacto en el ballet y lo que pasaste aquí cuando llegaste a Rusia. —Víctor le explicó—. Y, con lo que me acabas de decir, puedo entender más. Puedo esperar, Yuuri, sé que valdrá la pena. Una corazonada me lo dice. —Acabó con un guiño coqueto, que Yuuri miró y respondió con una sonrisa.

Como lo sintió insuficiente, Yuuri se giró para abrazarlo por la cintura y confirmarle que así sería, que valdría la pena. Le prometía que cuando ocurriera sería la perfecta representación de ese baile _Eros_ que lo encendió por completo un mes atrás. Se lo dijo a través del beso sentido y del mordisco que arrancó una sonrisa de Víctor después; y en respuesta, obtuvo aquel abrazo apretado que le dio la certeza del curso que tomaban en su relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, logré culminar el cap del doble pack. Muchas gracias a mi hermosa beta que me ayudó a corregirlo a tiempo. La verdad es que este capítulo lo sentí necesario de sacar en par con el otro. ¿Por qué? Porqué es completar la secuencia de ese momento. Vemos qué fue lo que ocurrió con el papel y como Yuuri lo tomó, además de ver la escena de Yuri en el baño ahora desde el punto de vista de Yuuri. Yuri estaba allí y sabía todo porque vive con Lilia. Imagino que fue el tema del desayuno en esa casa lo de la crítica.
> 
> Sobre lo que ocurrió con ellos, me da risa porque no estaba planeado. La idea era que Víctor se quedara hasta tarde a dormir, pero no, estos empezaron a manosearse y terminaron en el suelo. ¿Por qué no me hacen caso? TOT Igual Yuuri no se siente preparado; quiero aclarar que esto no tiene ningún trasfondo triste o dramático, simplemente es parte de la personalidad de Yuuri: su inseguridad y la resistencia de contacto que ha aprendido a manejar en el ballet, todavía no ha llegado a ese nivel. Eso de quedarse de piedra mientras va a intimar es justamente por eso, su terror a decepcionar en algo tan importante como eso o mostrar su inexperiencia. Y ya conocemos que Yuuri no es un narrador confiable así que…. xD agarremos con pinza eso de que no fue "memorable" esos acostones.
> 
> Y los arranques también es propio de Yuuri: jalar, tirar, empujar a Víctor va a ser algo que empezara a moverse con más frecuencia entre ellos y Víctor más que feliz se va a dejar xD
> 
> Gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo. ¡De verdad me hacen muy feliz!


	33. Cap 32: La leyenda tentada

**San Petersburgo, Junio 2016**

Los espejos estaban empañados. Escuchando el sonido de su respiración agitada, miraba la estampa frente a él con el calor pegado en su mejillas, cuello y parte de sus hombros. El pómulo de Yuuri estaba pegado y sudado contra el vidrio. El reflejo lo mostraba acalorado y con una expresión sensual e invitante mientras sus cabellos empapados se adherían a su frente y contra la superficie de cristal. Víctor apretó sus labios al sentir el tirón delicioso que su erección sufrió con la provocativa imagen. Porque todo de Yuuri era una invitación a corromper.

Miró un poco más hacia abajo. Los brazos de Yuuri estaban sobre la barra, apoyándose con un ligero temblor evidente. Su espalda desnuda estaba completamente roja y sudada. Víctor podía ver como en cada exhalación de su bailarín, los músculos de su espalda se delineaban y enfatizaban. Cada perfecta línea era dibujada ante sus ojos y no pudo dejar de admirar la perfección de la musculatura suave de Yuuri, tan fuerte, tan flexible, tan tentadora. Pasó sus palmas abiertas y lo sintió erizar. Yuuri soltó un ronroneó delicioso. Tuvo que apretar sus labios y fue inevitable no caer en la tentación de pasar su erección entre los muslos gruesos de Yuuri, entreabiertos para él.

No miró más hacia abajo, sabía que encontraría su fibroso y duro trasero desnudo con las gotitas de sudor acumulándose sobre su coxis. Fueron sus manos las que se animaron a explorar mientras se inclinaba y mordía allí donde los mechones negros acariciaban la nuca. Yuuri entonces se movió. A Víctor le dolió su entrepierna cuando sintió el roce lascivo convidándole a ceder.

—Enderézate, amor —le pidió con la voz enronquecida.

Yuuri levantó su torso y se quedó de pie, derecho, mientras la estampa le golpeaba las retinas gracias al reflejo. Allí estaba su bailarín: sudado, desnudo, excitado. Las mallas oscuras estaban enredadas a la mitad de sus muslos, era capaz de ver los músculos de estos con gotitas de transpiración. Tuvo sed; quería pasar su lengua por cada gota y atrapar el sabor dentro de su boca. Deseaba besar sus puntas, todas. Anhelaba delinear cada línea, cada vena, le excitaba solo pensarlo; y al abrazarlo de espalda, con sus manos imposiblemente quietas bajo el ombligo de Yuuri, restregó su miembro endurecido contra los glúteos del bailarín y fue a buscar un necesitado beso de sus labios. Solo se mecían, parecían alentar el momento.

El beso se volvió pasional y sus lenguas se sedujeron con caricias húmedas y obscenas. Víctor apretó el abdomen endurecido de Yuuri, lo empujó a frotarse más mientras esté movía su cadera buscando cada nueva fricción. Le costaba respirar, hacía calor. Las corrientes le inundaban los muslos, las pantorrillas, los talones, el estómago. El fuego les llegaba a sus pulmones, respiraba eso de la boca de Yuuri. Su sabor era tan adictivo: no era dulce, era sal, era fuerte, era casi ácido. Víctor se empujaba y para cuando se percató, ya estaba dentro de Yuuri, penetrándolo contra la barra y escuchándolo vocalizar el placer. Estaba eufórico, en la gloria. Se movía con velocidad y ansias. Yuuri temblaba entre sus brazos, lo apretaba. Buscaba sus besos, sorbía su lengua, mordía sus labios, estaba...

Resopló incómodo. Sintió que le estaban empapando la cara. El escenario se diluyó frente a sus ojos como una pintura de acuarela cediendo al agua, y pronto escuchó que las respiraciones azoradas perdían el mismo significado, provocando que arrugara su ceño. Levantó el brazo y se encontró con que era Makkachin quien entusiasmada le lamía la cara pegada contra la almohada, mientras se sentía húmedo entre las piernas.

—Makka… ya —murmuró adormilado.

Su perra se regocijó al escuchar la voz de su amo y se bajó de la cama, para abrir la puerta de la habitación. Víctor levantó su rostro entre atribulado y molesto, con su cabello hecho un nido de pájaros, las lagañas pegadas y la seguridad de estar muy duro abajo. Vio el reloj y eran las cinco y media de la mañana, hora de iniciar su rutina. Se dio media vuelta y se quedó con el calor erizandole la piel y una evidente muestra de su estado con la forma en que la sábana se levantaba en ese punto. Rio. No podía creerlo. Era culpa de Yuuri, enteramente su culpa. Era culpa de Yuuri que el pentacampeón del mundo del patinaje artístico, Víctor Nikiforov, se levantara endurecido con una erección matutina, tras un sueño húmedo que lo hizo frotarse contra el colchón cual quinceañero. Era su culpa por decir que una de sus fantasías era hacerlo en el estudio de ballet.

No le tocó de otra que terminar lo que inició en su cama, masturbándose rápidamente. Después de eso, se metió a la ducha para despertar con una buena dosis de agua fría. Salió desnudo con un paño sobre su hombro y su cabeza. Retiró las sábanas con las muestras de su desastre nocturno, y las colocó en la cesta de ropa para llevar a la lavandería, para colocar un nuevo juego de sábanas mientras medía el tiempo en que debían estar las tostadas.

Luego, se sentó en la cama tras acabar con su desayuno. Makkachin estaba emocionada frente a él con la correa para el paseo. Víctor se ajustaba las agujetas de sus tenis, y revisó el reloj para notar que eran ya las seis y media de la mañana, justo la hora en que Yuuri tenía que levantarse. Ni corto, ni perezoso, realizó la llamada y la dejó en altavoz. Terminaba de aplicar los talcos a su segundo pie cuando escuchó la respuesta. Un sonido medio prehistórico de labios de su precioso bailarín.

—¿Mi bello durmiente no quiere levantarse? —dijo de buen humor, con su voz cantarina—. Si vivieras conmigo me encargaría de despertarte a punta de besos. —Escuchó un resoplo, luego una risita adormilada y por último el sonido de las sábanas moviéndose. Qué provocativo sonaba todo.

—Hola Víctor… —la voz ronca de Yuuri era deliciosa. Lo imaginaba en un sin fin de situaciones para nada inocentes—. Mmmm… ya es hora…

—Sí… y por tu culpa tuve un delicioso sueño. —Yuuri soltó un murmullo—. Soñé que lo hacíamos en el estudio de ballet. —Repentinamente, Yuuri rio entre dormido y las sábanas se escucharon más—. Cariño, despierta.

—Me gusta el estudio de ballet. —Víctor rodó los ojos. ¡Era imposible intentar seducirlo cuando el sueño podía más!

—A mí me gustas más tú. Tienes que levantarte, Yuuri. —En respuesta, oyó un ruido largo de Yuuri y por los sonidos parecía que se estaba estirando. Imaginó a un gato moviéndose mientras despertaba y le pareció adorable—. ¿Mejor? —otro sonido sin forma de su garganta—. ¿Qué haces ahora?

—Buscó mis lentes… —la voz sonó más gruesa y aclarada.

—Deben estar al lado de la mesa. ¿Los conseguiste?

—Sí… seis y media… —pareció derrumbarse de nuevo contra la cama. Víctor no pudo evitar reír encantado.

—Sí, mi musa. Es hora de levantarte. Hoy quiero ir a verte a practicar. ¿De nuevo ensayaras al final de la clase con Irina para el papel de Sigfrido? —Escuchó un sí, con movimientos más enfáticos en la cama. Seguro ya se estaba sentando en ella—. Entonces iré… ¿puedes llevar mallas negras?

—¿Mallas negras? —Yuuri preguntó. Víctor resopló al ver que no había enlazado ese extraño pedido con lo dicho de su sueño—. Está bien...

Las rutinas de las mañanas para Víctor habían tenido una mejora sustancial desde que Yuuri estaba en su vida. A pesar de seguir haciendo casi las mismas actividades, la llamada matutina a Yuuri le alegraba en mucho su existencia. Salía más enérgico a trotar con Makkachin, comía con más ganas y luego iba a las prácticas con la fuerza de romper veinte récords más. Cuando ameritaba, se dedicaba a realizar sus otras actividades de rutina, como el gimnasio para mantener su musculatura y la fuerza de sus extremidades, la fisioterapia para estar al pendiente del estado de sus piernas y pies principalmente, y las reglamentarias visitas a patrocinadores, negocios y contratos obligados que debía tener. Era bueno que a pesar de que su agenda cada vez se apretaba más con la cercanía de la temporada, con Yuuri eso no fuera inconveniente alguno. Tal como él, Yuuri tenía una rutina diaria que exigía todo su tiempo y dedicación.

Le gustaba eso. Ya no sentía que tenía que esperar entendimiento de la otra parte ni que los dramas existenciales que suele haber en una relación fueran un agente distractor para sus sueños. No tenía que justificarse, ni buscar compensar a la otra persona por su falta de tiempo y espacio para estar juntos. Aunque la mayoría de lo que hablaban fuera por teléfono, él se sentía conectado a Yuuri. Y aprovechaban cada tiempo que podían estar juntos para disfrutarlo.

Habían pasado tan solo un par de días desde que se publicaron los resultados de la audición a Don Quijote y Yuuri, lejos de lo que Lilia le impuso, no tomó los dos días libres para volver. Se presentó el martes para sus ensayos y el miércoles para su presentación, demostrando porqué era el _premier danseur_ de Bolshoi. Víctor aún pensaba en ayudar de alguna forma para subsanar lo que la mala crítica había dejado en Yuuri, y tenía la idea de cómo hacerlo. Conocía a demasiados personajes en el medio, y también tenía una notable influencia en las altas esferas rusas debido a su desempeño como competidor internacional. Estaba seguro de que, si movía un par de cartas a su favor, tendría el beneplácito de un par de figuras de arte de renombre y les convencería de conocer y darle la oportunidad al talento de Yuuri.

Creyó que, si de algo iba a servir todo lo que él había cosechado con años de esfuerzo, sería para poder pavimentar el camino de Yuuri en ascenso para su adorado sueño. Ya todo estaba siendo orquestado en su cabeza, y sabía que sería perfecto para cerrar con buenas críticas la intervención de Yuuri en Julio. Le entusiasmaba la idea de decirle a Yuuri, tenía la corazonada que eso le haría sentir mucho más tranquilo. La dura crítica de Mijail Vinográdov perdería valor cuando las dos figuras que conocía hicieran aparición. Además, él estaba consciente de que por mucho talento que Yuuri tuviera, el mundo artístico a veces requería de ciertos empujes financieros, además de tener los contactos adecuados para seguir y poder avanzar. Le encantaría ser él uno de los que impulsará su fructífera carrera a futuro.

Esa mañana, vio a Yuuri llegar en compañía de Lilia a la pista. Se emocionó con la idea de comentárselo y así calmar seguramente la espina que Yuuri tenía con respecto a ese suceso, aunque no lo hubieran hablado. Se acercó a la barrera y recibió el beso cariñoso de Yuuri en los labios, corto y tímido por la cantidad de personas que estaban allí.

Sabía que ese día sería su presentación con el resto del grupo seleccionado para participar en la puesta de escena de Don Quijote. Yuuri tendría que haber ido para escuchar cómo sería el plan de trabajo, conocer al resto del equipo técnico encargado de la presentación y las expectativas de Nuyérev sobre el evento. Víctor quería saber cómo le había ido en esa primera reunión previa a los ensayos.

—Luego de que explicó cómo sería el plan de trabajo, al despedirnos, me llamó aparte. —Víctor levantó una ceja al escuchar eso—. Me asusté, pensé que había sido grosero con él el lunes por cómo me ofusqué, así que me había preparado para algún llamado de atención. Pero no… simplemente me llamó hasta su oficina y tras mover varios papeles, me miró a los ojos y me dijo que debía aprender a escoger mejor mis roles para las audiciones.

—Vaya… —se mostró genuinamente intrigado con lo que Yuuri le contaba, mientras lo dejaba jugar con sus dedos, los cuales Yuuri repasaba una y otra vez con sus yemas por encima de los guantes.

—Dijo que me hubiera dado el papel del rey gitano si me hubiera ofrecido a audicionar por él. Me preguntó por qué escogí Sancho Panza, le expliqué mis motivos y se puso a negar con la cabeza. No fue desagradable, la verdad. Solo me dijo: tú no estabas para Sancho Panza.

—Eso es porque no te ha visto con la adorable barriguita que te fabricaste. —No pudo contener el impulso de abrazarle aún con la barrera de por medio. Se dedicó a dejar besos calmos por la frente de Yuuri, despejando los cabellos negros con su nariz como si se tratara de un bebé abrazando a otro. Yuuri rio divertido y avergonzado—. Aunque de gitano también me gustas mucho.

—Yo sigo inconforme con el resultado, pero… creo que tomaré la lección. Escogeré mejor mis próximas audiciones.

El ánimo de Yuuri fue un buen indicativo. Víctor no pudo sentirse más contento que viendo la sonrisa de su bailarín intacta, decidido a aprender de sus fallas para mejorar. Con el abrazo apretado que volvieron a darse, ignorando al resto de la pista, Víctor se hallaba más que confiado con las ideas que tenía en su mente para seguir ayudando. Porque quería ver a Yuuri brillar.

—Por cierto, esta noche, después de la presentación, Lilia me invitó a comer. Yura y Yakov irán… yo pregunté si podía invitarte y… —Víctor esperó paciente, mientras observaba encantado el sonrojo sutil que llenaba la nariz de Yuuri—, me gustaría que me acompañaras.

—Wow… claro que me encantaría ir contigo. ¿Cuál es el motivo para la reunión? —Yuuri encogió los hombros, delatando que no tenía mayor información. A Víctor poco podía importarle en ese momento—. Bueno, gracias por tomarme en cuenta.

—¡Vitya! —El grito de Yakov desde el otro lado de la pista lo alcanzó, sobre todo porque vino acompañado de una Mila que le rodeó la cadera, riéndose e imitando su tono. Víctor se vio sorprendido tanto por el agarre de ella como por el tono que tenía Yakov desde la distancia. Se veía bastante ofuscado.

—Sorry, Yuuri, pero Yakov perderá la cabeza si este chico de aquí no atiende a su llamado. —Víctor vio a Yuuri mirar no muy disimuladamente el agarre de Mila en su estómago. No podía negarlo, le gustaban esos pequeños celos que se disparaban de forma tan sutil. Porque a pesar de que Yuuri no dijera nada solo bastaba que lo mirara para poder entender que algo no le había gustado

—Ya voy, Mila. —Se separó delicadamente y la chica hizo distancia con un guiño. Ah… si no la conociera, sabía que lo hizo a propósito. Todo para lograr esa bella mueca en Yuuri—. Cariño, iré a ver qué quiere el viejo Yakov antes de que le dé un infarto. —Acarició su labio inferior con las ganas allí explícitas. Yuuri le miró con calma—. ¿Me esperas quince minutos?

—Si, todavía no es hora de ir a la academia.

Por lo escuchado, Yakov ya tenía rato llamándolo sin obtener respuesta de él, así que Víctor tuvo que disculparse por su distracción y seguir las indicaciones de su entrenador. Solo bastó regresar la vista donde Yuuri aún lo esperaba para ver su sonrisa y encantarse con su mirada.

Tenía al chico perfecto. ¿Acaso alguien lo dudaba? Tranquilo, talentoso, encantador, lleno de tantos matices... él se sentía terriblemente afortunado.

Después de una muestra de su talento ahora impulsado gracias a la presencia de Yuuri, Yakov se mostró conforme con lo realizado, aunque le hizo énfasis en saber qué hacer si alguno de los saltos programados fallaba. Víctor no tenía problema con eso, a esa altura de su carrera y con el porcentaje que tenía de clavarlo a su favor, consideraba innecesario preocuparse por escenarios casi imposibles de ocurrir. Regresó sin prestarle mayor importancia a su consejo y Yuuri le sonrió al verlo acercarse a su encuentro. Escuchaba de lejos a Lilia pidiéndole a Yuri repetir su programa.

—Quería comentarte algo —le dijo entusiasmado, tomándole las manos de su bailarín para juguetear con ellas entre sus dedos—. Estuve pensando en cómo ayudarte después de lo que pasó con Mijail. Recordé que tengo algunos contactos importantes. —Yuuri frunció el ceño—. Sabes que con el tiempo he cosechado contactos importantes en muchas esferas de Rusia, incluyendo políticos. —Yuuri soltó un murmullo invitándole a proseguir—. Así que pensaba comunicarme con alguno de ellos, ofrecerle una cena y presentarte.

—¿Para que hablen bien de mí? —A Víctor no le gustó la suave entonación que Yuuri usó al decirlo—. ¿Así obtendré una buena crítica?

—No es que les diré qué van a decir de ti, solo les convidaré para que estén en una de tus presentaciones. —Yuuri se puso tenso, pudo notarlo. Irritado había desviado su mirada y si no fuera porque él sostenía sus manos, ya el contacto hubiera cedido—. Cariño, necesitas buenos contactos, yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

—¿Crees que, si ellos llegan a verme, dirán algo distinto a lo que quieres que digan? —confrontó.

Víctor lo sabía, por supuesto. Es justamente a lo que estaba jugando, la manera en que se manejaba todo en los círculos altos: contactos, complacencia, negocio e intercambio que fueran beneficiosos para ambos. Un dar y recibir, con tratos recíprocos de ganancias que no necesariamente debían ser monetarias. El prestigio y la reputación era tan valioso como el rubro; más en una sociedad llena de opulencia como en Rusia.

—Dirán justo lo que quiero que digan porque sé lo que estoy ofreciendo —afirmó y notó como Yuuri apretó la mandíbula—. Tu talento se encargará de hacerlo todo, ¡estoy seguro de que con lo que gustan del arte quedaran locos al verte!

—¡No quiero! —Ahora sí, lo soltó—. No quiero brillar por el hecho de estar contigo y no por mi talento. ¡No quiero que hagas eso, Víctor!

No solo se conformó con soltarlo, sino que, con prisa, Yuuri empezó a alejarse de la pista. Ni siquiera su constante llamado logró detener la carrera y cuando Víctor notó que Yuuri recogió el morral que había dejado en las gradas, supo que debía alcanzarlo. Maldición, ¿de verdad Yuuri creía que había intentado minimizar su talento? ¡Nada más lejos de eso! Se apresuró a calzar los protectores mientras escuchaba a Yuri preguntar que le había pasado con el "cerdo". Víctor no se detuvo a escucharlo y salió corriendo apenas pudo.

—¡Yuuri! —llamó con fuerza, Yuuri apuró su paso al estar a las puertas de la salida—. ¡Yuuri, no me dejes así! —logró alcanzarlo del brazo, agitado, pero Yuuri manoteó. ¿Por qué tienes que actuar de esta manera? ¿No puedes simplemente hablar?

—¡No quiero que me vaya bien solo por estar saliendo contigo, Víctor! —le enfrentó furioso—. ¡No necesito tus contactos!

—¡Los necesitas, Yuuri, quieras o no necesitas de ello si quieres seguir subiendo! ¡Dame la oportunidad de ayudarte!

—Quiero que me reconozcan por mi talento, ¡no por ser tu pareja!

—¡Solo pensaba invitarlos a que te conozcan! ¡Que vean lo que yo he visto!

—No lo quiero así, ¡mantente al margen! —Yuuri alzó la voz y Víctor comenzó a sentirse irritado. Era injusto que le pidiera eso cuando había sido genuina su intención de ayudarle—. ¡Todo lo que quiero es alcanzarlo con mi esfuerzo, mi dedicación! ¡No necesito de esto!

—¡En ningún momento he dicho que lo obtendrás de otra manera! ¡Solo voy a poner las personas adecuadas en el camino para que ese esfuerzo y dedicación brillen! ¿Cómo crees que pretendo denigrarte?

—¡He dicho que no, Víctor! —Yuuri gritó y Víctor tuvo que callar. Hizo una mueca y contuvo el aire.

Para ese punto la irritación había pasado a convertirse en enojo. Yuuri Katsuki podría ser la persona más fascinante, pero que triste era notar que también podía ser sumamente injusta. Ni siquiera le daba tiempo a explicarse y vio la acción de la peor forma sin darle la oportunidad de demostrarle lo contrario.

—Bien… como quieras, Yuuri. —El bailarín dejó caer sus hombros tensos—. No creí que fuera a molestarte, es básicamente lo que ha hecho Lilia durante todos estos años. Eres demasiado orgulloso y soberbio si piensas lo contrario.

—Estoy consciente de ello. —Yuuri solo apretó su quijada y escondió su expresión entre sus mechones. Víctor se encontraba demasiado molesto como para quedarse y buscar su mirada. Solo dio media vuelta, y sin despedirse, decidió hacer distancia.

Se encontraba furioso. Le fue imposible mitigar la sensación cuando regresó a la pista y sin mayor ceremonia empezó a patinar con la intención de sacar la energía que le llenaba. No era justo que Yuuri lo hubiera tomado de esa manera, se sentía frustrado y no creía que él hubiera cometido un error. No pensaba esta vez ceder porque bien podría darse cuenta cuando fallaba y se equivocaba, como lo había hecho días atrás, pero en esta ocasión no lo creía así.

A veces quería ser de más ayuda, no pensó que ofrecer usar su reputación para llamar la atención de varios críticos a su favor, provocaría que Yuuri le tirara la puerta del estudio en su cara. No hubo mala intención en él, sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que Yuuri era orgulloso. Y sí, eso le gustaba, le fascinaba, pero también lo ataba de manos. Yuuri quería subir por sus méritos, no por el hecho de ser su pareja, y para Yuuri, aceptarlo, sería como menoscabar todo lo que había levantado con todo su esfuerzo durante esos años. Pero tampoco lo creía así cuando él, como ruso, y además como una figura pública, sabía que era necesario usar influencias para poder esquivar las terribles afrentas que se vendrían en el camino de ascenso.

Después de soltar su frustración en un arranque ante Yakov, que el hombre escuchó con paciencia, recibió la orden de no patinar así de enojado y darse unos minutos para calmarse. El resto del equipo escucharon todo, algunos mostraron entendimiento a la posición de Víctor y otros a la de Yuuri. Yakov, prefiriendo mantenerse al margen, solo le indicó que debía prepararse para seguir la práctica y Lilia, pese a estar allí, no dijo nada.

Al cabo de un par de horas, ya había logrado concentrarse para seguir entrenando sin prestar atención a lo que ocurrió. Decidió hacerse cargo después de eso, mientras le daba instrucciones a Yuri con la asesoría de Yakov para practicar.

Mila estaba a su lado, cuando decidió buscar su móvil en el bolso de mano que tenía sobre la barrera. En el chat de Yuuri había mensajes nuevos y encontró en ellos solo una carita triste y un 'lo siento'. Suspiró. Se sintió como si hubiera deshecho todo rastro de molestia en él y decidió, para dar un paso a la reconciliación, enviarle un emoticón con la carita regalando un beso.

—¿Ya acabó? —Víctor renegó, aunque con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro—. Yo creo que aquí es tema cultural. He escuchado que para los japoneses todo es resultado de trabajo duro. Y por lo que le he oído a Yuri, tu bailarín es de los que se sobre esfuerzan.

—Quizás… —No había pensado en esa posibilidad. Con los años que Yuuri ya llevaba en Rusia, pensó que el tema cultural no sería mayor conflicto hasta ese momento. Mila le sonrió mientras le daba un toque en su brazo.

—Piénsalo.

Eso hizo. Después de sus prácticas, regresó a su apartamento y estuvo entretenido con Makkachin mientras esperaba que las horas pasaran. Cuando vio idóneo el momento, decidió arreglarse para ir al teatro. A pesar de que hubiera podido aprovechar ese tiempo para hablar con Yuuri por medio del teléfono, Víctor quería tocar el tema de forma frontal. Lo creía necesario para evitar que, además de las diferencias culturales que pudiera haber entre ambos, se le sumarán las limitaciones físicas. Estando frente a frente no habría ningún tipo de malinterpretaciones ya que podría ver las reacciones de Yuuri y actuar en consecuencia.

Al llegar al teatro, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Yuuri en los camerinos. No tardó en hallarlo, y cuando Yuuri lo notó, fue a buscarlo, aunque con timidez, como si no encontrara claro sobre los términos en que se encontraban. Víctor se encargó de hacerle ver que no había nada que temer; abrió sus brazos y Yuuri no tardó en abrazarlo al envolverlo por la cintura. Se apoyaron mutuamente para sentir que la distancia no hacía falta y que, aunque fuera necesario hablar, esta vez llegarían a un acuerdo mejor que la discusión de la mañana.

—No quise ser grosero. —Escuchó de Yuuri, quien solo se dedicó a frotar la pequeña nariz contra su cuello, provocándole deliciosos erizamientos. Si esa era alguna técnica avanzada de pedir perdón, Víctor se hallaba ya desarmado.

—Hablamos ahora de esto. —Yuuri asintió—. Por cierto, ya te había pedido que me acompañaras hoy para la publicación de las asignaciones del GPF pero…

—Lo sé… pero aún no las revelan. Después de la cena con Lilia, podríamos quedarnos juntos un rato más.

Tras la presentación, donde Yuuri brilló como nunca, Víctor regresó a los camerinos para encontrarlo reposando sus piernas dentro de un recipiente de agua y hielo. Había una bolsa de plástico oscura que cubría sus extremidades para evitar el contacto directo, y aún cargaba sus mallas blancas. Víctor recordó que le había dicho en la mañana que iría a verlo en el estudio y no fue, motivo por el cual Yuuri pudo haber interpretado que aún la molestia existía y por eso no fue directamente a abrazarlo al verlo llegar. Él no lo hizo por un mal motivo, simplemente por el malestar del momento lo había olvidado.

Se aproximó con cuidado y Yuuri le extendió la mano convidándole a acercarse con confianza. Víctor la tomó y le dio un beso al voltearla, sobre su muñeca, robándole una sonrisa encantadora a Yuuri. Se quedó en su espalda, mientras esperaba que Yuuri terminará de enfriar los músculos de sus pantorrillas y pies.

—Olvidé ir hoy a verte en el estudio —confesó, al inclinarse un poco para poder besar la sien de su bailarín.

—Pensé que no fuiste porque estabas enojado. —Yuuri buscó mirarlo directamente, apartándose un poco para ello. Víctor hizo una mueca pequeña a modo de disculpas.

—No… la verdad fue que lo olvidé. Perdón por eso… —Yuuri solo lo miró un segundo, antes de renegar.

—No importa. —Víctor le dejó otro beso en la sien, tras escucharlo—. Aunque había llevado las mallas negras.

—Oh, me lo perdí. —Yuuri rio cortamente. Le fue imposible no hacer una mueca inconforme al imaginar a su bailarín en mallas tal como en su sueño y no haber podido estar allí para verlo.

—Tengo muchas mallas negras, Víctor —dijo, y repentinamente le jaló de la corbata para obligarlo a inclinarse más. Víctor sintió como sus pálpitos incrementaron de golpe al ver esa mirada invitante y la distancia que apenas debía cubrir para el beso—. Mañana puedo mos…

—¡Yuuri! —Escucharon ambos la voz de Lilia y dieron un respingo.

Yuuri lo soltó de la corbata y Víctor tuvo que girar sus talones para buscar acomodarla mientras trataba de superar el sonrojo. Por el espejo del tocador pudo ver a Lilia aún de pie en la puerta, imponente y elegante con un bellísimo traje rojo que entallaba su figura. Pareció importarle poco el haberlos interrumpido y su mirada seguía en Yuuri, con aquel delatador sonrojo en sus orejas.

—Tienes quince minutos para estar listo. Te necesito abajo, hay alguien que debo presentarte. —Aquello provocó un nuevo escalofrío en Víctor; fue como si reavivara el motivo de su anterior discusión. Al girar para ver a Yuuri, notó que este había bajado su mirada—. Víctor, por favor, dale espacio a Yuuri para alistarse.

Lilia los abandonó sin mayor protocolo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio como si pudieran entender que acababan de tocar el tema que querían hablar para después. Pero Víctor no quiso decir nada en ese instante; de todos modos, no tendría tiempo para conversarlo. Así que decidió disipar la atmósfera incómoda, acercándose a Yuuri, para dejar un beso sobre sus cabellos negros.

—Ponte guapo, cariño —susurró. Yuuri levantó su rostro y Víctor aprovechó para dejarle un beso en sus labios—. Anotaré entre mis fantasías hacértelo en los camerinos.

Los labios de Yuuri se curvaron en medio de una sonrisa divertida que ayudó a aliviar el momento. Sujetándolo de la nuca, Víctor lo besó con un poco más de profundidad hasta sentir que estaban bien las cosas entre ambos, que solo debían hablarlas y que nada podría salir mal si ambos eran capaces de ser sinceros y resolver sus problemas. Yuuri estaba pasando por un punto importante en su carrera, era verdad… Entendía que se encontrara tan presionado, en especial después de la crítica ocurrida. Tenía que ser paciente y tratar de ayudarlo en la medida que Yuuri considerara correcto.

Cuando lo soltó, se alejó para darle espacio a Yuuri de sacar sus piernas de aquel recipiente y recoger el paño. Viendo esas piernas vestidas en mallas blancas, lo que más se le antojaba era permanecer allí. La idea estuvo tomando forma en su cabeza y cuando Yuuri lo buscó con su mirada, apremiándolo para salir, él tuvo que admitirse que no era eso lo que quería hacer. Le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta en respuesta, con las manos afanosas teniendo que ocultarse en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

—¿Y si me quedo? —bromeó. Yuuri levantó el rostro ligeramente sonrojado y renegó al instante—. Prometo no tocar nada —dijo en un tono sensual y Yuuri, mordiéndose su labio, lo empujó suavemente hasta la salida.

—Yo no podría prometer lo mismo. —Víctor sonrió—. Anota en esa lista también 'tras bastidores' —susurró Yuuri antes de empujarlo finalmente fuera del camerino y cerrarle la puerta en su nariz. Víctor se detuvo un segundo a analizar lo ocurrido antes de reír encantado.

Sin otra opción, se movió hasta la recepción, donde estaban Yakov y Yuri esperando.

La picardía inesperada de Yuuri era como aire fresco en su cara, que inyectaba calor a su sangre. Le agradaba, le gustaba el modo en que surgía y a pesar de no haber llevado las cosas a otros ámbitos, le hacía sentir seguridad de hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo. Ya no había rastro de molestia, no sentía que fuera importante ya que podían hablarlo después. Le gustaba más la facilidad que tenían para dejar esos temas conflictivos de lado, para poder disfrutar de la compañía juntos, entre besos, caricias y bromas íntimas.

Decidió dedicarse a observar los alrededores mientras esperaba la señal para salir. La figura de Lilia se movía con total seguridad entre los presentes conforme recibía halagos de algunos y su presencia adornaba las excentricidades del teatro. Frunció su ceño, solo analizando lo que ocurría. Yuuri le había dicho que estaba consciente de que Lilia lo había ayudado de esa manera, que también había puesto los contactos correctos en su camino y lo había respaldado al avanzar. El ballet, como en cualquiera de las bellas artes en Rusia, era un camino espinoso y mezquino cuando quería. Un verdadero reto para quien quisiera sobrevivir en él.

Si Yuuri estaba al tanto de ello, ¿por qué lo había rechazado de esa forma? Ya quería pensarlo de forma objetiva, dejando de lado la desazón de la discusión. Yuuri era muy inteligente, un hombre que se notaba había luchado por mucho tiempo para buscar su sueño. Siendo así, debía haber una razón mayor para haberse negado de esa manera.

Entonces, Yuuri apareció. Víctor guardó su aliento cuando lo vio salir con el saco negro y esa camisa azul vibrante que resaltaba su piel blanca junto a su cabello peinado hacia atrás que complementaba su imagen y la seriedad de su mirada que era diferente a la que hubiera visto anteriormente en él.

Apenas le dedicó un segundo de atención, antes de que tuviera que empezar a bajar los elegantes escalones. Sus ojos marrones habían adquirido un tono casi rojizo, mientras que, con la espalda rígida y el ceño endurecido, fue bajando las escaleras con firmeza, llamando la atención de todos aún si no lo hubiera pretendido de esa manera. Lilia levantó su mirada hacia Yuuri y le sonrió con orgullo al verlo bajar. Si ella era la zarina del teatro, definitivamente Yuuri había caminado como si fuese el zarevich, el gran príncipe que pronto heredaría su mandato. Víctor presenció todo con un ligero peso en su garganta; lo miró ofrecer el brazo a Lilia para llevarla, y a ella aceptarlo mientras, imponente, le dirigía hacia donde se encontraba esa persona: Mijail Vinográdov.

Ambas figuras se acercaron al hombre de cabello canoso, quien vestía un suntuoso abrigo oscuro que lo cubría por completo y una elegante bufanda gris. Lilia se anunció ante él y presentó a Yuuri. En el rostro de Yuuri solo había dibujada una sonrisa cordial y la seguridad tatuada en sus ojos. Con movimientos casi orquestados, el intercambio se dio sin mayores sobresaltos, pero Víctor sentía en cada latido la fuerza de un martillo golpeando una campana en una iglesia desolada dentro de su cabeza.

Acababa de comprenderlo… había entendido el porqué Yuuri le dijo que estaba muy consciente de lo que Lilia hacía por él y de lo que había necesitado para seguir subiendo. La cordialidad, aunque falsa era un requisito en ese mundo. Y Yuuri no estaba exento de tener que utilizarla para sobrevivir en él.

Cuando Lilia levantó la mirada hacia ellos, Víctor comprendió que era hora de retirarse. Yakov soltó la baranda y arrastró a Yuri consigo para bajar también las escaleras; Víctor le siguió el camino, no sin quitarle la mirada a la figura de Yuuri que aún estaba frente a aquel hombre y denotar la manera en que los ojos de Mijail encerraba veneno. A pesar de que Yakov y Yuri hubieran seguido de largo para la salida, Víctor decidió hacer lo contrario. Un impulso lo arrastró hasta donde Lilia y Yuuri se encontraban, imponiéndose con su presencia ante el crítico a pesar de guardar un par de pasos de distancia. Esperó guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón sastre.

—Iremos ahora a celebrar. —Escuchó a Lilia, hablando con ese tono altanero y elegante que se le daba tan bien—. Gracias a sus palabras, Boris Bazhánov y Violetta Egorova han aceptado mi invitación y vendrán a ver con sus propios ojos la presentación. Debo agradecerle, Mijail.

Mijail hizo una imperceptible mueca, antes de despedirse. En todo momento, Lilia mantuvo la barbilla en alto y alimentó en Yuuri esa imponencia que transmitía a través de su expresión, tan distinta a lo que suele ser él.

Víctor no era el único que se había acostumbrado a jugar con las máscaras y se veía obligado a jugar un papel. Quizás, por eso, Yuuri quería que con él fuese diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué hace Caro despierta? Pues creo que dormí mucho en las tardes de mi día libre. Pero les dejo el primer capítulo de un nuevo doble pack porque logré avanzar dos capítulos este fin. Hay una escena que no tenía planeada pero la sentí tan necesaria que la agregué. Igual, con este trabajo quiero verlos a ellos creciendo como personas, amigos, y parejas así que no me contendré de poner situaciones donde pueda ver ese crecimiento.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras! En wattpad este fic ya alcanzó lo que Matryoshka I había logrado, y sé que seguirá creciendo. Me hace feliz porque está es la parte dulce de mi :3


	34. El bailarín desea

**San Petersburgo, Junio 2016**

Por más que intentó concentrarse, no le fue posible. Durante las prácticas de ballet en la tarde, Yuuri estuvo viendo una y otra vez la puerta, esperando que Víctor apareciera para poder hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana. Pero no fue así; y si creyó que con un simple emoticon y un 'lo siento' iba a arreglar lo ocurrido, tuvo que admitir que no sería suficiente, y que el emoticon con un beso que Víctor le dio, no significaba que todo estuviera bien. Fue inevitable no sentirse inseguro de nuevo.

Acabando con la presentación del baile entre Sigfrido y Odile, Yuuri abandonó el centro del salón para irse a las barras, bastante inquieto como para poderlo disimular. Se había llevado las mallas negras como Víctor había pedido, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero ya se daba una idea. Que tonto pensar que solo por eso Víctor podría olvidar lo grosero que fue como para ir al estudio como le había anunciado que haría al despertar.

Resopló frustrado y su pierna se alzó primero en una perfecta perpendicular, para luego subir y ser sujetada con su mano. La ajustada camiseta gris que llevaba puesta, debido al calor, enmarcó perfectamente cada músculo de su espalda tras realizar el movimiento. Controló la respiración mientras su espalda recta mantenía la postura y se permitió ese tiempo para intentar relajarse con ejercicios, así como distraerse ante la evidente falta de Víctor en el lugar.

—Te veo alterado —le dijo Irina, al acercarse a la barra para imitar su postura. Llevaba mallas oscuras que la cubrían casi por entero, pese al calor. Incluso a Yuuri le resultó acalorado verla así, pero con una gracia sin igual, se limitó a subir su pierna tal como él lo hizo—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Sí... —Bajó su pierna para cambiar ahora la posición. Se apoyó de ella para subir la otra sobre la barra, e inclinar completamente su cuerpo hacia su pie estirado. Irina no tardó en imitarlo—. Discutí con Víctor.

—Oh, ¿hoy es el día de discutimos con nuestros novios? —Yuuri mantuvo la posición unos segundos, sujetando su pie, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su compañera—. Aunque bueno, en tu caso es distinto.

—¿Por qué? —Soltó su pie y volvió a la primera posición. Ahora extendió de nuevo la pierna inicial fuera de la barra. Irina hizo lo mismo.

—Porque cortamos. —Su rostro debió ser demasiado elocuente, porque Irina no tardó en hablar para responder la duda implícita en su expresión—. Terminamos hace un par de días. De verdad, me tenía ya cansada. No hacía más que pelear, y pelear...

—Lo lamento... —No tanto, si era sincero. Irina soltó una risa encantadora al escucharlo y ambos abandonaron los ejercicios sobre la barra.

—No seas mentiroso, Yuuri. ¡Sé que no! —Yuuri no hizo nada para negarlo, solo hizo una ligera mueca con su boca.

—¿Pero estás bien?

—Lo estoy. Mucho más tranquila, en verdad, aunque él sigue insistiendo con volver. —Ella se acercó y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Yuuri, convidándolo a seguirla—. Mejor volvamos a practicar la escena de Odile y Sigfrido.

—Tú no tienes que audicionar, el papel sigue siendo tuyo. —Irina solo sonrió al escucharlo, mientras lo llevaba al centro del salón que ya había sido abandonado por la mayoría de los bailarines.

—Lo sé, pero bailar me distrae y quiero tenerte de nuevo como mi Sigfrido. No es por nada, pero Pyotr... no me agrada tanto.

Iniciaron la rutina tras haber puesto el reproductor a correr la música. Yuuri, como era preciso, empezó con su solo moviéndose con soltura y vivacidad en las tablas, con esos saltos altos y la forma en que abría sus piernas que lo mostraban tan liviano como una pluma. En medio del salón del baile, donde todos estaban presentes, el príncipe comenzaba su actuación antes de que Odile diera aparición. Sigfrido primero rodeaba la escena, con bellas piruetas y saltos largos, como si preparara el momento de la impactante llegada del cisne negro.

Cuando inició la rutina de Odile, Irina se movió con gracia y velocidad, mostrando una fuerza arrolladora llena de erotismo en cada uno de sus movimientos. Segura, confiada, inalcanzable, Odile daba piruetas fuertes, se movía preciosa con toda su seguridad y le era difícil a Yuuri dejar de mirarla porque el talento de Irina era así, brillante.

Tras haber practicado varias escenas juntos, ambos decidieron que ya era hora de bañarse para ir al teatro donde sus otros compañeros ya deberían estar por ir. En el trayecto, tras vestirse y salir con el morral colgado de su hombro, caminaron juntos ya que el estudio quedaba a treinta minutos del teatro. Y mientras lo hacían, ella agarrada como siempre de su brazo, Yuuri se animó a contarle lo sucedido en la mañana con Víctor para saber su opinión. Todavía no le agradaba la idea de tener que aceptar la oferta de Víctor, pero tampoco quería que el malestar persistiera y ahora que no había ido a verlo al estudio como había prometido, para Yuuri quedaba claro que aún estaba enojado con él.

—¿No te parece precioso que quiera apoyarte? —le indicó Irina, mientras cruzaban el canal del río Fonkada—. Es decir, Víctor Nikiforov se interesó en ti primero al verte bailar, ¿no es así? Le gustaste, sí, pero su principal interés para acercarse fue tu baile.

—Lo sé... él solo quería que bailara Eros. Si me detengo a pensarlo no sé cómo llegamos a esto.

—Lo conquistaste... Víctor Nikiforov vio que más allá de tu talento, eres una persona preciosa —le explicó ella como si todo fuera evidente ante sus ojos—. Y muy apuesto, además. —Yuuri se sonrojó ligeramente al escucharlo—. Creo que él quiere que todos vean lo que él vio en ti, y es lindo eso... Es lindo que te apoye de esa forma.

Pero la presión que vendría sobre Yuuri sería descomunal. Ya no solo tendría que mantener la reputación de Lilia en alto, sino la de Víctor. Si fallaba, ambos quedarían mal frente a personalidades importantes, ambos serían juzgados por sus errores, ambos debían cargar con ese fallo. Le asfixiaba solo pensarlo porque esa posibilidad ya había dejado de ser irreal, era verídica y podría repetirse incluso antes de lo previsto.

Ya había escuchado demasiadas cosas desde que se había ido a Rusia con Lilia, incluso comentarios que él encontró repulsivos sobre la posible naturaleza de su relación con quien consideraba una tercera madre. Había tenido que hacer caso omiso de todo, persistir y dejar de escucharlos y atenderlos. Creyó que ya había superado aquello, pero entonces vino Víctor, los comentarios que vinieron con él y aunque Yuuri no le hubiera comentado nada, era fácil escuchar en los pasillos las posibles "implicaciones positivas" que tendría con Víctor si usaba su influencia. Había luchado mucho para que sus méritos se vieran marcados por su cercanía a Lilia y ahora a Víctor. A su vez, no le agradaba en nada que creyeran cosas que no son de ellos, minimizando su interés artístico en algo lleno de morbo. Pero parecía que nada podría hacer para impedirlo, por más que quisiera.

Se sintió frustrado con la situación, a sabiendas de que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Ojalá su talento y su trabajo constante en algún momento brillara de tal forma que nadie dudara de que todo lo que había alcanzado había sido por ello.

—Cómo dijo Johann Wolfgang von Goethe: 'Pero sus estridentes ladridos, sólo es señal que cabalgamos' —acotó Irina al llegar a la entrada del teatro, antes de abrir las puertas.

—Siempre pensé que era una frase de Don Quijote. —Irina rio al recordar la sorpresa que se llevó cuando no encontró la frase en ninguno de los capítulos—. Pero sí, quizás tienes razón.

—No van a dejar de hablar, Yuuri, así que bailemos. Bailemos como si esta fuera la última noche, sin arrepentimiento.

Bailar sin arrepentimiento... Yuuri pudo hacerlo mejor cuando antes de que la función comenzará vio a Víctor llegar con un elegante saco oscuro, de azul índigo, que enfatizaba el color de sus preciosos ojos azules. El abrazo fue más que necesario. De ese modo, pudo sentirse mucho más seguro de lo que ocurriría en esa noche. Necesitaba la certeza de que su relación de Víctor no se vería afectada por nada del medio en que se desenvolvía, ni que las habladurías lograría afectarlos. Todo lo que quería, era estar al lado de Víctor y disfrutar de su compañía el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Después del evento, lo que Yuuri más deseaba era pasar tiempo con Víctor y tratar de arreglar lo sucedido. No iba a pretender que con el abrazo ya todo estaba aclarado y no necesitaba escuchar lo que sentía él al respecto. Sin embargo, estaba la cena que Lilia los había invitado, y además de eso, tenía que prepararse para cubrir el pedido que Lilia le hubo indicado mientras estaba con Víctor.

Ya ella le había hecho saber que tendría que alistarse para presentarse ante una figura importante. Cada vez que eso ocurría, Yuuri se sentía terriblemente tenso. Temía dejarla mal o decir algo no adecuado, incluso sacar un tema que pudiera ser tomado de forma incorrecta en una sociedad tan difícil de comprender como la rusa. Siempre que le tocaba colearse con los medios, los nervios hacían de la suya. Yuuri recordó que en un inicio era incapaz de hablar y Lilia tenía que hacerlo por él o instarlo a hacerlo de forma directa y vergonzosa. Con el paso del tiempo eso había cambiado, pero no quitaba que cada vez que ocurría sintiera el vacío en su estómago.

Yuuri se vistió con el saco negro y la camisa azul de color vivaz que ella le había regalado tiempo atrás. Ajustó todo para quedar presentable frente a los ojos de aquella persona, con la intención de dejar el nombre de Lilia en alto. Mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás, estuvo pensando en quién era él realmente. Era un ejercicio necesario para tener el valor de salir e imponer lo que Lilia esperaba de él. Porque quien debía salir, no era el japonés tímido, Katsuki Yuuri, que venía de un pueblo olvidado de Japón.

Era el _premier danseur_ de Bolshoi. El mejor bailarín de Lilia. Que difícil era convencerse de eso tras una crítica como esa y haber perdido un papel, pero debía creerlo para que el resto creyera en él. Lilia fue por él a Japón, Lilia vio un talento innato que podría ser explotado. Él había trabajado duro para eso, él había luchado para mejorar, él había sacrificado mucho para llegar a donde estaba. Él estaba allí porque merecía estarlo.

Como un mantra, eso lo acompañó hasta salir del pasillo y encontrarse en la recepción. Miró a Víctor de reojo, pero no tenía tiempo para acercarse porque Lilia ya estaba en escena y se encontraba justo al lado del crítico que se atrevió agredirla usándolo a él. Aquella premisa fue suficiente para que sus ojos se llenaran de genuino fuego. Bajó seguro de demostrarle que Lilia no se equivocó con él, porque no lo había hecho. Ella creía en él, y si a él le faltaba confianza en sí mismo, ella ayudaba a llenar los espacios vacíos.

Así se presentó, con calma y apretando en su pecho la premisa de que él no debía avergonzarse. Si Lilia creía en él, él haría que su nombre estuviera en alto y pudiera ver el fruto de su entrega y fe en él, a través de su baile. Todo lo que encontró, lo dejó con una sensación amarga y punzante, casi nauseabunda.

—Cuándo le pregunté si había algo que quisiera decirle directamente a Yuuri para mejorar, Mijail fue incapaz de decir nada —contó Lilia, mientras esperaba que el mesonero del restaurant sirviera las copas de champagne—. Su rostro me demostró que todo lo que dijo carece de argumentos. Solo una crítica forzada y mal formulada, que quiso hacer para llamar la atención.

—No esperé ese movimiento de usted, Lilia —elogió Víctor, apenas probando la copa. Yuuri, a su lado, se la llevó a los labios para beber en tragos largos el contenido de ella.

—¿Realmente creías que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados? —Lilia preguntó, y se llevó la copa de champagne a los labios, con mesurada gracia. Víctor sólo rio en respuesta.

Era cierto. Mijail resultó ser sólo un crítico malintencionado que buscó colgarse de la reputación de Lilia para llamar la atención. Quiso mostrarse como él único capaz de enfrentar a la zarina del ballet y decir 'las cosas como eran'. Lilia le había dicho que habría personas que estarían de acuerdo con sus palabras aún si estás sonaban falsas, pero definitivamente para él fue decepcionante darse cuenta de que la crítica que tanto lo había golpeado carecía de fundamentos sólidos y había sido dicha más por despecho.

En ese momento, se encontraba en el Restaurant Terrassa, con vista a la catedral de Kazán, sitio donde Lilia los había llevado a comer. Era un lugar exclusivo que gozaba de una bella terraza y les permitía disfrutar de las noches blancas de San Petersburgo sin problema alguno. Yuuri distraía su mirada observando los edificios a lo lejos y el cielo de colores claros que los rodeaba a pesar de la hora. A su lado, Víctor estaba sentado cómodamente mientras jugaba con el champagne y Yuri se distraía viendo a los alrededores. El otro lado de la mesa, lo ocupaban Lilia y Yakov.

La celebración que ella propició a nombre de Yuuri se debía a que, tras la crítica de Mijail, había recibido el llamado de dos figuras importantes: Boris Bazhánov y Violetta Egorova. El primero se trataba de nada menos que un retirado coreógrafo de Bolshoi en Moscú, que había abandonado el círculo en los últimos cinco años. Aceptó la oferta de ir a ver la producción de Romeo y Julieta y el Lago de los cisnes que Lilia había dirigido, para dar su apreciación. La opinión de Boris pesaba como una pared de oro puro dentro del medio y definitivamente sería estimulante estar ante los ojos de semejante personalidad. Lilia lo conocía de sus años de bailarina ya que él fue parte de los coreógrafos de varias de sus producciones.

En cuanto a Violetta Egorova, fue la prima ballerina de Bolshoi durante los años noventa. Una mujer que había sabido ganar los aplausos de todos gracias a su espectacular técnica. Se había casado con un reconocido actor del cine ruso, y se había alejado de las tablas por la crianza de sus hijos. Según palabras de Lilia, Violetta quería ir a ver las presentaciones, aprovechando que tendría en poco una entrevista para su papel de madre y directora de la escuela de Bolshoi en Moscú. Ella aprovecharía para hablar sobre lo visto en el festival de las luces blancas, ya que era uno de los temas que se querían tocar. Dos aliados, según Lilia, al que Yuuri ahora debía sorprender en sus próximas funciones. Los dos querían verificar que tan cierta fue la impresión que obtuvo Mijail al respecto. Yuuri, de solo pensarlo, sentía retorcijones en el estómago.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó Víctor, pasando su mano por la espalda de Yuuri como si intentara calmarlo. Al menos Yuuri lo interpretó así, y tragó el sorbo de champagne que tenía en su boca—. No has comido nada.

—Un poco... —confesó, dejando la copa de lado para tomar de nuevo los cubiertos—. Estoy más enojado que nervioso.

Yuuri siguió comiendo, abocándose a acabar el plato mientras su mirada se perdía en los toques blancos y celestes que aún llenaban la noche larga de San Petersburgo. Sí, se encontraba molesto porque aquel señor quiso destruirlo por algo tan mezquino como llamar la atención de Rusia, y le había hecho pasar unos días llenos de tensión e inseguridad por una banalidad. Pero, a su vez, estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber permitido que algo así lo afectara de esa manera. Por todos los problemas que le había provocado a Lilia, o ahora la sensación de que todo se resumía a sorprender a unos pocos escépticos.

La cena acabó y Lilia junto a Yakov decidieron regresar a su casa, llevándose a Yuri con ellos. Yuuri quiso quedarse un poco más, la vista de la ciudad desde ese punto era hermosa y reconocía que hacía demasiado tiempo que no había disfrutado de una vista similar en medio de una noche blanca. Le relajaba, y necesitaba eso. Dejar de pensar en las excentricidades de las esferas del ballet ruso, y abocarse a volver a sentir lo único que importaba: su pasión al baile. Yuuri era sincero al saber que él le bastaría bailar en donde fuera, así fuera esa terraza, sin que nadie lo viera. Pero también reconocía que sus ambiciones eran tales que no podría conformarse sin dar todo de sí para llegar tan alto como fuera posible.

Y para todo había un precio, ese era el que Yuuri debía pagar. Vivir y fingir en un ambiente tan hostil mientras se esforzaba para que su talento fuera el perfecto impermeable para bailar entre tanta lluvia ácida.

Víctor se quedó a su lado, y tras haberse recogido los platos, solo quedó la copa de champagne en la mesa junto a la botella que aún tenía contenido. Yuuri estaba recostado sobre el hombro de Víctor; miraba el horizonte lleno de colores preciosos a pesar de estar a media noche, y vivía la caricia que Víctor dejaba sobre su mejilla de forma tan etérea, que a veces sentía que solo era el viento fresco de la ciudad.

No podrían estar seguro de cómo llegó a estar apoyado en Víctor, pero no importaba, disfrutaba de esa cercanía. Ayudaba en mucho a bajar, junto al champagne, el mal sabor que se veía obligado a tragar.

—¿Cuántas he tomado? —preguntó de repente. Solo era cuestión de extender la mano y tener una nueva copa rebosando de champagne.

—Unas cinco, creo... —La caricia no menguó, seguía así de cálida.

—¿No has tomado? —lo notó al ver que Víctor solo disfrutaba de un vaso de jugo natural. Buscó la mirada del patinador, y este aprovechó para dejarle un beso sobre su frente.

—No, cariño —susurró dejando un corto beso ahora en sus labios vibrantes por el licor—. Me toca manejar, no sería bueno. Al menos que sea de tu boca, claro.

Compartieron un par de besos pequeños y sentidos, chispeaban los sonidos calentándoles las orejas. Eran más los roces entre sus narices y sus labios que el impulso por profundizarlo y hacerlo pasional. A Yuuri le parecía increíble eso, la manera en que Víctor lo hacía sentir fuego líquido en la sangre o una deliciosa corriente de calidez en su espalda. Cómo podía ser tan pasional algunas veces y en otras tan dulce...

—¿No te aburre que esté callado?

—Más bien me llena de curiosidad saber en qué se está distrayendo mi musa teniéndome a su lado.

—Estoy molesto por lo que pasó con ese hombre, sentí su desprecio cuando Lilia me presento ante él. —Cerró sus ojos y se apoyó contra su hombro de nuevo—. Me siento... decepcionado. Cuando empecé la academia lo tenía en otra posición, jamás lo creí capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Había escuchado de sus logros, había conocido su historia... esto fue tan repugnante —soltó sin más. Resultaba tan fácil ahora simplemente soltar su lengua y dejar que cada pensamiento ocupara palabras—. Me enoja que me haya afectado tanto algo tan falto de valor, que todo fuera una rencilla. No me gusta esta parte de todo esto. —Movió su mano izquierda para rodear un círculo, mientras se sentía arrullado en el hombro de Víctor—. Me cansa, me pone nervioso... nunca fue fácil socializar para mí, mucho menos fingir. Y me toca fingir.

—Al cabo del tiempo te acostumbras. —Se llevó la copa a sus labios mientras escuchaba las palabras de Víctor desde cerca—. Sé que es fastidioso, sé que llega a ser molesto y que uno preferiría todo menos esto, pero... es parte del todo. Es imposible desligarlo.

—Tener que decir: buenas noches señor, qué bien se ve el día de hoy. Esa bufanda... ¿es Gucci? Aún no sé la diferencia. —Escuchó la risa de Víctor a su lado, mientras lo apretaba en un abrazo. Yuuri fruncía su ceño, imaginaba la cara de ese hombre y le era fácil imitar todos esos gestos ceñudos que le dio—. Pero se ve muy bien, sea cual sea la marca. ¡Oh! Y su calva, no es tan calva si la veo de cerca.

—¡Por Dios, Yuuri! ¡Estás borracho!

—¡No lo estoy! —aseguró, alzando el índice para demostrarlo. Víctor le miró con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, pero Yuuri hablaba serio, muy serio. O Todo lo serio que era capaz de ser con más de seis copas de champagne encima—. Víctor, si estuviera borracho ya me hubiese subido a esa mesa y hubiera empezado a bailar como mi padre.

—Oh, eso tengo que verlo. —Víctor bromeó, mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza contra de él.

—Pero no lo verás hoy porque no estoy borracho y esta copa no me hará estar borracho. ¿De acuerdo? —Víctor soltó un 'de acuerdo' divertido—. Así que puedo seguir burlándome de la parafernalia rusa.

—Entonces brindemos por la parafernalia rusa, Yuuri —Víctor alzó su vaso con jugo de frutos rojos a lo alto, Yuuri tomó su copa y le miró con una seguridad embriagante.

—Por toda la parafernalia rusa, y sus bufandas que no sé de qué marca son. —Chocaron los vidrios, entre las risas de Víctor.

—Tendré que darte clases exclusivas de cómo identificar ropa de marca. Puedo modelarte.

Víctor modelándole ropa exclusiva y de marca... Yuuri tuvo una imagen muy clara en su cabeza y no pudo contenerse de morder el labio. Víctor respondió a esa ligera provocación, y tras dejar el vaso que tenía en mano a un lado, le tomó la mejilla con su palma fría y buscó besarlo a los labios.

Ah... se sentía mareado, mareado de Víctor. Esta vez el beso fue más profundo y lento, provocando que cada roce se sintiera en cada parte de su cuerpo, desde la punta de su cabello hasta la de sus pies, y otras puntas palpitantes. Le gustaba marearse de él, embriagarse de Víctor era delicioso. El sabor de frutos rojos en su boca, el frío, y el calor... y de nuevo el frío. Soltó un suspiro anhelante cuando Víctor se separó y atrajo de nuevo el sabor del beso con la punta de su lengua, extrañándolo ya.

—Deberías darme las llaves de tu apartamento para cuando te vaya a llevar, cariño.

—Están en mi morral—Víctor asintió, dejando caer besos calmos por su frente, su mejilla—. ¿Ya me vas a llevar? —No quería irse aún, y lo mostró por esa expresión de su rostro. Víctor rio y apretó una de sus mejillas rosadas.

—¿Quieres quedarte más?

—Quiero el tiempo de Víctor, todo el tiempo de Víctor —murmuró, plegándose a su costado mientras se sentía muy cómodo en él—. Le pido a Kamisama todos los días un poco más de tiempo con Víctor.

—Eres adorable, ¿sabes? —Sintió el toque de los labios de Víctor sobre su frente, y sonrió, con los párpados caídos y otra copa consumida

El cielo estaba tan claro... las noches blancas realmente eran hermosas. Yuuri recordaba haberlas disfrutado en antaño en algunas fiestas entre sus compañeros o admirándolo encerrado en su apartamento, con la mirada fija en la ventana. Le gustaba así, porque al final se veía un collage de naranjas y violetas que anunciaban un atardecer tardío. Viéndolo desde esa altura, con la ciudad durmiendo bajo ellos, provocaba la sensación de estar volando...

¿O quizás era el champagne?

Bebió, sorbió un poco más. El calor de Víctor le invitaba a adormecer sus sentidos y dejarse llevar por el compás de su respiración junto a la música suave que se escuchaba en el fondo. A veces, era como estar volando. La caricia de Víctor en su rostro, en su cuello y en su hombro, subía sinuosa y creaba cosquillas como la espuma en su garganta. Volar estaba bien, era perfecto. No quería estar en la tierra de las máscaras. Quería estar volando con sus pies, en puntas. Saltando y girando, eternamente. Ah... deseaba bailar...

—Por cierto, hace rato Chris me escribió, ya liberaron las asignaciones del GPF. ¿Quieres ver?

Yuuri asintió y se obligó a concentrarse; Víctor sacó su móvil del saco para buscar el enlace que Chris le había pasado varias horas atrás. La copa vacía la dejó en la mesa y para cuando regresó la mirada en ella, un mesonero vaciaba otro poco de champagne en el cristal. Víctor agradeció amablemente el servicio y puso el móvil a su alcance, para que Yuuri lo tomara y pudiera leer las tablas de asignaciones que habían sido liberadas, mientras Víctor lo apretaba sobre protectoramente contra su costado. Aunque fue difícil, porque al inicio las letras bailaron sobre su cara.

—Oh, Skate America y Trofeo de Francia. —Víctor asintió mientras le acariciaba la pierna—. Te toca competir contra Otabek Altin. Él estuvo en el tercer lugar del mundial. Es muy bueno, pero... no está a tu altura.

—¿No? —Yuuri negó con efusividad—. ¿Por qué?

—Víctor, tus saltos son por mucho mejores que los de cualquiera de los competidores. Su Salchow Cuádruple no se compara con el tuyo. —Usaba mímicas para expresarse. Quizás Víctor lo entendería más así—. Creo que la tendrás fácil. El otro contrincante es Leo de la Iglesia, según sé todavía no clava cuádruples. Así que técnicamente eres superior. Sin contar con tus presentaciones. ¡Son tan geniales! La forma en la que te mueves en el hielo, Víctor. No hay quien se te compare.

Yuuri podría hablar y hablar de Víctor durante toda la noche. Podría decir lo maravilloso que es cuando patina, la preciosa forma que tiene para moverse: tan excelso, perfecto, lleno de gracia y elegancia. Podría decir lo maravillosa que es su técnica en las piruetas. Ah... podría hablar toda una vida de Víctor...

—Y tu pirueta combinada es perfecta... —murmuró con la mirada soñadora, mientras se estiraba para ir por la nueva copa. La bebió con gusto y miró el cielo frente a él, visualizando a Víctor en todos los podios venideros—. Sé que ganarás, ganarás fácil. Ni siquiera puedo decir que habrá una competencia real. Lo lamento por Yuri, pero le falta para llegar a tu nivel. Además, lo que vas a hacer con Vivo per lei, ¡es maravilloso! Es como combinar las mejores características de Stammi Vicino y I will always love you, aunque tiene algo de lo que mostraste en tu programa The Lilac Fairy, en tu época junior.

—¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

—Es fácil... los vi. Bueno, no todos... algunos no los vi, pero los otros sí. Y vi bien. Muy bien. Por ejemplo, la forma en que mueves tus brazos en I will always love you, era muy sentida. Tus movimientos precisos y perfectos. Como un amante lleno de amor. Algo como Stammi Vicino, sí la misma pasión, pero no con esa nostalgia. No la desesperación. Por eso me gusta Vivo per lei... es preciosa, no triste, es apasionante.

—Amo como el champagne te suelta la lengua. —Escuchó de Víctor, y sonrió para buscar un nuevo beso con sabor a frutos rojos frío. Las lenguas se juntaron y esta vez fue diferente a los anteriores, lleno de ganas, de coqueteo subordinado entre las sonrisas, ganas de encenderse y calentarse. Con un chasquido, Víctor se separó—. Sí, justo de eso hablaba...

—Víctor... —Yuuri le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, saboreándose los labios. Víctor acariciaba su muslo, desde la rodilla hasta cerca de su cadera—. Me estás tocando la pierna...

—Cariño, tu subiste tu deliciosa pierna sobre las mías...

Yuuri hizo una mueca al escucharlo, mientras sentía la palma de Víctor totalmente abierta, presionando sobre la tela de su pantalón de vestir. La sentía caliente, vigorosa. Percibía las ansias en el modo en que lo apretaba y se imaginaba las esculturas en mármol con eso. Oh... su cabeza estaba en tantos lados a la vez. Se quedó así, mirando a Víctor, el brillo oscuro de sus pupilas junto al azul de sus irises tan brillante como el cielo de esa noche. Percibió en silencio la forma en que la caricia mostraba el anhelo encerrado, las ganas...

—Pero... —prosiguió, frunciendo más su ceño—. Yo no te he dado permiso de tocar.

La cara que Víctor puso fue todo un poema. Detuvo la caricia y su rostro se transfiguró para mostrar entre vergüenza, timidez y la sensación de haber hecho algo muy malo. Yuuri no pudo soportarlo y soltó una carcajada más animada. ¿En verdad Víctor era así? Era tan agradable... encontrar que toda esa fachada de Don Juan que Víctor tenía era falsa y resultó ser uno de esos caballeros imposible de encontrar en esta época. Rio como si fuera el mejor chiste contado y Víctor le sujetó fuertemente porque por un momento el cielo dio vueltas sobre su nariz.

—¡Yuuri! —reclamó entre risas también. Ah, que deliciosas se sentían las manos de Víctor en su espalda.

—Víctor..., ¡tu cara! ¡Fue tan graciosa! —Rio más, colgándose a su cuello con la copa en la mano, ya vacía—. Fue como cuando me eché a llorar. ¡Tonto Víctor! —Ah, cuánta felicidad... se sentía repentinamente feliz, como si nada de lo ocurrido anteriormente tuviera valor.

Víctor le dejó un suave beso sobre su mejilla, mientras Yuuri se colgaba de él, riendo de forma libre y sin límite alguno. Lo estrujó, lo abrazó con fuerza y frotó sus mejillas contra las de él, sintiendo el delicioso calor del contacto. A veces, con los ojos abiertos, miraba el cielo blanco que caía en un eterno atardecer tras la cúpula de la catedral. Y luego veía el mismo firmamento siempre celeste de los ojos de Víctor, tan cerca, como si pudiera envolverlo en su cálida luz para siempre. Sus pies se movieron solos, le era inevitable querer bailar. Bailar con Víctor, bailar en la cúpula de la catedral, bailar entre las líneas de azules, naranjas y violetas del horizonte. Sintió el beso suave de Víctor en su mejilla y movió en respuesta la punta de su nariz para encontrarse con él. Con párpados caídos, entre las sombras de sus pestañas, vio a Víctor y se sintió afortunado.

—Cariño, es hora de irnos, todos nos observan.

—Quería acostarme en este mueble tan cómodo —dijo con encanto, mientras empujaba a Víctor a caer con él al mueble. Víctor puso el brazo contra el respaldo.

—Mejor vamos a tu apartamento y te dejo en tu cama para dormir, ¿sí? —Yuuri hizo un mohín.

—¿Me harás el amor en la casa? —Ah, la risa de Víctor se escuchaba tan bien, así como se veía de bien el color sonrojado de su rostro.

—Ay Yuuri, no me tientes más.

—Baila conmigo, Víctor... Bailemos toda la noche.

Abrazó a Víctor cuando este le instó a levantarse de la mesa. Se agarró de él mientras sentía las palmas grandes de Víctor en su espalda, acariciándolo sobre la camisa. Contento como estaba, no dejó de buscar su cuello para llenarlo de besos y hablarle de otras cosas. Que si Irina por fin había cortado con aquel mal novio que tenía, que sí Lilia le había dicho de ir a conocer al crítico, que si Yuri lo llamó en la tarde para saber si todo estaba bien, o lo mal que le iría a Yuri al tener que competir contra J.J. Que si le daba celos como Pavel lo miraba, o no le gustó como lo abrazaba Mila. Que si el cielo era azul como sus ojos y le gustaba el sol que había en su boca porque lo quemaba. No había filtro, tampoco un tema en específico. Cualquier cosa era buena para susurrarla al oído de Víctor mientras este le sostenía contra su cuerpo, fuertemente.

Se dejó llevar por él, escuchando su voz suave y calma diciéndole que ya iban a ir al auto. No sabía qué hora era, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Cuando Víctor lo dejó sentado, Yuuri se aprovechó para buscar sus labios y procurar un beso. Sintió cosquillas en la espalda, su boca se movió necia y afanosa contra la ajena en busca de mayor contacto y encontraba en Víctor tanto deseo acumulado que quería ahogarse en él. Ah... nadar, nadar entre sus piernas, nadar en su espalda, nadar en sus brazos. Sentía tanto calor repentinamente que no pudo evitar el gimotear por más. Parecía que Víctor era capaz de encenderlo con esos roces y Yuuri quería precisamente eso, pero Víctor solo le dejó un beso más en su frente y se separó sin más.

En algún punto, lo olvidó todo. La pesadez lo envolvió al escuchar el auto moverse en la carretera. Cuando despertó, lo hizo con la sensación de haber sido arrollado por un tren junto a Vicchan y un sabor pastoso en su boca. La alarma sonaba insistentemente y al moverse se dio cuenta que estaba con ropa incómoda puesta y la habitación completamente a oscuras. Al intentar abrir los ojos se percató que estaba con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, pero no recordaba siquiera cómo había llegado allí. Solo encontró su camisa desabotonada, la correa y la corbata a un lado, junto al saco, y su pantalón de vestir puesto junto a los calcetines oscuros. Cerró los ojos cansados mientras intentaba recordar.

Bailó, luego Lilia le presentó a Mijail, de allí fueron a una cena... después se despidieron y se quedó solo con Víctor. Le habló de eso, Víctor le dijo lo de las asignaciones... ah sí, a Víctor le tocaba competir en América y Francia.

Se echó a la cama de nuevo, demorando el momento de levantarse. Aún tenía flashazos de lo ocurrido en la noche, pero hasta el momento nada que le bajara la moral. Lo único que no lograba recordar es cómo había llegado a su habitación. Seguro estaba más dormido que despierto en ese momento.

Con un suspiro cansado, volvió la mirada hacia la pared frontal llena de panfletos de Víctor y se quedó con la vista perdida en ellos. Con aquellas imágenes de Víctor que no eran nada en comparación a todas las que había llegado a conocer en ese mes saliendo juntos. Las observó, perdiéndose en cada una de sus figuras, en lo que Víctor había crecido a través de esos años de triunfo y lo que Víctor representaba para el mundo. Lo comparó con todo lo que había aprendido de Víctor en ese tiempo juntos, él de la sonrisa enamorada y la mirada tierna, los toques suaves y luego tan ardientes; el sonido de su voz calma, su seguridad, sus inseguridades... Se sintió, de nuevo, afortunado.

Ojalá pudieran bailar por siempre...

—Kamisama, dame más del tiempo de Víctor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra mucho poder publicar el segundo capítulo del pack. Me encanta como salió este capítulo, fue divertido escribirlo desde la perspectiva de un Yuuri borracho. No sé si se nota que empieza a cambiar la manera en que Yuuri percibe el mundo conforme avanzaban las copas xD Estaba tan enojado con lo que pasó que solo se le ocurrió tomar y tomar copas de champagne, menos mal que Víctor estaba allí para no hacerlo pasar una pena xD
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. En los próximos capítulos se viene un evento importante sobre todo para Yuuri que espero que disfruten. Además de los ensayos para su nuevo papel.


	35. La leyenda supone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de leer, primero escuchen la canción Moscow Nights, interpretada por Dmitri Hvorostovsky. La he puesto en wattpad en la cabecera. No es obligatorio, pero esta canción es mencionada más adelante y me gustaría que la tuvieran fresca para entender el contexto de esa escena en particular.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRQA9HeXcpI

**San Petersburgo, Julio 2016**

El cuarto de Yuuri, cuando llegó en la madrugada, estaba completamente a oscura. Eso le sorprendió, pero le demostró que Yuuri había cubierto las ventanas para que las noches blancas no afectaran su horario de sueño. Además, Vicchan no dejaba de corretear, ladrar y subirse a sus piernas mientras él intentaba llevar a Yuuri a salvo y conseguir el interruptor para encender la luz. Víctor pensó que Vicchan debía estar aburrido por haber estado solo todo el día.

No importó cuánto se movió ni cuánto Vicchan ladró, Yuuri no despertó. Entre la falta de visibilidad, el cuerpo pesado de su bailarín inerte en brazos y la euforia de Vicchan, Víctor terminó golpeándose el pie con la punta de la cama, donde se dio mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera pensado, y cayó encima de Yuuri sobre el colchón. Gruñó sin poderlo evitar. Víctor pensó en mover la cortina para que la claridad de la noche entrara y pudiera ver mejor, pero entre la inquietud de Vicchan y su propio pie enviando ondas de calor, decidió dejarlo así. Acomodó como pudo a Yuuri en la cama y apenas se percató de algunos afiches al lado de ella. Todo lo que pudo ver fue uno con el rostro de Lilia, así que imaginó que, probablemente, eran reportes de sus producciones. Demasiado afectado por el dolor que no cedía, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a Vicchan dentro de ella.

Al llegar al mueble de la sala, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y revisar su pie tras retirar el calcetín. Por un momento temió lo peor; a estas alturas una fractura de dedo meñique por darse contra un mueble sería lo más ridículo que pudiera pasarle en su carrera. Por fortuna, no fue más que un dolor que empezó a suavizarse cuando su pie se vio liberado del encierro. Y así, cediendo a la necesidad de descansar y esperar que este pasara, Víctor terminó recostado en el mueble y eventualmente se quedó dormido.

Esa fue la odisea de Víctor Nikiforov llevando a salvo a Yuuri Katsuki a su propia cama.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en un ambiente desconocido, además de dolerle la espalda y el cuello por la mala posición. Le bastó tratar de estirarse para darse cuenta de dos condiciones anómalas en su rutina al dormir. Primero, estaba vestido; en específico tenía aún el pantalón y la camisa desabotonada que había llevado a la cena, sin los calcetines puestos. Y segundo, no estaba en su enorme cama King sino en un modesto mueble.

Víctor pensó que pudo haberse quedado dormido con Yuuri en su cama pequeña, pero no fue así; estaba en el mueble de su sala, justo al frente de la sencilla mesa de comedor. Observó las paredes completamente blancas del apartamento, carentes de cualquier cosa que le diera personalidad, mientras los recuerdos no tardaban en volver. El apartamento de Yuuri era muy pequeño y frío, para su gusto, y estaba decorado como si no pretendiera quedarse por mucho tiempo allí; como si fuera una amenaza latente de partir. Víctor quiso saber por qué Yuuri no había decorado un poco el lugar, aunque pensó que, quizás, estaba ahorrando para comprar un apartamento más adelante.

Se dio una vuelta, mientras pensaba en los compromisos que tenía pendientes para ese día. Empezaba con la cita al psicólogo deportivo a las ocho, la cual no había dejado de ser una visita protocolar. El hombre no había sabido ganarse su confianza y él no tenía tantos conflictos de los cuales hablar. Cuando estuvo falto de inspiración, el psicólogo le dio las típicas soluciones que pudo haber encontrado en artículos de internet. De todos modos, reconocía su importancia y cumplía con las citas.

Suspiró hondo y miró hacia el techo pálido que le dio la bienvenida, resignado a tener que levantarse para iniciar el día. Después de todo, Yuuri seguramente despertaría con resaca y él quería atenderlo antes de irse, y así asegurarse de que estaría bien. Ya que amaneció allí sin que ese fuera el plan, al menos lo haría valer.

Lo primero que hizo fue bañarse. Por fortuna, Yuuri era bastante ordenado y tenía toallas limpias en el baño, que aunque pequeño, cumplía con su función. Víctor no pudo evitar la necesidad de revisar todo lo que había allí, esperando encontrar cosas interesantes de su bailarín. La hojilla de afeitar le sorprendió; no le había notado nada de vello facial a Yuuri, en cambio él sí tenía que afeitarse casi todos los días. Continuando con la búsqueda, se percató que Yuuri mantenía perfectamente todo en orden, e incluía también un pequeño bolso con material de primeros auxilios, curas, bandas, incluso gasas y antiséptico. Cuando su curiosidad fue saciada, decidió dejar de revolver lo que Yuuri guardaba con tanta precisión y se apresuró a tomar una ducha. Echó de menos su shampoo porque Yuuri, mostrando otro grado de practicidad, se conformaba con un dos en uno común.

Cuando acabó, tomó una toalla prestada y se volvió a vestir con la misma ropa. Al menos se encontraba ya fresco para iniciar el día. Fue hasta la cocina, revisó la alacena para ver que tenía de ingredientes y que podía cocinar con ellos. Quería prepararle un sencillo caldo reparador para que Yuuri pudiera pasar su resaca. A pesar de ser temprano, ya había movimiento en la pequeña cocina mientras Víctor cortaba la verdura y pensaba que Yuuri necesitaba un nuevo cuchillo con mayor filo. Con esa idea en la cabeza prosiguió con los preparativos hasta que el aroma de la comida despertó a Vicchan, quien comenzó a raspar la puerta de la habitación con ansiedad.

Víctor imaginó que Yuuri aún estaba dormido y no estaba seguro de sí los chillidos de Vicchan lograrían despertarlo esta vez. Se acercó para abrirle la puerta de la habitación, aunque al agarrar el pomo logró escuchar la alarma de Yuuri. Se había pasado rápido el tiempo si ya eran las seis y media. Sin esperar nada más, rodó el seguro, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, lo que provocó un grito de Yuuri y que cayera sobre él una almohada.

—¿Quién es? —Yuuri gritó histérico. Gracias a la luz que se colaba de la sala, Víctor fue capaz de ver un poco de los panfletos de Lilia y otra mujer que había del lado de la cama y el cabello despeinado de Yuuri, sin sus lentes. Considerando que no podía ver a distancia…

—Soy yo, cariño. Lo siento, ayer me quedé dormido en tu mueble. —Se inclinó a recoger la almohada y escuchó un chillido como de pterodáctilo desde la cama—. ¿Yuuri?

Lo próximo que ocurrió lo dejó más sorprendido. Yuuri casi se cayó de la cama para sacarlo a empujadas del cuarto y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Víctor se quedó con la almohada en las manos, la mirada desubicada y escuchando varios ruidos detrás de la madera. Por supuesto, ¿qué esperaba de aparecerle así, tan temprano en su propio apartamento? Era natural que Yuuri hubiera reaccionado de esa manera si se pensaba solo. Quizás hasta lo interrumpió en algo importante. Víctor, con una sonrisa ladina, gracias a aquel pensamiento tan desentonado con el ambiente, se animó a tocar la madera, y como las sorpresas no podían acabar, Yuuri abrió y lo empujó para quitarlo del camino. Esta vez, se dirigió de lleno al baño y resbaló para caer de rodillas sobre el retrete.

—¡Yuuri!

No, no había interrumpido nada comprometedor de Yuuri. Lo que provocó fue que la resaca diera aparición. Víctor empezó a escuchar los ruidos característicos de las fuertes arcadas junto al esfuerzo de Yuuri por medio de gemidos lastimeros. Entre abrió la puerta, ya que no la dejó cerrada, y lo encontró en el suelo devolviendo todo lo que había comido en la noche. Víctor se quedó en silencio, mirando a Yuuri hacer el soberano esfuerzo mientras se veía palidecer.

Sí, allí estaba la resaca. Víctor lo vio con pesar al notar lo mal que Yuuri se encontraba.

Para tratar de ayudarlo, fue hasta la cocina y sirvió un vaso con agua tibia con el que volvió al baño. Aprovechó para tomar uno de los paños limpios y se arrodilló tras Yuuri, a quien le regaló unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras él parecía estar descansando luego de las arcadas. Le ofreció el vaso de agua, y Yuuri no hizo más que enjuagarse, con el rostro húmedo de sudor. Ya el retrete lo había bajado.

—Esto es vergonzoso… —su voz sonó rasposa y tímida. Víctor se dedicó a dejarle un par de besos en la cabeza, mientras notaba las leves gotas de sudor que se acumulaban sobre su nariz y mejillas—. Me estoy muriendo… me levanté de la cama y fue sentir que todo me dio vueltas.

—Bebiste mucho ayer… Lamento haberte asustado, no pensaba quedarme aquí pero me quedé dormido en tu mueble. —Yuuri solo renegó, como si eso fuera lo de menos en ese momento.

—Esto es vergonzoso… —gimió Yuuri, hundiéndose en la humillación. Para Víctor nada de lo que estaba pasando afectaría lo que sentía por él. Solo era un color más, uno entre tantos de los maravillosos matices que Yuuri poseía como persona. Y eso quiso hacerle ver al pasarle de nuevo el agua para que siguiera hidratándose.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije que quiero conocer todo lo vergonzoso que tengas? —Yuuri levantó su mirada vidriosa, tan llena de pena que terminó conmoviéndolo—. No me molesta esto, Yuuri. —Apartó los mechones negros de su frente ya sudada. Tuvo que suspirar cuando a Yuuri le volvió otra arcada y terminó apoyándose de nuevo en el inodoro.

A Yuuri se le daba muy mal el alcohol, le quedaba claro. Y lo pensaba no solo por lo que había ocurrido un mes atrás, sino también por lo que Chris le comentó que había pasado en esa fiesta de Sochi. Él no recordaba cuántas había bebido esa noche, pero estaba seguro de ya estar bastante afectado para cuando llegó al Pub. Yuuri quien sabe cuantas había bebido, pero claramente no tenía ningún tipo de control y fue tanto que se descompensó, razón por la que Christophe tuvo que llevarlo a emergencias. Y pocos tragos ya era suficiente para que Yuuri perdiera todo tipo de filtro, como para ponerse a flirtear con él en público o bailar hasta convertirse en el centro de atención en un pub. Entendía con mejor claridad porque le medían las bebidas en el grupo.

Víctor dejó de pensarlo y lo ayudó a levantarse al notar como las piernas del bailarín tambalearon al tratar de contener su peso. Estuvo allí esperando hasta que Yuuri lograra enjuagarse la boca mientras lo sostenía de pie con un abrazo suave, sin ningún tipo de reproche. En otro tiempo pudo darle exactamente igual ver a alguien en ese estado pero con Yuuri era diferente, le preocupaba. Y quería proveerle calma y bienestar, muy a pesar de lo afectado que se encontrara su cuerpo.

—¿Te llevo al cuarto? —preguntó al tenerlo abrazado de un costado, para auxiliarlo al salir del baño. Estaba muy débil como para moverse, pero pudo hablar, tras carraspear.

—No… el mueble. Está más cerca del baño.

—Okey —susurró y cuando llegaron al mueble, Víctor lo ayudó a sentarse. Yuuri no tardó en acostarse tembloroso, diciendo cosas como 'te diste cuenta', 'los viste', 'es vergonzoso'. Víctor no supo a qué se refería, pero no pensó prestarle atención en ese momento, no con Yuuri así—. Tranquilo, amor; nada de lo que vea de ti a estas alturas minimizaría lo que siento.

Víctor se hizo consciente del peso de esas palabras, tras escucharse al pronunciarlas, pero no pudo negarselas. Lo que estaba sintiendo por Yuuri iba en aumento y él ni siquiera podía cuantificar hasta qué nivel. Y observando a Yuuri, quien le miró entre sus pestañas negras y húmedas por las lagrimitas atoradas, seguro por el malestar y el esfuerzo, Víctor supo que no podía ni quería hacer nada para retrasar el proceso. Comenzar a amarle sería el curso natural.

Se acercó manso para dejarle un beso en su frente y otro en su mejilla pálida. Al lado, Vicchan chillaba como si pudiera sentir el dolor que debía sentir Yuuri en el estómago.

—Ahora te voy a servir el caldo que preparé para que lo tomes. Tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos pero volveré al mediodía a ver cómo te encuentras.

—No tienes que venir… igual debo practicar…

—No así, ya le avisaré a Lilia que estás indispuesto.

—Tengo que presentarme esta noche… —La voz de Yuuri sonaba rasposa, seguro afectada por los vómitos.

—Entonces toma lo que te serviré, reposa y recuperarás fuerza. Es milagrosa, ¿te acuerdas? —Yuuri asintió entre temblores, mientras Víctor le acariciaba el cabello—. Me sirvió en muchas ocasiones antes de la competencia. Menos mal que tenías todos los ingredientes.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un tazón y dejar allí el caldo caliente en la mesa. Mayor sorpresa se llevó cuando Vicchan se movió y regresó de la habitación con una manta en su hocico, arrastrándola en todo el camino, para dejarla a los pies de Yuuri. La mascota debió pensar que Yuuri temblaba de frío y Víctor, encantado con la dinámica que le hacía pensar en su Makkachin, tomó la manta para cubrir a Yuuri. Revisó que todo estuviera en orden antes de partir y encargó el cuidado del bailarín a Vicchan, no sin antes dejar un nuevo beso a ambos en la frente.

Por fortuna, la resaca no pasó a mayores. Cuando fue al mediodía, Yuuri se derramó en disculpas y Víctor sonrió al verlo mucho mejor, un poco pálido aún, pero al menos capaz de moverse. Todo lo que había comido era el caldo que le había dejado antes de irse, por lo que decidió sacarlo a almorzar para después dejarlo en la academia. Yuuri no dejaba de mantener la mirada al suelo, o en sus manos, o en sus zapatos. Lucía ropa cómoda y el morral de ballet lo tenía a un lado de su asiento. Víctor le contó de su pequeño accidente con la punta de la cama y su pie. Sirvió para distraerlo, porque Yuuri perdió todo color ganado al saberlo y se mostró preocupado por el estado de su dedo.

Víctor le explicó que había aprovechado la mañana para revisarse el pie y sacar las placas reglamentarias, a pesar de que incluso la inflamación inicial había bajado, y por fortuna, se descartó cualquier lesión. Luego, le comentó haber ido al psicólogo deportivo y Yuuri asintió mucho más relajado. Le hubiera gustado decirle lo encantador que era cuando se emborrachaba y contarle todo lo que le dijo estando ebrio, pero prefirió no tocar el tema. Sentía que si mencionaba algo más, Yuuri desaparecía por la vergüenza, y él debía recuperar sus fuerzas para presentarse en la noche.

Sin embargo, sí había un tema que le estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde esa noche. Uno que le hacía sonreír apenas lo volvía a pensar. Era un pensamiento recurrente que había tenido desde antes y que el mismo Yuuri confirmó, al escucharlo hablar alebrestado por el alcohol.

Así que, aprovechando que estaba ya en la pista y Yuri se encontraba contra la barrera tras descansar de sus prácticas, se acercó para apoyarse en el mismo lugar. El adolescente no le dirigió la mirada, seguía con esa mueca malhumorada, enojado por los constantes regaños de Lilia a pesar de que habían avances. Víctor se ajustó los guantes y suspiró como si todo lo que hubiera en la pista fuera el aroma de su postre favorito.

—Oh Yuri. —El adolescente le miró y por un momento él se imaginó como un pavo extendiendo todas sus colas de colores y haciéndolas vibrar de emoción—. ¿Sabías que Yuuri es mi fan?

El agua, que estaba pasando por la garganta de Yuri, terminó escupida al aire y derramada en el cuello y la pista. Víctor no dejó de mostrar esa encantadora sonrisa de corazón mientras Yuri superaba la sorpresa.

—Eh… no sabía —dijo fingiendo demencia, pero a esas alturas para Víctor era más que claro que sí estaba al tanto de ello. Sonrió más, mordaz, mientras se inclinaba como si buscara entender más del secreteo entre ambos Yuris, pero todo lo que provocó es que Yuri se sonrojara al desviar la mirada.

—Mientes. Sí sabías. —Yuri rodó los ojos y le enfrentó. Víctor no podía sentirse mejor; si así estaba con saber que Yuuri era su fan, no tenía idea de cómo sería cuando se acostara con él.

—¿El cerdo te dijo?

—No le digas cerdo. —Yuri rezongó diciendo que Yuuri se lo pidiera si no le gustaba el apodo. Víctor negó sin mucha fuerza—. Y bueno, no directamente, pero ayer estaba borracho y empezó a hablar maravillas de mi patinaje.

Poco faltó para que Víctor se echara a volar mientras escuchaba a Yuuri hablando con tanta propiedad de su estilo de patinaje, programas y técnicas. Se sintió por momentos un globo de helio que era llenado y subiría hasta el espacio exterior si fuese soltado. Fue sorpresivo, su corazón latió eufórico mientras lo escuchaba hablar. Ganas de besarlo y hacerle el amor poco le faltaron, pero quería escuchar todo cuanto Yuuri pudiera decirle antes de eso y descubrir esa faceta que cada vez se estaba haciendo más evidente ante sus ojos, aunque no creyó que llegará a ese nivel. El admiraba el arte de Yuuri, era estimulante saber que Yuuri también admiraba su arte en el hielo.

Había pensado al inicio, cuando las sospechas iniciaron, que a Yuuri le gustaba el patinaje artístico desde antes y que conocía bastante de él, lo que sostenía la posibilidad que tuvo Yuuri de ser patinador, según palabras de Lilia. Luego, intuyó que era fanático de algún otro patinador excepto él, pero resultó ser lo más evidente: era su fan. ¿De quién otro sino de él, que era la leyenda del patinaje? Ahora quería saber detalles al respecto y estaba ansioso de tocar el tema el próximo domingo, en su salida a la ópera.

Lo que más le gustaba al pensarlo, es que Yuuri no actuó como un fan común. No se aprovechó de eso, aunque bien pudo haberle pedido algo como: 'firmame una revista o cómprame las entradas para verte a cambio de ayudarte'. Por esa razón, se había conformado con saber que Yuuri no lo admiraba ni conocía demasiado de su patinaje más allá de lo que dijera la prensa pero, conforme el tiempo pasaba con Yuuri y notaba más y más propiedad de él al hablar, una posibilidad se había encendido en su corazón. Y al fin pudo comprobarla.

—Ya lo venía sospechando —le explicó a Yuri, animado por hablar con alguien sobre su descubrimiento—. Se nota que Yuuri maneja muy bien los conceptos de patinaje, ya suponía que algo así podría ser, pero como Yuuri jamás actuó como mis fans comunes…

—Él no quería que supieras —le dijo Yuri, mientras cerraba la boquilla de la botella—. Yo sabía desde antes; se la pasaba cuchicheando en el estudio de ballet con su amiga, de ti. Hasta que llegaste, claro.

—¿Por qué no quería que yo supiera? —Eso sí que le dejó intrigado. Yuri solo resopló.

Podía recordarlo. El adolescente tenía muy fresca la noche que, después de patinar _Ágape_ , ambos se sentaron en las gradas mirando la pista vacía y las líneas de los patines que Yuuri usó prestados. También había estado intrigado, Yuuri no lo hacía nada mal a pesar de no haber saltos difíciles ni piruetas complicadas. Yuuri se movía en el hielo como si fuera otro de sus elementos. Así que quiso saberlo: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fue patinador? ¿Por qué admiraba a Víctor pero no estaba en la pista de hielo? ¿Por qué?

Yuuri no contestó ninguno de esos porqué, pero sí se animó a responder otro: ¿Por qué no quería que Víctor supiera que era su fan? Después de todo, por eso fue que aceptó el patinar a _Ágape_. La respuesta lo sorprendió y provocó, al mismo tiempo, ganas de vomitar.

—Él creía que si te decía que era tu fan te ibas a enojar o ibas a perder interés —le reveló, Víctor se mantuvo en silencio—. Me parecía ridículo porque igual, fuiste tú quien estaba detrás de él como una maldita pulga —rezongó sin controlarlo—. Pero según Yuuri, si tú te enterabas, ibas a pensar lo contrario. La verdad no entiendo como puede pensar en cosas tan complicadas. ¡Me enferman!

Víctor le dio la razón a Yuri, no entendía de donde Yuuri podría pensar en algo tan retorcido como eso cuando él estaba consciente que fue quien lo buscó, quien lo siguió y quien provocó que al final lo ayudará. Aunque, eso también explicaba mucho el primer comportamiento de él cuando le mostró _Eros_ y cuando fue a buscarlo en su departamento. El silencio, el extremo nerviosismo… por un momento pensó que era que no le agradara y sus usuales encantos no tenían efectos en él, pero comprendió que eran sus nervios al estar con alguien que admiraba. Todo cobraba un tinte distinto al pensarlo.

Así pasaron dos días y el domingo llegó. Víctor le estaba dando vueltas a un asunto tras lo descubierto, mientras hablaba con Yuuri por teléfono y acordaron la hora del encuentro. Distinto a los otros domingos, Yuuri decidió no verse desde temprano. Le comentó que quería practicar con Irina antes de que se diera la audicción por Sigfrido el lunes, además de dejar a Vicchan en la peluquería perruna. Víctor consideró que podría llevarlo a donde lleva a Makkachin, pero Yuuri le hizo saber que no podría pagar esos servicios. Que ya había una que él conocía y Vicchan ya estaba acostumbrado a ella.

Tras lo conversado con Yuri, Víctor se encontraba preocupado porque no sabía cómo sacar el tema de Yuuri siendo su fan sin que sus palabras fueran malinterpretadas por él, como ya había ocurrido anteriormente. Además, veía necesario tocar otro punto importante y temía que si primero hablaban de su fanatismo, entonces eso segundo perdiera validez. Eso lo tuvo pensativo; meditaba sus opciones y buscaba las mejores soluciones al respecto, aunque él debía admitirse un tanto inexperto en el amor. Vivir una relación no era como hacer negocios con promotores o patrocinadores, ni como ir a competir por una medalla, mucho menos cuando se trataba de Yuuri.

Con Yuuri sentía que amar era como probar una nueva receta todos los días: podía seguir los pasos y las medidas, pero los resultados nunca estaban asegurados; aunque, precisamente por eso, lo hacía tan estimulante, excitante y encantador. Confiaba que con el tiempo, amar al igual que en la cocina, le llevaría a dominar las recetas establecidas y a animarse a experimentar con nuevas, cuando se conozcan los suficientes para saber qué eran capaces de crear estando juntos.

Al irlo a buscar en la tarde, encontró que no había nada de qué preocuparse porque Yuuri seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Correteaba de un lado a otro mientras terminaba de alistarse para la ópera. La espina que había ido masticando inconscientemente, empezó a disiparse al verlo de nuevo. Los labios de Yuuri tuvieron el efecto analgésico para sus preocupaciones.

Rio mientras escuchó a Yuuri hablar de los pormenores con la peluquería para Vicchan y miró al perro todo desganado bajo el muebl,e sin ánimos de salir a saludar. También se ofreció a ser quien peinara a Yuuri, porque le gustaba mucho como se veía con la frente despejada, y disfrutó del delicioso placer de pasar sus dedos en el cabello negro, mientras Yuuri estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor y él peinándolo desde atrás. Por último, discutieron tontamente por el tema de la corbata. Para Víctor, esa corbata le quedaría mejor a un Yuuri de cincuenta años, pero Yuuri estaba empeñado con decir que era su corbata favorita y no hubo forma de convencerlo de dejar aquella pieza de color celeste en casa.

Tras un largo beso, que casi le hizo olvidar la función de esa noche y la corbata, partieron al teatro. Aunque a Víctor le quedó viva la sensación de los dedos de Yuuri acariciándole indolente la curva baja de su espalda, mientras le rozaba la lengua.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —preguntó Víctor, mientras ubicaba la fila de autos que ya estaban haciendo línea para el _valet parking_. Venía notando que Yuuri no dejaba de verlo para luego mover las manos de forma nerviosa y desviar la mirada al vidrio.

—Pues… te ves muy bien hoy.

—Oh, me di cuenta por ese beso antes de salir. —Miró de reojo el adorable sonrojo que ocupó el rostro de Yuuri y la sugestiva manera en que se atrevió a relamer sus labios así, en su presencia, cuando estaba manejando—. Es parte de la colección de Ralph Lauren, lo compré ayer.

Quería algo distinto para esa ocasión, así que un traje de tres piezas de la colección de verano le pareció lo más adecuado. El color gris suave del pantalón y el chaleco junto al rosa crema de su camisa le daba un aspecto fresco, elegante y vanguardista. Yuuri lucía un saco negro común y corriente combinado con una camisa blanca, pero aún así, le encantaba verlo.

—Me alegra que sea eso y no el tema del jueves —se animó a decir, esperando ver alguna reacción. Yuuri se limitó a contener el aire un momento para luego soltarlo y mirarlo a través de la montura de sus lentes azules. Le encantaba el brillo en sus ojos cuando rebosaban seguridad.

—¿Esta bien para ti, no? Pensé que… te molestarías. Me preocupaba eso.

—Me gustas mucho, Yuuri… —le aseguró, inclinándose para darle un beso que, por fortuna, Yuuri también buscó. Fue pequeño, no podía dejar de atender el flujo de los autos al teatro—. No quiero que dudes eso.

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de besarle con tantas ansias hasta que cualquier duda que Yuuri tuviera de su relación, se disipara. Porque Víctor había llegado a la conclusión, de que a pesar de todo lo que habían avanzado, Yuuri aún tenía dudas de la naturaleza de su relación y de lo mucho que estaba empezando a convertirse él en su vida. No de sus sentimientos, no lo sentía así, pero si Yuuri creía que por ser su fan o verlo en resaca él dejaría de quererlo, entonces aún guardaba dudas. ¿Cómo hacerle sentir lo contrario?

Víctor había escogido ese día para la cita porque Dmitri Hvorostovsky estaría en el Teatro Mikhailovsky. Era una estrella en Rusia y uno de sus barítonos favoritos; él adoraba su música desde que era niño, ya que era muy escuchada por su madre y sus abuelos maternos.

¿Y qué mejor compañero para una ópera que alguien que amaba tanto la música como Yuuri? Víctor a veces se perdía en la expresión embelesada y encantada de Yuuri, en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban y su rostro rebosaba de pasión y de fascinación al escuchar. Incluso, se sorprendía cuando era capaz de verlo tararear algunas de las letras, para luego avergonzarse al saberse observado. Que ganas de besarlo. Que ganas de hacerle el amor con solo caricias mientras le miraba. Víctor disfrutó de la velada hasta dejar por completo toda preocupación fuera de su pecho.

Cuando sonó la bellísima tonada de Noche de Moscú, Víctor no pudo contenerse. Se inclinó para cantársela al borde del oído, en voz bajita, solo para que Yuuri fuera capaz de entender cada sílaba que brotaba de él. Sintió a Yuuri estremecerse, lo que le impulsó a continuar, porque Víctor deseaba hacérsela sentir con cada poro de su piel, aprovechando la compañía de la orquesta y las voces de ambos cantantes. Para ello, le mantuvo sujeta la mano mientras le cantaba con esmero, incluso cuando Yuuri volteó y ahora su canto, siendo un murmullo, le besó esos labios entreabiertos. Su voz meliflua, sentida, acariciaba el rostro de Yuuri mientras le dedicaba esa canción.

Podía percibir su emoción a través del roce de sus manos, ya que Yuuri le acariciaba conforme la canción sonaba y la cantaba. Víctor se animó a continuar; le era deliciosa la sensación de intimidad que se había creado entre ellos estando en el teatro, como si estuvieran encerrados en una burbuja donde solo importaba su voz y la emoción en los ojos de Yuuri. Nunca lo había hecho y, si era sincero consigo mismo, jamás pensó hacerlo, pero Yuuri sacaba cosas de él que le eran desconocidas. Y era agradable percatarse de todo el proceso de autoconocimiento que había iniciado desde que querer a Yuuri se volvió parte de sus días.

Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo… cuando lo sintió temblar por el agarre de sus dedos, Víctor deseó dejar morir las notas de su garganta para ocupar su boca en la de Yuuri, que se veía ansiosa de recibirlo. Anhelaba tanto dejarse llevar por ese deseo que pugnaba por abrirse, pero se contuvo, por un bien mayor. Y al finalizar, los ojos de Yuuri le sonrieron y brillaron como dos velas en la oscuridad. Víctor le sonrió, contentó, paladeando esa última frase mientras las cuerdas y las voces se entregaban al clímax de la canción.

— _No te olvides de estos veranos y las noches de Moscú_ —terminó de cantar en susurros, contra la boca de Yuuri, la misma que recibió de recompensa. Cuando acabó la canción, probó de los labios de Yuuri un largo y sentido beso, y se envolvieron con un abrazo sincero para sentirse más cerca mientras los aplausos arreciaban sobre ellos.

—Aunque… —musitó Yuuri, al separarse solo un poco. Víctor era capaz de ver rayos rojos entre las irises marrones de su bailarín—. Deberíamos decir San Petersburgo, ¿no?

Víctor rio enamorado y le dejo un beso en la frente antes de convidarlo a apoyarse en su hombro para seguir viendo la función.

—San Petersburgo, Moscú… la luna si quieres, Yuuri. Pero nunca olvides estas noches...

Esperaba Yuuri no dudará más.

Al acabar el evento, ambos salieron abrazados del teatro junto a todas las figuras y algunos turistas. Víctor saludó a unos cuantos y se dio el lujo de presentar a Yuuri, aunque en esos momento volvió la pequeña espina que había abandonado minutos atrás. Afortunadamente, no les quitaron demasiado tiempo en conversaciones banales y los dejaron despedirse. Víctor tenía prisa por salir del teatro para llevar a Yuuri a un lugar a comer, ya había reservado una terraza íntima para disfrutar de la bellísima noche blanca. Necesitaba hablar de ese tema pronto y poner fin a esa sensación de ingravidez que existía, quizás, solo en su cabeza. Al menos así podría estar en paz con Yuuri.

—Me gustaría traer a mi maestra Minako a algo así… —Escuchó a Yuuri, mientras caminaban bajando las escaleras, tras haber avisado al _valet parking_ de su retirada. Yuuri le abrazaba su cadera y él lo rodeaba por su hombro.

—¿Minako?

—Oh… es que la maestra Minako me dijo que vendría. Quiere venir para ver mis funciones como Romeo y Sigfrido, si gano ese papel de nuevo, para finales de Julio. —Víctor se quedó pensativo con esa nueva información, sin dejar de ver el rostro sonrojado de Yuuri—. Ella fue mi primera profesora de Ballet. Fue la prima ballerina del Royal Ballet en Londres.

—Sí, sí, lo recuerdo, solo no pensé que vendría a Rusia.

—Yo tampoco… me sorprendió esta mañana con la noticia. —Continuaron el descenso de las escaleras mientras hablaban—. Pero me gustaría aprovechar. Además… quiere conocerte.

Conocer a una de las personas que habían estado con Yuuri desde que era pequeño, era como presentarse a sus padres. Víctor se sintió sumamente dichoso y estuvo a punto de hacerle saber eso, pero fue interrumpido por varios periodistas que esperaban por él bajo las escaleras del teatro.

Yuuri hizo el ademán de querer esconderse, pero Víctor lo agarró firmemente del hombro, para evitar que se escurriera al ver a la docena de entrevistadores acercándose con cámaras y flashes, a quienes les sonrió como era habitual. No le molestaría tanto la interrupción si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba en una salida romántica con Yuuri. Ya había respondido fuera del estadio de práctica a sus preguntas sobre las asignaciones en la serie de Grand Prix precisamente para evitarse esto. Sin embargo, Víctor sonrió despampanante, y abrazó con fuerza a Yuuri a su costado, con la idea de acabar con el interrogatorio pronto.

—Víctor Nikiforov, ¿qué opina usted de las asignaciones para la serie del Grand Prix? —'¿De nuevo?' pensó, pero se limitó a responder al ver los micrófonos extendidos hacia él.

—Opino que será una temporada interesante. Hay jóvenes talentos que no puedo perder de vista, pero confió que con mis nuevos programas de esta temporada, todo irá bien.

—¿Se refiere a su tema llamado pasión? —interrogó otro. Víctor miró de reojo a Yuuri, quien estaba en silencio observando los rostros desconocidos mientras le apretaba el chaleco en su espalda. Pero también notó a los periodistas buscando acercarse a él, así que interpretó por completo el porqué lo habían abordado con las mismas preguntas allí.

Bueno, si querían escuchar a su fan número uno, se los daría.

—Así es —dijo confiado—. Daré lo mejor de mí y traeré el oro a Rusia. Tengo a mi musa al lado para hacerlo. —Yuuri respingo al escuchar que se refería a él, pero Víctor reforzó su apoyo con el agarre en su hombro. Toda la atención se dirigió al bailarín.

—Sr. Katsuki. —Víctor sonrió orgulloso a las cámaras listo para escuchar las preguntas—. ¿Cómo ve la nueva temporada del pentacampeón del mundo? ¿Cree usted que pueda ganar?

Como si intentara encontrar las palabras, Yuuri abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato. Sus ojos atribulados buscaron la mirada de Víctor y él quiso transmitirle a través de los suyos que tenía completo permiso de adueñarse del escenario. Que hiciera escuchar su voz, que él estaba orgulloso de encontrarse allí con él. Víctor notó el modo en que los ojos de Yuuri volvieron a adquirir el color de granos de café tostado, y cuando lo vio devolver la mirada a los periodistas, su corazón retumbó.

—E-estoy seguro de que Víctor ganará en la serie de Grand Prix Final —La voz de Yuuri comenzó dubitativa, pero adquirió fuerza conforme hablaba—. Los programas de Víctor de esta temporada son los mejores en mucho tiempo. ¡Sé que nadie podrá quitarle los ojos de encima! ¡Volverá a sorprendernos como siempre lo ha hecho!

—¡Y he contado con la valiosa participación y apoyo de mi musa! —No tardó en agregar, abrazándolo mientras las cámaras los enfocaban. Se sentía feliz y muy orgulloso de tenerlo a su lado, y a pesar de la interrupción inesperada aprovecharía el momento para que nadie dudara de ello—. Yuuri ha hecho que mis programas lleguen a otro nivel, su sensibilidad artística ha sido toda una fuente de inspiración inagotable para mí.

Los periodistas se veían satisfechos y Víctor esperaba que eso significara que los dejarían continuar con su velada. Tenía algo importante que decirle y ellos estaban estropeándolo al retenerlos por más tiempo. Pero un periodista decidió preguntar más.

—Sr. Katsuki. ¿Qué opina usted de la crítica que publicó Mijail Vinográdov sobre su actuación de Romeo?

Los flash hicieron silencio para él. Yuuri se quedó mudo, mientras las luces caían sobre ellos y las cámaras no dejaban de mirarlo, esperando cualquier cosa para convertirla en una primicia. Víctor dibujó una sonrisa tensa, incluso, le fue imposible no apretar el hombro de Yuuri por ello. No esperaba esa pregunta, pero tenía la respuesta perfecta para ella, la misma que se había contenido a darle a Mijail de frente cuando se enfrentó con Lilia y Yuuri, días atrás. Y esta vez no pensaba callarse.

¡Al diablo la prudencia!

—Me temo que Vinográdov pasó demasiado tiempo en Estados Unidos y perdió la capacidad de disfrutar un buen espectáculo de ballet ruso. —Los flashes cayeron sobre él mientras capturaba el momento que buscaban—. Vean ustedes mismos la interpretación de Yuuri como Romeo y saquen sus conclusiones. No podrán dejar de verlo bailar. —Víctor casi leyó en los rostros de los periodistas el sabor de la polémica, la gula disparada al obtener lo que habían ido a buscar. Polémica—. Ahora, si nos disculpan, mi novio y yo vamos a continuar con nuestra salida.

Sin dar más tiempo a los periodistas, Víctor sonrió como despedida y apresuró el paso, llevándose a Yuuri con él, a quien sintió tenso. Por fortuna, su auto ya venía a ser entregado por el _valet parking_ , y apenas estuvieron frente a él, recibió las llaves y apresuró la salida.

Hubo silencio. Víctor lo sintió necesario y al menos quiso aderezarlo con un poco de música clásica a bajo volumen, mientras pasaban el mal trago. Su mano apretaba el volante y la palanca de cambios mientras se movía en las calles de San Petersburgo, en dirección al restaurante. Le era imposible contenerse, se encontraba irritado. No era ese el final que buscaba para su noche.

No obstante, el toque suave de los dedos de Yuuri sobre la mano que tomaba la palanca, le hizo ver que no estaba todo mal. Sabía cuánto le había afectado a Yuuri ese tipo para que fuera mencionado justamente esa noche, pero el roce fue relajante le instó a mantener la calma y respirar. Incluso a dejar de apretar con tanta fuerza el volante y la palanca.

—Lamento eso… —soltó. De reojo vio a Yuuri con la mirada en el vidrio, solo los conectaba el toque de sus manos—. No pensé que fueran a preguntar eso.

—No te preocupes… más bien, gracias por contestar… Yo no supe qué decir y todo cuanto se me ocurría, hubiera sido incorrecto.

—¿Entonces no estás molesto? —Yuuri negó, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿No crees que fui un poco duro con…?

—Victor, no te haces una idea de lo que me hubiera gustado decir así que… no, estuvo bastante bien. —Víctor miró de reojo la calma en los ojos de Yuuri y se animó a detenerse. Encontró un buen lugar para ello, a pesar de estar lejos del restaurant.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo Víctor, después de haber apagado el motor del auto. Yuuri le miró sin entender. Todo lo que los rodeaba era la música de fondo, con el silencio que le confería el lugar solo envuelto por violines y lejos de la gente que caminaba alrededor—. Pensé que te molestaría por lo que discutimos aquella vez.

—Esto es diferente —le hizo saber—; Mijail no solo ofendió a Lilia y a mi, si no también al resto del equipo. —Victor relamió sus labios, mientras lo miraba. Yuuri prefería desviar su mirada—. Además, fue una provocación por parte de la prensa.

—Es bastante común, ya estoy habituado. —Se obligó a relajarse y, ya sin la necesidad de manejar, se llevó la mano que Yuuri había dejado sobre la suya en la palanca, para besar sus nudillos con devoción—. Lamento en verdad esto… Hoy quería que fuera especial.

—Sigue siendo especial, Víctor.

Yuuri, para minimizar la tensión del ambiente, se acercó para buscar un beso de Víctor, uno que este no tardó en responder. Fue pequeño, lento, no contaba más que con sus labios y aún así, se sintió tan íntimo, tan necesario, que no hubo necesidad de cambiarlo ni de dejarse llevar por la pasión o de buscar profundidad. Así, como fue, resultó perfecto. El gesto correcto para que Víctor dejará la sensación que venía arrastrando y los temores infundados que se habían acumulado desde esa discusión. Se separaron con un chasquido sentido que hizo eco en el espacio del auto.

—A veces tengo la impresión de que dudas de lo que siento por ti —soltó por fin, como si el beso hubiera sido suficiente para abrirlo. Yuuri no se apartó, pero sí bajó ligeramente la mirada.

—Todavía es un poco increíble…

'Porque es mi fan, porque cree que no me merece, porque siente que estoy más alto de lo que realmente estoy'; Víctor no necesitaba escucharlo en voz alta para poder comprender qué se trataba de eso, que había estado desde el principio y que Yuuri había estado masticando esa sensación en silencio desde que iniciaron la salida. Esa pequeña lucha personal de la que él no había estado consciente.

—¿Qué es increible? ¿El que seamos novios? —Y allí estaba,eso era aquello importante de lo que quería hablarle desde que se hizo consciente de las dudas de Yuuri—. Bueno, técnicamente no lo somos aún porque ni te lo he pedido, ni tu lo has hecho —Yuuri, en ese punto, lo miraba con sus ojos grandes y transparentes—, pero, eso no significa que no quiera serlo…

—¿Quieres ser mi novio, Víctor?

Yuuri soltó aquella pregunta de forma apresurada, con un tono imperativo distinto al que Víctor pensaba utilizar para hacerle esa proposición, lejos del momento apasionado y seductor que había planeado. Víctor calló y pestañeó. Su rostro adquirió color al hacerse consciente de que fue Yuuri quien se lo pidió primero, que su intento de declaración romántica se había ido al garete y que Yuuri, mirándolo como si contuviera la ansiedad de un siglo, estaba esperando una respuesta con las orejas rojas, el rostro expectante y sus puños cerrados.

¿Por qué ninguno de sus planes salían completamente bien con Yuuri? ¿Por qué no valían las estrategias, los cálculos, ni la premeditación con él? No importaba, con Yuuri no importaba, Víctor soltó una carcajada incrédula y se relajó en el asiento al sentir que no importaba. Pasó incluso su mano por el cabello para despeinarse, porque sus planes perdían valor cuando era Yuuri quien estaba allí, moviéndose al ritmo de su música, tan compleja que no había teórico musical lo suficientemente capaz de comprenderla. Allí, de nuevo, Yuuri haciéndolo estallar en colores.

—¡No es justo, Yuuri! —Exclamó Víctor entre risas. Toda la tensión fue desecha, así, sin más—. ¡Yo pensaba decirlo primero! —Yuuri dibujó una mueca, seguramente al no entender las carcajadas de Victor.

—¿Importa el orden…? —dijo tímido. Víctor renegó con entusiasmo, mientras le sostenía la mano que antes había besado.

—La verdad, no, no importa el orden. —Se obligó a tranquilizarse, porque había una respuesta que dar, una que aún Yuuri esperaba. Con calma, se inclinó hacía Yuuri y posó su otra mano sobre la mejilla caliente y colorada de su novio, ahora sintiéndose con toda propiedad de llamarlo así—. Muero por ser tu novio, Yuuri. Aunque… la verdad es que ya me sentía tu novio.

—Bueno… —Yuuri rio bajito y encogió sus hombros—. Yo también creí que ya éramos. Pero ya que tú dices que...

—¿Ves por qué es gracioso todo esto? —soltó con la voz cantarina y la sonrisa amplia de Yuuri, empequeñeciendo sus tiernos ojos tras los lentes, fue la mejor visión que pudo tener—. Me gustas mucho, Yuuri…

—Me gustas más.

Decidió no discutir el punto de quien lo hacía más, porque había una mesa reservada esperándolos y unos apetitosos labios que quería besar antes de eso. Pero, a él le quedó claro que no podría pedir más. Era perfecto así, con cada paso que daban en su relación y ese camino de reconocimiento. Con ese mundo de colores que construían con cada nueva pisada juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya son novios! ¡Hurra! ¡Y Yuuri, como siempre, adelantándose a los planes del genio xD! Creo que esto es inevitable porque así era que se comportaban en el anime. Víctor siempre tenía que recalibrar sus conclusiones porque Yuuri hacía algo y le tumbaba todo. ¡Es encantador eso!
> 
> Porque, si nos ponemos a repasar el anime: ¿quién declaró su amor por la TV? Yuuri, ¿quién declaró ante el mundo a través del flip cuádruple a quien quería sorprender? Yuuri. ¿Quién compró y entregó los anillos? Yuuri. Yuuri es quien da sorpresas y Víctor responde con otro acto impulsivo. Eso me encanta de ellos 3
> 
> También amo que Yuuri tome la iniciativa a los contactos, ¿por qué adivinen quien fue el primero en abrazar a quien en el anime? Yuuri, primero en el banquete y luego en la competencia de las aguas termales xD Toda la relación de ellos se llevó al ritmo de Yuuri :3
> 
> He estado bastante enferma esta semana y este capítulo a sufrido múltiples modificaciones. Siento que tengo tanto que contar y me vienen más escenas de por medio, que esto se podría alargar al infinito y más allá y no es mi intención. Es que ellos quieren hacer tantas cosas ToT y quiere hacernos participe de ellas, porque cada pequeño momento es un paso grande en su relación.
> 
> Este capítulo me hizo gracia porque casi todos asimismo que Víctor vio los postres, pero creo que hubiera sido no solo un poco previsible, sino que cuando imaginé toda la escena, aún en este momento Víctor no los había visto. De hecho, hasta dudé en si cambiar los planes, pero al final terminé decidiendo por mantenerlos como los tenía planeado. Ya Víctor sabe que Yuuri es su fan, aunque no de los panfletos. ¿Pero que es lo que piensa Yuuri? En el siguiente capítulo lo veremos.
> 
> Se viene un momento importante para ambos, creo que he estado dejando algunas pistas de lo que se viene. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?
> 
> Por cierto, la canción que Víctor le canta a Yuuri al oído es: Noches de Moscu (o Moscow Nights), es una canción preciosa, un clásico de Rusia de tantísimos años. Es una de las canciones rusas más reconocidas a nivel mundial. No sabía que Vitas tenía una versión, pero la buscaré.


	36. El bailarín accede

**San Petersburgo, Julio 2016**

Eran las doce de la noche cuando Yuuri regresó a su apartamento, tras la cena con Víctor después de la ópera. Al sentirse acalorado después de aquella larga despedida llena de besos y caricias que ya no podían detenerse; se retiró la corbata y se quedó reposando contra la puerta, mientras sentía la presencia amigable de Vicchan, aparentemente ya más repuesto después del mal humor en la peluquería canina. Pero su mente estaba en otro punto, en ese donde Víctor lo había besado con esmero y sus caricias se habían mudado a su espalda. El momento exacto en que todo raciocinio cayó y todo lo que deseó era sentirlo más así.

En el auto de Víctor, la temperatura creció de forma exponencial cuando iniciaron el primero de los besos. Yuuri se sentía feliz porque Víctor no dejaba de decir que eran novios, y así lo había expresado en el restaurant mientras llamaba la atención del mesero para pedir la carta y escoger los platillos. 'Es mi novio', repitió mirándole con gozo y Yuuri sintió tan surreal el momento que era como vivir un sueño. Cada vez que Víctor lo decía con una propiedad tan dulce, Yuuri sufría un espasmo en su estómago y un brinco en su pecho. Las miradas tiernas y enamoradas de Víctor le llenaban de ansiedad, de anhelo, de confianza. Era muy diferente a todo lo que había vivido, porque aun con todo ese deseo de su cuerpo prevalecía el confort de su compañía. Y las dos cosas, al conjugarse, creaban un cóctel tan erógeno que se sentía natural el ir y buscar mucho más.

Los besos con Víctor ya no le generaban el nerviosismo y temor de antes, más bien lo hacían desear mucho más. Las caricias de Víctor que antes lo cohibían, ahora lo encendían. El miedo empezaba a ceder. Se sentía tan bien cada vez que Víctor le miraba con toda esa ternura encerrada en sus ojos y su cuerpo se moldeaba perfectamente en sus brazos. Escuchar la voz de Víctor cantándole en su oreja fue demoledor y Yuuri deseó oírlo así todos los días, acostado en la cama, con sus cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados. Quería escucharlo no solo cantar, sino también gemir, jadear, llamar su nombre, justo como acababa de hacer.

Era inútil pensarlo con tanta necesidad cuando ya no se encontraba a su lado. Yuuri trató de distraerse y se inclinó para saludar a su amigo, quien ya parecía cansado de intentar encontrar su atención. Restregó sus dedos sobre el pelaje recién cortado, le acarició las orejas y le observó con una sonrisa mansa en su rostro. Sin embargo, todavía sentía el paso de las manos de Víctor por su espalda, el cosquilleo de sus dedos cuando le tocó el pecho sobre la camisa y el chaleco, junto al jadeo erógeno de Víctor cuando apretó su pectoral y costado. Se había sentido tan bien que incluso subió su pierna por sobre la palanca del cambio y no le importó haberse golpeado la rodilla en el proceso. Víctor rio, supuso que había sentido su ansiedad. Pero cuando el beso profundo vino acompañado de la caricia de Víctor sobre su muslo, Yuuri supo que no iba a tolerarlo más.

Debió haber cedido a ese deseo de pedirle a Víctor que se quedara con él. Debió habérselo dicho cuando le miró, al detenerse, con los ojos apasionados esperando de él una señal que no vino. Pero de nuevo se había quedado petrificado, con ganas de todo, inseguro de lo mismo y aunque reconocía que el miedo era menor que la vez anterior, tuvo que callar cuando Víctor le soltó con un beso en su frente y le dijo que debía irse. No fue capaz de soltar que no quería esperar, que podrían intentarlo un poco más.

¿Y si no podía y dejaba a Víctor de nuevo con las ganas a flor de piel? ¿Mucho más?

Tardó demasiado en decidir y cuando la decisión ya estaba allí, en la punta de su lengua, fue demasiado tarde ya que Víctor se había ido. Yuuri ahora se arrepentía al pie de la puerta, mientras peinaba con sus yemas el pelo de Vicchan cuando deseaba apretar las hebras lisas de la nuca de Víctor para jalarle y exigirle que le hiciera perder la razón de una buena vez. Ahora tenía el amargo sabor de la frustración que, de seguro, Víctor se había llevado también.

Dejó a su mascota de lado y se apresuró al cuarto, mientras dejaba caer la chaqueta y corbata. Cerró la puerta tras él y dejó a Vicchan en la sala porque necesita de unos minutos más de intimidad. Sus zapatos, así como su correa, cayeron mientras se movía con decisión errática, mirando a la pared llena aún de los posters. Irina le había dicho, cuando le contó atribulado lo que había ocurrido ese viernes, que después de que Víctor lo viera abrazado a un retrete en plena resaca, lo menos sería que los hubiera visto. Tenía razón, absoluta razón. Había llegado ya a lo más bajo de la vergüenza y Víctor lo había aceptado así, sin chistar. Incluso había aceptado ser su novio, ¿había alguna duda al respecto? Ya no veía necesario quitar los posters, como intentó hacer esa mañana antes de que la arcada lo sorprendiera, y decidió que las cosas (en especial ese fuego de su cuerpo), siguiera el curso que debiera seguir.

Desabotonó su camisa y se la quitó. El pantalón lo dejó caer junto a su boxer y fue consciente de su aroma corporal que gritaba la necesidad de intimar a otro nivel con Víctor. Rebuscó entre sus gavetas, con las manos sudando de ansiedad, hasta conseguir el bote de lubricante junto al condón y se echó en la cama, acomodando las almohadas, para fijar su mirada en la pared que Víctor ya había visto y enfocarse en él. Aunque el Víctor que tenía en su cabeza distaba mucho del que se mostraba en esas fotografías que compró por internet o en kiosko.

No podía concentrarse viendo a esos Víctor, Yuuri lo supo y se recostó más para enfocar la mirada al techo y sentir sus manos recorriendo los caminos que Víctor dibujó sobre la tela. Necesitaba al Víctor real, al que le miraba con esos ojos llenos de deseo, el que le susurraba palabras dulces al borde de su boca, el que le tocaba con ansias contenidas, midiendo los espacios, mientras esperaba su mudo permiso para continuar. Necesitaba a su Víctor allí, no el que estaba en la gloria y el que todos veían. Sino al Víctor que solo él conocía...

¿Qué importaba que el mundo llegará a odiarlo por ser el novio de Víctor? Él le había hecho sentir el único capaz de complacerlo. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Incluso a nivel sexual? ¿A pesar de su inexperiencia? Soltó un jadeo cuando sus manos fueron a atender la erección que Víctor había dejado en él con los besos y las caricias. Sus dedos se restregaron en la piel dura y caliente que palpitaba con el paso de sus yemas, ansiando el contacto. Con ojos cerrados, se enfocó justo en el momento en que Víctor le había agarrado la pierna. Lo duro que la apretó, su palma abierta y necesitada palpando sus músculos, la corriente erótica desbordándose.

Víctor había mordido su labio y le había hecho saber que lo deseaba. Con voz ronca golpeó su boca y lo hizo tiritar. Yuuri recordó haber soltado un gemido tan errático como el que acababa de salir de su garganta. Estaba ansioso, desesperado; abrió sus ojos para tomar el condón y cubrir sus dedos porque su cuerpo palpitaba y había una necesidad culebreando bajo su espalda. Con los dedos cubiertos y húmedos de lubricante, se atrevió a llevarlos entre sus glúteos y apretó sus labios. Le daba vergüenza, siempre le había dado, pero imaginó que eran los dedos de Víctor y fue suficiente para sentir un fuego arrasador empujándolo. Respiraba alterado, sentía sus dedos moverse con inercia y atacándolo sin remedio para llevarlo a un placer tan delicioso y necesario que no tuvo reparo en aceptar. Cerró su boca mientras restregaba su frente al colchón y trató de contener sus propios gemidos porque escucharse le calentaba las orejas. Olía el aroma de Víctor aún pegado a su nariz, paladeaba el sabor de Víctor en su boca, lo vivía como si estuviese allí y no podía detener esa amalgama de sensaciones que lo atrapaban. Estaba tan lleno de ganas…

Entonces el teléfono sonó. La melodía de Stammi Vicino le avisó del origen de la llamada y lejos de detenerse, sus dos dedos dentro de él se empujaron con más libertad, provocando que su espalda se arqueará al sentir ese corrientazo atravesándolo. Casi mordió sus labios al intentar acallarlo, pero al seguir sonando su móvil se atrevió a buscarlo con su mano libre. Detuvo por el momento todo, aunque se sentía completamente excitado, con su cuerpo convertido en una mole de deseo y ansiedad. Yuuri medio limpió la mano que antes sostenía su miembro, para activar la llamada y el altavoz, y la voz de Víctor fue como si lo mandara a volar.

—Acabo de llegar y todo lo que quiero es masturbarme, Yuuri. —Maldición… ¿cómo se iba a aguantar con eso? Un quejido apretado brotó de su boca y ya sentía el sudor recorrer su rostro y espalda—. ¿Yuuri…?

—Justo estoy haciendo eso… —Víctor gimió tras el teléfono y Yuuri se sintió aún más excitado. Su pene no requería toque alguno, no cuando había reaccionado con aquella voz como si lo estuviera tocando con el aliento—. Debí pedirte que te quedarás —dijo acelerado, con una nueva cadena de gemidos que reiniciaron al ponerse de rodillas y plegar su rostro cerca del teléfono. Víctor volvió a gemir, lo hizo ahora con fuerza.

—Por Dios, Yuuri, me harás sacar el auto de nuevo para ir a buscarte.

—No… —Soltó una risita ahogada al restregar su frente húmeda contra la cama—. Ya casi... llego.

Víctor soltó un 'mierda' en la línea y aceleró al ritmo que soltaban sus gemidos con fuerza, con toda la intención de que lo escuchara respirar errático y ansioso, buscando su culminación. Nunca lo había escuchado decir una mala palabra, nunca lo había imaginado hacerlo, pero lo supo, con solo eso supo que Víctor Nikiforov lo necesita a él y fue suficiente para que su fantasía se convirtiera en la más perfecta representación del erotismo que necesitaba. Yuuri no dejó de vocalizar lo que sentía ante el toque de sus dedos, y Víctor le alentó a través de sus propios jadeos y palabras entrecortadas, allí en la línea esperándolo, hasta que pudo culminar.

Con la voz atorada entre respiraciones, logró soltar el nombre de Víctor cuando el orgasmo llegó. Segundos después, consiguió escuchar un sonido muy sugerente de Víctor en la línea que no se atrevió a analizar. Se encontraba demasiado satisfecho, envuelto en temblores mientras su cuerpo había cedido mansamente al placer y se había derrumbado con la piel caliente y húmeda. Y poco a poco iba cayendo en cuenta que acababa de masturbarse con Víctor en la línea sin ningún reparo. El color que ya estaba en su rostro aumentó al hacerse consciente de semejante temeridad.

—Wow, Yuuri… Me acabo de venir solo escuchándote.

—Yo… L-lo lamento. —Yuuri apretó los labios y escuchó a Víctor suspirar.

—¿Qué lamentas? ¿Tenerme como adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas? —Escuchó su tono jocoso y no pudo evitar reír y sentirse más relajado.

—Lamento no haberte dicho que entrarás… —confesó. Víctor suspiró profundo en la llamada.

—Debí haberte preguntado. Pensé que aún no… —Yuuri tragó grueso y se acomodó un poco mejor, aún cerca del teléfono—. ¿Qué te asusta, cariño?

—No satisfacerte… no ser bueno… nunca lo he hecho con un hombre por completo. Si lo hago mal, si no es como esperas… si llego a…

—Yuuri, acabo de correrme con sólo oírte gemir. Creo que eres capaz de provocar muchas cosas en mí. —Yuuri sonrió con cansancio, comenzando a ceder a la modorra del post-orgasmo—. Si quieres podemos iniciar lento. Me gustaría empezar durmiendo contigo.

—Me gusta la idea… —bostezó.

—Entonces lo hablamos mañana. Yo tengo que darme un baño urgente.

—Pensé que te corriste…

—Lo hice, pero aún me queman las orejas después de escuchar tus sonidos indecentes. —Yuuri mordió sus labios—. Solo te imagino en cama y…

—Desnudo, boca abajo, lleno de semen y sudado. —Victor jadeó y Yuuri se sintió muy bien de saber que era él quien lo provocaba.

—Esto es trampa… —La voz de Víctor empezó a faltar. Yuuri apenas se acomodó tras bostezar, buscando dormir—. Voy a pensar en ti. Descansa, mi musa.

—Te quiero, Víctor...

Yuuri no se dio cuenta en qué momento se durmió o si la llamada cortó antes de que él lo hiciera; solo se hizo consciente de que había dormido así tal cual como se acostó, sucio y con las sábanas empegostadas. Y para hacer la situación más hilarante, Víctor le había enviado en la noche la foto de su pene erecto con un: 'mira quién piensa en ti' que le provocó un colapso nervioso y un sonrojo que le llenó a la coronilla cuando lo leyó y vio en la mañana.

No supo cómo sacó fuerza para bañarse, cambiar las sábanas y salir a la audición después de semejante forma de despertar. Ni cómo pudo cumplir con la rutina asignada ante los jueces cuando todo lo que tenía en la cabeza era la forma del sexo de Víctor y cómo se sentiría él si hiciera el montón de cosas que aparecieron en su mente tras semejante imagen. Todo lo que había respondido era un: 'eres un sucio' y Víctor respondió con una nota de voz en donde se reía y le decía que no tenía moral de decirle así después de todo lo que le hizo escuchar en la noche. Según Víctor, ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Yuuri solo admitió que estaba con ansias de verlo de nuevo.

Tras salir de la audición, Lilia lo esperó para saber cómo le había ido. Sinceramente, Yuuri se encontraba con bastante fe en que iba a ganar el papel de Sigfrido ya que el papel lo dominaba y había practicado con mucho empeño. Aunque a veces sintiera que debía volver a bajar sus expectativas, Yuuri no quería aceptar la posibilidad de perderlo. Entonces Lilia le dijo algo que puso su cuerpo tenso. Esa noche, Boris Bazhánov estaría en el teatro, para presenciar el ballet de Romeo y Julieta, tal como le había informado el día jueves; Yuuri no pensó que fuera tan pronto.

Cuando llegó al estadio, alcanzó a ver por un momento una discusión bastante acalorada entre Yakov y Víctor. Lilia lo ignoró sin mayor ceremonia, dándole indicaciones a Yuri apenas llegó para que se preparara para ver su programa. Lo último que escuchó de la discusión fue un Víctor que desestimó el asunto mientras terminaba de amarrarse los patines. Fue inevitable sonrojarse al verlo, tras recordar la fotografía descarada que había buscado guardar bajo candado de siete llaves para evitar que pudiera perderse o filtrarse. De repente le dio terror imaginar que ahora que sabían que era novio de Víctor le hackearan el celular. Incluso pensaba en borrarla.

—¡Yuuri!

Él se sobresaltó al sentir el abrazo precipitado de Mila a su espalda. Víctor giró su mirada al escuchar su nombre, pero Yuuri se sintió apretado. La joven patinadora le abrazaba aprensivamente, pegando sus pechos en la espalda. Para Yuuri no era una experiencia nueva pero no evitó que el sonrojo persistiera en su cara.

—¡Bienvenido a la familia! ¡Mucha suerte dominando al tornado Nikiforov! —Su expresión de despiste debió ser elocuente—. ¡Eres novio de Víctor! ¡A eso me refiero! —'Oh', soltó, mientras ella reía—. ¡Felicidades!

—G-gracias… —dijo tímido e intentaba zafarse del agarre. Víctor se acercó con una sonrisa extraña que todo lo que provocó fue que Mila lo abrazará más.

—¡Hola cariño! —La voz de Víctor sonó apretada, y Mila solo rio como si se tratara de una gracia. Yuuri prefirió no moverse, aunque se sentía cohibido—. ¡Veo que Mila te ha atrapado!

—A-algo así. —Mila soltó una carcajada para soltarlo y Víctor se apresuró a agarrarlo para besar sus labios.

—Víctor, tienes que presentar a tu novio a todo el equipo. Y Yuuri tiene que pedir la mano de Víctor a Yakov. —La jocosidad de Mila era contagiosa, pero Yuuri no podía hacer más que colorearse—. ¿O Víctor debe pedirle la mano de Yuuri a Lilia?

No pensó que el asunto iba en serio hasta que el mismo Víctor con una enorme sonrisa corazón lo presentó a su equipo como su novio. Yuuri miró la cara de aversión que Yuri mostró desde la barrera. De Lilia, solo la vio levantar una ceja. Yakov se dedicó a apretar los labios, aunque se notaba más rojo que de costumbre y varios del grupo se acercaron a saludarle, entre ellos Georgi, que lo miró de una forma demasiado conmovida como para dejarla pasar. Como si fuese alguna especie de salvador.

Fue difícil no sentirse fuera de lugar con aquella dinámica, pero Víctor no tardó en sacarlo de la pista hacia el pasillo, después de hacerle saber que no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo. Tenía ensayos y más tarde una presentación. Además, Boris Bazhánov estaría allí; Yuuri se sentía nervioso ante eso y Víctor, en una forma de calmarlo, le abrazó y arrulló sosteniéndolo en el pasillo con suavidad. Debió admitirse que funcionó; escuchar a Víctor con seguridad de que todo iría bien, calentó su corazón y le dio mucha más fuerza para enfrentarse al escenario. Además, la altura que le daban los patines a Víctor provocaba que se sintiera más pequeño y por ende, absurdamente cobijado por ese cuerpo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás maravillosamente —le habló sobre su boca, cuando Yuuri se levantó sobre sus puntas para buscar un suave beso—. Además, eres mi novio, no podría ser diferente.

—Víctor, eso no ayuda —reclamó con falsa molestia y Víctor se encogió al recibir de Yuuri un ligero pellizco en su costado.

—¿Y esto sí ayuda? —dijo tomándolo del rostro para buscar sus labios. Yuuri no estaba seguro de que ayudara, pero claro que no perdería la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

En la noche, la presentación transcurrió tal como estaba indicado y los nervios que siguieron antes de ella fueron calmados por Lilia, quien, con la tranquilidad de una madre y la seguridad de la dirección, le hizo saber que nada podría salir mal. Yuuri había practicado duro, no era su primera vez en el escenario y las palabras de Mijail eran una farsa. Todo lo que Yuuri haría sería consolidar una vez más su valor en el escenario y dejar a Lilia con la barbilla en alto ante uno de sus mentores. Yuuri se esforzó. Fue imposible no dar más de lo que había dado antes, metiéndose a tal punto en el papel que cuando cayeron los aplausos apenas se hizo consciente de que había acabado todo.

Las felicitaciones no menguaron y en cuanto recibió el ramo de rosas, hizo la respectiva reverencia junto al equipo de trabajo hasta que se despidió del público. Emocionado casi hasta las lágrimas, por la seguridad de que había cumplido con su parte y ver la mirada orgullosa de Lilia, Yuuri no se contuvo de darle un abrazo. Ella recibió el ramo de sus manos y el abrazo, aunque lo respondió con cierta sequedad propia de ella. No hacía falta su efusividad cuando en su mirada verde podía contemplar su infinita satisfacción.

—Lo hiciste excelente —le dijo mientras le agarraba el rostro, apretándolo en sus largas manos—. Ahora prepárate, estoy segura de que Boris querrá conocerte personalmente.

Yuuri asintió y la dejó ir, tratando de contener precariamente la emoción que le llenaba. Sus manos temblorosas fueron a buscar en su bolso al móvil, porque necesitaba decirle a Víctor las nuevas buenas. Mientras recibía con una sonrisa las felicitaciones del resto del elenco, sus manos se movieron para escribir el mensaje. ¡Que ganas de tenerlo en frente! Que ganas de agarrarlo de la camisa y robarle no uno, sino mil besos. Se sentía tan feliz que podría quedarse agarrado de la boca de Víctor hasta que no pudiera respirar, aunque el calor que sentía de imaginarlo le hiciera temblar las piernas.

_« ¡Todo salió bien!  
« Estaba nervioso, pero pude hacerlo.  
« No me di cuenta que había acabado hasta que escuché los aplausos.  
« ¡Estoy muy contento!  
_ **_Víctor »_ ** _Lo sé Yuuri, acabo de verte.  
_ **_Víctor »_ ** _Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cariño.  
_ **_Víctor »_ ** _Quería verte, así que compré la entrada en cuanto pude para estar aquí, aunque no fue posible tomar un palco.  
« Víctor, ¿viniste tras la práctica?  
_ **_Víctor »_ ** _Sí, solo pasé al apartamento a cambiarme y compré la entrada por la aplicación.  
_ **_Víctor »_ ** _No me dio tiempo de pasar a los camerinos para saludarte.  
_ **_Víctor »_ ** _Quiero verte. Te espero afuera cariño._

—¡Yuuri! —La voz de Lilia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento—. Ven.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para cambiarse, por lo que seguía con las mallas blancas y la camisola de un tono perla que era ancha y se sujetaba en su cintura y sus muñecas, junto al cabello peinado hacia atrás y el maquillaje, le daba un aspecto casi celestial. La figura de un Romeo que estaba a punto de unirse a su Julieta con la muerte. Caminó con los nervios atenazando sus muslos por el pasillo, siguiendo la figura de Lilia quien se movía con gracia vestida con un precioso traje olivo que resaltaba su mirada. De lejos, vio al hombre que lo esperaba. Boris Bazhánov estaba cubierto con un traje carísimo, se veía el lujo desde lejos; pero era pequeño, canoso, con una calva que ya dejaba ver algunas verrugas y una barba extraña y demasiado llamativa. Llevaba un bastón elegantísimo en su mano y estaba ligeramente encorvado. Apenas lo vio, notó que el brillo de esos ojos grises resplandeció detrás de sus pequeños lentes.

—¡Magnífico! ¡Magnífico! —Yuuri no supo cómo reaccionar cuando el hombre le tomó la mano y empezó a agitarla—. ¡Eres magnífico! ¡Tantos años sin ver algo así!

—¿Lo cree? —La sonrisa orgullosa de Lilia era imposible de ocultar. El hombre asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Yuuri, quien empezaba a cohibirse al notar que aquellos ojos no se detenían en su rostro.

—¡Segurísimo! ¡Fue bellísimo, bellísimo! No sé qué ocurrió con Vinográdov, ¡la presentación fue bellísima de inicio a fin! Todos preciosos, ¡pero este bailarín…!

—Muchas gracias… —se limitó a decir con una ligera inclinación. Boris aprovechó para tomarle de las mejillas y acariciarlas con bastante insistencia. Un repentino nudo en el estómago se formó al no saber cómo hacer para zafarse.

—Boris, estás siendo muy efusivo —medió Lilia, tomándole las manos al anciano mientras Yuuri intentó sonreír—. Es japonés, no es muy dado a tanta muestra de cariño. —El anciano pareció comprender y dijo un 'oh' alargado al devolverle la mirada.

—Ya veo… Katsuki, ¿no? —Yuuri asintió—. Cuéntame, ¿cómo bailas tango? —Yuuri miró al hombre con confusión y luego a su mentora quien solo le indicó que debía responder.

—Lo bailo bien.

—¿Bailas bien? ¿Cómo el ballet? ¿Te mueves con esa magia? —Yuuri mordió ligeramente su labio al asentir.

—Es el mejor estudiante de ballet que tuvo la academia en sus últimos cursos. —Lilia soltó con orgullo y los ojos de Boris volvieron a brillar.

—¡Maravilloso! —enfatizó Boris, con la mirada prendada en Yuuri—. Busca a tu pareja, quiero que bailes para mí en Moscú.

—¿A-a Víctor? —tartamudeó y provocó que Lilia le mirara con reprimenda ante semejante desatino. Boris agitó la cabeza como si desechara la posibilidad.

—¿Víctor? ¿Qué Víctor? ¡No! ¡Mujer! —dramatizó con sus gestos y Yuuri se apresuró a asentir—. ¡Una hermosa chica!

—Boris, disculpa, ¿pero me podrías decir para qué quieres que mi bailarín baile tango para tí?

—El 30 de septiembre habrá un festival musical en el Svetlanov Hall, habrá piezas de tango y bailarines para acompañarlas.

—¿E-en el Svetlanov Hall? —A Yuuri le faltó el aire, incluso palideció.

—Sí, en el Moscow International House of Music para el festival de música que tendrá la Filarmónica Nacional de Rusia a mi nombre. —Yuuri tuvo que apretar su pecho, porque sintió que iba a salir su corazón corriendo de allí—. Busca a una chica, ¡con la mejor que bailes!

—Creo saber a quién va a escoger. —Lilia lo miró. Yuuri le devolvió la atención, con los ojos centelleando de felicidad ante la increíble noticia—. Ve a avisarle. Después de lo que ocurrió con su ex, la noticia le alegrará.

No dudo en hacerlo. Yuuri corrió con la emoción hirviendo en sus venas, incapaz de contener tamaña felicidad en su pecho. Poco le importó pasar al lado de varios bailarines, sin detenerse a conversar, para dirigirse a los camerinos de las bailarinas. El Moscow International House of Music era la casa de la filarmónica nacional rusa. Era bastante nueva la construcción, pero por lo mismo la arquitectura era bellísima y el valor de participar allí incalculable. Ir a Moscú a bailar frente a cientos de personas sonaba lo más increíble que había podido pensar y después de haberse sentido un fracaso por aquella mal intencionada crítica, parecía que la vida se encargaba de decirle que todo su esfuerzo cosechaba frutos.

Soltó el aire atribulado por el exceso de emociones que convivían en sus pulmones. Sus ojos buscaron con ansias contenida la puerta del camerino, y cuando la halló, no midió consecuencia al abrirla y entró sin siquiera prestar atención a nadie más que a la joven bailarina que estaba frente al espejo. Todas las demás quedaron relegadas para él.

—¡Irina! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa que hizo vibrar sus pómulos. Los ojos grandes y claros de Irina lo miraban con duda y confusión, pero Yuuri puso sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros, que ya le temblaban de la felicidad—. ¡Baila conmigo! ¡En el Moscow International House of Music! ¡En Septiembre!

—¿Eh?

—¡Baila conmigo! ¡Bailemos tango! —le era difícil ser elocuente cuando todo apretaba dentro de él como si fuese a estallar. Irina seguía en silencio, desconcertada y hasta sonrojada. Yuuri solo la miraba como si esperara que aún con la falta de asertividad al hablar ella pudiera entenderlo con la efusividad de su mirada.

—Yuuri… eh, ¡está bien! —sonrió, no obstante, parecía cohibida—. ¿Pero hablamos mejor cuando me vista?

De la profunda emoción pasó a la más honda vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta que todas las bailarinas estaban a medio vestirse con algunas prendas de ropas intentando taparse y otras, sin pudor alguno, simplemente observando la escena en ropa interior. Yuuri sintió que el rojo llegó hasta sus cabellos, porque apenas tuvo que bajar mínimamente sus ojos a los pequeños hombros para ver las tiras del brassiere de Irina bajo sus dedos. Casi retiró sus manos como si fuera a quemarse y salió corriendo para salir del camerino, entre las risas divertidas de varias bailarinas. Se detuvo contra la pared con las manos tapándole el rostro que ya sentía a punto de bullir.

Tras minutos de autoflagelación por semejante desatino, Yuuri suspiró hondo y recobró el aliento, al tiempo que dejaron de temblarle las piernas. Irina salió ya vestida para saber lo que Yuuri quería decirle y fue gratificante notar como los ojos claros de su amiga brillaron felices al saber la oportunidad que Boris le brindaba a ambos. Ella no dudó en abrazarlo y agradecerle por haberla tomado en cuenta cuando Yuuri podría haber escogido a cualquiera. Para Yuuri no podía ser otra, tenía que ser ella. Pese a todo lo ocurrido entre ambos, era su amiga y la mejor bailarina con quien podría presentarse; la confianza que existía en ellos lo empujaba a dar lo mejor de sí para estar a su altura.

La llamada de Víctor, a su teléfono, lo trajo de regreso y soltó a Irina del abrazo para contestar, este le hizo saber que estaba esperándolo afuera. Yuuri apretó sus labios al ver que todavía estaba con su ropa y ni siquiera había hecho descansar sus piernas. Se despidió de Irina prometiéndole que después le contaría los detalles (que ni él tenía) sobre la primicia porque no quería hacer esperar más a Víctor; seguramente el asunto del baile lo podría aclarar después.

Sin demorarse, se cambió rápidamente y pensó en atender después a sus pies. Yuuri jaló el morral con prisa y apenas se despidió de algunos antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras. Apenas divisó a Víctor, vestido de forma semi formal con aquella camisa gris y su pantalón oscuro, Yuuri no tardó nada en correr hacia él para besarlo tras jalarlo del cuello de la camisa. ¿Qué iba a hacer si todo lo que respiraba era felicidad?

—¡Wow! —exclamó Víctor, con las manos pegadas a su cintura. Yuuri sonrió y le apretó más la espalda—. ¿Eso significa buenas noticias?

—Muy buenas —dijo contenido. Víctor le sonrió de forma adorable antes de acomodar algunos mechones de su frente.

—Eso quiere decir que debemos apresurarnos.

—¿Apresurarnos para qué? —Víctor empezó a jalarlo de la mano, para llevarlo al auto. Yuuri buscó seguirle el ritmo aunque se sintiera cansado.

—También tengo que darte una noticia.

El camino de regreso fue llenado por las palabras de Yuuri, por la forma en que comentaba lo vivido en la presentación, la manera en que se sintió mientras bailaba, y por supuesto, la opinión de Boris al respecto. Le hizo saber a Víctor lo extraño que se sintió ante su mirada y su toque, pero lo bien que resultó su retroalimentación. También le dijo sobre la oportunidad de bailar en Moscú y que tendría que buscar a una pareja para ello; había seleccionado a Irina por la química que había entre ellos y ser su compañera de baile para el tango durante sus clases. Confiaba que con ella no habría mayor problema y podría entregar una buena presentación, aunque nada estaba asegurado ya que, tras haber bajado la euforia, Yuuri se percató que la opinión de Boris bien podría cambiar.

Repentinamente, notó el silencio de Víctor, su ceño fruncido y sus labios cerrados, así como la mirada seca que dirigía al frente mientras se acercaba a su residencia. A Yuuri no le agradó notarlo así y fue irremediable querer saber qué estaba pasando. Después de todo, Víctor le había dicho que tenía una noticia que decirle y él, sobrellevado por la emoción, no había dejado de hablar de lo que había sucedido queriendo hacer partícipe a Víctor de su alegría.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó y Víctor soltó el aire.

—Solo pienso en los rumores que se han escuchado de Boris y sus bailarines jóvenes.

Yuuri le miró sin comprender, pero ante el silencio de Víctor y su mueca, junto a lo que había notado de Boris, pudo darse una idea bastante gráfica que lo hizo palidecer. Por fin comprendió porque había sentido esa aversión, ya evitaría en lo posible los acercamientos con él. Víctor debió notarlo porque se estacionó y se acercó para rozarle la mejilla buscando su atención. Con una sonrisa cohibida, Yuuri le devolvió la mirada y antes de que se dijeran algo más, Víctor se acercó para besarlo y él no dudo en responderle. El gesto sirvió en mucho para bajar esa desagradable sensación de su estómago.

Suspiró hondo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Víctor volvió a besarlo, acariciando los bordes de su oreja, sus pálpitos se encargaron de ir eliminando aquella atmósfera enrarecida y el peso de su estómago. Pronto solo sintió que le explotaban burbujas en el pecho y revoloteaba algo en su cabeza. Realmente no quería que nadie más lo tocara de aquella manera, solo él.

—Yuuri… —Víctor le susurró contra sus labios, provocándole un nuevo temblor—. Quería decirte que mañana voy a viajar a Moscú.

—¿Moscú? —Sus ojos se abrieron, dejando de sentir todo aquello para enfocarse en las palabras de Víctor—. ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Por qué?

—La FFKK quiere hacer una rueda de prensa con todos los patinadores que tienen casi asegurado su pase a la temporada. Además, tengo que renovar algunos contratos, así que tengo que salir de mañana y el lunes en la noche estaré de regreso. No podremos ir al teatro como tenía pensado este domingo.

Oh… sinceramente le desanimaba lo del teatro, pero más era la idea de que no podría ver a Víctor el resto de la semana. Si, no lo veía muy seguido, pero la certeza de solo tener que ir a la Champion Sport Club o concordar encontrarse en un lugar le iba a hacer falta. Y era algo que seguro se multiplicaría cuando llegaran las competencias, Yuuri lo sabía. No podía molestarse por eso.

—Está bien… supongo que entonces nos veremos la próxima semana. —Le sonrió para mostrarse comprensivo y Víctor le devolvió una sonrisa similar. La caricia sobre su cabeza la sintió casi como una consolación—. ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?

—A las seis de la mañana. —Yuuri asintió y se cobijó contra su cuello, frotando su nariz contra la piel. Víctor le abrazó cálidamente—. Por eso necesitaba verte esta noche… te voy a echar de menos, Yuuri.

—Yo también, Víctor…

Y si las palabras no eran suficiente, estaba ese abrazo para hacérselo sentir con todas sus fuerzas. Fue agradable notar que de Víctor también recibió ese gesto apretado, poder sentir sus brazos rodeándole y queriendo apegarlo tanto a su cuerpo como si fuese así imposible separarse. Aún con la premisa de que tendrían que hacerlo, porque su profesión y estilo de vida terminaría obligándolos, al menos tendrían la certeza de que se estarían esperando.

¿Realmente era así? ¿A ese punto se sentía compenetrado con Víctor? Fue abrasador responderse que sí...

—Yo… quería pedirte algo. —Yuuri se apartó lo suficiente para verle con atención, mientras los dedos de Víctor se encargaban de dibujar círculos en su espalda. Los ojos de Víctor lucían cálidos y ligeramente húmedos.—. ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?

Su corazón incrementó los pálpitos al escuchar esa proposición. Un suave calor se alojó en sus mejillas y conforme lo observaba, Víctor le mantuvo la mirada esperando una respuesta de su parte. Mentiría si no se admitiera que le daba nervios hacerlo, pero a su vez, se moría de ganas. Había estado pensando tanto sobre eso la noche anterior y con la seguridad de no tener a Víctor cerca por varios días, todo lo que más quería era estar con él por más tiempo. Suspiró y se acercó para buscar de nuevo los labios de Víctor, con el temblor allí metido en sus huesos. Yuuri sabía qué respuesta dar, pero buscó valor a través de ese beso que alargó hasta sentir que de nuevo su boca se sentía caliente y necesitada.

—Me gustaría… —Víctor sonrió pegado a su boca, Yuuri pudo sentirlo aún con los ojos cerrados.

—No tiene que pasar nada que no quieras, pero me gustaría abrazarte esta noche.

Accedió.

Víctor lo llevó a su apartamento primero, para que Yuuri buscará lo que creyera necesario y dejar a Vicchan con la comida para la noche. Yuuri tomó el pijama que no estuvo seguro de si llegaría a usar y el cambio para el día siguiente junto a su cepillo de dientes y otros artículos personales. De regreso, Víctor le sonrió al abrirle de nuevo la puerta desde adentro. Lucía ligeramente cansado, se empezaba a notar en su mirada, pero sin comentar nada lo llevó a su apartamento.

Durante el camino, Yuuri solo pudo vivir el desconcierto y la ansiedad abriéndose paso en su estómago. Movía sus manos con inquietud y miraba constantemente la ventana, mientras la idea de compartir la cama de Víctor, con Víctor, se volvió una realidad irrefutable.

Al llegar al apartamento, no tardó en recibir una cena ligera por parte de Víctor, quien ya tenía algo medianamente preparado y solo tuvo que complementar. Makkachin pedía atención y cariño de ambos batiendo la cola y moviéndose entre ellos mientras cenaban; resultó relajante esa dinámica que le permitía a Yuuri amoldarse a la nueva situación. En un momento, Víctor se levantó y le dejó un beso en la cabeza, para informarle que tomaría un baño primero. Yuuri se percató que Víctor no estaba procurando intimar en ese momento porque no lo había buscado con besos profundos y caricias eternas y no supo si sentirse bien o mal por ello. Es decir, claro que le gustaba saber que Víctor no quería presionarlo, pero sentía injusto que también se contuviera cuando él mismo se sabía muy dispuesto a ir más allá aún si no tenía el valor de buscarlo por sí mismo.

Intranquilo, se quedó en la sala sin saber exactamente qué hacer por lo que prefirió entretenerse con Makkachin, quien jugaba a intentar morderle la mano. Cuando Víctor salió del baño, Yuuri hizo un esfuerzo consciente para no dejar caer su quijada. La precaria bata que cubría el cuerpo de su novio apenas dejaba espacio a la imaginación y con otro paño, Víctor se secaba la humedad de su cabello echado hacia atrás. Estaba seguro de que su color había pasado a un profundo rojo por cómo quemaba su cara.

Víctor le invitó a hacer lo mismo, y realmente, Yuuri se sentía lo suficiente pegajoso por muchas razones para aceptar la invitación de ducharse. Miró a Víctor entrar a su habitación y dejar la puerta abierta que Makkachin aprovechó para entrar con confianza. Supo que era incorrecto, más resultó imposible evitarlo, ya que la dirección al baño estaba en el camino. Al asomarse, solo vio a Víctor desnudo y de espaldas; fue muy tarde cuando se encontró siguiendo el recorrido de las precarias gotas deslizarse por la curvatura de la columna de Víctor hasta bajar al inicio de los glúteos y piernas.

De repente, se sintió en el mismo infierno. El calor aceleró y subió por sus extremidades; todo lo que pudo sentir era como el aire ahora ardiente pasaba por su nariz. La sensación fue mayor cuando Víctor apenas volteó el rostro sobre el hombro, devolviéndole la mirada con intensidad. El corazón se le detuvo de un salto al saberse descubierto y leer en Víctor algo que fue incapaz de traducir.

—Yuuri… —Víctor se giró. Cuando encontró la desnudez completamente expuesta, Yuuri soltó todo el aire atrapado, no pudiendo contener el impulso de acariciarlo por completo con la mirada. En ese punto su pecho golpeaba frenéticamente y sus piernas se habían convertido en dos grandes pedazos de gelatina—. ¿Vamos a dormir? —preguntó.

Yuuri todo lo que pensó fue qué clase de pregunta le hacía encontrándose desnudo. Dormir era lo menos que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Y-yo… primero me bañaré.

Entre temblores, logró abrir la puerta del baño y la cerró para encontrarse a salvo y absorto en sus propios pensamientos. El tocador era enorme, pero en ese momento no tenía ánimos de degustar la imagen lujosa del baño de Víctor ni los múltiples artículos que había allí. Todo lo que hacía su mente era dibujar diferentes escenas de un Víctor desnudo acorralándolo en la puerta del baño o él empujando el cuerpo de Víctor contra el espejo mientras restregaba su pelvis entre los glúteos de él. Imágenes indecentes de Victor desnudo haciendo con él lo que quisiera o Víctor deshaciéndose en sus brazos. Cualquier posibilidad era suficiente para hacerlo transpirar.

Un baño de agua fría se dijo, y realmente fue bueno porque sus piernas empezaban a sentirse pesadas. Se quedó dentro de la ducha el tiempo suficiente para despejar la cabeza y aprovechó para lavarse por completo, procurando que cada rincón de su cuerpo estuviera perfectamente limpio. En comparación, el de Víctor era una gloria y el suyo lucía tan común… Sí, tenía el cuerpo de un bailarín, pero el de Víctor era perfecto; además, lucía algunas líneas y marcas de estrías en sus muslos, cintura y glúteos. Yuuri nunca les había prestado mayor atención a esos detalles, pero de repente se sentía insuficiente y lleno de defectos. No debería pensarlo demasiado, resultaba tonto hacerlo en ese punto. Decidió dejar el asunto de lado y tomó la toalla que Víctor le había prestado para secarse, procurando despejarse y tranquilizarse para salir.

No se percató de lo mucho que había demorado hasta que, al salir, vio la luz ya apagada y solo la lámpara al lado de la cama permanecía encendida. Al no hallarse con la confianza de aparecerse desnudo como Víctor lo había hecho ante él, había salido vestido en pijama, pero lo que encontró fue que Makkachin había subido a la cama y estaba acostada al lado de Víctor quien, cubierto con las sábanas, parecía dormir dándole la espalda desnuda. Yuuri se sintió bastante tonto al verlo, tanta presión y ansiedad para que al final Víctor hubiera pedido el dormir de manera literal. Incluso se rio de él y su preocupación.

Se relajó. Toda presión decayó de pronto. No había nada de qué preocuparse, y eso lo animó a acercarse al lado de la cama desocupada, justo a la espalda de Víctor, para contemplarlo. Se acurrucó en el lado desocupado de la amplia cama y miró la nuca despejada de Víctor con la sensación de querer acariciarla. No lo hizo, no quería despertarlo. Ni siquiera le habló para comprobar si realmente dormía. Se quedó en silencio observándole mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido y en lo lejos que estaba sus propios pensamientos de los de Víctor, pero enfocándose en aprovechar ese momento y disfrutarlo al tenerlo cerca.

Cuando creyó prudente, solo apagó la lámpara e intentó tomar lo menos de la sábana disponible para no incomodarlo. Intentó dormir, arrullado por el silencio de la habitación, el calor y el aroma de Víctor en las sábanas, que le invitaban a perderse en el descanso. Y eso hubiera hecho, pero al sentir la caricia en su mejilla, volvió a abrir los ojos, para mirar a Víctor con una expresión dulce.

—Yuuri… —Víctor le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y somnoliento, tras haber volteado. Yuuri se regodeó con la caricia—. ¿Estás bien así?

Yuuri se acomodó un poco mejor, acercándose lo suficiente para sentir el calor de Víctor bajo las sábanas y dudó si debía apegarse más. Víctor no hizo ademán de ello, sino que le sonrió y le acarició de nuevo la mejilla.

—Lamento haber tardado…

—Estabas nervioso, ¿cierto? —Yuuri asintió—. No te preocupes… dame mejor mi beso de buenas noches.

Lo consideró la señal necesaria para animarse a cubrir el espacio que los separaba y besarlo. Su boca se encontró con la de Víctor y parte de su cuerpo se juntó al de él, notando en ese momento la desnudez que había bajo las sábanas y la forma en que su piel se calentó al saberlo. Fue un beso largo, sentido. Víctor había rodeado con los brazos el cuello de Yuuri y este había hundido su lengua dentro de aquella boca, buscando mayor intimidad. Le arrancó un trémulo gemido a Víctor y los dedos de Yuuri hormigueaban, tenían la necesidad de dibujar caminos en descenso por el resto de su cuerpo para descubrir cada nueva línea con sus manos. Y no pudo contenerlo, no. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar mientras restregaba su nariz sobre el cuello de Víctor, respirando entrecortado sobre él y provocando que éste se erizara. Su mano bajó de forma lenta por el esternón, con la intención de llegar más allá, pero Víctor le sujetó suavemente la muñeca cuando había llegado a la altura de su ombligo, justo con el nuevo gemido que brotó de él.

—Cariño… —Yuuri levantó la cabeza y trató de enfocar su mirada en Víctor aún con la oscuridad. Estaba lo suficiente cerca como para verlo sin sus lentes, así que pudo notarlo así: cansado, ansioso y excitado, con sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas.

No hicieron falta las palabras. Yuuri entendió y asintió mudando su mano hacia el pecho de Víctor para acurrucarse a su costado, abandonando las caricias. En respuesta, Víctor le abrazó con fuerza y se apegó a él, Yuuri sintió el aire que le soplara el cabello, provocándole un cosquilleo tibio. Todo ese calor que empezó a acumularse comenzó a ceder, sobre todo cuando sintió el beso húmedo de Víctor en su frente y la forma en que frotaba su barbilla allí. Víctor podía ser tan cariñoso y dulce que le conmovía.

—Cuando regreses… quisiera hacerlo. —De nuevo, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, Yuuri pudo ver claramente la sonrisa de Víctor—. Voy a prepararme.

—Voy a querer que esta semana pase pronto.

Hubo silencio y pronto, sólo se escuchó la respiración calma de Víctor, rendido por el agotamiento de un día de práctica, ejercicios y salidas. Yuuri tardó más en hacerlo. Sin embargo, allí escuchando el ritmo tranquilo de los latidos de Víctor, supo una cosa: no cambiaría por nada del mundo esa experiencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya es Viernes!
> 
> Me disculpan la tardanza. Además, que me había enfermado, cuando empecé a mejorar mis condiciones laborales sufrieron cambios bruscos. Pasé de perder m i proyecto a recuperarlo hasta diciembre y tener una capacitación en la noche. Eso significa que durante este mes estaré más ocupada.
> 
> Este capítulo en especial me creó dudas. Es que tengo tanto que escribir que siento que se me alargan. Pero es especial, creo que las temperaturas siguen aumentando, pero también quiero ser bastante realista con el proceso. Hay algo que he visto en casi todos los fics y manga yaoi y es que siempre el seme está listo para el sexo. Siempre. Yo no quiero retratar a mis personajes así, por esa razón Víctor ahora no se encontraba dispuesto. Es tal cual como en la vida real: cansancio, estress, desanimo, puede simplemente apagar la libido, y es normal. Quería retratarlo de ese modo.
> 
> ¿qué opinan de Boris? Me gustaría saber sus apreciaciones.
> 
> ¿Y sobre ese baile de Tango con Irina?
> 
> Se viene el momento que había esperado, una pequeña subtrama importante que va a atener un desenlace futuro que espero que les agarre de sorpresa xD De verdad que lo he estado esperando.
> 
> La FFKK, por cierto, es la federación rusa de patinaje. Los que leen Matryoshka ya han de saber más de ella.
> 
> Gracias por sus buenos deseos y comentarios. Me hacen feliz.


	37. La leyenda duda

**San Petersburgo, Julio 2016**

_[Martes, 7 julio 2016]_

_**«** Acabo de irme y ya te extraño_   
_**«** Me sorprendiste ayer. Si no hubiese estado tan cansado…_   
_**«** Me encantas, Yuuri._   
_**«** ¿Ya me extrañas?_   
_**«** ¿Te masturbaste en mi cama?_   
_**Mi musa »** ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_   
_**Mi musa »** No me hagas esas preguntas tan vergonzosas…_   
_**«** No me lo estás negando, Yuuri._   
_**«** Las sábanas están en la parte superior de mi closet por si necesitas cambiarlas._   
_**Mi musa »** Lo sé…_   
_**Mi musa »** Lo lamento._   
_**Mi musa »** Me hubiera gustado verte antes de que te fueras._   
_« No quise levantarte._

Mientras esperaba que el avión aterrizara, Víctor repetía los mensajes acumulados durante esa larga semana. La había sentido así, interminable. Entre reuniones, contratos y ruedas de prensa, Víctor había tenido que ocuparse de cosas que realmente no eran sus favoritas, mientras en su mente seguía la imagen que tomó de Yuuri dormido esa madrugada. Había sido inevitable al despertar, quedarse mirando su rostro relajado, con los labios entreabiertos mientras dormía profundamente. Se sentía perfecto así y la sensación de querer más de eso por el resto de su vida la arropó sin pensarlo. Solo que, al encontrarse lejos, empezó a meditar más y más sobre la índole de sus pensamientos y sentimientos; en consecuencia, empezó a sentirse asustado.

La necesidad de ver a Yuuri cuando supo que debía irse, no la analizó; solo se dejó llevar por ella y, para cuando se percató, ya tenía entradas para ir al teatro. Saber que Yuuri iba a pasar tanto tiempo con otros y no con él, le había generado inseguridad. Necesitaba sentir que Yuuri estaba a su lado y que realmente deseaba hacerlo así. Más al saber que Boris lo había mirado de una forma reprobable, situación que provocó un golpe en su estómago. No pensaba quedarse tranquilo después de eso. Yuuri era su novio, no iba a permitir que otro pudiera pensar en él de forma morbosa ni que le faltara el respeto.

Quizás fue eso lo que le impulsó a publicar la imagen en su Instagram, donde él estaba acostado con Yuuri en su regazo desnudo. Esa fotografía había sido compartida y comentada tantas veces que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de verlas todas, pero fue su manera de gritarlo. De hacer notar su ansiedad e inseguridad que, vista de forma objetiva, no tenía ningún fundamento.

_**v-nikiforov** 07.07.2016_   
_**v-nikiforov** Despertando para viajar a Moscú. #MiMusa #VictorNikiforov #AmazingWakeup_

Ver más comentarios

Bao » Señor Nikiforov, es usted un hombre suertudo y con poca vergüenza jajaja 3 #BuenViaje ;)  
Aria07 » OMDL! Victor eso no se hace! No le enseñas pan a los hambrientos! #YuuriKatsuki #Victuuri #GreekGod #FeedMe ¬v¬

Zorzalito » ¡Oh por Dios! Cómo quisiera ser tu musa para despertar a tu lado. Aunque me conformaría con ser una mosca en la habitación.

HiperIrene » OMG! Creo que tengo que hacerme una transfusión *derrame nasal*

LadyFio » Oh por Dios! Esto me supera! Son taaaaaan lindos! #VictuuriForever

Zryvanierkic » Amazing! Ese tipo de despertares son los que auguran los mejores viajes. Los amo, Victuuri for ever!

Natylovesvictuuri » Ustedes son bellos! Por favor ya cásense!

Ropita chan » OMG. Kyaaaa y las redes estallan con tremenda imagen. Gracias Dios por poner en el camino de yuuri a Víctor porque él sí que es activo con sus redes sociales y podemos ver estas hermosas imágenes

Yrioforever1204 » Quiero ser las sábanas que los cubre... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pasó aquí Dr. Garcia? ¿Qué creen que ha ocurrido? Dios, como ya escribí el siguiente casi soltaba un montón de explicaciones en las notas de autor que quedan mejor en capítulo que viene. Víctor ha estado toda la semana sintiéndose inseguro porque su Yuuri pasa mucho tiempo con muchas personas y no con él. Creo que los celos de Víctor son muy canónicos, pero no del modo que lo he visto mil veces retratado (volviéndose molesto, violento o empezando a ser un manipulador). En el drama de Chihoko se pudo ver esa faceta y aunque estaban borracho, eso de Víctor querer ser mejor que aquella posible amenaza.
> 
> Sin embargo, considero a Víctor lo suficiente racional como para detectar esos sentimientos y analizarlos para hacer lo mejor, sobre todo cuando sabe que no tienen motivaciones. Yuuri no le ha dado motivo de dudar, pero claro, Irina es una amenaza latente porque existieron sentimientos para ella. También me gusta pensar que se puede transformar el amor en algo más puro y que eso fue lo que ocurrió con Yuuri e Irina. Recuerdo haber comentando alguna vez en el grupo que era lindo que Yuuri fuera el tipo de hombre que pese a ser "arrojado" a la mal llamada "friendzone", no haya perdido el contacto y haya dado valor más a Irina como persona, que a la Irina como mujer. Sin esperar a ser aceptado en el futuro, simplemente acoplándose al lugar y tipo de sentimiento que ella podía darle para convertirse en su mejor amigo. Eso se premia con un sexy ruso de novio… xD Jajaja ¡eso no!
> 
> Quiero agradecerles a las lectoras que participaron para los comentarios de Instagram xD ¡adoro hacer esta actividad!
> 
> Ahora, ¿quién es ese tipo?
> 
> ¿Por qué se peleó con Yuuri?
> 
> ¿Qué hará Víctor al respecto?
> 
> Considero a Yuuri muyyy pasivo en el sentido de que no le guste la violencia ni los conflictos innecesarios, así que llevarlo a ese punto fue bastante difícil.
> 
> Oh, olvidaba comentar cuánto amé poner las conversaciones de chat y luego su jugueteo mañanero xD Versatilidad, ¿dónde? Sé que hay lectores que los prefieren de un lado o del otro, procuraré que cuando venga el lemon, avisarles antes de iniciar el capítulo que posición será, así ustedes se sienten libre de leerlos o no. Sin embargo, quería comentarles que buscaré que sus personalidades permanezcan independientemente de que rol tome en determinado momento de la intimidad. Víctor me sigue pareciendo muy Víctor cuando le dijo a Yuuri que podría ser el pasivo. Y Yuuri muy Yuuri cuando salió corriendo por la vergüenza xD Aunque, debo confesar que yo daría lo que sea por tener a un Víctor en cuatro… :L
> 
> Ya estamos cerca de los 60mil, es alucinante esto xD el capítulo que viene ya solo falta acomodarle los detalles y listos. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!


	38. El bailarín cae

**San Petersburgo, Julio 2016**

Yuuri se halló enojado y dolido cuando se levantó del asiento, dispuesto a pagar la cuenta. Las dudas de Víctor, que ya había notado a través de su trato frío, solo colaboraron para hacerle ver que no estaba siendo suficiente. Por eso hubiera preferido no mantener términos; de repente se sintió muy mal desempeñando su papel de novio, porque Víctor dudaba de él. ¿Acaso no había logrado expresarle a Víctor lo mucho que lo quería? ¿Quizás consideraba ahora que por saber que era su fan sus sentimientos no eran suficiente fuerte? ¿O era la falta de concretar e iniciar su vida sexual con él lo que le provocaba esas dudas? Yuuri ya no sabía qué pensar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Tenía la sensación de que todo lo que deseaba era abrazarse a Vicchan y esperar que fuera mañana.

Tanto había esperado por verlo que se había sentido feliz cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus brazos. Adoraba pasar tiempo con Víctor, incluso disfrutaba de esas facetas que en otro momento consideró impensable. La forma infantil en la que Víctor quiso marcar terreno al entrar a las clases con él le pareció adorable y claro que le gustó la idea de compartir el baile, una de sus pasiones, con él. De hecho, había pensado en decirle que cuando acabaran el festival de San Petersburgo volvieran a patinar. Podría tomarse el riesgo sin temer perder una presentación importante. Él también estaba poniendo de su parte, ¿acaso no era suficiente? ¿Víctor no podía notarlo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

Irritado, esperó que su tarjeta pasara el punto sin dejar de mover su pie con impaciencia. Mientras estuvo allí, escuchó a Irina acercarse para saludarle; sin embargo, Yuuri no se sintió con ánimos de socializar. Por el contrario, quería estar solo, y solo por no ser grosero con Víctor se contuvo de irse por su cuenta y dejarlo allí. No lo pensó como una forma de venganza sino más bien una respuesta intuitiva a su estado de ánimo. No quería que lo vieran débil y lo mejor era estar en su casa para eso.

¿Tan mal novio era?

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te vas ya? —Irina lució preocupada, pero Yuuri solo renegó.

—Nos vamos. Ambos estamos cansados y creemos que es mejor descansar. —Irina le miró incrédula y Yuuri se apresuró a dar explicaciones que no correspondían, revelando así su inquietud—. Víctor apenas llegó ayer de viaje, tuvo una semana agotadora. Y bueno, estoy cansado también.

—¿Seguro no pasó algo con ustedes? Yuuri, no puedes mentirme —insistió y Yuuri contuvo el aire. Ella entendió que en esa situación lo mejor era no acercarse a él, por lo que mantuvo una prudente distancia.

—Peleamos —confesó—, así que no estoy de ánimo y él tampoco. Quizás podamos hablar sobre esto afuera.

—Aowww… ¡son tan dulces! —Irina le sonrió de forma encantadora y él empezó a sentirse perdido. ¿Qué de lo que acababa de decir era así de dulce?—. Las discusiones con tu pareja son naturales. Si están dispuestos a hablarlas, no habrá problemas. Víctor se ve que está muy enamorado de ti y tu igual. Esto es solo un pequeño percance entre ustedes.

—Espero que sea así. —Irina rio mientras renegaba.

—Es así, no seas tan pesimista. No creas que no conozco esa predisposición tuya de pensar que todo va mal —se animó a darle un ligero golpecito en su pecho. Yuuri le sonrió, mucho más aliviado. Irina tenía esa facilidad en él—. Habla con él y arr…

—¡Irina, mi amor!

Levantó la mirada al verla girar hacia atrás, para notar la presencia de ese hombre alto, corpulento, que se acercó con una ligera oscilación en sus movimientos. Claro que pudo reconocerlo, lo había visto varias veces buscándola después de los ensayos, para encerrarla en sus grandes brazos como si temiera que se perdiera. Yuuri había encontrado repulsiva esa actitud en el pasado, pero en ese instante, fue otra cosa lo que le provocó ya que, según palabras de Irina, Vladimir dejó de ser su pareja y la actitud que arrastraba no auguraba nada bueno. Yuuri no tardó en arrugar sus cejas, pero fue mayor su recelo cuando notó la tensión que envaró la espalda de Irina. Sin embargo, lo que terminó por hacerle decidir intervenir fue cuando ese hombre le tomó la pequeña muñeca a Irina para empujarla hacia él, con fuerza.

—¡Basta Vladirmir! ¡Estás borracho! —gritó Irina, intentando liberarse.

—Necesitamos hablar… ¡necesito explicarte! No quieres contestar mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas. ¡Y yo te amo, Irina! ¡Te amo!

—¡No quiero estar más contigo! —Ella habló entre dientes, mirando a todos lados mientras se hacía evidente su temblor. Yuuri no pudo soportarlo más.

—Suéltala —exigió. La espalda de Irina tembló al escucharlo y Yuuri notó como Vladimir, con la espesa barba castaña y la mirada enrojecida de alcohol, fijó su mirada hacia él mientras apretaba el brazo de la bailarina—. Suéltala o llamaré a la policía.

Vladimir le miró como si fuese su más grande enemigo. A Yuuri no le importó verlo, pero al observar la palidez con la que Irina le había visto, supo que aquello se iba a descontrolar en cualquier momento. No se atrevió a desviar la mirada a los lados, tenía la sensación de que cualquier descuido podría ser un error fatal. Y aunque odiaba las peleas y los conflictos, no iba permitir que trataran a su amiga de esa manera.

Yuuri no se amilanó cuando Vladimir se enfrentó a él, tirando del brazo de Irina como si ella fuera una mascota que debiera obedecerle. A pesar de tener una altura mayor a la de Víctor y de ser de contextura mucho más gruesa, se mantuvo impasible enfrentándole con la mirada y decidido a actuar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Apretó su mandíbula, mientras su pecho era golpeado incesantemente por los sonidos de su corazón y su instinto le decía que estaba en peligro. El aroma a alcohol le llegó a las fosas nasales al sentirlo cerca, para darle más fuerza a esa seguridad.

—¡Vladimir, basta! —La desesperación tintaba a la voz de Irina, la cual temblaba—. Hablemos, vamos a hablar afuera, ¡por favor!

—Dije que la sueltes —insistió Yuuri e Irina le miró con una muda súplica.

—Yuuri, déjalo así. Yo iré a hablar con él. —Intentó mediar con una sonrisa hueca y los ojos inundados de pánico, pero Vladimir miró fijamente la expresión de Irina. La angustia que demostraba ante la posibilidad de que Yuuri saliera lastimado, le enojó.

—¿Es él? ¿Es él por quien me dejaste?

—¡No te dejé por nadie! —gritó desesperada. Yuuri veía la situación con la ira agarrándole los huesos—. Por favor, Vladimir, salgamos. Iré contigo. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? ¡Iré!

—¡No voy a dejar que te vayas con él, Irina! —Yuuri alzó la voz, llamando la atención de algunos de los presentes alrededor.

—¡Por favor, Yuuri, no te involucres! —rogó Irina. Un odio visceral se formó en su estómago, empujando a salir lo más oscuro de él. El corazón latía de forma incesante, haciendo eco como una tortura.

—¿Tanto te preocupa que lo golpee? —Yuuri sintió el peligro. Atoró su respiración, mientras buscaba cerca algo con lo cual defenderse sin poner en riesgo sus piernas—. ¡Le partiré los malditos tobillos para que no pueda bailar más contigo!

—¡Basta ya, Vladimir! —gritó alterada—. ¡Soy yo la que no quiere estar contigo! ¡Ya no te…!

El golpe no cayó sobre él, como temió, cuando estuvo por agarrar el banquillo más cercano dispuesto a utilizarlo de escudo. El golpe cayó con la palma abierta sobre el rostro de Irina y ella cayó con violencia al suelo, sobre la mesa cercana, llevándose consigo todas las copas, vasos y la botella servida de los que bebían a su lado. La pareja allí sentada se levantó pero se mantuvieron inertes, sin intervenir y Yuuri solo pudo ver como el vidrio había atravesado el muslo de su compañera, haciéndole una herida que sangraba y manchaba el suelo.

—¡Eres una puta! ¡Una puta! —bramó Vladimir fuera de sí y se inclinó con la intención de agarrarla por el cabello.

Yuuri ya no pudo pensar en más; como si toda luz se hubiera apagado en su cabeza, la ira le envolvió hasta contaminarle la sangre.

Antes de que Vladimir lograra agarrar a Irina para levantarla, el puño de Yuuri cayó sobre su mandíbula, haciéndolo trastabillar mientras ella buscaba la botella de vidrio, entre temblores, para defenderse. Vladimir reaccionó e impulsó todo su cuerpo para asestar un golpe sobre el pómulo de Yuuri, empujándolo hacia atrás, y aunque se tambaleó por la fuerza del golpe y logró bloquear el siguiente golpe que Vladimir impulsó al aprovechar el momento y le agarró la muñeca. No pudo evitar que el peso de aquel lo llevara hacia atrás. Sus pálpitos golpearon las sienes. Yuuri sintió que la sangre hirvió en todo el torrente sanguíneo y que una fuerza sobrehumana le llenó, impulsada por la rabia y el odio puro que podría sentir ante un ser tan miserable como para atreverse a golpear a una mujer.

Vladimir lo atrapó contra la barra, pero Yuuri alzó su rodilla y le clavó un profundo golpe en la costilla, sacándole un poco el aire y haciéndolo jadear. Intentó hacer distancia mientras luchaba para mantener ambos puños atrapados en sus manos e imposibilitarle que pudiera golpearlo nuevamente, pero Vladimir logró agarrarle desde el borde de su camisa y con una facilidad ridícula lo alzó para aventarse con él contra la primera mesa.

El golpe en su espalda irradió como una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Yuuri gruñó al sentirlo, junto a la humedad de las bebidas mojándole la ropa con los aperitivos, mientras frente a él se cernían los ojos cargados de violencia de ese miserable, apretándole con todo su peso contra la madera. Todo lo que había logrado fue ser apretado por completo, al haber alzado sus piernas y usarlas de barrera entre ambos cuerpos, pero eso le había cortado todo espacio para moverse. Vladimir parecía una bestia, Yuuri lograba respirar la frustración que le llenaba, pero todo lo que podía percibir en esa amalgama oscura de emociones eran unos deseos destructivos hacia él y la preocupación del estado de Irina después de ese golpe, ahogándole. Incluso el sabor de la sangre en su boca, solo le impulsaba de la forma más animal a arremeter con todo y defender lo que quería.

—¡Deja a Yuuri en paz! ¡No lo lastimes, Vladimir!

Yuuri escuchó de lejos el grito de su amiga, forrado en llanto. La mandíbula se endureció al ver a Vladimir voltear a su llamado. Se vio soltado por unos segundos, ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar cuando se alejó, pero Yuuri se apoyó de la mesa que tambaleaba y lo vio tomar el banquillo cercano con la intención de dejarlo caer. Allí decidió un movimiento arriesgado, esperó el momento propicio para usar ambas piernas y golpear con todas sus fuerzas justo en el diafragma, con lo que logró sacarle por completo el aire.

Hubo un repentino silencio en su cabeza al ver a Vladimir caer sobre sus rodillas. Sin embargo, una fuerza sobrenatural le llenaba los nervios y fue incapaz de detenerse al notarlo ahora vulnerable. Toda su vista se nubló por la oscuridad y el fuego se levantó en sus extremidades, dispuestas a empujarlo por completo contra aquel cuerpo hasta hacerlo pedazos. Yuuri fue incapaz de pensar, no supo nada más que el delicioso placer de sentir la piel y la carne ser violentada por sus nudillos. Un zumbido atrapado en su cerebro le hizo imposible escuchar más que el sonido de sus huesos golpeando los ajenos y el chapoteo de la sangre que era capaz de oír en un eco profundo, casi perfecto…

—¡No, Yuuri! —Sintió el agarre fuerte que lo sacó de aquella masa viscosa y amorfa donde él se supo ahogado. Como si acabaran de sacarlo a la superficie, Yuuri tomó suficiente aire hasta el punto de marearse—. ¡Ha sido suficiente!

Víctor lo sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho, apretándolo. El halo negro que llenó su mirada se había hecho más profundo, al punto que fue imposible observar ningún color, como si toda luz escapara de él. El zumbido de procedencia desconocida se volvió más alto y audible, pareció una garra rayando eternamente un vidrio. Volvió a boquear, la sangre recorrió su cuerpo con velocidades inimaginables y un incansable calor le llenó el pecho y le apretaba las costillas. El sudor y la humedad de su camisa, se deslizó sin descanso, pero sus pálpitos violentos fueron lo que más le afectó. Sintió el temblor en sus extremidades, el golpe de calor y de frío en sus entrañas, la sensación de estar sin aire e inhalar por la nariz pura sangre. Yuuri se sintió empapado de algo asqueroso, repugnante. Se sintió sucio, se sintió aterrado, incapaz de entender qué ocurrió.

Entonces, se miró sus manos. La sangre en ellas, el temblor en ellas. Yuuri se hizo consciente, en segundos pesados, de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer al mirar con sus pupilas empequeñecidas sus dedos llenos de aquel líquido carmesí. Un grito de una bailarina también llegó. Escuchó a Gisselle exclamar: 'Tu pierna, Irina'. La primera arcada sobrevino, golpeándolo en el centro de su estómago, como una bola de fuego que necesitase escupir como fuera.

Su pierna… su pierna. Yuuri levantó la mirada para buscar a Irina pero la bilis se filtró entre sus dientes. Trató respirar, lo intentó, pero como si fuera él quien hubiera recibido la patada se quedó sin fuerza para poder respirar. El pánico lo envolvió cuando reconoció los síntomas y comenzó a jalar arrancándose los botones para coger aire. Vio el rostro espantado de Víctor, la desesperación en su mirada, pero fue incapaz de escuchar nada más. Sus oídos fueron invadidos por esa angustia al intentar gritar. Y todo lo que pudo oir antes de desvanecerse fue el llamado de Víctor, pronunciando su nombre.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que despertó; pero mientras los recuerdos volvían, miraba fijamente una pared blanca. Estaba acostado de costado, con sus brazos abrazándolo, sin camisa y con el resto de su ropa puesta. Sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de moverse de su lugar. En su mente solo podía estar ese último grito de Gisselle junto a la imagen de la pierna de Irina sangrando, la pierna de Irina lastimada. ¿Qué tan profunda fue la cortada? ¿Habrá alcanzado algún nervio? Sus ojos se habían llenado de nuevas lágrimas al contemplar la posibilidad de que Irina no pudiera bailar más y solo se apretó, negándose a enfrentarla.

Se sentía inútil… Debió haber actuado antes. Yuuri se vio asaltado por la culpa, porque de haber actuado antes, hubiera podido evitar que Irina fuera lastimada. Había tomado las decisiones incorrectas, antes de amenazar debió haber golpeado aunque estuviera en contra de su propia naturaleza. Debió haber sido más impulsivo… debió…

—¿Yuuri? —tembló al escucharla y calló. La voz de Irina se había filtrado en el silencio de la habitación—. ¿No has despertado aún? —se mantuvo quieto y apretó sus ojos para no moverse—. Dios… perdón… perdóname.

Irina dejó de hablar para simplemente soltar pequeños y sentidos sollozos. Yuuri quiso saber porqué. ¿Lloraba por él? ¿O por alguna mala noticia en su pierna? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Vladimir? ¿Y Víctor? Ah... Víctor... ¿Qué pensaría Víctor después de eso? Debía pensar que era un monstruo. Debía pensar que fue un cobarde. Debía creer que era débil, incapaz de defender a una de sus compañeras. Seguro Víctor hubiera hecho las cosas mejor, tomado decisiones más efectivas ante una situación así. Él no, él hizo todo mal.

El llanto sentido de Irina se escuchaba bastante cerca, aunque no lo suficiente para percibirlo detrás de su espalda. Supuso que estaban compartiendo habitación y la idea de que ella estuviera en camilla, le llenó de ansiedad. Eso solo podía significar que algo grave había pasado y aunque quería saberlo, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a esa verdad. No podría, le dolía.

—A v-veces… —susurró Irina con la voz cortada—, a v-veces me pregunt-to porque n-no me fijé en t-ti. Tú jamás m-me hubieras hecho esto...

¿Hacerle qué? Yuuri contuvo el aire, aterrado ante las alternativas nefastas que se dibujaban ante sus ojos.

¿Y de qué valía preguntarse ahora por que no se fijó en él? Yuuri apretó sus labios que temblaban, imaginando la herida en su pierna y el rostro inflamado por el golpe. ¿Qué importaba ahora preguntarselo? Ya lo hecho estaba hecho, el pasado no tenía vuelta atrás y sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Quería a Víctor y ahora se sentía miserable porque si las dudas de Víctor le habían hecho sentir insuficiente, ahora sabía que era aún peor. ¿Qué clase de hombre era si no fue capaz de evitar que Irina saliera lastimada? ¿Qué clase de novio era si no podía darle seguridad a los sentimientos de Víctor?

—D-debí haberte acept-tado… por un momento lo p-pensé —siguió hablando, con la voz empapada en arrepentimiento. Irina parecía sentirse en confianza con la idea de que él estaba aún inconsciente y eso solo incrementó la sensación amorfa y oscura dentro de Yuuri—. Estoy segura de que hubiera p-podido enamorarme d-de ti con el tiempo… A veces s-siento que… que quizás lo estoy, a v-veces no… ¿no es extraño? A veces no sé si es que te quiero así, o quiero l-la posibilidad d-de haber sido feliz con un chico c-como tú… es extraño…

Yuuri apretó sus párpados y hubiera deseado tener la posibilidad de tapar sus oídos para no escuchar más. Que patetico y triste sonaba la posibilidad de ser aceptado sólo porque le daba seguridad y confianza. No poder despertar más que comodidad y compañía, que siquiera eran efectivas, ya que no habría podido protegerla como hubiera deseado, ni en el pasado. Él no quería escuchar más, no deseaba hacerlo. No quería pensar en posibilidades que sonaban peor de lo que realmente ocurrió.

—T-te quiero m-mucho, Yuuri. —Soltó, con el aire que parecía escaparse entre suspiros profundos—. De v-verdad te quiero mucho… N-no quería provocarte e-esto. Ahora mi O-odette tendrá que d-darse un reposo... justo c-cuando había recuperado a mi Sigfrido… No es j-justo. N-no lo es.

—Irina.

La voz de la mujer sonó por encima de aquel llanto triste, una voz que Yuuri supo distinguir. Lilia se encontraba allí.

Yuuri no se sintió listo para enfrentarse a Lilia y contar lo que había pasado, cómo demoró para actuar y defender a su amiga, cómo terminó casi vapuleado por aquel maldito al punto de provocarle un ataque de ansiedad. Todo lo que podía pensar al rememorar la secuencia de imágenes era cuán inútil había sido, cuan poco hombre era. ¿Cómo mirar a Lilia a los ojos, si toda la gallardía quedaba en sus papeles y era incapaz de defender nada?

Decidió hacerse el dormido al no tener las fuerzas para ello. Solo sintió la mano cálida de la mujer alborotando su cabello con una suavidad que no recordó haber recibido antes, y ese gesto fue suficiente para recrear de nuevo el nudo en su garganta ya reseca y con un sabor pastoso a bilis, a sangre.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Lilia sonó parca, carente de emoción.

—¿Cómo se enteró que estábamos aquí?

—Pavel me llamó para avisarme lo que ocurrió en el pub y luego Víctor Nikiforov me llamó para decirme que se encontraban en el centro médico después de que Yuuri se desmayara. Ahora mismo, Víctor se está encargando de dejar a ese malnacido tras las rejas. —Jamás había escuchado a Lilia referirse a alguien de ese modo, pero su voz estaba cargada de pura indignación—. Sin embargo, no es lo que ocurrió hoy lo que quiero que me expliques, Irina. Quiero que me digas desde cuándo te estaba tratando así.

A pesar de no ver sus rostros, Yuuri adivinaba la tensión. El mismo había sentido que su columna se volvió tiesa y los músculos de su espalda se endurecieron cuando Lilia dejó en el aire aquella certeza. El aire que respiraba Irina siseaba, pero el silencio cortante de la zarina del ballet era aún más espeluznante. Era como una guillotina pendulando en el techo.

—Y-yo…

—No creas que tengo solo tres años, Irina Petrova. —Lilia no dio pie a réplica. Su voz sonaba imperativa y dominante—. Esto que pasó en el pub, ya había pasado antes. Quiero saber porqué razón una mujer como tú permitió que llegara a estos niveles. —La respiración de la prima ballerina se había descompuesto, volviéndose errática—. ¿Cuántas veces te golpeó antes de que lo dejaras?

De nuevo hubo silencio. Yuuri escuchaba claramente los latidos de su corazón, pegado en la sien, pero esta vez sin la oscuridad que se quedaba atrapada entre sus ojos. Cada segundo que Irina tardaba en responder, confirmaba que las sospechas de Lilia no estaban erradas y pensar que esta no era la primera vez y que ella había estado indefensa le provocó una reacción en cadena encabezada por la indignación.

Lilia no necesitó repetir la pregunta, estaba allí imponiendo con su presencia y, en silencio, empujándola a hablar. Yuuri apretó sus puños.

—D-dos… —soltó de forma trémula. Yuuri miró a la pared, tensandose, con los labios separados por una mezcla innombrable de emociones—. La primera… él me dijo que no lo volvería a hacer. Para la segunda, lo corté…

—Los insultos que te dijo. ¿Desde cuándo? —el tono de voz de Lilia seguía implacable.

—Hace d-dos meses… —la voz desfalleció y Yuuri cerró sus labios, volviendo a sentirse víctima de ese fuego que le golpeaba el estómago y quería escupir contra aquel cuerpo—. ¡Él no era así! ¡No sé qué pasó con él! Antes si se enojaba, a veces me insultaba, pero luego de calmarse siempre se arrepentía. Me llenaba de flores y regalos y…

—Y tú le creíste. —Lilia interrumpió su algarabía, con una voz férrea. El llanto volvió—. Cómo pudiste ser tan ingenua…

—Decía que tenía miedo de perderme, ¡que solo quería cuidarme! ¡Que yo le hacía enojar y que él no sentía que pudiera mercerme…!

—¡Claro que no te merece! —alzó la voz Lilia, con el temblor que por primera vez en la conversación pudo percibir—. ¡Tú no mereces a un poco hombre que te trate de esta manera! ¡Es tan poco hombre que cree que puede retenerte de esa forma!

Los pasos de Lilia se escucharon con un eco amorfo. Yuuri solo escuchó, de lejos, como si fuera un retrato olvidado en la pared. Incluso sus emociones habían dejado de sentirse para dejarlo abandonado en una profunda nada. Era demasiado, se sentía saturado en demasía. ¿Cuántas veces estuvo él a su lado sin percatarse que Irina estaba siendo lastimada?

—Irina. —El tono de voz que Lilia usó fue confidente. Pequeño, dócil, muy bajo en comparación al llanto atorado que Irina intentaba contener. Yuuri la imaginaba tapándose el rostro con sus manos—. Dime. ¿Te forzó?

Yuuri no saboreó la lágrima, solo la sintió correr por su nariz para caer en la camilla. Luego vino otra y otra, vencidas ambas por la gravedad, mientras él las dejaba huir ya en silencio. Porque todo lo que Irina respondió fue un llanto tan profundo y sentido que él se sintió culpable de no haberse dado cuenta. Un llanto tan hondo que parecía brotar de sus vísceras. Se escuchaba tan asustada y asqueada, como si hubiera contenido ese infame secreto por mucho tiempo, intentando ser fuerte mientras huía por sus propios medios de aquel monstruo. Y todo lo que escuchó de Lilia fue un siseo suave, casi como el consuelo que una madre le da a un hijo cuando ha despertado de una pesadilla.

E Irina empezó a contarlo, entre sollozos, casi ahogada, era capaz de oír algunas frases, las suficientes para dibujar el escenario. Vladimir era celoso, muy celoso, pero en cuanto empezó a recibir bromas sobre ser el 'cornudo' en su equipo, los celos se volvieron enfermizos. Cuando la primera noticia que la relacionó con Yuuri llegó, él se transformó en una bestia y ella no pudo contenerlo. Calló. Como un animalito indefenso solo toleró el peso y la agresión, teniendo miedo de que si forcejeaba, él pudiera lastimarla a tal punto de que dejaría el ballet.

Al día siguiente, él la despertó con desayuno, le habló dulce, le pidió perdón llorándole al lado. Ella se sintió confundida. ¿Acaso había sido una pesadilla? ¿Acaso no ocurrió? Toda huella que había eran los moretones en sus antebrazos, algunos en sus piernas. Ella sintió que si hablaba nadie le creería. Él incluso le hizo ver que en algún momento lo disfrutó. Le gustaba rudo, bromeó, ¿realmente era así?

Ella dejó pasar la primera vez. Maquilló las huellas, ocultó los moretones en su larga ropa y decidió sumergirse en el ballet, lo único que le daba calma. Pero no acabó allí. Dos semanas después fue mayor la agresión. Cuando ella intentó huir la tomó del cabello, la arrastró por el piso de la habitación hasta lanzarla en la cama, y se subió en ella, atrapándola en una trampa que cualquier esfuerzo sería un suicidio. Le dijo: 'me gustan tus piernas, Irina. No quiero lastimarlas'. Ella lo sintió como una amenaza clara y cruda. Mordió la sábana, apretó sus puños hasta emblanquecer. Sintió que cada vez que él entrada con su aliento pérfido por el alcohol, la mataba, solo para revivirla y volver a asesinarla, en un ciclo que se extendía hasta el infinito.

Pero esto no fue un mal sueño, era una verdad, una realidad asquerosa. Esto no se va a olvidar. Irina salió de la cama apenas lo supo dormido, tomó todas sus cosas y decidió huir. Por teléfono dejó la sentencia, él la estuvo buscando, más ella lo evitó a toda costa. Por teléfono la había estado amenazando con ir a buscarla al ballet, con encontrar a aquel con quien la estaba engañando. Él seguía jurando que era por otro que ella lo había abandonado, pero no, fue porque no podría tolerar un abuso más.

Yuuri se giró al escuchar los suaves siseos y murmullos bajos de ambas mujeres. Lo que halló frente a sus ojos, fue la figura de Lilia, sin maquillaje, con el cabello suelto y despeinado y una ropa que siquiera combinaba con ella. Toda su estampa gritaba la desesperación con la que salió de la casa para llegar allí. Ella arrullaba en su pecho a Irina, le acariciaba el rostro mientras esta se había aferrado al cuerpo de Lilia con angustia. Su dolor era tan palpable que mojaba y fue imposible no encontrarse empatizando con ella.

Los ojos verdes de Lilia le miraron por un momento largo. Yuuri se sintió golpeado por ellos mientras dejaba caer dos lágrimas más de pura impotencia. Sin embargo, Lilia le hizo una señal clara y Yuuri se giró, para que aquel secreto se mantuviera entre ellos. Para que Irina no supiera que había escuchado, para que creyera que solo lo había oído Lilia. Se acurrucó con dolor y mordió su puño, intentando detener su propio llanto. Y todo lo que escuchó de Lilia, luego de eso, fue un: 'No dejaremos que ocurra más'.

Más tarde, los padres de Irina llegaron. Al ser informados de lo sucedido, su padre de inmediato se apresuró hasta la comisaría para verificar la denuncia y poner una más personal. La familia de Irina tenía influencia, y no pensaban desperdiciarla para asegurarse que aquel hombre que se había atrevido a tocar a su hija pagará por ello. Su madre se mostró angustiada por no imaginar lo que había estado pasando, cuando su hija buscó refugio en su casa jamás pensó que se trataba de algo así. Todo lo que sabía es que había cortado con Vladimir desde semanas atrás y éste había buscado el apoyo de ellos para recuperarla, entregándoles ramos y regalos que ellos rechazaron, ya que ambos respetaban las decisiones de su hija y la forma en que ella había decidido llevar su vida. Por fortuna, la herida no había tenido la gravedad como para sacarla definitivamente del ballet, pero durante dos semanas no podría volver a las tablas. Eso significaba que perdería las dos últimas semanas del festival de las luces de San Petersburgo. Odette tendría que ser reemplazada por la bailarina sustituta en esas semanas.

Tras la partida de Irina con sus padres, Lilia volvió a entrar a la habitación para sentarse en el borde de la camilla donde Yuuri aún se encontraba acostado. Él seguía allí, consciente, pero no había cambiado su posición y parecía envuelto en el pantano de sus propias culpas, masticándolas incansablemente. Como si ella pudiera ver lo que ocurría en su mente, se dedicó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello negro y seco. Palpó con cuidado sus hebras y soltó un suspiro cansado que él imitó.

—Debí haberme dado cuenta. —Pudo expresar al cabo de unos minutos. Lilia se quedó en silencio—. He estado ensayando con ella todos estos meses, la he acompañado, hemos estado juntos y no me dí cuenta.

—No es tu culpa, Yuuri.

—Siento que sí lo es… Fui ciego.

Como si se tratara de una treta de su mente, cada situación vivida con Irina en esos meses se presentó frente a sus ojos con todas las evidencias visibles. La ropa que cubría su cuerpo pese al calor, las palabras que le había dicho y luego no quiso explicar. Esa manera de mirarle como si quisiera decirle algo, la rabia que a veces la llenaba y él creyó que solo era fruto de algún desbalance hormonal. Ese: 'debería alejarme de ti' que le dijo en la clase de pole dance.

Irina había lanzado señales en baja frecuencia que él no pudo leer. Fue un estúpido, claro que era su culpa… ¿quién más pudo haberlo notado sino él?

—Es difícil imaginar que a una chica tan despierta y vivaz como Irina le ocurra algo así. Pero el miedo nos inmoviliza… lo he visto tantas veces, y aún así, a mis setenta años sigue tomándome de sorpresa.

Yuuri levantó la mirada para ver la espalda que siempre había estado recta, ahora derrumbada como palmera atacada por un furioso huracán. Lilia lucía aún más anciana, sus ojos cansados e hinchados de llanto cargaban una enorme pena. No era el único que se sentía culpable, lo supo. Pero ella parecía ver un espejo, un ciclo maldito repitiéndose ante sus ojos, una y otra vez.

—Hace años perdí a una de mis mejores bailarinas por culpa de un maldito. Le quebró sus tobillos para obligarla a no volver al ballet. —Yuuri contuvo el aliento mientras veía las arrugas de los pómulos de Lilia temblar por el paso de aire—. Me encargué de hundirlo en la cárcel, usé todo mi poder para hacerlo, pero jamás pude devolverle a ella lo que él le quitó, y por depresión, eventualmente se suicidó. Todavía no había llegado a ser la prima ballerina, pero iba a serlo, yo lo veía. Estaba segura de ello. Y ese maldito le arrebató su futuro y su vida.

Yuuri pensó en su madre, su hermana, su maestra Minako, incluso en Yuko. Su vida había estado marcada por tantas mujeres, que le era imposible imaginar lastimar a cualquiera de ellas. Se halló incapaz de mencionar palabra ante semejante confesión y volvió a acurrucarse, mudo, apretándose contra su pecho con una sensación sin nombre abrazándole. Quería a Víctor… necesitaba a Víctor. Deseaba tener a Víctor para abrazarlo y olvidar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Pero sabía que no sería sencillo, porque además Víctor había visto lo más asqueroso de él. Y nadie puede querer estar ante alguien tan débil.

—Estoy más calmada al ver que Irina puede ser protegida a tiempo y que tu ataque no pasó a mayores. —Lilia continuó y dejó una nueva caricia sobre su cabello. Yuuri tragó grueso.

—Victor lo vio…

—En algún momento tenía que verlo. No te sientas avergonzado por ello. —De nuevo hubo esa caricia—. Sé que esto ha sido duro, Yuuri, pero necesito que bailes mañana. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Yuuri comprendió lo que Lilia estaba pidiendo. No se trataba de una pregunta, era una afirmación. Acababa de recuperar su papel de Sigfrido, no podía ahora derrumbarse y dejarlo de lado tras lo que pasó, aún si no se encontraba con fuerzas de interpretarlo y la idea de tener a otra Odette le causara repugnancia. No hacerlo, solo provocaría que su reputación como bailarín se viera mancillada y estaba seguro que a Irina no le gustaría eso, no después de lo que pasó. No arrojaría sobre ella la culpa de que su carrera sufriera otro revés.

Así que asintió. Lilia respondió con un par de palmadas ligeras sobre sus hombros antes de levantarse y salir.

El silencio fue un buen aliado para respirar, pensar e intentar arreglar sus pensamientos. Tendría que practicar al día siguiente su programa con la nueva bailarina y además actuar como Romeo siendo el de siempre. Tendría que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para poder bailar y buscar la forma de volver a ver a Irina frente a frente sin soltar lo que sabía, sin preguntarle porqué no le dijo, sin hacerle saber que debió haber confiado más en él, o en ellos. No sabía cómo lograría todo ello, pero tenía que intentarlo y lograrlo. Era la única certeza en ese momento.

Entonces, sintió la presencia de alguien entrar y hasta no tenerlo cerca, no supo de quién se trataba. El aroma a frutas de su perfume a pesar de notarse en toques sutiles, fue suficiente para decirle que era Víctor quien había llegado. Yuuri giró su mirada cansada hacia él, tenía los ojos hinchados e irritados, el agotamiento y las emociones aún atoradas en ellos. Víctor se acercó con cuidado, como si temiera hacerlo, y ocupó el lugar que Lilia había tomado antes. Luego llevó su mano hasta la frente de Yuuri, apartó los mechones negros de ella para acariciar después hasta el borde de su mejilla que, hasta ese momento, Yuuri se percató que dolía al dejar escapar un siseo. Víctor hizo una mueca.

—Cariño, vamos a casa —le habló en un tono muy dulce mientras seguía repartiendo caricias por su rostro. Yuuri soltó el aire, con un nuevo nudo en su garganta—. Estuve muy preocupado. De verdad me asustaste.

Se encontraba tan avergonzado. Yuuri hundió de nuevo su mejilla contra la almohada y se cubrió con sus manos para no ver esa mirada nítida de Víctor, ese amor que parecía no escasear. Si Víctor dudaba de lo que sentía antes, ¿qué más podría esperar después de eso? Él intentaba ser fuerte, lo intentaba, más ahora había quedado en evidencia que no tenía ninguna fuerza, que era débil, que no estaba a la altura de él. No lo merecía… Yuuri lo tenía claro, no lo merecía. Estaba apuntando muy alto, era como Ícaro queriendo alcanzar el sol con las alas llenas de cera. Tan absurdo… tan iluso.

Víctor se inclinó sobre él y a pesar de su resistencia, mientras el llanto le ahogaba y era incapaz de formar palabras, lo abrazó para llevarlo contra su pecho. Yuuri no quería, no quería sentirlo, pero al encontrarse entre sus brazos y escuchar los latidos del corazón de Víctor, se vio imposibilitado para pelear. Solo se hundió en su camisa y recibió en respuesta las caricias calmas que iban desde su cabello hasta su espalda desnuda. Víctor le tocaba con una dulzura insondable de la que no se sentía merecedor.

Lloró. En algún punto, sus lágrimas le dieron forma a palabras superfluas, sin sentidos, frases que revelaban su mayor temor, su culpa, su vergüenza. Víctor le dejó descargarse sobre su pecho en silencio, sin detener las caricias calmas conforme intentaba darle el respaldo que necesitaba tras el horrible episodio. Lo siguió cubriendo, mientras lo escuchaba decir que era su culpa, que debió notarlo, que algo debía haber mal en él, que no pudo defenderla, que Víctor también dudaba, que era injusto, que se sentía insuficiente y demás; todo ello de forma desordenada y carente de cohesión. Solo ideas que venían navegando por su cabeza y hallaron el modo de salir.

Víctor suspiró hondo, antes de apartarlo lo suficiente para sujetarle con suavidad su mejilla. Le obligó a mirarle, con firmeza, pero sin dejar de tratarle dulcemente, porque necesitaba responder a toda la retahíla que Yuuri había soltado, para anular la gran mayoría de ellas.

—La defendiste, Yuuri. Lo hiciste, no eres ningún cobarde. La defendiste con todo y lograste que no se la llevara. De no haber hecho esto no sabemos qué hubiera pasado.

—Pero no soy suficiente… no lo fue, ella está herida… y tú…

—No. No eres suficiente. —Yuuri apretó los labios al ver que Víctor había confirmado uno de sus mayores temores, pero Víctor no se quedó allí—. Eres más de lo que yo podría haber esperado en mi vida. Eres tanto que cuando creo que he llegado a conocerte me encuentro que no tengo idea de nada aún. Ahora que sé esto, todo lo que quiero es seguir conociéndote más. Encargarme que nunca falte la luz en ti, para que no te sientas invadido por esa oscuridad.

Se quedó en silencio. No halló forma de contrarrestar esas palabras y todo lo que pudo percibir dentro de él fue una onda ola de alivio, dormitando sus extremidades. Como si un enorme peso hubiera caído, como si ya no tuviera que cargar nada. Al haber hablado, al escuchar a Víctor y encontrar en gesto y palabras que quería aun así seguir con él, se llenó de ansia, de miedo, pero también de esperanzas. Víctor supo hacerle ver que la promesa seguía intacta cuando besó con suavidad sus labios y luego volvió a apretarle contra su pecho, arrullándolo.

—Pensé que te asustaría… —Yuuri susurró.

—Me asustaste, pero porque no sabía cómo ayudarte.

—Fui un salvaje…

—Yuuri, yo quería matarlo con mis manos después de ver lo que te hizo y lo que le hizo a tu amiga.

—¿Qué va a pasar con él?

—Después de que caíste inconsciente y él recuperó el aliento, intentó acercarse. Quiso golpearme, pero lo detuvo la vigilancia del lugar y no se lo permitieron. ¿Adivina quien tiene cargos por agresión a la leyenda del patinaje ruso? No seré yo quien tenga que hacerle algo.

—¿Hay un artículo legal que te protege? No me extrañaría… —Yuuri escuchó una suave risa, muy corta, por parte de Víctor, aunque él no se sintiera con fuerzas para reir. Solo podía esbozar una ligera sonrisa incrédula.

—No necesariamente, pero mis piernas valen lo que pesan. —Recibió un beso en su nariz y otro en su entrecejo—. Vamos a casa, Yuuri. Déjame dormir contigo hoy, no quiero dejarte solo después de lo que pasó.

—¿Solo dormir? —quiso saber, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse culpable al pensar que el plan inicial era bailar toda la noche, dentro y fuera de la pista, con ropa y sin ropa. Ahora no se encontraba capaz de nada, estaba debilitado, agotado, con una pesadez que le llenaba sus extremidades.

—Solo dormir. He descubierto que me encanta dormir contigo.

Sin más que agregar, Víctor le ayudó a levantarse de la camilla. Fue hasta ese momento que Yuuri se dio cuenta que aún se encontraba mareado y sus extremidades carecían de suficiente equilibrio como para mantenerlo de pie. Seguramente el efecto de los medicamentos que solían usar para contrarrestar sus ataques de ansiedad seguían allí vivos y no le sorprendía del todo, porque no era la primera vez que eso ocurría en él. Se sostuvo con fuerza de Víctor y este le acogió en su costado, ayudándolo a moverse hasta la silla donde estaba doblada su camisa. Fue incapaz de ponersela por sí mismo, así que se sentó y dejó que Víctor lo hiciera por él. Lo vistió con la camisa que carecía de la mayoría de los botones frontales y luego lo cubrió con el suéter.

Con sumo cuidado, se apoyó en Víctor para caminar hasta la salida del pasillo. En las sillas de espera no solo se encontraba Lilia, sino también Yakov, quien había permitido que su exmujer apoyara su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Ella levantó la mirada y se levantó para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Cuando Víctor le hizo saber que lo llevaría consigo al apartamento, ella respiró más aliviada.

Yuuri vio la dinámica como un ente incorpóreo; desde que se vio obligado a levantarse se dio cuenta de la poca fuerza que tenía. Solo se sujetó de la camisa de Victor y escuchó de lejos las indicaciones médicas que dio el doctor al darlo de alta. Luego apenas fue consciente del movimiento dentro del auto, mientras su mente estaba ligeramente en blanco y vacía.

Los ladridos de Vicchan lograron atraerlo de nuevo a la realidad. Yuuri se giró demasiado pronto hacia atrás cuando Víctor subió a su mascota al asiento trasero, y eso le dio un ligero mareo que pudo matizar. Las lamidas de su perro sobre sus manos le trajeron calma, aunque estaba seguro de que si lograra abrazarlo se echaría a llorar de nuevo. Los ataques de ansiedad habían disminuido en mucho desde que Vicchan había llegado a su vida, porque era más fácil hablarle de sus miedos a su mascota. Ya no sentía que fuera necesario, no con Víctor cerca.

El camino al apartamento resultó más largo de lo que hubiera vivido antes. Yuuri solo se dejó llevar por Víctor. Lo esperó sentado en el mueble como Víctor le sugirió cuando entraron a su hogar y acarició lentamente a su perro, abstraído. Makkachin también se acercó y se subió en el mueble esperando su atención, Yuuri intentó dársela de forma errática. Cuando Víctor regresó con una ropa de cambio, Yuuri tuvo mayor coordinación para desvestirse de la ropa de la fiesta y cambiarse por la que Víctor le había dado, que tenía el aroma de su loción. Lo hizo lento, sin detenerse a pensar que Víctor estaba cerca o podría verlo desnudarse.

Mientras tanto, Víctor estuvo ocupado en la cocina, preparando un té que luego le presentó frente a él. Se sentó a su lado esperando que Yuuri terminara de beberlo, en pequeños sorbos calmados. Solo dejaba caer caricias suave sobre su espalda.

—¿Mañana tienes que bailar? —Yuuri asintió—. Vaya, me hubiera gustado que te dieran el día.

—No puedo…

—¿Cuándo es que viene tu maestra de Japón? —Yuuri se detuvo un momento, tratando de rememorar. Ciertamente Minako ya estaba por llegar, quería disfrutar de las últimas semanas del festival. Toda intención de presentarle a Irina y mostrarse con ella en el ballet se había estropeado y aquello no tardó en opacar su mirada.

—El viernes debe llegar… quería ver a Sigfrido y a Romeo.

—Lo verá.

—No sé como haré a Sigfrido… Irina ha sido mi única Odette.

—De la misma forma en que Irina hizo a su Odette con otro Sigfrido. —Yuuri levantó su mirada. El té le había ayudado mucho, se sentía un poco más él a pesar de aún quedarle algunos tragos que pasar—. El próximo ganador del Benois de la Danse no puede detenerse por esto.

Víctor dejó caer un beso corto sobre sus labios y Yuuri dejó escapar el aire. Tenía razón, del mismo modo en que ella había podido continuar con su papel sin él, él debía ser capaz de hacerlo sin ella. No sería lo mismo, pero era parte del largo camino que le esperaba. Debía lograr la sincronía con más bailarinas, no solo con Irina; tendría que hacerlo si quería crecer.

Quizás, por eso Lilia había impedido que Irina fuera Julieta; que más allá de las emociones y los sentimientos que pudieran estar involucrados entre ambos, era una forma para obligarlo a encontrar esa misma afinidad con otra de sus compañeras. También, podría ser esa la razón por la que ella aplaudió su decisión de no ir tras Basilio en las audiciones de Don Quijote. De repente tenía claridad de todo ello, aunque cayera sobre él un agotamiento profundo. A pesar de que su cuerpo comenzará a resentir todo lo ocurrido, su mente había logrado por fin entenderlo.

—Vamos a dormir, cariño. —Convidó Víctor, ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara. Yuuri, a pesar de sentirse cansado, necesitaba saber algo más.

—Víctor… sobre tus celos.

—No es el mejor momento para hablarlos. —Lo vio pasar su mano por el cabello, para echarlo hacia atrás. Víctor soltó un suspiro al apretar su propia nuca, antes de mirarle a los ojos—. Pero, puedo entender un poco lo que pasaba con Irina. Después de vivir ese infierno con su pareja, creo que es natural mirarte y pensar como hubiera sido contigo. Más cuando eres el novio más dulce que yo haya podido pedir.

—Eso significa…

—Eso significa que voy a dar lo mejor de mi para que todos los días me sigas escogiendo. —Le confirmó, provocando que dentro del pecho de Yuuri hubiera un sobresalto—. No quiero dañarte, Yuuri, no quiero lastimarte ni cortarte. Me gusta verte bailar, amo ver y escuchar la música que haces con tus pies, procuraré que nunca te sientas limitado para seguirlo haciendo. Vi un monstruo hoy y me niego a convertirme en eso.

Yuuri solo sonrió, no podía hacer nada más. Víctor se acercó para abrazarlo y Yuuri se agarró de su cuello, hasta que finalmente sintió su peso ser elevado y todo lo que se le ocurrió hacer para acomodarse sobre Víctor fue rodearlo con sus piernas. El pantalón que tenía le quedaba ligeramente largo, al igual que la camiseta, que también era un poco ancha para su talla. Víctor había logrado ayudarle al sostenerlo de sus muslos, ya que carecía de suficiente fuerza como para presionarlo, y lo llevó cargado como un koala al bambú, hasta la cama.

Con cuidado, lo dejó sobre el colchón que ya estaba preparado, con las sábanas ya retiradas para envolverlo. Sus perros no tardaron en ocupar un espacio cerca de ellos para acompañarlos y descansar. Víctor tampoco quiso demorarse, Yuuri lo sintió casi de inmediato en su espalda, ya que no quería dormir sobre su pómulo derecho que estaba hinchado por el golpe. Víctor le cubrió desde la espalda con su cuerpo y con las sábanas, le abrazó y plegó su nariz contra su cabello.

Yuuri se supo cobijado con ese silencio, con ese calor y esa compañía, al punto que logró quedarse dormido antes de siquiera pensar en que debía hacerlo. El sueño vino solo, sin demora.

Así como las pesadillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad que esperaba con muchas ansias llegar a este punto. Creo que había dejado varias migajas en el camino para saber lo que ocurría con Irina. El que Yuuri hubiera mencionado que su novio no la valoraba, iba más allá del resentimiento por haber sido rechazado porque Yuri llegó a decir que el novio de Irina era un imbécil en otra oportunidad, estando en la pista. El malestar que ella tenía antes de que la prensa fuera a buscar a Yuuri en la academia, el detalle de sus ropas largas para practicar, pequeñas señales que Yuuri ignoró y quizás por estar desde el punto de vista de Yuuri, como lectores también lo hicieron.
> 
> Ahora, también quería tocar otro punto, la ansiedad de Yuuri. Igual que en el anime también existe aquí, aunque mucho más moderada gracias a la ayuda de Lilia. En el siguiente capítulo Victor sabrá más de eso. Lo importante es que Irina se encuentra a salvo, y Yuuri también, aunque seguro lo ocurrido con Vladimir traiga algunas consecuencias. Pero alegrémonos XD el próximo capítulo viene Minako.
> 
> ¿Qué creen que ocurra allí?
> 
> ¿Qué consecuencias podría tener esta pelea?
> 
> ¿Y cómo bailará Yuuri después de esto?
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo. Este capítulo lo adelanto aprovechando que llegamos a las 60K de vistas y 10K de votos. De verdad, no me lo creo. A veces sube más rápido los números que mi capacidad de hacer doble pack xD


	39. Cap 38: La leyenda se presenta

**San Petersburgo, Julio 2016**

La primera noche fue agobiante. Al cabo de una hora después de haber alcanzado el sueño, se levantó al escuchar los chillidos de sus perros y de inmediato notó que Yuuri estaba temblando. En algún momento lo había soltado del abrazo y la espalda de Yuuri era la perfecta representación de una hoja de otoño golpeada contra el viento. Se estaba apretando; sus manos le abrazaban y su respiración sonaba difusa. Al lado de él, Vicchan lloriqueó y pasó su hocico sobre la mejilla mojada de sudor. Víctor entendió que la mascota buscaba despertarlo.

Tuvo que sacudirlo con fuerza y cuando este abrió los ojos, el espanto le llenó. Víctor se precipitó a cubrirlo cuando un ataque de llanto sentido ahogó a Yuuri, impidiéndole hablar. Le acogió en su pecho desnudo y dejó que Yuuri se descargara; se encontraba muy alterado y apenas le era posible decir palabras. Así entendió que lo que había visto en el pub no se quedaría allí.

A pesar de que Lilia le había advertido de esa posibilidad, Víctor no la consideró real hasta ese momento. No pudieron dormir después de ese estrepitoso despertar. Víctor se tuvo que levantar para preparar la tina tibia a Yuuri y lo convenció de ducharse para retirar las capas de sudor que había recolectado en medio de la pesadilla; aprovechó ese tiempo para cambiar las sábanas y prepararle un té. Yuuri no quiso volver a acostarse, así que esperaron hasta el amanecer. Se quedaron viendo películas viejas mientras él arrastraba sus dedos por la nuca mojada ya que la preocupación le espantó el sueño. El perfil decaído y gris de Yuuri le embargó de pesar.

La segunda noche creyó estar más preparado, más no fue así. Se despertó tan pronto sintió la incomodidad de Yuuri, y lo abrazó intentando que el contacto colaborará a que el mal sueño se deshiciera. Lamentablemente, el llanto volvió a ahogar su respiración y Víctor tuvo que armarse de paciencia, abrazándolo, escuchando sus palabras difusas por las lágrimas y entregándole un mudo consuelo. Hasta que Yuuri se cansó de llorar, no se despegó. De nuevo, le preparó la ducha y lo convenció de bañarse mientras cambiaba las sábanas. No eran esas las circunstancias en la que le gustaría tener que cambiar las fundas de su colchón todo el tiempo, pero debía admitirse que se sentía tranquilo de estar allí. ¿Cómo es que Yuuri superaría esas noches estando solo? seguro no lograría dormir.

Después de preparar el té, se acostaron, aunque tuvo que calmar toda las dudas e inseguridades de su novio cuando este empezó a disculparse y a decir que no debería estar allí, arrebatándole el sueño. Para Víctor, no había otro lugar en donde debiera estar sino en sus brazos, recibiendo sus besos calmos sobre el rostro y las caricias que pretendían tranquilizarlo con infinita paciencia. Tendría que buscar más armas para enfrentarse a la ansiedad, porque parecía que con lo que tenía no bastaba. Aunque Lilia le había hecho saber que el terapeuta que trata el caso de Yuuri ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido y hablarían en la mañana siguiente.

Tras largas horas de consuelo y conversaciones tontas donde Víctor se abocó a hablar sobre el inicio de su carrera y Makkachin, por fin, Yuuri durmió. Aliviado y con una sonrisa cansada junto a la pesadez en sus ojos, Víctor recorrió el rostro durmiente con la punta de sus dedos. A pesar de todo, incluso del cansancio y la incertidumbre, Víctor no cambiaría ese momento por nada en el mundo. Ver la expresión de Yuuri dormido era bello, más en esas circunstancias, donde lucía sus pestañas pegadas por las lágrimas y la relajación en su gesto.

Víctor sabía que después de lo ocurrido, los colores de Yuuri siempre brillantes tardarían en recuperar su vigor. Pero él estaba dispuesto a lustrar una y otra vez aquellos colores hasta que volvieran a destellar como solían hacerlo. Al despertar, le llenó de besos y le abrazó con fuerza desde la espalda. Le animó al llevarlo a los ensayos y le dedicó besos en sus labios serenos y sin buscar que la pasión lo cegara. Le prometió que estaría con él en las presentaciones, y de hecho estaría tras bastidores. No quería ver a Yuuri el bailarín, quería ver y estar con Yuuri su novio. Y considerando que ese jueves en la noche le tocaba presentarse como Sigfrido e Irina no estaría allí, creyó que Yuuri lo necesitaba más en ese lugar.

Mientras esperaba, Yuuri se aferró a sus brazos y lo mantuvo abrazado, con caricias calmas en su espalda y palabras susurradas de ánimo. Por un momento llegó a temer que ese temblor en el cuerpo de Yuuri y la ansiedad que transpiraban sus gestos fueran a afectar su interpretación. No quiso pensar en ello. Sin embargo, se encontró con la sorpresa de que cuando Yuuri fue al escenario, lo hizo con una fuerza indecible. Y Jamás pudo ver mayor tristeza y desesperación de parte de Sigfrido al verse engañado por el brujo y Odile, que en esa noche.

Yuuri había sabido sobrellevar las emociones aún despiertas después de lo ocurrido, al verterlas en sus papeles para hacerlos más perfectos. Su representación había logrado que todo el público se levantara y que llovieran aplausos para él. Yuuri recibió las ovaciones junto a sus compañeros, y Víctor, desde la oscuridad del set, aplaudió emocionado y orgulloso tras verlo presentarse de esa manera. Tímidamente, veía los colores volver, aunque eran más visibles cuando se encontraba en la danza. Yuuri era fuerte en ese lugar.

Luego de que el telón cayera, el grupo regresó. Víctor esperó la llegada de Yuuri con una deslumbrante sonrisa y le miró acercarse con su bello traje de Sigfrido, con las mangas decoradas con aguamarina entre encajes y pedrería, que era ajustada en su muñeca y codo, y las mallas blancas que enmarcaban su figura. Llevaba un ramo de flores que incluía rosas y lilium, de colores blanco, rosa y violeta. Pensó que como era ya habitual, Yuuri entregaría el ramo a Lilia, quién estaba cerca. Pero fue mayor su sorpresa cuando su novio lo extendió hacia él, con una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada.

—¿Para mí? —Víctor preguntó con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar. Yuuri hizo un adorable gesto opacado al bajar la mirada y asentir.

—Yo… quiero que hoy las tengas tú.

Sin más demora, Víctor tomó el ramo que le era obsequiado, y con ese mismo brazo buscó envolver el cuerpo de Yuuri. Fue delicioso sentir que su novio respondió de inmediato el contacto, abrazándolo al rodear su cintura y apegar la cabeza en su hombro. Víctor dejó un beso calmo sobre su oreja y otro más en su cabello, para detenerse a respirar el aroma de su sudor con fascinación. Era como pimienta en su nariz, que le provocaba hambre y ganas.

—Estuviste excelente, cariño.

—Gracias, Víctor.

—¿Te gustó? —Víctor le preguntó al borde de su oreja, de forma confidente. Yuuri se separó un poco, para mirarle a los ojos. Fue agradable ver que el marrón de sus iris volvía a recuperar su revitalizante resplandor.

—Sí… al inicio estaba nervioso y asustado, pero luego de iniciar, olvidé todo. Esperó que a todos les haya gustado mi actuación.

—Yuuri, ¿cómo no les iba a gustar una actuación así? —Yuuri respondió con una ligera sonrisa esperanzada y sus labios le besaron la mejilla. Volvieron a juntarse en un apretado abrazo—. Fue magnífico.

Pese a que Yuuri creía necesario volver a su apartamento, Víctor lo convenció de que por esa noche se quedará con él. Minako llegaría al día siguiente y a partir de entonces se instalaría con Yuuri. Víctor al menos tenía la certeza de que Yuuri no estaría solo y que quizás el encuentro con su antigua mentora le subiría mucho los ánimos. Confiaba en eso, aunque sentía que el tiempo que tendrían ambos iba a escasear y que extrañaría esos instantes a solas que compartían al regresar a casa. Así que quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

No obstante, Víctor reconocía que el sexo no era buena opción en ese momento, al menos que Yuuri lo buscara explícitamente. Así que cuando pensaba en aprovecharlo, era en sacar el máximo a su compañía y abrazarlo cuánto pudiera porque, empezaba a sentirlo, sería difícil volver a acostumbrarse a dormir solo. Había una intimidad tan profunda en ese simple acto que, si tuviera que vivir con Yuuri solo de eso, lo haría sin dudar.

Tras haberse dado un baño al llegar, le dejó la ducha libre a Yuuri y se dedicó a hacer algo para la cena. Los pelmenis caseros se prepararon con bastante rapidez, y sus perros iban y venían sin dejar de juguetear y en espera de que les diera algo de probar, cosa que él no pensaba hacer. A pesar de su costumbre de estar desnudo en casa, esos días con Yuuri allí había preferido estar con un pantalón sencillo cubriendo su desnudez. No quería presionarlo, ni que se sintiera incómodo, esa fue otra de las cosas que modificó de su habitual rutina por él.

Era impensable comparar el Víctor de unos meses antes, con el Víctor que era en ese justo minuto. Una sonrisa afloró de sus labios cuando se dedicó a pensarlo por un momento. El Víctor de meses atrás estaría aburrido pensando en qué hacer, llegando tras un día común de entrenamiento para ver el techo, revolver viejas cosas y pensar cómo continuar con su vida de deportista. Seguiría cayendo de a poco en una profunda depresión y sin importarle demasiado. El Víctor de ese momento, tenía ahora nuevos motivos para continuar, había conocido el amor y la fuerza a través de una persona distinta a él. Había aprendido más de sí, gracias a la convivencia con ella. Yuuri le estaba llenando de amor y de vida…

Oh, eso suena a un buen tema de temporada. Lo anotó en las notas para leer a fin de año de su agenda, y se dedicó a leer las otras páginas donde tenía anotaciones no solo de su rutina sino de Yuuri, actividad que seguía haciendo como una forma de tenerlo más cerca. Dos días atrás, agregó: 'Yuuri sufre de ansiedad'.

—Víctor.

El aludido dejó la agenda en el mesón, al mirar a Yuuri aparecer en el marco de la entrada a la cocina. Su cabello mojado era sacudido por una toalla pequeña, pero ya estaba vestido con una encantadora pijama de rayas que le hacía ver tan viejo para su edad. Víctor le sonrió y le abrió los brazos para acogerlo entre ellos, procurando un nuevo y sentido abrazo. Verter su nariz sobre los cabellos negros persiguiendo su aroma a shampoo y sentir el roce de la nariz de Yuuri en su cuello se volvió en un acto adictivo que le gustaría repetir todas las noches.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó. Yuuri contestó que bien y se dejó reposar sobre su cuerpo, con el delicioso frescor de la ducha arrullándolo —. ¿Tienes hambre? —Antes de que Yuuri contestara, el estómago lo hizo por él. Víctor soltó una ligera risa mientras Yuuri se escondía avergonzado—. Voy a servir entonces.

—Aprovecharé para llamar a Irina y saber como está. —Víctor asintió y le dejó un beso en los labios al separarse.

Yuuri inició la llamada y se sentó en la sala de su apartamento mientras hablaba con Irina y le preguntaba cómo seguía su herida. Le hizo saber sobre el teatro y su presentación de esa noche, así como del resultado y lo extraño que se sintió bailar esa obra sin ella. Víctor escuchó, escuchó todo. En ningún momento Yuuri tuvo intenciones de ocultar la llamada, ni lo que hablaba con ella y Víctor pudo sentirse tranquilo al respecto. Confianza, se dijo, mientras servía los platos en la mesa y ambos perros estaban acostados en el mueble, cada uno con la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Yuuri, buscando su mimo mientras él seguía en la llamada. Debía tener confianza porque Yuuri todo lo que le había hecho saber era lo mucho que él le gustaba, lo cómodo que se sentía a su lado y que Irina era solo una amiga.

Al haber servido los platos, se acercó y se inclinó tras el mueble, para besar el cuello de Yuuri y provocarle un erizamiento con su nariz. Victorioso, se sonrió con su jugarreta y Yuuri le miró de soslayo, con un tinte de regaño y diversión. Qué agradable fue verlo mejor, mucho mejor, de lo que había estado en sus noches anteriores. Quizás el hecho de haber presentado a Sigfrido sin Irina y que todo saliera bien, había logrado que la presión en Yuuri disminuyera.

Tras la llamada, Yuuri y Víctor comieron y compartieron un poco. Distinta a las otras noches, Víctor no tuvo que buscar tema de conversación o inventarse algo para hablar, Yuuri se encontraba más dispuesto y habló del nerviosismo que tenía al saber que su maestra lo vería la noche siguiente, ya que ella llegaría en la tarde. Yuuri le escribió a esa hora, pues el avión no tardaría en salir de Japón y quería que estuviera informada de que Víctor sería quien la recogería en el aeropuerto. Él mismo se había ofrecido; no podía negar que también sufría de un frío en su estómago ante la idea de conocerla, por el peso que significaba en Yuuri.

Cuando acabaron, Yuuri se ofreció a ser él quien lavara los platos y levantó toda la vajilla de su lugar. Víctor le dejó hacer, más tranquilo al verlo de mejor humor. Ya se encontraba agotado, en verdad lo estaba, tenía marcadas ojeras de lo que había sido dos noches sin dormir. Si Yuuri dormía corrido esa noche, sería un gran alivio para él.

Al ver a Yuuri de espalda, Víctor cedió al impulso de acercarse y lo abrazó para juntar su nariz sobre el cuello y olfatear contra la oreja, su cabello y su nuca. Yuuri se removió por las cosquillas mientras se secaba sus manos. A Víctor le encantó descubrir que a Yuuri le daban cosquillas las caricias tras su nuca y orejas. Podía sacar buenas cosas de esa convivencia obligatoria y llena de altibajos que tuvieron tras aquel ataque, del cual, por cierto, no habían hablado más.

—Mira tus ojeras… —murmuró Yuuri al voltear y acariciar con esas manos a su rostro. Víctor las desestimó de inmediato; sabía que eran escandalosas por su tono de piel, pero no le importaba—. Perdóname, deberías ir a descansar...

—Yuuri… no te preocupes por eso. Mejor llename de besos ahora que vayamos a la cama.

Le robó un beso, recibió uno de regalo de su parte y Víctor se sonrió cuando buscó profundizarlo con la certeza de que Yuuri quería responderlo. Abrió su boca y Yuuri hizo lo mismo, recibieron la calidez de sus lenguas en completa aceptación, mientras Yuuri apretaba las manos contra su espalda desnuda. Víctor sintió erizar los vellos de sus brazos y la piel que cubría su columna, en deliciosos corrientazos cuando la respuesta de Yuuri siguió su ritmo, lento y profundo.

Cuando besaba a Yuuri, tenía la sensación de escuchar un blues suave, sentido, con un saxofón apasionado interpretando notas románticas. Era como escuchar música, le calentaba las orejas porque sentía que cada movimiento de la boca de Yuuri era eso, música. Y le gustaba, le fascinaba en ese momento sentirla por fin porque por dos largas noches la melodía de Yuuri se había quedado muda, y volver a escucharla era lo más hermoso que podría pedir. Aunque fuera así, tímida, lenta y baja, las notas estaban allí y sus colores vibraban con ella.

Al acabar sus besos, sin ninguna necesidad, se quedaron abrazados y respirando uno al lado del otro, con solo la sensación de frescura y la comodidad abrigándolos. Se estaban balanceando con alguna canción desconocida, que ninguno quiso evitar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de quien la inicio, no importaba porque le gustaba la sensación de estar bailando con Yuuri. Era lo que debió ser esa noche que se volvió tan oscura. Lo que le había prometido y no pudo cumplir por sus celos. Tenía que retribuirlo, ya sería en otro momento.

—¿Qué bailamos? —preguntó Yuuri, abrazado a él y pegado contra su oreja. Víctor sonrió y pasó sus manos de nuevo a la cintura de su bailarín sobre su pijama.

—Escucho un blues, de esos viejos que le gustaban a mi abuelo. —Yuuri le miró con toda su atención y verse dibujado en sus iris marrones era un delicioso placer que no se cansaría de vivir—. Estuvo trabajando por mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos, y siempre traía unos vinilos de blues y jazz. A mi abuela le encantaban.

—Eso no lo saben las revistas… —murmuró Yuuri, con sus ojos brillando deliciosamente mientras le envolvía su cuello con los brazos, acariciando con los dedos su nuca. Víctor le sonrió.

—No es información para fans, es información para mi novio.

Y aunque no había blues, ni música que sonara de fondo, ellos dieron unas vueltas más mientras se veían y se sonreían, saboreando el momento. Víctor sentía a su corazón latir eufórico, porque los colores de Yuuri volvían y la oscuridad parecía perder poder en esos ojos. Porque Yuuri volvió a sonreírle, a apretarle, a buscar un beso que él no tardó en responder. Porque sentía que todo lo que había pasado esas noches quedarían en el olvido y que había logrado vencer su primera batalla. Quería creer que sí y Yuuri se lo confirmó cuando, tras otro de esos largos e interminables besos, con la piel erizada y el calor en la sangre, Yuuri le agradeció por haber sido paciente. Por haberse quedado con él. Lo hizo con una expresión tan llena de gratitud y amor, que Víctor no pudo más que sentirse dichoso.

Cuando lo creyeron necesario, apagaron todas las luces y fueron a la habitación, Víctor le tomó la mano a Yuuri como si fuera la primera vez que lo convidaba. Sus mascotas de inmediato saltaron a la cama para buscar su espacio y Víctor se acostó en el lado derecho, mientras Yuuri se metía al lado izquierdo. Apagó las luces y se removió para acercarse a Yuuri, pero los movimientos de él lo alertaron. En la oscuridad, fue capaz de ver su silueta quitándose la camisa del pijama, y luego los movimientos debajo de las sábanas le indicaron que también se desvestía la parte inferior de ella. Víctor contuvo el aire, su piel fue víctima de una nueva corriente eléctrica. Si Yuuri estaba dispuesto esa noche, él estaba al menos preparado porque había condones y lubricantes en su gaveta. Pero… los perros. Víctor los miró por un segundo.

—¿Los saco? —Yuuri negó mientras se acercaba a su boca para darle un nuevo beso, pequeño, lleno de amor—. Entonces…

—¿Podemos dormir solo así?

A pesar de todo, del calor que viajaba por sus venas, del delicioso sopor que le dejaban los besos de Yuuri y el roce de sus pieles, la necesidad de sexo no prevaleció. Aun cuando Yuuri se quitó la pijama y Víctor se desvistió también, para encontrarse desnudos bajo ella, la pasión no los cegó. Los besos en la cama siguieron entre caricias calmas y roces exploratorios; sin embargo, Víctor entendió que la falta de respuesta corporal de Yuuri y la razón de su petición, era solo uno de los efectos que el ataque de ansiedad había dejado y no quiso presionarlo a más. Que el hecho de que Yuuri se hubiera animado a desnudarse bajo las sábanas para tocarlo y el placer que tenía de explorar sus músculos con la punta de sus dedos, ya era suficiente fortuna en esa noche. Porque se podía hacer el amor de esa forma; aún sin el roce entre sus genitales ni la excitación, se podía hacer el amor con las sonrisas, las caricias que reconocían lo desconocido y la confianza de dormirse abrazados.

Amodorrados, compartieron besos sentidos y se sonrieron mientras hablaban. Los dedos de Víctor no escatimaron para acariciar y tocar la extensión del cuerpo de Yuuri, mientras se veía seducido también por el sueño que tanta falta le hacía. El roce a los muslos duros del bailarín, sobre todo en aquel que Yuuri había colocado sobre su cuerpo, lo tenía relajado y contento. Cuando se animó a acariciar el glúteo de Yuuri, subir los dedos por su costado y a reconocer las líneas de su espalda; sintió en respuesta los dedos más tímidos de Yuuri que no bajaban de su ombligo, pero que igual le regalaban mimos revitalizantes.

Fue tanto el placer encontrado tras esos gestos que no tardó en quedarse dormido y para cuando despertó, asustado al no haberse percatado de nada, a media madrugada miró el rostro dormido de Yuuri a su lado, tomándole la mano. No había signo de pesadillas, no había señal de que un nuevo momento de ansiedad le cortara la capacidad de descansar. Yuuri dormía como cuando se quedaba a su lado, en medio del cansancio, con sus labios entreabiertos e invitantes. Tras un par de caricias suaves, se volvió a acomodar para retomar el sueño.

La mañana siguiente fue movida como la que tuvieron antes de que la noche del pub ocurriera. A pesar de estar desnudo, y del deseo implícito que había de quedarse así más tiempo, solo acurrucados entre ellos, ambos tuvieron que salir de la cama para iniciar con su rutina. Víctor no dejó de elogiar el cuerpo de Yuuri, que a pesar de la vergüenza se animó a andar desnudo en la casa, tal como él, aunque no se atreviera a mirarlo directamente y volteara los ojos cuando lo sentía cerca. Era gracioso notarlo, porque él no escatimaba cada ángulo para regodearse de la vista del cuerpo de su bailarín. Además, se sentía feliz, porque había dormido mucho mejor y Yuuri también había descansado. Ese paso dado en su relación era perfecto y Víctor pudo interpretarlo como una nueva forma de intimidad entre ellos.

—¡Víctor, hoy te veo mucho mejor! —La voz alegre de Mila lo distrajo de su celular, cuando contestaba el mensaje de Yuuri. Ya estaba en la pista, tras varias horas de entrenamiento, y aunque había recuperado algunas horas de sueño de verdad sentía que necesitaba dormir un poco más. Una siesta larga le caería muy bien—. ¿Cómo sigue Yuuri?

—Ayer durmió sin interrupciones y eso significó que yo también dormí bien. —Mila le sonrió contenta con la noticia—. Eso me ha aliviado mucho.

—¿Y su amiga? ¿Cómo sigue? —Mila le preguntó mientras Víctor notó que se acercaba Yuri Plisetsky, con un celular en sus manos, esperando su turno para practicar. En ese momento, Georgi tenía ocupada la pista.

—Está mejor, Yuuri la ha estado llamando y mañana la van a visitar varios del set. Por fortuna la demanda está avanzando.

—Me cuesta creer aún que una mujer permita este tipo de tratos. —Ambos hicieron una mueca elocuente. Era difícil ponerse a juzgar en esa situación.

—El maldito la había amenazado con ir a buscarla y armar un alboroto en la academia. Según Irina, ella temió que eso ocurriera y que un escándalo manchara su reciente ascenso en el ballet. Por la misma razón tampoco había decidido denunciarlo.

—Si me lo preguntas, un craso error.

—Opino lo mismo. —Mila negó mientras escuchaba a Víctor—. Pero creo que puedo comprenderla. Un escándalo así con la prima ballerina de Bolshoi, la prensa hubiera hecho un festín.

—Joder, mira esa patada que tiene el cerdo —murmuró Yuri a su lado, llamando la atención de ambos. Tenía la vista puesta en la pantalla de su móvil y Mila no pudo contener el impulso para asomarse a ver.

—¿Qué es? —Víctor tuvo que preguntar. Yuri le extendió el teléfono, con el rostro enfurruñado como solía ser su estado natural.

—Salió este video filtrado de esa noche, para desmentir que fuiste tú quien se estuvo peleando en el pub.

Al haber sido Víctor quien sacó al hombre del bar, ya golpeado, la prensa de inmediato sacó sus conjeturas. Pese a no haber hecho ninguna declaración, la noticia se publicó bajo el título: 'La leyenda del patinaje, Víctor Nikiforov, se ve envuelto en una pelea'. Entre la información decía que el hombre que había sido el infortunado estaba borracho, y había intentado atacar a los bailarines del set, donde Víctor salió a su defensa. Fue catalogado héroe de la noche y había múltiples comentarios donde lo alababan y otros le reclamaban por ponerse en peligro a meses antes del inicio de la temporada.

Víctor no había querido discutir la veracidad de la información, la gente que estaba en el pub poco o nada entendió de lo ocurrido. Era mejor, así, que los reflectores estuvieran sobre él y no sobre Yuuri que estaba sufriendo por la ansiedad o Irina que estaba luchando contra la humillación. Sin embargo, parece que algunos no estaban dispuesto a dejar el tema así y habían filtrado un video en medio de la oscuridad del local donde se veía que Vladimir había azotado a Yuuri contra la mesa y luego la respuesta de Yuuri cuando lo atacó con una doble patada.

Fue imposible no hacer una mueca. Mila solo suspiró.

—Espero que no presten demasiada atención. Ya llegará algo que llame la atención de los medios de nuevo. —Yuri levantó los ojos al escuchar a Víctor, quien se ajustaba de nuevo los guantes—. Además, ¿quién en su lugar no hubiera actuado igual?

—Es cierto que el desgraciado ese amenazó con denunciar a Yuuri por agresión. —Mila preguntó, con una mano en la cintura.

—Sí, pero sería muy imbécil si al menos llegara a intentarlo.

—Si uno de los ex llegara a hacerle algo a Mila, ¡yo también le hubiera dado una patada! —La atención de ambos mayores se dirigió hacía Yuri, quien hacía en el aire ademán de tirar un puño. Repentinamente, Mila se sonrojó y le cayó encima para darle un abrazo.

—Aowww, ¡eso es adorable Yurio! ¡Yo también te amo!

—¡Suéltame bruja! ¡Y no me llamo Yurio!

Víctor tenía que admitirse que hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, por muy pacífico que fuese, no iba a tolerar con semejante facilidad el que atacaran a una mujer, sin importar si era conocida o no, en sus narices.

Cuando llegó la hora acordada, Víctor dejó las prácticas y recogió a Vicchan, quien esperaba a las afueras del estadio bajo el cuidado de los vigilantes, para dirigirse a su apartamento y cambiarse. Se dio una ducha y se vistió de forma cómoda mientras medía el tiempo que tenía a su favor. Ciertamente, Yuuri ya le estaba preguntando si no tenía problema en ir y que él podía hacer un esfuerzo por ir a buscarla al aeropuerto si hacía falta. Víctor le aseguró que no había problema alguno y que mejor se concentrará en sus ensayos. Debido a que había ganado el papel de Sigfrido, ahora todas sus noches estaban saturadas de presentaciones, alternándose entre ambas obras en especial por el final del festival en esas últimas dos semanas.

Tras lograr calmarlo, se dirigió en su auto hacia el aeropuerto de Pulkovo, en espera de que el tráfico estuviera a su favor. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo y se acortaba la distancia, más ansiedad tenía. Vicchan estaba bastante inquieto, moviéndose en el asiento trasero y posando sus patas en el vidrio, mientras azotaba con su cola el asiento a su lado. Prefería no tenerlo en casa a solas con Makkachin para evitar que su perra fuera atacada por el can de energías y vitalidad. Bueno, no podía culparlo, ¿no quería él hacer lo mismo con su dueño?

Al llegar al aeropuerto, sacó a Vicchan del auto y lo sostuvo con la correa para limitar su rango de movimiento. Revisó de inmediato la pantalla de los vuelos que llegaban en la terminal y pudo ver que el de Korean Air estaba a punto de aterrizar. Tomó asiento mientras esperaba y aprovechó el momento para pensar en cómo presentarse ante la exprima ballerina del ballet.

Minako Okukawa, había sido una bailarina muy talentosa que llenó escenarios en Francia y Reino Unido, había sido galardonada por el _Benois de la danse_ que Yuuri perseguía. Amiga de la madre de Yuuri; lo había visto crecer desde muy pequeño y por palabras de su novio, se había dedicado a cuidarlo en el ballet. Vivieron juntos por varios años en Fukuoka, cuando Yuuri decidió tomar la danza de forma profesional y fue el contacto con el cual llegó a Lilia. Era como la segunda madre de Yuuri.

Lo que había escuchado de Yuuri sobre su familia no era mucho, pero lo suficiente para darse una idea: sobre sus gustos, sobre la humildad en la que vivió y la calidez que lo cobijó en su hogar. Pero Yuuri estaba destinado a cosas grandes y nadie pareció dudar de ello, por eso, no hicieron el intento de detenerlo cuando sus caminos lo llevaron cada vez más lejos de casa.

Debían saber de él, ¿cierto? Debían saber que era su novio. ¿Cómo habían tomado la noticia? Víctor era bastante objetivo al reconocer que si se dieron cuenta de quién era, seguramente su estatus o influencia fuera alguna clase de traba para establecer una comunicación amena y sin protocolos. Ojalá pudieran verlo solo como Víctor no como la leyenda del patinaje. ¿Sería posible que fuera así?

Cuando los anuncios llegaron, Víctor decidió esperar unos minutos más ya que sabía que el trayecto aún era largo. Minako tenía que pasar por toda la policía migratoria antes de que tuviera acceso a acercarse a su equipaje y salir. Repentinamente sintió que tenía las manos vacías. ¿Debía haberla esperado con algún regalo? ¿Cómo sería la costumbre japonesa al respecto? Víctor empezó a revisar por internet a ver si tenía alguna cosa que hacer y le daba tiempo de cubrirla. Estaba nervioso, se percató. De eso se trataba toda su ansiedad. Estaba nervioso porque conocería a alguien de la familia de Yuuri. Aprovechó que un par de turistas se acercaron a él y decidió entretenerse con las fotografías para dejar que esos inusitados nerviosismos abandonaran su cuerpo.

Pronto, los ladridos de Vicchan le alertaron de su llegada. Al voltear se encontró con la figura de Minako Okukawa, caminando con un largo abrigo y lentes oscuros, mientras arrastraba un gran equipaje con ruedas. Víctor se apresuró para ayudarla con el equipaje, pero detuvo el paso cuando la mujer no avanzó y se retiró los lentes oscuros para mirarlo con sus ojos rasgados. Se percató de inmediato que en los ojos de Minako no había sorpresa, siquiera admiración, sino un recelo que debía ser natural en una mujer como ella. Aunque claro, Víctor sabía manejarlo con su usual elocuencia y carisma. Con una sonrisa, le extendió la mano.

—Bienvenida de nuevo a Rusia, madame Okukawa.

—Víctor Nikiforov —mencionó ella, con un tono parco al hablar—. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi Yuuri?

Oh… Minako hablaba perfectamente el inglés, incluso con el mismo acento británico que él gozaba. Además, le había señalado con su dedo, negándose a tomarle la mano. Su mirada parecía buscar escudriñar en lo más profundo de sus motivaciones para encontrar la verdad por la cual él se había acercado a su hijo adoptivo, si se podía decir de esa forma. ¿Llegaría a notar las ganas locas que tenía de tenerlo en la cama desnudo, como en la mañana, sin ánimos de dejarlo presentarse por un mes entero? ¿Probando con él todas las posiciones inventadas y recreando nuevas a su gusto en nombre del amor?

Sonrió despampanante, confiado de que la mirada sagaz de la mujer seguro vería eso y más, así que de nada servía aparentar una santidad que no poseía. Quería a Yuuri, de la forma más dulce hasta la forma más retorcida, del modo más sutil hasta de la manera más corrompida. Quería a Yuuri y estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido tan seguro de querer a alguien como a él en ese momento.

—Tengo muchísimas intenciones con Yuuri —dijo, quitado de la pena. La mujer no tardó en enarcar una ceja—, pero puedo asegurarle que todas ellas es verlo feliz y devolverle un poco de la inspiración que él ha sabido darme.

Esperó algún gesto más desconfiado de parte de ella, seguro hasta una advertencia materna que tendría que matizar con la idea de tener que ganarse el corazón de una de sus suegras. Lo que no se esperó es que el rostro de Minako cambiará y repentinamente se le hubiera colgado del brazo, después de una graciosa pirueta, para apuntar su móvil hacia ellos y jalarlo para tomar una selfie.

—¡Es que Yuuri es Fabuloso! Estaba segura de que conquistaría todos los corazones del ballet de Rusia, ¡pero jamás imaginé que incluso llamaría la atención de su ídolo! ¡Ah, mi Yuuri!

Un poco desorientado, terminó sonriendo frente a la cámara con el emblemático signo de la victoria. No esperaba semejante actuación de la mujer, pero debía admitirse que le agradaba más eso que una falsa cordialidad. Cuando la fotografía fue realizada, Minako se inclinó hacía el perro y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza. Vicchan estaba contento bateando la cola.

—¿Este es Vicchan o Makkachin? —preguntó Minako y Víctor respondió que era Vicchan—. ¡Es increíble como has crecido, Vicchan! —El perro recibía contento los mimos sobre sus orejas—. Pensar que hace unos años eras un cachorrito revoltoso. Ya me hubiera gustado ver tu cara cuando Yuuri te dijo que lo llamó Vicchan en honor a ti…

—¿Qué? —Las caricias sobre la mascota de Yuuri se detuvieron y Minako, quien lo miró con sorpresa, de inmediato enrojeció y mostró una cara de pánico. Él debía estar igual, sus orejas quemaban mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el can y lo miraba removerse ansioso entre las manos de la japonesa.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No sabías! —Minako se tapó el rostro con sus manos, renegando—. Bueno, ¡finge sorpresa cuando Yuuri te lo diga! Pero Vicchan es la forma cariñosa de decir Víctor en Japón.

—¡Wow! —No pudo contener la emoción, mucho menos la forma en que su rostro dolió de pura felicidad por la enorme sonrisa que dibujó de inmediato—. Prometo que fingiré que estoy sorprendido —dijo con el índice rozando sus labios y un guiño pícaro, a lo que Minako respondió con otro guiño.

Tras aquel inicio un tanto atropellado, Víctor y Minako hicieron clic casi al instante, y debía admitirse que las dos semanas que iba a tener que compartir el tiempo libre de Yuuri dejaron de sentirse largas y pesadas, cuando supo que con Minako podría saber mucho más de Yuuri. La mujer no dejó de hablar en el camino de regreso sobre cómo habían sido los inicios de Yuuri en el ballet y Víctor sentía que la felicidad pujaba por todos lados, haciéndole temblar las mejillas de emoción, cuando se imaginaba a Yuuri siendo una hermosa bolita de carne con unas mallas ajustadas, tratando de imitar los pasos de las estudiantes de Minako cuando apenas acababa de aprender a caminar.

¿Cómo iba a quitarse la imagen de un Yuuri bebé, con bolitas de grasa saliendo de sus costados, tratando de estirar las piernas como las bailarinas mientras sujetaba sus mediecitas celestes? No podría…. ahora sería imposible quitárselo de la cabeza. Le hubiera gustado hablar durante todo el recorrido de eso, pero Lilia le había encargado la noble misión de avisarle a Minako de lo ocurrido hace pocos días, considerando que la presencia de Minako ayudaría a que Yuuri pudiera encontrar su equilibrio en menos tiempo.

Aunque después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no parecía importante, aun así, decidió que era mejor que ella lo supiera.

Tras haberle explicado todo, Minako hizo un silencio pesado. Imaginó que no sería algo fácil de digerir.

—En Japón él nunca sufrió de esos ataques. Si se ponía nervioso y era demasiado introvertido. Le gustaba estar mucho tiempo solo y también por eso presioné para que tomara el ballet. Eso le ayudaría a dejar de ser tan retraído y abrirse a las personas. —Minako explicó, con los brazos cruzados—. Cuando Lilia me comentó lo que ocurrió aquí al llegar, me aterré y hasta llegué a pensar si cometí un error.

—Yuuri es un perfeccionista y quiere cubrir las expectativas de todos. Eso es algo que iba a seguir en él dentro o fuera del ballet. —Minako tuvo que asentir de acuerdo con ello—. No creo que haya cometido una equivocación. Cuando veo a Yuuri bailando, veo gloria.

—Ha luchado durante años para poder debutar. Ha sido un largo y difícil camino… incluso llegó a llamarme angustiado por haber perdido su papel de Sigfrido a inicio de año, preguntándome si debía regresar a Japón. Le dije que no, que no le perdonaría eso. Sé que fui dura, pero no había otra forma.

Era bueno que Yuuri contara con el apoyo de su familia, además del que tenía allí de parte de Lilia y el, quien se lo proporcionaría a manos llenas, sin ningún límite.

La dejó en el apartamento de Yuuri, entregándole las llaves y al perro para que descansara un poco y se alistara; la función de Yuuri sería en un par de horas y él había comprado dos entradas para tomar asiento en un palco, la mejor vista para que la dama pudiera ver a su pequeño retoño lucirse en el teatro como Romeo. Después de ello, se dirigió a su apartamento para prepararse, le avisó a Yuuri que ya todo estaba bien y su maestra estaba en su departamento, y escuchó lo nervioso que estaba de tenerla allí a sabiendas de que lo vería bailar. Víctor le aseguró lo que ya sabía: lo haría excelente. Yuuri era el bailarín que sería capaz de seducir al más escéptico.

Cuando llegó la hora, salió tras haber dejado servido el alimento para Makkachin, en un elegante saco negro, con una corbata celeste y su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Sabía que estaba enfundado en pura elegancia, pero tenía la corazonada que la exbailarina no escatimaría en atuendo para presentarse al lugar. Y así fue, Minako salió con un entallado vestido rojo, que dejaba en tela de juicio la edad que ella en verdad tenía, a juzgar por su perfil en internet. Con el cabello lacio recogido en su nuca, apenas tenía un par de aretes pequeños complementando su imagen y un maquillaje suave. Era notable que Minako había estado caminando en las altas esferas del glamour y del arte, que estaba acostumbrada a todo ese ambiente lleno de lujos y suntuosidad. Víctor le tomó la mano, la besó sobre su dorso con suavidad y le abrió la puerta para permitirle la entrada.

La llegada al teatro llamó más la atención de lo que hubiera previsto, pero pensó que eso serviría para enterrar de una vez por todas el episodio del Pub. Al bajar del auto con Minako, y entregar la llave al encargado del _vallet parking_ , las cámaras de inmediato se dirigieron hacia ellos y la atención de los periodistas los acogió. Apenas se acercaron a la entrada del teatro fueron abordados por curiosas preguntas mientras Minako caminaba de su brazo, elegante como una diva.

—Les presento a Minako Okukawa, exprima ballerina del The Royal Ballet y la primera profesora de ballet de mi novio —dijo orgulloso, mientras los flash estallaban en su cara y Minako miraba a la cámara—. Ha venido a ver a Yuuri en su actuación como Romeo, que es la mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo. —Coronó con un guiño coqueto que provocó en los periodistas múltiples efectos.

Avanzaron dejando a los periodistas atrás y vieron bajo las escaleras a la figura elegante de Lilia vestida en un traje marfil. Víctor soltó a Minako para darle espacio a ambas de saludarse, y no tardaron en aparecer fotografías de periodistas destacados, capturando el emblemático momento.

Se recibieron con un par de besos en su mejilla y Víctor las acogió en sus brazos para acompañarlas a subir las enormes escalinatas. La prensa tendría su festín en la noche, el necesario para enfocar la visión del mundo en el talento de Yuuri y no en lo ocurrido aquella oscura noche.

Sin embargo, algo que las cámaras no captarían y que él tendría la dicha de ver, sería ese encuentro. Cuando Minako tras atravesar los bastidores vio la figura de Yuuri esperando su llamado, y le soltó el brazo para apresurarse a acercarse a él. Yuuri lucía precioso con su traje de Romeo, hermoso en toda su extensión. Y cuando por fin pudieron estar a un solo paso, Minako le abrazó conmovida y llena de emociones distintas y Yuuri la acogió con suavidad. Víctor fue capaz de leer la paz en su rostro y los sentimientos a flor de piel en la expresión del bailarín.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, todos en casa lo estamos —le dijo al separarse de Yuuri y tomar sus mejillas redondeadas y maquilladas como era necesario para enfatizar sus rasgos en la distancia y con el juego de luces.

Yuuri no pudo decir nada, Víctor lo vio demasiado conmocionado para hacerlo, pero fue muy elocuente aquella mirada sencilla, aquella sonrisa franca y nerviosa que le emitió. Minako hizo distancia, Lilia ya había soltado su brazo, y Víctor aprovechó ambas cosas para acercarse a Yuuri, esperando ver de qué manera se sentiría más cómodo recibirlo. Yuuri le extendió tímidamente su mano y Víctor la llevó a sus labios, antes de buscar el beso de esa boca.

—Entonces, ¿me lo vas a presentar? —fue la petición de Minako. Yuuri se coloreó en un instante, pero lejos de intimidarse, miró a Víctor y le sonrió con la emoción llenándole los ojos.

—S-si —afirmó.

Víctor se sintió con la libertad de abrazarle desde la espalda, de forma protectora, parándose orgulloso de tener a su lado a alguien como Yuuri en su vida, y con la capacidad de decirlo al mundo entero todas las veces que fueran necesarias. Y Yuuri, como si le dijera que opinaba exactamente lo mismo, posó una mano sobre la que Víctor había dejado en su estómago, a modo de respaldo a ese gesto.

—Maestra Minako, él es Víctor Nikiforov. Él es… e-es mi novio.

La sonrisa complacida de Minako les recibió a ambos; y de esa forma, Víctor se sintió bienvenido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor: Espero que este capítulo aliviara un poco el dolor del anterior. Como les había dicho, no es un fic de drama, y aunque estas cosas dolorosas pasan no quise darle tampoco el protagonismo. También quiero mostrar más como la relación va aumentando su profundidad e intimidad a pesar de que no se hayan acostado. Sé que el ambiente estaba idóneo para tener lemon, pero Yuuri está superando una crisis de ansiedad y no tiene cabeza para eso. Sin embargo, el que haya buscado desnudarse y acostumbrarse a la desnudez de Víctor es otro paso a su favor (que también quise hacer de paralelismo, porque ellos estaban acostumbrados a la desnudez del otro en las aguas termales).
> 
> Hablando de paralelismo, aquel que encuentre el otro diálogo paralelo del capítulo le regalo un drabble de cualquier pareja de YOI :3
> 
> Dios… me he tomado el tiempo para pensarlo y analizarlo. Así que anuncio que a partir de este capítulo me tomaré tres semanas de descanso. La razón es que tengo doble carga de trabajo y no creo poder concentrarme. Escribir este capítulo me costó mucho y mi beta tuvo que apurarse para betearlo, lo cual no es la idea uwu. Me siento mal porque yo tenía una rutina de actualización semanal, pero a pesar de estarla cumpliendo de cierto modo con Iridiscencia, me ha sido imposible desde hace meses hacerlo con Matryoshka. Estoy bloqueada y necesito planificar a Matryoshka ya que estoy en la última mitad del fic y quiero organizarme al respecto porque no me siento cómoda con el desorden en que me he convertido en mi lado ficker uwu. Creo que parte de mi bloqueo es mi propia inconformidad por no estar cumpliendo los tiempos y poniendo a correr a mis betas que las adoro.
> 
> La idea es que en el poco tiempo que tengo libre ir adelantando para tener al menos dos caps adelantados y veteados para retomar mi ritmo de actualizaciones de antaño. Confío poder hacerlo, así que deséenme suerte y espero que puedan esperarme uwu.
> 
> Cuando regrese con Iridiscencia les aviso de cuenta regresiva para el lemon, ya estamos cerca. Además, que en agosto es el mes que Iridiscencia cumple el aniversario. ¿Hacemos algo al respecto?
> 
> Gracias por todo, de verdad, me alegra muchísimo verlos comentar, votar y agregar en las bibliotecas. Espero que no se olviden del fic y de este par de azúcar.


	40. El bailarín reflexiona

**San Petersburgo, Julio 2016**

La oscuridad lo rodeaba.

En el largo pasillo que debía recorrer no había rastro de luz. Solo una oscuridad muy pesada, casi palpable, que le rodeaba e impedía saber hacia dónde se dirigía. Tenía que seguir hacia adelante. Ante esa certeza, Yuuri movía sus pies por inercia hacia el frente, no sin extender sus manos para que sirvieran de escudo y así evitar que en medio de la oscuridad se tropezara contra un muro.

El silencio era tan profundo que escuchaba el susurro del vacío. Un zumbido muy largo, lento y aterrador se asomaba justo en la punta de su oreja y se alojaba dentro de su cabeza. Yuuri tenía miedo, este le atenazaba desde las costillas y se asomaba sobre su hombro, respirando justo al lado de su mejilla. El miedo era una criatura amorfa, parecía tener tentáculos que se pegaban a su piel sudada y una enorme cabeza justo detrás de la suya. Era una representación espeluznante.

Entonces, se encendió una luz. El silencio seguía allí, perenne. Pero aquella luz estaba bastante lejos de donde él se encontraba y por la forma en que se había encendido, parecía que alguna puerta de aquel enorme pasillo se había abierto y había dejado pasar la luz que estaba dentro de la habitación. El rayo había cercenado la oscuridad allí, abriéndose por el piso y la pared como un corte, pero dejando todo el resto igual, en las penumbras. Yuuri se detuvo, observándolo. Al menos era suficiente para dejar de caminar con sus manos al frente.

Sin embargo, aquella cosa que estaba enredaba a su cuerpo y pegada justo a su espalda, no dejó de moverse. Los tentáculos que se pegaban por sobre su camisa, se movieron para fortalecer el agarre que tenía en sus costados y su cintura. Yuuri respiraba por la boca. El aire se materializaba cuando salía de sus labios, como una nube gris. Hacía frío, pensó, pero también concordó que el sudor de su cuerpo y la viscosidad que llenaba las extremidades cefalópodas junto a las ventosas que se aferraban a la tela, debían aumentar la sensación de estar empapado.

Caminó. La luz se acercaba con cada paso que él daba. Sus manos también se volvían más frías y a pesar de saberlo, no se detuvo para frotarlas y darles calor. La luz era más fuerte y lo llamaba, lo hacía como el fuego a la polilla. Y aunque el miedo le apretó con más fuerza y un tentáculo bajó por su barbilla, Yuuri no quiso detenerse, no…

—Ayuda…

Hasta ese momento. La voz sutil y suave de Irina se escuchó ahogada, con un clamor que apenas tenía el volumen suficiente para ser oído. Yuuri detuvo su paso al estar al borde de la puerta iluminada. La voz, ahora en jadeos atropellados, escapaba como una canción funeraria y golpeaba como vidrio a las paredes de hierro.

—Auxilio…

Yuuri retuvo el aire. Su cuerpo se paralizó y pronto, la luz que antes era asimétrica se convertió en borrones y la oscuridad volvió a envolverlo.

—Alguien… escúcheme...

De sus labios surgió un gemido. El tentáculo se hizo espacio bajo su rostro y se asió a su cuello, marcando círculos con las ventosas sobre su piel sudada. Las manos temblaron... los sonidos cada vez más apagados de Irina se oyeron en medio de golpes, uno tras otro, como se escucha el peso de un puño sobre un saco de arena.

Si él se asomaba, vería. Si él se acercaba, sería testigo de la violencia que vivía su amiga. Si él lo hacía…

Pero no… tenía miedo. No quería ver. No podía respirar. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y el terror le apretó el alma. El sonido del silencio se hizo más fuerte, como una cuchilla rallando el vidrio. Una y otra y otra vez…

—¡Yuuri, despierta! —La voz lo arrastró a la superficie e intentó jalar aire, lo hizo con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en un temblor agudo y sentía su piel empapada—. ¡Yuuri, por favor, despierta!

Abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó en el mueble mientras las manos de Minako lo sostuvieron. Con los ojos atribulados y las pupilas empequeñecidas, miró a varios puntos del techo antes de poder enfocar la mirada en su maestra, quien preocupada esperaba sobre él. El cabello lacio y largo de Minako caía desparramado sobre los hombros y ella llevaba una bata puesta. Por su expresión, le hizo entender que ella tenía varios minutos intentando despertarlo y él apenas podía recuperar el aliento conforme sentía que el hielo se derretía en su sangre.

Con un suspiro, Minako se sentó a su lado en el mueble, mientras Yuuri recobraba el aire. Le extendió un vaso de agua y le dio el espacio necesario para calmarse y percatarse que lo que había tenido era una pesadilla y que nada de eso fue real. Pero Yuuri aún sentía el miedo atenazado, aún podía percibir el paso de los tentáculos en su cuello. La sensación, aunque no fuera real, se sintió como tal y eso lo aterraba.

Yuuri quería dejar de tener esa horrible pesadilla que se había repetido varias veces por las noches, tras lo ocurrido con Irina. Quería dejar de sentir la culpa y poder volver a la normalidad. Víctor había tenido que enfrentarse a lo peor de él, a lo más aterrador y vergonzoso que solo Lilia y Minako conocían, porque sus padres jamás lo vieron pasar por un episodio así. Ahora el hombre al que estaba aprendiendo a querer había visto una de sus facetas más oscuras y temía que aquellas pesadillas no lo dejaran dormir más durante mucho tiempo.

—Vamos, siéntate por favor. —Siguió las instrucciones de su maestra mientras intentaba sentarse en el mueble. Estaba en su departamento ya que allí alojaría a Minako; además, ella estaba usando su cama y él había tomado el mueble. Pensó ilusamente que tras haber dormido bien con Víctor la noche anterior, aquel episodio no se repetiría.

—Estoy bien… —murmuró. Minako pareció no hacerle caso—. Minako-sen…

—Ven. —Ella indicó al ponerse de pie. Se veía asustada y no dejaba de pasar su mano por el cuello adolorido—. Ve a darte un baño y te prepararé un poco de té.

—No h-hace falt…

—No te estoy preguntando, Yuuri. Obedece. —Minako fue tajante, mirándolo con ojos preocupados. Yuuri soltó un suspiro—. Vamos, apresúrate.

No tuvo valor de contrariarla.

Visiblemente afectado por la pesadilla, tuvo que quedarse sentado en el borde del mueble con la sensación de que aún la paz estaba fuera de su alcance. Había un mareo persistente y su vista aún estaba nublada. El temblor en sus extremidades seguía y no podía ignorar el frío bajo sus huesos. No era necesario que las imágenes fueran nítidas, su mente se encargaba de crear los peores escenarios usando su imaginación. Aún lo sucedido con Irina le afectaba y por más que él quisiera ser un poco más fuerte, para evitarles ese malestar y preocupación a todos sus seres queridos, no lo era.

Esa era parte de su debilidad. Yuuri tenía que vivir con ella. Aunque la odiara y se avergonzara de eso, debía aprender a ignorarla para seguir empujando a sus límites e intentar no ver el techo, aun si sentía que ya había atravesado varios de ellos y que pronto encontraría uno que no podría cruzar; la esperanza de poder romperlos todos era lo que le motivaba a intentarlo. Aunque el miedo siempre lo jalara hacia abajo.

Con los músculos atrofiados y tensos, Yuuri obedeció a las palabras de su maestra y se tomó el baño. Se quedó allí bajo la regadera por largo rato, hasta que sintió que su mente estaba más despejada y podría presentarse ante ella sin sentirse un manojo de temores. Al menos, Víctor dormiría bien. Seguramente estaba descansando lo que él no le permitiría debido a su debilidad. Yuuri tuvo que agitar su cabeza, porque si lo pensaba más, terminaría llorando lleno de frustración al pensar que no lo merecía. En esos momentos, no veía nada en él que le hiciera sentir digno de tener a un hombre como Víctor.

A veces los pensamientos negativos lo aplastaban hasta ahogarle. En esas ocasiones, siempre buscaba distraerse con otra cosa para tratar de acallar aquella voz susurrante que se pegaba a su oreja. Muchas veces funcionaba, otras no. En esas ocasiones simplemente se sentía atrapado, como estar rodeado de tentáculos oscuros y ver todo en tinta negra. Una vez le dijo al terapeuta que su mayor representación del miedo era a través de un pulpo y quizás por eso cada vez que tenía pesadillas, era esa sensación viscosa y amenazante la que tomaba su subconsciente para atacarle.

Salió del baño con el pijama puesto y Minako ya lo esperaba en la pequeña cocina. Se tomó en silencio la taza de té soplando con cuidado, para no quemarse con sus labios.

—Maestra Minako… puede acostarse ya. Yo acabaré y… me acostaré en el mueble.

—No. Te acabas el té y nos iremos a tu cama.

—¿Eh? —Yuuri se sonrojó copiosamente, pero Minako parecía decidida a ignorarlo. De brazos cruzados miraba la pared mientras esperaba por él—. ¡P-pero la cama es…!

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te acostaste con Víctor Nikiforov en ella? —El sonrojó le llegó hasta la coronilla, pero no se atrevió a negarlo. Minako solo rio y le miró con calma—. Oh bueno, no quiero detalles Yuuri. Solo quiero que te tomes el té y nos vayamos a la cama.

—No cabremos…

—Sí tú y Vic…

—¡Ok! ¡Ya entendí! —Se apuró a tomar el té, pero le quemó la lengua y empezó a quejarse, más por los nervios de las afirmaciones de su maestra que por el hecho de necesitarlo. No entendía porque Minako aprovechaba ese momento para avergonzarlo así.

Cuando acabó de beber el té, no tuvo de otra más que seguir las recomendaciones de Minako y meterse con ella en la angosta cama. Yuuri se puso de espalda frente a la pared, donde estaban las fotografías de Lilia y Minako junto a varios artículos recortados de periódicos y revistas, mientras ella estaba a su lado rozándole el hombro con el suyo y acostada mirando al frente. Las imágenes de Víctor estaban en aquella pared, aunque Yuuri no las viera en ese momento. Se sentía demasiado incómodo compartiendo cama con ella después de tantos años.

El silencio estuvo en medio de ellos, como si encontrara suficiente espacio para convivir en la rendija que dejaban sus hombros. Yuuri no se atrevió a moverse y era incapaz de conciliar el sueño sintiéndose tan apretado junto al riesgo de golpearla o lastimarla con un movimiento en falso. No era el adolescente de antaño y aquella cama no era doble, sino una individual. Compartir el espacio con su maestra en un lugar tan angosto, siendo ya adulto, lo veía inapropiado desde cualquier punto de vista.

—Ah… recuerdo cuando esto pasaba en Fukuoka. —La voz de Minako se escuchó suave y Yuuri se animó a escucharla, por ello giró su cuerpo hasta quedar de espaldas por completo al colchón—. También tenías estos malos despertares antes de la audición o la presentación.

—Pero era más dolor de estómago, náuseas y... —evocó con una sonrisa cansada, Minako entonces le miró de reojo—, me preparabas té.

—No te gustaba el té, pero aprendiste a tomarlo. Hiroko te tenía muy consentido y mal acostumbrado. Te hice aprender a hacer dietas, a comer muchas verduras, a dejar el azúcar y…

—'Si quieres ganar el _benois de la danse_ tienes que dejar de comer eso' —recordó con una sonrisa aliviada. Aquella fuerza con la que Minako estuvo con él en esos primeros años de su adolescencia, lo habían marcado y preparado para lo que le esperó en Rusia—. Y a pesar de eso, aquí tuve que llegar a hacer más dieta y ejercicio.

—Pero mira nada más… ya eres un hombre guapo, el _premier danseur_ de Lilia en Bolshoi, con un novio muy guapo, además.

—Aún me cuesta creer que él sea mi novio y que yo sea el mejor partido para él. —Recibió un pellizco en su brazo que lo hizo sobresaltar con una queja. Minako, mirándolo con aprehensión en medio de la oscuridad, le reclamó de ese modo.

—Te voy a ser sincera, Yuuri. Cuando permití que vinieras, sabía que ibas a dar lo mejor de ti, sin dudarlo un segundo. Y hoy vi que lo mejor de ti, es mucho mayor a lo que pensé. Estoy segura de que obtendrás el premio mucho antes de que yo lo hiciera. —Yuuri apretó los labios intentando contener el quejido. Sus ojos marrones se habían humedecidos presa de la conmoción—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Mereces todo en el mundo Yuuri, porque has luchado por ello y has demostrado que puedes tenerlo. Y solo Víctor Nikiforov puede decirte qué es lo mejor para él, y te escogió a ti.

—Tengo miedo… —murmuró sobrecogido. Minako secó la lágrima que se pegó a sus pestañas negras.

—¿De qué? ¿De lo que le pasó a tu amiga? —Yuuri asintió, no se sorprendió de que ella ya lo supiera. Conociendo a Lilia la habría puesto al tanto de ello—. No había manera de ayudarla si ella no hablaba. Al fin todo se supo, está protegida por su familia y ese degenerado estará pronto en la cárcel.

—Ella quizás intentó decirme y no la quise escuchar. Yo estaba a su lado y no me di cuenta, no supe nada y ella…

—Yuuri, deja de pensarlo de más. —Posó delicadamente su mano sobre el pómulo de Yuuri—. ¿Ella te echó acaso la culpa?

—No…

—Ella te agradece ¿no? Gracias a que interviniste, no dejaste que ella se fuera con ese rufián y terminará peor lastimada. En esta historia, Sigfrido salvó a Odette de las garras de Rothbart.

—Pero ya Sigfrido no la ama.

Minako hizo silencio, para permitirle a Yuuri explicar por qué en ese momento aquello era relevante. Pero Yuuri no podía apartar su mirada de todo lo que escuchó esa noche; no solo lo que Lilia supo, sino aquello que Irina confesó antes de que Lilia llegara. Aquello que le daba vueltas porque le llenaba de culpa pensar si su amor a Irina fue tan débil, si era más fuerte el que sentía por Víctor o si más adelante no dejaría a Víctor porque su amor era tan frágil que podía dejar de ser.

Su amor no fue fuerte y por eso la olvidó, dejándola sola para que aquel otro lograra hacerle daño.

¿Su amor por Víctor podría ser igual? ¿Acaso lo que sentía podía ser pasajero? Le aterraba, porque Víctor se veía muy entregado y ahora él dudaba no de lo mucho que lo quería, sino de su capacidad de mantenerse así. Víctor no era el casanova, ¿pero qué tal si el casanova era él? Eros fue creado bajo la premisa de ser la doncella que lo enamoraba y luego lo dejaba, como ocurrió con Irina, justo eso fue lo que él hizo; y cuando sus pensamientos tuvieron forma y Yuuri fue capaz de decirlo con palabras, Minako comprendió que se estaba ahogando en un pantano que él mismo estaba recreando. Porque no, Yuuri no podía asumir que había situaciones fuera de sus manos, no podía comprender que si Irina estaba dudando era por lo maravilloso que era él, que si Víctor estaba enamorado era por la misma razón.

Yuuri solo pensaba en que no quiso lastimar a Irina y aun así lo hizo.

Ahora que está con Víctor tiene miedo de herirlo incluso más. Por eso sus dudas, por eso se sentía inmerecedor de todo ese amor que Víctor le había mostrado esos días. Y si Víctor se había sentido inseguro de su sentir, entonces también era su culpa. De seguro…

—Yuuri… —Ella le detuvo. Había empezado a hablar ahogado en lágrimas y a temblar mientras se dejaba desbordar—. Vamos… levántate, ponte algo para cubrirte. Vamos a caminar y a tomar aire.

No hubo nada que decir al respecto, Yuuri hizo caso y se levantó de la cama junto a Minako que, con toda la paciencia del mundo, le esperó mientras se secaba la cara, tomaba aire y se calzaba. Ambos tomaron sus abrigos para cubrir los pijamas, no les importó demasiado salir así a las calles de San Petersburgo. Ya era tarde, pero estaba fresca e iluminada la noche y no serían los únicos en las aceras disfrutando de las noches blancas. Además, con la compañía de Vicchan quien se emocionó por el paseo, podrían bien justificar como una caminata para aliviar el can.

Yuuri suspiró más relajado conforme avanzaban por las calles ligeramente vacías de ese barrio. No quedaba lejos de la academia y eso lo hacía estar a pocos kilómetros del casco histórico de la ciudad. Además, Minako no se veía cansada a pesar del viaje, más bien caminaba con calma disfrutando de las luces que adornaban el cielo nocturno. El aire fresco, el espacio, incluso la sensación de que el sueño no era necesario le ayudó a recuperar la compostura mientras veía a Vicchan regodeándose en la caminata.

Entonces, Minako hizo una pregunta, una sencilla: ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Qué ocurrió con el amor de Sigfrido a Odette? Yuuri dejó el aire escapar de sus labios, para lentamente contar la historia.

En esta versión del lago de los cisnes, Sigfrido en ningún momento supo que Odette estaba condenada con un hechizo. Odette le rechazó cuando mostró sus abiertas intenciones, haciéndole ver a Sigfrido que no podía verlo nada más que un amigo y él creyó que tenía sentido: no era nadie sobresaliente más que por el título que había heredado de la gran reina. De inmediato, tomó sus sentimientos y a pesar del dolor que causaban, se abocó a transformarlos. Pasó tiempo, entre depresión, oscuridad y desánimo, para que eso ocurriera; sin embargo, cuando tuvo el valor volvió a buscarla. Odette y él acordaron continuar con su amistad.

Cuando Sigfrido creyó que no había amor para él, entonces, apareció aquel rey de otro lugar lejano, frío como hielo, letal y a su vez con una mirada tan intensa que lo dejó inmovilizado. En aquel baile donde apareció de improvisto, mostrando así su terrible magnificencia, nadie se hubiera esperado que el corazón de Sigfrido fuera a ser conquistado por aquel noble. El rey decidió quedarse por más tiempo, interesado en conocer más del joven príncipe. Sin pensarlo, entre conversaciones palaciegas y paseos juntos, el amor emergió. Y cuando en el nuevo baile sus cuerpos no pudieron más que permanecer juntos en medio de la música, Sigfrido había lastimado a Odette, sin saberlo. Al profesar amor por aquel rey, al enamorarse de la calidez, fuego y pasión que vivía dentro de la capa de hielo que lo vestía, Odette quedó condenada.

Pero ella, guardando su dolor, se quedó en silencio. Deseó siempre lo mejor para su amado Sigfrido, aún si veía perdida la oportunidad. Lo despedía con una sonrisa falsa y esperó por su felicidad. Fue demasiado tarde cuando Sigfrido descubrió que Odette siempre estuvo hechizada, que quizás lo rechazó en un primer momento por miedo al mago Rothbart y cuando la vio convertirse en un cisne precioso y lastimado, no pudo controlar su ira. Arremetió contra Rothbart aunque fue el rey quien lo mató. Y ya nada podría borrar el hecho de que había arrancado las alas del cisne para que Odette no pudiera volar… Cicatrices que ahora estarían para siempre.

Sentados en las escalinatas de su edificio, maestra y alumno se quedaron mirando la calle vacía. Minako soltó el aire cargado de ansiedad y Yuuri siguió moviendo sus manos temblorosas. Ya le había dicho que todo lo sabía gracias a que oyó a la misma Irina confesarle sus sentimientos pensando que dormía. Y luego, cuando escuchó lo que ese hombre llegó a hacerle…

Ahora que comprendía el panorama, Minako necesitaba de un cigarro. Era una lástima haber dejado la caja en el apartamento, por lo cual tendría que soportar la ansiedad por la nicotina. Soltó el aire y sin mirar a Yuuri, siguió con sus ojos puestos en la otra acera. Ahora todo tenía sentido y dolía.

—Yuuri, ¿qué sientes por Yuko? —La repentina pregunta de Minako lo sorprendió, pero era algo que tenía muy claro.

—La quiero mucho. Es mi amiga, siempre admiraré su forma de patinar, es una gran chica y merece toda la felicidad que tiene.

—Pero ella fue tu primer amor, ¿no? ¿Qué crees que pasó con eso? —Yuuri arrugó el ceño ligeramente al escucharlo.

—Pues no he dejado de quererla… y, además, no es que fuese algo muy importante, tenía doce años cuando eso pasó.

—Oh, pero lloraste como si fuese el fin del mundo cuando la viste besarse con Takeshi. —El sonrojó de Yuuri fue delator. No le gustaba contar esa experiencia que luego calificó de infantil e irrelevante—. Y Takeshi, a pesar de que al inicio te cayera mal por cómo te trataba en la pista, cuando te pidió perdón y ser tu amigo, lo aceptaste. ¿Qué sientes por Takeshi?

—No sé porque de repente estamos hablando de ellos dos —expresó su inconformidad, pero Minako sabía a dónde quería llevar la conversación. Sin dar su brazo a torcer, se mantuvo esperando una respuesta acorde de Yuuri y este entendió que no iba a poder escapar de allí—. Takeshi es mi amigo y también lo quiero… Al inicio no entendía por qué quería ser mi amigo, incluso pensé que era solo por Yuko, pero me demostró que no era así. No esperé que llorará cuando le dije que me vendría a acá. Se sintió muy cálido... Y hacen una bonita familia. Axel, Loop y Lutz son unas chicas muy enérgicas.

—¿Y lo que pasó con Yuko impidió que pudieras ver a Takeshi como un amigo? —Yuuri negó. Era sincero al decirlo—. Eso mismo fue lo que pasó con Irina y tus sentimientos por ella. El amor que le tienes no ha menguado, sólo se transformó. Tomó otras maneras de manifestarse más que lo sexual. Sigfrido no dejó de amar a Odette, solo dejo de desearla como mujer. La sigue amando tanto, que se enfrentó solo a Rothbart, por su bienestar. Aún si corría peligro. La sigues queriendo Yuuri, tu forma de amar no muere.

Ante semejante verdad, Yuuri miró a su maestra sin palabras qué decir. Ella le tomó las mejillas redondeadas para enfatizar su discurso y hacerle entender lo que para ella era tan evidente, pero a Yuuri le costaba tanto ver.

—Y no está mal eso, es loable… ¿sabes cuántos hombres conozco que tras un rechazo aprenden a querer a una mujer y aceptar el lugar que tiene? Solo uno y está justo frente a mí. Tu forma de amar, de entregarte, es inspiradora. Por eso tu arte no puede más que mover las masas, calentar corazones, inundar el alma de amor. Porque Yuuri, tú eres eso. Eres amor, pasión, entrega e inspiras al resto a sacar la mejor versión de sí mismos, porque tu no dejas de hacerlo todos los días. Eres el perfecto protagonista para cualquier historia que busque quedarse por siempre en los corazones de sus espectadores.

—Maestra Minako… —Yuuri intentó detenerla. Le sobrecogía de una manera dolorosa, tanto que sentía a su pecho hincharse dentro de su caja torácica, impidiéndole respirar. Pero en los ojos de Minako había un amor y un orgullo de madre genuino.

—Ahora dime —le interrumpió—, ¿qué sientes por Víctor?

Víctor… Yuuri pudo ver a Víctor dentro de sí moviéndose como un torbellino. Desde el primer momento que entró al salón de ballet, cuando lo rechazó, al no agradarle el modo en que se había dirigido a él y a Lilia. Luego, sus constantes visitas, su mirada que se perdía en cada uno de sus movimientos, poniéndolo nervioso y obligándole a dar lo mejor. Luego, su entusiasmo, esa chispa que parecía entenderlo todo. Víctor poseía la belleza mística del hielo, pero cuando vio que detrás de ese hielo había una llama, cuando lo vio patinar _Ágape_ , se percató que esa manera de entregarse al arte fue lo primero que admiró.

 _Eros_ le dio todos los elementos para no solo ver la llama sino vivirla, dejarse quemar por cada flama que lamió su piel en cada uno de sus roces. Víctor era el hombre más fascinante que podía conocer en su vida y ya no estaba hablando de cómo se movía en el patinaje. Su caballerosidad que contrastaba con su pasión. Su personalidad atrayente que difería de su caprichosa forma de ser. La forma en que amaba, que lo miraba, que le hacía sentir fuego en los dedos. El impulso que era para él, la manera que tenía de darle brillo a su presencia, de hacerlo sentir único, como su amor lo empujaba para dar lo mejor de sí. Su paciencia, su cariño, su entrega.

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaron encendidos y húmedos. Pensar en lo que sentía por Víctor lo llenaba de tal forma que parecía estallar. No se sentía complementado, por el contrario, Víctor y él eran muy diferentes y muchas de esas diferencias no se apegaban de forma natural. Pero tenía la certeza de que podían caminar juntos y disfrutar de cada una de sus artes hasta convertir el baile en una rutina única entre ellos: de descubrimiento, reconocimiento y aceptación. Porque con Víctor, Yuuri escuchaba música que quería bailar y Víctor decía que Yuuri era un instrumento musical en el espacio. Se sentía como si juntos no existiera hora sin color, sin calor, sin arte ya que ambos lo recreaban y lo hacían arder.

—Lo amo… —Yuuri susurró, con los labios temblorosos y las mejillas empapadas. Darle voz a la verdad la hacía más poderosa y espeluznante—. Lo amo tanto… —Y de allí venía el miedo—. No se lo he dicho… no así. Tengo miedo de que algo salga mal, me he esforzado para cubrir sus expectativas, pero siento que lo hago mal… y lo amo, y no sé cómo decírselo sin que él sienta que no está bien. Que es muy pronto… ¿Qué cómo voy a amarlo tan pronto?

—El amor y el tiempo son fuerzas independientes e infinitas que casi nunca van de la mano, Yuuri.

—Tengo miedo de lastimarlo, de convertirme en una distracción o de que falle en su carrera por mi culpa. Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente y lastimarlo, quiero bailar toda mi vida con él y a veces siento que esto es tan fuerte, que...

—Entonces díselo, Yuuri —El aludido calló, con la garganta trabada—. Por eso sus dudas, tú se las transmites al contenerte. Dile que lo amas, dile lo que sientes. No temas amar y entregarte, hazlo aun sabiendo que te vas a lastimar, hazlo como en el baile.

—Y si lo lastimo…

—Estamos hablando de un atleta de alto rendimiento que ama tanto el patinaje, que buscó cualquier manera de no dejarlo. Eso es amor. Amor no es la euforia, Yuuri, eso siempre muere. Amor es el deseo y la voluntad de permanecer. Tú y él saben de sobra eso. Si se aman como aman el arte, no habrá forma de que se separen. Caerán y se golpearan, pero cada caída y golpe los hará más fuerte.

—Suena a mamá…

—Son las palabras de tu madre que no escuché a tiempo. —La revelación lo dejó atónito, pero Minako solo le sonrió. Le acarició las mejillas húmedas y luego propició un abrazo fuerte—. Pero está bien, el miedo me hizo perder aquello, más aprendí que no podía dejarlo de nuevo. Por eso, cuando me dijiste que querías bailar, me entregué por entero y no dejé que el miedo me venciera. Muchas veces le he pedido perdón a tu madre por amarte como se ama a un hijo, pero heredaste de ella su enorme corazón.

El abrazo apretado duró hasta que les dio frío. Yuuri se quedó callado, masticando todo aquello mientras sentía su pecho hinchado y su corazón doler. Era un calor delicioso el que vivía dentro de su cuerpo, una calidez palpable que no quería soltar. Yuuri cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel abrazo fraterno que lo hacía recordar la calidez de su tierra tan lejana.

Sin decir palabras, subieron al apartamento y se acomodaron en la cama, esta vez sin la incomodidad que el poco espacio les había hecho sentir antes. Por el contrario, se sentían más a gusto, como madre e hijo, hasta que amaneció.

El acuerdo al que llegaron tras conversar de lo ocurrido en el desayuno es que Yuuri tendría que hablar con ambos. Con Irina, para hacerle saber lo que escuchó y quitarse esa espina amarga que por más que Yuuri intentara ocultar, no podría. Minako consideraba que lo mejor era zanjar aquello ya que de la reserva solo quedaban las suposiciones que tanto mal le hacían a Yuuri. Y con Víctor, debía hablarle para expresar lo que siente, tanto sus miedos como la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Ante los ojos de Minako esa sería la más fácil.

Tras haberse alistado, Minako acompañó a Yuuri hasta la academia, compartiendo un par de palabras con el entrenador encargado en la ausencia de Lilia, ya que en esa hora le tocaban los ensayos que se empezaban a armar de Don Quijote. Ella aprovechó el tiempo para salir y visitar los lugares emblemáticos de la ciudad a solas, tomar fotografías de los sitios históricos y disfrutar del momento. Era sábado, la presentación en la noche de Yuuri sería del Lago de los cisnes. Lástima que la versión que Yuuri le había contado no pudiera transmitirse, sería una preciosa forma de juntar el amor homoerótico en una pieza clásica.

Como el domingo Yuuri tendría casi todo el día libre, excepto en la noche que debía presentarse; Víctor le había dicho el día anterior que podrían disfrutarlo para salir juntos y los invitó para después del evento, cosa que Minako aceptó. Ambos esperaban que para ese momento Yuuri se sintiera preparado.

Mientras Minako aprovechaba el tiempo de descanso, Yuuri veía con atención los movimientos del coreógrafo Sebastián Herrera, encargado de la parte de los gitanos en la obra bajo la dirección de Nuréyev. A pesar de que mostraba el solo del rey de los gitanos, papel que no le tocaba realizar, Yuuri observó sus movimientos con la intención de aprenderlos. Sentía que podría servirle para el futuro, además de permitirle canalizar su atención y dejar de pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer. Sobre todo, en que debía decirle a Víctor. ¿De qué manera expresar lo poderoso que se era lo que sentía por Víctor? Parecía pronto pero Víctor no hacía más que hacer crecer y crecer la llama, al punto de haber creado una estrella en donde había corazón.

Al acabar los ensayos, salió agotado del salón de baile junto a varios de sus compañeros, pero se sorprendió de ver a Víctor allí. Estaba vestido como si se encontrara listo para las prácticas en el rink, por lo tanto, no esperaba verlo en ese momento. A pesar de no tener ningún discurso preparado, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando su cuerpo ya se había movido para deshacer la distancia que los separaba, en pasos rápidos, hasta abrazar a Víctor con fuerza. Tampoco demoró la respuesta que le hizo sentir tan aliviado cuando Víctor lo apretó con fuerza de vuelta.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Dios, estaba preocupado! —Yuuri recordó que Víctor le había escrito temprano, pero en ese momento Minako le habló y olvidó responder. Ahora la culpa venía de nuevo… vaya manera de iniciar después de haber hablado con Minako y acordar hacer las cosas mejor con él.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó restregando su cabeza contra el hombro de su novio y atropellándose con sus palabras—. Vi tu mensaje, pero mi maestra Minako me preguntó algo, y olvidé responder, y déjame buscar donde dejé el celular ahora… —Hizo el ademán de alejarse para buscar el celular en algún lugar de su bolso, pero Víctor no le dejó. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, sin ganas de separarse.

—No importa, ya te tengo aquí. Me hiciste mucha falta anoche…

Víctor susurró contra su oreja y Yuuri, vencido por el gesto, solo se dejó llevar por el delicioso abrazo. Había necesitado sentirlo desde que despertó de la pesadilla, ese mismo abrazo fuerte y protector que estuvo sintiendo en todo momento en esas últimas noches que pasaron juntos.

—¿Pudiste dormir bien? —preguntó. Víctor negó y le dejó un beso lleno de ganas en el cuello.

—¿Y tú?

—Tuve una pesadilla de nuevo. —Yuuri miró los ojos de Víctor, cuando este se apartó de su cuello para observarlo. Su novio hizo un adorable puchero y Yuuri no tuvo fuerzas para contenerse de besarlo ligeramente y quitárselo—. Estoy bien… —Insatisfecho con el corto beso, Víctor buscó más. Sus labios se juntaron suavemente dejándose pequeños remansos de electricidad que dejaron a Yuuri atontado, con los ojos cerrados y la felicidad latente—. Víctor… gracias por cuidarme.

—Es un placer, cariño.

Volvieron a besarse, lo necesitaban. Yuuri supo que le hacía falta sentir así a Víctor después de la mala noche vivida lejos de él y se abocó a responder para propiciar más besos: suaves, lentos, profundos y cálidos, mientras se enganchaba al cuello de él y se dejaba apretar por esas manos. Le acarició la nuca y los cabellos nacientes allí, ese gesto provocó un escalofrío placentero en Víctor. Abocados al momento, un par de gemiditos gustosos escaparon de sus bocas tras besarse y acabaron con un abrazo poderoso, que los hizo sentir llenos hasta que los huesos dolieran.

Yuuri se sintió mejor tras ese apretón y hubiera podido continuarlo, pero las obligaciones de ambos no se lo permitieron en ese momento. Almorzaron junto a Minako, quien los alcanzó en un restaurant cercano a la plaza del palacio y acordaron juntos la salida de la noche, antes de separarse para proseguir con la rutina impuesta.

Para la noche, Sigfrido volvió a danzar. Los sentimientos que ahora Yuuri había sabido identificar mejor tras la conversación con Minako, sirvieron para que el papel surgiera con fuerza en los momentos de profundo amor y de honda pena. Sigfrido amaba, amaba como loco. No a Odette, pero no importaba; Yuuri usó ese amor que sentía por Víctor para transmitirlo en su papel, porque esa figura debía representar su profundo amor. Cuando acabó todo, recibió los aplausos al lado de su nueva compañera. Los ramos de rosas llegaron, pero esta vez el ramo fue en agradecimiento hacia Minako quien lo recibió con los ojos conmovidos y la sonrisa calma.

Ella no dudó en desear fotografiarse con Yuuri y Víctor gustoso aceptó el papel de fotógrafo. También aprovechó la ocasión para tomarse una nueva fotografía con él. Yuuri miró como el brazo de Víctor se preparaba para tomar una selfie y se animó a hacer algo que no se había atrevido antes. Antes de que Víctor le diera clic, presionó una mejilla de Víctor con su mano y le besó la otra con sumo cuidado. En esa fotografía quedaría inmortalizada una enorme sonrisa de corazón por el gesto.

Quería mostrarle de esa manera a Víctor que su amor era tan fuerte que muchas veces dolía, aunque aún no hallará la ocasión para decirlo en palabras. Pensó que en la cena podría, pero estuvo tan entretenida con la conversación de Minako y sus anécdotas cuando era bailarina, que ninguno pudo desconectarse del momento. Las bebidas llegaron. Yuuri no quiso beber porque tendría que presentarse al día siguiente y Víctor se dio la licencia de hacerlo porque era su día libre. Ambos rieron y bebieron, Yuuri solo los miró e intentó contenerlos entre risas y la vergüenza que le provocaba cuando Minako comenzó a contar anécdotas de sus primeros años en el ballet. Y cuando llegó el momento de retirarse, fue una fortuna que aún recordara las clases de manejo, porque él tuvo que llevar el auto de Víctor con Minako ya casi dormida en el asiento trasero y Víctor queriendo quitarse la ropa porque decía que hacía calor.

Las condiciones no estaban dadas para dejar a Víctor en su apartamento e ir al suyo con Minako, así que tuvo que tomar una decisión. Yuuri llegó hasta el edificio de Víctor, aparcó allí y se movió para el asiento de copiloto donde Víctor volvía a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Estaba sin camisa, sin corbata, sin saco y con el pantalón a medio abotonar; Yuuri tuvo que seguirle el juego del beso mientras le tocaba por los bolsillos del pantalón buscando las llaves. Al encontrarlas intentó separarse, pero Víctor lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a acariciarle el trasero mientras movía su boca por el cuello. Estaba negado a dejarlo ir.

—Víctor… necesito subir. —Y ya empezaba a acalorarse.

—Quédate… no te vayas, quiero hacerte el amor —lo dijo rápido para demostrar sus ansias y Yuuri mordió sus labios, conteniendo el gemido que provocó esa caricia indecente por parte de su novio a su trasero. Tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerza de voluntad para salir de allí—. ¡Yuuri! —se quejó, intentando acercarse.

—Víctor, por favor, espera aquí. Subiré a mi maestra y volveré por ti. —Víctor negó, demasiado ido por el alcohol para negociar—. Quédate un minuto… luego vengo. Subimos y te quito todo arriba.

—¡Puedo desnudarme yo, Yuuri…!

—Lo sé, pero yo quiero hacerlo, ¿sí?

Lo besó para convencerlo y quiso creer que eso sería suficiente. Para su suerte, Minako ya estaba dormida y no tardó demasiado en llevarla al apartamento de Víctor, aunque demoró en tratar de desarmar el sofá cama para dejarla allí. Pero al volver al estacionamiento, Víctor ya estaba desnudo en el auto mientras cantaba a todo volumen una canción de Elton John. Yuuri no supo si reírse o morirse de la vergüenza. Logró encontrar el modo de agarrar toda la ropa que Víctor había desperdigado en el auto, cargarlo y caminar con él encima mordiéndole y cantándole al oído ahora una de Elvis Presley, aunque aquello debió considerarse toda una proeza.

Fue toda una faena, pero Yuuri volvió a respirar cuando se halló a solas con Víctor en su habitación. Cayó sobre él y dejó la ropa donde fuera, no tenía mucho con lo que pudiera maniobrar. Cuando Víctor se halló debajo de él, le abrazó por el cuello para seducirlo con besos, buscando intimar. Yuuri respondió a ellos y al mismo tiempo lo fue acomodando hasta que logró posar la cabeza de Víctor sobre una almohada en el lado que solía ocupar cuando dormían juntos. Víctor se dejó sin problemas, el movimiento de la boca de Yuuri lo distrajo. Luego, empezó a reír y a apretarlo más, dejando más besos bobos por su cuello.

—Esto es una locura… si bebemos juntos no sé qué seríamos capaces de hacer —reflexionó mientras se dejaba aprisionar por Víctor, quien lo acariciaba por todos lados. Yuuri estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo para evitar dejarse llevar y en cierto modo ayudaba las caras de tontuelo que ponía Víctor, que más que parecerles eróticas, las consideraba tiernas—. Ven, abracémonos…

Pronto el alcohol dejó pasar la euforia y trajo el cansancio. Víctor comenzó a dormirse abrazado del cuerpo de Yuuri mientras recibía las caricias amodorradas en su cabeza, sobre todo en el remolino que se formaba con su cabello claro. Al hacerlo y oír como la respiración de Víctor se hacía más y más calmada, Yuuri tuvo que pensar de nuevo en tofo lo hablado con Minako y en lo que sentía por él, en lo mucho que quería llenar sus expectativas, en lo tanto que deseaba estar a su lado. En lo diferente que era del ídolo yen lo poco que importaba eso, Yuuri concluyó eso cuando logró descansar.

Eso debía ser amar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa! XD
> 
> Ok, tenía ganas de hacer un saludo así. Me alegra mucho estar de vuelta. De verdad que los extrañé mucho y extrañé escribir este fic. El capítulo me costó bastante, sentía que con tanto trabajo e ideas nuevas rondando, le había perdido el hilo. Pero aquí estoy con un capítulo importante en la vida de ellos dos.
> 
> A pesar de que hubo poca interacción Victuuri, siento este capítulo muy Victuuri, porque Yuuri por fin comienza a comprender hasta qué punto está empezando a querer a Víctor. No es un noviazgo pasajero, lo que siente empieza a echar raíces profundas, tal como Víctor lo venía sintiendo en capítulos atrás. Y eso da miedo, aterra, porque sabemos que cuando eso pasa no hay vuelta atrás. Ninguna. Y ambos no quieren retroceder, solo estar seguros de que están dando los pasos correctos para que lo que surge entre ellos funcione.
> 
> Para hacer esta parte me basé en la Minako del capítulo 3 que Víctor va a buscar en el bar. A pesar de su personalidad abierta y efusiva, es una mujer mayor que también puede hablar con seriedad. Imaginé que con Yuuri en un momento así sería aún mucho más elocuente, además de que comparten algo muy intimo como la profesión y el tiempo que vivieron solos en Fukuoka. La manera en que el relato del lago de los cisnes cambió es pura obra de Yuuri TOT Cosito como hizo para torcer de nuevo la historia, parecer tener habilidad de cuenta cuentos xD como dato curioso, de hecho, esta obra tiene varios finales alternativos dependiendo del director o del lugar en donde se estrenó la versión, la mayoría trágicos xD
> 
> El siguiente capítulo ya está casi listo, así que la próxima semana tendremos actualización. Quería comentarles que mientras estuvimos en reposo, Iridiscencia ganó el primer lugar en Battle Royal Awards y el tercer lugar en GoldenLights Awards. ¡Eso me puso muy feliz! Así que quiero celebrarlo con ustedes en agosto, que se cumple el aniversario de esta historia y quiero hacer una actividad con todos los lectores en la página de Facebook y en el grupo de lectores, llamada Iridiscencia. ¡Espero que nos acompañen!
> 
> Por último, ya nos acercamos al lemon, pero quisiera saber si alguno tiene problema de verlos versátiles. Alguien me pidió que diera aviso al inicio del capítulo si sería Yuuvic o Vicyuu; creo que esa persona al final decidió dejar la historia por los de los roles, pero me gustaría preguntar si hay alguien que quisiera tener estos avisos porque no toleran ver algunas de las posiciones. Si alguno lo prefiere, dejaré el aviso al lado de las fechas. De todos modos, para lo que queda de la historia (aprox 30 caps) hay como 6 lemons. No son muchos, ni ocupan todo un capítulo, pero me da un poco de tristeza el que se pierdan del resto de la trama por este detalle.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todo por sus votos, comentarios y sobre todo pro su paciencia. ¡Son los mejores lectores del mundo!


	41. La leyenda se impresiona

**San Petersburgo, Julio 2016**

Tenía dolor de cabeza y pesadez general. No había ganas de abrir los párpados; solo vivía la sensación de ingravidez mientras se movía en un estado de inconsciencia bajo las sábanas. Apretó la mano contra su rostro y volvió a resbalar sus piernas a un lado, dándose vuelta y, en ese momento, sintió que estaba acompañado.

De repente, el abrir sus ojos no resultó ser ningún problema y una mañana maravillosa le dio la bienvenida. Sobre sus sábanas estaba Yuuri, con su cabello negro despeinado, su rostro relajado y su cuerpo cubierto solo por sábanas que ocultaban su desnudez. El corazón le dio un vuelco, incluso pareció golpear a su estómago. La emoción se hizo espacio y anidó para no desaparecer.

Era hermoso… Víctor le miró sosegado y pasó sus dedos sobre la redondez de sus mejillas rosadas y llenas de vitalidad. Le gustaba la forma en que sus labios se abrían cuando estaba profundamente dormido. Era encantador, tan inocente y erógeno a la vez. Le invitaba a rozar los bordes de su boca y humectar sus dedos con la saliva, le provocaba internar un dedo y jugar con la lengua, tentarla. O ser él quien lo besara, ver si respondía en medio del sueño, si despertaba. Ah… tenía tantas ganas.

Nunca creyó que pudiera aguantarse con alguien; resultaba difícil pensar que todo ese deseo acumulado aún no había tenido salida libre teniendo a Yuuri con tal nivel de cercanía. Pero se enorgullecía, porque a pesar de lo extraño que era y lo tortuoso que podría sentirse de momento, desarrollar su relación de esa manera le había mostrado cosas de él que antes creyó impensable. Y se sentía feliz, extrañamente tranquilo. Aun con los golpes de inseguridad que llegaban al creer que era demasiada maravilla, empezaba a autoconvencerse de que él no merecía menos de eso. Que Yuuri Katsuki no merecía menos que perfección. Que su amor hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Se encontró revitalizado y buscó el cuerpo de Yuuri bajo las sábanas, experimentando esa deliciosa desnudez con las yemas de sus dedos. Pronto, los ojos de Yuuri le miraron de forma preciosa, casi confidente, incluso provocativa. Su pecho volvió a palpitar con fuerza y fue como sentir cada retumbe de su corazón en las costillas. Sin mayor ceremonia, sin necesidad de más, ambos cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo entrelazando sus extremidades, mientras un largo beso daba comienzo a la pasión.

Delicioso… perfecto. Víctor besaba la boca de Yuuri y volvía a escuchar música. Esta vez no jazz, no saxofón, no blues… era la melodía que hacían sus piernas frotándose bajo las sábanas, era el golpeteo de su corazón, era el chasqueo de la saliva que mojaba e invitaba a hundirse. Eran los dedos de Yuuri apretándole el costado, era su garganta vibrando, los gemidos inconexos que escapaban de sus labios cuando sus sexos se encontraron. Eran ganas… ganas melodiosas que se acalambraban bajo sus vientres, que encendían puntos de calor con sus caricias. Eran ganas...

El sonido del despertador sonó. Víctor no quiso desprenderse de la calidez de Yuuri, de cómo sonaba su voz, de cómo se sentía su piel. La alarma sonaba y él solo quiso que se callara, que se callara, que se callara…

Entonces arrugó el ceño al escuchar que se había apagado. Lamentablemente el sueño agradable y húmedo que tenía había sido interrumpido por ese sonido infernal. Con el rostro enfurruñado, Víctor no se atrevió a abrir sus párpados porque sintió un taladro en la cabeza que se metía a sus sienes con la sola idea de tener un golpe de luz. Estaba desnudo en su cama, sentía su piel caliente de excitación y su pene duro buscando satisfacerse. A pesar del sabor pastoso que sentía en su boca, Víctor se removió angustiado y su mano se movió afanosa hacia sus piernas para tomar su miembro endurecido. Acarició y soltó un jadeo. Necesitaba un descargo. Necesitaba eyacular. Con esa idea en mente, comenzó a estimularse raudo y a soltar sonidos de su boca, hasta que el movimiento de otro cuerpo lo hizo detenerse.

¿Qué pasaba? Su mirada oscurecida se encontró con el techo blanco y la luz que a pesar de doler resultó bienvenida. Tenía la piel erizada y el calor atrapado como lava que golpeaba las piedras para abrirse.

—Víctor… —Un escalofrío lo apretó por completo. Víctor se erizó cuando al mover su cabeza hacia la derecha, notó el rostro de Yuuri somnoliento y despeinado, aún vestido bajo las sábanas. Le miraba con esos ojos soñadores, con los párpados caídos y rasgados que ocultaban la mitad de sus iris preciosas.

Yuuri estaba allí. Su Yuuri. Víctor no quería siquiera razonar por qué estaba allí, por qué le sabía tan mal la boca, por qué estaba desnudo y Yuuri vestido, o tan siquiera por qué le dolía la cabeza. Yuuri estaba allí y su cuerpo lo necesitaba, necesitaba de Yuuri para obtener descanso.

Se movió hacia él y se dirigió directamente a su boca. Con su otra mano acarició los cabellos negros mientras su beso, al inicio torpe, comenzó a intensificarse con el paso de sus labios. Yuuri respondió. Abrió su boca, le dejó entrar y soltó un sonido erógeno. Su piel volvió a erizarse con ansiedad y subió su pierna sobre Yuuri, encontrándose por debajo de las sábanas con la textura gruesa del jean. Qué forma tan incómoda de dormir, pensó en medio del atolondramiento que el calor y el afán le generaba junto al cansancio. Pero Yuuri subió su brazo, le rodeó los hombros y le apretó. Su cuerpo obtuvo permiso para presionarse contra el de su novio y no dudo en usarlo. Las bocas, ahora afanosas, se movían con ansiedad inusitada y todo cuánto podía ver era rojo. Rojo de pasión, rojo de deseo, rojo del sonrojo de Yuuri en sus mejillas.

—No me gusta el sabor de tu boca esta mañana… —murmuró Yuuri quedo, con los labios temblorosos. Víctor insistió a pesar de ello y el beso no obtuvo tregua alguna. Yuuri respondía como si pese a su sabor la sensación incrementada fuera adictiva.

Se sentían, se amasaban… los dedos de Víctor apretaron la piel ajena sobre la tela de la camisa, mientras se desbocaba en besos cada vez más intensos y desesperados. Yuuri comenzó a gemir contra su boca y Víctor quiso escuchar más de esa deliciosa melodía, que era mejor que la que había llegado a soñar. Esta melodía era un golpeteo de percusión, era caliente, era peninsular. Era eros, maldición, era su _eros_. Estaba con su _eros_. Con esa verdad, los dedos de Víctor se movieron para meterse bajo la camisa incómoda y tocar los músculos desnudos de su bailarín. Yuuri jadeó al instante. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y le dejó vía libre para que Víctor estampara su boca hambrienta por el cuello, persiguiendo la nuez de adán. El sonido de las sábanas y las otras telas acompañaban la melodía y Víctor no quiso dejar de escucharla.

Escapó un jadeó contra su garganta. Yuuri le apretó por su costado hasta su muslo, invitándolo. La boca de Víctor volvió a delinear su mandíbula y su sexo palpitaba, incontenible, sin poder controlarlo. Le temblaron los labios cuando Yuuri volvió a buscar un beso. Su cuerpo había dejado toda laxitud para convertirse en una fuente llena de erotismo. Víctor estrujó sus costados, apretó su trasero sobre la tela, empezó a moverse y a frotarse contra el cuerpo de su bailarín mientras el calor lo cegaba, deliciosamente, yendo a toda velocidad a la cúspide de su placer.

—Te necesito… —murmuró contra su boca y provocó un temblor en Yuuri tan fuerte que lo sintió retumbar en su estómago.

Su mano se movió deseosa porque quería tocarlo con más propiedad. Se dirigió a su entrepierna y la sintió atrapada, caliente y endurecida debajo de los vaqueros. Víctor no quiso pensar en qué hacía Yuuri durmiendo así, solo los quería fuera de su paso. Se lo hizo saber con los movimientos de sus dedos que intentaron arrancar el botón y bajar la cremallera, pero se sintió demasiado torpe para lograrlo. Yuuri entonces alzó sus caderas, le mordió y jaló su labio para luego llevar la mano y socorrerlo. Víctor sintió que se le apretaba todo en el palpitar de su glande cuando Yuuri le abrió paso y su mano pudo meterse para atrapar la erección ajena. La textura del vello púbico de Yuuri le hizo cosquilla en su muñeca, pero acariciarlo y sentir a Yuuri conmoverse sobre el colchón fue demasiado sugerente como para ignorarlo. Yuuri había vuelto a gemir, quedo, ronco, sentido. Y estos se volvieron frecuentes con cada apretón que sus dedos le dedicaron al firme miembro de su novio en medio de los besos.

Música… que deliciosa música. Víctor sentía su rostro arder, el fuego atrapado bajo sus párpados. Con ojos cerrados besaba a Yuuri con esmero, con ansias, mientras su mano se encargaba de mastubarlo. Recibió pronto una respuesta más poderosa, cuando la mano de Yuuri hizo lo mismo con su propio sexo. Jadeó, abrumado. Lo deseaba. Los besos perdieron ritmo, sus bocas estaban ocupadas sacando gemidos mientras sus frentes se frotaban y sus manos se movían ahora con fuerza, estimulándose.

Era un dueto, un dueto de cuerdas que iban aumentando los tonos, sus octavas, conforme se acercaban al clímax. Víctor se tensó por completo porque podía sentir a Yuuri haciendo justo lo mismo. Cuando él decidió meter más la mano bajo la ropa interior, reforzado por el movimiento de la cadera de Yuuri y la apertura de sus piernas, atrapó y acarició los testículos tensando a Yuuri cual cuerda, al punto que casi se golpeó la cabeza con el respaldar de la cama. Yuuri hizo lo mismo. Víctor gimió afanado cuando la mano de su bailarín apretó y acarició su escroto endurecido.

Víctor se encontraba embebido en la pasión, creando sus propias notas y provocando nuevas en Yuuri. Él era el violín que guiaba, quien daba ritmo y sentido a la melodía y Yuuri era el cello que se movía tras él, siguiendo sus tonos en un sonido mucho más profundo. Juntos, eran un dueto de cuerdas: las cuerdas de sus tendones apretándose, de sus extremidades juntándose, de sus bocas amándose en desenfreno en otro beso, de sus voces jadeando contra sus lenguas. Era una melodía en _Allegro_ , aumentando su fuerza, su velocidad. Era una empinada que corrían a toda velocidad…

Pero se detuvo abruptamente. Yuuri empujó el cuerpo de Víctor contra la cama y este se quedó perplejo, con el fuego en las venas, en la punta de sus poros y el calor que ya había coloreado puntos rosas hasta su pecho y encendió de rojo a sus orejas. No obstante, no se quedó allí; Yuuri tomó el control al subirse. Buscó de nuevo su boca, abrió sus piernas cubiertas y metió sus manos en los cabellos claros, apretándolos, sosteniéndose, despeinando. Un nuevo y deseoso beso dio inicio, Víctor sintió su cabeza marearse y su vientre conmoverse. El movimiento de las caderas de Yuuri era invitante y él no pudo negarse a su pedido.

Tocó el borde de su costado, alzó la camisa para tocar los músculos endurecidos de la espalda y las caderas de su bailarín. Yuuri movía su pelvis con ahínco, se estimulaba y lo frotaba contra sí volviéndolo loco. La humedad de su excitación ayudó el movimiento rítmico, tal como el solo de un piano, con dos velocidades complementarias, perfectas y exactas. Yuuri en su boca, Yuuri en su pene. Yuuri apretándolo y haciéndolo convertir en una percusión que empujaba, que apretaba, que llenaba sus dedos con la piel de los glúteos endurecidos, que aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Yuuri hundiéndolo. El sabor de su boca, la sensación caliente y sensual de las ondulaciones de su cuerpo, el peso perfecto sobre el suyo. El calor encerrado en sus muslos, la humedad del sudor en sus yemas. La forma en que podía hundir sus dedos, imaginar los surcos que dejaban sus manos en esa piel de durazno. Maravilla y calor, calor, calor…

Eyaculó con un sonido amorfo de su garganta, separando su boca del beso para poder vocalizar el clímax. Y Yuuri no dejó de moverse ahora incitado por el exceso de humedad en su abdomen, mientras sus dedos tiritaban. Sentía cada nuevo apretón rítmico de su pene que había dejado de descargarse con el de Yuuri aún caliente y la textura de sus vellos restregándose contra la piel erizada. Entonces, ocurrió. Yuuri soltó un ronco gemido. Víctor vivió por un segundo un nuevo orgasmo ahora musical. Los colores estallaban por todas partes, eran un collage con chispas de rojos que los dejó así.

El cuerpo de Yuuri cayó laxo y las manos de Víctor aún vibraban contra la curva de esos glúteos. Amodorrados, en medio de un delicioso sopor post orgásmico, se restregaron mutuamente mientras acompañaban sus respiraciones aceleradas y dejaban que el calor los arropara. Yuuri se amoldó al cuerpo de Víctor y éste acarició con lerdo cariño sus músculos, hasta que volvió a dormir.

El sueño le duró poco, más no por no encontrarse relajado después de haber tenido un merecido desfogue con su novio, sino porque su cuerpo clamó por otra necesidad. Víctor abrió los ojos con pesadez y se encontró aún con el peso delicioso de Yuuri sobre su cuerpo, medio vestido. Por un momento no entendió nada, pero pronto las imágenes nítidas de lo ocurrido minutos atrás volvieron y sintió el calor emerger de todos lados.

Oh… entonces no fue un sueño esta vez. Acarició de nuevo el trasero redondo de su novio que aún estaba desnudo, con el pantalón casi en las rodillas, al igual que los boxer. Yuuri dormía como si nada más pasara a su alrededor.

Se hubiera quedado allí disfrutando del latido del corazón de Yuuri contra su piel, pero su cuerpo pedía ser atendido. Una necesidad primaria no lo dejaría en paz hasta vaciar completamente su vejiga, así que tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerza de voluntad para levantarse. Yuuri rodó a un lado y se acomodó sin pensar en nada más. Víctor se levantó mareado, bastante afectado con una molesta jaqueca, pero contento por no estar solo. No sabía por qué razón pero Yuuri estaba allí con él y era todo lo que importaba a esa hora.

Fue al baño y atendió el llamado matutino con los ojos cerrados para descansar la vista. Luego, tras lavarse las manos, decidió que la mejor manera de despertar era dándose un baño. No tardó en meterse a la ducha, definitivamente hasta sus huesos crujieron cuando se encontró bajo la regadera tibia. Víctor se permitió un largo rato con el agua, enjuagando su cabello y enjabonando su cuerpo, hasta sentir que la sensación de la resaca iba cediendo su paso y los restos del orgasmo se retiraran de su abdomen. Respiró profundo al sentirse más aliviado y pensó en lo que haría al salir de la ducha: prepararía el desayuno ya que quería sorprender a Yuuri con unas tostadas con mermelada, una ensalada, jugo natural y café; y quedarse en cama un buen rato, también. Ahora que habían podido compartir más de intimidad Víctor quería llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Le provocaba calor recordar lo que había pasado e imaginar lo demás que quería experimentar.

Pese al dolor de cabeza, Víctor casi podía silbar de felicidad. Se lavó los dientes, se afeitó rápido y tomó el paño para secar el exceso de humedad en su cabello y salir del cuarto de baño completamente desnudo, en dirección a la cocina. Pensaba montar la cafetera antes de ir a su habitación para despertar a Yuuri a besos, pero algo ocurrió. Víctor se detuvo de improviso cuando vio a alguien sentado, con su cabello despeinado y visiblemente adormilada en su sofá cama. Tarde se percató de que se trataba de Minako, que él estaba desnudo y que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente como si intentara calibrar la vista.

Un par de gritos sonó al unísono. La sorpresa casi no lo dejó moverse. Abrumado por la mirada de Minako fija en su entrepierna, Víctor reaccionó demasiado tarde cuando intentó taparse con sus manos y volver a prisa a la habitación. La toalla quedó en el pasillo y los ladridos de Makkachin comenzaron a taladrarle en la cabeza como si recuperara los síntomas de la resaca que pensó haber superado.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y recogió aire. El calor en ese punto ya le llenaba el rostro y se propagaba por su cuello y pecho. No era posible… Dios, ¡no era posible! No era posible que le haya paseado desnudo a la maestra de Yuuri. Eso superaba toda cuota de descaro. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ayer? Su cabeza comenzó a pitar como si amenazara la llegada de una migraña. Y allí, en su cama, Yuuri acababa de levantar la cabeza debido al jaleo y luciendo despeinado y aturdido, le dirigió el rostro apenas logró colocarse los lentes. Su expresión de despiste hubiera sido encantadora si fueran otras las circunstancias.

—¡Yuuri! —Víctor exclamó, con la clara contrariedad en el rostro. Una cosa era pasearse desnudo frente a Yuuri, incluso frente a sus compañeros de equipo y otra era hacerlo frente a la casi madre adoptiva de su novio—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu maestra estaba aquí? —reclamó, más nervioso que molesto en realidad.

Yuuri tardó en sumar las variables de la ecuación. Primero lo miró como si apenas empezaran a rodar los engranajes de su cabeza, fijó sus ojos con mucha atención a sus genitales y luego, como si de golpe hubiera venido la revelación, su cabeza se puso completamente roja.

Aquel inicio de mañana quedaría en la posteridad como una de las ocasiones más vergonzosas de sus vidas. Víctor empezó a reírse cuando Yuuri se metió bajo las sábanas con todas las almohadas encima mientras se negaba rotundamente a salir de su cuarto. Tuvo que subirse sobre él para tratar de convencerlo, entre risitas y cosquillas que intentaron matizar su propia vergüenza. La situación se volvió más inverosímil cuando escuchó el toque de la puerta por parte de Minako, quien preguntó si Yuuri se encontraba allí. Víctor resopló cuando escuchó a su novio imitar a un animal con aquel chillido contra la almohada.

—Yuuri, tenemos que salir. No te puedes quedar aquí todo el día.

—Sí puedo…

Insistió, alzando su trasero mientras se hundía aún más contra el colchón. La caricia que Víctor inició en esa curvatura tan provocativa obligó a Yuuri a sacar su cabeza para mirarlo en reprimenda. Víctor le sonrió inocentemente.

—Es tu culpa, mira cómo me estás mostrando tu trasero —se justificó. Yuuri se removió.

—No puedo creer que lo hicimos, estando mi maestra en la sala —gimió Yuuri mientras se alzaba el pantalón para que Víctor dejara de tocarlo, como si eso fuera a detener su mano.

—No puedo creer que tu maestra me vio desnudo. —Se miraron con ojos entrecerrados en un mini duelo entre ellos. Al final, Yuuri suspiró.

—Ok, tú ganas.

—¿Ves?

—Bien, muchachos. —La voz de Minako se notó tensa y Víctor vio como Yuuri se tapó el rostro atribulado. Le pasó una caricia conciliadora a pesar de estar desnudo aún—. Voy a ocupar el baño mientras ustedes terminan lo que sea que estén haciendo.

—¡Minako-sensei! —gruñó Yuuri, Víctor soltó una carcajada.

—Minako —le habló en tono jovial, pero alzando la voz para que se escuchara sobre la puerta—, ¿le gustaría algo en particular para desayunar?

—Lo que sea, ¡pero nada de salchichas rusas! —Esta vez fue el turno de Víctor de sonrojarse, soltar una risita nerviosa y acariciarse la nuca. Por la expresión de mortificación de Yuuri, estuvo seguro de que eso no se lo dejaría pasar por el resto del día.

Cualquier pensamiento de continuar quedó desplazado entre la vergüenza y la gracia del momento. Víctor se apresuró a vestirse cómodamente y dejó a Yuuri en la cama masticando su vergüenza, tras haberle dejado un beso en la cabeza. Ya sabía que Yuuri había tomado esa decisión por el mal estado en que se encontraban ambos tras la cena y, por supuesto, que no pudo decirle nada si no lo dejó despertar cuando ya le había caído encima. Sobre lo ocurrido, no hablaron en ese momento.

Víctor, por su lado, no pudo dejar de rememorar una y otra vez aquella secuencia de sensaciones, aunque tuviera que obligarse a pensar de forma fría y no permitir que su cuerpo respondiera. Pero resultó tan difícil cuando el tacto y el calor de Yuuri, junto a sus sonidos indiscretos, se colaban en su cabeza como una coral erógena. El recuerdo estaba vivo; aún tenía pegada en su piel la textura sedosa de la erección dura, las venas marcadas y el cosquilleo que sintió su muñeca al ser acariciada por el vello púbico. Yuuri tenía razón, no era la altura la única excepción en el estándar japonés; su tamaño lo había dejado más que contento, justo para su cuerpo.

Se apresuró a terminar el desayuno. Atendiendo a lo pedido por Minako, dejó las salchichas y cualquier otra cosa con aspecto fálico fuera del plato. Sirvió unos tazones de kasha, el cual coció con bastante cereal y un poco de leche para crear una consistencia que para él era agradable. Para acompañar, colocó rebanadas de pan de centeno y mermelada junto a mantequilla para untar. También preparó una bandeja con rebanadas de queso y jamón, además de preparar la tetera. Había pensado en café en un primer momento, pero supuso que a Minako le agradaría más el té en la mañana por su ascendencia japonesa.

En cuestión de media hora, los tres estuvieron en la mesa. Minako no dejó de comentar cualquier cosa que sirviera de conversación, mientras Yuuri apenas probaba la comida visiblemente cohibido y Víctor intentaba tomar las cosas con calmas para olvidar el incidente. Aunque claro, los comentarios jocosos por parte de Minako no tardaron en aparecer. Viendo la incomodidad de Yuuri, Minako empezó a asegurar que no escuchó nada, que entendía que eran jóvenes y que no era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, con tanta familiaridad y gracia que Víctor intentó contagiarse de ella y reir. Yuuri, sin embargo, parecía cada vez más angustiado y tuvo que darle palmaditas para que dejara de considerar la idea de hundirse en el té.

—¿Pasearemos hoy? —preguntó Minako, interesada en saber los planes del día. Víctor ya se sentía más aliviado del dolor de cabeza, así que se encontraba dispuesto a caminar o visitar algún lugar.

—Quisiera cambiarme primero. —Yuuri comentó y se jaló el borde de la camiseta que Víctor le había prestado, ya que su camisa de anoche había quedado bastante sucia gracias a su arrebato matutino. Víctor afiló la sonrisa al recordarlo.

—Creo que podemos ir en auto al parque, aunque… Yuuri, ¿puedes caminar? —la pregunta los tomó desprevenidos. Yuuri se puso rojo repentinamente y Minako comenzó a carraspear.

—¡Víctor! —se quejó el bailarín. Víctor entendió de inmediato la razón y rio entre avergonzado y divertido.

—¡Yuuri, lo dije por tus pies!

—Oh, Víctor, no necesitas aclarar nada. —Minako se veía entre incómoda y entretenida.

—Lavaré esto. —Yuuri se levantó de inmediato y Víctor no pudo negar lo encantado que estaba con el sonrojo furioso en su cara.

—Cariño, perdón. Déjame ayudarte.

Vio a Yuuri cargando la mayoría de los platos desocupados, pero él recogió el resto para seguirlo a la cocina. No era más que una excusa para estar unos minutos a solas con él; así que dejó a Minako en la sala revisando su móvil y se apresuró para dejar los platos en el lavado, mientras Yuuri estaba de pie contra él, tapándose la cara y dejando su cuerpo expuesto en una tentadora posición. Víctor se contuvo de nalguearlo a sabiendas de que no era el mejor momento.

No obstante, podía comprender. Él intentaba llevar la situación de forma más relajada, pero conociendo lo avergonzado que debería estar Yuuri, era natural que no pudiera actuar con comodidad ante una de las mujeres que lo había criado luego de lo ocurrido. Y no podía mentirse, le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Le llenaba de una calidez indescriptible que no había vivido nunca.

—Yuuri —dijo mimoso, inclinándose para acariciarle con la nariz los mechones negros—, me estaba refiriendo a tus pies porque te toca bailar en la noche. Supuse que no sería buena idea hacerte caminar mucho —le explicó mientras arrastraba sus labios al cuello.

—Me estoy muriendo de vergüenza por todo esto...

—Lo sé, cariño.

—Debí haberlo pensado mejor... —la voz de Yuuri era cortada por las manos que tapaban sus labios, pero aquella aseveración sembró de inmediato una aterradora posibilidad.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Víctor se vio asaltado por la duda. Si Yuuri decía que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado temprano o que sentía que no había sido el momento, se desharía en disculpas hasta que Yuuri lo perdonara. No había sido su intención faltarle el respeto o agredirle; y ahora no estaba seguro de que Yuuri hubiera estado de acuerdo con todo. Bueno, tampoco preguntó… estaba bastante dormido y no lo pensó demasiado. Y dio por hecho que no había problema para Yuuri, pero si su novio lo había hecho por confusión o miedo, él se sentiría el peor hombre en el planeta. La repentina posibilidad le dolió en el estómago. Incluso palideció.

No obstante, Yuuri levantó el rostro y luego su cuerpo. Dejó su posición reclinada en el mesón y le observó por largo rato, tanto que a Víctor le pareció eterno. Ante el escrutinio de su novio, tragó grueso y sintió el frío meterse bajo las uñas. Pero, firme y con una mirada llena de seguridad aún si sus mejillas seguían rosadas de pena, Yuuri le aseguró: 'No'. Repitió: 'No'. Derrumbó la inseguridad con su potente certeza que afirmó al buscar acercarse y no abandonar sus ojos de él.

—No me arrepiento, Víctor. —Volvió a decir, como si pudiera ver que, en efecto, Víctor necesitaba que se lo confirmara mil veces.

—¿Seguro? —A pesar de su duda, Víctor se acercó para apreciar mejor el rastro de rojo que aún embargaba a sus mejillas y Yuuri, con esos preciosos ojos café que posee, le miró ratificando sus palabras con la más pura devoción.

—Estoy seguro. Muy seguro.

Fue Yuuri quien lo abrazó, rodeándole la cadera con ambos brazos para apegar su rostro contra el hombro y acoplarse perfectamente a él. Allí, dejó un beso sobre su cuello que terminaba de zanjar cualquier espacio donde pudiera caber el miedo. Víctor se relajó finalmente y le respondió contento. También le apretó para envolverlo con sus brazos y respirar el aroma de su shampoo sobre su cabello. Yuuri tenía su camiseta vieja y olía a su propio baño, eso le daba un sentido de pertenencia que, hasta el momento, creyó innecesario. Pero de algún modo ahora lo sentía tan parte de sí que dolía siquiera pensar en lastimarlo, como si fuera un golpe que recibiría él mismo.

Estaba enamorado… no se lo dijo en palabras, lo expresó con el beso que inició y que le quemó las ansias, conforme movía sus labios sobre los de Yuuri con esmero, entrega y calidez. Muy enamorado… Le sonrió al acabar el beso, respirar el aroma y sentir el suspiro ahogado que Yuuri soltó cuando se vio liberado. El magnetismo fue tal que por un momento se quedaron con los ojos cerrados y los corazones abiertos. Como si cada caja toráxica bebiera los latidos ajenos, como si pudieran encontrar oxígeno del aliento del otro. Conectados, de una forma incomprensible, Víctor supo en ese segundo que no quería más mañanas sin él.

—La próxima será mejor. —Lo prometió. Ahora que tenía la seguridad de que Yuuri quería que llegaran más y más allá, Víctor se aseguraría de que encontrara en él el amante que jamás se imaginó. Abrió los ojos para asegurarle eso y encontró en los ojos de Yuuri la más plena confianza en él.

—Lo será… prometo quitarme toda la ropa.

Apretarse en medio de unas carcajadas íntimas por el comentario de Yuuri se sintió tan apropiado e íntimo que no necesitaron más para sentirse plenos. Así que se separaron, pero solo para poder acompañarse en la simple tarea de lavar los platos usados en el desayuno. Víctor tomó los guantes para lavar la vajilla y Yuuri el paño para secarla y acomodarla en su lugar. Ambos trabajaron en equipo en silencio, aunque los roces intencionales o no de sus hombros, brazos y costados, crearon chispazos poderosos que les provocaba mirarse y sonreírse con esa nueva cuota de confidencialidad que acababan de descubrir.

El sonrojo suave de Yuuri se convirtió en parte de su estampa esa mañana y las risitas encantadas de Víctor no dejaron de sonar en medio de esa actividad tan mundana. Escondidos en su espacio, metidos en una burbuja, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que eran observados desde la sala por Minako quien, en un momento de distracción de su móvil, se detuvo a ver la encantadora dinámica. Para ella era evidente lo que ocurría, el amor se respiraba en la atmósfera de esa casa y Yuuri reía cuando estaba con él. Le llenaba saber que Yuuri era feliz allí.

Tras acabar de lavar todo, ambos salieron y Víctor preparó a Makkachin para la salida. Ya tenía una idea para ese paseo, decidió llevarlos a pasear por los canales de San Petersburgo en barco para aprovechar el buen día que hacía y de ese modo evitar que Yuuri tuviera que cansarse de caminar. El resto aceptó. Tras una visita al apartamento de Yuuri para que maestra y alumno se cambiarán, además de llevarse a Vicchan al paseo, los cinco integrantes se movieron hasta el puente Lomonosov para embarcar en el barco con el que recorrerían tres ríos de la ciudad.

En medio del paseo y mientras cruzaban las aguas, Minako no tardó en colgarse de los brazos de ambos mientras hablaba de lo entusiasmada que estaba con el paseo y ellos rieron al verla tan feliz. Víctor notó que la expresión de Yuuri había abandonado todo rastro de vergüenza y ahora lucía contento de ver a su maestra disfrutar de la salida. Pasar esa tarde amena con ella le resultó a Víctor algo agradable, aunque no pudiera esconder el secreto deseo de haber pasado ese día a solas con Yuuri, en la cama, con sus cuerpos desnudos.

No hizo falta decirlo, sus miradas hablaron por ellos. Las sonrisas coquetas y escondidas que le dedicaba a Yuuri y él respondía, los ojos que se buscaban y brillaban al encontrarse, el gesto entre avergonzado y pícaro que se dedicaban en cada momento que se creían no observados, era la conversación íntima de dos amantes que se comunicaban a través del silencio y de la complicidad. Una que no podían abandonar a pesar de encontrarse en la calle frente a miles de ojos y que Minako observó sin comentar nada más.

Mientras cruzaron el río, Víctor le iba contando curiosidades de los sitios observados que iban más allá de las relatadas por el guía. Se abrazó a Yuuri de un costado y arrastró su mano por el costado cubierto por el suéter para sentirlo más cerca. Sintió el peso de la cabeza de Yuuri acomodarse perfectamente en su hombro y allí, Víctor aprovechó para dejar en evidencia los incontables conocimientos históricos que tenía de su ciudad, no solo a nivel político sino también relacionados con obras, novelistas, pintores y cantantes. Minako escuchó todo, preguntó mucho más llena de curiosidad y también disfrutó de las referencias que surgieron del ballet y los comentarios que hicieron a los tres reír.

Para la tarde, Víctor dejó a Yuuri en el teatro, se fue a alistar y pasó por Minako para llevarla de nuevo a su presentación. De nuevo la acompañó a ver la obra; él personalmente no se cansaría de admirar el papel de Romeo en Yuuri, sin embargo, estaba más atento a otra cosa. A las expresiones de la mujer a su lado y la forma en que miraba a Yuuri.

Minako, contrario a las dos veces anteriores, estaba llorando mientras veía a Yuuri llegar a la escena donde Julieta descansaba dormida. Sus ojos claros desbordaron lágrimas y hacía intentos infructuosos para callarse y aguantar los sollozos. Víctor le entregó caballerosamente uno de sus pañuelos y ella no tardó en usarlo para tratar de secar las lágrimas que ya desbordaban.

Debía ser hermoso, pensó. Víctor sonrió tranquilo y volvió la mirada hacia Yuuri, admirando su forma de bailar. Pero pensaba que debía ser maravilloso haber dado tanto por él, haberlo conocido desde sus inicios y admirar la manera en que estaba logrando cada uno de sus sueños a punta de tenacidad. Quiso pensar que él estaría allí, aún, cuando sus demás sueños se cumpliesen. Y que de seguro estaría acompañando en lágrimas a Minako cuando Yuuri subiera a recoger su merecido premio en el futuro.

—La fuerza de Yuuri es indescriptible… —murmuró Minako, llamando la atención de Víctor al escucharla hablar en francés—. Había luchado por tantos años para tener un protagónico y ahora lo tiene… y es magnífico.

—Debe estar muy orgullosa —Víctor comentó y Minako solo asintió conmovida.

—Sí, aunque no niego que me hubiera ido tras él aún si siguiera patinando. Hubiera buscado la forma de apoyarlo en competencia, incluso le había ofrecido ser su coreógrafa. Ya me imaginaba en aquel tiempo viendo sus eventos desde la madrugada o tomando un vuelo para irlo a ver a la gran final.

Víctor calló. Un repentino estremecimiento lo gobernó al escucharla hablar así.

—¿Cuánto tiempo patinó?

—Oh, por mucho tiempo. Ya estaba incluido en el club de los juniors.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó sin aire. Minako esbozó una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

Ella podía ver el perfecto momento en que el Yuuri de doce años se acercó hasta la repisa donde estaba su _benois de la danse_. Ella regresaba con una taza de té que había preparado para controlarle ese ataque de llanto con el que llegó a su estudio para al final terminar frustrado porque los movimientos de baile no le salían. Lo había sentado, le había preguntado y cuando empezó a llorar, lo había consolado. Ella le sugirió un té y para cuando volvió, Yuuri le preguntó por ese premio. Minako le sonrió al recordar su historia y no tardó en contársela, mientras le acomodaba unos onigiris, sentados en el mueble.

Desde pequeño siempre fue terco y soñador. Desde niño ella había visto las estrellas derramarse bajo sus pies. Minako evocó la escena porque Yuuri quiso saber más y ella no pudo contener su propia euforia cuando recordó aquellos años cuando bailó en las nubes. Le mostró videos, fotos, panfletos, noticias. Por un momento, mientras el video corría, se levantó para llevar la taza usada y regresó para ver a Yuuri pegado al televisor, con sus ojos brillantes y su rostro colorado ya no de lágrimas sino de emoción.

—Yuuri siempre amó la danza, Víctor, y siempre fue lo que más resaltó en él. Sin embargo, esa noche que me vio bailar, lo sintió como su destino. Yo quise incitarlo a seguir en el patinaje, pero él insistió, insistió, insistió. Quiso bailar y yo quise verlo.

En ese momento, Yuuri cargaba con facilidad y gracia el cuerpo derrumbado de Julieta, la sostenía en sus brazos mientras bajaba aquellas oscuras escaleras y la volvía a llevar a su pecho emulando su dolor.

—Aunque no dudo que si hubiera sido patinador como todos pensamos al inicio, igual hubiera logrado conocerte —murmuró Minako, controlando su voz afectada—. Eso es fascinante, ¿no lo crees?

Víctor hizo silencio y vio justo el momento en que todo hizo clic dentro de él.

Lo irremediable que se sentía conocerlo.

Lo imposible que hubiese sido no enamorarse de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana por lo que vi en los últimos correos voy a estar full y de paso me siento medio enferma, por eso decidí adelantar y así tener ánimos para lo que me espera mañana. ¡Gamba!
> 
> Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios e impresiones en el pasado con respecto al lemon. A partir de ahora, iré mencionando en los capítulos cuando contendrá un lemon Yuuvic. En esta ocasión no avisé porque nadie se la metió a nadie (¿?) La verdad no hallaba forma de clasificar el lemon ni como Yuuvic ni como Vicyuu, espero no les haya molestado a nadie. Pero ya estos iniciaron xD No por completo, pero es que ya no podían contenerse. Saben que cuando uno está recién despierto tenemos la mitad del cerebro dormido y por tanto nos quitamos muchas de los prejuicios y nervios que suelen ocuparnos en el día. Eran puras ganas en ese momento y a veces las cosas pasan así, sin planear (?) -como este intento de lemon-
> 
> Estamos preparando todo para la Iridifiesta. Pueden buscar el grupo Matryoshka en Facebook o la página Carolina Villadiego para estar al pendiente.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus ánimos y lecturas. Le agradezco mucho. Este capítulo lo sentí corto a pesar de tener casi el mismo largo del resto. ¿Qué opinan de eso?


	42. El bailarín resuelve.

**San Petersburgo, Julio 2016**

Los días con Minako no dejaron de tener sorpresas. Entre las salidas para acompañarla a recorrer la ciudad, las bromas que no tardaban en salir entre ellos y las ocasiones que se emborrachó por beber de más, había pasado la primera semana. Yuuri debía admitirse que se sentía agotado: era tanto lo que se estaba exigiendo entre cumplir ensayos, presentaciones y aprovechar el poco tiempo libre para compartir con su maestra que cuando tocaba la cama no tenía ánimos para algo más. Eso, en parte, ayudó a la calentura. Porque apenas su pensamiento se desviaba a lo ocurrido en esa mañana y todo su cuerpo empezaba a elevar su temperatura haciéndole ansiar el tacto de Víctor en su piel desnuda.

Sin embargo, Yuuri sentía que tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse antes de ello. Al menos, las pesadillas habían menguado y no sabía si en parte era por el cansancio que iba acumulando como una mole aprensiva sobre sus hombros, o por el hecho de sentir que poco a poco estaba más en paz con sus decisiones. No estaba seguro de ello, prefirió no analizarlo y simplemente disfrutarlo. Por ello, dejó que su cuerpo se tomara firme de aquel pole de metal para sentir el ardor en su piel sudada y expuesta con cada nuevo movimiento; y así se permitió disfrutar del momento en que su mente se llenaba de la melodía de Chopin.

Las notas suaves del piano de aquella composición se escuchaban en los altavoces y el sonido se hacía más fuerte conforme su danza avanzaba. A pesar de que el pole dance fuera un baile considerado por muchos como lascivo y seductor, tenía una belleza explícita para mostrar el cuerpo del bailarín y él sabía explotarla. Por ello, punteaba con sus pies en el suelo emulando perfecto el tecleo del piano y luego se sujetaba para subir sobre el pole para recrear las figuras más hermosas sobre el aire, con una flexibilidad y una fuerza sublime que imitaba la belleza que Yuuri ya demostraba en el escenario en cada una de sus presentaciones.

Sus brazos los sujetaba con firmeza mientras emulaba la caminata en el aire, luego eran sus piernas las que se abrían en completa extensión y giraba con una suavidad súbita alrededor de la base metálica. Los músculos de sus extremidades se marcaban en cada oscilación y dejaban en evidencia la perfecta figura que Yuuri había labrado con años de entrenamiento y dedicación. Después, cuando bajaba del pole, este servía de soporte para sujetarse y extender sus piernas, inclinarse e incluso arrastrarse en un baile muy personal con el que lograba relajarse en el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba entre los ensayos y las presentaciones.

La ausencia de personas en el salón le daban calma y le permitía serenarse por medio del baile. De alguna forma los moretones que a veces quedaban tras el ejercicio también eran un excelente paliativo. La música de Chopin, tan nostálgica y serena, estaba acorde con su sentir y eso servía de descarga. Todo él era una oda de melancolía y belleza mostrando una fuerza tal que era inevitable no verlo.

En un salón dispuesto con varios pole, era sencillo jugar entre ellos mientras se trasladaba con saltos de gacela y punteos armónicos, para luego alzarse en el siguiente pole y seguir moviéndose al ritmo de la música tenue que lo calmaba. Se alzaba sobre él con seguridad y se dejaba caer de forma repentina, para sujetarse antes de tocar el suelo y permitirse casi volar en el espacio. Su baile era como ver al viento jugar entre los árboles, llevando con él a una hoja solitaria que había caído de lo alto de la copa. Era verlo girar, mecerse mientras caía víctima de la gravedad, pero casi como si estuviera bailando antes. Un réquiem, antes de hundirse en el suelo y fallecer, que la brisa alargaba para permitirle unos minutos más de vida.

Yuuri bailó hasta que la última composición terminó y su cuerpo acabó sobre el pole, con su pierna cruzándose para sostenerlo junto a su brazo izquierdo, mientras apuntaba con su derecho hacia el frente, girando en cámara lenta. Fue una sorpresa, que de milagro no significó una caída cuando, al girar, se dio cuenta que Minako y Víctor estaban en la entrada.

Bajó con un salto, aunque el rojo estalló en su cara al ver la expresión pasmada de Víctor mientras Minako aplaudía con esmero y emoción. Él estaba cubierto con un pequeño short negro ajustadísimo, que a duras penas cubría lo necesario. Se sentía expuesto, y no hubiera tenido problema alguno si se tratara de solo Víctor, quien no dejaba de comunicarle con la intensidad de su mirada lo mucho que le había agradado, en incontables formas, verlo bailar de ese modo. Sin embargo, con Minako allí no había posibilidades para promover ni buscar nada más.

—Yuuri, ¡eso fue bellísimo! —Tanto que Minako hizo una pirueta encantadora para expresar su sentir. Yuuri caminó apresurado hacia su morral para buscar la camiseta ancha y cubrirse. No podría soportar esa mirada de Víctor persiguiéndolo como lenguas calientes pasando por sus piernas—. ¡Perdón por demorarnos! Es que no quería dejar de verlos, ¡esos gitanos hacían unas cosas impresionantes en la plaza!

—Puedo imaginarlo —murmuró antes de ajustar su morral al hombro—. Pensé que demoraría más por lo que dijo Víctor.

—Bueno, es que pensé que te ibas a impacientar. Pero el profesor nos dijo que estabas aquí practicando. —Minako volteó para mirar el rostro del pentacampeón con aún la mandíbula desencajada y la mirada brillante. La exbailarina rio para sus adentros antes de pullarle el costado y hacerlo reaccionar—. ¡Ay Víctor! ¡Cierra la boca ya!

Víctor rio apenado y solo provocó que Yuuri respondiera igual. Ya su novio estaba haciendo ese gesto característico de nerviosismo al pasar la mano sobre su nuca y despeinar sus mechones claros. Resultó revitalizante encontrarlo tan desencajado y fascinado por su culpa, eso le otorgaba un poco más de fuerza a su cuota de autoestima al saberse él el culpable de esa reacción. Yuuri debía admitirse que le gustaba mucho verlo así.

Repentinamente, Minako tuvo un ataque de sed y dijo que buscaría un bebedero afuera. A pesar de que Yuuri le dijo que tenía una botella de agua en el morral, su maestra salió y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejándolos a solas. Víctor entonces rio y se pasó la mano sobre la cara, mientras Yuuri se quedó mirando la puerta como si no terminara de entender las obvias intenciones de su maestra. Así que Víctor no tardó en acercarse, rodearle con un brazo y apegarle a pesar de saberlo sudado. Buscó su boca como si estuviera sediento y allí hubiera agua pura para beber.

—Víctor, te voy a ensuciar —murmuró con la voz ahogada. No podía ocultar las ganas que tenía de sentirlo por completo, pero no era el momento, y por ello intentó hacer distancia con sus brazos.

—No sé cómo voy a hacer para aguantarme hasta que tu maestra se vaya —le susurró Víctor pasando su nariz por su cabello negro—. Hoy voy a soñar que tengo un pole en mi cuarto y bailas así solo para mí.

—Créeme que será una de las cosas que haré. —Víctor exhaló hondo al escucharlo. Para Yuuri fue aumentar su ego, de alguna forma Víctor lo hacía sentir tan deseado y tan querido que ayudaba mucho a enfrentar sus ataques de inseguridad.

En un impulso juguetón, Yuuri se animó a levantar su pierna derecha hasta extenderla a lo alto y sujetarla con su brazo, emulando perfectamente una línea vertical. Víctor volvió a recoger el aire, le observó con detenimiento y luego rio; Yuuri incluso vio el justo momento en que le miró casi como si le suplicara detener la tortura marciana a la que lo sometía. Pero Víctor no dudo en aprovechar aquella postura para deslizar su mano sobre la parte interior del grueso muslo del bailarín y descender muy lento por la húmeda piel, como si midiera y disfrutara de cada milímetro conquistado.

Supieron reconocer que se estaban excitando con solo eso. Que los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de fuego y la necesidad se respiraba en el aire. Solo era ese roce expandiéndose en el tiempo y mientras se miraban con las pupilas aumentando su diámetro, pero fue más que suficiente. Yuuri cerró los ojos para exhalar fuertemente y sentir la nariz de su novio rozándole el rostro mientras soltaba su pierna y la regresaba en su posición. No obstante, apenas estuvo sobre sus dos pies, Víctor le tomó del rostro y el beso que le robó le arrebató toda la calma que había alcanzado en el baile. Su boca estaba llena de ansias, de deseos y de hambre de él hasta hacerlo sentir vértigo al no saber si podía mantenerse en pie o tendría que sujetarse fuertemente de su camisa.

Y aunque hubieran deseado algo distinto, Víctor tuvo que detenerse. Un Yuuri mareado se quedó pegado en lo que supo era la pared sin saber en qué momento había llegado allí. También para Víctor resultó difícil, porque al verlo se pasó el cabello hacia atrás y relamió sus labios rojos; era visible el deseo de continuar que imperaba en su expresión.

—Cariño, ve a bañarte antes de que haga un atentado aquí y ahora. —La voz ronca de Víctor se mostró juguetona y Yuuri respondió mordiéndose los labios igual.

—Ya falta solo una semana para que acabe el festival…

—Lo sé, estoy contando los días.

Había sido el acuerdo tácito entre ambos, ya que con el final del festival de San Petersburgo sus presentaciones acabarían y a su vez, su maestra tendría que volver a Japón. Ambos estaban conscientes de que deseaban ese momento, pero querían tener el tiempo suficiente para poder cubrir cada fantasía y disfrutarse mutuamente, en vez de ceder a encuentros fortuitos que los dejaran más acalorados. Merecían eso, tenerse una noche o el día entero, sin temor a responsabilidades. Como unas vacaciones, que se hicieron más necesarias tras lo ocurrido en el pub.

Yuuri se acercó para dejarle un pequeño beso antes de ajustar su morral y apresurarse. Sin embargo, nada detuvo a Víctor de silbar al verlo de espalda y sonrojarlo aún más, para luego reírse por la gracia. Debía ser sincero consigo mismo, a Yuuri le encantaba la dinámica. Se sentía tan confiado y seguro estando con Víctor, que aquellos juegos que antes le parecieron impensables ahora resultaban naturales con su pareja.

No obstante, debía enfriarse. El baño sirvió para ese cometido y para cuando salió, Minako y Víctor lo esperaban en la entrada de la academia, entretenidos en el teléfono. Apenado se enteró que Mari había encontrado nuevas fotos suyas cuando era un infante en las clases de ballet y Víctor se había apropiado de todas. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, tuvo que enfrentarse a un sin fin de epítetos y apelativos cariñosos mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente y Víctor no dejaba de hablar sobre lo maravilloso que Yuuri había sido de bebé.

Aquello sirvió de distracción para lo que venía, porque esa noche, Yuuri había quedado de visitar a Irina para el final de su presentación, que sería más temprano. Víctor estuvo dispuesto a acompañarle para aprovechar y hablar con sus padres sobre lo que harían con la demanda; de manera que, al final, pudieran salir los tres de nuevo a seguir disfrutando de las noches blancas hasta la medianoche, ya que los espectáculos seguían iluminando las calles y Minako quería continuar disfrutando de la velada.

Yuuri se encontraba nervioso con lo que ocurriría al ver a Irina, porque tras la conversación con Minako había quedado claro que tenía mucho que puntualizar. Se había tomado esos días para pensarlo con propiedad; pero, conforme se acercaba la hora de la visita, Yuuri sentía que no había ensayado su discurso lo suficiente. Por fortuna, Víctor se veía tranquilo con su necesidad de ir a visitarla, y eso a Yuuri le calmaba pues no quería que las inseguridades de su pareja se vieran aumentadas gracias a ello. Por el contrario, sus sentimientos por Víctor los tenía muy claro y su anhelo por compartir con él más tiempo seguía latente. Y el verlo compartir con Minako junto al modo en que la trataba, le habían dado nuevas razones para seguir enamorándose de él.

También había algo que le preocupaba, porque a pesar de haber sido capaz de decirle a Minako que amaba a Víctor, no había podido decírselo en persona. Yuuri buscaba el momento correcto, el determinante, aquel instante que no podía salir de un simple arranque, porque decir "te amo" era algo muy significativo e importante como para banalizarlo de ese modo. Quería que Víctor recordará toda la vida el segundo en que le confesara lo mucho que ahora representaba para él, y por ello aún no encontraba el idóneo. Ninguno era lo suficiente bueno para decírselo.

¿Quizás llevarlo a una cena? Las ganancias habían sido lo suficientemente buenas y le permitía invitarlo a un lujoso restaurant de los que Víctor acostumbraba para beber y bailar a gusto hasta que se sintieran satisfechos. También pensaba en un viaje rápido, pero no sabía que tan complicada tendría la agenda Víctor en la semana después del festival. Mientras Yuuri más lo analizaba, más complicado sentía el momento para poder confesarle su sentir y que este fuera perfecto. Después de todo, se trataba de Víctor, y él merecía solo eso: perfección.

Estaba tan abstraído después de la salida de la presentación que al mirar a la ventana, ya se encontraban frente al edificio residencial donde vivía Irina. Temió que en su distracción no escuchara a Víctor, porque no percibió que le hablara y era probable que lo hubiese hecho mas no hubiera prestado atención. Yuuri le dirigió la mirada para asegurarse de que no fuese así, pero el rostro neutral de su novio solo levantó las alarmas. Víctor no solía ser tan callado.

Mientras escuchaba a Minako salir del auto, Yuuri miró las rosas que le habían dado en el evento y que guardó para entregarlas a su amiga. Víctor ya sabía de eso y no mostró inconformidad.

—Víctor. —El aludido se acercó tras haber puesto el seguro al auto—. Perdón… he estado distraído. No sé si me dijiste algo en el auto, pero yo…

—Tranquilo. —Le dejó una caricia conciliadora en su espalda y Yuuri suspiró quedo—. También estoy distraído.

—¿Está todo bien? —cuestionó. Víctor asintió y buscó dejarle un beso en su frente—. Sabes que tengo que hablarlo.

—Lo sé, cariño… así que mi pregunta es si está bien para tí. —Ante las palabras de Víctor, Yuuri afirmó asegurando con firmeza el ramo.

Víctor ya conocía lo que iba hablar, lo comentaron por teléfono, por cuestión de tiempo y espacio, en una de las noches anteriores. Él escuchó todo lo que Yuuri conversó con Minako; la conclusión a la que llegó y la necesidad que tenía de confesarlo; además de lo mucho que le afectó el saber lo que Irina sentía por él y lo mal que se sintió porque ya no podría corresponderle. No había manera porque Víctor ahora tenía ganado su corazón y de eso no existía remedio, ni siquiera lo deseaba. Yuuri quiso que tuviera esa certeza.

Tomándole la mano con fuerza decidieron subir los escalones, seguidos de Minako quien mantenía una distancia respetable de la pareja. Tras subir al piso indicado, los padres de Irina les abrieron la puerta y los recibieron con entusiasmo. Víctor no dejó de sujetarle la mano hasta que tuvo que soltarlo, cuando la madre de Irina le indicó que ya podía subir. Yuuri iría primero con Minako, ya que la bailarina también quería verla y conversar con ella ante lo que había pasado.

Al subir, Yuuri tomó suficiente aire antes de abrir la puerta, y el cuarto adornado de rosas y marfil le dio la bienvenida. Era una habitación con un ligero tono infantil que dejaba muy en claro que Irina seguía siendo la hija pequeña de su casa, y estaba lleno de fotografías de sus eventos de ballet, muñecas de porcelanas junto a algunos premios recolectados. El mobiliario se veía antiguo, como si hubiera pasado por generaciones, y había un aire hogareño indescriptible. En el fondo, sentada sobre la cama con ropa cómoda, estaba Irina luciendo la larga herida de puntos gracias a sus pantaloncillos cortos.

El recibimiento fue ameno y Minako no tardó en iniciar la conversación después de sentarse al lado de la joven bailarina. Ya había conocido a Irina desde antes, así que aprovechó para felicitarle por haber obtenido el papel y convertirse en la _prima ballerina_ de Lilia. De esa forma, enfocó el encuentro a temas más agradables e Irina se veía genuinamente complacida. La última vez que Minako había ido, Yuuri e Irina aún no habían logrado papeles principales y seguían buscándolos. Un año y medio había pasado y ambos obtuvieron éxito en esa meta.

—Afortunadamente no fue tan grave —desestimó Minako, como si solo fuera esa herida lo único que Irina había recibido de su ex. Yuuri giró la mirada, incómodo.

—Lo sé, aunque fue alarmante con todo lo que sangraba. De verdad tuve miedo.

—Lo imagino. Recuerdo la primera vez que me doble el tobillo en bicicleta cuando viajaba por el paseo de Elíseos en París. ¡Oh! ¡Que susto me llevé! Sobre todo, porque tenía presentación. Pero no fue más que reposo unos días y volver.

La espontaneidad de Minako sirvió de mucho, aunque Yuuri lucía rígido contra la cómoda escuchando las indicaciones que había recibido Irina del médico y lo que debía esperar antes de volver a bailar. Movía sus manos con nerviosismo y se acentúa anómalo en el lugar. Por supuesto, para su amigo aquello no pasó desapercibido. Y, sin embargo, Irina le miró en varias ocasiones con una dulzura indescriptible, mostrándose agradecida de tenerlo allí después de lo ocurrido, ya que no habían podido verse de nuevo. También apretaba contra su pecho el ramo de rosas y claveles que Yuuri le había traído. Yuuri, en cambio, apenas podía devolverle la mirada sin sentirse culpable.

—Me hubiera gustado verte bailar, estoy segura de que hubiera sido magnífico —continuó Minako con la conversación, notando con más claridad la tensión entre los dos jóvenes.

—Viniendo de usted, madam Minako, es un honor. —La aludida sonrió al escucharla, y solo le dejó un par de palmaditas en las manos.

—La próxima será. Te voy a dejar con Yuuri entonces un momento, ¿sí? Sé que él está ansioso por conversar contigo.

Minako se mostró en todo momento cariñosa y cordial, sin dejar a entrever el conocimiento que tenía de todo lo pasado. Sin embargo, ya había dicho que pensaba ir a verla al día siguiente y pasarlo con ella. Yuuri suponía que allí entonces Irina se sentiría en suficiente confianza para explicar aquellas cosas que, con él, y seguro con muchos otros, no podría expresar. No dudaba de que aquella conversación fuera importante, un espacio que él no podría evadir.

Cuando su maestra abandonó la habitación, Yuuri se encontró con los nervios haciendo nudos en sus intestinos. Dirigió su mirada hacía la puerta que había cerrado y luego volvió sus ojos hacia donde estaba su amiga sentada. Irina se veía como siempre: serena y radiante a pesar de que su rostro luciera más pálido y se notara el color de sus ojeras. Era evidente que a pesar de su buen ánimo no habían sido días fáciles para ella.

—Me dijeron que has sido un magnífico, Sigfrido. Aunque eso no es sorpresa, fuiste un majestuoso Sigfrido conmigo el año pasado. —Irina habló en su tono confidente, ese mismo que usaba con él desde siempre y que parecía que no hacía falta cambiar. Quiso iniciar la plática debido al silencio de Yuuri y este asintió apurado—. ¿Qué pasa, Yuuri? ¿Por qué están tan nervioso? ¡Y tan lejos! —reclamó en un tono infantil—. Ven aquí, siéntate a mi lado.

—Yo… lo siento.

—Nada de sentir, Yuuri. Es tarde para ponerte tímido ahora.

Irina seguía siendo la misma, la que le sonreía amablemente, la que bromeaba y tenía ese lazo especial que ni lo ocurrido aquel diciembre logró derrumbar. Yuuri lo reconocía; aun así, se sentía extraño tratar con ella tras lo que había escuchado y por ello se encontraba ligeramente incómodo a su lado. De todos modos, se acercó, y al sentarse a su lado ella no tardó en presionarse contra su brazo, como siempre.

—No he tenido oportunidad de abrazarte y agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi esa noche. —Yuuri mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, mientras ella hablaba en un tono íntimo tras agarrarse de su brazo a pesar de que Yuuri no le devolvía el gesto como ya era costumbre—. Gracias… de verdad muchas gracias, Yuuri.

—N-no hice mucho esa noche…

—¿Bromeas? Fuiste el héroe de la noche… —Yuuri tragó al escuchar el tono de voz de Irina, que empezó a perder fluidez en las últimas sílabas—. Yuu… ¿estás molesto conmigo? ¿Es eso? —preguntó en un tono cohibido, envuelto en una vibración húmeda. Yuuri pestañeó conteniendo el flujo de emociones que se movían arremolinadas dentro de sí—. ¿Fue porque no te dije…?

Apretó su garganta y se armó de valor para apartarla bruscamente. Yuuri mismo no midió la fuerza de su arranque, pero necesitaba alejarla un poco para acomodarse en la cama e inclinarse ante ella, con sus manos puestas en el colchón y ejerciendo al mismo tiempo distancia, mientras Irina, sobrecogida, le miraba sin comprender. Irina ya tenía sus ojos humedecidos ante el silencio de su compañero, ya que ella sentía por parte de él una secreta aversión que no esperó percibir jamás. Pero no, no era eso lo que Yuuri quería transmitirle, necesitaba hacer ese algo antes de seguir con la culpa atorada en la garganta, levantando miedos y transformándose en tentáculos de pulpos que buscarán ahogarlo, de nuevo.

—Lo l-lamento —dijo con firmeza, con toda la que era capaz de expresar con su garganta trabada. Sin embargo, sus palabras comenzaron a atropellarse entre sus dientes y empezó a tartamudear—. L-lamento haber escuchado. Cuando preguntaste s-si estaba dormido, y-yo no pude responder porque estaba muy a-asustado. A-acababa de despertar y… e-escuché todo. L-lo lamento. L-Lo lamento, Irina.

—¿T-todo…? —asintió con prisa, incapaz de levantar su mirada para ver el estado exacto de la expresión de su amiga.

—N-no fue mi intención…

—E-escuchaste… ¿lo q-que hablé con Lilia?

—Incluso… a-antes de que ella llegara —confesó. Todo lo que escuchó de respuesta fue un jadeo de Irina.

Hubo silencio. Yuuri mantuvo su posición, sentado, con su cuerpo en dirección a Irina pero su rostro agachado y sus manos sosteniendo su espalda curvada. El temblor que se había acelerado por todas las extremidades lo intentó contener, pero nada pudo hacer cuando las gotas se formaron y cayeron sin reparo sobre el cobertor, hasta ser absorbidas por la tela. No quiso levantar sus ojos, se negó a eso. No hizo falta porque la respiración difusa de Irina le hizo saber lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

La culpa volvió. Yuuri la sintió reptar sobre su espalda, subiendo como si esta fuera una enorme colina y ya conocía lo que buscaría cuando llegara a su cuello. Se apretó a sí mismo y controlo el aire que respiraba. Tenía que actuar antes de que ella terminara de subir, aunque su primera intención había sido correr de allí y abrazar a Víctor. Tenía que ser más fuerte que eso, no era el momento de escapar, mucho menos dejar a Irina así.

—Y-yo… —intentó continuar—. P-perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta. D-debí darme cuenta…

—No hubieras p-podido, Yuuri —aseguró Irina, con la voz rota—. Yo evité que se dieran cuenta. Maquillé los golpes, c-contuve el m-malestar… —jaló aire, pero era evidente la presión de su cuerpo porque solo se escuchó un silbido ahogado—. Me avergonzaba que alguien se diera cuenta. Creí que podía controlarlo yo… fui tan ilusa. Temía que, si les decía, me mirarían con asc…

—¡Claro que no! —arremetió subiendo el rostro enrojecido por el llanto acumulado, y la imagen de Irina tan roja y congestionada como él le golpeó—. ¡Claro que no te hubiéramos visto con asco! ¡Hubiéramos buscado como ayudar! ¡Yo…!

—¿Entonces puedo abrazarte, Yuu?

La petición le tomó por sorpresa y acalló todo argumento que Yuuri hubiese querido decir a esa altura. La mirada de Irina parecía suplicarle por ese contacto y no, Yuuri no pudo negárselo. Así que enderezó su espalda y rodó un poco para disminuir la distancia, Irina hizo lo suyo al acercarse y abrir sus brazos para envolverse en su torso y pegarse a su pecho. De ese modo, la envolvió entre sus brazos con cuidado y ella no tardó en romper en llanto, en temblar y quedarse allí acurrucada mientras Yuuri mantenía las manos quietas, una en su cabeza y otra en su espalda. Se quedó oyendo los sollozos de su amiga, él miró sin atención a la pared que tenía al frente y dejó que algunas lágrimas le acompañaran en la pena.

De algún modo, sintió que eso fue lo que debió ocurrir en un principio. Que estar allí cubría la necesidad que había tenido de estar antes y alimentaba la esperanza de que ese desahogo fuera bueno para Irina. Por eso la apretó cuando ella buscó apegarse más y le permitió allí todo el espacio que necesitaba. Ella no buscó más de él y eso le calmó, porque lo menos que quería en ese momento era verse obligado a rechazarla en semejante estado. Solo quería ser el amigo que le daba compañía y le entregaba consuelo. Aquel que la protegería de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño.

No pudo cuantificar cuánto estuvieron allí, pero en algún momento, todo lo que salió de los labios de Irina fueron exhalaciones sentidas, como si su cuerpo intentará jalar aire y a su vez soltara un suspiro. Yuuri se sintió más tranquilo al enfrentar junto a Irina la injusticia, la violencia y el horror. Ella le había tomado su mano derecha y la tenía apretada con la suya de forma confidente, mientras daba paso a la calma luego del llanto. Lo necesitaron de esa manera, y ninguno quiso negárselo.

—No quise decirte lo que sentía… no quería molestarte —le explicó aún con la voz afectada, pero mucho más tranquila que minutos atrás—. Te veía tan feliz avanzando con Víctor que no quería afectarte con mis inseguridades. No quiero que cambie nada entre nosotros, Yuuri… Sigues siendo mi amigo y quiero seguir siendo tu amiga.

—Nunca pensé que algún día tendría que rechazarte…

—No pensaba decírtelo de todos modos.

—Pero necesito rechazarte. —Yuuri afirmó tras una larga exhalación desalentada.

Irina entendió. Se apartó de Yuuri de forma suave, sin mostrar en ningún momento un movimiento agresivo o violento. Por el contrario, miró hasta su amigo con los ojos enrojecidos y le sonrió de un modo cómplice, a pesar de lo que estaba por salir de sus labios y la respuesta que sabía iba a obtener. Yuuri también le sonrió suave y le apretó la mano que mantenían juntas, quería hacerle saber que a pesar del paso que iban a dar, este era necesario y nada cambiaría entre ellos. Los ciclos tenían que cerrarse para continuar, aunque doliera, y eso Yuuri lo tenía claro.

—Me gustas, Yuuri. —Logró expresar, con los labios tiritando—. Debí haberte aceptado ese día en Sochi cuando te confesaste… Me gustabas en ese momento, por eso también acepté hacer ese viaje contigo, pero… tuve miedo, estaba confundida y no estaba segura si lo que sentía era real o sólo producto de mi decepción con Vladimir y no quería lastimarte. Aún una parte de mí no lo sabe.

—También me gustas, Ira. Me gustas y te quiero como amiga. —Ella respondió con una sonrisa suave al escucharlo. Yuuri había ensayado tanto esas palabras durante esa semana, que ahora, tras haber abandonado el temor de decirlo, lo sintió fácil de expresar—. Aquella vez entendí que no quería perderte, así que cambié mis sentimientos para poder seguir a tu lado. Ahora estoy enamorado de Víctor y dudo que eso cambie en mucho tiempo…

—Ojalá no cambie nunca, Yuu. Espero que lo suyo sí funcione y puedas ser feliz con él. Yo, ya aprendí la lección, no me voy a dejar inmovilizar por el miedo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente al encontrarse en paz y, a pesar de lo amargo del momento, el abrazo que prosiguió estuvo lleno de calma y esperanza. Yuuri la apretó fuertemente, incluso llegó a preguntarse cómo fue que el contacto dejó de ser molesto cuando en el pasado le costó tanto, pero estaba feliz de poder contestarle a ese gesto de esa manera, de poder transmitirle a través del contacto la pureza de sus sentimientos por ella y lo muy significativa que era la presencia de Irina en su vida. Y tuvo la certeza de que para ella era igual y que seguirán luchando para estar en la vida del otro, como amigos, velando por la felicidad del otro y estando allí para apoyarse en el camino que aún les quedaba: como colegas, como compañeros, amigos y casi hermanos.

Al apartarse, ambos se sintieron en calma. Incluso se permitieron bromear un poco hasta que ya no hubiera tanta pena en medio y pudieran comunicarse como siempre. Tras encontrarse más calmado, Yuuri consideró que era momento de irse. Por petición de Irina, fue a buscar a Víctor ya que ella quería despedirse. También tenía deseos de abrazarlo después de eso.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió de no ver a Minako en ningún lado y a Víctor esperando sentado mientras revisaba el teléfono. Se puso de pie en cuanto lo vio y denotó su preocupación al verlo con los ojos hinchados. Yuuri solo le tomó la mano y buscó un beso para calmarle, algo pequeño pero suficiente para hacerle sentir mejor.

—Ella quiere despedirse de ti —le dijo. Víctor soltó el aire y asintió.

—¿Ya estás listo, entonces? —Yuuri afirmó y le jaló hasta la habitación donde ella los esperaba.

Irina saludó efusivamente a Víctor y estuvieron unos minutos conversando mientras Yuuri le sujetaba la mano con seguridad. Su amiga procuró un abrazo con su novio para agradecerle el apoyo con el caso de su ex ya que, por desgracia, la agresión que ella misma había recibido no tenía el agravante si se comparaba con la violencia en un sitio público a una figura pública. Por ello, Víctor había presionado para que se incluyera un ataque a su persona dentro de los cargos, obligando a su vez que la FFKK entregará uno de sus recursos para asegurarse de que la inmunidad de Víctor permaneciera imperturbable. Prefirieron no pensar en lo injusto que sonaba todo de esa manera.

Tras despedirse de la familia, la pareja salió con las manos tomadas y en silencio en dirección al auto. Víctor tuvo el cuidado de abrirle la puerta a Yuuri, a pesar de saberlo innecesario, y Yuuri accedió sin problemas, aunque todo lo que existieran para comunicarse fuera el silencio. La ausencia de Minako seguía allí y Yuuri la sentía con un peso necesario; como si ella misma le hubiera dado la oportunidad de tener un momento a solas con Víctor tras aquella conversación tan importante. Internamente, deseó agradecerle por el gesto que consideró a esas alturas necesario.

—Dijo que estaba cansada, así que aproveché para llevarla a tu apartamento mientras terminaban de hablar. —Fue lo que dijo Víctor cuando Yuuri preguntó por su maestra—. ¿Te llevo de una vez?

—Me gustaría caminar un poco contigo, si no estás muy cansado. —Víctor aprovechó el cambio de luz para mirarlo de reojo, antes de buscar tomarle la mano. El poderoso gesto del beso en sus nudillos le indicó que sí estaba dispuesto a caminar con él.

Decidieron dirigirse hacia la plaza del Palacio, que no estaba lejos y seguramente estaría atestada de turistas por las ferias. De alguna forma, Víctor había concluido lo mismo que Yuuri, no necesitaban estar a solas sino perderse entre la gente como si fueran solo dos hombres más en el mundo. Era un tipo de soledad diferente. Aunque no lo hablaran, era evidente que el encuentro con Irina les había afectado de diferente manera, a Yuuri le estaba preocupando cómo había sido para Víctor el tener que esperarlo. Incluso se cuestionó si había sido buena idea aceptar cuando Víctor se lo propuso, pero había creído que de haberse negado le daría a Víctor un mensaje errado.

Mientras caminaban con las manos tomadas entre la gente, Yuuri supo que, a pesar de tenerlo a su lado, Víctor estaba lejos. La mirada estaba perdida entre los techos de los edificios o el cielo blanco, y aunque lo escuchaba cuando decidió comentarle como había ocurrido el encuentro y lo que se dijeron al final; realmente no se encontraba allí. No le gustó esa sensación, no quería avalarla ni permitirle que se perpetuará en el tiempo. No quería que las cosas acabaran así y las dudas volvieran a tomar forma. Cuando la conocida ansiedad empezó a trepar en su espalda, Yuuri accionó, le jaló del brazo y empezó a llevarlo hacia una de las paredes de los edificios, alejados de la multitud.

No estaba dispuesto a rendirse, no ahora.

Desoyó cuando Víctor lo llamó un par de veces, Yuuri no se detuvo hasta alejarse de la masa de gente y empujarlo con firmeza contra la pared al sujetarlo de los hombros. La sorpresa en el rostro de su novio no se hizo esperar, pero Yuuri se abrazó a él para no darle tiempo de nada, aferrándose a su espalda mientras hundía su nariz sobre la curva del hombro y cuello. El gesto fue suficiente, Víctor se relajó dramáticamente y lo envolvió también con los brazos. Respiraron con pausa, tranquilos, hasta que esa sensación amorfa que Yuuri venía respirando desde que el tiempo se agotaba antes de la salida, se disipó para dejarlos solo a los dos.

En el calor del abrazo, ambos suspiraron amodorrados. Ahora el cansancio, la presión que habín acumulado esa noche junto a las dudas que allí existían había caído sobre ellos agotándolos mentalmente. Pero no quisieron separarse, ninguno de los dos. Aún necesitaban sentirse así de cerca.

—Perdoname, estaba preocupado pensando en varias cosas —murmuró Víctor en el cobijo de su abrazo, de forma dulce.

—¿Por mi culpa?

—En parte, sí. —Yuuri le miró al escuchar su respuesta, pero Víctor solo le sonrió con calma—. Estaba nervioso de lo que fuera a decirte Irina y de lo que te haría sentir.

—Yo estaba seguro de la respuesta que iba a darle, Víctor —aclaró—, solo me asustaba lastimarla más después de todo esto.

—Lo sé. —Apretó el agarre en su espalda—. Lo sé cariño, por eso también pensaba en cómo podría ser un mejor novio para ti.

—¿Mejor novio?

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales que empezaron a estallar sobre el palacio del Invierno los distrajo, provocando que ambos alzaran su mirada para ver al cielo poblarse de colores en medio de la algarabía y los aplausos de algunos. Era parte de los eventos de ese festival que se extendía en el verano, uno que Víctor y Yuuri vieron juntos mientras se mantenían abrazados contra el edificio. Los colores chispeaban en todos lados, llenos de estallidos que se difuminaban en el cielo y caía por todos lados. Yuuri no se quedó mirando demasiado, pero al volver la vista hacia Víctor, notó como todos ellos se reflejaban en su rostro blanco y sus ojos azules. Estallaban como estrellas que caían sobre él de una forma impresionante.

Yuuri le miró absorto y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras Víctor seguía abstraído en el espectáculo, como si quisiera evitar un poco el enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, para Yuuri solo quedó esa última frase grabada, estallando en mil colores al igual que los fuegos pirotécnicos, mientras besaba con luces la piel de marfil de su novio. ¿Cómo Víctor pretendía ser mejor novio de lo que ya era? Si era perfecto…

Estuvo con él en el momento más oscuro, tuvo paciencia en las noches de insomnio, se mostró amable y atento a su cuidado, comprendió su sentir. Le había demostrado su genuino sentimiento y había depositado en él unas ansias incontenibles de quererlo, todos los días, cada segundo, con cada latir. Lo había enamorado con cada una de sus facetas, desde las más descabellada e incomprensibles, hasta aquellos que lo dejaban perplejo, maravillado. Víctor le impulsaba, le llenaba y le motivaba a dar más...

En un impulso muy profundo, Yuuri le tomó las mejillas a su novio para llamar su atención y apenas la obtuvo, buscó el beso. Mientras las luces explotaban sobre su cabeza y llenaba la ciudad de luz, Yuuri se aferró a su boca y a su vida para tratar de transmitirle lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de él, lo mucho que lo quería. Lo importante que era en su vida al punto que, temía, llegase a faltar. Víctor respondió presto al beso y este se volvió cada vez más apasionado mientras se apretaban, aún con la espalda en la pared mientras el cuerpo de Yuuri lo aprisionaba y sus labios provocaban a los otros más deseos de sorberse.

Cuando se separaron, fue Yuuri quien lo provocó a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba seguir besándose con él. Se quedó mirando los ojos azules llenos de flores y estrellas de colores, las mismas que se reflejaban en toda la plaza debido a los proyectiles. Sin embargo, su mirada iba más allá. Iba a lo más hondo, en el recuerdo, en los momentos que venía viviendo a su lado, en lo extraño que había sido al principio y en lo increíble que se sentía estar en ese instante, junto a él, teniéndolo tan cerca y sabiéndolo tan suyo que a veces temía despertar de un grandioso sueño y descubrir que no estaba cerca.

—¿Cariño...? —Víctor le llamó, acariciando sus pómulos mientras Yuuri hacía lo mismo con los de él.

—Vitya, te amo.

Los ojos de Víctor se abrieron con sorpresa y Yuuri supo que su corazón estaba bombeando con más fuerza que el ruido creado por los fuegos artificiales en el cielo. La respuesta de Víctor a través de su fuerte abrazo, tan duro que era capaz de golpearle las costillas, fue la certeza de que sus sentimientos lo habían alcanzado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y empezamos con la Iridifiesta! El próximo capítulo se publicará el viernes, para el regalo de doble pack en la semana. De verdad tengo mucho que agradecerles, porque gracias a ustedes la historia ha tenido el alcance por sus comentarios, sus votos y recomendaciones. Cada vez que veo que alguien la recomienda, mi corazón salta de la emoción. Es lindo saber que les ha gustado tanto el trabajo que lo promocionan y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Estamos ya en la segunda parte del fic y nos acercamos al inicio de competencia de Víctor. Yuuri podrá descansar unos meses de la agitada agenda de verano, peor deberá preparase para la de invierno. Estoy ansiosa por mostrarles lo que vienen porque Yuuri conocerá a los otros patinadores y obvio que esto no pasará desapercibido. Por esa razón estoy abocándome a fortalecer su relación en estos momentos.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció la escena de Irina y Yuuri? Así se cierra ese pequeño hilo que estaba pendiente, con la confesión de los sentimientos de ambos y la decisión de continuar con su amistad. 
> 
> ¡Y llegó el ‘te amo’! Creo que muchos hemos estado en la posición de Yuuri, queriendo decir algo así de importante y que sea perfecto. Pero al final, el momento perfecto llega sin planearlo y muchas veces se adelanta cuando es necesario. 
> 
> Amé escribir la escena el pole. Sé que el pole dance da para mucho y en la borrachera de Yuri on Ice Yuuri fue bastante atrevido en él, pero buscando videos y pensando en el Yuuri bailarín se me hizo precioso mostrar esa otra clase de belleza: como estiliza el cuerpo, muestra la preciosidad de los músculos y le da elegancia al baile. Quería mostrar otra visión del pole dance de la que normalmente vemos en fics. Igual, esta no será la primera vez que lo veamos xD
> 
> ¿Por cierto? ¿Cómo se imaginan la nueva fantasía de Víctor?
> 
> ¿Y tienen idea de porque Víctor estaba tan callado al final?
> 
> Gracias a todos. Iniciamos esta semana con la celebración y me hace feliz que ustedes estén aquí con nosotros. En la Fanpage de Carolina Villadiego y el grupo Matryoshka estaremos celebrando.


	43. La leyenda celebra

**San Petersburgo, Julio 2016**

—Vitya, te amo.

Víctor no podía cuantificar a que nivel le habían llegado esas palabras, pero toda la inseguridad que había acumulado desde la conversación con Yuuri sobre lo que hablaría con Irina, se disipó. Sus miedos, a los cuales no quiso alimentar, pero nada impidió que siguieran allí, fueron deshechos cuando las luces de los fuegos artificiales se reflejaron en los ojos de Yuuri al momento de decirle 'te amo'.

Fue tan potente, tan impredecible, que removió cada una de sus bases. Le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y en un acto súbito le provocó abrazarle sin tregua. Yuuri recibió aquel gesto y le respondió igual, más nada de las explosiones que los rodeaban pudo latir más rápido que su corazón. Parecía que le partiría su pecho, que lo dejaría sordo y que lo sobresaturaría de sangre.

Decir 'te amo' de vuelta se sintió de repente insuficiente. Como si no pudiera abarcar toda la felicidad que Yuuri le había provocado en esas dos palabras, aun sabiéndolas poderosas. Pero era todo lo que le quedaba y lo más que se le acercaba, así que le dijo 'te amo' tras cada nuevo beso que propiciaron, cada mordisco travieso que se regalaron y cada risita íntima que se filtró en medio de sus labios. Le mordió la nariz, las mejillas, la barbilla hasta que Yuuri estalló a carcajadas por un ataque inesperado de cosquillas que buscó mientras le mordía la oreja.

—¡Vitya! —reclamó entre risas y Víctor le abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su cadera y sus glúteos con entusiasmo. Parecía que toda la inseguridad que acumuló se desvaneció para dejarlo cargado de energía.

—Si sigues llamándome así, no respondo. —Le besó su oreja, estremeciéndolo—. Te amo… —Compartieron un beso más.

—Te amo… y no sabía si estaba bien decirte Vitya… o Vitenka.

—¡Oh Dios…! —Lo apretó más y se sentía lleno de aire caliente—. Vitya para la calle… Vitenka para la cama. —Lo afirmaron con otro pequeño beso en medio de la risa de Yuuri—. ¿Cómo debería llamarte? Me sentiré raro llamándote Yura o Yurotkha…

—Yuuchan. —Víctor le miró con atención—. Es una forma cariñosa de decir Yuuri en japonés…

—Yuuchan… como Vicchan. —Víctor sonrió amplio al ver la forma en que su pareja se sonrojó copiosamente al saberse al descubierto. Se mordió los labios mientras le abrazaba para no dejarle espacio a huidas—. ¿Vicchan es una forma cariñosa de decir Víctor? ¡Yuuri!

En vez de responder, Yuuri se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y se quedó pegado a su hombro. Víctor comenzó a reír con libertad y volvió a dejarle besos sobre el cabello, sobre la mejilla que alcanzaba a tocar entre los dedos de Yuuri y pronto lo besó otra vez a los labios cuando Yuuri apartó sus manos dejándole ver su furioso sonrojo.

Decidieron apartarse de allí antes de que algún oficial les llamara la atención por inmoralidad en la calle, aunque nada quería más que seguir teniendo el cuerpo de Yuuri entre sus manos y acariciarle todo cuanto tuviera a su alcance. Sin embargo, acordaron disfrutar de la velada: Víctor quería saber por fin como Vicchan obtuvo su nombre y ya había encontrado la forma de que Yuuri se lo confesara.

Mientras caminaron de vuelta al automóvil, Yuuri le comentó el día que supo que una camada de caniches estaba siendo dados en adopción. La familia no podría mantenerlos porque, pese a su deseo inicial, un cambio de casa obligado los había dejado sin espacio. Por ello la dueña del edificio llegó con dos cachorros buscando una nueva familia para ellos. Yuuri ya conocía a Víctor, y tenía un par de años siguiéndolo, así que al ver al caniche fue como sentirse más cerca de él. Sabía que como fanático no tenía oportunidades de nada, Yuuri confesó que decirlo en ese momento resultaba gracioso, porque tenía de la mano a la misma leyenda del patinaje que le inspiró darle ese nombre.

Para Víctor, tener la certeza de que Yuuri lo estuvo buscando durante esos años, así, de esa manera tan pura, le llenó el corazón de emoción. De algún modo ayudaba a afianzar aquellas palabras que Minako le había dicho en el ballet: estaban destinados a encontrarse. Le agradaba pensar que sin importar qué decisiones hubieran tomado antes, conocerse habría sido una ocasión imposible de evadir. Aunque, debía admitirse, cuando empezó a ver las posibilidades de encontrar a Yuuri ya con Irina lo había llenado de miedo por un momento. Yuuri distrajo ese último pensamiento cuando le pidió tomarse una fotografía juntos.

A pesar de que se encontraban cerca de la residencia de Yuuri, Víctor le pidió que se quedara con él a dormir. Seguramente Minako ya estaría dormida para ese momento y Yuuri decidió aceptar. Tras enviar un mensaje que no obtuvo respuesta, ambos fueron a casa de Víctor y comieron algo ligero para la cena por lo tarde que era. Luego se dieron un baño juntos y no escatimaron el compartir caricias y besos que luego los llevaron a estimularse mutuamente para conseguir sosiego a las ganas contenidas. El roce de la piel húmeda, el calor que empezó a surgir entre ellos junto a los gemidos de ambos conjugándose mientras los dedos hacían su trabajo, fueron los ingredientes para complementar esa noche y conocerse un poco más.

Después de eso, Yuuri empezó a mostrarse torpe a sus encantos y Víctor pronto supo el por qué. Cuando lo convidó a sentarse en la tapa de inodoro para secarle el cabello, Yuuri comenzó a cabecear producto del cansancio, hasta que pegó la frente despejada contra su estómago mientras el secador estaba encendido. Víctor se sonrió al notarlo.

—Cariño. —Víctor le llamó tras apagar el secador. Yuuri se removió inquieto y levantó la mirada enrojecida, con los párpados caídos—. Ve a acostarte, ya te alcanzo.

—¿Y tú?

—Tengo que secarme el cabello también. No tardo.

Yuuri se levantó desnudo y se acercó para dejar un último beso en la noche. Víctor le dio espacio para que saliera y se fuera a acostar, ya que estaba consciente de la carga que tenía Yuuri durante el día y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Era tanto que solía quedarse dormido durante las llamadas.

Con una sonrisa lo dejó partir y recogió la otra toalla que cayó en el suelo, más la suya, para ubicarla en donde correspondían. Luego volvió a encender el secador y empezó a sacudir su cabello para facilitar el trabajo, sin embargo, entre el silencio que era llenado por el sonido del motor, recordó lo que había conversado con Minako después de las prácticas en el estadio a donde la había llevado para entretenerla y presentarle al resto del equipo de patinaje, tras saber que ella era una gran fanática de ellos.

—¿Cuándo piensas dejarlo? —Esa fue su pregunta y Víctor la miró asombrado mientras ella levantaba la copa de vino para probar un poco de ella—. Vamos Víctor, sabes que no puedes competir por mucho tiempo. ¿Piensas dejarlo después de esta temporada?

El bocado que había preparado para llevárselo a la boca, lo dejó de nuevo sobre el plato. Víctor debió admitirse que no había esperado la pregunta y en cierta forma el cuestionamiento le irritaba, pero acostumbrado a mostrar siempre sus buenas formas, solo le sonrió suave como si aquello se tratara de un interrogatorio de cualquier periodista.

—La verdad, no lo he pensado. Y ahora que tengo inspiración de nuevo no me gustaría abandonarlo tan pronto.

—¿Pronto? —Minako, con un tono afilado y una sonrisa mordaz le miró con avidez—. Todos saben que el tiempo de un competidor es corto. ¿No querrás irte por culpa de una lesión?

Apagó el secador y la luz del baño. Se dirigió hasta su habitación donde encontró a Yuuri con una camiseta ligera ya acostado en la cama, junto a Makkachin que reposaba a sus pies. No se vistió, ya no lo vio necesario. Simplemente bajó el interruptor y al encontrarse a oscuras se acercó bajo las sábanas para abrazar el cuerpo de su novio quien ya había caído por el cansancio. Le acarició el abdomen y un poco más abajo; el agradable tacto de su vello corporal lo distrajo por algunos minutos y lo hizo consciente de que no llevaba nada más que esa camiseta. Sin embargo, la pregunta estaba allí, atornillándose, porque él recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho a Lilia cuando ella lo confrontó, después de estar visitando el estudio de ballet buscando una hora del tiempo de Yuuri.

'Quiero acabar mi carrera disfrutándola una vez más', eso había dicho. Pero ahora que había recuperado su inspiración y que tenía la fuente de ella en sus manos, ¿cómo iba a dejar su carrera, así como así? Víctor no se lo había planteado en esos últimos meses y a pesar de que fue una pregunta recurrente para los periodistas en el pasado, e incluso parte de las suposiciones deportivas en su temporada anterior, todo aquello había menguado al verlo tan entusiasmado preparando su programa. El que su relación con Yuuri se filtrará en la prensa, también colaboró para que todos terminaran desestimándolo. Como algo que ya no importaba pensar.

Pero fue algo que no le permitió dormir.

Con apenas dos horas de sueño, Víctor escuchó su despertador sonar. Se encontraba un poco irritado por mal dormir, pero no podía demorarse y había cosas que debía hacer, así que no atrasó más el momento de salir de la cama. Solo miró de reojo el bulto que Yuuri era a su lado, demasiado profundo en su sueño como para escucharlo levantarse. Le dejó un beso tenue en su cabeza y se levantó dispuesto a darse otro baño para ver si de ese modo se sacudía el mal humor.

Esa mañana tenía la reglamentaria consulta médica mensual. Le tomaría toda la mañana, ya que además de hacerle exámenes médicos exhaustivos, incluían revisión de placas, pruebas de esfuerzo y demás. Era reglamentario y este en particular sería mucho más profundo, por la cercanía que había a septiembre, el mes que se darían las pruebas de patinaje rusas, y estaban cercanas las competencias del Grand Prix.

Dejó la preocupación de lado y buscó distraerse preparando algo sustancioso para el desayuno que pensaba dejarle a Yuuri. Él no podía comer nada antes de iniciar el examen, así que aprovechó para tomar la muestra de orina en ayunas. Preparó el café, guardó su parte en un termo para beberlo cuando acabara y sirvió en una taza el de Yuuri para irlo a despertar cuando se encontró casi listo para irse.

Yuuri se encontraba acostado aún, ni siquiera había dado señal de despertar pronto. Al verlo, Víctor se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su pareja y posó la taza a un lado de la mesa de noche, para empezar a besarle la mejilla, con pequeños recorridos que empezaron a levantarlo. Yuuri se dio vuelta, se estiró largamente y por último se pasó la palma sobre el rostro. Sus párpados pesados apenas le daban oportunidad de medio abrir sus ojos enrojecidos por el sueño y luego volvió a darse vuelta en dirección al café. Una mano de Yuuri se levantó para acariciarle la cabeza, despeinándolo en el proceso.

—Amor, ya debes levantarte. Tengo que salir. —Víctor le dejó un nuevo beso en su oreja mientras Yuuri seguía removiéndose bajo las sábanas—. Cariño…

—Huele a café… —murmuró con la voz ronca. Víctor asintió aún cerca de él, para que en el movimiento la punta de nariz le acariciara el cuello.

—Te he traído café para que despiertes, te dejé el desayuno servido y también la comida para Makkachin. ¿Te acuerdas de que hoy es el día de mi revisión médica? —Yuuri arrugó su rostro por un momento, no parecía recordarlo—. Creo que no.

—Creo que algo recuerdo… —Víctor no quiso forzarlo a memorar, así que le dejó un beso en la frente.

—Bueno, ya debo irme. Te escribo cuando salga. —Yuuri asintió adormilado y volvió a estirarse bajo las sábanas. Víctor le dejó un beso suave en sus labios antes de levantarse y prepararse para partir. Tenía que ser más fuerte que la tentación de quedarse abrazado a él.

Se dirigió con calma en su auto hasta la clínica encargada de hacer todos sus estudios. No era el único que se encontraba allí, todo el equipo dirigido por Feltsman esperaba su turno después de haber entregado las muestras tomadas en casa. Así, Víctor veía la secuencia donde Yuri estaba sentado a punto de dejar su trasero en el suelo, Mila seguía distraída hablando por teléfono y Georgi estaba leyendo un libro. Él hubiera pensado en traer un libro también, pero lo que hizo fue entrar a su móvil y revisar las fotos que se había tomado con Yuuri para memorar momentos agradables y no la razón por la que no durmió.

No tardaron en recibir las señales y cada uno fue llamado para iniciar los exámenes reglamentarios. Para Víctor el asunto era gajes del oficio, sin embargo, no podía apartar las palabras de Minako y mirar con expectativas al médico esperando ver alguna expresión que le alertara de algo que pudiera salir mal. Hicieron todos los exámenes en total silencio y por más que Víctor intentó ver alguna señal de alarma, no la halló. El médico de cabecera, junto a sus ayudantes, se encargó de hacer todo con suma profesionalidad.

En la prueba de esfuerzo, Víctor fue ubicado sobre la caminadora con máscaras, electrodos y sensores que medían todas sus funciones vitales mientras desempeñaba la carrera sobre la cinta. Estuvo al pendiente de los índices marcados, mientras la velocidad del equipo aumentaba y lo obligaba a dar más. Cuando acabó, se sentía casi asfixiado y fue retirándose todo con ayuda de la enfermera mientras recuperaba el aliento. Era natural, porque la prueba no solo lo llevaba al esfuerzo que solía dar en prácticas o competencias, sino llevarlo más allá para empujar sus límites y ver el funcionamiento de su cuerpo cuando se sobreesforzaba. Víctor tenía demasiado tiempo sin usar todo en medio de una competencia, ganaba con demasiada facilidad en los últimos años. Así que esa sensación de perder el aliento de algún modo fue revitalizante, le recordó aquellos años en donde dejaba todo en la pista para avanzar.

Decidió mantenerse de pie y caminar un poco mientras su pulso empezaba a restablecerse. Se secó parte del sudor con su antebrazo y luego se echó el cabello húmedo hacia atrás al retirarse la cinta que lo mantenía apartado de su frente para despejar la cara. Después miró hacia el espejo para verse sonrojado, sudado, con solo un short corto cubriéndolo mientras sus manos se sujetaban de sus caderas y aún jadeaba.

—¿Está bien, Nikiforov? —preguntó repentinamente el médico y Víctor le miró con preocupación.

—Lo estoy, ¿por qué?

—Lo estoy sintiendo muy inquieto. —Víctor miró al señor con aprehensión, mientras esté movía sus dedos sobre la tablet—. ¿Hay algo que le ha molestado? ¿Ha notado algo extraño en su cuerpo?

—No. Más bien temía que encontraran algo.

—No hemos encontrado nada de qué preocuparse, Nikiforov. La evaluación de las placas fue correcta, ya descartamos cualquier lesión, fisura o riesgo de fractura en sus piernas y columna. Solo notamos una ligera desviación en la columna, pero eso ya lo sabe. —Víctor asintió ante las palabras del médico—. No obstante, si hay algo que ha sentido cuando práctica o algún movimiento que le provoque malestar, es buen momento para decirlo y así nos abocaremos a buscar la causa.

—No hay nada de eso. Me he sentido muy bien.

—Bien, procedamos con las preguntas de rigor mientras esperamos su turno en oftalmología. —Víctor afirmó, sentándose a su lado mientras se miraba el brazalete que le habían asignado. Solo tenía el short puesto.

—¿Fuma? ¿Bebe? ¿Medicamento prescrito? ¿Café? ¿Sedantes prescrito? —Víctor respondió a esas preguntas con No, afirmando solo el caso del café, del cual no podía negarse. El doctor siguió interrogando sobre enfermedades en su familia o antiguas operaciones, donde Víctor respondió como era usual—. ¿Última vez que tuvo sexo?

—Esta madrugada. —Notó por el espejo del frente su sonrisa corazonada y el modo en que se sonrojó la enfermera que se encontraba allí mientras lo veía con sus piernas abiertas sin recato alguno.

Todo surgió normal, Víctor pronto sintió que quizás se estaba preocupando demasiado. Durante las prácticas no había sentido ninguna molestia o limitación. Su cuerpo no había mostrado signo de alarma, su peso estaba estable, los valores de su sangre habían sido correctos. Las pruebas de esfuerzo fueron aprobadas sin mayores inconvenientes y el médico hasta le dijo que tenía la condición física de hacía tres años. Después de una larga jornada en la que estuvo al pendiente, por fin le dieron las indicaciones de que podía cambiarse. Ya tenía hambre, el desayuno previo a las pruebas de esfuerzo había quedado muy lejos.

—Sr. Nikiforov —Escuchó a su médico hablarle mientras se ajustaba la correa—. ¿Ha pensado cuando retirarse?

Víctor detuvo sus movimientos por un momento en que la acidez hizo presencia en su estómago. Tragó, se obligó a respirar y luego volteó para enfrentar al médico que se veía abstraído en la tablet. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pese a no sentirla.

—Creí que todo estaba bien.

—Lo está —afirmó—. Pero también debe considerar que conforme avance su edad los riesgos aumentan. —El médico subió la mirada tras sus lentes cuadrados. Víctor le miró con contrariedad—. No estoy buscando alarmarlo, Sr. Nikiforov. Por esta temporada si no hay ninguna anormalidad puede estar seguro de que competirá sin problema como lo ha hecho en los últimos cinco años luego de aquella lesión. Pero supongo que necesita tiempo para pensarlo, algo así como yo para jubilarme.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer cuando se jubile? —preguntó curioso.

—¡Oh! Tengo ganas de dedicarme a la panadería. Probablemente mudarme de San Petersburgo a un pueblo y levantar allí un pequeño negocio que me mantenga más allá de la pensión.

—Entiendo… ¿Cree que pueda continuar hasta las próximas olimpiadas de PyeongChang? —quiso saber y el médico le miró con interés.

—Nada en los resultados actuales nos dice lo contrario. Su condición física es admirable, Nikiforov, se nota el cuidado que le ha puesto a su disciplina en todos los sentidos y si sigue las recomendaciones de estiramientos y masaje que le dimos, no tendrá inconveniente. Sin embargo —agregó el especialista con calma, ante la expresión tensa de Víctor—, no podemos descartar que conforme pase el tiempo tendremos que estar más al pendiente para evitarle un accidente.

No hubo más palabras. Víctor se despidió del médico y su equipo para dirigirse hacia las duchas, con la intención de prepararse y salir. Se quedó largo rato bajo la regadera, con el pensamiento tomando más forma. Había pasado los últimos dos años de su vida ganando sin disfrutarlo, sin sentir realmente que estaba llegando a algún lugar. Stammi Vicino había sido un modo desesperado de lanzar un grito que creyó que nadie iba a escuchar. Si había considerado abandonar su carrera antes, de inmediato le surgía aquel inevitable temor de que sería de él después. Podría ser muchas cosas, tenía todas las opciones en sus manos: dinero, fama, otros talentos que explotar… pero nada parecía ser los suficiente bueno para vivir una vida fuera del hielo.

Yuuri había llegado para darle sentido a muchas cosas en su vida, se dijo mientras se enjabonaba y trataba de distraer su pensamiento en el presente y lo que había alcanzado. Al hacerle partícipe de cosas nuevas en sí mismo, Yuuri había hecho que la chispa de su inspiración se encendiera y ahora tuviera cada vez más ideas para patinar. Le había devuelto la pasión por su deporte, le había demostrado que no había dejado todo en el hielo. Que aún había mucho de Víctor Nikiforov que el mundo no sabía, que él mismo no conocía e iba descubriendo en su relación al lado de Yuuri. Sonaba completamente injusto que ahora que había vuelto a encontrar luz se viera obligado a apagarlo.

No quería, pero tenía dudas. Se secó con el paño al salir y sacudió su cabello mientras se miraba en el pálido espejo del frente. Abandonar ahora, en esa temporada, era quedarse con el pensamiento de que pudo acumular nuevas medallas y alcanzar nuevos retos y dejó ir la oportunidad. No hacerlo, era abrir la posibilidad de que su cuerpo no llegará a aguantarlo. Cualquiera de las dos era aterrador.

¿En dónde se veía en cinco años? De repente supo, en un impulso incontenible, se veía con Yuuri compartiendo una casa junto a sus canes, a pesar de que Makkachin seguramente no llegaría a vivir tanto tiempo. Estaba tan enamorado que ya empezaba a verse con Yuuri y no le importaba lo poco racional que se sintiera ese deseo, sin embargo… ¿que estaría haciendo él con su vida además de estar con Yuuri? ¿Una escuela de patinaje? Eso no sonaba mal…

—¡Ey! —El filo de la toalla que golpeó su trasero vino con la exclamación. Víctor volteó para ver la figura adolescente de Yuri, saliendo también de la ducha con una cara de matón que contrastaba con su aún infantil figura cubierta por unos calzoncillos de animal print. Fue él quien le había azotado el paño—. ¿Qué pasó, anciano? ¿Ya te dijeron que estás muy viejo para esto?

Otra vez. Víctor pensó que debía acostumbrarse porque, lo más seguro, es que apenas diera comienzo la temporada esa clase de comentarios no dejarían de aparecer. Sonrió con soberbia ante Yuri, mientras lo veía vistiéndose con el pantalón.

—Ja, ja, ja… Por el contrario. Tengo la condición física para ganar en tres World Champion más. Creo que podré ser octocampeón antes de retirarme.

—¡Jodete! —De inmediato, Yuri replicó, señalándolo—. Yo te haré salir corriendo de la pista cuando veas que no puedes conmigo. ¡Déjale esto a los jóvenes! ¡Te voy a vencer, Víctor!

—Sueña con eso, Yu-ri-o —dijo para molestarlo, provocándole el efecto deseado al verlo enrojecer de enojo. Él todo lo que tenía puesto era su diminuta ropa interior oscura, y veía al chico con suficiencia y altivez como si la madurez de su cuerpo comparado al de Yuri fuera otro elemento a su favor—. Mientras no domines a Ágape no puedes hacer nada contra mí. Prepárate para perder en el mundo de los adultos. —Un guiño coqueto y su índice rozando sus labios coronó ese gesto que hizo a Yuri rabiar.

Plisetsky soltó una palabrota antes de alejarse al otro lado del baño para terminar de cambiarse. Pronto, con la llegada de Georgi, el ambiente se alivió. Víctor terminó de vestirse mientras hablaba con su compañero sobre el avance del caso de Irina, conforme lo escuchaba hablar de otra nueva publicación de su ex que seguía bajándole la moral. Qué suerte que Yuuri no fuera así, se sintió realmente besado por la fortuna por haberlo puesto en su camino. Jamás se arrepentiría de perseguirlo hasta que le diera la oportunidad de aquel café.

Víctor decidió no pensar más en esas preguntas que querían hacerle notar lo poco que le quedaba en el hielo. Había buscado disfrutarlo y eso justamente iba a hacer. Lo que pasara más adelante poco importaba ahora, quería abocarse en vivir esa etapa con Yuuri y prepararse para la competencia, con la intención de ganar de nuevo todos los encuentros para coronarse como hexacampeón del mundo. Quería colgar ahora sus medallas de oro sobre Yuuri, aunque aún no habían hablado de cómo harían en aquel tiempo donde sus viajes y compromisos contractuales aumentarían y poco podría hacer para escaparse. La idea de tener que esperar para verlo estaba latente, pero Víctor prefería pensar en cómo podría ser recibido. En la posibilidad de tenerlo en su cama, hacerle el amor al llegar y quedarse allí hasta el día siguiente.

Así pasó el resto de la semana. La última presentación de Yuuri fue el viernes, con lo cual el ballet cerraba sus presentaciones ante el final del festival de las noches blancas de San Petersburgo. Aplaudiendo en el palco, Minako y Víctor miraron a Yuuri salir con el elenco del Lago de los cisnes, todos presentándose para ser homenajeados con los aplausos que caían como lluvia ante ellos. No solo se encontraban los actores que trabajaron, sino también todo el personal detrás de bambalinas quienes habían hecho posible con su esfuerzo y dedicación cada puesta en escena. Incluso, Irina Petrova apareció allí. Los aplausos arreciaron cuando Yuuri y su compañera se apresuraron para tomar de la mano a la protagonista de la obra que había tenido que abandonar el escenario por una lesión. También recibió un ramo de rosas de las manos de la misma Lilia Baranovskaya, quien no podía faltar para tomar su parte del crédito, y ambas vestidas con un traje rojo largo, se presentaron ante el público, agradeciendo las ovaciones.

Al lado de ambos se encontraba el resto del equipo de patinaje que habían decidido asistir a la última función. Mila lucía emocionada tras haber visto la interpretación de Yuuri, alabándolo porque no había esperado semejante despliegue de talento y argumentando que ahora todo tenía sentido cuando pensaba en la fascinación de Víctor. Yuri aplaudió de mala gana, junto a Yakov quien observaba con atención el escenario. Georgi también los acompañó, y Víctor rio suave al verlo secarse las lágrimas Mila lo molestaba por ser un sensible que siempre terminaba llorando cada vez que lo invitaba al cine; no obstante, Georgi aseguraba que la presentación había sido tan inspiradora que ahora tenía más ideas de cómo mejorar su programa basado en la obra de la Bella Durmiente.

—¡Por eso mi Yuuri es mi musa! —dijo orgulloso, provocando que Yuri rodara los ojos en blanco mientras Georgi soltaba un suspiro y Mila se llevaba la mano en el pecho.

—Es ella Irina, ¿no? —señaló a la joven que con el cabello recogido dejaba caer bucles por sobre su hombro derecho, mientras el vestido caída elegante cubriendo sus piernas. Estaba agarrada del brazo de Yuuri, ya que su otra mano estaba sujetando el ramo de rosas—. Es una lástima que no la hayamos podido ver bailar.

—La verdad, sí… Irina es fascinante bailando y hace una pareja increíble en el ballet con Yuuri. —Víctor admitió. Todavía no podía borrar la fascinación y el terror que le provocó ver la química de ambos en el escenario y la forma en que juntos hacían ensalzar al otro—. Es la _prima ballerina_ por excelencia de Lilia.

—Eso significa que Yuuri siempre se fija en lo mejor —comentó Mila mirándole confidente, sabiendo ya lo que había ocurrido entre ambos más por palabras de Yuri y adivinando la incomodidad que Víctor debía sentir por ello. Pero queriendo transmitirle con esas palabras, que el sentir de Yuuri por él era tan genuino y seguro más fuerte que el que llegó a vivir con Irina porque Víctor tenía todo para conquistar a alguien como él.

Cuando el telón por fin cayó, todos comenzaron a moverse para abandonar el recinto. Víctor estaba ansioso de llegar tras bastidores, pero tuvo que esperar que la gente saliera para permitirse el paso, mientras comentaba un par de detalles de la actuación con Mila y Georgi. Minako hablaba algo con Yakov al frente, y Yuri ya había decidido despejarse con los audífonos. Sin embargo, su atención estaba por completo enfocada en su ansiedad por ver a Yuuri. El festival había acabado, al día siguiente Minako se iría. La cuenta regresiva había acabado y Víctor temblaba de puras expectativas.

Para el momento en que logró llegar a los camerinos, acompañados de todos, lo sobrecogió un ambiente de celebración, alegría y alivio. Todo el elenco se repartía copas de champagnes y brindaba entre ellos, las risas se escuchaban como una coral de felicidad y compañerismo. Incluso Lilia tenía una copa y una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujaba en su rostro tan difícil de ver en comúnmente. Allí estaban todos, Irina se había sentado mientras recibía las copas que eran llenadas apenas se vaciaban, empezando una fiesta que se iba a extender en el salón donde recibirían el agasajo oficial.

—No se emborrachen todavía, ¡ya tienen toda la noche para hacerlo! —afirmó Lilia, sonriendo cuando todos soltaron una algarabía jubilosa, apoyando la moción.

Víctor supo que no quedaría alma alguna sin emborracharse esa noche, incluyendo a su bailarín que dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa para acercarse a él con un ramo de rosas en mano.

El transporte que los llevaría a la gala ya estaba preparado y todos empezaron a levantarse para cambiarse, sabía que la fiesta continuaría sin reparo alguno entre comida y una selección privilegiada de alcohol. Yuuri se acercó a él para entregarle el ramo de rosas y Víctor sonrió al verla. Sin embargo, todo el ambiente le recordó a lo ocurrido con su primer ramo y, en un acto lleno de malicia, decidió cobrarse el favor. Deshizo el ramo y le entregó tres rosas a Mila, Minako, Lilia y finalmente dos a Irina cuando se acercó, quien supo interpretar lo que ocurría y soltó una carcajada melodiosa por ello. Todo lo que quedó en manos de Víctor fue una rosa a la que le cortó el tallo para acomodarla sobre la oreja de su novio quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, denotando una molestia falsa, porque se notaba que se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

—Dulce venganza. —Coronó tras acomodar la rosa y rodear el cuerpo de Yuuri con su brazo libre. La expresión de su novio era graciosa.

—No me molesta —afirmó Yuuri fingiendo desinterés y moviendo su rostro negativamente mientras Víctor reía casi sobre sus labios. Él murmuró un '¿no?' antes de tomarlos y Yuuri respondió un 'no' en medio del beso.

—¿Cuántas bebiste, Yuuri? —preguntó. El sabor de la champagne estaba en su boca y ciertamente que bebería botellas enteras de esa copa improvisada.

—Dos… —Víctor le miró incrédulo. Ese conocido chispeó en los ojos de Yuuri lo delataban—. Dos pares… creo.

—Que malo… debes darme un par también.

Víctor decidió que celebraría con Yuuri esa noche, sin preocuparse por nada más. Dejaría sus pensamientos recurrentes de que haría y si esa sería la última temporada, dejaría de lado aun los pinchazos de inseguridad que estaba aprendiendo a controlar y se dedicaría a disfrutar de Yuuri esa noche, como si no hubiera mañana. Lo esperó para que se cambiara y lo recibió con un abrazo cuando regresó despeinado y con la camisa azul eléctrico fuera de su pantalón, ya bastante alegre como para preocuparse por estar de punta en blanco. La verdad, a nadie le importaba, era la noche para celebrar. Todos sus compañeros estaban con ese mismo espíritu y Víctor quiso contagiarse de él.

En el gran salón, las comidas y las bebidas estaban rodando sin descanso, entre todos los presentes que se movían entre saludos, fotografías y baile amenizado por la música en vivo. Yuuri lo estuvo jalando de un lado a otro rodando entre las mesas de comida donde Víctor tuvo que sacarlo de las mesas de aderezos, hasta la pista de baile donde se turnaron. Víctor bailó un rato con Mila y luego con Minako y vio a Yuuri hacer lo mismo cuando cruzaron sus parejas. Pero cuando ambas mujeres encontraron otras parejas de baile, se unieron para bailar juntos la música electrónica que sonaba.

Al paso de las copas de champagne, Yuuri empezó a perder el control mientras Víctor solo se encontraba alegre. No era suficiente para hacerlo perder la consciencia como realmente quería, y decidió dejar a Yuuri por un momento solo, para buscar en las mesas algo más fuerte para su sistema. Fue solo cuestión de unos minutos de descuido antes de que Yuuri avanzara ya mareado y jalara a Yuri de la mesa donde estaba sentado y aburrido. Cuando Víctor giró la mirada, los bailarines decían 'reto, reto' y Yuri Plisetsky estaba completamente rojo convirtiéndose en el centro de la atención, perseguido por Georgi que se animó a bailar. Repentinamente la pista de baile se había convertido en la zona de desafío.

Un deja vu corrió en la mente de Víctor al recordar algunos eventos de lo ocurrido en Sochi mientras veía a todos haciéndole señas al DJ para que pusiera la música adecuada. Era increíble que se tratara del mismo chico tímido que vio fuera del edificio y apenas le aceptó el café, el mismo que sacó valor después de presentarse gloriosamente en las tablas para decirle que él no merecía una hora de su tiempo, el tierno qué lloró al verlo patinar a Ágape, el sensual que lo sedujo en medio de Eros. Yuuri era una caja de sorpresas y Víctor se dio cuenta allí mismo que aún no lograba conocerlo por completo, cuando de un modo descabellado la música resonó y el grupo de bailarines, incluyendo a Yuri, empezaron a bailar break dance. Víctor miró con asombro a Yuuri realizando aquellos complicados pasos y no tardó en sacar su móvil y grabar emocionado lo que ocurría. Cada cosa que descubría en Yuuri, le daban más razones de amarlo.

Una loca y desproporcionada competencia en la pista inició conforme pasaban por distintos ritmos mientras los bailarines reían y bailaban disfrutando de su momento. Yuri no aguantó el reto y se rindió casi ahogado, pero Víctor decidió también jugar y Yuuri fue quien lo arrastró en la pista ya con la corbata sobre su cabeza y vagos intentos de quitarse la camisa. La algarabía se volvió incontenible en cuánto inicio. Se dividieron en pareja ofreciendo botellas de premios y no hubo nadie que quisiera quedarse sentado. Entre aplausos, llamados y la música a todo volumen, Víctor siguió el ritmo de Yuuri quien no dejaba de jalarlo por la corbata, reírse y proponerle bailar con él con desparpajo. Víctor accedió y disfrutó del momento mientras bailaba con su bailarín cuánto ritmo aparecía en el festejo.

Bailó, disfrutó y besó esos labios cuanto pudo en medio de la celebración. Yuuri le alegraba la vida y le llenaba su mundo de colores. Estaba viviendo con él situaciones impensables que jamás imaginó vivir y no creía posible que esa inspiración acabara en algún momento. Se sentía eterna, tan perpetua que el tiempo podría seguir recorriendo y no sería suficiente. Tan palpable que no habría distancia para alejarlo de él. Se avocó a entregarse a la fiesta que Yuuri había armado en su vida sin dedicarse a pensar en lo que ocurriría con su carrera después.

En algún punto perdió el norte de lo que estaba ocurriendo gracias al alcohol y solo quedó en él la euforia y el encanto. Cuando despertó solo en su habitación, se encontró con Makkachin lamiéndole la cara mientras la alarma sonaba. El dolor de cabeza era todo lo que había quedado de la fiesta, Víctor se levantó un poco atontado solo para notarse vestido sobre su cama. Se echó de nuevo contra el colchón y soltó el aire mientras tanteaba por encontrar a su móvil, que seguía sonando, y apagarlo.

Tras un minuto con los ojos cerrados, decidió tomar el teléfono y abrir los ojos, con desdén. Tenía la sensación de que había algo importante que hacer y no podía quedarse. Allí lo vio, la alarma avisaba la hora de levantarse para llevar a Yuuri y a Minako al aeropuerto, y la memoria regresó entonces. Se estiró con dificultad y empezó a revisar los mensajes que tenía sin leer donde encontró a Georgi avisándole haber dejado las llaves de su auto en la mesa tras haberlo llevado a casa. Ya se acordaría de agradecerle por el gesto.

Con un recuerdo más fresco de la noche, decidió empezar a revisar las fotografías para rememorar la velada. Sonrió al ver las fotografías que había tomado de Yuuri en medio de los duelos de baile. Curioso, también notó que había videos grabados que no recordaba y se asombró al ver a ambos besándose mientras su precario pulso intentaba mantenerle la cámara enfocada. Se veía que él mismo había puesto el teléfono a grabar, mientras sus bocas se movían apasionadas y solo se detenían para que Yuuri dijera algunas cosas en japonés y él le respondiera con un 'no te entiendo'. Víctor lo repitió viendo con énfasis el movimiento de ambas lenguas cuando se encontraban en la grabación y sintió un agradable cosquilleo bajo su estómago para recordarle el fin del conteo y devolverle las fuerzas para levantarse.

Dichas energías cayeron al suelo apenas se sentó y el mundo le dio vuelta. La resaca había sido descomunal. Se quedó quieto sentado en el borde, arrugando su ceño con fuerza por la manera en que la cabeza le dolía, y considero que necesitaba hacerse su caldo especial si quería llevar a Yuuri… El siguiente intento le hizo decidir que mejor llamaba el servicio de taxi.

Tras un par de minutos, empezaron a entrar mensajes a su móvil. Víctor se vio obligado a girarse para revisarlo y notó que iban entrando uno tras otras pequeñas notas de voz de Yuuri.

**_Mi musa »_ ** _"¡Víctor! ¡Subí cosas a mi Instagram! Me muero de vergüenza, ¡no recuerdo haber subido nada! Hay fotos de la fiesta, ¡fotos contigo! ¡Hay un video donde nos estamos besando!"_  
**_Mi musa »_ ** _"¡No puede ser!_ _¡Tengo likes de Phichit Chulanont!_ _¡Y Christophe Giacometti, Emil Nekola, Guang Hong Lee también! Me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir."_  
**_Mi musa »_ ** _"¡Ya borré el video! No puede ser, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Perdóname! ¡No sé en qué pensaba! ¡Ni recuerdo cuando lo grabamos!"_  
**_Mi musa »_ ** _"¿¡Por qué todos los patinadores senior me están dando like y siguiendo!?"_  
**_Mi musa »_ ** _"¡Hasta J.J me ha dado like!"_  
**_Mi musa »_ ** _"¡Tengo mensajes de Mari, Yuko y Takeshi! Ya, morí."_

La carcajada que Víctor soltó ni siquiera la resaca pudo detenerla. Le iba a agradecer a sus padres haberle llamado Víctor, porque definitivamente fue besado por la fortuna. No habría otra forma de justificar el haber merecido un Yuuri en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra mucho poder traer el nuevo capítulo para acabar el doble pack para la semana. Estoy feliz porque este capítulo ha sido especial. Curiosamente, lo sentí como el perfecto final para la historia completa. Fue raro, porque tengo todo planeado y aún faltan como 25 capítulos para llegar al final, sin embargo, con ayuda de Pajarito de Agua comprendí que lo que ocurrió es que ya había llegado a una parte que esperaba: la consolidación de su relación, para dar paso a la siguiente parte que es la competencia.
> 
> Amo a estos dos, me hacen suspirar y sonrojarme sin necesidad que haya escenas hard. Su forma de amarse y comportarse entre ellos me parece muy dulce. Sin embargo, quise dejar aquí un abreboca de lo que se viene en la siguiente parte del fic, con las cercanías de las competencias.
> 
> Otra complicación que tengo con el fic es que tengo como 20 escenas hards xDDDDD pero apenas están seleccionadas siete. A veces no sé si dejarme llevar y agregar un par más o solo mencionarlas porque estos dos me están haciendo vivir todo el kamasutra gay en mi cabeza xD
> 
> Y bueno, el beso que se colgó me lo imagino así:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0e81159f8df1d4a3da10c9b5525bf265/tumblr_ovbf9svOzt1vkey74o1_r2_500.gif 
> 
> Y el que veía Víctor, así:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/03/7e/fb/037efb0d93dbbbe641bf674ddf3279c8.gif 
> 
> Hot hot hot.


	44. El bailarín invita

**San Petersburgo, Julio 2016**

El sonido del despertador jamás había sonado tan fuerte y molesto como en esa mañana. A duras penas, pudo despegar su rostro del cojín donde reposaba sobre el sofá cama, el cual, ni siquiera terminó de acomodar. Todavía tenía su ropa de la fiesta y se sentía bastante pegajoso; estuvo seguro de que se había bañado de cóctel o champagne por las manchas que tenía en su camisa. Solo la hora lo hizo levantarse con velocidad, al recordar que debía acompañar a su maestra al aeropuerto. Casi trastabillando corrió al baño y procedió a una ducha fría para levantarse.

La algarabía con la que había iniciado el día estaba taladrando en su cabeza, ya que los ladridos de Vicchan emocionados por su presencia despierta y los llamados de Minako avisándole que ya tenía el desayuno, se unía al ruido común de la regadera y él sentía que hasta el mínimo batir de las alas de una mariposa sería un infierno. Resaca, se dijo, una soberana resaca. Había perdido el control de nuevo y esperaba no haber hecho demasiado el ridículo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en la cantidad de notificaciones que se veían en su teléfono.

Todavía sufriendo los estragos de la noche, salió de la ducha y se apresuró a lavarse los dientes. Miro sin mucha atención como tenía el cabello húmedo y despeinado junto a las bolsas bajo sus ojos que delataban las pocas horas de sueño. Definitivamente, no era una estampa agradable, pero no pudo pensarlo al escuchar de nuevo el llamado de Minako, quien lo apresuraba. Yuuri se secó el rostro y salió en toalla para dirigirse apresuradamente a la habitación donde se vistió por completo en cuestión de nada. Mientras secaba sus pies y aplicaba el talco, bostezando, pensó que no tenía tiempo (ni energías) para curar sus heridas visibles.

—Yuuri, se nos hace tarde. —Minako se movía afanosa. Ya el equipaje estaba arreglado y llevaba una pequeña maleta con regalos que iban a Japón para sus familiares y amigos. Yuuri se dirigió al comedor y empezó a comer con rapidez porque, en ese momento, se percató que moría de hambre—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… —Minako sonrió al verlo con buen apetito, casi atorándose con los onigiris en la mesa—. ¿Qué hice ayer?

—¡Oh, estuviste bailando toda la noche! —comentó su maestra muy contenta, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla a su lado. Yuuri imaginó eso, es lo que solía hacer. No se sentía avergonzado porque ya su grupo de baile lo conocía, y sabía que había un voto de confianza que evitaba la filtración de fotos de ellos en las redes—. Duelo de bailes, invitaste a Plisetsky y le ganaste en el desafío.

—¿En serio? —Luego le escribiría a Plisetsky para jugarse un poco con él.

—De hecho, no soltaste a Víctor toda la noche. —Minako mencionó con un tono sugerente. Yuuri se sonrojó un poco y levantó la mirada con las mejillas llenas de arroz y granitos pegados a sus labios—. Se puso a beber bastante así que hicieron todo un espectáculo. —Ella extendió su mano para desarreglar aún más los cabellos negros del bailarín, mientras una sonrisa conocedora se dibujaba en su rostro—. Dime Yuuri, ¿eres feliz?

Yuuri no necesitaba pensarlo. No hacía falta hacer un escaneo de su vida, buscar lo que había vivido últimamente o hacer estimaciones de los logros versus sus fracasos para saberlo. Simplemente levantó la mirada con aquellos ojos marrones y Minako supo leer en ese precioso brillo la respuesta que buscaba. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Yuuri repentinamente sentía que tenía tantas cosas en sus manos, tantas cosas buenas, que a veces se preguntaba si las merecía. Cierto que debía enfrentarse a esa batalla diariamente, a cada instante, mientras su mente a veces atraía pensamientos fúnebres que buscaban opacarlo. Pero la vencía porque había tantas motivaciones para ganar que se sentía impulsado a hacerlo.

El baile le hacía feliz, Víctor le hacía feliz. De repente, había logrado tener las dos cosas que amaba ahora juntas y eso le hacía sentir terriblemente dichoso. Tanto que dolía, como estar tan lleno...

—Eso es lo que tu madre querrá saber cuándo vuelva —le dijo Minako mientras le observaba con genuina alegría—. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—Tengo que planear un viaje a Japón para el mes que viene. Será solo un par de semanas de vacaciones que tendremos. —Minako asintió.

—¿Le dirás a Víctor?

—Me encantaría, pero no sé si pueda acompañarme… —Era entendible. Yuuri acababa una temporada, pero Víctor estaba por iniciar la suya.

—No importa si él no puede, tus padres te extrañan.

En ese momento, se miraron. Los ojos de Minako se pusieron inexplicablemente húmedos y Yuuri no tardó en responder con la misma sensación acuosa que se movió dentro de su pecho y subió por su garganta en forma de nudo. No hizo falta decirlo, estaba allí en el aire, palpándose con solo respirar. El anhelo mudo y el 'te extrañaré' se sintió tan fuerte que fue como una descarga moviéndose por todos lados de sus extremidades.

Minako no tardó en hacer algo al respecto. Le abrió los brazos y Yuuri se levantó para cubrirla en los suyos, mostrándole esa altura que había adquirido lejos de ella. Las manos de la exbailarina apretaron la espalda del muchacho y tuvo que tomar aire con la boca, porque el nudo le estaba dificultando la respiración. Ella recordó, hace años, cuando en una visita Yuuri le había abrazado por primera vez; ella siempre había mantenido distancia porque comprendía que a Yuuri no le gustaba demasiado el contacto, mucho menos hacerse ver débil. Pero el ballet y Rusia, a pesar de ser helada y rígida, habían logrado que Yuuri abriera su corazón para expresarse mejor y ser más abierto con sus emociones.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti —le dijo al separarse y tomar las mejillas redondas de Yuuri entre sus manos para enfatizar su mirada—. Sé que tendré que venir a otro festival en poco tiempo para verte recibir el Benous de la danse.

—Necesitaré ayuda con el discurso… aún tartamudeo en público. —Minako le escuchó y rio suavemente en respuesta.

—Oh Yuuri, la lista de agradecimientos cada vez se hace más larga. Ese día, valdrá la pena todo.

Aunque quisieran seguir hablando sobre ese día, el tiempo apremiaba y ambos se separaron para apresurarse. En ese momento que Yuuri buscó para comunicarse con Víctor, fue que vio las notificaciones y lo que había hecho en Instagram en medio de su borrachera. Los colores se precipitaron sobre su rostro y una indescriptible vergüenza le llenó al ver lo que había provocado en un minuto sin lucidez. De inmediato, intentó corregir el error, pero Yuuri no era tonto y sabía que las redes eran demasiado rápidas que descartó la idea.

Minako intentó hacerle ver lo positivo del asunto, pero Yuuri no hallaba nada de estimulante el que su privacidad se ventilara por sus mismas manos y que todos hablaran de los besos que se daba con Víctor. Cuando su novio los alcanzó en el taxi, también le hizo saber que no había nada de qué preocuparse y que, siendo sincero, se sentía muy feliz de decirle al mundo lo muy afortunado que estaba al estar con él. Yuuri no veía necesario que todo el globo terráqueo se enterara de sus capacidades como besador; sin embargo, conforme ambos argumentaban que fue como marcar a Víctor ante el público, Yuuri comenzó a sentir ese calorcito agradable de saberse su dueño, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Pronto llegaron al aeropuerto y al estar sobre el tiempo, se apresuraron a ayudar a Minako con el equipaje mientras ella corría para hacer el check in. Dejaron las maletas en manos de la aerolínea y corrieron hasta la entrada del abordaje, donde Minako tendría que entrar sola. Allí, maestra y alumno se miraron con los sentimientos congestionados porque ya era una realidad la separación, pero a sabiendas de que ya se habían despedido en forma, bastó solo una sonrisa sincera de ambos para saber el sentir del otro. Por ello, Minako enfocó su mirada en la pareja de Yuuri, quien estaba a su lado pasándole cándidamente su brazo sobre el hombro, como si buscara confortarlo.

—Víctor. Gracias por todo lo de estas semanas, cuando planifiqué mi viaje jamás imaginé que podría ser así.

—Fue un placer compartir estos días con usted, Minako. —Le sonrió de un modo despampanante, y Yuuri se tomó el tiempo de admirar como Víctor lucía regio aún si acababa de despertarse con una resaca. Los lentes semioscuros le daban un aire desenfadado y seductor, en combinación a su atuendo casual.

—¡Eso lo sé! ¡Siempre es un placer compartir conmigo! —Ambos jóvenes rieron ante la gracia de la mujer—. Nos vemos en Japón, Yuuri.

—Les estaré avisando… muchas gracias. —Hizo una ligera reverencia hacia su mentora y ella sonrió con agrado. No hizo falta un abrazo; el que Víctor propició fue el único que se llevó Minako antes de partir.

Tras ver a la mujer desaparecer por el túnel de embarque, la pareja se quedó uno al lado del otro en silencio. Yuuri se detuvo a pensar en lo ocurrido durante esas semanas, en lo importante y agradable que fue compartir el tiempo con Minako junto a las palabras de Lilia que le habían instado el ir a visitar a sus padres después de seis largos años. Soltó el aire con un poco de tristeza, pero Víctor pareció leerlo porque de inmediato lo envolvió en un abrazo. Fue fácil conseguir un espacio contra su pecho, al borde de su corazón y dejarse arrullar por las manos de su novio que encontraron la manera de consolarlo de esa sentida nostalgia con toques suaves en su espalda y su cabello.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Yuuri asintió—. ¿Por qué no le diste un abrazo de despedida?

—Ya lo había hecho en el apartamento. —Víctor pareció satisfecho con su respuesta—. Aún sigo avergonzado de lo que publicamos anoche.

—Y eso que no te he mostrado esto.

Víctor se separó un poco para sacar su móvil y Yuuri estuvo a punto de soltar un grito. Si el video que él había subido a sus redes era sugerente, el de Víctor era por mil, casi pornográfico. No hubo colores, prácticamente se transparentó al verlo y puso sus manos en el rostro como si pretendiera desaparecer así. Víctor volvió a abrazarlo y, riendo, le fue leyendo uno a uno los comentarios que había en la publicación, mientras derramaba besos conciliadores en su mejilla.

_**v-nikiforov** 10h_   
_**v-nikiforov** Yuuuuuriiiiii \\(° °)/_

_Ver más comentarios_

_**YramSeret** » ¡OMG! ❤️❤️❤️ Que afortunada me siento por poder presenciar tanta perfección _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo tendremos lemon, porque nada detendrá a Vitenka de ir conquistar la cueva de Yuuchan. LOL pero este era el momento que tenía planeado para que Víctor descubriera los posters, y me hace gracia porque es culpa de Yuuri. Si Yuuri no hubiera activado su lado fanboy para salvar a los pósteres de la máquina Nikiforov, seguro Víctor se daba cuenta después del orgasmo xD
> 
> Además, quería asegurarme de mostrar algo: Yuuri teniendo la iniciativa de la cita, del baile y Víctor dejándolo ser, que no cambia el hecho de que cuando vayan a la cama se switcheen sin inconvenientes, sin perder su personalidad. Yuuri ya le dijo que va a aprender, así que seguro lo veremos volteándolo en la cama, para seguir siendo el Yuuri que hemos aprendido a amar en este fic. La afluencia de sus roles va a ser muy fluida, o al menos eso espero.
> 
> Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, necesitaba pasar de la nostalgia a la parte romántica y allí al hard. Espero haber logrado una transición fluida, porque con ellos va a ser difícil, de ahora en adelante, que no pasen del hard al dulce y viceversa, ya que todo lo que quieren ellos es dar amor y recibir amor. La canción de Elton John (que ya Víctor había mencionado era el artista favorito de Yuuri) es Your Song y es una canción preciosísima. Solo imaginar que la bailan y Yuuri le canta el final del coro a pocos milímetros de los labios de Víctor, me puso colorada.
> 
> La semana pasada no pude publicar porque no tenía el capítulo. Los retos de los Katsudon junto a los de Escritores sobre hielo me ocuparon el poco tiempo que me quedaba para escribir. Pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, votos y recomendaciones. Me hace muy feliz leerlos. ¡En serio!


	45. La leyenda se funde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia +18 Vicyuu

**San Petersburgo, Julio 2016**

Después de haber dejado a Minako para tomar su viaje y a Yuuri en su apartamento, Víctor regresó a casa con la idea de que debía esperar hasta el día siguiente para disfrutar de su novio. No podía negar que fue desalentador, pero comprendía perfectamente que Yuuri querría descansar de lo que había sido una jornada espartana. Quiso consolarse con el pensamiento de que valdría la pena y buscó distraerse en otra cosa, ya que había desocupado todo su fin de semana pensando en que tendría a su novio por entero.

Sin embargo, para cuando cayó la noche, cometió el error de buscar distraerse con el internet. Por estar revisando lo que decían los medios, leyó un análisis donde hablaban de las probabilidades de que esta fuera la última temporada de su carrera y que deberían ir enfocando sus ojos en las nuevas estrellas, en donde Yuri Plisetsky lucía como uno de los principales favoritos para tomar el trono que Víctor dejase. No le extrañaba; si era sincero consigo mismo, no era una situación inesperada ya que se trataba de un tema que había sido recurrente en los últimos dos años.

Cuando preguntaron si se retiraba a los veintiséis, ganó su cuarta medalla de oro en ambos eventos internacionales; y cuando lo preguntaron el año pasado, obtuvo sin problemas la quinta. Fuera del mundial recibió de nuevo esa pregunta: ¿qué hará en la nueva temporada? En ese momento, no había sabido cómo responder, no obstante, ahora tenía miles de ideas, tantas, que temía no poder concretarlas todas.

El tema más que cambiar de profesión, se trataba de su identidad. Se había acostumbrado y estaba muy cómodo con lo que había ganado durante esos años y con la aceptación que tenía por parte del mundo, que bailaba al son de sus pies sobre el hielo. La posibilidad de tener que dejarlo de lado lo confrontaba con otra situación: ¿Quién sería él de ahora en adelante? Antes tenía miedo de responder esa pregunta, a sabiendas de que lejos del hielo no tenía nada esperándolo; pero ahora, que se sentaba a pensarlo a consciencia, Yuuri había cambiado por completo la ecuación, dejándole mil opciones posibles.

Yuuri modificaba todo al quitar el miedo al futuro, pero dejaba la incertidumbre. Claro que podría construir una vida con Yuuri y le encantaría hacerlo, pero tampoco quería que su identidad se quedara relegada al ser solo la pareja del _premier danseur,_ del mismo modo en que no toleraba que a Yuuri lo estigmatizaran como solo la pareja de la leyenda viviente del patinaje ruso cuando tenía méritos. Y allí llegaban las posibilidades: ¿Modelo? Estaba seguro de que muchas marcas lo aceptarían sin problemas. ¿Empresario? Tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado de sus incontables triunfos para invertir en un negocio propio. ¿Entrenador? Contaba con la experiencia para tomar de la mano a una joven promesa. ¿Coreógrafo? Siempre le encantó crear historias a través de la música y el baile.

Independientemente de la dirección a la que lo llevara su pensamiento, Víctor se encontraba con Yuuri dentro de esa hipotética vida fuera del hielo. Se imaginaba llegando de un viaje tras una sesión fotográfica y encontrar a Yuuri lavando sus pies para curar las heridas del ballet en la sala de su casa, o, abrir una cafetería con alguna decoración peculiar para luego despedirse con un beso de Yuuri quien tenía que ir a sus entrenamientos; incluso, despedirse de él cuando las presentaciones y los eventos de patinajes se entrelazaran y fuera a acompañar a ese joven patinador. En cada visión de vida, Yuuri era una constante que no quería abandonar.

Durmió con Yuuri en su pensamiento y despertó con la ansiedad de verlo. Pronto, descubrió que valió la pena esperar porque Yuuri se lo demostró con creces con cada agasajo que le entregó a él en esa noche. Las rosas púrpuras que recibió, el restaurant a donde lo llevó, el baile y sus palabras emotivas; Víctor no había mentido: en más de veinte años era la primera vez que se sentía amado, amado por ser solo Víctor, no por sus medallas, méritos y talento en el patinaje.

Durante mucho tiempo pensó que, si llegaba a tener una pareja formal, le gustaría que fuera alguien lejano del patinaje para no tener que vivir con la intriga de dudar si su fanatismo era la fuente de ese amor. Con Yuuri ya estaba seguro de que no era así, que siempre estuvo equivocado. Aún con la admiración que Yuuri guardaba por él desde hacía tantísimo tiempo, y que había visto representada en la forma en que hablaba y vivía su vida antes de él, Yuuri había sacado a flote muchos otros aspectos de sí mismo que él había llegado a olvidar.

Yuuri le amaba. Se lo había demostrado de muchas formas: con palabras, con gestos, torpemente y algunas veces de forma tan osada que no le quedaba duda alguna. Yuuri le amaba y era un amor que había empezado desde hacía años, un amor que nació cuando él ni siquiera lo conocía. Allí, en esa pared, estaba otra evidencia que lo gritaba. Yuuri lo amaba desde hacía tiempo, él había estado presente en su vida sin saberlo y su primera impresión fue sentir que quería esos años que Yuuri estuvo admirándolo a la distancia para adorarle igual.

Pero así es el amor… y el tiempo no es una medida fiable cuando de él se trata. Yuuri podría estar alimentando un amor desde hace años, que se materializó en todos sus ámbitos en esos pocos meses, pero Víctor había desarrollado ese amor de forma explosiva, visceral, que quemaba sus entrañas y lo hacía tener la fuerza de cruzar el pacífico en un salto. Yuuri se había metido en sus huesos, le hinchaba las venas, le llenaba los pulmones de aire, el corazón de sangre y lo había hecho sigiloso… que tonto había sido al pensar que él tendría que ser el casanova que debía conquistar su corazón de Romeo bohemio, cuando fue la inocencia de Romeo la que lo tenía a sus pies.

—Yuuri. —Se giró y lo vio sobre la cama, con los pies fuera de ella mientras sus manos le tapaban el rostro avergonzado. Lograba adivinar el rojo de sus orejas y le resultó adorable, otra parte de sus encantos—. No me respondiste… —se acercó enamorado, hasta posar sus rodillas sobre el colchón y subirse en él—. ¿Cómo los obtuviste?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso precisamente ahora? —replicó sonando ofuscado. Víctor rio entre dientes mientras posaba ambas palmas sobre el colchón, dejando que el peso presionara y Yuuri quedara encerrado en sus extremidades.

—¿Estás molesto acaso?

—Pensé que ya sabías…

—Ya te dije porqué no los vi esa vez. —Tomó su muñeca izquierda y la beso cándidamente antes de llevarla contra el colchón, con su mano atrapándola. Disfrutó del modo delicioso en que sus pálpitos aceleraron, así mismo de la expresión entre asustada, sorprendida y expectante de su novio bajo él—. Si los hubiera visto ese día… créeme que te los hubiera firmado, uno a uno, a cambio de algo.

—¿A cambio de?

El desconcierto inicial que lo había llenado al ver la pared repleta de posters como un altar para él, se había convertido súbitamente en combustible encendido. Víctor ahora solo podía pensar en las veces en que jugaron y hablaron de sus fantasías mientras Yuuri miraba esa pared. Las ocasiones en que Yuuri se masturbó con su nombre atorado en los labios, viendo esa pared, como si él hubiera estado allí observándolo en silencio. Lo imaginó moviéndose entre las sábanas, soltando su deseo a modo de caricias mientras sus ojos estáticos veían. Solo pensarlo, solo fantasear siendo testigo de las lascivas fantasías de su novio en soledad, le inflaba las venas.

—Yuuri…

Tomó la muñeca derecha de su novio y repasó la vena que sobresalía en ella con la punta de su lengua. Los pálpitos de Yuuri aumentaban y aunque no pudiera sentirlo por el pulgar que tenía para tomarle el pulso, lo notaría por el modo en que Yuuri jalaba aire, subiendo y bajando su tórax con velocidad. Cuando mordió aquella sensible zona, Yuuri retuvo el aliento.

—Mi pequeño y dulce Yuuri. —Bajó sus caderas para sentarse sobre él y percibir la erección que ya había notado al verlo en la distancia. Rio a lo bajo, inclinándose por completo sobre el bailarín para hablarle al oído mientras lo capturaba contra el colchón. —Ni tan pequeño… mira como crece cuando me muevo sobre Yuuchan.

—No lo llames… así. —Yuuri contuvo un gemido mientras se retorcía bajo su peso. Fue delicioso de ver; el modo en que su ceño se arrugaba y sus manos sujetadas por él formaban puños, era una visión muy erótica—. Pensé… te incomodarías.

—Por los posters, no… solo me siento muy pervertido ahora. —Lamió el hélix de su oreja, haciéndolo temblar—. Y no es justo, ¿sabes? Porque todo lo que quiero es follarte muy duro hasta que llores de placer por todas estas sorpresas y sobresaltos que me has dado esta noche.

Yuuri gimió perdido ante sus palabras. Ese sonido obsceno lo accionó como el fuego de una mecha, a punto de estallar una gran colección de explosivos. Víctor se sentía así, encendido, en peligro de combustionar, y fue mayor la amenaza cuando Yuuri movió sus caderas para tentarle al rozarse contra su pelvis. Siseó… la verdad, no quería perder el control aún si todo lo que parecía buscar Yuuri era eso. Quería hacerlo de modo memorable, quería que lo disfrutara, quería que Yuuri descubriera que podía morir y revivir en sus manos y entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma.

Por ello se levantó, soltándolo en la cama con el cuerpo encendido. Él mismo no se sentía diferente, pero la distancia provocaría que pudiera recuperar el control de sí mismo. Desde allí, podía ver a Yuuri tiritando, con los brazos extendidos sobre la cama y la ropa arrugada mostrando su erección en el pantalón. Una vista demasiado tentadora como para quedarse viendo por mucho tiempo. Todo lo que deseaba era ya tener las ropas lejos y el cuerpo de Yuuri preparado para penetrar hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, hasta que su forma quedará completamente moldeada dentro de Yuuri y el cuerpo de su novio permaneciera prendido por él.

—Oh… dejé el celular allá afuera —susurró mientras llevaba sus propias manos hacia los botones de la camisa crema. Admiró embebido la figura de Yuuri en la cama, sudado, sonrojado, aun temblando de deseos más que por el clima.

—¿Para qué quieres el celular? —Yuuri preguntó con voz ronca. Víctor retiró el primer botón, lento, moviéndose bajo el ritmo de una melodía que solo escuchaba en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo qué para qué? Para música, Yuuri.

—¿Me vas a bailar? —La sonrisa incrédula en los labios de Yuuri le empujó a seguir con su juego. Dos botones más abandonaron los ojales y sus dedos rozaban tentativamente la piel que iba exponiendo. Los ojos de Yuuri oscurecieron al perseguir el recorrido de sus dedos que bajaban por el cuarto botón—. Pensé, que ya me ibas…

—Ganas no me hacen falta, Yuuri… —Un nuevo botón fuera, y de inmediato fue por el quinto mientras veía como Yuuri hundía su propio estómago—. Estoy pensando en que será tu primera vez y no quiero que lo recuerdes por cómo te dolió. Pero… —su voz bajo y otro botón salió, quedando solo uno en su camino—, cuando estés acostumbrado a mi tamaño…

—¿Qué harás? —Yuuri sonó deliciosamente bajo, con la mirada fija en el ombligo que ya había descubierto.

—¿Qué te gustaría? —decide jugar—. Podría follarte contra la pared, o subirte a una mesa para tenerte completamente abierto para mí y me puedas sentir en tu garganta. —Yuuri soltó el aire ruidosamente. Él, entretanto, desabotonó sus puños—. ¿Qué te provoca?

—Tú…

No tuvo que decirlo. Yuuri se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, con las mejillas rojísimas y las orejas encendidas en el mismo tono, mientras le miraba con lascivia tatuada en sus pupilas. Su estómago se encogió al instante al verlo ponerse de pie y sintió de pronto las manos de Yuuri empujándolo contra el clóset de madera para atacar a sus labios con hambre. El beso fue agresivo, visceral y Víctor no tardó en apretar sus glúteos mientras las palmas de Yuuri se posaban en sus pómulos y su cuerpo serpenteaba sobre el suyo. Sintió fuego, tocaba fuego; Yuuri le bebía la boca y el alma, Víctor le respondía a la altura de su arrebato y sus alientos se conjugaban provocándole un húmedo calor que le erizaba la piel.

Víctor podía sentir las gotitas de sudor formándose de nuevo en la parte baja de su espalda y abdomen. Yuuri arrastró las que pretendían formar una alfombra en su cuello al beberlas con sus labios. Maldición… era tan caliente… cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la ardiente punta de la lengua de Yuuri que delineó sus venas marcadas y su pelvis se empujó para rozarlo, buscando más contacto.

Pero no, quería más. Los besos de Yuuri eran capaces de hacer implosión bajo su dermis. Sacó fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo y hacerlo girar, de manera que pudiera abrazarlo desde la espalda. Su sexo endurecido y atrapado en el pantalón se clavó contra los glúteos de Yuuri, sacándole un gemido erógeno y sus manos inquietas acariciaron con fuerza desde el estómago hasta sus hombros mientras jugaba con la punta de su oreja usando sus dientes. Yuuri se retorcía de forma deliciosa, su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de sus caricias y el aire escapaba ruidosamente de su nariz, con un sonido tan obsceno que a Víctor le provocaba. Sus dedos apretaron sobre la ropa los músculos formados de su bailarín: la dureza de los pectorales, la forma del abdomen labrado por el ejercicio y la manera en que sus venas se dibujaban en el cuello y eran repasadas con su lengua. Gemía, temblaba, se empujaba contra su erección lasciva y Víctor no podía contener los jadeos que cada roce insano le provocaba.

Sin soportarlo más, se dirigió hasta el botón y la cremallera del pantalón del bailarín para quitarlo de su paso. El bóxer apretado le dio la bienvenida y el pantalón cayó hasta los tobillos de Yuuri, quien rápidamente los retiró de su alcance. Allí, las palmas de Víctor se volvieron más viciosas y se permitieron entrar por debajo de su camisa, Yuuri soltó un gemido alto y busco sus labios para ahogarse en un beso furioso, húmedo, ya sin contención.

Rojo, eso era todo lo que veía Víctor por debajo de sus párpados cerrados: rojo líquido, azul eléctrico, verde vibrante y enloquecedor. La gama de colores empezaba a mezclarse bajo reflectores y cada caricia recibía una tonalidad distinta dependiendo de su intensidad. Ahora mismo, las llamas se levantaban por todos lados emulando un incendio, porque Yuuri Katsuki pensaba quemarlo con la punta de su lengua húmeda jugando en su boca, con los mordiscos que dejaba en sus labios, con las succiones y con el modo en que empujaba su trasero casi gritándole _follame_ al oído. Hacía tanto calor que Víctor estaba seguro de que acabaría con insolación, Yuuri Katsuki le iba a absorber hasta el alma y todo se hizo tan evidente, estuvo claro el malévolo plan al que se vio expuesto, cuando Yuuri tomó su mano derecha y la dirigió al fondo, dentro de su bóxer y le hizo vibrar la garganta.

Se sintió como caer en un precipicio en caída libre. Sus dedos se enroscaron en la base del sexo de Yuuri mientras su muñeca recibía la caricia del vello recortado. Yuuri soltó una nueva voz, casi tenía sabor a almizcle. Un suspiro lleno de alivio y ansiedad le impulsaba a moverse sobre el largo, acariciarle hasta la punta y darle eso que Yuuri buscaba con ansias mientras exhalaba contra su mejilla.

—Eres tan erótico… —Y jalaba aire por la nariz, por la boca, ya su cuerpo no sabía de donde cuando respiraba fuego—. Tan erótico, Yuuri… tan malditamente obsceno. —Le habló al oído y dejó que sus yemas le cubriesen, le adorasen, le dejara ver las puntas de las estrellas sin permitirle ir a ellas y estaba funcionando porque la espalda de su bailarín se había curvado, los hombros se habían tensados, los deliciosos glúteos se volvieron piedras por donde su erección se paseaba inmisericorde—. He soñado tanto contigo, te he imaginado tanto…

—Víctor…

—Quiero cogerte tan fuerte. —Soltó contra su oído, para que lo escuchara bramar como caballo desbocado, yendo al precipicio de su boca—. Que llores de placer…

Su mano libre fue hasta su rostro para acariciarle los pómulos húmedos de sudor. Sus dedos peinaron los cabellos negros (de ambos puntos), arrastró con lentitud el sudor, delineó todas las aristas y Yuuri casi gimoteó en respuesta. Con la derecha apretó más bajo sujetando el escroto y con la izquierda delineó sus labios hasta que la punta de la lengua de Yuuri salió para mojar sus yemas. Gemían sin dejar de mirarse, Víctor al ver la manera en que Yuuri lamía sus falanges y Yuuri al sentirse casi venir con la estimulación directa. Todo sobraba; bóxer, camisa, pantalón, calcetines, el aire, la cama, el espacio, el tiempo, todo. Todo sobraba cuando solo eran dos cuerpos comportándose como dos masas de tierra a punto de colisionar y crear un cataclismo que daría lugar al _bigbang_ y una nueva existencia.

Víctor sabía que era demasiado calor para contenerlo por mucho tiempo y a esas alturas necesitaba toda su ropa fuera. Necesitaba a Yuuri en la cama, lo quería con las piernas abiertas mostrándole el punto, lo ansiaba con urgencia mojado y preparado para recibirle. La electricidad se movía por su cuerpo, la corriente viajaba bajo la piel encendiendo todo y quitándole sostén a sus piernas que no podrían mantenerlo de pie. La sangre viajaba con fuerza y velocidad hasta su pene haciéndole sentir duro, tan malditamente duro, que nada podría evitar que se quedara dentro de Yuuri en esta y otra vida.

Recorrió con un mordisco el largo del cuello del bailarín y Yuuri casi sollozó: le era insuficiente. Podía sentir que necesitaba más, que lo quería todo.

En un movimiento raudo, Víctor se inclinó para llevarse consigo el bóxer. Sus dedos acariciaron la piel expuesta de los muslos y pantorrillas al bajar mientras su boca dejó caer besos mojados sobre la columna, erizándolo. Al tener la pieza en el suelo hundió su nariz en los glúteos húmedos y mordió la dureza para escuchar a Yuuri jadear. El aroma lo estaba volviendo loco, casi se sentía fuera de sí. Yuuri olía a sexo, a sudor, a ganas y todo lo que quería era recorrerle con la boca por completo.

Pero empezó a ascender con el bóxer en su mano, no sin dejar que sus yemas acariciasen el interior de las piernas duras de su bailarín. Y oh, que deliciosa la imagen de Yuuri sujetando su pene mientras esperaba, como si le pidiera paciencia y al mismo tiempo lo consolara de haber perdido su anterior estimulación.

Doblegado por el deseo, Víctor le mordió el cuello y luego lamió la zona. El sudor explotaba en sus papilas gustativas.

—Busca los condones y el lubricante, Yuuchan. —El nombre provocaba un nuevo culebreo que podía disfrutar. Yuuri suspiró hondo y le miró con los párpados entrecerrados.

—¿Y me acuesto…?

—Aún no, cariño… —Sus dedos derechos se movieron para desabotonar la camisa que aún Yuuri cargaba y así quitarla de su paso—. Solo espérame de pie y déjalos a la mano.

La última prenda que cubría a Yuuri salió de su campo de visión cuando la arrojó al suelo. Víctor no quiso perderse de la imagen de su bailarín caminando hacia la mesa de noche, temblando, con sus poros erizados y moviendo su maravillosa musculatura para goce de su vista. Era maravilloso, y solo mirarlo inclinarse en la mesa de noche mientras rebuscaba algo en la gaveta, era suficiente para admirar su precioso cuerpo, sus músculos delineándose y su espalda formando líneas.

No pudo contener el impulso que le hizo llevar el bóxer de su novio a la nariz para aspirar el aroma encerrado en la tela, como si fuera un afrodisiaco. Su corazón se apretó al estar lleno de sangre y dejó caer la pieza cuando notó los ojos de Yuuri mirándolo desde allá, con sus pupilas brillantes y su piel con partes rojizas producto de la excitación. Él estaba seguro de que tenía el rostro, el cuello y probablemente parte de su pecho sonrojado, porque su piel parecía arder. Decidió quitarse el pantalón con su vista fija y encendida en él, dejándolo caer para luego zafar sus pies de ellos. Su pene saltó al ser liberado de la prenda interior, a la que también dejó a un lado y Yuuri se levantó de donde estaba inclinado, pidiendo su sexo a distancia.

—Vitenka… —la voz suplicante de Yuuri aderezada por su expresión llena de lujuria hizo saltar a su pene como si tuviera vida propia.

No lo hizo esperar, no, necesitaba tenerlo ya en sus brazos. Se acercó a él y le rodeó hasta que sus palmas se posaran en los glúteos sudados, Yuuri hizo lo mismo antes de iniciar una nueva cadena de besos calientes y húmedos. Se movieron apenas un poco, todo lo que necesitaban era sentirse, y ahora en su desnudez cada caricia era amplificada, provocándole espasmos deliciosos en la parte baja del vientre. Sus lenguas jugaban, sus respiraciones desfasadas resonaban creando un eco que formaba erizamientos por ser capaces de escucharlas. Los dedos de Víctor rastrillaban la piel dura del trasero de su novio y sentía la manera en que Yuuri empujaba el suyo para provocar nuevos roces entre sus pelvis.

Sus sexos, ahora uno al lado del otro, se frotaban y humedecían con cada nuevo roce insano que le llenaba de chispeos el oído. Por momentos, Víctor se encontraba desbordado, tan profundamente lleno de señales nerviosas que solo podía temblar, sentir y volver a conmoverse como si fuera víctima de un sismo. Dejaba que Yuuri le besara el cuello, la mandíbula, el mentón y luego sus labios; después, respondía con fuerza y volvía para que sus lenguas se reconocieran mutuamente. El abdomen de Yuuri se hundía con cada fricción y sus dedos dejaron la parte baja de su espalda para subir y acariciar cada vértebra hasta el cuello. Le acarició la nuca, lo sintió cimbrar como un objeto hueco haciendo música. Su boca dejó caer besos sobre el rostro atribulado de tanto placer, húmedo por el sudor que le provocaba el calor que creaban y la saliva que ya se escurría por sus labios tras cada furioso beso.

—Te amo tanto… —su tono se escuchó oscuro, mientras se movía para guiarse a la cama, con la intención de que Yuuri se subiera sobre él—. Y me tienes loco...

—Vitya… —La garganta de Yuuri vibró al pronunciar el apelativo, y Víctor lo sintió con su boca al estar allí, persiguiendo a su nuez de adán—. Apresúrate —exigió en un tono bajo. Víctor rio contra su cuello antes de dejarse caer en la cama y recibir el peso de Yuuri sobre su cuerpo. Un nuevo jadeo se escuchó, fuerte, por parte de ambos.

—¿Ya…? ¿Estás desesperado, Yuuchan? —susurró.

Sabía que nadie podría escucharlos, que estaban solos, pero había algo de intimidad en medir el aire que salía de sus bocas para hablarse. Yuuri se erizó cuando los dedos de Víctor se posaron en el medio de sus glúteos, delineando su estructura en forma descendente. Había dejado su pelvis sobre el cuerpo de Víctor y ahora se mecía para no solo sentir ambos penes besándose sino más de esas falanges despiertas. Víctor admiró la forma en que la calentura dominaba al cuerpo de Yuuri y lo hacía buscar su placer ahora sin escatimar nada. Era delicioso, lascivo, una imagen tan erótica que le costaría no recordarla cuando patinara Eros. Los labios mordidos e hinchados por los besos, las cejas fruncidas, el rostro rojo, los párpados y pestañas temblorosas; todo él era el placer hecho hombre. Quemaba sus retinas.

Soltó un jadeo oscuro y las tonalidades se volvían más intensas. Casi podía sentir que de los cielos eran púrpuras bajo la imagen de Yuuri Katsuki convirtiéndose en la encarnación de la lujuria.

—Se siente tan bien… —murmuró Yuuri y Víctor soltó una risita ahogada, por la falta de aliento que le provocaba cada nueva fricción…—. Te amo…

Víctor dejó de hurgar sobre su ano y su perineo, los cuales había delineado y presionado para sentir el cuerpo de Yuuri temblar de expectativas. Le dejó una suave nalgada que arrancó en Yuuri un gemido alto, y luego le besó la nariz, de consuelo. Tenía que detener esas caderas antes de que su aguante fuera perdiendo control… ver a Yuuri así era una amenaza para su hombría.

—Aguanta cariño, y te haré sentir mejor.

Le prometió y Yuuri se acurrucó contra su cuello con el cuerpo temblando deliciosamente. El suyo también temblaba, a veces se sentía con falta de aire y al mismo tiempo eufórico. Yuuri tenía las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, con las rodillas y pantorrillas sobre el colchón y exponiendo el trasero levantado que recibía el suave clima como un beso en la piel sudada.

Aprovechando el leve receso que permitiría nivelar sus sentidos, Víctor arrastró su mano hasta donde Yuuri había arrojado los condones y el lubricante, cerca de su almohada. Sentía sus cabellos mojados y pegados en la frente y los labios tiritando suavemente mientras se relamía por la falta de más besos. Cubrió un dedo con uno de los envoltorios de látex y los humedeció con el lubricante, disfrutando del calor que el cuerpo tembloroso de Yuuri le emitía a su piel y la forma deliciosa en que cada erizamiento dejaba una réplica en su cuerpo.

—Dime, cariño… ¿te metes mucho los dedos? —rio al sentir a Yuuri encogerse contra su pecho, justo al mismo tiempo en que su dedo húmedo se dirigía al lugar. Mordió su labio y soltó el aliento cuando empezó a presionar el esfínter.

—A veces… —la voz de Yuuri tembló con la irrupción. Víctor cerró los ojos para imaginarlo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tus dedos? —Le ponía duro hacerse la idea, mientras la primera parte de su índice daba vueltas dentro de él—. ¿O tienes algo? ¿Un dildo? —Yuuri sacudió la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Solo… mis dedos —dijo sin aire—. Oh…

—¿Dos…? ¿tres? —continuó.

Sorpresivamente, a pesar de que el cuerpo ejercía su natural resistencia sus dedos franqueaban las barreras con mucha más facilidad de cómo lo imaginó. Yuuri estaba muy caliente y dispuesto, deseaba tanto ese momento y estaba tan relajado que las paredes estaban actuando a su favor. Tratando de soportar la tentación de ya voltearlo y penetrarle, se concentró en la forma en que Yuuri reaccionaba a cada uno de sus avances: cerraba los ojos y soltaba un delicioso gemido, antes de mostrarle sus irises marrones, casi negros de la excitación, brillantes y empapados de placer.

El cuerpo de Yuuri respondió al tener el dedo por completo y comenzó a moverse buscando profundizar, lento y firmemente. Víctor tampoco se quedó quieto e inició dibujos de espirales en su interior. Jadeó, abrumado; Yuuri tembló de pies a cabeza para luego sacudir la frente y esparcir las gotas de sudor. Víctor buscó los labios para besarlos y distraerlo mientras su dedo imprimía velocidad. Un segundo dedo le siguió al primero y sus bocas jugaron con besos lerdos mientras sus cuerpos se removían por el placer. El momento era íntimo, profundo en todos sus sentidos, porque Yuuri subió la mano para acariciar los cabellos de Víctor, mojados por el sudor y pegados a su mejilla y cara, para después retirarlos de su camino con la boca temblándole. No hubo imagen más perfecta para Víctor que esa. Era la conjunción de Eros y Ágape, la fusión de todos los amores del mundo allí, reflejados en las pupilas luminosas de Yuuri mientras le veneraba.

Ahogado en amor, porque no podía ser otra cosa lo que le llenó con más fuerza que la pasión que le exigía moverse, Víctor llevó la mano que había alojado en la cintura de su bailarín para acariciar su oreja y apartar los cabellos negros. Entre tanto, sus lenguas salían y se lamían suavemente, de forma intermitente, mientras soltaban sonidos quedos al ritmo de la estimulación. Víctor entraba, salía, se revolcaba dentro de su interior y atravesaba hasta curvar buscando hacerle sentir más placer si era posible. Estaba desesperándose, su pene palpitaba más fuerte que el corazón en su cabeza y le instaba a penetrarle ahora que era capaz de sentir la presión que Yuuri hacía alrededor de él, un abrazo constrictor y doloroso, al mismo tiempo ardiente y excitante, que le fascinará confrontar con cada embestida.

—Te necesito… —suspiró Víctor sobre la boca ajena. Yuuri asintió y soltó el aliento suavemente—. ¿Te sientes listo?

—Me voy a correr con solo tus dedos si sigues así…

Víctor no pudo contener la risa ante sus palabras, pero quería asegurarse. No deseaba que Yuuri sintiera incomodidad alguna en el momento, sino que se abocara plenamente en el placer, aún a sabiendas de que nada podría evitarle el inicial malestar cuando su erección empezara a entrar. Salió del cuerpo de su novio y se movió firmemente con Yuuri sobre él, para rodar de nuevo en la cama. Entonces, apartó los implementos a un lado cuando jaló las sábanas y Yuuri se movió para ayudarle en medio del acomodo. Víctor lo auxilió alzando la cobija para que Yuuri se acostara con las almohadas bajo su cabeza y aprovechó para ver la forma deliciosa en que le abrió las piernas, invitándole. Fue imposible no quedarse admirando la exposición de todo su sexo, del ano palpitante y de sus testículos llenos pegados a la base del pene que se alzaba triunfante ante sus ojos. Una visión tan llena de belleza como de lascivia.

Cada nuevo paso que lo llevaba a concretar le encendía la piel. Yuuri le miraba con los ojos oscurecidos y sus dedos consolando a la erección pulsante, otra manera más de seducirlo a caer a sus bajos instintos. Víctor se apresuró a masturbar su miembro para endurecerlo más y así cubrirlo con el condón y mojarlo con el lubricante; luego se acomodó, tapándose con aquella tela que sabía terminaría en el suelo cuando empezara a embestir. Entonces, volvió a cernirse sobre él para colocar la punta de su pene como ariete a punto de tumbar una enorme puerta.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, las manos de Yuuri que primero acariciaron sus mejillas y apartó los cabellos para sujetarlos tras sus orejas, se movieron a su espalda cuando empezó a penetrar. Firme pero seguro, el cuerpo de Yuuri comenzó a recibirlo entre temblores y gimoteos y Víctor aguantó estoicamente la presión que su pene vivía con cada centímetro conquistado. Cuando sentía resistencia, esperaba quieto y miraba hasta que Yuuri volvía a tomar el aire. Tras su mudo permiso, un segundo empujón más potente que el primero empezó a abrirse paso para llenar a Yuuri, y cada nueva victoria le provocaba a su cuerpo temblar de puro gozo. Mientras tanto, Yuuri abría la boca para soltar gemidos y le impulsaba a buscar más, por lo que volvió a salir y entrar de nuevo, esta vez sintió sus testículos golpear los glúteos de su novio y Yuuri dibujó una curva con su espalda que le pareció fascinante.

Presa del placer el cuerpo del bailarín empezó a dibujar formas preciosas y erógenas. Sus músculos marcados mientras alzaba los brazos para sostenerse de la almohada, el cuello expuesto y la nuez de adán temblando ante cada trago, los pectorales al inflar los pulmones de aire, el abdomen que se formaba al estirarse… Víctor dibujó con las yemas de su mano derecha dentro de las sábanas mientras su izquierda le sostenía, alargando una nueva nota de violín. Yuuri temblaba bajo sus brazos, su cabello mojado se movía y pegaba por todos lados de su frente y orejas. Su novio recreaba nuevas expresiones de deleite mientras cada pulso de sangre se sentía como una llamarada que partía desde el punto de la unión hasta todas sus extremidades.

Pero no pudo esperar más. Entró, salió. Entró, salió. Entró y salió tan potente que Yuuri gimió con descaro y su piel se sintió al rojo vivo. Sus caderas tomaron vida propia y todo raciocinio se perdió en algún lugar de las sábanas. Víctor apretaba el costado de Yuuri mientras entraba, lo acariciaba al salir y luego lo sujetaba para entrar con más fuerza y ver, desde su posición, cada nueva exhalación o cómo brotaba la voz de los labios hinchados. Yuuri abría los ojos, los cerraba, hacía muecas deliciosas y se dejaba ir por el placer mientras él buscaba el punto. Salir y entrar se volvió en la única misión de su vida, en el propósito de su ser, en el llamado divino de su cuerpo que había sido creado, seguramente, para entrar y salir de Yuuri Katsuki hasta el final de los tiempos.

Sujetó ambos brazos contra el colchón y se empujó con más denuedo y entrega. Yuuri levantó los brazos y le apretó la espalda mientras la cama chirriaba con cada hundimiento de piel contra piel. Por un momento, desbordado, Víctor cayó al hueco de su hombro y cuello para hundirse y respirar su aroma a sexo mientras sus caderas se hundían con vida propia. Allí percibía el vibrar de la garganta de Yuuri antes de cada gemido, allí escuchaba la cabecera de madera golpear la pared con cada embestida. Todos los sonidos: el húmedo y el chapoteo de su pene contra el cuerpo de Yuuri, el roce de las sábanas, la presión del colchón, la pared, el silencio, sus latidos y los de Yuuri estrellándose contra sus torsos desnudos que se friccionaban, las tetillas erectas que le rozaban la piel sensible, sus gemidos y los de Yuuri, su respiración y la de Yuuri... todo era un concierto lascivo y erógeno que le llenaba la cabeza de una única tarea: entrar y salir, entrar y salir, entrar y salir.

Jadeó. La vocal 'a' se alargó en el aire mientras subía de nuevo sus caderas y se empujaba ahora sintiendo los muslos de Yuuri rodearle el cuerpo, al haber subido para enredarse contra su piel y provocarle más, hundirse más. Ahora Víctor sabía que iba a enloquecer: los 'más', 'mmm', 'Vitya', 'quiero', 'oh', 'más'; se multiplicaban en una fila infinita que entraba al oído como el roce de una pluma, que lejos de provocar cosquillas le encendía cada terminal nerviosa. Víctor quería todo eso, quería darle más, mucho más a Yuuri. Quería enloquecerlo, quería que perdiera los filtros, que abandonara las barreras, que se derritiera bajo su tacto, que se quedara tan prendado para jamás olvidar que ese día fue suyo y lo seguiría haciendo suyo, porque después de probar aquel adictivo sabor dudosamente podría vivir sin él luego. Lo necesitaba de todas formas, en todas las maneras, de espalda, sentado, acostado, de lado, arriba y bajo suyo, dentro y fuera y entrar, entrar, entrar, entrar…

Era incapaz de saber qué decía, tampoco ponía esfuerzo de escuchar a Yuuri cuando las palabras parecieron cambiar las vocales por sonidos desde la garganta, el esófago, el vientre, el pene. El miembro de Yuuri se restregaba y rebotaba contra su propio abdomen mojándolo incesantemente mientras Víctor lo sentía palpitar al borde de su ombligo. Las manos de él estaban ocupadas separando las piernas de Yuuri, apretando los muslos fuertes, sintiéndolo hundirse contra el colchón mientras se metía hasta que sus testículos lo golpeaban. Lo había esperado con tantas ansias y por fin era suyo que el tiempo era relativo: cinco minutos o una hora, no le importaba porque todo lo que podía hacer era salir y entrar de nuevo.

Yuuri soltó su nombre casi en un grito y Víctor sintió el pene de su novio temblar, sacudir y luego mojarse contra su abdomen. Víctor no se detuvo —nada podría hacerlo, ni siquiera la muerte— y se hundió con más fuerza disfrutando del delicioso roce de los vellos púbicos, mojados, pegajosos contra su piel y la forma en la que Yuuri se erizaba con cada movimiento.

Estaba desbordado, se sabía a punto de llegar porque todos los colores daban vueltas bajo sus párpados, como reflectores a punto de formar blanco. Tenía que seguir penetrando, arremeter hondo, necesitaba hacerlo. Volvió a caer sobre Yuuri y recibió su abrazo junto a la deliciosa forma en que lo apretaba, con su cuerpo empujando hacia él. No estuvo seguro si había llegado, quiso preguntarlo, pero sentía que no podría procesar nada más que no fuera seguir profundizando en Yuuri. Sin embargo, no hizo falta, percibió al miembro de su novio seguía endurecido entre sus vientres y Víctor siguió empujándose, agarrando un nuevo impulso al presionar sus rodillas y los pies a la cama. Yuuri volvió a gemir con fuerza y por fin comprendió que había encontrado la perfecta posición para estimular la próstata; eso le dio ánimo de continuar, de ir por más.

Sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía: los dedos de Yuuri le arañaban y los de Víctor le apretaban las caderas para sostenerlo mientras su boca bebía de su sudor. Eran como dos placas tectónicas colisionando una y otra vez y formando terremotos que devastaban ciudades, tsunamis que desaparecían islas, fenómenos para destruir y crear. Los sonidos de aquel concierto llegaban a su clímax, Víctor gemía sin tregua y Yuuri voceaba algo en otro idioma que ni siquiera se dedicó a identificar. Todo lo que podían sentir, en el efímero y mortal movimiento de penetrar y salir, era como las energías se iban e impulsaban a un solo punto, viajando como una señal eléctrica que encendía y apagaba luces bajo sus cuerpos mientras el calor y la humedad le arrebataba la visión.

Y al final, llegó. Un cielo blanco y límpido apareció bajo sus párpados y explotaron todas las cosas existentes sobre la tierra y fuera de ella. Víctor sintió su cuerpo cediendo al delirio y se corrió con tal fuerza que pensó iba a desfallecer allí mismo. La brisa que se deslizaba por su espalda desnuda de repente se hizo más fuerte, los dedos clavados en sus caderas se sintieron dolorosos y potentes. Al abrir sus ojos, tembloroso, miró a Yuuri recoger mucho aire mientras su rostro estaba completamente rojo y sudado. Boqueaba como un infante en busca de su alimento y sonrió porque todo lo que deseó fue llenarle la boca de la forma más lasciva posible. Sin embargo, fue más fuerte la plenitud de la que se vio preso con la culminación, que el pensamiento no hizo raíces.

Agotado pero feliz, se dejó caer blando sobre el cuerpo de su bailarín y se dedicó a solo recuperar el aliento. El cuerpo de Yuuri estaba caliente como brasas y el corazón le latía furiosamente aún. Él recuperó la audición del suyo propio para notar que su corazón también estaba latiendo casi al mismo ritmo fuerte del de Yuuri, y empezaban a bajar las pulsaciones a tiempo, juntos. Aún conectados, darse cuenta de tan efímero detalle lo hizo sentir aún más unido al cuerpo de su novio.

Era fascinante… todo lo que creyó que había sido disfrute sexual quedó hecho nada tras haber vivido esta experiencia con Yuuri. Se sentía rejuvenecido, victorioso, potente… su libido disparado hasta la estratosfera a pesar de que su cuerpo se hallase cansado. Pero eso era lo que le provocaba Yuuri, abrazado a él, tras llegar a un orgasmo sin precedente. Sentirse dueño del mundo como nunca lo había sido.

Con sus dedos titubeantes, aún llenos de corrientes eléctricas, buscó entre ambos cuerpos para comprobar que, efectivamente, Yuuri también hubiera llegado. Todo su estómago estaba mojado de semen y el pene de Yuuri estaba flácido en medio de ellos.

—Te viniste… —lo dijo con la garganta seca. Por un momento, minúsculo, dudó que hubiera sido así.

—Quise esperarte… para hacerlo juntos. Pero no pude. —Yuuri mostró esfuerzo para hablar, casi sin voz, pero con una deliciosa vibración que podía sentir desde su lugar.

—Ya practicaremos mucho para eso…

Ahhh… su cuerpo ahora que había descargado todas las energías y ansias, gozaba de una atmósfera de pura felicidad y pereza. Víctor rodó un poco al salir del cuerpo de Yuuri, se apresuró para sacar el condón y lo dejó en el suelo tras haber hecho el nudo. Luego aprovechó para acariciar lerdamente su costado, disfrutar del sudor frío que se secaba en la piel ajena y de los erizamientos tenues que dejaban sus yemas al subir.

Satisfecho, rodó para dejar a Yuuri sobre él, quien no tardó en acomodarse sobre su hombro con sus piernas abiertas. Jaló con poca fuerza las sábanas para cubrirle del frío, y sintió a Yuri removerse hasta su costado derecho, quedándose en el hueco que su brazo le ofrecía para abrazarle. Permitieron un silencio mutuo y reconfortante, conformándose con sentir su piel recobrar la temperatura y sus respiraciones acompasándose. Solo las caricias lentas les acompañaban, subiendo y bajando sus dedos a lo largo de la espalda o costado, a veces por el cabello, por el cuello, incluso por las costillas, como si aún no pudieran pensar en soltarse.

Sorpresivamente, Víctor no tenía sueño, pero se encontraba muy feliz. Cerró sus ojos solo para disfrutar con sus otros sentidos el encuentro con Yuuri, y pensar en todo lo que lo había llevado a conocerlo, en cada victoria y derrota en el patinaje, en cada pérdida y ganancia en su vida. Quiso estar el día que decidió levantarse e ir al salón de Lilia Baranovskaya en vez de quedarse sentado en la casa pensando qué hacer, solo para decirle que esa sería la mejor decisión de su vida.

Porque entre toda esa nube blanca que había dejado el coito, ahora quedaba la certeza que se abría como puñados de colores pasteles sobre el techo. Cada nueva tonalidad descubierta con Yuuri desde que le vio danzar _apassionato_ , la pasión allí dibujada y que ahora había tocado en su más profundo ser, había sido tan influyente que había marcado su vida por completo. Ahora, no podían sus dedos dejar de disfrutar del tacto del cabello negro mientras Yuuri respiraba contra su pecho desnudo. No encontraba otro lugar en donde quisiera morir y vivir que justo en donde estaba ahora.

Y podría aprovechar ese momento para saber más, para preguntar sobre los posters, cuál fue el primer programa que vio, qué sintió, cómo fue que empezó a seguirlo; quería saberlo todo. Pero no lo preguntó, no en ese instante, no hacía falta. Víctor sentía que todos los caminos de Yuuri estaban irremediablemente atados al suyo y podía dibujar un sin fin de posibilidades para tener el mismo final.

Solo dejó arrastrar sus manos por la espalda, marcar un beso en la frente fría y respirar allí el aroma de su cabello. Recuperar energías… porque Víctor estaba seguro de que en poco tiempo estaría listo, y querría de nuevo sentir a Yuuri en todo su esplendor para probar nuevas posiciones y drenarle el alma más que el ballet. Toda una noche de lujuria, placer y amor con desenfreno, porque no bastaba tenerlo una vez.

Mientras tanto, le dejaría descansar. Hasta que empezara el nuevo acto en la obra llamada " _hacer el amor_ ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No podía cerrar la IRIDIFIESTA sin el merecido LEMON XD La verdad, había esperado ansiosa para llegar aquí y tuve muchos nervios porque hay un poco de capítulo en el lemon xDD Lo he detallado tal como lo vi, como una película erótica en mi cabeza, y debo decir que me gustó el resultado. Espero haber podido transmitir un poco de las muchas emociones que me dejó al escribir e imaginar la escena.
> 
> No creo que haya otro capítulo dedicado a puro lemon como esté, pero quise hacerlo en especial porque era su primera vez y quería retratar su dinámica. Que se sintiera lo que ellos pensaban, percibían y buscaban del otro, así como cada paso que los llevaron a la consumación. Y sí, como ven, los posters solo encendieron la máquina Nikiforov.
> 
> Espero que haya quedado bien, sobre todo los diálogos. Siempre temo colocar diálogos en los lemons porque es difícil que queden bien y no desentone con los personajes. Espero que les haya gustado el resultado.


	46. El bailarín se enciende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia +18 Vicyuu y luego Yuuvic

**San Petersburgo, Julio 2016**

 

Yuuri percibía la caricia silenciosa de Víctor sobre su espalda desnuda y su corazón, batiéndose con ansias contra sus costillas, no dejaba de latir preso de la emoción. La euforia del encuentro había acabado, pero le había dejado la sensación de confort, satisfacción y felicidad en su máxima expresión. Se sentía como haber acabado de presentarse en el enorme teatro de Alexandrisky, donde después de los aplausos y de la emoción, quedaba ese placer calmo de haber logrado lo que deseaba.

 

A pesar de los nervios, de la vergüenza y la torpeza, Yuuri había logrado navegar en la vía láctea entre los brazos de Víctor. Ahora que la pasión había acabado, todavía podía sentir el nombre de Víctor tallado en su interior, cincelado con fuego al punto de que su cuerpo aún estaba palpitando y pidiendo por él. Era una sensación extraña, pero agradable. Una forma de revivir cada segundo de intensidad con el latir de sus paredes internas. Y a pesar de que intentaba ignorarlo era imposible, ya que sus mejillas ardiendo era otra muestra del momento y de los deseos vívidos que viajaban por su piel y dentro de su torrente sanguíneo, contagiándolo de ansiedad. Una muy diferente a la que siempre había vivido.

 

Era algo así. Bajo el brazo de Víctor, sintiendo su pecho alterarse con cada respiración y con el recorrido de esas yemas sobre su piel húmeda, se sentía contento. Era tan absurda la felicidad que ni siquiera se dedicaba a razonarla, solo la vivía allí, bañándole los poros y llenando sus ojos de brillo. Enamorado, porque sabía que era esa la mejor palabra para definirse se acurrucó contra su costado mientras sus piernas se cruzaban con las del patinador haciendo una sola unidad. La sensación aún vivía en su cuerpo recorriéndolo con fuerza.

 

—¿Desde cuándo eres mi fan? —De repente, escuchó.

 

Yuuri soltó un sonido de atención y levantó ligeramente la cabeza que antes tenía pegada contra el pecho desnudo de Víctor. Este, en respuesta, dejó un beso manso sobre su frente y bajó para dejarle otro en el entrecejo, uno en la nariz... Para cuando Víctor llegó a sus labios, Yuuri se dejó llevar de pura felicidad y compartieron un beso largo.

 

Víctor pareció notar ese silencio de su parte, porque se limitó a mover la nariz sobre la suya y enviarle corrientes alternas bajo su piel. Era difícil de pensar que, tras haber estallado en tantas energías, aún pudiera ser capaz de sentir más. Yuuri soltó un suspiro profundo y al abrir sus ojos, los bellos irises de Víctor esperaban fijos por él.

 

—Uno de los primeros meses al llegar a Rusia.

 

Víctor se acomodó un poco mejor para apoyarse a su costado y dejar a Yuuri sobre el colchón, de manera que ahora era su otra mano la que le acariciaba el pecho. A Yuuri la nueva posición le permitía acariciar y ver con más atención el tórax de su acompañante. Víctor era perfecto, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera no encontraría ningún defecto. Se había quedado grabado en sus retinas la imagen del Víctor desnudo y excitado acercándose a él.

 

—Estaba en la cafetería con Lilia —le habló, con rastros de nostalgia—. Me sentía abrumado por el idioma, las costumbres y Lilia me decía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarme. Cuando vi, estaban transmitiendo la World Champion en Turín.

 

Entonces pasó. Yuuri recordaba el momento en que llamaron a Víctor Nikiforov para entrar en la pista y como su cabello corto se deslizaba con el viento mientras vestía un bellísimo traje en tonos vinos con brillantes. El público llovía en aplausos y los comentaristas hacían alusión a que en la temporada anterior Víctor había tenido que retirarse debido a una lesión en el tobillo, pero que ahora estaba recuperado y había muchas expectativas en él.

 

Yuuri había escuchado su nombre en Japón, por supuesto, pero nunca lo había visto en una presentación. Desde aquella vez, se había alejado instintivamente del patinaje sobre hielo y se había abocado por completo al ballet. Sin embargo, estando en Rusia, Yuuri supo la importancia que el patinaje tenía, y conocer a quien era uno de sus actuales representante serviría para incluirse en la nueva cultura.

 

Escuchó la voz de Lilia también invitándole a ver. Su expresión parecía la de una mujer llena de orgullo. A Yuuri le llamó la atención, y pronto entendió por qué.

 

—Dijo: 'Mira la belleza de su fuerza. Mira como danza en el hielo, él es la representación de la perfección rusa.'

 

—Wow...

 

Víctor se mostró genuinamente sorprendido, pero Yuuri le sonrió en paz. Le agradaba recordar ese momento justo ahora, porque era impensable como sus caminos habían buscado unirse desde un inicio y tenía la sensación de que, por más que hubiera buscado lo contrario, ese era el lugar donde debía acabar. En esos brazos. Y ahora que se encontraba allí, no veía poder humano capaz de sacarlo.

 

Sus dedos se movieron con pereza por el pecho de Víctor, delineando sus pectorales y los músculos que se adivinaban bajo su piel. Los ojos de Víctor empezaron a oscurecerse, más Yuuri no prestó atención a ese hecho aun si lo contemplara, dedicándose a sentir el erizamiento en la piel ajena a través de las yemas de sus dedos. Dio vueltas sobre la tetilla; sin percatarse, estaba imitando los movimientos que había visto en Víctor cuando patinaba aquella mañana, a través del movimiento de sus dedos. Podía revivirlo allí, recordar cada pirueta, cada salto, cada movimiento que había realizado porque ese video lo había visto como mil veces en su vida.

 

—Nunca había visto algo tan bello en el hielo como eso que hiciste en tu presentación —le confesó enronquecido. Pensar que ese mismo hombre que conquistó al público hace años era el que estaba allí, desnudo, después de haber habitado en sus piernas, le cortó la voz—. No pude quitarte la mirada de encima, fuiste y sigues siendo lo más fascinante que he visto en mi vida. Comencé a buscar material de ti, de tu trabajo y pronto comprendí porque Yuko era tu fan.

 

No pudo continuar, porque Víctor cayó sobre él con ímpetu, sin ser violento, para dejar caer besos en su rostro y luego tomarle la boca. Yuuri apreció el contrastante cambio de temperatura que desafiaba al frío de Rusia y lo recibió afanoso. Sus labios se embonaron con los de Víctor y sus manos no se quedaron quietas ante la necesidad de hacerlo sentir tan deseado como le transmitía Víctor a través de sus caricias. Como si deseara expresar por otros medios lo que en palabras ya no bastaba.

 

Soltó el aire al ahogarse con los deseos y se arqueó cuando los labios de Víctor comenzaron a bajar por su cuello. Sentía las manos de él apretando sus muslos, con toques cada vez más apremiantes, lejanos a la suavidad del inicio. Era tan fascinante conocer a este otro Víctor que se movía por la libido, tan increíble que Yuuri no dudó en dejarse llevar y en responder con el mismo brío. Apretó su espalda, rastrilló con la punta de sus dedos la piel pensando en dejar líneas rojas a su paso, que le hicieran recordar, aun cuando salieran de la cama, que había estado con él esa noche.

 

La posesividad fue otro impulso para su deseo y soltó un jadeo ansioso al sentir a Víctor morder su mentón. Yuuri, con los ojos oscurecidos, apenas fue capaz de pensar en algo más que no fuera acariciarlo por entero y moverse bajo él para sentir más de aquel miembro que se endurecía. Víctor fue quien gimió, Yuuri le escuchó mientras apretaba ese trasero con tantas ansias contenidas, marcándolo con sus dedos. Los cabellos claros le hicieron cosquillas en su cuello.

 

—Y compraste panfletos... —susurró contra su oreja, antes de morderla, succionarla, lamerla. Yuuri se derritió con las húmedas caricias.

 

—Sí... con mis ahorros —intentó decir. Pequeñas burbujas estallaban sobre sus ojos.

 

—¿Te masturbabas con todo eso viéndote? —La voz ronca de Víctor, junto a sus movimientos bucales en aquella sensible zona, le estaba nublando el juicio. Yuuri se estremeció por completo, mientras se movía debajo de él para seguir frotándose contra ese cuerpo caliente.

 

—Sí... a veces pensando en ti —le arrancó un jadeo a Víctor y se felicitó por tal hazaña. Sintió la piel del patinador arder al paso de sus dedos mientras sus besos volvieron a los labios hasta hacerlos enrojecer.

 

Ralentizaron sus besos por un momento para recuperar el aire, pero el contacto no menguó. Yuuri sintió la piel culebrear, las yemas de sus dedos quemarse y la sensación de humedad vistiendo de nuevo su cuerpo para hacer fácil cualquier movimiento debajo de Víctor. Pero se quedó quieto, conteniendo la combustión mientras admiraba los preciosos ojos azules siendo comidos por la oscuridad de sus pupilas encendidas de lujuria. Y era por él, y solo él podría satisfacerle. La seguridad de que Víctor lo había escogido a él por sobre todos hinchaba su pecho y lo hacía sentir merecedor de todo ese deseo atrapado. Y estaba seguro de que no le importaría ser odiado por toda Rusia si estaba en sus brazos.

 

Apartó un par de mechones mientras respiraban, alentando el momento, como si quisiera disfrutar cada estadio de su fascinación y necesidad. Los dedos de Víctor hicieron exactamente lo mismo con su cabello, echándolo para atrás. No podía dejar de saberse sudado, ansioso y expectante, seguramente coloreado tal cual Víctor, con el rojo llegando a invadir su cuello, con los labios hinchados de placer. La estampa más erótica que habría podido imaginar en su vida.

 

—Cuando termine de autografiar todo esto —le escuchó decir, mientras le amasaba su glúteo derecho—, te firmaré todos esos panfletos de la pared.

 

—¿Autografiar...? —Acarició con el pulgar el pómulo cuadrado de Víctor, apreciando su rubor.

 

—Sí... aquí tengo como para hacer unas planas. —Yuuri soltó una risita divertida. Víctor sonrió y luego buscó de nuevo besarlo. Se escuchó el chasquido húmedo de sus labios despegándose y Yuuri era capaz de contar los pálpitos acelerados de ambos corazones.

 

—No te burles de mis estrías. —Víctor rio en respuesta y su ceño fruncido no duró demasiado cuando los labios volvieron a ser besados—. ¿No me dejarás dormir hoy? Tienes que entrenar mañana.

 

—Yo no, me haré el enfermo. —Yuuri lo escuchó incrédulo, pero fue difícil hablar cuando de nuevo estaba haciendo aquello con su otra oreja—. Menos mal tú no tienes ensayo —le dijo, con la voz más ronca—, porque con lo que pienso hacerte toda la noche, Yuuri, no podrás bailar sin sentirme aún dentro.

 

El corazón le dio un vuelco y dejó escapar el aire. Con un gemido largo y ansioso, Yuuri se arqueó al escuchar aquella libidinosa promesa y la forma en la que Víctor tocaba su cuerpo para reforzar aquella seguridad. Sus pálpitos incrementaron, sintió su rostro quemar. Se movió con deseos y sus caricias se volvieron implacables para hacerle sentir a Víctor que tendría que hacerse responsable de tales palabras, pues no lo iba a dejar salir de la cama hasta cumplir.

 

Y no, Víctor no pensaba dejarlo sin satisfacción, Yuuri lo supo por el modo en que sus manos se movieron abrazándolo, apretándolo, acariciándolo. Ensimismado, dejó expuesta su garganta para que Víctor besara a sus anchas, tanto como parecía gustar, dejando de lado cualquier pudor existente mientras le presionaba la espalda. Soltó jadeos más sonoros cuando los labios de Víctor bajaron por su clavícula y derramó besos por su pecho ya encendido de deseos. No dudó en abrirse, en extender sus piernas mientras Víctor se abría pasos a través de sus muslos, recorriendo con los dedos los músculos sudados y endurecidos por el baile. De nuevo sintió el sexo ansioso frotándose contra el suyo y el aroma volvió a intensificarse, hasta intoxicarle, dejándolo con la sensación de mareo y hambre que empujaba sus caderas hacia su encuentro.

 

Aun así, había una capa de profunda devoción viajando y moviéndose entre ellos. Las caricias a pesar de voraces no dejaban de transmitir lo mucho que se querían. Siempre, a pesar de la necesidad, estaba implícito el cariño que se reflejaba a través de los besos largos y profundos, de los roces exploratorios y llenos de anhelo. Yuuri, al ver a Víctor separarse con la respiración entrecortada, le miró a través de sus pestañas húmedas de deleite mientras se estimulaba frente a sus ojos. Con el pudor hecho añicos y el profundo deseo de seducirle, lo vio soltar el aire, apretado, y miró cómo se cubría su miembro con el condón. En todo momento Yuuri no dejó de llamarlo con el movimiento de sus dedos, de sus labios, de su cuerpo ya encendido y con ganas de sentirle.

 

Víctor no tardó en prepararse y se inclinó al encontrarse listo, entonces Yuuri percibió de nuevo la humedad del lubricante, pero el calor era tanto que la baja temperatura resultó irrelevante. Se miraron profundamente y plegaron sus frentes justo antes de Víctor penetrarlo. Le arrancó un gemido apasionado y no dudó en arremeter, hasta perderlo en el placer.

 

Era tanta la vorágine de su gozo que Yuuri no supo qué hacer con sus manos, con sus pies. Las plantas apenas pudieron sostenerse en el colchón y enredarse con las sábanas mientras Víctor arremetía sujetándole fuertemente de la cadera. Sus manos intentaron sujetarse de aquella fuerte espalda. Podía escuchar los profundos jadeos de Víctor contra su cuello, su mejilla, su oído; podía sentirlo temblar cada vez que entraba completo. Yuuri se sabía al rojo vivo, porque no podía hacer más que arquear, buscar encontrar el cuerpo de Víctor en medio de cada embestida y sentir que sus huesos eran triturados por la fuerza de aquel baile que solo podrían ejecutar juntos.

 

Era demasiado, Yuuri se sintió perder. Con el fuego viajando por sus venas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué fue lo que dijo Víctor al salir, ni las palabras exactas con las que pidió que se pusiera boca abajo. Solo lo hizo, con la piel temblándole, y el peso de Víctor cayó sobre él como una prisión abrasiva. Le sujetó ambas manos con una de las suyas, plegándolas contra la cama, mientras Yuuri apenas se sostenía con las rodillas en el colchón en el momento en que volvió a entrar. La nueva posición provocó que la sensación se volviera insoportable, era tanto el placer que apretaba por todos lados. Se podía escuchar el choque de sus pieles y podía percibir a los testículos de Víctor chocar con su cuerpo de forma persistente y voraz. Yuuri soltó una vocalización en japonés, ya sobredimensionado; Víctor en respuesta le dijo algunas cosas en ruso al oído. Aquella profunda estimulación que Víctor había conseguido lo estaba enloqueciendo y no le importaría perder la cordura en manos de él.

 

Nada...

 

Nada en absoluto.

 

Su mirada se volvió difusa y lloriqueó al sentir el orgasmo acercarse con tal fuerza que parecía querer pegarse a su piel. Casi sollozó al sentir los dedos de Víctor buscar su erección para atenderle como tanto ansiaba. Curvó su espalda, gimió sin decoró al sentir las yemas calientes y húmedas de Víctor contra su piel endurecida y apretó sus paredes al sentir su clímax llegar.

 

'Yuuri', escuchó a lo lejos, cargado de erotismo y apremio. Yuuri jadeó su nombre cuando eyaculó, tras sentir a Víctor acabar. Con los párpados cerrados, fue capaz de ver las luces de colores que estallaban bajo ellos, mientras su cuerpo se daba por vencido y liberaba toda la tensión acumulada. Se sintió como potentes oleadas que lo llenaban de energía hasta dejarlo titiritando de emoción.

 

Todo lo que quedó, después de aquel espectáculo de colores que vio con ojos cerrados, fue la sensación de Víctor cubriendo la espalda con sus brazos apretados, con los labios sedientos de su sudor. Perezosamente, derramaba más besos tras su cuello y nuca, y disfrutaba de respirar contra su cabello para enviarle nuevos erizamientos a su piel. Aprovechando aquel sopor delicioso, Yuuri se dio vuelta para abrazarle y ser acogido por esos brazos. No tardó en sentir los dedos despejando su frente sudada de su cabello revuelto y comprobó que Víctor no estaba en mejores condiciones, pues tenía los ojos cansados y la piel aún roja.

 

—¿Estás bien? —lo escuchó preguntar. Yuuri asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

 

—Estoy muy bien... y cansado.

 

Buscaron de nuevo sus labios, perezosos, con los cuales el "Te amo" vibró mudamente en sus gargantas. Con el agotamiento dulce llenando sus sentidos, Yuuri solo fue capaz de buscar el borde de las sábanas en vano, antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba a su alcance y abrazarse a ese cuerpo aún más. Víctor rio roncamente y se dejó caer de espalda al colchón con el cuerpo de Yuuri ahora encima, cubriéndolo como una manta húmeda.

 

No pudo saber cuánto tiempo durmió, pero le despertó la necesidad de ir al baño y escuchar el retrete correr. Víctor no se encontraba en la cama para cuando abrió sus ojos, así que se giró en el colchón, intentó acurrucarse contra la almohada, más la sensación de que su vejiga le iba a estallar no le dejó siquiera cerrar los ojos.

 

Apenas escuchó a Víctor salir, se levantó y sin decir nada fue al mismo destino.

 

Su cuerpo se sentía extraño al caminar, pero Yuuri no pudo dejar de apreciar aquello con cierta fascinación adormilada. Antes de la cena se había preparado para el sexo, tomando todas las previsiones que había considerado adecuadas e, incluso, no había podido comer mucho por ello. Ahora que lo había logrado parecía increíble; se sonrió bobaliconamente al ver en el cesto los condones usados y poder rememorar rápidamente las dos ocasiones que Víctor lo hizo suyo en esa noche.

 

Después de lavarse, se dirigió a su habitación y tomó el puesto que Víctor le había dejado desocupado en la cama, junto a la pared. Gateó sobre el colchón y cuando se recostó sintió a Víctor cubrirlo con las sábanas para luego abrazarle bajo de ella. Los brazos de su novio le rodearon con fuerza y se acomodaron de costado mientras cerraban sus ojos.

 

Hacía silencio, la temperatura era agradable y la noche se sentía muy calma. El cuerpo de Víctor tras el suyo le llenaba de ansias, y su piel se erizada con cada mínimo movimiento y roce provocado al intentar encontrar el descanso adecuado. Trataron de dormir, pero pronto Yuuri se dio cuenta que no podría. Que su cuerpo estaba lleno de cosquillas, que la erección de Víctor le rozaba el muslo, que los dedos de Víctor empezaron a juguetear perezosos sobre su vello y él empezó a frotarse contra ese sexo sin recato. Pensó en que debería sentirse avergonzado por demostrar tanto deseo, pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando encontró en Víctor la misma necesidad, en forma de caricia en su muslo que le invitaron a levantarlo y los movimientos de su mano entre sus piernas. Solo se dedicó a disfrutar de la estimulación mientras el calor volvía a concentrarse en su rostro y bajo su vientre.

 

Los hechos tomaron su propio rumbo, sus caricias se hicieron más intensas y frotarse entre ellos en la cama se volvió una necesidad irremediable. Víctor dejaba besos sobre su cuello sonrojado y sus dedos seguían masturbando a su miembro como si hicieran falta más caricias para tenerlo totalmente duro. Yuuri solo quería tenerlo dentro, las ansias lo comían. Jadeaba mientras se frotaba contra la erección entre sus piernas.

 

—Yuuchan... —La voz de Víctor culebreó dentro de su espalda—. Mira cómo estás despierto...

 

Debía ser un pecado sentir tanto placer y excitación con el apelativo que antes solo le decían sus padres. Yuuri se removió entre incómodo y encendido, mientras Víctor se restregaba contra sus glúteos, mordiéndole la oreja en el proceso.

 

—No... no me digas así.

 

—¿No? —Los movimientos se hacían más constantes e impredecibles. Yuuri gimió y Víctor se detuvo un poco, regalándole tiempo para hablar—. ¿Por qué no? Me dijiste que te llamara así...

 

—Pero no... en un momento así. —Sin razonarlo, llevó su mano derecha hasta el interior de sus piernas para hallar la erección de Víctor que rozaba contra su muslo. Lo sintió temblar ante el toque sobre el látex—. Te habías preparado... —reclamó sin fuerza, pero empezó a llevarlo justo a donde lo quería, arrancándole un jadeo profundo a su amante.

 

—Dios, Yuuri... Te estaba esperando.

 

—Llámame de otra manera...

 

—Dame ideas... —Víctor parecía sin aliento, como si se contuviera de empujar la erección ahora que Yuuri se abría paso con ella en su cuerpo.

 

—Yuusan. —Los dedos de Víctor acariciaron su miembro, sacándole la voz—. Yuusan, puede ser...

 

—Yuusan...

 

Víctor se giró con él bien sujeto, hasta quedar ambos de espalda al colchón, él encima del patinador con las piernas abiertas y su sexo apuntando al techo. La nueva posición facilitó la entrada y Yuuri arqueó la espalda antes de empezar a mecerse deliciosamente sobre Víctor, quien gimió detrás de su oreja al estar atrapado entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

 

'Yuusan', 'Yuusan', Víctor no dejó de decir su nombre mientras Yuuri se removía ansioso sobre su cuerpo, curvando la espalda sin dejar de apoyar su peso por completo sobre su novio. La posición que habían adoptado era incómoda y difícil de mantener, pero le gustaba la manera en que se sentía cada centímetro conquistado por Víctor con el movimiento de sus caderas. Ambos se movían, entrecortados, Víctor no dejó de acariciarlo con sus manos libres para moverse mientras Yuuri danzaba sobre sus caderas. Los dedos de Víctor le tocaban desde las clavículas hasta su escroto. Le acariciaba y le estimulaba, mientras su boca había hallado la manera de jugar con su oreja y hacerlo estallar en sensaciones.

 

A pesar de la intensidad que le otorgaba estar así, acostado sobre él, Yuuri necesitaba más profundidad. Quería sentirlo de nuevo hasta lo más profundo. Por ese mismo motivo, sin siquiera discutirlo, se movió para sentarse y ahora cabalgar sobre Víctor, dándole la espalda para moverse como su cuerpo lo pedía mientras sentía los músculos del abdomen de Víctor apretarse bajo su trasero. Las manos sobre los muslos endurecidos del patinador lo sostenían, su cuerpo sentía la fuerte presencia del calor que le navegaba por la sangre y la frescura de la madrugada besando su piel desnuda. Víctor lo llamaba 'Yuusan' y Yuuri sentía que su pene saltaba de la emoción y sobreestimulación, batiéndose con cada salto que lograba dar hasta sentir la erección de Víctor atravesándolo con todo su largo y ancho, hasta que sus glúteos caían sobre los testículos. Cada nueva caída era una ramificación placentera que se expandía por todos lados, hasta sentirlo en la coronilla.

 

Entregado y obnubilado, Yuuri no quería detenerse. Quería toda esa noche, quería ser de Víctor de mil maneras y demostrarle que con él no necesitaría a nadie más. Que nadie podría complacerlo como él sí podía, y que estaba dispuesto a llevar sus límites hasta el final para complacerlo. Que él le provocaba experimentar, aprender, vivir, sentirlo de todas las maneras existentes. Las manos de Víctor apenas le acariciaban ligeramente su cadera, Yuuri se movía en busca de su satisfacción y escuchaba a Víctor perder la capacidad de decir su nombre, mudándose con jadeos más profundos, con gruñidos excitantes.

 

Al abrir sus ojos, la pared de panfletos le llenó la vista, siendo capaz de definir aún en la oscuridad y la distancia las formas de cada fotografía allí pegada, pero ninguno de ellos era el Víctor que tenía debajo de él, golpeándole el alma, con cada embestida que se volvía más fuerte, más explosiva. Jadeó su nombre, miró con énfasis cada panfleto y sintió su cuerpo removerse ansioso en señal de la cercanía de un orgasmo más fuerte que el anterior.

 

Pero Víctor se detuvo. Le sujetó de la cadera para detenerlo y antes de que Yuuri pudiera quejarse, se había levantado para abrazarlo desde su espalda, cubriéndolo por completo. La boca de Víctor buscó la suya y Yuuri la encontró en medio camino para compartir un beso erógeno, mientras su piel sentía las ansias acumuladas queriendo explotar. El beso se volvió profundo, pasional, necesario; pronto halló confortable el abrazo en contra del frío molesto y comenzó a moverse sobre la erección que aún tenía dentro de él, lentamente, para sentirlo por completo.

 

—Mírame a mí... necesito besarte, Yuusan.

 

Aún en medio de la excitación que vivía, Yuuri no tardó en comprender lo que estaba encerrado en esas palabras. Dejó salir la erección de Víctor de su cuerpo, resintiendo la ausencia al instante, pero se giró para abrazarle ahora de frente y darle la espalda a esa pared. Le sonrió antes de buscar un largo beso anhelado, llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio mientras le sentía y la dureza de la erección de él facilitó la nueva penetración. Con un grito atorado en la garganta, sintió los dedos de Víctor apretarse en torno a su cadera y las penetraciones volvieron al ritmo que habían mantenido antes, hasta provocar que sus neuronas quedaran desperdigadas en el suelo.

 

Locura, calor, pasión... Yuuri casi no podía hablar. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por esa danza, movió su cuerpo en ritmos desconocidos y dejó que Víctor le sujetara mientras se sentía sorbido por el delicioso trastorno que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Víctor le besó desde el cuello hasta las mejillas, tomó sus labios cuántas veces quiso y le abrazó con más fuerza cuando sintió el clímax llegar, aferrándose en el espacio de su hombro y cuello. Yuuri se corrió sobre su vientre, con la mente en blanco y su cuerpo convirtiéndose en un incendio sin precedente. Soltó el nombre de Vitenka en la eyaculación mientras le abrazaba la cabeza contra su pecho y los cabellos claros apretados entre sus dedos.

 

El sopor volvió... halló espacio entre los temblores, los poros erizados y los besos alelados que iniciaron tras el orgasmo. Los dedos de Yuuri vibraban contra la mandíbula de Víctor, entregado al beso mientras el calor daba paso al frío. Se sentía tan fascinado que le fue imposible dejar de mirarlo, de adorarlo y de sentirse afortunado de estar y tenerlo allí, así...

 

La mañana llegó y cuando Yuuri volvió a despertar fue por sentir el peso de Vicchan sobre su cuerpo, arrastrando parte de la sábana mientras movía la cola e intentaba despertarlo. Si Yuuri pensó por un segundo que había sido un muy vívido sueño húmedo, pronto se percató que no fue así cuando al girar aún su cuerpo sentía la presencia de Víctor por todos lados. En su interior, en las caderas adoloridas y en las partes de piel aún caliente, podía sentir los dedos, la boca y el sexo de Nikiforov, aún vivos como si siguieran allí.

 

Tras exhalar y dar un largo bostezo, abrazó a su mascota para tranquilizarla, felicitándole por haberse portado bien la noche anterior y no interrumpirlos. Derramó caricias sobre el pelo enroscado de Vicchan e intentó recordar lo último que había pasado esa noche de intensidad que lo tenía sin ganas de levantarse de la cama.

 

Lo que recordó, es que tras la tercera intensa sesión, se habían quedado abrazados y amodorrados bajo las sábanas, sintiendo el respirar del otro cerca mientras hablaban tonterías con besitos fríos y los ojos cerrados. Memoró la risa de Víctor al decirle que 'Yuusan' era la manera formal de llamarle, como si fuera un 'Señor Yuuri', y no dejó de bromear adormilado al decir que 'Yuusan' crecía más al darle el estatus de señor. Aún acostado, con su perro enroscado en su brazo, Yuuri sonrió al recordar.

 

El aroma a café le hizo reaccionar y abrir los ojos para dirigirlos a la puerta de su habitación. Víctor estaba en el marco, con dos tazas en la mano y el pantalón de vestir que había usado en la noche anterior, sin nada que le cubriera el torso. Yuuri se sintió caliente de solo observarlo, y se preguntó si acaso no dejaría de querer más de él.

 

—Buenos días, amor —dijo Víctor al acercarse. Yuuri se estiró y las sábanas dejaron de cubrir una de sus piernas.

 

—Buenos días, cariño. —Víctor le sonrió muy contento, y dejó las tazas de café sobre la mesa de noche antes de besarle en la cama. Vicchan no quiso moverse de su sitio, y Víctor tampoco hizo esfuerzo de empujarlo.

 

—¿Estás bien? —Yuuri asintió perezoso, mientras sentía la mano de Víctor moviéndose por su costado—. Temo que fui un poco rudo.

 

—Me gustó así...

 

—No me queda duda, Yuuri... cuatro veces...

 

Oh sí... después de esa tercera vez, sus cuerpos se habían buscado una vez más, aunque hallándose tan cansados, solo se abrazaron e hicieron el amor, así de costado, frotándose y sintiéndose mutuamente hasta llegar a un orgasmo placentero. Yuuri se sonrojó al pensarlo, mientras la mirada de Víctor se veía más encendida.

 

—Debo bañarme... —dijo sin aliento, esperando cualquier cosa, pero Víctor solo asintió.

 

—Te espero. Ya el desayuno está casi listo y Makkachin está sola en mi apartamento. ¿Qué te parece si vamos allá a seguir con lo nuestro?

 

—Sí... —Víctor sonrió y estuvo a punto de alejarse, antes de ser retenido—. Vitya, yo quiero hacerlo esta vez.

 

Víctor le miró sorprendido por apenas un segundo, antes de que su mirada se llenara de seguridad. Yuuri comprendió que había sido una oferta imposible de rechazar para su novio y su corazón se llenó de euforia.

 

La mañana se llevó de forma amena, sin sobresaltos. Yuuri se sentía tan lleno de felicidad que se percató que nada tenía que ver con el hecho de estar en brazos de Víctor haciendo el amor, porque era una sensación permanente que incluso perduraba estando lejos de él. Aunque le hubiera gustado bañarse con Víctor esa mañana, lo hizo a solas recordando las sensaciones vividas. Se movió desnudo a la habitación, después de ir a abrazar y besar a Víctor de nuevo en la cocina, donde estaba ocupado terminando de cocinar los huevos. Le había costado escapar de esos brazos, pero quiso esperar al momento preciso, cuando estuvieran en su apartamento y ahora le tocará a él poner en práctica lo que había vivido con Víctor esa noche.

 

Se vistió y miró por mera curiosidad el panfleto que había sufrido el daño en la noche, encontrándolo firmado por Víctor con un adorable 'Para mi musa' y la fecha. Ahora sería imposible olvidar el día en que todo ocurrió y su pecho se infló de alegría. Aunque no encontró más firmas en los otros panfletos, ya esa la valoraría hasta el fin de sus días.

 

En el desayuno, Víctor le explicó que firmaría un panfleto cada vez que durmiera con él en su cama, como un trato y una forma de inmortalizar una decena de fechas donde el amor y la entrega estarían involucradas. Yuuri decidió entonces no quitar esos panfletos de allí. Sentado sobre sus piernas, como Víctor se lo había pedido, compartieron el plato de comida entre risas, arrumacos y besos pequeños, sintiéndose todo tan perfecto que lo disfrutó sin descanso.

 

Pero, a pesar de la promesa de continuar al llegar al apartamento, el cansancio los venció una vez más y se quedaron dormidos y abrazados en la cama de Víctor, con Makkachin y Vicchan acomodados cerca de ellos. Apenas habían dormido en la noche, así que recuperaron ese sueño en la mañana y parte del mediodía, hasta que el hambre los hizo levantarse y Víctor volvió a la cocina, buscando preparar algo ligero.

 

Yuuri decidió ayudarlo en la faena, encontrando en esa pequeña rutina la máxima expresión de felicidad. Ayudarlo a cortar algunas verduras, mirarlo mezclar los ingredientes, escucharlo comentar algunas anécdotas de cocina mientras se olvidaban del hecho de estar desnudos y disfrutaban de sus sonrisas, fue otra forma de hacer el amor. Comprendió al fin que eso que sentía por Víctor era demasiado grande para encerrarlo solo a determinados momentos, que la plenitud que estaba viviendo con él quería sentirla todos los días. Y que vivir ese pedacito de felicidad en cada actividad que hacía, así fuera solo limpiar el mesón o preparar los platos para comer, representaba algo que quería tener por siempre.

 

Después de comer amenamente y dormir una siesta vespertina sobre el mueble, con el televisor a bajo volumen, se encontraron revitalizados. Despertaron para cambiarse y llevar a sus mascotas a pasear para aprovechar la buena tarde y el final del festival en una caminata que les hiciera sentir mucho mejor. Con las manos tomadas, siguieron el camino de sus mascotas que correteaban hasta cansarse, mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa que sirviera de conversación. Abrazarse y reírse se volvió una parte de aquel paseo, sin dejar de estar al pendiente de sus compañeros y llamarlos cuando se alejaban demasiado.

 

—¿Qué quieres cenar esta noche? —Yuuri escuchó y su primer pensamiento fue comerlo a él, pero se contuvo de decirlo.

 

—Un emparedado de pollo estará bien. —Víctor asintió. En ese momento, le abrazaba desde la espalda y Yuuri apoyaba su cuerpo contra el de su novio resguardado bajo el árbol—. Tenía hambre esta mañana y mediodía.

 

—Eso lo noté.

 

—Es que de los nervios no comí bien.

 

—Y dejamos el postre... Aunque bueno, tuvimos nuestro postre. —Yuuri sonrió mientras era apretado por Víctor y un par de besos cayeron sobre su mejilla—. Esta noche quiero mi postre. Quiero a Yuusan creciendo dentro de mí.

 

—Si me hablas así aquí, harás que crezca ahora en mis pantalones. —Víctor rio cantarinamente contra su mejilla y Yuuri se sintió ligeramente caliente. La frescura de la tarde no ayudó.

 

Se quedaron en silencio, admirando la carrera de sus mascotas y el movimiento de otras personas que volvían de sus trabajos o colegios. Ellos se quedaron allí, abrazados, y ante la inevitable ocasión que vendría, Yuuri pensó que Víctor ya había estado con otros, había tenido amantes y él solo era uno de esos tantos, uno sin experiencia. Ya había probado en primera mano lo excelente que era Víctor en la cama y su capacidad de convertirlo en agua y fuego con el toque de sus manos. ¿Y si él no llegara a llenar sus expectativas? ¿Si resultaba soso, aburrido, insípido? La posibilidad le apretó el estómago.

 

Movió sus manos afanosas sobre las de Víctor, se apretó en el abrazo y comenzó a jalar aire. Sabía que debía controlarlo, pero tenía miedo de que Víctor se hubiera hecho expectativas que sería incapaz de llenar. Víctor pareció sentirlo, porque le apretó y le llenó de besos pequeños sobre su mejilla, buscando calmarlo. Una acción que logró su cometido, al menos por unos minutos.

 

—¿Qué ocurre, amor? —preguntó.

 

—Estoy nervioso por esta noche —confesó antes de suspirar—. Quiero hacerlo bien y quiero que lo disfrutes.

 

—Cariño, nunca había disfrutado el sexo como lo disfruté ayer. Estoy seguro de que hoy no será diferente. —Yuuri echó atrás su cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, pero ese gesto no bastó para detener a Víctor de besarle suavemente los labios—. Solo baila, mi musa, y úsame en tu baile.

 

Solo bailar y usarlo... para empezar, ni siquiera había imaginado que su compañero de baile sería Víctor Nikiforov. Yuuri jamás lo pensó ni siquiera en sus fantasías y el estar en ese punto, disfrutando de sus caricias, mimos y besos, solo le hizo sentir con mayor propiedad la certeza de que jamás estuvo preparado para algo así y que a veces, sentía que era algún sueño del que despertaría.

 

Yuuri intentó no pensar en fatalidades y más bien abocarse a pensar en cómo seduciría a Víctor en la cama, para hacerlo sentir un poco de la intensidad que él había vivido la noche anterior. Juntos se dedicaron a acomodar la cama de Vicchan en la sala y llevar a Makkachin hasta el otro cuarto donde dormiría resguardada, para evitar que hubiera problemas a mitad de la noche. Luego cenaron juntos, en el comedor. Víctor coqueteaba con él sin decencia y varias veces se encontró atorado con el emparedado cuando las caricias de Víctor bajo la mesa y la sonrisa con la que le observaba le hacían sentir alas de mariposas batiéndose bajo su piel.

 

Entonces, llegó el momento. Yuuri se ofreció a limpiar la cocina mientras Víctor se tomaría su tiempo en la ducha, claramente avisándole que se prepararía para él. El color le llenó el rostro, pero Víctor se despidió con una ligera sonrisa antes de dirigirse con total desparpajo al baño y dejarlo a solas en la sala. Ahora sí, Yuuri sintió que los rinocerontes habían vuelto. De nuevo la ansiedad tomó espacio en su pecho y le dificultaba respirar. Se levantó de forma autómata, y se dedicó a limpiar la cocina con sobrado detalle, como una forma de dejar de pensar en una catástrofe y sentir su cuerpo a punto de explotar. Pero pronto se halló sin nada que limpiar y supo que tenía que esperar en la habitación de su novio.

 

Se armó de valor; por un momento pensó en dejarle el control a Víctor de nuevo, pero lo desechó casi al instante, al sentirse ofendido consigo mismo de tan siquiera considerarlo. Él quería hacerlo, él podría hacerlo... Víctor le había demostrado con creces que quería compartir todo con él. No podía dejar que las dudas le quitaran la capacidad de complacerlo. Sería un error insalvable.

 

Dentro de la habitación, se quitó toda la ropa hasta encontrarse desnudo. El espejo de cuerpo completo que Víctor tenía cerca de su vestier fue su acompañante por varios minutos más, dedicándose a mirar su cuerpo y a pensar en qué podría resultarle más atractivo a Víctor en ese momento. Intentó imaginar cómo iniciar. Cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo y empezó a dibujar sus propias fantasías. Le era más fácil si estaba excitado, admitía que así se sentía mucho más valiente para pedir y exigir. Y Víctor estaba preparándose, para él. Víctor lo había escogido a él. Los escenarios comenzaron a tomar forma y fue fácil mirarse con Víctor en sus brazos, derritiéndose, al mismo paso en que fue derretido horas atrás.

 

Sintió el fuego navegar a baja velocidad, como si le cocinara lentamente. Y justo en ese instante, Víctor entró a la habitación. Solo tenía la bata de baño cubriéndole, pero su cabello estaba húmedo y brillaba con la luz blanca de la habitación. El sonido que Víctor soltó al verlo desnudo y semi erecto, le calentó las orejas.

 

—Pensé que tendría que ayudarte a desvestirte —dijo en un tono coqueto, mientras caminaba y se quitaba la bata. Yuuri persiguió sus movimientos con la mirada, luchando entre quedarse y esperar o levantarse y agarrarlo en el camino—. Pero, admito que me encanta verte ya desnudo.

 

Yuuri decidió levantarse al verlo quitarse la bata y colgarla en un perchero. Su garganta se secó al ver su piel descubierta, la finura de su cadera y los músculos de sus glúteos endurecidos y ejercitados, que daban comienzo a sus gruesas y largas piernas. Se sintió con un hambre distinta, con una necesidad casi visceral de tomarlo y tenerlo. Por ello, no pudo contener el impulso que lo llevó a abrazarlo hallándolo aún de espalda, para frotar su nariz sobre su espalda mientras respiraba el delicioso aroma del baño.

 

—Te amo... —Yuuri le dijo, acariciando el borde del cuello de Víctor con su nariz—. Y-yo, lo haré bien.

 

—Cariño, siempre lo haces bien.

 

Víctor se giró, y el abrazo que siguió, propició al beso que no tardó en extenderse. Las manos de Yuuri se movieron con nervios y ganas, atreviéndose a acariciarlo con esmero aún si sus yemas temblaban. Quería apretarle, quemarle con sus palmas y provocar en Víctor la misma excitación que vivió cuando estuvo con él. Deseaba hacerle sentir todo ese fuego que vivió la noche pasada. Se sentía en el modo en que buscaba tocarlo, aun con torpeza y dudas que atoraban a la firmeza de sus ansias: quería hacer tanto con Víctor que no podía decidir por dónde empezar.

 

Los besos se volvieron apremiantes, profundos, abrasivos. Víctor le abrazó y apretó su espalda, dejándole espacio a Yuuri a moverse, a frotarse y a sentirse como sus cuerpos deseaban. Yuuri movió sus labios de la boca de Víctor para dejarlos caer por su mandíbula, por su cuello, por sus hombros, buscando encenderle, aunque sentía que no era suficiente y faltaba más.

 

No supo si debería ya llevarlo a la cama, alargar los preparativos o esperar a que Víctor se lo pidiera. No estuvo seguro, pero aun así intentó seducirlo más a punta de besos y caricias por el cuerpo, apretándole el trasero mientras empujaba a su cuerpo y se sentía tiritar. Yuuri no decidía sus siguientes pasos, aún si sentía besos de Victor caer por su mejilla o las manos de Víctor acariciarle desde la espalda hasta su trasero. Le empezó a frustrar no tener la confianza de dar el siguiente movimiento.

 

¿Lo empujaría a la cama? ¿A Víctor le gustaría eso? ¿O mejor se lo pide y espera que Víctor lo haga por su cuenta? Volvió a besarlo mientras hacía tiempo en medio de su indecisión y Víctor simplemente le abrazó por sobre sus hombros; pronto recibió con su boca abierta a la lengua danzarina que buscaba enloquecerlo.

 

—Yuuri. —Víctor se detuvo, al colocar un dedo sobre sus labios—. No te presiones...

 

—N-No me estoy presionando —dijo apurado y Víctor le miró como si no creyera una sola palabra.

 

—Sí lo estás. No me estás besando como siempre.

 

El puchero de Víctor le pareció adorable, pero eso no matizó la decepción que sintió sobre sí mismo al comprobar que tenía razón, que estaba nervioso, que se movía con sequedad y que no había fluidez en lo que intentaba recrear. Inclinó su cabeza, avergonzado, aún más cuando comprobó que no pasaba del estado de semi erección en que Víctor lo encontró al inicio. Víctor le abrazó con suavidad como si no ocurriera nada.

 

—Lo lamento... quizás, si vamos a la cama. Y-yo...

 

—No tiene que ver con la cama, puedo sentir tus nervios aquí. —Víctor le apretó ligeramente sus hombros endurecidos—. Estás pensando de más. —Yuuri se hundió más contra su hombro—. ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

 

—¿Cómo...?

 

Yuuri ya lo temía. Si Víctor pedía el control, Yuuri ya sabría que no podría hacerlo por sí mismo y eso no tardaría en hacerlo sentir miserable por esa noche; así que su voz salió cohibida, entre el temor de decepcionarlo y la necesidad que tenía de sentirlo a él. Víctor le devolvió una mirada llena de lascivia, oscurecida, y sin decir nada sus ojos se fueron hasta donde el sexo de Yuuri se frotaba contra su pierna. Yuuri sintió de inmediato un escalofrío delicioso derramándose por sus extremidades.

 

—Te lo dije, Yuuri... quiero a Yuusan creciendo dentro de mi.

 

Yuuri abrió los labios al soltar el aire, y sentir el ligero empujón de Víctor que lo llevó hasta el borde de la cama. Allí, se obligó a sentarse mientras veía, con los pálpitos ahora sí retumbando hasta en sus orejas, a Víctor arrodillándose entre sus piernas y acariciando sus muslos. Contuvo el aliento cuando la boca de Víctor se acercó a su pene, mirándolo con hambre. Su abdomen se contrajo cuando su novio le agarró desde la base y comenzó a besarlo. Quiso ver, no quería perderse ni un segundo del increíble evento que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando los labios de Víctor envolvieron su sexo, Yuuri vivió un terremoto en su interior. Gimió alto y apretó los cabellos sobre la cabeza del patinador que empezó a saborearlo con entrega, moviéndose como si tuviera lo mejor que hubiera probado en su vida.

 

Su cuerpo no tardó en responder al calor húmedo que la boca de Víctor le entregaba y se llenó de sangre y deseos. Yuuri jadeo sin fuerza, con las pupilas ennegrecidas y la sensación de que le licuaban las neuronas con cada pase de la lengua de Víctor en sus hinchadas venas. Y Víctor no se quedó con eso, sus dedos acariciaron los muslos, el trasero y sus caderas, bajaron por su escroto y estimularon sus testículos, los cuales empezaron a endurecerse también con el paso de su boca. Fue pura fuerza de voluntad lo que le impidió caer en el colchón y dejarse llevar para eyacular dentro de él.

 

Víctor entonces se separó y con su dedo le señaló lo que había logrado: la fuerte erección de Yuuri y la suya propia, creada por solo el placer de probarlo. Yuuri intentó decir algo, pero Víctor le atrapó con un beso que lo hizo caer en la cama, con todo su peso sobre él, el cual no tardó en recibir con energías renovadas. Sus manos ahora se movieron confiadas por su espalda hasta quedarse en su trasero, que no tardó en amasar mientras saboreaba su propio gusto en la boca de su novio, una mezcla extraña que junto al aroma empezaba a intensificarse y a convertirse en un afrodisiaco.

 

—Yuusan ya está listo —soltó Víctor al agarrar aire. Yuuri admiró el sonrojo furioso que llenaba ese rostro y la forma en que sus labios se encontraban rojos—. Ahora follame, Yuuri.

 

Ante el pedido, Yuuri lo giró sobre la cama y la risa cantarina de Nikiforov fue como encender una mecha explosiva bajo su piel. Se fue encima para besarlo y lo recibieron los brazos y las piernas de Víctor que se negaron a dejarlo ir. Su cuerpo buscó combustión con el cuerpo ajeno, sus caricias se volvieron aprehensivas e invitantes. Le besaba con los ojos abiertos para estar atento a cada reacción y encontrar de esa forma cuál era el mejor movimiento, cómo debía acelerar y de qué modo apretar para hacerlo sentir aún más de lo que ya estaba sintiendo.

 

Le beso la clavícula, los hombros, el cuello. Arrastró su lengua por la nuez de adán y Víctor se removió bajo su peso, mientras sus manos le acariciaban los costados y su cuerpo se movía hasta provocar que ambos sexos se besaran húmedos por la excitación. Su boca no quiso quedarse quieta y empezó a derramarse por el amplio torso, acariciando con sus labios, lamiendo el paso por sus tetillas y dibujando los músculos que se contraían con cada respiración. Y al mismo tiempo que su boca se entretenía en diversos puntos de su abdomen, sus dedos hallaron espacio bajo su cadera, hasta internarse por la hendidura de sus glúteos y empezar a estimular la zona que no tardó en palpitar al sentir su presencia.

 

Víctor gimió su nombre, lo hizo junto a apelativos preciosos, a frases que le confirmaban su esmero, premiándolo con aceptación. Cada vez que encontraba el punto perfecto, lo sabía porque Víctor se removía en el colchón, jadeaba o gruñía y luego decía: 'sí, allí'. 'Que bueno eres, Yuusan'. 'Qué delicioso eres, Yuuri'. 'Más, cariño, más', 'te amo, te amo, te amo'. Las palabras salían a veces en suspiros, a veces exaltadas, pero eran la clara muestra de que lo que ocurría era perfecto y que ambos lo querían así.

 

Alcanzó el lubricante tras rodar en la cama, mientras Víctor se ponía cómodo para recibirlo ya con la excitación imposible de ocultar. Yuuri se sintió un poco nervioso cuando le tocó enfrentarse con el látex, pero Víctor no tardó en ofrecerle su ayuda entre besos y sus manos habilidosas. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a prepararle con el líquido que calentó en sus manos antes de entrar. Víctor gimió bajo y pronto sus dedos encontraron fácil entrada dentro de él, los cuales empezaron a moverse como deseaba hacerlo con su sexo, indicándole lo que estaba por venir.

 

Cuando el momento llegó, nada pudo detenerlo. Víctor le esperó con sus largas piernas abiertas y Yuuri tomó aire cuando comenzó a entrar. Cada espacio conquistado, aumentaba la temperatura de ambos cuerpos. Cada movimiento penetrando, provocaba en ambos deseos de fundirse aún más. Víctor se agarró de las sábanas y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la experiencia, y para Yuuri no pudo existir una imagen más erótica que esa. Víctor con sus párpados cerrados, con sus abundantes pestañas temblando por él, mientras se abría paso y sentía la presión como una fuerza abrasiva que quería dejarlo dentro por siempre. Víctor haciendo las muecas más sensuales que había llegado a ver en su vida.

 

Por eso, no midió. Su autocontrol se fue al traste y su cadera comenzó a moverse con firmeza, provocando un sobresalto en Víctor que apenas se estaba habituando. Yuuri se movió con necesidad, dejó caer su cuerpo y sus penetraciones se hicieron rítmicas. Apenas tuvo tiempo de jadear el nombre de Víctor entre vocalizaciones mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y sus piernas lo sostenían con las caderas de Víctor levantadas para su placer.

 

Así fue, vehemente. Yuuri empezó a penetrarle con un ritmo al que halló pronto cómodo y estimulante y los brazos de Víctor le rodearon mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer. En Yuuri, existía un incendio. Cada vello de su piel levantado y elevándose como una flama, cada músculo recibiendo fuego en sus movimientos, el aire calcinándole y quemándole las retinas, Víctor gimiendo y acariciándole el cabello o buscando sus labios. Se convirtió en el combustible que elevaba las llamas porque cada gemido de Víctor era un estallido que empezaba en Yuuri desde las orejas hasta las puntas de sus pies.

 

Entrar, salir, entrar, salir, sentirse uno con Víctor y tener la infinita necesidad de dejarlo tan marcado como quedó él. Víctor le arañó la espalda en un momento y el dolor resultó desquiciantemente estimulante. Su boca encontró entretenimiento sobre el pecho de su novio, y sus caderas golpeaban sin misericordia el cuerpo de Víctor, hasta escuchar el _chac chac_ que los testículos dejaban al golpearse contra ese trasero.

 

En medio de la vorágine, del choque de las placas tectónicas de sus cuerpos, de la fricción que generaba calores imposibles de soportar, de los ruidos de cada embate, de la humedad, de los ojos parpadeando entre negros y azules, el cabello desparramándose en las sábanas y la piel blanca coloreada como el atardecer; Yuuri supo que amaba a Víctor Nikiforov más que a nada en la vida. Que quería ganarse el derecho de estar a su lado, y quería ser él el dueño de esos gemidos, de ese placer y erotismo que Víctor exudaba con cada mirada llena de lujuria que le lanzaba a distancia, y que provocaba cada vez una penetración más fuerte para cumplir con el desafío. Quería a Víctor para él y quería ser su todo. Y por primera vez se sintió completamente capaz de entregarle a Víctor su vida entera para ganarse ese derecho.

 

Penetró, penetró, penetró. Víctor se volvió agua en un estallido intenso contra su vientre, más Yuuri no pudo dejar de moverse aún si las paredes de ese cuerpo le apretaron hasta ahorcarle. Salió aún excitado y, tras recuperar el aliento, lo giró apenas dejándole reaccionar. Levantó su trasero y volvió a entrar arrancándole a Víctor un gruñido. Su cuerpo lo cubrió mientras dejaba mordidas y besos por su espalda y Víctor se deshizo en nuevos gemidos, ahora atrapado bajo él.

 

'Te amo, te amo, te amo'. Yuuri los vertía contra la punta de su oreja, en exhalaciones inconexas, mientras se derretía cuando eyaculó dentro de él mientras le sujetaba ambas manos sobre la cama y sentía a Víctor temblar bajo su peso. 'Vitya, te amo' se escuchó antes de dejarse caer laxo sobre su cuerpo, apresado por el orgasmo. Se quedó quieto sobre la espalda húmeda y caliente, pronto sintió unos dedos tibios acariciándole el cabello. Sus ojos se movieron buscándole exhausto y encontró una sonrisa contenta en los labios rojos de Víctor, los cuales tiritaban. Y esa fue la confirmación necesaria para saber que si: él podía hacerlo feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sigo viva! No, no estoy deprimida, ni tengo problemas, ni nada por el estilo. Siquiera puedo decir que estoy llena de trabajo. Me demoré esta vez porque inicié un proyecto personal financiero y pues, se imaginara, todo comienzo exige las 24 horas del tiempo.
> 
> Pero logré acabar el capítulo y estaba emocionada por mostrárselo, porque es especial para mí. Quería seguir describiendo lo que fue para ellos este momento íntimo. Dudé mucho durante muchos meses al respecto: por un lado, quería describir los lemons, por otro solo trabajar con la sutileza. Al final decidí no contenerme.
> 
> Ahora, se viene acercando la recta final con las competencias de Víctor, peor antes tendremos un par de capítulos en Hasetsu y quiero retratar algunas escenas que vinos en el ending de Yuri on Ice. Espero les guste y estén preparado porque los paralelismos se van a multiplicar.
> 
> Gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido y sobre todo por la paciencia. Si todo sale bien, el próximo viernes se viene otro capítulo y entre semana subo un especial. ¡¡¡Estoy a 2k de los 100k y no me lo creo xDDDD en serio!!! Es de locos, porque no pensé que alguna de mis obras legara a tanto. Pero todo esto es gracias a ustedes. ¡Los adoro!
> 
> Por cierto, Iridiscencia estuvo recomendada para la semana de canon divergente. Me sentí feliz al leer las estrellas <3


	47. La leyenda se esfuerza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia - Menciones de Yuuvic y Vicyuu

**San Petersburgo, Julio 2016**

Víctor despertó feliz, pero sin ánimos de levantarse de la cama. Desnudo y ligeramente adolorido de las caderas, prefirió darse vuelta en la cama y buscar abrazarse al cuerpo desnudo y caliente de su novio que reposaba al lado de él. La noche había sido intensa, y sí, no se arrepentía de ello. Yuuri había sido un poco tosco, pero le encantó. Con lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior, Víctor quedó completamente convencido de que conforme la intimidad fuera convirtiéndose en parte de sus días, Yuuri y él terminarían acoplándose perfectamente en el sexo. Esas muestras de inexperiencia le llenaban porque le confirmaba que aprendería con él.

El corazón le volvió a latir con fuerza cuando, al moverse, su cuerpo sintió los estragos de la noche. El delicioso ardor resultaba adictivo, él ciertamente no lo cambiaría por nada. A pesar de que no era su primera vez, no lograba recordar alguna ocasión que el placer sensual y la plenitud emocional hubieran estado al mismo tiempo partícipe. Siempre habían venido por separado y resultaba algo nuevo para él encontrarlo todo en una sola persona.

Pero debía ser honesto y admitir que en las condiciones que se encontraba no quería salir a entrenar. El tiempo que tenía con Yuuri para compartirlo por completo era limitado y no quiso forzarse a abandonar el cálido refugio que había encontrado al abrazarlo bajo esas colchas. Así que decidió prescindir del entrenamiento, y tras haber avisado a su entrenador de la ausencia que tendría en la pista, se acomodó para quedarse retozando con Yuuri todo el día. Su única misión sería acariciar sus mejillas, beber de sus besos y volver a hacer el amor de nuevo porque una sola vez no bastaba. Quería más.

Cuando Yuuri despertó, lo sintió por el movimiento de las sábanas y la manera en que su cuerpo se puso alerta. Le esperó con los ojos abiertos mientras Yuuri restregaba sus párpados y cuando por fin enfocó la mirada en él, le sonrió con felicidad. Víctor fue capaz de verlo igual de feliz que él, y tras estirarse, buscó abrazarlo bajo las sábanas. Compartieron un par de besos perezosos y se abrazaron en la cama, sin intenciones de levantarse; solo suspiraron encantados en el abrazo y sintieron sus piernas desnudas y entrelazadas regalándose cosquillas y calor.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las once… —Yuuri levantó la cabeza de forma impulsiva y le miró con apremio.

—¡Víctor! ¡Tus prácticas!

—Oh no, Yuuri. Hoy no voy. ¡Me duele la cadera!

Apreció la pérdida de color en el rostro de Yuuri y estuvo a punto de retractarse hasta que escuchó un ligero chillido y lo vio inclinarse sobre él de una forma muy graciosa. Yuuri repentinamente se había arrodillado sobre el colchón y colocado sus manos bajo el rostro mientras se inclinaba una y otra vez. Decía: 'lo siento', 'lo siento', 'lo siento', uno con cada inclinación, y Víctor soltó una carcajada al reconocer la doggeza frente a él. Aplaudió alegre y soltó un '¡wow, doggeza!' que hizo sonrojar a Yuuri y aligeró el ambiente.

—¡No te burles! —reclamó con angustia y Víctor apenas contenía la risa—. ¡No quería lastimarte!

—Yuuri, si eso es hacerme daño, ¡dame más duro la próxima!

Pero estaba exagerando, solo se sentía con ganas de tomarse un día más ya que el malestar de las caderas estaba cediendo bastante rápido. Solo quería molestar a su novio que sufría una tribulación jocosa y aprovechar el momento para jugar juntos. Logró abrazarlo y rodar con él en la cama mientras le aseguraba que estaba tan bien que le gustaría repetirlo. Yuuri enrojeció más y más con cada mimo y palabra provocativa que salía de su boca. Para Víctor, no había mejor despertar que ese, no había mejor manera de vivir que estar con Yuuri envueltos, desnudos, jugueteando, con solo la intención de sentirse y ser ellos.

Eso no evitó que se aceptara el insano placer de ser atendido por Yuuri durante todo el día. Dejó que le mimara con esmero, que preparara el almuerzo para llevárselo a la cama y la tina para permitirle reposar. Aunque le costó, logró convencerlo para que lo acompañara en el baño y así pasaron una hora agradable entre besos, abrazos y el relajante efecto de las sales en el agua. Escucharon música suave desde su móvil mientras descansaban a ojos cerrados y con caricias reconfortantes en la piel húmeda. También hablaron de cualquier cosa interesante que pasara por su cabeza y a veces rieron porque los temas eran tan tontos que parecía ridículo siquiera dedicarles el tiempo: tales como recordar aquella caricatura que vieron de niños, o el juego favorito por el que le lloraron a sus padres. El tiempo se diluyó junto a la espuma.

Después de ello, fue fácil dormir con el efecto del cóctel de aromas y el agua tibia, mientras eran acompañados por sus mascotas en la cama.

No obstante, Víctor no quiso dejar pasar la noche sin acción y aunque Yuuri no estuvo seguro en el momento, logró convencerlo cuando los besos y las caricias pudieron más. Esta vez, él fue quien se sentó sobre Yuuri para establecer la penetración bajo su propio ritmo, y disfrutó de cada estremecimiento que el cuerpo del bailarín le regaló. Saboreó el modo en que le sujetó suavemente de las caderas, como si buscara sostenerlo sin lastimarlo, junto a la manera en que sus ojos brillaron bajo la lamparilla de noche, encendidos de fascinación y placer. En un ritmo lento y sosegado, lo sintió en lo más profundo y degustó de las expresiones que Yuuri soltó bajo su ritmo, seducido por él.

Con besos, caricias, palabras dulces y suspiros que golpearon con cariño el rostro ajeno, se entregaron durante la noche. Se dejó perder por un momento en medio de la pasión cuando el gozo se expandió por todos lados. Víctor estuvo convencido de repetirle la lección a Yuuri las veces que fueran necesarias y disfrutar todo el proceso, porque Yuuri era un excelente alumno, y se lo demostró al tomar el control de las embestidas y desarmarlo hasta poder dormir lleno de satisfacción.

Al día siguiente, Víctor se encontraba renovado y listo para romper mil récords más si hiciera falta. Le fue difícil dejar a Yuuri en la cama dormido y se apresuró para iniciar su rutina, que empezaba con ejercicios y el gimnasio antes de llegar a la pista. Hizo caso omiso del regaño de Yakov cuando lo vio llegar con una enorme sonrisa, bromeó con Mila y se apresuró al vestidor para alistarse con la ropa de entrenamiento. Silbaba distraído en los vestidores mientras se cambiaba con el agradable recuerdo aun flotando en el aire, sobre todo en aquellas zonas donde aún sentía el delicioso calor de los dedos de Yuuri marcándolo, acariciándolo, apresándolo…

—Casi haces que a Yakov le diera un infarto. —Escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Georgi y le recibió con una sonrisa. El patinador acababa de llegar para ensayar.

—Oh, ¿por mi mensaje? ¡Fui lo más sincero que pude! —Haber dicho que no se podía parar gracias a Yuuri y completar el mensaje con un corazón lo consideraba bastante elocuente. Georgi rio como si recordara un buen chiste.

—No sé qué le dijiste, pero pasó todo el día renegando de lo irrespetuoso y poco discreto que eres. —Víctor poco podía molestarle eso. ¿Para qué fingir? Si la alegría le salía de los poros—. ¿Te fue bien?

—¡De maravilla!

La felicidad le era imposible de ocultar así que Georgi pudo entender muy bien la plenitud que Víctor vivía. La había experimentado pocos meses atrás, cuando creyó que Annya sería el amor de su vida. Precisamente al ver a su compañero de pista con esa alegría desbordante, lo llenaba de agrado y nostalgia.

Siguieron conversando sobre sus prácticas y lo ocurrido el día anterior. Víctor sentía que había pasado décadas desde la última vez que habían hablado tan amenamente. Le resultaba extraño, pero pronto pensó que las últimas semanas entre sus pendientes, los de Yuuri, lo ocurrido con Irina y la llegada de Minako, había cortado la posibilidad de simplemente conversar de banalidades. Se sentía correcto hacerlo en ese momento, y no se preocupó demasiado por el tiempo que pasaba, hasta que ambos escucharon el grito de Yuri Plisetsky a su espalda. Víctor aún tenía enredada la camiseta en sus brazos. Pero Plisetsky, quien miraba con horror hacia su espalda, tenía una expresión que era difícil de definir entre el desagrado y el miedo. Los adultos lo miraron sin comprender.

—¿Qué carajo te pasó en la espalda? —gruñó el adolescente, dejando caer el bolso sobre la banca.

Víctor se miró de reojo por el hombro y Georgi también observó por curiosidad. Estaban tan distraído en la conversación que no había notado nada. No obstante, la piel blanquísima de Víctor dejaba denotar marcas de rasguños y un par de zonas enrojecidas, principalmente hacia su cuello. No fue difícil adivinar la procedencia.

La carcajada que ambos hombres soltaron fue suficiente elocuente para que el chico se sonrojara hasta las orejas y empezara a gruñir. Las bromas que sobrevinieron tenían entre avergonzado y divertido al patinador estrella en las duchas. Georgi comentaba de la buena noche que había tenido, mientras Yuri gritaba que no quería saber detalles y Víctor aseguraba que volvería a enfrentarse a esa pantera todas las noches hasta domarla. La algarabía se extendió hasta que un grito de Yakov los hizo volver a la pista.

El resto de las prácticas se dio con suma tranquilidad y los avances en el programa de Víctor eran notables. Yakov no quería hablar mucho al respecto, pero su estudiante había renacido y parecía ser el mismo al que había entrenado durante sus primeros años de junior y senior. Víctor rebosaba fuerza, estabilidad y belleza. Su inspiración desbordaba y todos los presentes eran capaces de observarlo. Todo iba bien, el anciano se encontraba complacido de los resultados a pesar de sus faltas en las prácticas, aunque eso no significaría que no fuera a exigirle más, porque sabía que a Víctor le gustaba eso.

Sin embargo, todavía le preocupaba que la relación que estaba manteniendo con Yuuri le quitara la seriedad con la que debía y estaba acostumbrado a tomar en las competencias. Yakov estaba convencido de que Víctor tenía todo para volver a enfrentar el desafío, pero también era consciente del estrago que podría provocar el primer amor. Y definitivamente nunca había visto a Víctor tan entusiasmado con una relación en su vida. Ponerle un poco los pies en la tierra era algo que le correspondía hacer por su bienestar.

Las prácticas fueron ejecutadas con éxito y la molestia inicial de Yakov se diluyó conforme veía resultados. Víctor se distraía con los ensayos, miraba el avance de Yuri y elogiaba los programas de Georgi y Mila cuando era su turno de practicar. El ambiente se llevó en completa armonía y el equipo se sentía más compactado. Incluso con Lilia que estaba al pendiente de Yuri y de su programa, parecía haberse compenetrado con el equipo como uno más. Mirándola, Víctor pensó en que le gustaría tener a Yuuri allí.

Extrañaba a Yuuri y a pesar de no estar al pendiente del teléfono, Víctor se encontraba feliz al saber que al regresar a casa lo encontraría allí. Era agradable que Yuuri se hubiera llevado un cambio de ropa antes de irse a su apartamento, aunque dicho cambio no fue usado en el día anterior porque no hizo falta. Así que podía quedarse un día más sin necesidad de regresar y buscar ropa. ¿Cómo haría ahora para estar separado de él, si ya Víctor lo quería tener en su casa y su cama todos los días? No lo sabía, se sentiría terriblemente grande y fría la cama sin el calor de Yuuri en ella. Y, a sabiendas de que podría ser algo demasiado pronto, Víctor quería compartir con Yuuri mucho más tiempo ahora.

—Vitya. —El llamado de Yakov a su espalda lo hizo voltear, cuando estaba listo para retirarse—. Ven al despacho un momento.

Víctor obedeció sin dudar.

Pese al camino que establecieron en silencio, el patinador no sentía particular preocupación por lo que Yakov pudiera decirle. Tenía el sentido autocrítico como para evaluar su desempeño y saber que estaba en óptimas condiciones para competir. También había recibido los resultados de la revisión médica y todo estaba en orden, tal como le había informado ya su doctor de cabecera. No veía que hubiera nada que pudiera afectar; seguramente sería un llamado de atención por las faltas a las prácticas.

Al llegar dentro del despacho, ambos tomaron asiento en las sillas plegables frente al escritorio. No contaba con ningún lujo en particular, el despacho de Yakov era bastante sencillo y austero. Lo único que adornaba el espacio eran las fotografías de distintos momentos de su carrera, donde aparecía él, Georgi, Mila, Yuri y otros más a los que había llevado de la mano en cada competencia a lo largo de su vida. Víctor se distrajo mirando de nuevo las imágenes que le generaban un delicioso sentimiento cálido al recordar el instante que había sido inmortalizado.

—Supongo que irás con Katsuki a Japón. —Inició Yakov mientras daba vueltas a las páginas de su agenda. Víctor afirmó con un sonido de su garganta—. Lo supuse. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Yuuri me comentó los detalles del viaje ayer, así que pensaba decírtelo esta semana. —De hecho, ese mismo día, pero acababa de percatarse de que lo había olvidado. Yakov soltó un sonido desairado—. Me parece buena oportunidad para conocer a sus padres.

—Estuve hablando con Lilia sobre el viaje y hemos decidido ir también con Yura. —Víctor no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Giró la mirada hacía el entrenador, prestándole más atención que al inicio—. Yura está muy presionado, creemos que eso no le permite sacar lo mejor de ambos programas a pesar de que los domine. Lilia considera que, si hacemos el viaje, Yura podrá relajarse.

—¿Entonces irán con nosotros? —Ya sabía que compartir el viaje con Lilia era irremediable, pero que también fuera Yakov y Yuri no lo hubiera pensado.

—Así es. Estaremos una semana en ese lugar de tu novio y luego regresaremos. Supongo que tú te quedarás las dos semanas allá. Aunque deberías reforzar más el entrenamiento. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Vitya, pero también te estás descuidando.

—¿Lo dices por estos días? —Desvió la mirada hacia las fotografías, denotando así su falta de preocupación al respecto. Estaba relajado en el asiento, con los brazos en los posabrazos, las piernas abiertas y moviéndose sin ganas.

—Te estás confiando, Vitya. ¿Tan seguro estás de ganar de nuevo?

No, Víctor se respondió de inmediato. Ni siquiera se trataba de esa clase de seguridad. Después de todo, su carrera había dejado de ser una constante persecución a alguien mejor y solo le quedaba superarse a sí mismo. Además, ya no le importaba sorprender a las personas. Ya todos esos ojos se habían transformados en un par de ojos marrones a los que quería ver brillar por el resto de sus días.

No era precisamente descuido, tampoco estaba muy confiado. Simplemente... Víctor lo tuvo muy claro en ese momento, cuando se preparaba para responder.

—Quiero competir y claro que me entusiasma el inicio de temporada, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no es lo único que me emociona. —Regresó la mirada hacia su mentor, quien lo observaba con profundidad. Todo lo que decía era su más profunda verdad—. Ahora, estoy más emocionado por la idea de conocer a los padres del hombre que amo, esa es mi prioridad.

Yakov solo suspiró ante sus palabras y dirigió la mirada hacia las fotografías que adornaban aquella pared. Víctor hizo lo mismo de nuevo. Se quedaron ambos observando y recordando distintos momentos de su carrera, de forma intermitente y con sentimientos similares, ya que para ambos cada instante juntos había tenido un enorme significado. Para Víctor, Yakov había sido casi como un segundo padre, siempre al pendiente de él y ayudándolo a asumir cada nuevo reto, mientras lo defendía de la prensa y la federación. Y Yakov debía admitir que muy a pesar de los múltiples dolores de cabeza, Víctor era como el hijo consentido que nunca tuvo.

—Estás enamorado —dijo Yakov en un tono manso y Víctor solo sonrió con la mirada puesta en el primer junior que ganó—. No pensé que vería esto, pero Katsuki lo ha logrado.

—Yuuri es lo mejor que me ha pasado en los últimos años.

—Parece que sí, pero no te confíes. —Irremediablemente tuvo que dirigir su atención hacía su entrenador—. Toma las decisiones convencido de que son las correctas y no te arrepentirás de ellas. Y no me estoy refiriendo a tu relación, sino a tu carrera. Recuerda que no solo Yura está dispuesto a todo para alcanzarte.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Yakov? —pidió saber, mientras se levantaba hacia una de las fotografías.

—Jean Jacques Leroy está muy confiado en esta temporada. Asegura que podrá incluir cuatro cuádruples en su programa libre justo como tú lo hiciste el año pasado. —Víctor soltó un 'ujum' en respuesta, sacando la fotografía de la pared—. Christophe Giacometti siempre ha estado detrás de tus talones en estas últimas temporadas —continuó Yakov—. La prensa estará al pendiente de tu desempeño y no tardará en señalar tu relación si éste desmejora en comparación a la temporada anterior.

—¿Crees que perderé? —Yakov calló al ver el brillo en los ojos de Víctor, un brillo que reconocía muy bien, porque había vivido con él en las últimas dos décadas de su vida.

—Creo que te estás confiando. Y no es que quiera al Vitya que solo pensaba en patinar de vuelta, pero me preocupa que tu enamoramiento no te permita ver con claridad. —Insistió el anciano con seguridad—. El amor a veces nos hace sentir invencible y no es mi deseo que te topes con la pared cuando te des cuenta de que la competencia es cada vez más dura.

—No va a pasar. —Víctor le aseguró y le extendió la fotografía que había tomado de la pared. Yakov la sostuvo sin mirarla, enfocado mejor en los ojos de su estudiante que lo miraba con un brillo frío y potente, como el filo de un diamante—. Yo estoy consciente de la competencia y también de lo que quiero lograr. Pero Yuuri acaba de salir de una temporada dura y no falta mucho para que empiece la mía. Quiero disfrutar de Yuuri antes de que el test de patinaje en Moscú se dé.

—¿Y después…?

—Después entrenaré muy duro para prepararme para el Skate America. Porque tengo una meta clara y es que colgaré todas las medallas de oro en el cuello de Yuuri en esta temporada. —Yakov tomó la fotografía que Víctor le había extendido—. Así que, digamos que les estoy regalando un mes de ventaja a mis competidores, pero aun así no me podrán ganar.

Al Yakov tomar la imagen, pudo entender por completo la motivación que movía a Víctor en ese instante. Ya no era aquel jovencito de dieciséis años dispuesto a hacer historia y a enfrentarse a los grandes con la firme convicción de que podría ganarles, aunque dejara sangrar a sus pies en el hielo. Ese mismo que se presentaba en aquella imagen vestido de azul con una corona de rosa azules, ahora era el hombre adulto que poseía una nueva motivación para vencer y reconocía esa mirada decidida, porque era la misma con la que le prometió que ganaría ese oro cuando nadie creía en él.

Tuvo que soltar el aire y dejar la decisión en manos de Víctor, quien ya era un adulto capaz de tomar sus propias consecuencias, aunque a veces parecía gustarle dejarle esa responsabilidad a él cuando se trataba de su carrera. Víctor le agradeció eso; pese a no haber palabras de por medio, había entendido la comprensión en los ojos de su entrenador. Por primera vez en su vida estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería hacer, convencido de que su felicidad estaba en ese camino que estaba tomando.

Tras aclarar la situación con su entrenador, Víctor decidió abandonar el rink con ahora más deseos de llegar a casa y estrechar a Yuuri entre sus brazos. Estaba consciente de la preocupación de Yakov, que seguro era solo una voz que repetía la preocupación de la misma federación del patinaje ruso que ponía todas las fichas sobre sus hombros. Ciertamente, no pensaba dejar caer su carrera ni tampoco dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, eso no estaba en sus planes. Sin embargo, la relación con Yuuri le importaba y era lo suficiente racional como para saber que debía darle tiempo a su relación para que se fortaleciera ya que ese era el único tiempo que tendrían hasta que acabara su temporada. Y aunque continuara con el patinaje, Víctor también comprendía que Yuuri tenía altas temporadas que atender y debían hacer un esfuerzo en conjunto para que las múltiples responsabilidades no ahogaran a su relación o la rutina la enfermera hasta agonizar. Asegurarse de que siempre hubiera tiempo solo para ellos lejos del mundo.

Por eso, al llegar a su apartamento y notar a Yuuri hablando en su idioma con los audífonos puestos. Makkachin y Vicchan respondieron eufóricos a su llegada, pero Yuuri solo le miró, le sonrió y volvió su vista a la pantalla. Víctor no iba a esperar a que le dieran atención, la fue a buscar por su cuenta. Y de esa manera, en un movimiento muy natural de su parte, lo envolvió desde la espalda y le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, otro en su cuello para después restregarse en el espacio de su hombro con ganas de besarlo aún más.

—V-Vitya… —la voz de Yuuri salió entrecortada, pero Víctor no quería salir de ese agujero por un buen rato. Luego lo escuchó carraspear y hablar de nuevo en japonés.

La ligera carga que había traído de la conversación con Yakov quería soltarla de alguna manera, y no había mejor forma que hacerlo sobre la piel de Yuuri, la cual se erizaba a su tacto. No quería nada más que eso, aún si Yuuri no le estuviera prestando su total atención a él.

—¿A qué juegas? —preguntó. Yuuri tardó en responder.

Se le ocurrió subir la mirada para ver qué clase de juego estaría practicando su novio aprovechando sus semanas de vacaciones y lo que encontró lo hizo palidecer. Solo fue necesario ese vistazo para empezar a entender porque repentinamente Yuuri estaba tan rígido y, ahora que lo veía de reojo, rojo como una deliciosa manzana. La mujer que estaba en la pantalla tenía un adorable sonrojo y una risita divertida que se fue extendiendo (junto al sonrojo de Yuuri), conforme hablaba y hacía muecas con las manos.

—¿Es tu madre…? —Se enderezó casi de inmediato y Yuuri, con las orejas coloradas de vergüenza, asintió mientras desconectaba los audífonos—. Oh… cielo, lo lamento. No era mi intención int…

— _¿Vicchan?_

Su disculpa se vio abruptamente interrumpida por la voz suave y encantadora de la mujer conectada en la videollamada. Víctor de nuevo dirigió la mirada hacia la pantalla, donde la madre de Yuuri los miraba entusiasmada, con las manos cubriendo sus redondas facciones. Yuuri asintió y dijo algo más en japonés, pero Víctor estaba con sus ojos puestos en la mujer que, a pesar de ya haberla visto en un par de ocasiones en fotografías, en ese momento la sintió más cerca que nunca.

— _Oh, mucho gusto, Vicchan. Yo soy mamá de Yuuri, Hiroko_ —se presentó en un atorado inglés, pero Víctor sintió que con solo ese gesto y la sonrisa luminosa que tanto le hacía recordar a Yuuri, le acababan de robar el poco corazón que le quedaba.

La presentación oficial como novio de Yuuri Katsuki no demoró, primero escuchándose en japonés por parte de Yuuri y luego él presentándose en un lento inglés, para que ella pudiera entenderlo al notar su dificultad con el idioma. Lo siguiente que ocurrió llenó a Víctor de tanto calor que todo lo que hubiera hablado con Yakov antes o las altas expectativas del país sobre él, se esfumó dejándolo liviano con la dulzura y calidez que los Katsuki le entregaban a través de esa videollamada.

Rio cuando notó como los apretados pechos de la madre de Yuuri se habían enfocado por la cámara y vio Yuuri taparse la cara tras decir algo en japonés y lucir avergonzado. Pareció que su madre no escuchó nada y siguió corriendo con emoción mientras abrazaba el aparato entre sus senos, hasta ubicar al padre de la familia, un anciano cariñoso que saludó efusivamente y asomó su cara cuando Hiroko intentaba enfocarse a ambos. Después, los padres llamaron a toda voz a la última integrante de la familia, y mientras esperaban, otro anciano se acercó a la cámara y empezó a saludar hablando en japonés. Yuuri le explicó que seguramente era algún inquilino de la casa, pero Víctor se encontraba inexplicablemente feliz con aquella alocada dinámica.

Cuando por fin conoció a la hermana Mary, sonrió al ver que con ella podía hablar inglés más fluido y prácticamente estaba fungiendo de intérprete a los padres que empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre qué cosas le gustaban, qué talla era, si le agradaba el katsudon o le gustaría algo en especial para cuando él fuera a ir. La hospitalidad terminó de desarmar el corazón risueño de Víctor, quien ya estaba ansioso de agarrar el avión y conocer a esa tierna familia. Con nada lo habían hecho sentir parte de ellos.

Fue fácil comprender porque Yuuri era así, por qué rebosaba de ternura, de sensibilidad y de belleza. El corazón de Yuuri había sido formado con tanto amor que no pudo ser diferente.

Para cuando la llamada finalizó, Yuuri soltó un suspiro hondo, que definitivamente parecía haber contenido durante todo ese tiempo. Víctor no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

—Lamento el alboroto. —Víctor desestimó esas palabras y aprovechó el que Yuuri hubiera levantado el rostro para buscar sus labios y besarlos con lenta y profunda pasión. El beso se alargó lo necesario para sentir que palpitaba en sus orejas.

—Admite que fue una trampa para conquistarme más. —Yuuri rio y renegó con esos ojos llenos de luz.

—Les estaba llamando porque Lilia me contó que Yuri y Yakov irán con nosotros.

—Acabo de enterarme.

—Pensaba decirle a mamá que nos quedaríamos en otro lugar, pero ella insistió en preparar todo para instalarnos en casa. Dormiremos en futones. ¿Está bien para ti?

—Mientras duerma contigo, lo estará.

Compartieron una nueva sonrisa y Víctor volvió a buscar el beso en esos labios que le resultaban tan adictivos. Esta vez, Yuuri se levantó de la silla y eso provocó que pudieran abrazarse y besarse con mayor comodidad. Yuuri intentó conversar en esa posición, pero Víctor debía admitirse que no estaba para hablar en ese momento. Estaba tan feliz que todo lo que quería era acariciarlo, tocarlo y besarlo para comunicarse en el lenguaje recién descubierto hasta que las energías se esfumaran de sus músculos. Y lo hubiera hecho si su estómago no hubiera reclamado atención. Yuuri le miró al apartarse de las cadenas de besos y luego rieron divertidos con la extraña situación que poco a poco se hacía más natural.

—Hice la cena —le dijo Yuuri entre risas, mientras le acariciaba el abdomen de forma sugerente.

—¿En serio?

—Al menos, intenté hacer algo. Solo falta una cosa y estará lista.

El adorable sonrojo de Yuuri le derritió por completo. Fue una sorpresa para Víctor que, en esa ocasión, no tuviera que preocuparse por preparar la cena. Yuuri le estaba demostrando que no era tan malo en ella como creyó cuando supo que todo lo que cocinaba era pasta con tomate. Yuuri le informó que vio la lista que tenía anotada en su nevera del nutricionista deportivo y que empezó a buscar recetas por internet para asegurarse de su preparación. Así, estaba frente a él todo listo para culminar su cena, solo faltaba cocer el salmón.

Permitió que Yuuri terminará con la cena tras llenarlo de besos de agradecimientos y se dirigió a su habitación para guardar sus implementos de prácticas y airar a sus patines. Cuando lo llamó a cenar, disfrutó de una cena hecha por su novio con mucho ánimo y comentaron lo que estuvo haciendo Yuuri en todo el día, que se había resumido en limpiar la habitación con el desastre que habían dejado la noche anterior, lavar las sábanas, sacar a sus mascotas a pasear y ejercitarse, para luego regresar, hablar con su madre y revisar el itinerario del vuelo.

Saber que ya no tendría que ocupar energías para sacar a Makkachin le llenó de felicidad, porque no se sentía con ganas de caminar en ese momento y todo lo que deseaba era recostarse con Yuuri. Tal parecía que los días sin entrenar (desde el sábado hasta ese miércoles) habían sido suficiente para que su cuerpo empezara a reprocharle. Ahora que viajaría con Yuuri, procuraría mantener una rutina de ejercicios para evitar que las dos semanas fuera no significaran una desmejora en su condición física.

Cuando se hallaron relajados, se acomodaron en el mueble para conversar abrazados sobre los pormenores del viaje y tuvieron una ligera discusión sobre el costo de los vuelos. Víctor quería comprar en primera clase y Yuuri prefería ahorrar e ir en clase turista. En medio del debate donde cada uno expuso su punto de vista, Víctor se halló como vencedor, porque ni Lilia ni Yakov aceptarían ir en clase turista como Yuuri pensaba. De esa manera, quedaron de acuerdo de ser él quien se encargara de los costos de los vuelos y Yuuri quien se ocupará de los gastos en Japón cuando llegaran, porque Yuuri quería ahorrar las ganancias de su debut y no gastarlas todas en el viaje.

Acordado eso, Víctor aprovechó para comentarle sobre la preocupación que tenía Yakov al respecto y Yuuri le hizo saber que, si necesitaban practicar, podría hablar con una amiga de la infancia. Yuko y su esposo Takeshi tenían a cargo el cuidado del Ice Castle, la pista sobre hielo donde él patinó siendo un niño. Víctor había olvidado eso, pese a que Yuuri ya se lo había mencionado antes, pero le alegró saber que podría practicar allí un par de horas para no perder la rutina.

—Tengo una duda, Yuuri —le dijo mientras apretaba el abrazo que cubría el cuerpo de su novio, recostado en el mueble sobre el suyo—. ¿Por qué si patinaste desde tan joven no decidiste ser patinador? Todavía sigo haciéndome esa pregunta.

La expresión de Yuuri le provocó un mohín inconforme, porque había rodado los ojos, como s i le reprochara el seguir insistiendo en ese punto. Sin embargo, Yuuri se acomodó mejor, rodando un poco para apoyar su hombro sobre su cuerpo y poderle mirar mientras hablaba. Víctor aprovechó el momento para acomodarle los lentes.

—A pesar de que estuve patinando desde pequeño y que lo hacía bien, cuando vi a la profesora Minako bailar en esos videos, algo en mí cambió. Tuve que tomar una decisión entre el patinaje y el ballet. En realidad, la respuesta en ese momento fue bastante obvia, sentí que en el ballet estaba mi pasión. Después de verte patinar años después, por unos días me detuve a pensar que sí hubiera visto tu forma de patinar quizás unos cuatro años atrás, podríamos habernos encontrado en el hielo. Luego, lo descarté… ¿quién iba a pensar que aun así nos estaríamos conociendo?

Eso era algo fascinante, para Víctor era difícil pensarlo porque sentía a su corazón hincharse de felicidad cuando la posibilidad se abría en su mente. No era supersticioso, ni creía en cosas como la suerte, pero la idea de que encontrar a Yuuri era algo escrito en algún lado (estrella, destino, sangre, lo que fuera), lo llenaba de emoción.

Llegaba a imaginar tantos escenarios posibles que era fácil perderse en ellos. Pero, sin importar cuál camino tomara, lo seguro es que su vida se llenaba de colores cuando Yuuri se atravesaba en ella y la colmaba de chispas con diferentes tonalidades envolventes. No podía imaginarse una sin él y eso solo le había pasado en el hielo. Podía pensarse prescindiendo de muchas personas, pero con Yuuri le resultaba imposible.

—Encontrarnos en el hielo suena excitante… —le confesó—. Competir juntos, ver cómo te superabas cada día más... Quizás estarías peleando el segundo lugar con Chris.

—¿El segundo lugar? ¿Estás consciente de lo que dices?

—Sí, tan consciente como mi lado competidor me lo permite. —Yuuri rio al escucharlo y Víctor le dejó un beso en la frente.

—No sé… podríamos estar compitiendo y encontrándonos en secreto en los pasillos para discutir en la cama él porque nos quitamos alguna medalla.

—Me gusta…

—O podría ser que fuera tan malo que en verdad no llegara a alcanzarte…

—En cuyo caso, como me di cuenta de que tienes potencial y además eres mi admirador, te iría a buscar.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó incrédulo. Para Víctor era evidente la respuesta.

—Para entrenarte y ser la Lilia de esa historia.

Vio aquellos ojos marrones iluminarse y Víctor vio el sentido de su vida, de su soledad, de la espera larga y a veces tan profunda en ese justo momento. Yuuri se acomodó mejor. El peso agradable de ese cuerpo caía sobre el suyo de una forma provocativa y sus manos cayeron en la curvatura que daba inicio a los turgentes glúteos de su bailarín. Pero no, no podía apartar sus ojos de esa mirada, no podía dejar de ver esos preciosos iris oscuros.

—¿Harías eso?

—Sin dudarlo. —Yuuri soltó un suspiro hondo y Víctor, sin apartarle la mirada de encima, le retiró los lentes para dejarlos sobre su cabeza—. Cruzaría mares, cielos, tierras para buscarte. Incluso estaría dispuesto a dejar mi carrera.

—Pero yo no quiero que dejes de patinar… —la frase murió en el borde de su boca, entre las cosquillas que ya erizaban su piel ante la cercanía. Víctor saboreó sus labios antes de mirarlo.

—No dejaría de hacerlo. Patinaríamos juntos.

Rieron juntos, se abrazaron y frotaron sus narices en un gesto cálido y conocedor. Luego, un par de besos cayeron sobre sus labios y después del último, lo alargaron hasta que el aire empezó a encenderse. Se besaron profundamente, apretándose mientras el calor comenzaba a subir. Sin embargo, antes de caer a la pasión de nuevo que parecía no llegar a su fin, se quedaron observando con las manos sujetas y los corazones conectados. Víctor sentía que Yuuri había creído en sus palabras y no podía ser de otra forma porque él estaba convencido de ellas. Estaba seguro de que, si esa hubiera sido la historia, no iba a descansar hasta ir por Yuuri y encontrar los colores que solo él era capaz de darle a su vida.

—Suena mágico, ¿no? —Yuuri murmuró con la voz conmovida—. Pensar que sin importar qué vida hubiéramos elegido, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos.

—Sí… aunque yo estoy muy contento con esta.

Y fueron besos, besos, besos. Víctor encontraba la boca de Yuuri muy adictiva, y no pudo contener el impulso que lo llevaba a buscar más y más hasta que las caricias empezaron a invadir las ropas ajenas y a meterse bajo las telas. No podría dejar de hacerlo, no quería, el cansancio que pudo tener dejó de ser importante cuando sintió la piel de Yuuri encenderse entre sus dedos. Todo dejó de importar cuando sus pestañas negras temblaron, cuando sus labios empezaron a hincharse de sangre por los besos y su mirada se volvió oscura. Cuando Yuuri se convirtió en la perfecta representación de erotismo que le empujaba a dejarse beber de él, toda la vida.

No pudieron quedarse en el mueble, necesitaba salir. Se levantaron juntos y entre besos llegaron a la habitación y no se esmeraron en cerrar la puerta. Las ropas salieron desperdigadas, los besos caían por todas partes, los sonidos de sus gargantas comenzaron una coral lúdica mientras hacían el amor. En la cama, con los cuerpos apretados, persiguiendo los latidos del otro con las lenguas y enredándose en un amasijo de piel, se sintieron y se hicieron hasta que los límites entre ambos cuerpos desaparecieron. Sonrisas, miradas y los sentidos abiertos recibiendo tonelada de placer por todos lados hasta que todo lo que importaba era escuchar el placer ajeno estallar.

Concentrados, entregados, profundamente conectados en un momento surreal, se hicieron uno. Víctor no se detuvo aun cuando escuchó su teléfono del apartamento sonar. No paró de arremeter contra el cuerpo de Yuuri ni de escuchar sus jadeos y gruñidos, a pesar de escuchar su móvil vibrar en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. No le importó; su mente, alma y ser estaban abocados en sentir a Yuuri temblar con cada arremetida, en robarle el aliento en su boca, en apretarle el alma a través de la carne y convertirlo en energía.

Cuando la pasión los encontró y les arrebató las fuerzas, Víctor se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo caliente de su novio y disfrutó de las caricias amodorradas. Recuperó el aliento allí acostado, mientras los pálpitos de ambos aún retumbaban en la piel del otro y aprovechaba para ver a Yuuri despeinado y enrojecido tras hacerle el amor. Era una imagen sumamente erótica.

—Víctor… —Yuuri susurró con la voz ronca, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos claros—. El teléfono, estaba sonando hace rato.

—Mmm… mañana veo quién era.

—Podría ser importante. —Insistió. Aunque Víctor no quiso pensar en eso, tuvo que darle la razón a ello considerando la hora.

Se desprendió del delicioso calor del cuerpo de Yuuri y se acercó a la mesa, sentándose en el borde de la cama para comprobar las llamadas. En efecto, era importante. Se trataba de su madre. Víctor no recordaba la última vez que había hablado con ella.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Yuuri, luciendo preocupado. Víctor renegó de inmediato.

—No. Solo es mamá. Iré a devolverle la llamada. ¿Quieres que te traiga agua?

—Por favor.

Sacó sus piernas de las sábanas y salió desnudo, aprovechando el momento para tomar el condón usado con la intención de arrojarlo al bote de basura. Yuuri se movió para buscar los lentes que había dejado en la cabecera de la cama y Víctor le miró por un segundo mientras se los acomodaba sobre su rostro. No había manera de que Yuuri luciera menos erótico, todo lo que usara estando desnudo era una tentación. Le sonrió, se acercó inclinándose ligeramente para acariciarle la nuca y con agrado recibió la respuesta de Yuuri en un tenue beso.

—No te duermes, no he terminado contigo. —Yuuri rio al ser soltado.

—¿No qué estabas cansado?

—No para esto.

Con esa promesa en el aire sellada tras un guiño, Víctor abandonó la habitación y notó muy tarde el momento en que sus mascotas abrieron la puerta y se subieron en la cama. La cara de circunstancia de Yuuri le arrancó una carcajada, pero decidió atender ese asunto después. Sinceramente, le preocupaba la llamada ya que sus padres no solían comunicarse con él, más que en momentos importantes.

Tras haber arrojado el condón, se dirigió a la cocina para lavarse las manos, activar el altavoz y marcar hacia el teléfono de vuelta mientras servía un vaso de agua para beber y recuperar la voz.

—Vitya —escuchó en la línea—. Ya casi me acostaba.

—Lo siento mamá, estaba ocupado. —Dejó el vaso en el mesón—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Estamos bien y no, no ha ocurrido nada. Solo quería confirmar si estarás con nosotros en nuestro aniversario. —Víctor pestañeó primero varias veces, antes de hacer una mueca. Lo había olvidado por completo—. No lo recordabas, ¿verdad?

—No… la verdad no lo recordaba. Seguro lo tenía anotado en la agenda. —El suspiro de su madre demostraba que no era una novedad—. ¿Este fin de semana?

—Sí, estaremos celebrando en nuestra casa de Moscú. Llegamos hace un par de días de viaje. —Víctor asintió mientras escuchaba—. Quisiéramos verte.

—No hay problema si llevo a mi pareja, ¿cierto?

—¿Tu pareja…? —Víctor miró el móvil de forma impersonal—. ¿El bailarín? —respondió con un 'sí' sin emotividad—. No, no hay problema. Daré órdenes para que preparen tu habitación y recibirlos.

—Podemos quedarnos en un hotel, no hace falta.

—Insisto. Nos encantará verte de nuevo, Vitya. Te esperamos en casa.

La llamada no demoró. Víctor miró inexpresivo a su móvil parpadeando cuando acabó la conexión y pronto se vio la imagen de pantalla donde compartía una foto con Yuuri, abrazados y sonrientes.

Se quedó allí, tendido en el tiempo. De repente, comparó la enorme felicidad que recibía de Yuuri, junto a la calidez que siempre había estado presente y apenas notaba en la pista, al lado del cariño que Mila, Georgi, Yuri (a su manera) y Yakov le regalaba, y fue extraño cuando lo contrastó con lo que había sido su familia durante toda su vida. No venía de una familia catastrófica, ni de un padre ausente, o una madre que había dejado de estar. La gran pérdida de su niñez fue su abuela materna, hacía tantos años ya, cuando era solo un niño. Sin embargo, se sentía como si por primera vez en dos décadas el amor y la vida se presentara ante sus ojos bajo la figura de Yuuri. Como si la familia a pesar de existir nunca hubiera estado.

No lo pensaba a menudo. Había dejado de hacerlo hace tanto, ni siquiera recordaba cuando. Se había llenado de resignación, aceptando las condiciones de su vida como suyas y avanzando con ello. ¿Por qué de repente volvía el tema?

—¿Está todo bien? —escuchó la dulce voz de su novio y lo vio asomándose por la puerta, con el pantalón de pijama puesto. Víctor le sonrió al asentir y extenderle la mano para convidarle acercarse—. ¿Seguro?

—Seguro. Era mamá, me acaba de recordar que celebrarán su aniversario. —Yuuri le miró preocupado—. No te preocupes, es este fin de semana, antes de nuestro viaje...

—¿Irás?

—Iremos, si quieres acompañarme.

Víctor sonrió cuando la respuesta afirmativa de Yuuri fue entregada no con palabras, sino con un ligero beso en su mandíbula. La calidez de ese minúsculo gesto pareció espantar toda la frialdad que le había dejado la llamada. Le envolvió con un cuidado abrazo, disfrutó de los brazos de Yuuri rodeándole la espalda y se quedó allí, oliendo el sudor pegado en los mechones negros y los resquicios del aroma a sexo que aún vivía en Yuuri.

Te amo, susurraron casi al unísono y al percatarse de ello se miraron para sonreírse. Compartieron un nuevo beso, cariñoso, lleno de inmensa alegría por tenerse juntos y sin la necesidad de que las llamas los encendieran. Luego Víctor recordó el vaso de agua que le había ofrecido a Yuuri y se separó solo para servirle. Al volver, en ese minúsculo trayecto, tuvo una revelación, una epifanía que cambiaría por completo la forma en que viviría la relación con Yuuri. Aún si no hubiera tenido esa calidez desde joven, ni hubiera conocido en el seno de su familia esa clase de amor con la que Yuuri creció y era capaz de contagiarle la existencia; Víctor Nikiforov se esforzaría. Pondría todo su empeño para que Yuuri Katsuki jamás dejará de sentir la calidez de su amor, en todas sus formas.

Para que Yuuri lo escogiera a él todos los días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, ¡por fin capítulo! Creo que no podré poner fecha de actualización, pero iré publicando conforme escriba y revise. Este capítulo lo sentí bastante ligero pero necesario porque nos acercamos a las competencias y a otro paso de su relación: conocer a sus padres. Hasta ahora los dos andan como velero sin ascendencia, pero de algún lado debieron salir. Será interesante ver la dinámica por ambos lados.
> 
> Por otro lado, les confieso que tuve dudas sobre el pasado de Víctor. Una parte de mí quería volver a sacar a Ivan y usarlo aquí xDDD perooooo, creo que a muchas de las que leen Matryoshka si hacen el enlace con Iridiscencia les iba a doler un poquito y decidí mejor no hacer ninguna conexión. Así que sí, en este universo Víctor tiene padres diferentes. Espero que les agrade la idea que tengo al respecto.


End file.
